The Marauders Class of 2018
by ElaineAbbene
Summary: As James Potter goes through Hogwarts, you know the school is in for trouble. Especially when he's teamed up with Teddy Lupin, Orion Black, and Murphy Finnigan. Quidditch World Cup, pranks, truth or dare, Masquerade Balls, parenting projects & Eurotrips.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Orion Alphard Black**

Orion Alphard Black was not your average eleven year old boy, and the morning of September 1st was not your average day. Orion was not your average boy in the main fact that he was a wizard. This seemed perfectly normal to him as both his parents and grandmum were all magical. His little brother was also a wizard. This was all very normal to the eleven year old, soon to be twelve, who had always known of the wizarding world. Today however he was literally bouncing off the walls. Orion was a hyper boy, something his mother Ciel was prone to yell at him for in her French accent. To say Orion had only been hyper for a while was an understatement, for he had been hyper for no less than a month. In fact ever since receiving his Hogwarts letter he had been acting as if he was hyped up Honeydukes sweets- which his mother rarely let him have. He had been asking questions about the place nonstop, and unfortunately for him all he had learned of it was from his grandmum. Both of his parents had gone to Bauxabons where they had met. Orion's grandmum hadn't been keen on sending her son to Hogwarts so soon after the first of the wars, and leaving her bad memories in England, had moved to France for Orion's father's childhood. Orions Father, Jim had come back to the United Kingdom with his wife shortly after the second war bringing his mother with them. Orion had been born shortly after the war ended. Jim now had a job in the Ministry of Magic Department of Games and Sports while Ciel was a housewife. That is why for the past three weeks Orion had done nothing but bug his grandmother relentlessly. What is it like? Why are there only four houses? Which one is the best? How do you find out which house you're in? What if you don't like your roommates? What classes do you take? Orion's poor grandmother had sat patiently through the questions, and had even taken him to Diagon Alley herself to get his school supplies. As all grandmothers do, she spoiled him horribly not only getting him a big black horned owl but also letting him go into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. This was her first mistake. Really, she should have known better. She should have realized what his name was. She should have realized what this seemingly innocent incident would lead to; and perhaps she did. But in any case, she took the boy into the store only to change his life forever.

**Murphy Bryan Finnigan**

Murphy Bryan Finnigan had gotten his Hogwarts letter on his birthday, July 30th. It had arrived at the average sized Irish household at nine a.m. as the family was breakfasting. Murphy's father Semus worked for the Irish Ministry of Magic in dealing with international affairs, particularly with England. Murphy's mother, Iris Finnigan, was a muggle who had met her husband when he was working in the department of Muggle Affairs right out of school. She was somewhat comfortable with magic in her household, but she didn't understand it. She usually shrugged it off or smiled at it's strangeness. Today Murphy was nervous. His father had awakened him early this morning for his first day of school. He had eaten his breakfast quietly. He was now getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley. He hated flooing. He lived in Ireland so he had to floo to get to England to London to get to King's Cross for the Hogwarts Express. It was going to be a long ride, but his father had gotten him a little start of school gift. A book on his favorite quidditch team, the Kenmare Kestrels. Murphy and his dad arrived at the Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and ¾ at ten o'clock. This was because Murphy's father had to be at his job back in Ireland in a half hour. His dad helped him load his things on the train and with a quick goodbye left the short, strawberry blond haired, blue eyed eleven year old alone on the train.

**Ted Remus Lupin**

The day of September first was a day for Teddy Lupin too. His letter had arrived on time at 9 am on July 31. His had also contained a warning from Professor Longbottom, a family friend, not to change his appearance or look too drastic for the first few days of school. And that would be why Ted Remus Lupin had the biggest scowl on his face since Voldemort's and his hair was a shaggy light brown offsetting his blue eyes. He looked just like his father today, and if he followed his grandmother's orders he would look like that for the rest of semester. That was not the only reason Teddy was frowning into his disgusting bowl of cereal. His grandmother was also forcing him to wear the most uncomfortable muggle clothes and walk all the way to King's cross from their house. This is why he was up and ready for school at nine a.m. His only consolation was the banned items in his trunk that his grandmother didn't know about.

Hearing a knocking at the window he looked up to see James' new snowy white owl Mercury with a letter. James was his best friend and the two had been writing notes back and forth all morning as both were too excited to sleep. He grabbed the letter from James as his Grandmother called him from the hall. Scribbling a response about how they were leaving and that he would see James at King's cross, the twelve year old sent the letter off and went to join his grandmother who had shrunk his trunk and put it in her purse and was impatiently tapping her foot ready to walk out the door. He sighed as she grabbed his hand and they headed off to King's cross together.

Although Teddy was twelve he was indeed entering into his first year at Hogwarts. When Teddy had been old enough to go to Hogwarts without James, he had asked his grandmother to see if he could wait a year. His grandmother, ready to latch onto her grandson for another year had jumped at the prospect. Teddy would be the oldest in his grade, but that would mean very little in the long run. As they walked to King's cross, his Grandmother chatted about Hogwarts and was sure to talk about Ravenclaw. Teddy rolled his eyes. No son of Remus Lupin, famed gryffindor was going to be a prissy smart Ravenclaw. Nope, Gryffindor was where he would be.

James Sirius Potter

James Sirius Potter rushed into his parents room at six thirty a.m. "WAKE UP!" His mother Ginny Potter groaned loudly and turned over. His father Harry knew that his wife had been up all night taking care of the last minute preparations for her son's first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry got out of bed and pulled on a fluffy scarlet bathrobe and put on his glasses to look at his son. His son was practically bouncing off the walls as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet to keep moving. James had the same untidy black hair and looked just like his father except he had a mix of mother's bright brown eyes and his father's green ones, making his eyes a mysterious hazel color.

This morning Harry remembered how he had felt his first day at Hogwarts. Harry walked down the many stairs of number 12 Grimwald Place with James bouncing along behind him. When they reached the kitchen Harry wasn't surprised to see Kreacher up and about. The house elf had already cooked a large pile of pancakes.

"Thank you Kreacher. Today is a big day for James and I'm sure he appreciates such a delicious breakfast." James nodded with his mouth full and Harry smiled at the elf who then went to his cupboard to leave the father and son to eat.

"So how do you feel?" asked Harry.

"I'm excited. Teddy and I have been sending owls back and forth all morning. We both agreed we want to be in Gryffindor. Teddy says his mum was in Ravenclaw but since his dad was in Gryffindor and you were in Gryffindor and I want to be there, he wants to be there too. We also decided that we were going to…." James trailed off and looked at his father darkly.

"What were you going to do?" asked Harry wondering what James had decided against telling him. His son was a bit of a prankster taking after his uncles Fred and George and his namesakes.

"Well we were going to er, stop by and see Neville, I mean er.. Professor Longbottom. He's head of Gryffindor House you know. So I think maybe he could help us get in and all," said James not looking Harry in the eye. "Anyways, umm yeah I think I'm going to go make sure I have everything one last time." James bounced out of his chair and practically ran from the kitchen. Harry smiled knowing that Ginny had spent half the night making sure that James would have everything and wondering what his son was avoiding. Looking at the clock he realized that it was nearly eight thirty. They were going to have to leave for King's Cross Station at ten thirty to be on time. That gave them about two hours. Getting Albus and Lily ready would take that long. James would be in the car in a heartbeat if he thought it would get him to Hogwarts faster. Harry went upstairs to wake up Ginny. On his way he looked in James' room and noticed him detaching a letter from the leg of a large snowy owl. Shaking his head he went on to wake up Ginny.

James noticed his dad walk past his door and then quickly read the contents of the letter.

_James  
Hope you get this before you leave. I'm leaving with gran shortly. She is making us walk all the way from our house to King's Cross Station! She says she doesn't trust the Muggle transportation and since we can't use magic to get there… Ahh well, see you there. Ohh and don't worry I got the items. No problem, gran won't miss them for weeks if ever. See you at the Station! Teddy_

James grinned and put Mercury in his cage with an owl treat and locked it securely. He took it downstairs to join his trunk that was already waiting by the door. He looked up as Lily bounded down the stairs. She was tall for seven and grinned at James.

"Pancakes!" she said excitedly. As if he had heard his sister's exclamation Al came running down the stairs pushing her down the last few steps on his way to the kitchen.

"HEY!" wailed Lily as she fell. "MOM!! OWW!! ALBUS PUSHED ME!!"

Lily's cries mingled almost immediately with the shouts of Mrs. Black's Painting. _Mudbloods, filthy Halfbloods, you dare desecrate the ancient and noble house of Black! _Harry was immediately down the stairs stunning the painting.

"Albus Severus, apologize to your sister. Lily, you're fine, here let me help you get up. See, no reason to cry. Come on, Kreacher made pancakes, your favorite. James, why don't you put your trunk and Mercury in the car?" Al looked abashed as he apologized to his sister and then followed them into the kitchen. James opened the front door and pulled his trunk out the door and went toward the car. He had to work hard to lift the heavy trunk off the ground into the back, but finally he somehow managed it. He went back inside to find his mother flitting around the kitchen. Lily was still in her nightdress, but Al had put on a pair of blue jeans and a green and white striped shirt. James was also wearing blue jeans, but his shirt was red. He hoped in support of his future house.

"You look like a Slytherin supporter! Haha! I bet you're sorted into Slytherin when you finally go to Hogwarts!" he taunted.

"Mum said this shirt matched my eyes!" exclaimed Albus. "Mum!! I want another shirt! I won't wear it. I won't be in Slytherin! I won't! I won't!"

"Albus, you have two years before you go to school and besides, that shirt is very nice on you. James! Be nice. Lily! Change!"

Miraculously, the Potters left their house at exactly ten thirty. As they got into the car, Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled. "Strange being on time for the Hogwarts express for once." They laughed and the kids looked at them strangely.

When they got to the station, James bounded out of the car and looked around already hoping to spot his friend. Disappointed, he went to the back of the car and his dad got his trunk.

"Hagrid wants you to stop by for tea at the end of the week. He said to send Mercury with a time. Neville will want to have tea sometime also. Don't forget to go to either of them for anything," said his Dad.

"I know. Teddy and I are looking forward to it," answered James impatiently dragging his trunk into the station.

"James, honey, we'll write lots, that's what the owl was for. Don't worry, you'll be fine without us," said his Mum as they neared the platform. "Right through the barrier here. Take it at a run with him, Harry. I'll take Lily and Albus."

James and Harry took off at a run and to James surprise instead of hitting the barrier they emerged on the other side on a smoky platform. James looked around in awe. There were wizards and witches everywhere saying goodbye to their children. Suddenly he felt his mother's arms around him. She was tearing up. "Oh MUM!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Be safe James, don't get into too much trouble with Teddy. Ohh where is Teddy? We'll see you at Christmas. Don't forget to write, goodness where did I put my handkerchief. Ohh, and give our love to Neville. And don't tell him that the … the… oo that whatever plant he sent your dad for his birthday died. I love you baby, hug your brother and sister quick before you get on the train. Ohh, one more!" Ginny had tears coming down her face. Her first son off to Hogwarts, he was so young, too young. He had been born a mere ten months after the war, while she and Harry had been married only a week after the war. She was practically turning into her mother. How pathetic. She immediately stopped blubbering and turned to see Dromeda Tonks standing there quite red faced with her grandson Teddy Lupin in tow.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad, Lily, Al!" rushed James hugging them all in turn before grabbing Teddy and dragging him onto the train with him before anymore embarrassing spectacles could take place.

"Thought we would never get away!" exclaimed James dragging his trunk along behind him. The two began looking for a compartment but most seemed to have multiple occupants. As they walked they saw another boy doing the same.

"Oi! Are you a first year?" asked James.

"Yes," answered the boy turning around. The boy was tall for their age with shaggy black hair and pale grey eyes.

"I'm James Potter and this is my friend Teddy Lupin," replied James. "Do you want to find a compartment with us?"

"The name's Black, Orion Black. And why not." Answered the boy smiling mischievously as he introduced himself James Bond style.

Finally near the end of the train the three boys found a compartment.. Teddy and James followed Orion inside and found him with a small dark haired girl and another dark haired boy with chapped lips. The girl had long dark brown hair and had her nose stuck in a book. She looked up gave them a passing glance and continued her perusal of Transfiguration Level One. The boys then hefted up their trunks and took a seat.

Almost immediately the train let out a shrill whistle and began moving. Looking out the window, James searched for his family, but they were lost in the crowd standing on Platform 9 ¾. He waved anyways and then turned to Teddy.

"So when are we going to do it?" asked Teddy quietly bowing his head closer to James'. He shot a glance at the girl as she turned a page in her book.

"After the food cart comes by," answered James surreptitiously looking at the girl again. Her companion was negligible and the boys were already ignoring him, but the girl had a spark. "And for now lets find out if we can trust her."

"So," he said rather loudly addressing the dark brown haired girl. She startled, looking up at him with wide emerald green eyes knocking the book off her lap. Teddy bent to retrieve it and James took the initiative to introduce himself. "I'm James Potter, and this is my best pal Teddy Lupin and this is Orion Black. We're all first years, how about you?"

The girl cleared her throat nervously and answered in a soft slow voice. "My name is Elaine. I'm a first year too."

"Were you raised a witch? Or did you come from a Muggle family, 'cause it's fine if you do. Just wondering because your clothes are pretty normal and all," said James looking over at Teddy who had been dressed in orange wind pants and a blue raincoat by his gran. This girl was wearing blue jeans and a sapphire blue tank top. She was wearing a heart shaped locket with a blue stone too.

"I was raised by my mother. We didn't really know anything about the Wizarding world before now, but my mum thinks my dad must have been one. They had a spur of the moment marriage before he disappeared. I was born after he disappeared, so all I have of him is my last name and the name he left my mom to name me." She was cut off by the lady with the sweets cart.

"Anything off the cart?" she asked sweetly. The children gathered around the cart excitedly picking out what they wanted. James and Teddy got a pile of chocolate frogs and some cauldron cakes to share. Elaine who turned out to be very tiny when standing compared to the stronger and taller boys, only got some Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and a pack of cauldron cakes. The small boy she was sitting with didn't get anything or speak to the other children besides Elaine in a whisper that James couldn't hear. "Plan!" interjected Teddy. "We've got to go! Want to come Orion? We'll be back soon!"

The boys ran out of the compartment and then hurried back in and grabbed a small bag from Teddy's trunk before hurrying out again. They headed down to the back of the train and sat in the farthest corner from view that they could. Getting the things out of the bag James took out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"What are we doing?" asked Orion.

"Prank."

"Hmmm, Uncle George's handwriting is a little difficult to read. But it says that you just put them all next to each other in a circle and say CONJUCTO" Taking his brand new twelve inch mahogany wood with a phoenix feather core, James pointed it and said the spell. Yellow light shot out the end of the wand and the objects seemed transformed into one large egg-like object.

"Cool! It worked!" said Teddy.

"Of course it worked," said James smugly who was also a little surprised that the spell had worked. He hadn't even been sure that his uncle George wasn't lying when he told him this spell.

The two boys then hurried back to their compartment with the egg deep in James pocket. They looked at Elaine who had fallen asleep reading her transfiguration book. Her head was tipped to one side and resting against the widow. They quickly pulled their black Hogwarts robes out of their trunks and over their heads. Taking the egg out and hiding it in the folds of his robe, James took out his wand and led the way out of the compartment. Finally they got to the front of the train where the prefects compartment was located.

"Look at the cute, wee little first years!" exclaimed a darkly beautiful older girl. She motioned excitedly at James and Teddy. "Both of you in Slytherin I'd say?"

"No way! We're going to be in Gryffindor. Slytherin's a nasty place!" exclaimed James without thinking.

"Ha! Listen to them Gretch! Well here's what Bella LaStrange has to say about that," said the girl raising her wand. James immediately ducked pulling Teddy and Orion with him into the next compartment. Inside were a bunch of older Gryffindors. The girls among them immediately began cooing over the "cute little first years." Soon Teddy, Orion, and James stepped outside knowing the coast would be clear. They then snuck a little quieter down the corridor until they reached what was obviously the Slytherin compartment. Taking the egg they set it next to the door gently. Teddy looked around and then tapped it three times with his wand. The boys set off at a run down the hall and didn't stop until they reached their compartment. They slowed to a walk and entered the compartment loudly. Elaine was awake and had changed into her robes.

"Hello again. Sorry if I feel asleep on you, earlier. I haven't been sleeping well lately," she said with a yawn. She then looked out the window. "We will probably be there soon. It's getting dark. Ohh I can't WAIT!"

"What house do you want to be in?" asked James picking up the food they had left before and beginning to eat it.

Elaine looked at them incredulously. "I've been reading about the houses in Hogwarts a History but I don't know yet."

"I don't really know yet either. My parents both went to another Wizarding School in France, so I don't know much about Hogwarts," said Orion.

"Ohh we decided eons ago," answered Teddy. "James and I are going to be in Gryffindor. We even brought a plant to bribe the head of house with. There is no way we won't be in Gryffindor."

"You can't bribe the head of house with a plant to get into the house you want. It's not possible. We are sorted by this hat of sorts. I read all about it in Hogwarts a History Second Edition by Hermione Granger. There is loads of interesting stuff in that book. You put the hat on and it looks in at your mind and puts you in the house that best suits your personality. The brave to Gryffindor, the Cunning to Slythering, the Brilliant Minds to Ravenclaw, and of course the rest go to Hufflepuff."

"Well I guess _that _plan is shot!" exclaimed James. "Why didn't they just say that in the letter we got from the school with our supplies?"

"Perhaps it's because it's fairly obvious," answered Elaine giving a slight giggle.

"Yes," said James wishing she would be quiet so he could hear. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Grinning he looked at Teddy.

"What was that!" exclaimed Elaine nervously.

"I'm not sure, let's go check it out," suggested Teddy. Their three heads poked out the compartment door to peer down the hall. All along the train people were stepping out to see what the commotion was. Suddenly a light smell, a horrible smell however light, reached them. Elaine wrinkled her nose in disgust. Suddenly the word was spreading like wildfire along the train as people began scurrying down the train to gossip. Someone had set off a horrendous Weasley Wizarding Wheeze. It let off this greenish powder and apparently it got all over the Slytherin fourth years and their compartment. The report was it smelled horrible and none of those affected could get the powder or the stench off themselves.

"There's no way that stupid hat will put us in Slytherin now," whispered James to Teddy. Teddy smiled and looked out the window.

The quiet boy with the chapped lips finally spoke up. He had felt as if he should have answered before when asked about what house he wanted to be in. "I want to be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"EWW! What's you're name anyway?" asked James.

"Farley Greengrass."

"More like Farty Greengas," laughed Orion. "Did that green powder come out of your arse?"

"Nice one!" laughed James and Teddy smiled.

"Come on Farley, lets go to another compartment. There isn't much of a ride left anyways." The two walked out of the compartment with Elaine giving the three laughing boys a dirty look her eyes flashing almost neon green before tossing her hair over her shoulder in a huff.

A few minutes later, a short blond boy stumbled into the compartment interrupting the other boys and their laughing over the prank and Farty Greengas.

"Can I sit here? Some other people came and kicked me out of my compartment," asked the short boy in a slight Irish accent. "My name's Murphy Finnigan."

"Well I'm James Potter, I believe my dad went to school with your dad, they shared a dorm. This is Teddy and this is Orion."

"Hi guys, are you excited for school? I sure am! I sure will miss my broom though. Got it for my birthday this July." This comment immediately sparked a conversation on quidditch which the boys continued until they reached Hogwarts.

"LOOK! We're stopping! We're there! We're there!"

The four looked at each other and hurried off the train. Suddenly James saw a familiar figure looming overhead. "Firs' Years with me! Four to a boat, come along now!" came the cries of Rubeus Hagrid. Smiling James settled into the boat with Teddy, Orion, and Murphy. The boats began across the lake. James couldn't take in enough of the castle as it towered above them in it's full golden lit glory. They soon came to the small harbor where they were led up a set of steps to be met by no other than Neville. James let out a nervous squeak and waved at the good family friend who winked back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology and am the Head of the Gryffindor House. When we enter the hall you are going to be sorted in your houses, hope some of you are in mine! Get in a double file line and we will parade into the hall, don't be nervous!" James was nothing but nervous. He began to have doubts. What if he was in Hufflepuff, not smart enough for Ravenclaw, or brave enough for Gryffindor? What if he wasn't in the same house as Teddy? He had been counting on being in the same house together since they were old enough to understand such things. Teddy was old for a first year, but his gran had wanted to hold him back a year to be with his best friend. Teddy was a bit shy. James was anything but.

After the group had filed into the great hall James looked around. The ceiling was amazing. It was bewitched to look like a night sky. The four House tables were in front of him and the high teacher's table was behind him. The Sorting Hat was brought forward by Neville, or as he was now called: Professor Longbottom. It sang some sort of song, but James was too nervous to pay attention to anything. He looked over the room and finally spotted the girl who had almost jinxed him on the train. She was sitting at the Slytherin table with a deep frown on her face. She had greenish dust all over her face and hair, but she had obviously changed into different robes. James just hoped she still stank. Suddenly he realized the first student had been called to be sorted.

"Black, Orion" called Neville and James snapped to attention. Orion set his face determinedly and literally stalked up to the stool. The hat sat on his head for a few seconds before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!" Orion smirked and walked over to the Gryffindor table amid cheering.

The next person who James even bothered with was "Didrel, Elaine." He was surprised to see Elaine from the train hop up to the stool. How odd, her eyes appeared bright green as she was sorted but right after they were a tranquil blue. In any case the hat soon chose Gryffindor. He watched as she glided to the cheering table with her shiny straight brown hair bouncing and her blue eyes flashing happily. She looked as if she was about to sit next to Orion, but turned on her heel at the last minute and sat a few seats down next to another girl who James thought was named Sarah Albright.

Murphy Finnigan was forced to sit an embarrassing four minutes on the stool before the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Murphy let out a sigh and staggered to the table to sit next to Orion.

James smirked as "Greengrass, Farley" was called. He stole a glance at Orion who mouthed "Farty Greengas" quite distinctively as the boy was sorted into Slytherin.

Soon a dark haired boy was called up. "Krum, Dmitri" called out Neville when the boy came forward. A few people whispered and James caught snatches of conversations involving Dmitri's possible famous father Viktor Krum the famous seeker. Slytherin.

"Ted Lupin." Ted went up and placed the hat on his light brown hair. Almost immediately it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR". The Gryffindor table burst into applause and Teddy shot James an encouraging look as he took his place next to Murphy.

After some more names Professor Longbottom finally called out "James Potter." James walked nervously up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"_Well, another Potter huh? Named for you grandfather of course. Gryffindor he was, so were your father and your mother, the Weasley. All of them in Gryffindor of course. Hmm.. plenty of courage, clever, cunning, loyal, you could do very well in any house. Hmm… but your heart is obviously set on _GRYFFINDOR_!_"

James was stunned that the hat had said that to him, or rather had put that into his mind because he was sure that the only word the hat had actually said was Gryffindor. He stood up shakily and walked slowly to the table to join Orion who had saved him a seat on his other side. James immediately turned his attention back to the sorting.

The feast passed in a daze for the four boys as they stuffed themselves. At the end of the feast Professor McGonagall the Headmistress made a brief speech that James and the boys smirked at. Everyone was dismissed to their dormitories and the boys hurried after the others in her House hoping not to be left behind. They were led through a complex route and finally they came to a painting of an obese woman in a fancy blue dress with an elaborate headdress.

"Password," she demanded coolly.

A tall blond boy with a shiny prefect badge on his chest replied, "Umbridgerots" and the painting swung open to reveal a small hole. The gryffindors began crawling through and James did also, entering into a large comfortable room decorated in gold and scarlet with a large Gryffindor banner. There were two staircases winding around the circular room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. The girls' dormitories are on the left with the boys' on the right. The rooms are labeled. See you in the morning."

Orion rushed up the stairs followed closely by the other three boys he had met on the train. He shouted as he jumped on the large four poster bed next to the window. "DIBS!" he called out.

"DIBS!" shouted James jumping on the bed next to his on the other side of the window.

"I'll sleep here if that's okay," said Teddy sitting down on the other side of Orion's bed. Murphy went to the only bed left on the other side of Teddy and closest to the bathroom.

"Wow, only the four of us," noted James looking around to find no other beds. "I would have thought this would be a big year for gryffindors, especially because we are the first class of post war babies!"

"Lots of gryffindors didn't survive the battle. Houses tend to run in families. I paid attention during the sorting and there were eight Ravenclaw boys and five Ravenclaw girls. There were fifteen hufflepuffs, and thirteen slytherings. We had six gryffindor girls. I counted. I wouldn't want to be in Hufflepuff. It will be very crowded!" stated Teddy.

"You would pay attention!" laughed Orion as he pulled his trunk over to his bed. James snorted.

"You don't know Teddy; he's a bookworm if you ever knew one. He's lucky he isn't in Ravenclaw," stated James.

"The hat considered me for Ravenclaw, but my dad got me here."

"Hmmm, well the hat told me that my grandfather was one of the greatest Gryffindors around, but told me I could go with the family tradition of Slytherin if I wanted," said Orion with a funny look. "I knew I had lots of relatives in England and at Hogwarts, but I'm pretty sure that half of Slytherin is related to me."

"Yes, the Blacks are a big family, lots of them in the Ministry," said James tiredly.

"Well, I for one and very tired, so goodnight everyone," said Teddy with a yawn.

James and Orion replied with two goodnights but Murphy who was already asleep and answered with a snore.

**In my story I adjusted the dates a bit as you may have noticed. I thought that Ginny and Harry would marry right away and start having kids. This way Teddy and James can be the same age. Ginny couldn't have finished school because Hogwarts was almost destroyed, and I set the ages of the rest of the Weasleys such as Rose, Albus, and Lily to match. In the end of my story, the last chapter, I'm going to explain the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed my story. I already have the first five years written. Each year will be one chapter long, and are all quite lengthy. Most of them are much more humourous than this with loads of pranks. At least two big ones to a chapter. I am planning on posting chapters once I get a satisfactory amount of interest-reviews!! Lots of Love, Ellie**


	2. The First Year

**The First Year**

The next morning, the four boys in the gryffindor dorm woke up excited. There was a mad scramble for robes and clothes before they hurried out of their dorm and down to the common room. James and Orion, the most adventurous of the four immediately set off to the Great Hall. Between the two, they eventually managed to get to breakfast. Breakfast was great and all three boys were surprised but excited when the mail arrived, each of them receiving a letter.

James' was from his family telling him how proud they were that he had been sorted into gryffindor. Albus had wanted to know exactly what happened when you were sorted, and his parents wanted to hear about his first classes, new classmates, and friends he and Teddy were sure to have made by the end of the week. He was already composing a letter to Al in his head about battling a troll to find out what house you were in.

Orion's letter was full of questions from his parents and a congratulations from his grandmum who had finally revealed to him that she had been a gryffindor herself and was very proud. They also wanted plenty of details by the end of the week.

Teddy's letter from his grandmother had been nice, telling him how proud his father would have been. She told him to keep up with his studying from the beginning and not to get behind. She also told him to try and make a good impression with the potions professor Slughorn who was one of the oldest professors in the school and had therefore had his parents. Needless to say he hadn't liked either of them as they were both horrendous at potions.

Murphy's letter had been brief and distracted from his father. His father was proud of him for being in his old house and had told him to write his grandmum Finnigan and tell her all about it too.

Toward the end of breakfast, Professor Longbottom began going down the row passing out schedules. When he came to the four boys James smiled. "Hey Neville!"

"It's Professor Longbottom now, James," he answered back with a stern smile. "Looks like I'll see you this afternoon and here are your schedules."

The boys smiled picking up their schedules. Teddy groaned. "Double Potions all morning! Grandmum just warned me about Slughorn and my clumsiness. AND it's with Slytherin."

"Won't be that bad Teddy, we can sit in the back if we get there early," said James.

"We don't know where it is," said Orion.

"How about we follow that prefect who is leading those students?" said Murphy pointing to a herd of Slytherin first years. The four boys abandoned their breakfast and grabbed their heavy bags.

"I'm just now realizing how stupid it was to put every single book in our bags since we didn't know what class we would have first," said James. Orion laughed loudly as they followed the group to the dungeons.

Upon arriving, the four boys took seats at a back table and set out their books and some note taking material. James smiled at Orion when they saw Elaine and her chapped lipped friend sitting at a table in the front near the supply closet. The first years chatted for a while and James realized that there were only ten gryffindors this year. His cousin Victoire Weasley was sitting with Elaine. He smirked, she was so fun to prank.

When Slughorn arrived the students weren't very surprised that he was a bit old, but obviously knew what he was talking about. He opened the class with attendance. As predicted he mumbled something about klutzes when he called off Teddy's name, and he was quite excited when he came across James.

"Potter!" he exclaimed. James raised his hand. "You look just like your father, except the eyes. You look more like your grandfather James. How appropriate!" he laughed to himself there. "Oh, well hopefully you'll take after them, all wonderful in potions, your grandmum too."

The first day they only took notes and discussed a few things, but it was very obvious that Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin, favored his house.

A free period and lunch followed the potions period and the boys had fun getting back to the great hall. They only got lost four times, but Teddy thought this was probably because Murphy had decided to lead them. They then had to go back to the gryffindor tower, which also took a long time because Orion and James got into a fight with a crazy portrait of a knight. Eventually Teddy led them back and they got their History of Magic and Herbology books.

History of Magic was extremely boring. Even the Ravenclaws that they shared the class with had a hard time paying attention. Teddy noticed that he and Elaine Dridel were the only gryffindors paying attention and taking actual notes. James and Orion, who had been hitting it off very well were passing notes the entire period. Teddy rolled his eyes at his good friend but was secretly worried that Orion would soon be closer to James than he would. Murphy slept the entire class later claiming it was the time difference between Ireland and England and that he had "floo-lag".

Herbology was actually pretty fun. Neville-Professor Longbottom, was a fun teacher. Being the gryffindor Head of House, James had been hoping that he would favor them like Professor Slughorn did his house. However, he was disappointed as the very first class Professor Longbottom deducted points from him for talking during attendance. After class however, Professor Longbottom called him up to ask him and his new friends to tea with Hagrid on Wednesday afternoon after Herbology. They had a free period because their fourth class that day was Astronomy which took place at midnight with Professor Sinistra.

The next day the boys had double Transfiguration in the morning with Professor Prewitt, the Hufflepuff head, and the Ravenclaws. This was immediately James' favorite class as he was the only one to successfully transfigure his matches to needles on the first try earning himself fifteen house points.

That afternoon they had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Jones and the slytherins. That was immediately Orion's favorite class and at the end of class he proclaimed he would be an aurour. A slytherin from the other side of the room laughed. Orion had merely frowned and wrote down a description of the boy, short brown hair and wire framed glasses. The next time they pulled a prank he said- target numero uno.

Wednesday they had practical astronomy in the morning with the Hufflepuffs. They then had their first charms class with Professor Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs. That had been an interesting class too. Wednesday afternoon was Herbology and their tea with Hagrid and Neville. James and their four friends learned two major lessons that day. One, do not eat anything Hagrid cooks. Two, do not let Professor Neville perform advanced repairing charms on anything, it may lead to fires or explosions or both.

The next day the midnight Astronomy class the night before had left the boys more tired than usual. This was unfortunate as the boys had transfiguration and potions again in the morning with defense and herbology in the afternoon. Friday the boys were just happy to have made it through the week and barely made it through their history of magic and astronomy lessons in the morning and double charms in the afternoon.

In all it was a long week with lots of homework: three essays, four chapters of assigned reading, the start of a project, two worksheets, some practice assignments, _and_ two quizzes. The boys got lost for a total time of four hours and fifty three minutes, and were late for five classes. This is why on Friday afternoon after their last class, the four boys could be found under a large beach tree by the lake resting. Well all of them but Teddy who was scratching something on a piece of parchment.

"It's official, we have spent four hours and fifty three minutes of our first week of Hogwarts lost in this maze of a castle," he announced as he finished the math problem with a flourish.

"You would have counted," said Orion with a laugh.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed James. "We really need to figure out our way around the castle. I say we spend the entire weekend exploring the castle and learning it's every nook and cranny starting in the dungeons up!"

"I bet it takes years to know this place, not only that, but it's constantly changing with it's moving stairs and such," said Teddy dejectedly.

"Besides," said Murphy. "Even if we explore it all weekend, who says we will remember everything we explored. I have one of the worst memories, and get lost easily. I was the one that made us nearly miss dinner on Tuesday."

"What about a map?" suggested Orion.

"A map! It's perfect! James, you're a great artist, so you can draw it, and we can explore it until we know all sorts of ways to every class!" exclaimed Teddy.

"My dad mentioned that there are lots of secret passages and such too! We can look for those and put them on our map!" added James.

"That sounds like a lot of fun! When will we start making it?" asked Murphy.

"This will be our first mission as a group, and we will start tonight- after hours!" exclaimed James with a grin.

"Why tonight? Can't we just do it during the day?" asked Murphy nervously as Orion smiled happily. Teddy looked a little concerned, but you could tell he wanted to go.

"We have to go out at night because then we are breaking the rules. Things are much more fun when you break rules," stated Orion as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

During the time between the first week of school and Halloween, the boys went out every night that they didn't have too many assignments to map out the school. Orion and James, who studied and worked the least often went out without Murphy, who had a harder time with all of the work, and Teddy who was a bit of an overachiever and had to work harder for his grades. It was soon evident that James and Orion didn't have to try, but got top marks while Teddy got the same as they did with a bit more work. By Halloween the boys had mapped out the way to all of their classes but the castle wasn't in much detail yet.

The day before Halloween the four boys sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast when James had an idea. As far as ideas went, he was the one to come up with them most of the time. When they had made ShiShi Yang's ink explode all over her in charms the week before, it had been James' idea. When they had charmed Rachel Davies' blond hair bright red in transfiguration, well, that had been James' idea also. Generally any idea that the boys came up with was devised by either Orion or James. That is why on October 30th when James stated he had an idea, Teddy got a little nervous.

Halloween was on a Saturday this year, so the third years and older would be going to Hogsmead during the day, with a feast in the evening. The fact that the first and second years would be left alone in the school for the day was what had inspired James to begin with.

"Tomorrow, when the older students are gone, we need to go to the library," he said mischievously.

"AHH THE LIBRARY! THE HORROR!" cried Orion covering his eyes.

"As much as I've tried to convince you, the library isn't scary. It's actually a cool place," Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"No, we are going to the library, no questions."

"Okay then, why are we going?" asked Orion.

"We are going to be looking up some more advanced spells for our Halloween prank. We can't be very good pranksters if we don't have a great prank for Halloween. Plus if the spell is advanced enough, the teachers won't suspect us at all."

"Oh, like when you and Teddy went to the library and looked up the color switching spell for the Ravenclaw's hair," answered Orion.

"Yup, like that. Only this time I won't get detention. I had to clean the trophies with Filch for three nights, and Professor Prewitt took off fifteen house points," groaned James.

"Yea, well maybe if you hadn't been so obvious by practically screaming the spell you wouldn't have been caught," answered Teddy pointedly.

"Yes, that did lead to some problems. Her twin brother Ralph about killed me. Madame Strout had a fit when I came to her with that bloody nose, thought I ate one of Uncle George's nosebleed nougats again. Honestly, that was just one time where I didn't want to be in potions," said James wincing at the memory of Ralph Davies' fist to his nose. "At least the girls were impressed with my dashing black eye."

"Sure they were, what was it that was said again?" said Teddy laughing. "Oh yes, Ah-hem," began Teddy in an impersonation of James. He looked around quickly before morphing his hair black and his face into James'. "Hey Elaine, did you see my black eye, I got it in a fight. Aren't you impressed?"

Orion immediately jumped in a high toned impersonation of the dark haired girl. "Potter! The only thing I was impressed with was Professor Prewitt's ability to so severely punish her favorite and best student." Murphy, Teddy, and Orion were laughing hysterically as James scowled at the memory.

"She was impressed," he shot back. "I know it."

"Keep telling yourself that Potter, because I definitely wasn't," came the voice of the very girl being discussed from behind him. This succeeded in turning James' ears red and causing the other three boys to laugh even harder as Elaine and her friends Victoire Weasley, Sarah Albright, and ShiShi Yang walked away to History of Magic.

"Anyways," said James who was embarrassed. "Tomorrow, in the library, all day."

The next day, Murphy was sleeping on a pile of books including _101 Beauty Spells_while the other three looked for pranking material. Orion was doing so half heartedly as he flipped through _A Magical Dictionary of Hexes and Curses. _Teddy was reading a book on potions that was background research for his potions essay that he didn't want James to realize he was secretly working on, so of course it was James who found it.

"AHA!" he cried, gaining an angry glance from the librarian and causing Murphy to fall out of his chair.

"Did you find something?" asked Orion excitedly in a hushed voice. James nodded and the four crowded their heads to look at the open page of the book. Teddy nodded as Orion grinned with a twinkle in his eye and Murphy laughed, the dimples in his cheeks appearing.

The four boys spent the rest of the day in an empty charms classroom practicing the simple spell James had found. By lunch time, all four of them had mastered the spell with Murphy only causing one explosion. The four boys happily played exploding snap and wizard's chess until dinner.

When dinner time came, the four boys acted according to plan and went down to dinner as normal. Anyone who was expecting someone to play a Halloween prank soon became disappointed however, because throughout the entire dinner nothing out of the ordinary had happened. While the main course had been eaten, no one had noticed when James Potter had surreptitiously pointed his wand at the Slytherin table and mumbled something. No one had noticed when Orion Black had charmed the Gryffindor table, Murphy Finnigan the Hufflepuff one, or Teddy Lupin the Ravenclaw table.

Finally the desserts arrived. This was the best part of the feast with tons of different types of desserts and candies appearing on the tables. Everyone was excited to see the sweets appear and all had been saving room for them. What no one had been expecting was for the sweets on the slytherin table to suddenly soar ten feet above the tables as soon as they appeared and then fly through the air at the other three tables. Around the hall, students were looking at the extra desserts or lack of desserts. Soon three out of four tables were laughing and even the teachers were laughing a bit.

A few of the slytherins chimed in until a couple of older slytherins traveled over to the other tables and began returning things to their table. As soon as the plate of sweets touched the table it was repelled and sent back to one of the other house tables. Soon the other three houses were hysterical as they watched the frantic slytherins try to get the sweets to stay on their table. Soon the professors were gathered around the slytherin house table and trying to figure out the charm on it. However, by the time that the charm had been discovered, the other three houses had finished the desserts and returned to their common rooms. No one noticed the four first years high fiving each other on the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

After Halloween, the boys began spending more time in the library between their escapades exploring the castle. They would look up spells for pranks or just to know them. The boys were becoming closer than ever, and were having tons of fun together. It soon became apparent that James and Orion were the ringleaders, and whatever one of them did, the other did too. Teddy kept them grounded and stopped them from getting into too much trouble. Murphy had actually become more useful to the group as time progressed. He wasn't sleeping so much and he was the one that was sure to make the other boys laugh with a funny joke told in his funny Irish accent. James and Orion were the smartest of the group naturally, but didn't necessarily apply themselves in the classroom. They were at the top of their classes, even above the Ravenclaws most of the time. Murphy was the slowest of the group when it came to schoolwork and often made things explode, especially in charms and potions. He said he got this from his dad. Teddy was book smart, but it didn't come as naturally and he had to work harder in classes to get the spells and such right. As predicted he was abhorrent in potions due to the clumsiness he had inherited from his parents. This was especially bad when he and Murphy paired off together.

For the Christmas holidays, all four boys would be going home, Murphy to Ireland, Orion to his parents in Southern England, Teddy to London with his grandmother, and James to Grimwald Place. On the train ride home, the four boys sat with the some maps of the first three floors of Hogwarts and the dungeons. They had made them in as much detail as possible and had discovered both the slytherin common room entrance and the Hufflepuff common room and entrance along with the kitchens. Since discovering the kitchens the boys had been sneaking down to the kitchens too. Of all the boys, James was the most worried about going home. He was pretty sure that the headmistress had owled his father due to his many detentions. Forty-three to be exact. Orion had thirty-nine, Teddy a mere twenty, and Murphy thirty-two. James hadn't meant to be caught so many times, but it had just happened. Punishment for being out past curfew was detention and he had been caught no less than twenty three times, the rest of the detentions came from pranks mostly. Considering that James went out every time someone snuck out so he could draw the map he was caught the most. Lets just say that James Sirius Potter didn't think that his father Harry Potter hero and all around good guy of the wizarding world would be happy about his son's troublemaking.

When the boys stepped off the train and said their final goodbyes for the holidays they promised to write each other. Teddy and James were going to see each other, but they were the only ones. Orion went to his parents when stepping off the train, while Murphy ran to his dad who was waiting on the platform. Teddy and James went together to James' family and Teddy's grandmum.

Ginny Potter started crying at the sight of her son and hugged him as he let out a "MUM! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!". Harry smiled, and Albus took the opportunity to shout "JAMES POTTER IS A MAMAS BOY!" At this Ginny let go and scolded her middle child with a look that could have melted his glasses.

"Hey slytherin, how are you doing?" asked James noticing his brother's green shirt. At this Albus started wailing to his mum about how he wouldn't be in slytherin and wanted her to put a color changing charm on his shirt. James rolled his eyes as his mother told Albus no. He decided that he would take one last opportunity to perform magic before he left the platform and it wasn't allowed. With a wave of his wand, Albus's shirt turned gryffindor red.

"Brill! Thanks James!" said Albus looking down at his shirt before smiling at his brother. James shrugged knowing how advanced color changing charms were. He had practiced a lot by changing the first year gryffindor girls' hair.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! NO MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL! When we get home you are going directly to your room and staying there until you realize the severity of your actions," said a very angry Ginny.

"Aww, Mum, we're allowed to do magic on the platform. It was just one last charm. Besides, it was harmless. He wanted it done, I just did it for him. Come on mum, I haven't been home in ages!"

"Well, what do you think Harry?"

"I think that was a very good color changing charm, quite advanced. Besides Ginny, he's allowed to do magic on the platform. Come one, lets get to the car, goodbye Mrs. Tonks, Teddy."

James let out a sigh of relief, the first thing he wanted to do when he got home was play quidditch, not stay in his room all afternoon. On the way home, Albus marveled over how great the color changing charm had been, and how much magic James must have learned at school. Lily, the youngest was pretty quiet, but she wanted to play quidditch when they got home.

When the family of five got home, they all went out to the backyard to play quidditch. Lily was very small to be playing, but she was a natural flier like her dad. When the Potters played quidditch, Harry and Albus played against everyone else. Harry would be keeper and defend the goal as much as he could, and Albus was the only seeker. Ginny, James, and Lily were chasers and tried to score as many points before Albus caught the snitch. This method worked fairly well as no one group dominated the other, however, this time the three chasers won, partially because Lily had improved so much while James was at Hogwarts. When the game was over, Ginny made a quick dinner while James got resettled in his room and answered the countless questions his younger siblings had about Hogwarts.

At dinner, the conversation was focused mainly on what had happened at home, but after dinner James knew it was coming. "Lily, Albus, help your mom with the dishes. James, why don't you come talk to me in the study."

James frowned apprehensively and followed his father into the cozy fire lit room lined with bookshelves full of books on magic. In the corner was a pensive and a cabinet filled with murky bottles. Harry went and sat behind his large mahogany desk and motioned for James to take a seat across from him. James sat as his father stared him down. After a minute or so of James fidgeting under his intense stare, Harry opened a desk drawer and pulled out a pile of letters. And a package wrapped in brown paper.

"How about we start with the letters from Professor Longbottom, your head of house?" asked Harry. James nodded and Harry pulled out the first letter he had received.

"_Dear Harry,  
Do you remember all the trouble we got into in school? Well, I'm sure you do, and won't be surprised when you hear your son takes after you. Hopefully your experiences will make you more understanding and such with James. I am writing to inform you that James has received ten detentions in this first month of school. A letter must be sent for every ten disciplinary detentions in a school year. While James is doing very well and exceeding in all of his classes, he is still getting into some troublesome activities. He has been caught out of the gryffindor house after hours eight times since school started, something that Filtch isn't too happy about. He has also hexed one fellow student, and caused another to have purple hair. That is all, I hope I don't have to write another of these soon.  
Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House_"

"Yeah, well, about that dad," began James. "The first month of school it was very fun to explore the school. And Farley Greengrass deserved being hexed because he made fun of one of the girls in my year. He said her eyes were funny shaped."

"That was only the first letter I received, James. I heard all about the other times you were sneaking out after hours. While learning levitating charms in Flitwick's class you levitated a fellow student, Elaine Dridel. I also know that Professor Longbottom suspects you were behind the Halloween prank. He said that you were unable to be placed as the prankster because the magic was very advanced for a first year, and there was no evidence. He doesn't know how you did it, but knows that you must have. Did you do this?"

"Well," said James, knowing that he couldn't lie to his dad who had improved at Legilimency since his Hogwarts years. "My friends, Teddy, this boy named Orion, and another named Murphy Finnigan, you went to school with his dad, and I, we wanted to play a great Halloween prank. So we researched and practiced all day in the library and an old charms classroom to pull off a great prank. We made it so the desserts from the Slytherin table wouldn't stay on the table and we made so the other tables had attraction charms to the desserts. It was really funny dad, you should have seen their faces, and the whole hall was laughing. It was great, and we didn't even get caught. Harmless really dad."

"Hmm," said Harry, looking at his eleven year old son. "Well, I can't really punish you for telling me the truth about it. All I can say, is I don't want you doing that sort of thing, and I don't want any more detentions for the rest of the year. Especially for sneaking out after curfew. It's not fair to keep that cranky old caretaker up at night chasing after you."

"Okay dad, thanks for the talk, I think you really straightened me out."

"One more thing before you rush out of here," said Harry picking up the brown paper wrapped package. "This is an early Christmas present for you, and old family heirloom so to speak. I want you to open it once you get to school, and don't talk to your mum about it. Its probably better we kept this between the two of us. Take good care of it."

"Thanks dad," said James taking the package and hugging his father before running out of the room. Harry smiled as he opened a locked drawer in his desk taking out a large book and flipping it open. On the first page stood an eleven year old James Potter smiling up at the camera with his hazel eyes twinkling and his grin crooked. Yes, James Sirius Potter was going to be a lot like James Ignotus Potter.

The winter holidays at the Potter household passed fairly easily. James played a lot of quidditch, especially when the entire family, all of the Weasley side went to the Burrow and held a giant quidditch tournament. The Potter family won, beating George and Angelina's family plus Rose Weasley in the final match. With James, Lily, and Ginny as chasers, Albus as seeker, and Harry as keeper, they were unbeatable.

James got lots of great gifts for Christmas, especially some secret presents he received from his Uncle George via owl. Some new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to try out at Hogwarts. He also received some presents from his friends. Teddy had sent him a book on transfiguration; Orion had sent him a book called _101 Hilarious Hexes_; and Murphy had sent him some really good sweets from the Irish equivalent of Honeydukes. He was really interested in the candies called "lucky charms: magically delicious" which were different sugary sweets that placed different charms on the eater. One made you levitate above the ground for a few minutes, while one made you turn rainbow colored for a while.

James himself had sent Teddy a very nice leather book bag that made the contents lighter than what they actually were. He thought it would come in handy since Teddy carried about twenty books at a time. He had sent Orion a large supply of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and had sent Murphy a nice book about his favorite quidditch team the Kestrels.

Meanwhile, far from London No.12 Grimwald Place, in the Southern most region of England, Orion was having a great time with his family. His father had spent a lot of time at the ministry over the holidays because of the World Cup being hosted in England in four years, and so Orion had spent a lot of the holidays with his grandmum. She lived in a little guesthouse through their backyard which allowed her to remain independent with her family nearby.

"So have you made many friends? I was in gryffindor, and all my best friends were too," she said to him one afternoon over tea and biscuits.

"Yup, I have three of the best friends anyone could ask for!" he said around some bites of cookie.

"Oh, and who are they?" she asked mildly.

"Well, there's James, he's my best friend. He's just as crazy as me, and don't tell mum and dad or anything but we get into heaps of trouble. We're always out at night exploring the school and James likes to play pranks. We pulled this great one where we turned this girl in our grade's hair purple. We also had the best Halloween prank ever, and we didn't get caught. My other friend is James' dad's godson Teddy. His studies all the time and helps us with our pranks sometimes while other times he tries to stop us. He's got a funny sense of humor but he's really nice. Murphy is from Ireland and he's really funny. He loves quidditch, but doesn't get to play much. He likes to help us with pranks and stuff, but he's not as good at helping us pull them off. However, he's also really funny and good at cheering anyone up."

"Really," said his grandmother thoughtfully. "That all reminds me so much of when I was in school. My best friends and I had such good times together. Of course we didn't get into trouble, but there were others who did. Like you and your friends. I'm tired, why don't you come back tomorrow." The boy left, the grandmother watching him with his grey eyes and messy black hair. She reached under her coffee table and pulled out a photo album. She opened to a page where a much younger version of herself was smiling next to a boy that looked very similar to her grandson and smiled.

When the boys got back on the train, they had a lot of catching up to do. Everyone had gotten some very good presents, and they all couldn't wait to use their new WWW products. When they got back to Hogwarts after a long train ride full of wizarding chess and jokes, they had a delicious meal and went to their dorm. After they had all unpacked, Orion was sitting on his bed throwing a quaffle against the wall loudly while Teddy was showing off his Metamorphmagus, powers to Murphy. His grandmother had strictly forbid him from using his powers the entire first half of the year at the request of Professor Longbottom, but he was now using them to the fullest of his abilities, morphing his face, short light brown hair, and blue eyes into the strangest colors and shapes and styles he could think of. James took the longest unpacking as he was thinking of the brown wrapped package at the bottom of his bag. Finally he reached the bottom and took a deep breath.

"Mates," he said getting their attention. "My dad gave me a secret Christmas gift and he wanted me to open it at school. I think I'm ready to open it. It must be something really special." The three boys gathered around James as he reverently opened the brown paper package to reveal

James held up a silvery piece of material as it slid out of the packing. The boys gasped, all of them being raised in the wizarding world knew what it was. It was an invisibility cloak. This would be the key to fully exploring Hogwarts under the noses of their professors. The boys grinned and James slipped under it. The boys laughed as he disappeared.

"If we thought first semester was fun, then second semester is going to be even better guys!"

And it was, the boys mapped more of Hogwarts in their next three months of school than most of the seventh years could have. The boys found more secret passages and hidden aspects of the school than they could have imagined. They soon had mapped out all of the school that they knew and were constantly adding to it. It seemed as if every night they went out they added more to their maps. James had put the maps in a muggle sketchbook with a floor for each page. By mid March, the boys still hadn't received a detention for being out after curfew, only for pranks and mild class disruptions.

March 27th happened to be James Sirius Potter's birthday. On this date he and his fellow roommates could be found in the library pretending to be studying for their transfiguration exam.

"Do you remember Halloween?" asked James.

"Of course we remember Halloween. Stupid question," answered Orion.

"Well, April first is coming up. April Fools Day. The holiday of pranking," said James suggestively.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Teddy curiously.

"SCHOOLWIDE PRANK!" exclaimed James and Orion together.

"**YES!"** shouted Murphy a little too loudly gaining the boys a glare from the crazy, old librarian.

"Ok, we better tone it down before she comes over here and yells at us," said Teddy, ever the one to avoid trouble.

"Whatever, she's practically deaf anyways. What are we going to do?" asked Orion excitedly.

"Why do you think we are in the library?" asked James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He held up a few books. "I dog-eared some pages I thought might be helpful. This is what I was thinking…."

A few days later, four tired boys walked into the Great Hall for breakfast earlier than usual. They smiled at the few students already inside before stepping into the Hall and turning to laugh at each other. Each of them had bright red hair and skin. All of the Hufflepuffs at their table were bright yellow and the Ravenclaws were blue. The gryffindors, hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws for the most part looked amused. It was a funny prank that was quite harmless. A few girls appeared to be worried about their hair, but most looked as if they were taking it in good fun. The slytherings didn't look very happy. In fact, everyone else was laughing at them because their hair was not a bright green, or even silver. It was bright gryffindor red while their skin remained a horrid green. It was amusing. The teachers were also humorous. The spell had been specialized to show the house that the teacher was most suited to unless they were a head of house. Professor McGonagall's was red, as was Hagrid, and Professor Longbottom all of which looked very funny. By the end of breakfast the entire Great Hall was in an uproar and the teachers were looking a bit miffed at the prank. By the end of breakfast McGonagall had made an announcement for whoever had pulled the prank to come forward to avoid a more severe punishment when the found out who had done it and for anyone who knew about the prank to come foreword. James, Orion, Teddy, and Murphy just laughed, knowing that no one knew it was them or would suspect the innocent little first years. Especially because no one had figured out how someone had done such complicated magic and was continuing to do so with every new person that entered the Great Hall. Little did the professors suspect that they had placed the charm on the doors to the Great Hall and that the charm would wear off at midnight.

The rest of the year went smoothly for the boys. Each of them did fairly well on their end of the year exams. Orion and James didn't study at all and each received top marks in all of their subjects, while Teddy and Murphy studied dutifully for each exam. Teddy did very well in almost all of his subjects, except potions, and Murphy did very well in herbology, astronomy, and transfiguration while he almost failed charms and potions.

As the boys sat on the train for their ride home they discussed their year.

"Wasn't it the best when you levitated Dridel in charms and when she yelled at you to put her down you dropped her on those hufflepuffs?" asked Orion laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," answered James. "I thought the color changing prank was the best though. The teachers never did figure out we used the doors for that one."

"No, the magnetic desserts was the best!" exclaimed Murphy laughing. "They tasted the best too!"

As the boys laughed about their first year the gradually calmed and the train slowly pulled into the station. The four boys looked at each other somberly. Teddy was going to spend the summer at his grandmother's house, and James would be at No. 12 Grimwald place. Orion was going to visit his relatives in France and Murphy would be in Ireland.

"We'll all write. I have my owl Mercury and Orion has... owl. I'll send it around to everyone. We will keep in touch. Maybe we can get together for Murphy's birthday on July 30th or to get school supplies in Diagon Alley."

"I'm gonna miss you guys all summer long!" said Orion pulling the rest of the guys in for a hug. They all hugged, in a manly manner, before gruffly grabbing their trunks and heading off the train to their respective parents. "I'll send Owl to you guys with loads of letters." The boys smiled at how Orion still hadn't decided on a name for his owl yet.

"Maybe you'll name her by the end of the summer." James smiled sadly thinking of spending the entire summer without his friends. However, he smiled because he knew that they had had a wonderful first year. A historic first year. And he knew next year would be even better.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The pranks in here make me laugh so I hope you at least cracked a smile too. I wanted to get this up so that you met the characters and understood them a little better and since it was finished... hey. As to where I'm going with this story it should be at least 7 more chapters long and I've already started writing the fifth year... a chapter a year or so. Anyways reviews please! **


	3. The Second Year

**The Second Year**

James Potter rolled his eyes as he listened to his little brother Albus crying. "I want to go this year mum," he wailed between his sobs.

"You're not old enough. Next year Al, and Rosie will be going with you. Come one, lets get on the platform," answered Ginny Potter soothing her ten year old son's tears as she rubbed his back. Harry looked sadly at Al, but was secretly glad to have one more year with his son before he went to Hogwarts.

"COME ON!" exclaimed James. "MY FRIENDS ARE WAITING! I haven't seen them all summer!" The trip to Diagon Alley together hadn't worked out, and the only one he had seen all summer had been Teddy and he hadn't even seen much of him. He had only written them and was excited to see them.

Soon his family had passed onto the platform and he had said his goodbyes and was rushing onto the train. As he looked for his friends in each of the compartments he passed, he soon stumbled on the one with the gryffindor second year girls in it.

"Hi Victoire," he said to his cousin with the long blond hair and blue eyes she had inherited from her mother. She made a face at him, obviously still mad at him for the prank he had played on her at their grandma Molly's birthday party. Suddenly he heard a slight cough behind him. He turned to see the ever changing eyes of Elaine Dridel. He had learned quickly in first year that she had very expressive eyes that changed constantly with her mood. Usually when he saw them they were green, her angry color. However, right now they were a pale grey. He smiled at her; they turned slightly greener.

"ELLIE!" exclaimed Victoire rushing over to her friend and crushing her with a hug. The dark haired girls' eyes were immediately bright blue.

James rolled his own hazel eyes behind his new square glasses and turned around to continue his search for his friends. He soon found Murphy and Teddy at the back of the train. Orion was most likely late. He grinned as he noticed a small brown owl next to Murphy.

"When did you get that?" he asked pointing to the owl.

"For my birthday, from my dad," answered the boy. "Thanks for the Kestrels hat. I wore it into muggle town and everyone gave me funny looks. Didn't know who the Kestrels were. It was really funny."

"What's it's name?" asked Orion lugging his trunk and a Black Horned owl of his own into the compartment.

"I named him Darren O'Hare, but O'Hare for short after the Kestrel's Player from the fifties."

"You would wouldn't you. Well I finally named mine Scarlet." Orion had received his owl the year before and had spent the entirety of his first year calling her Owl. He claimed didn't know any good girl names for an owl and had wanted a boy owl anyways.

"Why did you choose Scarlet?" asked Teddy pointing to the black owl.

"Because of this!" exclaimed Orion happily as he whipped out his wand and performed a color changing charm that made the black bird almost entirely scarlet red. "Now I'll always know where my owl is in the sea of black and brown." The boys laughed and talked about their summers. Apparently Murphy had gone to tons of quidditch games with his dad, while Orion had become practically fluent in French. He had spent the entire summer in France with his mum's side of the family because his dad was so busy with world cup preparations. James and Teddy had spent theirs mostly at home but had some good stories to share as well. The boys were especially amused about the prank they had pulled on Victoire at their Grandma Molly's birthday party.

In no time at all the boys had arrived at Hogwarts and were headed to the horseless carriages and into the school.

"I heard they are invisible horses that pull them and not just propelled by magic," said Murphy.

"Whatever they are, they are cool," answered Orion hopping into the carriage. The four boys hopped into the carriage and watched out the window, mesmerized as they went around the lake and through Hogwarts grounds to the castle.

"I didn't know most of this stuff was here," said Teddy pointing to parts of the Hogwarts grounds they had never seen in their first year.

"I'll add it to the atlas later," said James. "I don't think we are allowed out this far from the castle normally. We'll have to find a way to map it."

The sorting was uneventful as was dinner until Murphy noticed that James wasn't paying attention to them."What are you staring at?" he asked looking down the table to find James' stare directed toward Elaine Dridel. "Why are you staring at Elaine?"

"Did you ever notice that her eyes go green whenever she looks at me?" he asked suddenly.

"She has sort of Metamorphmagus eyes. They change color with her emotions or moods or thoughts or simply time. I read about them. They are very rare. I think green is her angry color, and she doesn't exactly like you James," answered Teddy turning his own eyes green and glaring at James a second before laughing.

"Why not?" he asked still looking at the short, slight girl at the other end of the table laughing with her friends.

"That's a tough one," answered Orion sarcastically. "One, you nicknamed one of her best friends Farty Greengas and you hex him all the time."

"Two, you levitated her in charms class and dropped her on the ground," continued Murphy.

"Three, you changed her hair color quite often, threw water balloons at her, made ink explode in her face _and_ made fun of her eyes," finished Teddy.

"Oh yeah, well, she doesn't have to hate me or anything."

The boys laughed at this and soon were back to talking about quidditch and if they were going to try out this year. The team had only lost a chaser from the year before, and since Orion liked to play beater, Murphy was a keeper, and Teddy was more of a spectator, James was the only one who was planning on trying out. The boys laughed all evening and at the end of the feast when McGonagall dismissed them headed off to bed, happy to find their things in their familiar dormitory that now said second year boys on the door. The boys talked a while longer than they had the year before, before Murphy's snores led the others to say goodnight.

Two weeks later, the four friends headed out to the quidditch pitch, James' Firebolt 3 on his shoulder. He was so excited for the try outs. He knew he was good, especially for his age of only twelve. His family had once again won the Weasley family tournament at his grandmum Molly's birthday, and he had outscored anyone else. He had scored on his Uncle Ron who had been a first class keeper at Hogwarts. Sure some of the older kids were bigger and stronger, but he had the speed of being small on his side.

By the end of try-outs he was sure he had the position. There had been various flying tests which he had passed without thinking, and then they had been given five shots at the keeper to see who got the most in the rings. The captain, Justin Durg, was a seventh year chaser and had watched all five of James' goals go past the seventh year keeper. No other chaser trying out had gotten all five goals past the keeper Omet. However, at the end of the try outs it wasn't James Potter whose name was called. James' face fell when the pretty seventh year girl Hope Abbot's name was called. Durg came over and tried to tell him that he was the back-up chaser and a shoe-in for next year, but James wouldn't listen. Let's just say that Durg putting his girlfriend on the team had put Durg on the top of James' prank list. He woke up four mornings later with a shaved head and a Tripping Jinx that followed him all day.

Soon it was two weeks before Halloween and the boys still hadn't come up with a good Halloween prank yet. They had decided that it would be their tradition to pull two big pranks a year. One at Halloween and one at April Fools. This year's Halloween was proving difficult as James flipped through a book on charms hoping to spot something. Suddenly something popped out at him. He turned to Orion and pointed at the chapter heading and subtitles listed in the book. Orion pointed to one of the subtitles and the two boys grinned like madmen pushing the book to their two friends on the other side of the table. Teddy shook his head as if to say we are going to get in so much trouble and Murphy started laughing a little too loudly causing Madame Prince to shoot them a dirty look.

They were just leaving the Library when the curfew bell rang. James reached into his pocket and frowned. The other three boys groaned realizing that they had left the Invisibility cloak in the dorm. They went silent and crept down as many secret passages as they could trying to make it back to the gryffindor common room undetected by prefects and teachers patrolling the halls.

They barely escaped a run-in with Filch and were forced to hide somewhere on the third floor. They were hiding behind a statue of a gargoyle catching their breath after the mad dash they had made away from Filch when suddenly the gargoyle jumped to one side and revealed an opening in the wall. The boys' eyes grew wide as the Headmistress Professor McGonagall stepped out.

Seeing the boys she pursed her lips. "What are you four boys doing out here marauding about at this hour? It's past curfew!"

"Well you see professor," began James in his most charming voice while Orion made big puppy dog eyes at her. "We were in the library, getting this book right here, when the curfew bell rang. We were trying to get back to the dorms to go to sleep when we almost ran into Mr. Filch. We were then hiding behind the statue of that Gargoyle when you arrived. We are just innocent little second years who are trying to stay out of trouble."

"While your story sounds about right, I don't want to find you out and about after curfew again. Ten points from gryffindor and go back to your tower now," she said with pursed lips and a suspicious look in her eyes. The four boys nodded and started to scamper away. As they were turning the corner they heard her say, "Innocent little second years my arse, those four marauders were about the castle creating havoc. They are just lucky I am partial toward them. The next few years…." Her voice trailed off and the boys looked at each other again before running again all the way to the gryffindor common room and up the stairs to their dorm.

"I can't believe we got away with only ten house points!" exclaimed Teddy collapsing on his bed still shaking nervously.

"What's a marauder?" asked Murphy as he too collapsed on his bed.

Teddy grabbed his handy dictionary in a second. "One who attacks in search of booty."

"You would! But on a side note that's not a bad word. Marauder, sounds like a title of sorts. Dang, now I want to be a marauder," said Orion.

"Let's be the marauders, McGonagall has just dubbed us the four Marauders of Hogwarts!" exclaimed James.

"Yes, I would say she called us that. And what the Headmistress says, goes!" agreed Teddy enthusiastically.

"If we are marauders we need a code," said Murphy. "The Marauders Code."

"I'll write it down!" exclaimed Teddy getting caught up in the idea.

"Let's see, where to start…" said Orion deviously.

**The Marauders Code**

_1. The Code of the Marauders is never to be revealed as it is an Official Marauders Secret. Any Marauders Secrets may only be revealed with the written consent of each of the Four Marauders. All Marauders Secrets are to be recorded as Official in the Official Marauders Book of Secrets. Violations to the Marauders Conditions to Secrets will result in punishment as seen fit by the rest of the Marauders to the violating Marauder. _

_2. We are Marauders and we therefore shall prank. _

_3. While it is our duty as Marauders to prank, it is also our duty not to get caught._

_4. We shall pull two schoolwide pranks a year every Halloween and every April 1__st__ without fail. Failure to prank the school will require the Marauders to dress as girls for 24 hours on the pretense of losing a bet._

_5. Slytherins are not our friends. Anyone who befriends a slytherin will have to kiss Farty Greengas._

_6. Slytherins were meant to be pranked or hexed._

_7. Marauders do not "fall in love." Violation of this will result in being thrown into the lake at the coldest possible opportunity. Girls have cooties._

_8. In the case of a serious matter arising among the Marauders, a Marauders Council may be called by any member which requires the attendance of each Marauder. In the event of a Council, an amendment must be made to the code, or something added. All Council decisions must be final._

_9. On the other hand, a Marauder may also call a Marauder Meeting at any time at which attendance is required. These meetings may be for matters as arbitrary as an assignment, or as important as a schoolwide prank. Food is to be provided at all meetings._

_10. The Marauders reserve the right to amend the Marauders Code at any time. All Marauders must be present to amend the code. _

"What a piece of work," announced Orion hugging Teddy as he finished the Code with a flourish. Now we just need a book for the Marauders book of secrets. He looked pointedly at Murphy.

"Oh yeah, my dad gave me a journal but I haven't used it yet. Here, I officially dub it the Official Marauders Book of Secrets," said Murphy grabbing the book off his nightstand and then tossing it to Teddy.

**The Official Marauders Book of Secrets**

_1. The Official Marauders Book of Secrets_

_2. The Marauders Code_

_3. Any pranks past present or future which we may or may not have pulled. _

_4. James' Invisibility Cloak_

"I would say that's a good start," said Teddy yawning. It was well past one in the morning and they had classes the next day. He closed the books. The Marauders code had been written in an transfiguration textbook from the year before that James had charmed to blank all of the pages. He set them by his bed.

"NOOO!!" exclaimed Orion. "We need a hiding place. We can't leave Marauder Valuables laying around in the open."

"How about under my bed for now? No one would dare look around under a guys bed, there is too much dirt, old food, dirty clothes and stuff that could be under there. We probably won't have to worry at all," suggested James pulling up his bed skirt to reveal a surprisingly clean floor underneath. Orion nodded his consent and the two books were placed under the bed.

The boys had soon mastered the charm in the book and were excited for the Halloween feast. They hadn't received very many detentions so far, and weren't about to get more, so the plan was very secretive. The only detentions they had received were for hexing Greengrass in the hallways and some minor pranks. James wasn't too happy when he had received angry letters from his mom, especially the one about the farting hex. He didn't want any more angry letters.

Anyone expecting a repeat of the Halloween feast from last year was becoming more discouraged by the minute. They had wondered for a year who had done it last year, and they didn't expect the same prank again. That's why they had assumed that the prank would begin the feast this year. Halfway through the Halloween Feast James scratched his nose. This was the sign for the prank to begin and the four boys each muttered a quiet spell a few times pointing their wands secretively around the room as they did so. These quiet gestures went entirely unnoticed while their effects did not. Suddenly a first year girl at the hufflepuff table screamed. This set off a commotion unlike any other. Soon the younger students were fleeing from the hall as fast as they could while the older students tried to use spells against the prank which was in fact animated pumpkins. The animation charm was a simple one and could be used for all sorts of things. One of them being to attack people. It was quite harmless as the pumpkins that had been animated could only chase after people and bump into them, but it was funny all the same. While many of the younger students were frightened, it was also quite funny and most were laughing too. The funniest was when the teachers and older students began putting spells on them to make them explode which was one of the only ways to stop the pumpkins and pumpkin insides were splattered all over the great hall. Thus for the second half of the feast, everyone was covered in pumpkin seeds and pulp but no one seemed to mind and the feast was a memorable experience. Orion pulled out his camera and snapped a picture. Something he had been doing since the train ride their first year. Now he knew what to do with all of the crazy pictures he had been taking- a Marauders Scrapbook.

Before any of the boys knew it, it was the Christmas holidays and the boys were on the train home. Christmas was spent mostly the same as the year before and the boys kept in contact with all of their owls, including Teddy who received a golden brown owl for Christmas which he named Aureate. James' family along with Teddy and Uncle Charlie won the Weasley family Quidditch tournament, smashing the new team of Uncle Ron as keeper, Uncle George, and his son Fred as beaters, Aunt Angelina, cousins Hugo and Roxanne as chasers, and Rose as seeker.

The definite 'highpoint' of James vacation was his meeting with his dad which Harry had decided to make a biannual thing as he had received the same sort of talk last summer too. The words _James, I need to see you in my study after dinner _were never a good sign.

"So," said Harry after staring down James for a few minutes. True, the had grown an inch or two. His hair was a little messier and his eyes a little more mischievous since the last time he had seen his son in his office. However, James was pretty much there for the same reasons. "How many detentions do you have on your record now?"

"201 as of the last day before break. Orion and I finally broke the big two…." James started saying before abruptly closing his mouth. "We will be serving the two latest after break."

"I have several letters here from Professor Longbottom. Would you like to hear them?" asked Harry.

"Not really," said James hopefully. Harry shook his head.

"That wasn't a question.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you must be getting tired of these but as James has received ten more detentions I am forced to write again. He seems to have developed a preference for pranking a certain gryffindor girl, Elaine, in his year along with his cousin Victoire Weasley, and several slytherin children. He has received detention for deliberately trying to cause bodily harm to a fellow student, he placed a tripping jinx on him. He later received detention for charming Elaine's quill to levitate just out of her reach every time she wanted to take notes in potions. He later received another detention in the same class for pouring a moisturizing potion on Farley Greengrass, a slytherin, claiming that his lips looked chapped. He also received a detention for adjusting the apparel of the suits of armor on the third floor. The seventh year girls that the clothes were stolen from were not happy. We still do no know how he got into their dorm to get them. His attempt to run for minister of magic was not appreciated by Filch or our headmistress who was very angry that he tried to post fliers to her and not the wall although he claims that he thought she was a statue. I will be mailing the 747 fliers that Filch was forced to remove from the walls and corridors at a later time. We simply couldn't let James have them back as we aren't sure what he wanted them back for. His actions to hold a swim meet between him and his three friends in the great lake was highly dangerous and another reason for this letter. Although it has been a warm September we cannot condone swimming in the lake at this time, three a.m. The rest of the detentions were for tardiness. Have a nice morning!_

_Sincerely, _

_Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House"_

"Dad, can I have back those fliers?" asked James. Harry's face turned a shade of purple to rival Vernon Dursley's when he was angry and James backed off.

"After reading these letters I can assure you that I'm very disappointed. Your mother is close to sending you a howler. I hope you know we sent you friend Elaine a new backpack to replace the one you fed to the giant squid last week. Professor Longbottom has asked me to remind you that you are not supposed to feed the squid. The mer-people have him on a strict diet and when he goes off that diet it's not very good for them. I believe he gets gas."

"He liked it though. I don't think he likes whatever they feed him."

"Maple syrup isn't good for him and don't try and say you didn't put syrup on the bag because I know it wasn't on there before you stole it."

"Well _I_ didn't put the syrup on it. Murphy did," James stated matter of factly.

Harry sighed and sent his son to his room. Thank Merlin he had Voldemort to distract him during his years at Hogwarts or he may have been just as bad as James who was most definitely as bad as the first James Potter. He was tired of the weekly letters from Neville.

Over the Holidays, Orion also had another kind of talking to by his grandmother. He came over and told her all about their great pranks. She was amused by them all in a way only she could as she had attended Hogwarts, and knew some of the professors, including McGonagall and Flitwick. She wasn't very old for a grandmother, and she had fun telling him a few stories about her school days including a prank that interested him very much. He had already decided it would be the April Fools day prank. She laughed about her school days with him until he asked if his grandfather had attended Hogwarts with her. No one knew much about his grandfather other than that he was dead and no one talked about him. She smiled and told him to leave. It could have been worse.

Before the boys knew it, they were back on the Hogwarts Express happily recounting their holidays. They had gotten some fun presents, including some Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, which they couldn't wait to use on the slytherins. James had already decided to set off the dungbombs in Binns' class because Binns as a ghost couldn't smell them and it would be even funnier.

January went smoothly, only six detentions for James, seven for Orion, three for Murphy, and none for Teddy, big surprise. James had decided that he would humor his father. Soon it was February 13th.

"I think we need to prank someone tomorrow," said Orion. "It's Valentine's day."

"You prank someone every day!" said Teddy.

"Yes, but I was just saying…"

"Sure, how about a girl, it will be funny," said Murphy in his Irish accent.

"How about Dridel?" asked James.

"You always pick her," laughed Teddy.

"Only cause she's so easy to get riled up!" The boys laughed at this and finally decided to color her hair red and skin hot pink for the holiday. She would look rightly festive.

The next morning they waited and waited for Elaine to arrive at breakfast, but her friends arrived without her. They were worried they wouldn't get to see their prank at work when she arrived a few minutes late to potions. Lucky for her, Slughorn loved her, but the entire class laughed hysterically at her appearance. She quietly took a seat at the back of the room and Teddy tried not to notice when she laid her head down on her desk while they took notes. He took notes for her and duplicated them at the end of class before approaching her. Her head was still down after everyone else had left the room so he coughed slightly causing her to look up with a tear stained hot pink face and purple eyes.

"I took notes for you."

"Thanks," she sniffed.

"If it makes you feel any better I can turn my skin hot pink and my hair red too?" he said squinting up his face and performing the task that most in the school had gotten used to since he had begun using his Metamorphmagus powers at school. She smiled and shook her head so he changed back.

"It's my birthday you know," she began. "It's bad enough I was born on Valentine's day and cursed with the middle names Lovy Tamora, but really, this is too much. I think I'm going to skiv off History of Magic and Herbology this afternoon, would you mind taking notes for me?"

"It's your birthday?!" he exclaimed, suddenly more overwrought with guilt than he had been before. She nodded resolutely.

"I'm thirteen today. And I'm officially humiliated."

"I'm really sorry, Elaine."

"It's not your fault Teddy. It's not like you did this." Teddy sort of nodded before hurrying out the door feeling more guilty than ever. The next day a school owl delivered Elaine Dridel thirty pounds of Honeydukes chocolates during breakfast courtesy of "The Marauders".

The day of April first dawned bright over Hogwarts. Four tired boys smiled as they dressed and headed to breakfast. Upon stepping outside the common room of the gryffindor tower the boys found everything normal but as they headed down to the fifth floor a loud clanging could be heard. The fifth floor was chaos. Tons of little gryffindors stood on the stairs while older gryffindors shot spells and ran around on the corridors chasing after and being chased by animated suits of armor. The small first years suddenly made a ran for it and James, Orion, Murphy, and Teddy followed to the fourth floor where chaos also reined. Flitwick was trying to unanimate the suits, but as soon as he unanimated one, another would come near it and touch it reanimating it. It was quite funny. Eventually everyone made it to the hall for breakfast and the teachers gave up. Halfway through breakfast McGonagall announced that all classes on the fourth and fifth floors would be cancelled for the day and during those classes, the teachers teaching those classes were to try and fix the problem with the suits of armor. The students cheered, and the boys smirked. Their pranks had never gotten them out of classes before. Teddy also had a feeling if they got caught, this would be a more severe punishment. In any case, they missed a transfiguration test. Professor Prewitt probably wasn't happy.

The rest of the year passed very smoothly. By the time of exams, the boys had mapped out the entire inside of the school neatly into the Marauders' Atlas as it was now called. They knew the school so well anymore, that they didn't need a map to get around, but James had insisted on finishing it on principle. The Atlas was added to the Marauders Book of Secrets on the last day of Second Year after the boys had finished their finals. Teddy, Orion, and James had each done very well on their finals with or without studying respectively. Teddy and Murphy had scraped by in Potions, and Murphy had done much better on Charms than in the previous year. James thought this was mostly because animation charms had been one of the main things tested on, and Murphy had perfected those.

"So what do Marauders do over the summer?" asked Murphy dejectedly looking out the window as Hogsmead passed out of view.

"I don't know," answered Teddy who also seemed a bit sad as he thought of spending the entire summer alone with his grandma.

"I think," said Orion pausing for effect. "That we need to meet up at Diagon Alley at least for school supplies."

"I've got a good one," said James. "We have a surprise birthday party for Murphy at my house on his birthday!"

"Sounds good to me, seeing as I'll be soooo surprised," answered Murphy sarcastically. He went to his school bag which wasn't packed in the trunk and pulled out a red muggle sketchbook, a first year transfiguration textbook, a green and yellow journal, and a muggle spiral notebook with a red cover. "What are we going to do with the _Official Marauder Book of Secrets, The Marauder Atlas of Hogwarts, The Marauder Code, _and _The Marauder's Book of Pranks_?"

"We'll each take one each for the summer. James drew the maps in the Atlas, so he can take those. I wrote the Marauder Code, so I will take it home. Orion obviously wants the Marauder Book of Pranks, and since we used your journal for the Book of Secrets you can take that one home. Is everyone okay with that?" suggested Teddy rationally as the boys nodded their heads contentedly.

"Let's plan Murphy's Birthday Party!" exclaimed Orion. "I think we should have an exploding cake with trick candles!" They all laughed and Teddy pulled out a piece of parchment. Orion smiled and thought about how much he would miss these guys over the summer until they saw each other at Murphy's birthday and in Diagon Alley and then finally when he got to see them at school again. He couldn't wish for better friends.

**This is by far the shortest chapter in the story, so sorry. Yeah! 5th year is done! Everyone please review! I'm going on a day trip and I want to come home to tons and tons of reviews! Good and bad. I want to hear what parts you thought were dumb and what the funniest joke or prank was! I also want to know your favorite marauder! TAKE MY POLL! Maybe I'll do something special with the votes... haha I KNOW! but you all won't know until chapter five or six... hahahaha! JUST VOTE! Thanks btw to my favorite reviewer angelauthor14. LOTS OF LOVE Ellie**


	4. The Third Year

**The Third Year**

Teddy Lupin woke up on September first in a good mood. Today he would see his friends and travel on the Hogwarts Express to the place he almost considered his true home. He loved Hogwarts and his friends. He had seen them briefly both at Diagon Alley to get school supplies and ice cream a few weeks ago, and a few weeks before that they had spent the night at James' house for Murphy's birthday.

Teddy dutifully ate the cold cereal that his grandmother made him eat every morning. He then went and changed out of his quidditch pajamas into a pair of yellow overalls and a red tank top. He decided that blue hair would top off the primary color scheme and went with it as he grabbed his trunk and met his grandmother at the door. He wasn't sure they were dressed like muggles even if she had gotten their clothes at a muggle store. She was dressed in a white collared dress of sorts with white panty hose and shoes. She also had a funny little hat that was white on too. He had neglected the red hat that went with his red shirt. It looked stupid and didn't fit right.

His grandmother shrunk his trunk and put it in her bag and they set off through London toward King's Cross. On the way, commuting muggles gave them funny looks and Teddy felt a bit uncomfortable, but it seemed to happen every year. He liked his hair blue, what could he say. He thought he heard a lady murmur _freaks_ as they passed, but he couldn't be sure, and he honestly didn't care. His grandma was humming a Cecilia Warback tune and was oblivious to the muggles around them.

When they arrived at the station, they quickly made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Once they had passed through, Teddy immediately spotted a herd of Weasleys and Potters, they were hard to miss. Their red hair stood out on the platform like a beacon. He saw Victoire Weasley and smiled at her when she noticed him. She frowned and stuck her tongue out. Well she was still mad at him for the pretend love letters from the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect they had sent her over the summer. Honestly he had only written them. He glanced to see Hermione and Ron Weasley with their two children Rose and Hugo. Rose was a first year this year along with James' brother Albus. James and Teddy had teased Al all summer about being in Slytherin. The poor boy was terrified. The Potters were saying their final goodbyes to each other so Teddy said goodbye to his grandma and hopped on the train to snag a compartment.

He grinned when he spotted Murphy walking into a compartment. His reddish blond hair was hard to miss and so Teddy rushed to the compartment. It wasn't long before Orion and James joined them completing the marauders. The boys dutifully waved out the window as the train pulled out of the station before focusing their attention.

"You look like a muggle Fireman," said James to Teddy finally looking at him and laughing. "Where did your grandma find that!" Teddy scowled realizing he was once again wearing a crazy muggle outfit due to his grandma's stupidity. The rest of the boys laughed and Teddy started getting his robes out of his bags.

"The time has come," announced Orion interrupting them in a serious voice. "To reunite the Marauders for another year of fun filled pranking, maraudering, and all around greatness." The boys opened their bags and pulled out their respective Marauders items. Orion nodded and there were five books on the floor of the compartment next to each other.

"What's this one, Orion?" asked Murphy pointing to the fifth book that Orion had added to the pile.

"It's the _Official Marauder Scrapbook_ that I made over the summer with all the pictures I have ever taken of us and our pranks. Our first two years are entirely recorded, and I'm going to find a charm that makes it expandable in case we ever run out of room."

"I didn't know you were so crafty," laughed Teddy looking at the blue covered book with the words "Official Marauder Scrapbook" on the front along with a picture of the four boys by the lake the first week of school their first year.

"I love wizarding pictures, with my mom around, we don't have many," said Murphy opening the book. The four boys gathered around and Orion smirked with pride at his handiwork.

"You sure spent a lot of time on this Orion," said James looking at the pages of pictures and comments that Orion had added in with his messy handwriting.

"I was bored, what can I say," said Orion smugly. "It's something for us to talk about on the train." And so they did. The boys spent the entire train ride laughing about the pranks they had pulled and the fun they had had during their first two years at Hogwarts.

"Remember when we charmed the doors to change everyone into their house colors and the slytherins were that nasty green with red hair. It's Filch as a slytherin! I entirely forgot how horrible he looked!" It was definitely a good addition to their collection of Marauders things.

When the boys finally reached Hogsmead, James ran off really quickly to wish his brother a sincere good luck with the sorting before the boys got into their carriage and went up to the castle. They found their seats where they always sat in the middle of the gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. This year they actually cared about the sorting and looked anxiously for Al amid the first years when they finally crowded into the hall.

"There he is, next to Rosie," said James pointing him out. James grinned and waved to them before giving them a thumbs up. In no time at all the sorting had begun. They weren't to the P's yet when James perked up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Called Professor Longbottom.

"That kid is the son of my dad's worst enemy in school. He's also Farty Greengas's cousin. He'll be in Slytherin for sure," said James pointing to the small blond first year approaching the sorting hat. He sat on the stool for about a minute before the sorting hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" James gasped as did a few others. The boy simply went to the table and sat down amid the bewildered clapping.

Soon it was "Potter, Albus." being called to the sorting stool. He created a roar from the gryffindor table when the hat sorted him into his brother's house. "WE GOT ANOTHER POTTER!" chanted some sixth years. James smiled and waved to his brother who sat down next to the Malfoy boy with a relieved smile.

"Weasley, Rose." Was one of the last names to be called, and James could tell that Al was on the edge of his seat for this one. His brother really wanted his favorite cousin to be with him in gryffindor, and he wasn't let down. The small curly red haired girl soon flounced over to sit next to her cousin.

Before dinner began, Professor McGonagall made a brief speech about no Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, no going in the forbidden forest, blah blah blah, the marauders weren't listening. Soon they were headed back to their dorm where they stowed the Marauder items under James' bed and went to sleep for their first night of third year.

The next morning the four sleepy boys went to the great hall and awaited their schedules. They knew that they had signed up for new classes this year. Teddy had signed up for Ancient Ruins with Professor Crabbe, Arithmacy with Professor Vector, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. James had signed up for Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins, and Muggle Studies. He figured he needed that class and that Teddy should have been taking it too, but Teddy was worried about taking too many classes because he actually studied. He was just happy that his schedule had worked out and he would be able to take all of the classes. Orion was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage, and Divination with Firenze the Centaur. He mostly took Divination because Murphy was taking it and it was rumored to be no work. Murphy was in the same classes as Orion, and they were sure to be causing trouble in them.

The boys were used to their old classes but the new ones… well.. they were different. Professor Crabbe was the fattest teacher in the school. Apparently she couldn't make it to the great hall very often which was why they had never seen her, but James and Teddy always smirked when walking into her class. She was so fat that there was a joke that a broom couldn't even lift her. Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid was either really easy or really scary. He either gave them easy book work and easy animals, or he forced a really dangerous animal on them saying that it was harmless. Divination was a joke according to Orion and Murphy. The teacher loved Orion since he was named after a constellation and he was pretty creative when it came to making stuff up. Muggle Studies was a snap because they had Murphy to tutor them. His mom being a muggle he was good with that stuff. Arithmacy was pretty easy and basically math. That is why James and Teddy liked it. It was actually very little magic and mostly had to do with codes like ancient ruins.

Two weeks later James once again stood on the quidditch pitch with his Firebolt 3. Orion had a French broom called an Eiffel and Murphy was hugging his Valorian. They were trying out for the positions of chaser, beater, and keeper respectively. Teddy sat in the stands watching alongside Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall who was a staunch Gryffindor quidditch supporter. He looked a little uncomfortable scrunched between the two professors, but James, Orion, and Murphy weren't really paying attention.

"Hello folks, I'm the new gryffindor team captain. The name's Trevor Banks, and I'm a sixth year chaser this year. We have four open spots on the team this year, we need two chasers, a keeper, and a beater. I'm the only chaser left from last year, and Webster over there is the lone beater. Vivia Paladoris here is our fifth year seeker. How about we do a couple laps around the field with everyone so I can see how you fly as a group and then we'll have some smaller groups go around. I want everyone to go around the field and weave between the poles and around the stands." The group mounted and got up in the air before Banks blew his whistle and they took off.

After the flying evaluations, Banks had them group together into what position they were seeking. James stood amid a group of chasers. No one else from his year was trying out, but there was a very big looking fourth year guy, three fourth year girls, two fifth year girls, and a fifth year guy that looked very muscular. He looked at his small muscles and realized he was a lot smaller than these older kids. Last year the size difference hadn't fazed him, but not making the team had changed him. He was a little less certain.

The chaser try outs and keeper try outs were to take place at the same time. First, Trevor Banks would get five shots on the keeper. If they saved three or more shots, then they got to continue. The rest were told to leave the pitch. Murphy sent James a thumbs up. He had saved four out of five and none of the other keepers had saved five out of five. Only half of the original eight keepers were left and Murphy was one of them. James smiled at him before snapping to attention as Banks called the chasers up into the air.

The chasers were to do some drills where they passed the ball around, and then they divided up into teams of three with Banks and played each other trying to capture the ball from each other. James was especially pleased when he intercepted a pass from Banks to the fifth year boy with the muscles. After about twenty minutes of this, the captain called them all down. Two of the fourth year girls were weeded out along with the muscled fifth year boy. Trevor looked a bit sad as he eliminated the fifth year and James guessed they were friends. The guy wasn't very good though, and James knew that he already like Banks for this. He respected him for being able to do the hard thing that was best for the team.

Then the remaining five chasers were going to make five shots at each of the four remaining keepers. The first two keepers had saved three of Banks' shots, but they each only saved two of James' which made him feel pretty good about himself. He could tell that Banks was grinning. Murphy was a tough keeper. He watched so much quidditch with his dad that he could read a chaser and tell where he was going with the shot. James was happy to get one shot past his friend. He was the only trying out chaser to in fact get a shot past Murphy, as Murphy shut out all of the others.

"AND FINNIGAN SHUTS OUT ALL OF THE HOPEFUL CHASERS EXCEPT THE SINGLE ELUSIVE SHOT BY POTTER THAT SLID INTO THE LEFT RING! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR THE IRISH KESTRALS FAN WHOSE OWL IS NAMED AFTER O'HARE A FAMOUS KESTRALS KEEPER!" shouted Teddy from the stands cheering for his friends with a humorous commentary. James smiled and faced up the final keeper, landing two shots on her.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to the chasers and keepers trying out, Trevor had asked the beaters to try out with Webster. Apparently Trevor trusted the beater who had been on the team for as long as he had and was a good friend. It had been a toss up for the captains spot, but Webster had been made a Prefect so Trevor had been made captain.

Soon Webster, Banks and the seeker who had observed the try outs too met on the pitch and conversed quietly for a few minutes. They each nodded in turn before they went to the group of hopefuls remaining on the field.

"After talking with my team mates we had all come to the same decisions. We had a lot of very good candidates for each position, but we are very happy with our selections and hope all of you that didn't make the team will come out to every game and cheer for us. My first selections will be that of chasers. Olivia Gump and James Potter, congratulations!" James smiled as he stepped forward.

"POTTER AND GUMP MAKE THE TEAM. NO DOUBT THEY WILL LEAD THE LIONS TO UNTOLD VICTORIES WITH THEIR FABULOUS TRIO OF BANKS GUMP AND POTTER!" shouted Teddy from the stands. Even the chasers who had been cut smiled. James looked over to see that Olivia was the pretty fourth year girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Now, the keeper position was very difficult also, but after proving himself Murphy Finnigan deserves the spot. Congratulations Murphy."

"AND FINNIGAN WILL BE KEEPING FOR GRYFFINDOR THIS SEASON. TO ANY FUTURE QUIDDITCH PLAYERS, NAME YOUR OWLS AFTER FAMOUS PLAYERS THAT HAVE THE POSITION YOU PLAY! IT'S A GUARUNTEE!"

"And finally, I was watching the beater try outs from a distance, and will agree with Webster's decision. Orion Black is our new beater. I think we will have a really great team this year and thank you to everyone who had the guts to come out here and try out. Each of you did very well and I will keep in mind anything I noticed in cases of injuries or suspensions on the team which we hopefully won't have to deal with. If those on the team could join me in the locker room for a brief talk that would be great."

"AND BLACK COMPLETES THE TEAM! WHAT AN EXCITING TRY OUT! THE RED AND GOLD SUPPORTERS HAVE AN AMAZING SEASON TO LOOK FORWARD TO SO LOOK OUT EVERYONE ELSE. THE LIONS WITH THEIR YOUNG TEAM WILL BE GOING FOR THE CUP!"

"Thanks Lupin!" called Trevor up to Teddy who was smiling at his three friends who had made the team. The only sad part for him was that he would have to sit by himself at all the matches. Gryffindor had been fairly good the past two years, getting second in the quidditch cup to Ravenclaw both years, and the four boys had enjoyed attending the games together.

James, Orion, and Murphy slung their brooms over their shoulders, grinning like madmen as they trooped into the locker room. Webster was leaning against a locker and Paladoris the slim seeker was tucked neatly into his side. They were obviously a couple. Trevor stood in front of bench, so the three boys followed Olivia as she sat on the bench.

"Congratulations. Each of you were amazing out there and I'm very hopeful for this year's tournament. I've already worked around the prefects schedules and we are going to practice every Tuesday and Thursday from after classes until dinner. If we are having a bad practice I've arranged it with Professor Longbottom that we can practice into dinner and the House Elves will get us a team dinner. Our very first match is against hufflepuff, but they are a fully returning team. This is good and bad. This year they are all very experienced seventh years. They have no new members at all. However, next year they won't even have a captain that is returning so they will be very weak. Our team is a very young team and we may have as many as two years together without needing try outs. We may be young this year, but we will be a very experienced team soon. We have talent, heart, and determination. WHO ARE WE?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the returning players. He tried again. "WHO ARE WE?" "GRYFFINDOR!!" shouted all of the players making the locker room vibrate with noise. "Team dismissed!"

James, Murphy, and Orion grinned as they filed out of the locker room. They had made the team. They were met by a grinning Teddy Lupin.

"Congratulations guys! I knew you would make it!"

"Thanks Teddy, your commentating really helped lighten the mood. It was great!" said Orion happily hugging his friend.

"McGonagall and Longbottom thought so too. I was just being goofy the first time, but then they encouraged me to continue. I'm the new announcer for the quidditch matches!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed all three of the players together.

"That's so great, Teddy!" exclaimed Murphy backslapping his friend. Teddy grinned modestly.

"Well I had to find something to do while you guys played. I would have had to sit with the girls which I doubt would have gone over well. Victoire is still mad at me for the fake love letters from that sixth year Adam." The four boys laughed and headed into the castle happily brooms over their shoulders.

The week before Halloween was the first quidditch match. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Orion, Murphy, and James were all very nervous, but Trevor made them eat some breakfast before they headed down to the locker rooms. Teddy went with them as far as the door, but then went up to the announcers chair in the teacher's box. He just hoped he remembered all the names.

"Okay team, we've worked strategy against Hufflepuff since day one. We know that their chasers aren't their strong part, but that they have the biggest, best beaters a team could ask for. Their keeper is the weakest link in their chain as he is distracted easily, and their seeker is the one that Paladoris has to look out for. Yang is amazing. He's already signed with the Chudley Cannons for next season. Maybe they will win a game. However, we have our weapons too. From what I've heard, we are the best team of chasers around. We have a super tough keeper and some bloody good beaters and a seeker that's as fast as lightening. Lets go out there and show them how lions roar! WHO ARE WE?" "GRYFFINOR!"

Suddenly Teddy Lupin's voice was sonorified and could be heard all over the stadium. "Welcome Hogwarts students and staff to the first quidditch match of the season, and sure to be a good game too with the experienced Hufflepuff team on one end of the stadium vs the young lion pack with loads of talent on the other. And here comes our yellow team! Yang…….." The Hufflepuff supporters cheered as their players flew out of the locker room for some laps around the field. As they settled down Teddy introduced the Gyffindor team. "And now for the proud gryffindors led by captain chaser Banks, rookie chasers Gump and Potter, keeper Finnigan, beaters Black and Webster, and their seeker Paladoris!" The crowd cheered as they shot out of the locker room and James felt as if he was in an empty stadium as he ignored the cheering crowd and settled down. Yang and Banks shook hands before the players lined up.

Before James knew it Madame Hooch had blown her whistle and they were shooting into the air after the quaffle. He was a little surprised when he was the one to catch the toss and was instinctively shooting toward the hufflepuff goals. "AND POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, A ROOKIE WINS THE TOSS, BUT A WELL AIMED BLUDGER COULD GIVE THE BALL TO THE BADGERS."

James however dodged the bludger and passed the ball neatly to Trevor who swooped around behind him before passing it back and setting him up to take a shot. James put on a little extra speed before shooting the ball past the keeper and into the left ring. The red crowd went wild. "POTTER PASSES TO BANKS, BANKS PULLS A MOVE ON HUFFLEPUFF CHASER RODRIGUEZ AND BACK TO POTTER WHO TOSSES IT INTO THE LEFT RING LIKE ITS NOTHING! GYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

"Good job Potter!" called Trevor smiling as they headed back onto defense. James smiled on his first goal. Quidditch was the best. Before long, the score was 70-30 gryffindor. James had score three goals, and was playing superbly. After his third goal, the crowd had started chanting his name. All of the fans could tell that Potter was going to be a great player. He had stolen the ball from the other team four times and only lost it once. The gryffindor chasers were dominating play, and Murphy had saved two difficult shots. About an hour into the game a well aimed bludger by Orion gave gryffindor another ten points and almost took Rodriguez out of the game. Soon the score was 110- 50 Gryffindor in the lead. However, by the time Yang caught the snitch, the score was only 210-70 and so the 150 points for catching the snitch made it a close game of 210-220 Hufflepuff winning. "AND YANG CATCHES THE SNITCH FOR 150 POINTS GIVING THE BADGERS A 10 POINT ADVANTAGE OVER THE LIONS. HUFFLEPUFF WINS! CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH TEAMS FOR A BRILLIANTLY PLAYED GAME! NEXT MATCH IS SLYTHERIN VS RAVENCLAW. DON'T MISS THE GREEN VS. BLUE! SEE YOU THERE!"

The gryffindor team headed into the locker room only somewhat dejectedly. "Well team, that was a great first match. I can't say our chasers could have performed any better with 210 points! Amazing James! I've never seen a third year with so much talent. Too bad that idiot didn't put you on the team last year. And Black and Webster. That. Was. Amazing. You created so many turnovers and saved our necks quite a few times out there. Great teamwork. Didn't know you two had it in you. Murphy, Murphy, Murphy, I don't know what to tell you except that you are amazing, amazing, amazing! Only seven shots you didn't save out of a lot more than seven. Great work man. And even if you didn't catch the snitch Vivia, don't feel bad. You kept Yang pretty busy with that fake out around the middle of the game. He's gonna play pro, so, you did your best and the game was still very close. Even if we lost, we are not out of the running for the cup. We'll have to see how the rest of the games play out, but this may have been our most difficult match of the season. Next up is Slytherin right before break. We're going to start strategizing for them on Tuesday. Rest up this weekend. Good game!" said Banks who was secretly a little surprised at how well his team had played. They looked good for having four new players, especially against such a strong Hufflepuff team. He wasn't sure if they played Hufflepuff again that gryffindor wouldn't win. "WHO ARE WE?" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Team Dismissed."

Following the match, the gryffindor house wasn't too disappointed to have a party. It was a little less euphoric than usual, but there was food and mingling in the common room after dinner. It wasn't an all out party, but everyone was proud that their team had played such an exciting match. James received a lot of praise for scoring 11 goals, over half of the teams' points. He and the other three marauders soon retreated to the dorm though.

"So, did you realize that next Saturday is not only Halloween, but also our first ever Hogsmead trip?" asked Murphy excitedly as he put on his green and yellow Kenmore Kestrels pajamas.

"Yeah, this year is going to be so awesome!" exclaimed Orion. "We get to go to Hogsmead, we pull great pranks…"

"PRANKS!" exclaimed James interrupting him. "We don't have a Halloween Prank yet!"

"Well you guys have been so busy with quidditch, I didn't want to bring it up," replied Teddy as the other three boys displayed looks of utter shock.

"We have to have a prank," said Orion panicking. "I AM NOT DRESSING LIKE A GIRL!"

"Why would we have to dress like a girl?" asked Murphy tiredly as he got into bed.

"THE CODE!" exclaimed James exasperatedly. He sat down on his bed. "We will find something by Saturday. If not… I think I would rather die."

"We'll worry about it tomorrow. Goodnight Marauders," said Orion sleepily.

A week later the boys still didn't have a prank. They had searched through books in the library for hours on Wednesday night and on Friday. They simply hadn't been able to find something with enough class and humor as well as not being too difficult to pull off on such short notice. It was Saturday morning and they sipped their juice before going on their Hogsmead trip. Before they knew it they were in the carriages to Hogsmead with their pockets full of money, but they were only a bit excited about their trip.

"Let's stop by the Hogsmead Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes first. I need some new dungbombs," said Orion.

"That was awesome when you let them off in Yang's cauldron last week in potions. Her potions was awesomely destroyed and we got out of the rest of class."

"Yeah, but I think she knows it was me; she gave me dirty looks all week." With that the boys had arrived in Hogsmead and were headed off to the brightly colored Joke shop. Many kids still went to Zonko's but WWW and Zonkos had different types of products. James and his friends preferred WWW because it was owned by James' uncle George, and it had a wider selection and always had new products while Zonko's only carried the classics. They were some of the first to arrive at the shop so the bell above the door could be heard when they entered.

"JAMES! MY FAVORITE NEPHEW!" exclaimed George Weasley from behind the counter. His bright purple robes clashed with his red hair which was sticking up all over the place. Behind him was a picture of him and his deceased twin brother Fred laughing as they opened their first store together. James smiled and hugged his uncle.

"Hi Uncle George," he said somewhat less enthusiastically.

"Why the long face Potter?" he asked as the bell rang once more and some more Hogwarts students flooded into the store. Roger, George's normal manager for the Hogsmead store walked in from the back room.

"Why are you here and not at your normal store in Diagon Alley?" asked James.

"Well, I wanted to see you," said George smiling. "Why don't you and your friends come into the back room so we can have a chat?" The four boys and the tall redhead filed into the back room which was full of boxes and things of a mysterious nature such as a cauldron that was bubbling in the corner.

"So how's your first Hogsmead trip going?" he asked happily.

"Well, yours is the first store we've been in so great!" said Orion looking around.

"How about I make this visit extra special and you guys volunteer to do a favor for me?" asked George with a mischievous grin.

"Sure," answered the four boys together.

"I have a new product. It isn't on the market yet, but it's sure to be a hit. I want to give some to you boys before I sell it to anyone else. So will you do me a favor and take it and use to well?"

"SURE!" exclaimed James excitedly. "What is it?"

"Well I'm calling it Bubbling Belching Blast Off Potion. You drink some, and you can fly around until you belch. The potion creates bubbles in your stomach that cause you to rise and you can swim around in the air until you burp up the bubbles. Then you will gradually float back down to the ground. Great fun I'm telling you. I stole the idea from a muggle movie. It even comes in great flavors, my favorite being pumpkin juice as it reminds me of my Hogwarts days."

"This is PERFECT!" exclaimed Orion. "George my good man, how much of this potion would it take to send the entire Hogwarts students and staff afloat?"

"Who would have thought the perfect Halloween Prank would literally float into our hands?" said Murphy happily.

"Haha, I knew you were my favorite nephew for a reason. Here's and entire case. This should be just right for the whole school. I would fill each cup about halfway full of this and the other half full of actual pumpkin juice. Take pictures. I want to see this. McGonagall belching."

"Could you owl it to our dorm a little later? We still need to stop by Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks before we leave," said James smiling happily.

"Sure thing kiddo. Don't forget to stop by the Shrieking Shack too."

The boys set out and went to Honeydukes for some good chocolate and some sugar quills. They then went and have two butterbeers each at the pub before stopping by the shrieking shack and heading back to the school.

They hadn't been back in their dorm for ten minutes when they saw a large brown owl knocking on the dorm window with a very large package tied to his feet. They immediately took the package and opened it to find not only the belching potion but also various WWW items that George had added to his gift.

"How are we going to get this potion in to everyone's drinks without anyone noticing?" asked Murphy thoughtfully.

"I've got the idea this time," said Teddy making a rare but intelligent contribution to their prank. "We need to take a trip to the kitchens under the invisibility cloak. The house elves must keep all the pumpkin juice somewhere." James was already pulling out his invisibility cloak and the four boys grabbed a corner of the crate before slipping under it.

The trip to the kitchens was more difficult than usual to maneuver as the boys had a giant crate between them. James was pretty sure that his uncle had put a weightlessness charm on the crate when the owl had carried it. They finally made it to the kitchens and they put the crate in a corner after realizing that the house elves were strangely missing. Possibly because they were under the invisibility cloak they hadn't been attacked by house elves asking if they wanted anything. They then set off in search of pumpkin juice.

It wasn't very hard to find a simmering cauldron full of warm pumpkin juice. It was about half full at the moment, so each of the boys got a pitcher and started dumping some of it down the drain until there was about half of the original amount. They then went to the crate and opened it to reveal bottles of potion which they then dumped into the cauldron until it was once again half full. That was a lot of pumpkin juice. The boys grinned and thought of how perfect this prank was for Halloween. Everyone drank pumpkin juice on this holiday with a toast at the very beginning.

Later that evening at the feast the boys waited anxiously for the food and things to appear.

"Happy Halloween everyone. I would like to start this feast as always with a toast. If everyone will raise their cups to the wonderful house elves who have prepared this meal and the friends and colleagues with whom we share it." Everyone reached for the pumpkin juice which had just appeared on the table and raised their glasses before drinking of the warm juice. James smiled, but nothing happened.

"Enjoy the food" McGonagall continued as the food appeared and everyone began eating. The four boys looked at each other each thinking the same thing. They had been found out and the pumpkin juice had been totally normal. The major dilemma now was whether or not they had pulled a prank on the whole school since they had set it up but it just hadn't gone through. Did they have to dress as girls?

Suddenly about five minutes into the feast they started feeling a tingling. They looked around to see that many had stopped eating suddenly people were lifting off of the ground and floating out of their seats. The four marauders grinned at each other as Orion pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. Soon they too were floating in the air and swimming. Murphy kicked his legs first and the boys followed suit as they swam through the air toward the teachers table where Orion snapped a picture of McGonagall laughing as she tred air. Professor Flitwick was zooming around the other teachers like a fish and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Other students were laughing and swimming around over the tables, some among the floating candles that lit the great hall and some approaching the enchanted ceiling. James looked over to see Elaine and his cousin Victoire doing backflips in the air.

Suddenly an echoing belch could be heard over laughter and talking. Everyone looked over to see an abashed sixth year slytherin girl who was now slowly floating down toward the ground trying to make it so she landed on the ground. Suddenly another loud belch directed people toward a fifth year Hufflepuff and another then to a little first year Gryffindor that was friends with Rose. The entire hall soon erupted in extremely loud belches that sent all of the students into gales of laughter as they floated gently to the ground. Even McGonagall belched loudly and laughed at herself. Uncle George hadn't mentioned that the burping would be so loud. Orion snapped a few more pictures, even one of the Potter brothers who found each other before they belched and drifted downward.

The rest of the feast was very enjoyable and everyone laughed about the funny and enjoyable prank that someone had pulled on the entire school for the third year running. People speculated if it was the same people or different ones each year. They guessed that they had to be older students each time because of the daringness and often complexness of the pranks. The marauders smiled and discreetly fived each other under the table.

Before long it was nearly Christmas Holidays. James, Orion, and Murphy not only had finals to worry about but also the Slytherin Quidditch Match the last weekend before they left. They spent a fun day in Hogsmead the weekend before the quidditch match, and bought Christmas presents for their families and each other behind each others backs.

The day of the match was a cold day with snow on the ground. Snow had become the norm back in November. Students paraded to the match in warm robes, with cloaks, boots, hats, mittens, and scarves. James felt very ready for this game and wasn't listening very much as Banks gave them their pregame pep talk. He knew he only had to go out there and smash them. He didn't listen as Teddy called out the names of the Slytherin players but when POTTER rang out over the pitch he zoomed out of the locker room ready to play.

"AND BANKS CATCHES THE TOSS WHO ZOOMS TOWARD THE SLYTHERIN GOAL. HE SHOOTS AT THE RIGHT RING BUT THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER MATTHEWS DEFLECTS IT. THE BALL IS THEN SNATCHED UP BY GUMP WHO PULLS AROUND TO MAKE ANOTHER SHOT AT THE GOAL BUT NO, A BLUDGER WAS JUST HIT HER WAY BY JENKINS AND SHE PASSES IT TO POTTER WHO TOSSES IT INTO THE LEFT RING RIGHT PAST MATTHEWS. GYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN-ZIIP GRYFFINDOR!" Before long, the score was 150-40 gyffindor winning. James had scored six goals and Slytherin was down a chaser. Orion and Webster working in collaboration had each hit a bludger at the sixth year slytherin chaser Voltaire at the same time. Voltaire, not being super bright had tried to dodge both at the same time which got him nowhere and he had been clobbered by both of them.

"VOLTAIRE GETS CLOBBERED BY TWO WELL AIMED BLUDGERS. SLYTHERIN WILL BE DOWN A CHASER, NO DOUBT. THIS WON'T BE GOOD FOR THE GREEN TEAM I'M SURE. BEST OF LUCK VOLTAIRE IN THE HOSPITAL WING WHERE MADAME STROUT OFFERS THE VERY BEST OF CARE. I'M SURE YOU WILL RECEIVE MANY CHOCOLATES, CARDS, AND FLOWERS FROM YOUR ADORING FANS. YOU HEAR THAT FANS! I PROMISED THEM SO YOU BETTER SEND THEM!" Teddy's prediction was more than right as without a third chaser, the slytherin's scoring ability dropped entirely. Soon the score was 240- 40 and Bell Lestrange the team captain of Slytherin and team seeker was desperate to find the snitch to end the game before they lost by any more. Luck and possibly skill were in her favor when she spotted the snitch and dove for it at full speed catching it before Vivia Paladoris could even realize what was happening.

Gryffindor still won the match 260- 190 and the red crowd was going wild. James was so excited to tell his dad he had scored 140 points for his team in one match. Murphy had almost shut out the slytherin chasers entirely, and Orion had played a great game.

After the match, the party in the common room was loud and crazy as the Lions celebrated the defeat of their arch rivals. Someone had gone to the kitchens and gotten some food and a lot of pumpkin juice, and someone else had set up a gamaphone and was playing as DJ. A little past midnight the party broke up and everyone went to their dorms.

The next week was hard to concentrate due to the impeding holidays. However, the boys all did fairly well. Murphy was doing very well in divination, and Firenze believed he had some sort of gift for the subject. Orion on the other hand did not. He was seriously considering dropping the class for fourth year. He did well on all of his finals including Care of Magical Creatures which had only been to keep the cross breed flubberworm skrewit that Hagrid had bred alive for the entire class. Hagrid had discovered they were allergic to humans so all you had to do was not touch it. James and Teddy had had harder times with Ancient Ruins and Arithmacy. Teddy had even gone to help from Elaine Dridel, the smartest girl in their year who was also in the classes for help before the exams. She had gladly helped him and he had done fairly well on the Arithmacy and Ancient Ruins. James had done exceptionally well in both classes, especially because he had always been very interested in Ancient Ruins due to his Uncle Bill who was a code breaker for Gringots. James was just naturally smart without trying and even difficult things came easily to him. Muggle studies had been a piece of cake because Murphy had been able to explain everything to the boys with more ease than their muggle studies professor. His mom was a muggle and he had grown up in a half-muggle household and could therefore explain things like electricity to the boys. Electricity also happened to be what the final was over and each boy got well over a 100.

For the marauders, the Holidays were very long. Each had something trying happen to them over the holidays and they were sure to write each other about it.

Teddy went to America with his grandma on the most boring vacation of his life. His grandmother had simply wanted to lay on a beach in Florida the entire time. He had gone swimming and spent some time reading. The thing he had enjoyed the most was when his grandmother had taken him to Disney World which had actually been really cool for a muggle theme park.

Orion also had to spend his vacation with his grandmother because his dad was freaking out that the World Cup was to be hosted in England in only a year and a half. The best part of his break had been when his grandmother had given him a picture of his grandfather and revealed he had gone to Hogwarts and was a gryffindor very similar to him. Orion had looked at the picture skeptically. In it was a tallish boy a little older than he was who looked almost exactly like him. His hair was the same black color, but a little longer and it fell a little nicer about the boys forehead in a carefree way. His eyes were a mischievous grey color and his face the same noble and handsome face that Orion saw in the mirror every day. He had smiled at his grandmother and thanked her for the picture.

"You're named after him you know," she said smiling at her grandson.

"Really, so his name was Orion Black too?"

"Not quite, but close enough luv."

Murphy's holidays had been a little less dramatic. Murphy's dad had been ecstatic to hear all about everything quidditch related with Murphy. He had been so proud when his son had made the team and the two relived each game Murphy had played together over the break. However, Murphy's little brother who would be a first year next year got the dragon pox the day after Christmas, and the rest of the holidays had revolved around him. Murphy was just glad he had gotten the dragon pox when he was four and wouldn't get it again.

James' holiday had started normally. They had gone to Christmas at the Burrow and had won the family quidditch tournament. It had been a five on five tournament with no beaters again this year. They had beaten Uncle Ron at keeper, Rose as a seeker, Hugo, Victoire, and Uncle Bill as chasers. Some of the family was getting tired of the Potter family winning every year, but his mom wouldn't hear of it. She laughed saying how all of her older brothers wouldn't let her play when she was little and now she and her family beat them every time. Uncle Ron protested that it was only because Hermione didn't play, but Ginny would laugh and tell him "no" right before she scored on his keeping skills.

The dilemma on James' vacation had been when his dad had announced that they would be holding a New Years Eve Ball. As head of the Auror Department, Harry Potter wanted to bring the Aurors and other Ministry departments closer. So he had devised the idea of a ball on New Years for prominent wizarding families, the Potter's family and friends, and Ministry Workers and their families. It was going to be at James' house in the ballroom, and James was not excited about going. Two days after Christmas he had been forced to go to Diagon Alley and get dress robes for the event. His mother had let him choose scarlet and gold ones in honor of his Gryffindor pride, but he still wasn't excited about wearing them.

The night of the ball came, and James had to dance with each of his girl cousins, his sister Lily, and even some of his girl classmates. His dad had even made him dance with Violet Parkinson a slytherin in his year. Harry had slipped a galleon in his son's pocket and consoled him with the fact that he had been forced to dance with her Aunt Pansy once and she was even more unpleasant.

The boys soon were back at school in their normal schedules. They were spending some time one night working on their atlas. They had snuck outside and had been mapping out the exact locations of the greenhouses and exploring the edge of the Forbidden forest until almost 2 am. They were headed back into the castle and hadn't bothered to put the invisibility cloak back on due to the late hour. Suddenly they heard a mumbling from around the corner. The boys ran with nowhere to hide and the cloak folded away in James' bag.

Seconds after they had evacuated the corridor they were in, Filch walked into view, still awake and searching for troublemakers. Murphy silently gasped behind a statue where he was hiding. Filch passed his way, but Murphy was going crazy. He was absolutely terrified as he waited for the other boys to come find him. As he sat beside the statue he noticed something written on the side of the statue very faintly engraved into the stone. "_Dissendium_" read Murphy quitly as he tapped his wand against the letters. Suddenly there was a grinding noise and the hump of the witch opened to reveal a secret hole. Murphy gasped and looked down it peering into the darkness before whispering _Lumos_ and lighting the hole to reveal a dark passage of a stairway going down indefinitely. Murphy said "_Dissendium_" again, but nothing happened until he hid the statue in frustration with his wand. The passage closed up. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the boys and sprinted back to the gryffindor tower.

"Guys," he panted reaching the dorm to find the other three boys there already.

"Wow Murphy, we were so worried Filch caught you!" exclaimed Orion a little to sentimentally as he ran over to him and hugged him as if for dear life.

"He got worried that you were being tortured," explained Teddy. "He has an overactive imagination.

"No I wasn't being tortured. But that was a close call."

"Its so hard when you don't know if some teacher or Filch is going to pop out at you," said James distractedly as he added some things to the map that they had explored out on the grounds.

"Yeah, sometimes it would be nice to have Filch on the map so we would know exactly where he was," said Murphy off handedly as he sat down next to James to look at the map.

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Teddy. "We put Filch on the map! There has to be some sort of charm or something. We could research it and the map could be so much better. We could put all of the teachers on it! Students too! I never imagined a charmed map before, but we're bright enough. We could do it. Why do we need a whole Atlas of Maps. With magic we could put it on a single piece of parchment!"

"What a great idea! It's perfectly devious. Well of course it is. We are the Marauders, but still. I love it! You would come up with it Teddy. And Murphy too. You do deserve credit for putting the idea in his head," laughed Orion as the boys realized the genius of the plan.

"We must start at once," stated James. "Library, tomorrow."

The very first day in the library the boys found nothing. However, that small fact didn't deter them and they spent the next month scanning through books trying to find things that would help them. The first thing they found was a book on wizarding architecture that showed how wizards made blueprints. Wizards could put on once piece of paper what muggles put on ten by superimposing all of the floors of a floorplan in intricate detail on one piece of parchment. Then, whoever was holding or observing the blueprint would focus his attention on a floor or even a specific room, and the blueprint would show that floor or area in detail with all of the other parts of the blueprint fading into the background. The spells and charms to make a map like this were actually fairly simple, but the drawing to make the map was very involved. After finding these spells, James spent a good two weeks redrawing the maps in the atlas onto one three foot piece of parchment. It was very interesting to see when you were focusing on the third floor and suddenly you jumped five floors to the sixth. You could zoom into the dungeons and see all of the narrow hallways and James had gone into so much detail as to add certain landmark statues and every door and window.

One problem that the boys realized when they made this map was the stairs that moved. It presented the same problem that people had on maps. How could you map something that is moving around. The boys spent weeks and weeks trying to find something or anything that would help them. Finally, they stumbled across a circled passage in an old book with the letters MM written right above it.

The book was old, filled with charms that were unfashionable or forgotten. This one was a spell that could be enchanted on the plans of a house to show intruders. If the master of the house kept a blueprint of his house with him, he could see when someone arrived at the door as they appeared as a little black dot on the paper with a name labeling the person. The spell was quite easy and only had to be cast at the entrance of a household on both the map and the house. The four boys decided that the entrance to Hogwarts wasn't the front doors and that it was the gates in Hogsmead. The next trip to Hogsmead was the weekend of Valentines Day, and although the boys were apprehensive about going into town on such a feared day, they decided a trip would be worth it.

On February 10th, four boys huddled against the chill at the Gates of Hogwarts. They had brought the book and were finally ready to cast the spell. They cast it together and smiled as they looked at the map. Hundreds of little black dots danced across the page. James focused on the gates of Hogwarts to see four little black dots labeled James Potter, Orion Black, Murphy Finnigan, and Ted Lupin. He ran a few paces forward to see the black dot mimic his movements. The four boys laughed and watched as dots moved about the castle. McGonagall was in her office, Filch was stalking the third floor corridor, and Hagrid was walking this way. James and the other three boys looked up to see him a mere ten feet away.

"Hi Hagrid," they chimed as James quickly stuffed the map into his bag.

"What are you fer boys doin ere? Up t' trouble no doubt. What's tha' you 'ad in your 'ands there James?"

"Nothing professor, it was just a piece of scrap parchment. I was going to draw a picture of the snow and ice covered lake with the castle in the background. I'm a bit of an artist, but its too chilly. The cold will freeze my ink and my hands before I can get any progress."

"Oh, well I'm off to Three Broomsticks fer a butterbeer, why don' you join me? It will warm yah up. Treats on me." The four boys nodded and followed Hagrid to the pub where they enjoyed a warm butterbeer before heading back to the castle. That was when they decided that the Marauders Map as they were now calling it, could not just remain as it was. It would have to be disguised so that the average person could read it. It needed protective spells. Spells against someone reading a diary were easy to find, and the boys decided to apply them to the map.

"Look, this here password protects your diary. It causes any words to remain invisible until the person says the password or words and then the words begin appearing. We could do this one," said Teddy.

"We need a password a teacher would never ever say," said Murphy thinking aloud. James scratched his head as Orion started laughing.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," said Orion.

"Actually, that's perfect. Not obvious, but good enough," said Teddy putting the book _Secreting your Secrets from Others through Spells_ into his bag so they could perform the spell later. "We only need a password to lock up the map after we've managed to finish whatever mischief we wanted to achieve by using it."

"That's a good one. Easy to remember, and quick to say if you're in a hurry," said Murphy. "Mischief Managed."

A few days later the boys were laying around the dorm when Teddy sat up from the book he was reading. "I've found something in that book _Secreting your Secrets from Others through Spells._"

"You're reading that for fun?" said Orion incredulously. Teddy nodded. "You would!"

"It's a good one for the map. It's a spell that insults the reader if they try and read someone's journal that has the spell we put on the map on it. It's quite good. It even thinks up insults based on what the caster would actually say. Like lets say your worst enemy tried to read your diary. It would tell them to piss off quite rudely with insults that you actually use on them. Or say someone who was very good looking. Then it would say something like, you should go out with me and maybe I'll let you read this. Very good piece of magic if we can get it to work.

Soon, the boys had put dozens of charms and spells on the map and had near perfected it. One day after Elaine Dridel had thrown James' homework into the fire when he made her mad, they decided to not only fireproof it, but waterproof it, put a spell on it that would compel someone to find it if lost, and one that would compel someone not to throw it away. They had found a spell that would allow the stairs and their movements to be tracked. In all the map was near perfect and April fools day was approaching. The boys however, had already come up with a marvelous prank.

In midmarch was the final gryffindor quidditch match against Ravenclaw. It was the final match of the season. Hufflepuff had beaten both slytherin and ravenclaw, and unless gryffindor won the match by over fifty points, hufflepuff would win the quidditch cup for the first time in over fifty years. Gryffindor didn't win the match by fifty points. Gryffindor didn't even win the match. They lost by forty points when the ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch. What use was it to have the best three chasers and keeper in the school when your seeker never caught the snitch? The next day the great hall had been decked out in yellow and the trophy presented to captain Yang. His little sister ShiShi had convinced all the gryffindor girls to wear yellow in support, and the gryffindor players were demoralized. James scowled at Elaine Dridel as she smiled at him with her yellow outfit and yellow headband in her dark brown hair. Next year it would be red.

The night of March 31st, the four boys dressed in all black. James had ordered black muggle pants and sweaters for his birthday, and the boys were wearing black trainers and had put darkening charms on their faces and on Murphy's hair. They snuck out of the dorm in their invisibility cloak with the Marauders Map at around two in the morning. McGonagall had waited a long time to go to sleep and they quietly snuck toward her office. They had spent the last two weeks hiding out near her office waiting to hear someone give the password. It was Cheshire Cat. Upon reaching the gargoyle, the boys whispered the password and silently trod up the stairs. Teddy had practiced Silencing charms for weeks and shot one at the sleeping victim before the boys poked him gently.

"Wake up," whispered Teddy. The sorting hat's slits that served as it's eyes opened and it looked at the four boys. The slash of it's mouth moved, but nothing came out of it. Teddy picked up hat and sat it on his head.

"Sorry to do this to you Mr. Sorting Hat, Sir, but we were wondering if you would do us a favor?" asked Orion.

_What sort of favor?_ Asked the sorting hat to Teddy through his mind which Teddy relayed quietly to the other three boys.

"We want to prank the school, not in a bad way, but for fun. It will support inter house unity and all. We know you like that sort of thing. We want to send the entire school on a scavenger hunt to find you, our favorite hat ever," said James looking at the sorting hat. The sorting hat nodded and agreed with Teddy to go.

"Thanks, we were too afraid to kidnap you. We're really glad you agreed to go. We made all the clues rhyme and everything. Just because we know you work so hard on your song every year and it rhymes and stuff," said Murphy. The boys quietly took the sorting hat back to their dorm where they had prepared a comfortable stool for him to stay the night on. They had taken off the silencing charm on him and he was comfortable in the dorm. He had even commented on how nice and clean the boys were. He hadn't been outside of the Great Hall and Headmaster's office in a while so this was a nice change.

The next morning was a Friday, and once everyone was at breakfast, red writing suddenly appeared above the house tables as a booming voice read the words over the noise of the entire hall.

**Dearest Hogwarts Students and Staff, **

**I've kidnapped your dear sorting hat.**

**I'm quite sure you don't know where he's at.**

**So If you want your good friend back,**

**You'll have to go where beaters whack.**

Everyone started talking loudly at once. The sorting hat stolen? Suddenly McGonagall stood up silencing the entire hall. The hall remained silent as she silently traveled around behind the teachers' table and went into the door behind the hall. She returned almost immediately with a shocked look on her face. "I've spoken with the portraits in my office, and the sorting hat is indeed missing. I'm afraid that the only way to get back our hat will be to follow this thief's crazy scheme. I believe the best way to get this done will be to cancel this morning's classes so that the school can find our sorting hat. If everyone will go to their teacher that they have for the first class on Friday mornings so that we can be somewhat organized. If you have a free period, come to me. We are going to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"The riddle in the sky there is obviously a clue. We simply need to figure out what it wants us to do. Everyone meet in your groups and we'll decide a course of action." Teddy, Orion, James, and Murphy grinned. McGonagall was actually going to play along with it. They were missing morning classes. The school was going to participate in the scavenger hunt. James slipped behind a door and under the invisibility cloak. He had work to do.

Professor Flitwick was brimming with excitement when the boys reached him and their class. "I do think I know where the clue is pointing us. How about everyone else?" Hands shot in the air. "Daisy, where do you think the clue is pointing us?" The professor asked a blond Hufflepuff girl.

"Beaters whack on the Quidditch Pitch Professor. I think we should go there."

"Right you are, ten points to Hufflepuff."

Soon McGonagall asked what the other groups thought and it was unanimous. The school poured out of the building down to the quidditch pitch. Once the slowest first year had arrived words suddenly soared above their heads in bright red letters.

**Dearest Hogwarts Students and Staff,**

**You're one step closer, that is true,**

**So here is another Clue.**

**This professor's color is green,**

**Arriving in his dungeon office don't scream.**

In no time at all the groups had decided that the clue obviously meant to go to Slughorns Office. Once they had officially decided what the clue meant, Professor Slughorn became very excited clapping his hands at the thought of being as important to be included in the scavenger hunt. The students and staff headed back into the castle and down to the dungeons. Very few could fit into Slughorns office, only the teachers really, but the rest waited in various dungeon classrooms or the hallways. The teachers then reported back to the students who figured out the clues.

**Dearest Hogwarts Students and Staff,**

**Once again you figured out my trick,**

**Now to the place where you would find a stick.**

**Not just any old stick will do,**

**One with purple spots found in .**

Far less groups figured out this clue. This was because not very many people knew what this rhyme was talking about. Obviously, you were meant to finish the rhyme, but it was a difficult clue. All of the groups with fifth years in them knew right away what the clue was talking about. As did Professor Longbottom's group. A plant with purple spots on it's branches had been developed by Professor Longbottom and was currently being studied by his Owl year students the fifth years. Professor Longbottom also happened to keep it in Greenhouse Number Two which fit perfectly into the rhyme. The students and staff set off across the grounds once again and upon everyone reaching the area around the greenhouse, red letters appeared on the glass of the greenhouse.

**Dearest Hogwarts Students and Staff,**

**Perhaps the next clue will be your doom,**

**So look high and look low for this room.**

**Polish it with Mr. Filch for a detention,**

**Sometimes the awards in here need some attention.**

Troublemakers got this one immediately, while others took longer to comprehend the clue. Before long the entire school was headed to the trophy room where school awards were located. The room was actually pretty big and almost all of the groups fit into the room and the rest only had to wait outside in the halls. The red letters once again appeared.

**Dearest Hogwarts Students and Staff,**

**You found this clue very fast,**

**Maybe the next will be your last.**

**Now to the place where you skiv off class,**

**It is clear and looks like glass.**

This clue was also a bit harder, and took some groups longer to understand, but there was hope of an end in sight with this clue. It was nearly lunch, and people were beginning to worry the scavenger hunt would continue past lunch. Every group eventually decided to go to the lake. The red letters appeared once again.

**Dearest Hogwarts Students and Staff,**

**Head off to your favorite class,**

**Where you fill your plate and glass.**

**Here you shall find your good friend on a stool,**

**Have a happy April Fool!**

Soon all the groups were headed back to where they started. The Great Hall. Here the sorting hat sat proudly on a stool while the tables were already laid with lunch. The students had been laughing and having a good time all morning, and this was an excellent way to end the fun, with lunch. McGonagall herself looked as if she had enjoyed it. She took the sorting hat back into the room behind the hall for a bit before returning and announcing that afternoon classes were cancelled as well. The day was a day off from classes due to the excitement of the morning. James, who had rejoined the group and the other boys smiled happily as people around them relished in the great prank.

After lunch, the boys were exiting the great hall when Neville cornered them. "Please come see me in my office." The boys followed him to the office where plants and pictures of his family dominated. Professor McGonagall sat behind the desk.

"Hello boys," she said calmly. "Quite funny really that you're here. You were the ones who stole the sorting hat. Yes, I know, he told me. However, you managed not to break any major school rules. You did not steal as you asked the sorting hat to come with you, and you didn't break into my office as you obviously knew the password. Which for the record has been changed. The only rule you actually broke was being out past curfew. So the only punishment I can give you is a detention each, polishing the trophy room with Filch. It's extra dirty due to everyone being in it today. And also, since your actions supported school unity and allowed the school to spend a day without house rivalries and with fun, I'm going to award you fifteen points each to gryffindor."

The boys simply stood in shock during her entire speech. Orion's mouth was literally hanging open. "You boys surprised me very much today. Orion Black, before today I hadn't made the connection, but after today there's no doubt. You simply look just like him, but I hadn't realized he had ever had any children. I did not know your grandfather was Sirius Black. It's simply crazy that you, Sirius's grandson, James Potter's grandson and namesake, and Teddy Lupin's son would all attend Hogwarts at the same time, become best friends in gryffindor, and become pranksters just like they did. Murphy Finnigan, you are an excellent addition to this group too, don't get me wrong. I'm ever so glad at how different you are from Peter Pettigrew. Boys, you are dismissed."

The boys walked out of the office in shock. Orion had no idea that his father's father had been Sirius Black. He didn't even know who that was. He didn't know that he and James' grandfather's had been best friends. He hadn't had a clue. Maybe McGonagall was nuts. Teddy had known that his father and James Potter I had been good friends, but didn't know who Peter Pettigrew was, and neither did James. They shrugged it off.

The boys were ready for summer. However, they had to go through the rest of the year and exams first. Exams went as usual, and soon the boys were on the Hogwarts Express home. This year as they divvied up the Marauding Items, Orion took the photo album and prank notebook, while Teddy took the code, James the map and cloak, and Murphy the book of secrets. Once again they planned things for Murphy's birthday and a trip to Diagon Alley.

**Hi everyone! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? review and tell me what you thought. I want to know exactly what you think of my style, content, and everything! I'm so happy to update, I hope all the yanks had a happy Independence day! I know I spent the occasion well. Take my poll!! only two people took it and its going to need at least a few more votes before I can put the results in the story. Thanks angelauthor14 and Ron 4 the reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I will update soon!! I would really like a few more reviews though... Lots of love Ellie**


	5. The Fourth Year

**The Fourth Year**

The Black family was sitting around the table for dinner. Orion suddenly spoke up. "Dad, can I have my friends come here for Murphy's birthday this year?"

"Sure," answered Mr. Black distractedly. He had answered almost the same way when his son had asked to go to his friend James' house the year before.

"Thanks dad, mom, would you mind making some food for us?"

"No problem baby."

On July 30th, James Potter, Murphy Finnigan, and Teddy Lupin all said goodbye to their families and hopped into their fireplaces. "Black Manor." Orion was waiting anxiously for them to arrive. His grandmother was waiting with him as she had never met his friends. Murphy was the first to arrive.

"Hi Murphy! You made it! Happy Birthday! This is my grandma and welcome to my house."

"Nice place," coughed the boy who had gotten a little taller over the summer and whose strawberry blond hair was a little lighter.

"Are you gonna just ignore me?" said a voice from the fireplace. Orion's grandmother almost had a heart attack. It was James Potter. He had the same square framed glasses surrounding his hazel eyes, and the messy mop of black hair surrounding his handsome face with the elongated nose and crooked smile filled with perfect teeth. He even held himself in the same arrogant manner and the voice was almost too much for her. Orion's friend James was James Potter, who was exactly like his grandfather.

"Am I late?" asked another voice causing Mrs. Black to have a second freak out. Remus Lupin stepped from the fireplace. His robes were a little nicer, and his coloring was much better, less sickly. His hair was the same light brown and the eyes the same bright blue. His face was a replica of his fathers. Teddy Lupin, how ironic was fate. Suddenly Mrs. Black shifted back to the first to arrive. He looked nothing like Peter. The boy was of a normal height and slender if not muscled in his build. His hair was reddish, not mousy colored. This boy seemed at least somewhat intelligent. He wasn't a follower worshiper. He was one of the boys. In fact, he reminded her of another gryffindor from their year that the marauders hadn't been as close with. Justin Mop, he had died shortly after graduation and he had been a muggle born. Still, she remembered the boy with the reddish hair. However, she still guessed that Murphy was his own person. It scared her as she watched them. They looked just like the boys she had once known. Sure, she always had to double take every time she saw Orion, but three out of the four were practically reincarnated.

The boys had a great time for Murphy's birthday, and then in Diagon Alley two weeks later getting school supplies. They went to Flourish and Bolts where they got books for all of their classes. Then they went to the ice cream parlor for some sweet deliciousness before stopping by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for some items. Then they stopped by the apothecary for refills on their potion kits. Finally they made their way to the robes store where they waited patiently to get fitted for new robes. James noticed someone familiar ahead of them in line but couldn't quite place the shiny brown hair of the girl in the pink cardigan and white shorts. Suddenly she turned around.

"Oi, Dridel!" he exclaimed as she faced him.

"Hi Potter, Black, Finnigan. Hi Teddy."

"How's your summer been?" asked James looking at her with awe. Her hair was long and loose, falling straight. She never wore it down much at school, but it was really different. Her eyes flashed green at him behind long black lashes.

"A lot better before today."

"Why?" he asked still smiling at her.

"You weren't in it," she retorted before skipping up to the platform and getting fitted. James looked at his friends who simply gave him a look saying they didn't know anything. Soon they were being fitted.

"So," said the seamstress after they had each been measured and were ordering their robes. "You are fourth years, correct." They nodded. "So will you be buying your dress robes at this time?" They looked at each other and then their lists before nodding uncertainly. "Ok through this door then."

The boys entered into a large room filled with racks of dress robes. One side was men, and the other, much larger side was for women. The guy's robes looked like nicer versions of their Hogwarts robes, but the women's section was full of what they didn't know were basically muggle dresses in various styles and colors. They moved out and began picking out robes. They didn't have to be too picky on styles, just a simple one. The boys were more concerned with color.

James already had scarlet dress robes that still fit him. However, he wouldn't wear them to the Christmas dance at Hogwarts and at his parents New Years Party. He soon found a majestic dark blue. The material was soft and breathable while it still looked very rich. He took a size close to his off the hanger and then the seamstress would tailor it before he left.

Teddy looked around and saw James pick out dark blue ones quite quickly. He thought about what color he should go with and eventually decided on a chocolate brown color. It looked good with his light hair and his blue eyes contrasted nicely. It was a very simple design, but a touch of lace at the sleeves.

Orion knew exactly what he wanted, and that was black dress robes. He picked out some black ones with some embroidery on them. They were a bit expensive, but it wasn't as if his family hadn't given him enough money. He smiled thinking of how he would be Black in black.

Murphy wasn't sure what color robes he wanted, but he was soon drawn to some lighter blue that matched his eyes. He chose a little more elaborate style that had some dark blue embroidery at the wrists and some interesting buttons. The boys took their robes back to the seamstress who tailored them and put them in bags along with their Hogwarts robes. All four boys had paid extra this year to have their gryffindor house colors on the trim of their robes. They were a bit excited to have their uniforms look a little different this year.

The boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies before meeting back up with their parents to go home. Orion's little brother Erick with black hair and brown eyes was talking excitedly with Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. Al and Rosie the second years were also with their parents as they were not old enough to go shopping by themselves yet. Soon the boys had separated until September 1st.

September first that year was rainy in London. The Potter family huddled under umbrellas together as they said their goodbyes. Ginny Potter was especially upset this year as it was the year her baby, and only daughter left her for Hogwarts. Harry made jokes with his older son about how this year he was going to have to ask a girl to a dance. He also took him aside and asked him to watch out for his little sister. He was old enough that he could watch out for her. He also warned him not to get too many detentions as he was his younger brother's example. He reminded him that Al didn't have the invisibility cloak and that James being the oldest needed to take good care of it.

It actually wasn't that long on the train before Hugo came to James for help. "Lily is in a fight with this boy. He pulled her hair and keeps calling her carrot. He won't leave our compartment and Lily's upset. She not so accidentally hexed him and now his boogers are attacking him."

James headed to the compartment to find Lily laughing at a black haired boy who looked a lot like a Hufflepuff in James' year except said Hufflepuff had red hair. The boy looked even more like the sixth year gryffindor seeker that was the Hufflepuff's sister. "What's your name?" he asked the boy removing the hex.

"Gregory Paladoris."

"I know both your brother and your sister. You should be nicer to girls. Especially when they are James Potter's little sister. I'm going to be watching you now."

"You're James Potter? The quidditch star? The smart one? The one who causes so much trouble? Wow, can I have your autograph?"

"No, you were mean to my sister. Watch out because you may have heard that I'm a bit of a prankster. Well you just moved up my list firstie." With that James swept out of the room knowing that the boy wouldn't try anything else on his sister. He also knew that word would spread that James Potter went on the warpath for his little sister. There would be no pranking of Lily Potter.

He returned to the Marauders compartment to find the boys talking about the Christmas dance. It was the first year that they would be allowed to go, and they didn't want to get stuck with bad dates. "I don't know, ShiShi Yang is just a bit to prim for my tastes. I want a girl who's going to get out there and dance. I want a fun date, and she would get caught up in the formalities," said Orion.

"I'll probally ask Rachel Davies. We always work together on Transfiguration Projects, and she's pretty nice. I'm friends with her brother Ralph too. He won't beat me up like he did James in first year for pranking his sister," said Murphy about the Ravenclaw. "Who are you going to ask James?" said Murphy to James who was staring out the compartment at someone. "Ohh, are you going to ask Elaine then James? You sure stare at her enough."

"What?" asked James snapping out of it.

"I don't blame you man. She got some curves over the summer and I noticed em at the robe shop too. She's always been pretty. And it doesn't help her eyes are a million different colors and shades," said Orion earning a punch from James.

"I don't know. It's Dridel. Whatever, she's just a know it all who doesn't like me and just happened to get some looks over the summer."

"She's always been good looking," said Teddy pointedly. James nodded in consent.

"I think I will ask her. When the time is right. We can't jump the gun on this. I think they start asking girls after Halloween. We have time to think of a great prank first."

School started as normal for the boys after Hugo Weasley, and Lily Potter had been sorted into gryffindor. It wasn't long before James got a note from Banks about the first practice. When the boys got there they were surprised to see that Vivia Paladoris wasn't there.

"Bad news guys. Vivia can't play for the first nine weeks of school because of, reasons," said Banks sadly. "She's in sixth year, and the sixth year project and all."

"What's the sixth year project all about anyways? Why didn't this affect you last year?" asked Olivia. Every year the sixth years disappeared from the common rooms and worked on an extra class as they didn't have fifth year OWLS or seventh year NEWTS. It wasn't talked about among the younger years much, but everyone knew that they did a project and spent a lot of time outside of school. They usually didn't come to meals, especially around Halloween. Apparently it was a very difficult project.

"It's hard to explain. Anyways, the bigger problem is that we need a seeker. We need to have try outs tomorrow. It was the only day I could get the pitch. We are going to have practice every Tuesday and Thursday like last year. We need to work double time as our first game is the weekend of Halloween, November 3rd and it's against Slytherin who doesn't have any players that will be affected by the project. Last year their captain Lestrange was affected, but it didn't matter at our game. In fact, none of the games were affected last year; Slytherin's first game wasn't until mid November."

James immediately went and told Al about how the team needed a new seeker. He knew that his brother would be on the team as soon as Banks told them they needed a seeker. His brother was amazing, better than Vivia. The next day out of the six seekers who showed up, Al was the best and gained the spot on the team.

The very next day James was running late to his potions class when the bell rang. He rolled his eyes and started inventing excuses to Slughorn as to why he was late. He couldn't very well tell his professor what he had really been up to which was merely sleeping in after a long night of marauding about the castle by himself. He had cast a color changing charm on the house elves and today they looked like smurfs, something he had seen in his muggle studies textbook.

As he made his way to the dungeons he heard someone crying. He looked down the corridor to see a small black pile of robes with a dusting of red hair under one of the large picture windows by the trophy room. He knew he wouldn't be on time for potions, so why did it matter. He slowly approached the shaking sack of robes. As he approached the crying girl he recognized it as his little sister Lily. Her bag of first year books looked heavy as he sat down beside her pushing it out of his way.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked startling her. She looked up at him with his mom's brown eyes and a tear streaked face. She immediately hid her face again, embarrassed by her tears. "What's wrong Flower," he repeated the statement again using her childhood nickname.

"It's stupid," she mumbled through her tears. James rubbed her back as her sobs slowed and she calmed down.

"Feel better?" he asked as she whipped her face with a handkerchief he had given her. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Now can you tell me what's wrong, and don't start crying again."

"I overslept. And Hugo went to class without me. I still don't know my way around. I'm the very worst with directions and I don't know where I am at all. I missed an entire potions class yesterday because I couldn't find my way after I left the bathroom. I'm just stupid. And now I'm missing charms too. I don't know how to get there and I really tried."

"Don't start crying again," said her brother as she started to tear up. James stood up and gathered her heavy bag up for her. "Here, I'll carry your bag and walk you to class. Eventually you'll get the hang of it, but the first month here is the worst. I'm on my way to potions now, I'll get your homework and an extra credit assignment from Slughorn for you to do to replace what you missed in class. I also have something for you later, but let's get you to class okay?" The small redhead who looked almost exactly like his mother nodded as she stood up shakily. She dusted off her robes before looking to James. He led her to the charms corridor pointing out the landmarks along the way.

A few minutes later they arrived at the charms classroom where James knocked on the door. He was used to being late to class and interrupting the teachers. They were used to him. He smiled as Flitwick opened the door.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you here? I don't have your class until this afternoon."

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but I ran into my sister Lily who was a little lost. I walked her to class and that's why she's late. I hope you don't mind, but as a first year she still doesn't know her way around the school very well." Flitwick looked at the small Potter who had obviously been crying.

"No problem at all Miss Potter, take a seat, we were just starting," said Flitwick stepping aside for Lily to enter the classroom. James handed her schoolbag to her and gave her a quick hug before she went in the room. Flitwick then whispered to James, "I had heard she missed an entire class yesterday because she was so lost. Thank you for taking care of her James. Fifteen points to gryffindor and I'll see you this afternoon."

James smiled at Flitwick before dashing off to the dungeons where his own class was being held. When he arrived he skidded into the classroom interrupting Slughorn midsentance.

"James Potter, where have you been? You are almost a half an hour late for class," exclaimed Slughorn looking sternly at him.

"This better be good," James heard Dridel whisper to her friend Albright who giggled.

"I was helping my first year sister to class. She was lost on her way to charms and very upset, Professor. I'm really sorry I'm tardy."

"A likely story, five points from gryffindor and take your seat." Elaine and Sarah laughed as James went over to the marauders' table and sat with them.

"So where were you really?" asked Orion a few minutes later in a hushed voice.

"I was taking Lily to class. She was sobbing in the corridor next to the trophy room because she was so lost. I was telling the truth!"

"For once," whispered Teddy.

After class James stayed after while most of the students hurried out of the room. He didn't notice that Elaine had lagged behind and was still fiddling with her papers at her desk when he approached Slughorn. "Professor, my little sister Lily told me how she missed your class yesterday. She got lost in the dungeons I guess. She feels really badly about it, and I told her I would pick up any assignment she may have missed. I was also going to ask you for some sort of extra credit so she could do to make up the work she may have missed. Do you know if you could help me out?" asked James shuffling his feet.

"Really, I did notice she wasn't in class yesterday, but I thought she must be like you and just skiving it off. Well, if that's the case here is a copy of the notes we took yesterday, and hopefully a friend would give her the homework and the notes but if not, here. The homework was a six inch essay on the importance of following directions in a potion. Missing yesterday won't affect her grade, but tell her I do hope she shows up for the next class."

"I will professor and thank you very much, and sorry for my tardiness today." James never noticed Elaine Dridel in the corner of the room with her jaw hanging open then or later in charms when Professor Flitwick thanked him again for bringing his sister to class. Apparently Lily Potter was very good in charms, similar to her grandmother and had been the first to master the charm in class today.

Later that night, after dinner in the common room James went over to his sister and took her aside for a few minutes.

"Here, this is a set of maps of the school. All of the rooms are neatly labeled in blue ink, and the secret passages are marked with red. This one here takes you to the charms corridor and is a great shortcut. This map will help you get around school, and I put a little spell on it but you can't ever tell anyone about the spell." Lily nodded as James showed her the marauders old atlas which they didn't even use anymore. The other three boys had said it would be ok to give it to Lily.

James smiled and tapped the map with his wand saying "Where could a Potter possibly be?" Suddenly three green dots appeared on the map, two of them right next to each other in the blue marked gryffindor common room. One was labeled James Potter, and the other Lily Potter. James walked away from Lily and she watched his dot move with him. "See, now you know exactly where you are and how to get where you are going. And, if you ever need me you will always know where I am at. I'm the little green dot there, and I put Al on there too. Whichever of us is closer really."

Lily smiled looking at her brother. "Wow James, this is really neat. Thanks." She hugged him and put the set of maps in her bag before going back to her friends. James once again didn't notice Elaine Dridel staring at him with a strange look.

It was a few days later in Transfiguration that the boys were sitting in the back of the room vaguely listening to professor Prewitt talk that they got their next big idea. Suddenly James sat up from his drawing and turned to Orion and whispered something in his ear. He looked incredulous for a second and then turned to Teddy and the message was passed down the line.

After class the boys met in their dorm. "Are you crazy! That is so illegal we would end up in Azkaban! Not to mention that we could die trying to do something that stupid! Why would we even do that!" exclaimed Teddy.

"It sounds like it would be fun. We could go out at night as our animals. We could get around the castle easier. It just seems like something Marauders would do."

"It's illegal!" exclaimed Teddy.

"I think we should do it," interrupted Orion. "It would be a difficult piece of magic to learn, but it could be helpful. What do we want to be when we grow up? Maybe one day one of us will need to be an animagus to save our life or something cool. It can be our thing. The marauders. I want to be a dog!"

"Weren't you listening to Prewitt today in class. The form of your animagus form fits your personality, and you don't choose it. There's a spell that can be used to find out your animagus form," said Teddy.

"Let's do it then? Where do you think this spell is, a book? I bet it's in the restricted section. Let's go," said James pulling out the cloak and the map and dragging the boys out the door.

"What, where… no we are not doing this! It is so illegal!" Teddy protested as he got pulled along.

A week later four boys sat in an empty charms classroom. There was a homework assignment for the seventh years on the board, an essay on disillusionment charms. "I'll go first," said Orion bravely. He walked a few paces away from the other boys before whispering the spell. Suddenly the image of a big black dog jumped out of his wand tip. The dog ran around Orion a few times before disappearing. "I'm a dog, a loveable, loyal, handsome dog."

"I guess I'll go next," said Murphy before reciting the spell. Out of his wand tip came a rabbit looking thing. "It's an Irish Hare," said Murphy as it hopped around the classroom. It was large for a rabbit and a sandy reddish color. "It fits me perfectly. Irish. And my favorite player is named O'Hare. I like it."

"Teddy, you're next," said James pushing his friend.

"I don't even want to do this," moaned Teddy.

"However, it is an official Marauder activity that we have added to the code, and unwillingness to participate will result in extreme punishment." Teddy glared at James before muttering the spell. Out of his wand tip came a ferocious looking wolf. However, it didn't act very ferociously as it danced around Teddy's feet before disappearing. "How fitting, like your dad," commented James before going to the middle of the room to perform his own spell.

However, when he performed his spell something odd happened. At first a large stag appeared and began to prance around James, but it was followed by another image of a reddish brown owl that began to fly around James' head. The boys watched before both animals disappeared.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Murphy. "Why were there two animals?"

"What does the book say about two animals appearing?" asked James nervously.

"Dual Animagi forms are rare, but sometimes can be attained among those who have natural abilities in transfiguration and are found naturally for no apparent reason in others. A person with a dual animagi form can learn to transform into both forms, but often chooses a favorite that they choose to use more often," Teddy read from the book.

"Wow, I guess I can choose, Owl, or Stag. Stags are cooler, but Owls are neat because they can fly. I'm going to learn both."

"Well, this is only the first stage of becoming an animagus, finding out your form. Now we have to research the anatomy of our animals and understand our animals. This stage can be difficult, but I'm sure there is plenty in the library.

The boys from that point on spent time between their classes working on their project. They had soon developed the code name of working on some extra credit whenever they were going to work on the project. They often went at night too, sneaking into the library after hours and reading at a study table all by themselves. They had free access to all books including the restricted section without the nosey library watching their every move.

One day Murphy was telling James and Orion all about the interesting things he had learned about the internal anatomy of the Irish hare when James interrupted him somewhat rudely. "You know Longears, it's nice to know all this stuff, but frankly I don't give a damn. Right now I'm trying to nonverbally levitate Dridel's journal out of her bookbag."

"HEY! Why does he get a cool nickname and I don't?" said Orion pouting.

"Fine Padfoot, shut it."

"YEAH! I GOT A NICKNAME AND IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!" James was not happy when they got kicked out of the library.

"Cool it Prongs," said Orion. "Not that big of a deal. If I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on Dridel. Oh, wait, you do."

"Shut it, and why am I Prongs?"

"Because that deer thingy you are going to turn into has those horn thingys, I came up with it on short notice, give me a break!"

"Whatever, it's sorta cool. And Owls have those talon things on their legs, sort of like prongs. Now Teddy only needs a nickname."

"Moony, I like Moony, cause wolfs howl at the moon," said Murphy. "AWwoo"

"Good one Longears, but it's wolves. How do you like your name?"

"It's pretty good. I like that with my sweet ears I'll be able to hear things that your forms won't be able to. It will be super sweet."

"Hah! Let's see how Moony reacts when we call him Moony!"

"Whatever, Padfoot, he won't know what you're talking about. He'll think you're crazy! Oh, wait, everyone knows that."

"You would Prongs, you would."

The boys had gotten a real kick out of the names they had made up for each other. That's why on Halloween, halfway through the feast when fireworks started going off they laughed. As the words "Happy Halloween from the Marauders" appeared half hidden among the fireworks. The fireworks were of the Weasley variety and stayed around the school for weeks. At first a few of the teachers tried to destroy them, but that made them multiply. There were firework dragons, spirals, animals, and even a phoenix running around the school. It was funny and they caused a distraction. Not many had noticed the words, but those who had, had decided that the Marauders were the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts.

That Saturday was the first gryffindor quidditch match of the season, against Slytherin. It was projected to be an exciting match, especially because Voltaire, the seventh year chaser who had been injured in last year's game was out for revenge. Lestrange was set on winning the cup this year, and it was her final year and as captain. She had been working her team hard.

"WELCOME TO THE HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH PITCH ALL YE QUIDDITCH FANS. TODAY WE HAVE THE SLYTHERIN SNAKES AGAINST THE GRYFFINDOR LIONS. COMING ONTO THE FIELD FIRST ARE THE LIONS. HERE COMES CAPTAIN BANKS AND HIS FELLOW CHASERS GUMP AND JAMES POTTER FOLLOWED BY THE BEATERS BLACK AND WEBSTER, THE KEEPER FINNIGAN, AND THE TEMPORARY SEEKER ALBUS POTTER FLYING IN HIS FIRST GAME TODAY. NOW FOR THE SLYTHERIN TEAM LED BY LESTRANGE…."

"AND POTTER WITH THE TOSS UP GETS THE BALL.."

"POTTER SCORES MAKING IT 80-50 GRYFFINDOR. THE BOY'S UNSTOPPABLE TODAY WITH FIVE GOALS. SLYTHERIN BACK IN POSSESION AND VOLTAIRE WITH THE BALL, HE TAKES IT TO THE HOOP, BUT FINNIGAN WITH A FANTASTIC SAVE AND THE BALL GOES BACK TO GUMP WHO PASSES IT TO BANKS WHO SCORES! GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"AFTER THAT LAST SCORE, VOLTAIRE LOOKS A BIT FRUSTRATED, WHAT IS HE DOING? HE HAS TAKEN THE BEATER'S BAT FROM HIS FELLOW TEAMMATE AND IS CHASING DOWN A BLUDGER. CAN HE DO THAT? LOOK OUT OLIVIA!... OUCH, THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE IT HURT,"

"AFTER A BRIEF STOP IN PLAY, VOLTAIRE AND GUMP HAVE BEEN REMOVED FROM THE GAME. VOLTAIRE FOR VIOLATION OF THE RULES AND DELIBERATE HARM TO ANOTHER PLAYER, AND GUMP IS GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WING EVERYONE. PROFESSOR PREWITT WHO WAS ON THE SCENE HAS INFORMED ME THAT SHE IS GOING TO BE OKAY. JUST SEND HER SOME GET WELL GIFTS EVERYONE. MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS HOW LOVED SHE IS FOR TAKING SUCH A HIT FOR OUR FAVORITE TEAM! SORRY PROFESSOR! AND JAMES POTTER AND TREVOR BANKS WILL TAKE THE FOUR PENALTY SHOTS."

"AND BANKS SCORES AGAIN MAKING THE SCORE 240-130 GRYFFINDOR. THIS MATCH IS LOOKING TO BE A GRYFFINDOR BLOW OUT! HOWEVER, THE SLYTHERINS STILL HAVE A CHANCE IF THEY CAN… WAIT, HAS SOMEONE SPOTTED THE SNITCH. ALBUS POTTER IS IN THE LEAD AND LOOKS AS IF HE HAS… HE HAS! ALBUS POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH BEFORE LESTRANGE EVEN KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING. GRYFFINDOR WINS 390-130. THIS LOSS SHOULD PLACE SLYTHERIN OUT OF THE RUNNING FOR THE CUP ENTIRELY. BETTER LUCK NEXT YEAR SNAKES! FOR THIS YEAR THOUGH, GRYFFINDOR LOOKS GOOD!"

In the locker room after the game, the team celebrated. Banks didn't have much to say other than good game to all. After his talk, he took Albus aside as James, Orion, and Murphy watched. They left to join Teddy and the post victory festivities.

Al and Banks arrived a little later than the rest of the team. James waited until Al had had time to reunite with his friends Rosie and Scorpius before he approached his brother and asked him what Banks had talked to him about.

"He told me I had earned myself a permanent spot on the team. He said he can tell I'm a better seeker than Paladoris, and he isn't stupid. I deserve the spot."

"Congratulations little brother! I'm so proud of you. You did play great today."

"You too. I can't believe you scored so many goals. What was it? 100 points?"

"Nope, 120 points. That's if you count the penalty shots though."

"Wow, well I'm going to owl dad. He'll want to hear, and I'll tell him 120 too."

The very next weekend was the Hogsmeade trip. The four marauders were wandering around Hogsmeade when James spotted Dridel walking alone. He motioned to the other marauders to go on without him, and scurried after the brunette. "Where are you headed Lainey?" he asked falling into step with her short strides.

"Away from you," she said looking suspiciously at him before adding. "To get a Christmas present for Victoire."

"Want some company?" he asked hopefully.

"Not if it's you. Why are you following me?"

"Well," he began, suddenly nervous. "IwaswonderingifyouwouldgototheChristmasdancewithme?" he stated in a rush.

"What?" she asked confused. She was expecting a prank any time now.

"Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"If you think I would go with you after everything you've done to me over the years? Sorry James but I think you know the answer is no."

"Okay then. Well, thanks for considering me. See you Ellie."

"So I take it she said no?" asked Orion later at Three Broomsticks.

"You guessed it," said James sulkily.

"Rachel Davies the Ravenclaw is going with me now," said Murphy happily.

"Ooo, bloody cool," grunted James unhappily.

"I asked Victoire Weasley. I figured since she's one of the few girls I talk to and she's not mad at me anymore for pranking her. We're going as friends," said Teddy about the girl he and James had grown up alongside.

"Gooody for you."

"I'm going with Christina Dingle. She may not be bright, but she is beautiful," said Orion of the fellow 4th year gryffindor. "Look James, stop sulking. You're friends with your fellow chaser Olivia. She's pretty enough, if you like redheads. Ask her, I bet she doesn't have a date yet, and she's an older woman." He waggled his eyebrows at James and James cracked a smile.

The next Tuesday after practice, James approached the redheaded chaser in the locker room. "Hey Olivia, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but shoot."

"Would you like to go to the Christmas Dance with me? As friends?"

"Meet me in the common room at seven. Don't be late," she said smiling.

On the night of the dance, the four boys were getting ready in their dorm. Murphy was wearing his bright blue robes, and Teddy his brown ones as they watched James in his dark blue robes trying to tame his hair. Orion was practicing looks in the mirror and pulled out a dark bottle. "Anyone want to use my cologne? It's called Armani Black." James leaned over and sniffed the bottle before gagging.

"That's a little strong. Are you really going to wear it? It also smells like a dead pigmypuff."

"How would you know that?" asked Murphy laughing as Orion defiantly doused himself in the spray.

"I have a little sister who used to own a pigmy puff. I refuse to disclose how it died."

The boys soon went downstairs laughing and waited for the girls. Olivia came down in a bright red dress robe that was strapless and had little sparkly things on it. Her red hair was up and curled, and James was pretty sure that she had makeup on. Victoire was wearing a silky blue dress that had a deep V neckline and transparent blue sleeves while her hair was floating down her back in silvery curls. Christina Dingle, a tall blond with her hair in a sleek updo followed in a slinky black set of robes and high strappy heels.

James offered Olivia his arm and they quietly exited the portrait hole together. They talked about quidditch as they arrived at the great hall which had been transformed into a fabulous ballroom by the prefects and teachers. First was an elegant sit down dinner at the small tables around the edges of the Hall. James sat with Olivia's fifth year friends and was completely bored by their conversation about OWLS.

After dinner, some of the tables disappeared and the dance floor got larger. A curtain behind the teacher's table lifted to reveal the wizarding band 3 Cauldrons Down. Soon, the dance floor was full of people, and Olivia had left James to dance with her girl friends after the first slow song. James wandered over to Teddy, Orion, and Murphy who had been able to sit together. All of their dates could be found on the dance floor. James sunk into a chair next to his friends.

"Wow, this is looking to be a long night for me," said James looking around. As he turned to the left Orion got out of his seat and went to stand next to James.

"So, seen anyone interesting?" asked Teddy lightly.

"Nah," began James but he stopped suddenly. From over Orion's shoulder he could see a small brunette on the arm of a chapped lip slytherin in bright green robes. Greengrass's black hair was slicked back with a greasy looking gel to give him what James believed to be a shiftier look than normal.

However, it was the brunette on Farley Greengrass's arm that captured James' attention. Her normally straight brown hair was curled and hung in silky ringlets down her bare back. Her dark blue dress that James couldn't help but notice matched his own robes was a deep V neck and backless. Her silver shoes added to her height making her almost as tall as Farley and her silver and blue jewelry sparkled like her blue eyes. James sighed as he saw her. Why was she with Greengrass and not him?

Greengrass saw him staring and smirked as if to say she's with me, not you. James glared at him and went to Elaine's side. "Dridel," he addressed her causing her to turn. "Since you wouldn't be my date, could I at least have one dance?"

"Fine," she said taking his hand and going out onto the floor. As if on cue, the next song began and it was a slow one. Elaine looked as if she was about to abandon him, but he pulled her to him and began the dance. He hummed a bit with the music as he twirled the blue eyed witch around, his one hand resting on the warm skin at the small of her back while the other held her small hand.

As the song ended he gently let her go and smiled. "Thank you for the dance," he said leaving her standing in the middle of the floor.

The rest of the evening, James and his friends danced a few times with their dates or other girls, but mostly they sat at the table. James' eyes followed a particular brunette the entire night. At the end of the dance, James walked Olivia back to the common room.

"Thanks for taking me James. You were the perfect person to ask me to make Trevor jealous," she said kissing him on the cheek as she started up the stairs.

"Wait, you only went with me to make him jealous?" She nodded. "And you like Banks?" She nodded again before adding, "I went with you because you're a great friend too."

The very next day the marauders were back on the train home. They were sitting in a compartment by themselves when Banks came in. "Potter, may I have a word with you?"

"Why don't we step outside so we don't have an ugly beater, a smelly keeper, and a stupid commentator breathing down our necks?" They stepped outside.

"I couldn't help but notice that you went to the dance with Olivia. I want to talk to you about inter-team relationships. I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Webster and Paladoris have been dating since they were 5th and 4th years on the team."

"Well, that's different…"

"Do you have a thing for Gump?" James knew he hat hit the nail on the nose when Trevor just stared at him. "If you do, you should know that we went as friends and you should ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip or something. She likes you Banks, but you didn't hear it from me."

James went back in the compartment where he had a peaceful ride all the way back to London. For Christmas he went to the Burrow and saw his grandma Molly, and grandpa Arthur. This year instead of a tournament by families, all the seekers put their names in a hat, the chasers in a jar and the keepers in a bowl. James, Victoire, and Aunt Angelina were chasers while Uncle Ron kept, and Al was their seeker. They won and none of the relatives could believe what a good chaser James was. He even made Victoire look good when they passed the ball to each other.

The day before the Potter's New Year's Party, James was playing wizards chess with Kreature in the kitchen when his mom came in. "Do you want to invite your friends to the ball tomorrow? They could stay the night afterwards too."

James asked for four invitations before going off to find Mercury and the rest of the owls that his family had.

Orion was having a good vacation when he received James' owl to come to the ball. He had just gotten the best Christmas present ever, and he hoped all the marauders would be at the ball so he could share the good news. Murphy was excited to get away from home and his whiny ten year old brother Shane. Teddy and his grandma had already been invited and were coming unbeknownst to James. However, it was the last person James sent the letter to that answered James with a negative answer.

Elaine Dridel was sitting in her cozy bedroom finishing a potions essay when she heard a tapping at the window. Her room was decorated in a rich blue color and had a gryffindor banner on the wall along with some wizarding pictures of her and her friends. Her bedspread had white daisies on it, and when she opened her daisy patterned drapes she saw a large white owl she didn't recognize. "Aren't you pretty," she cooed giving the owl a treat and taking him to her desk. She detached the letter on his leg and frowned.

"_**Dearest Dridel,**_

_**My family is having a New Year's Eve Ball tomorrow night. Would you like to come as my date? Lots of interesting people come like the minister of magic and my Aunt Hermione Granger now Weasley who wrote Hogwarts a History. If you come you should wear the blue dress you wore to the Christmas ball or something similar as it is a formal occasion. I hope you can come. Write back with an answer. The owl's name is Mercury. Hope your Holidays are going well. I would like to hear all about them.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Potter"**_

"_Potter, _

_I can't believe you would start a letter asking me out on a date with addressing me by my last name, granted you said dearest, but I would like to point out I'm not your dearest. Secondly I wouldn't attend your party for any reason if it meant being your date. I don't care what famous people are there. Harry Potter himself could come, and I wouldn't care. Wait, isn't that your dad and he will be there? See. I don't care. How did you find out my favorite book was Hogwarts a History though? _

_I was having a great Holiday until you wrote me. My mom got me a ticket to the World Cup somehow. I think she must read the Daily Prophet. She actually apologized for the seats being so high up. It was funny. She's such a muggle. _

_So, NO. I will not go to your party._

_Have a nice Holiday,_

_Elaine Dridel_

_P.S. That last bit was sarcastic. I hope you fall off your broomstick playing quidditch with your famous father and one of your famous Uncle Charlie's dragons attacks you and then your famous Uncle George's Weasley fireworks explode in your face and burn off your messy hair."_

Orion laughed out loud when he read Dridel's letter. "I can't believe you asked her to come. You've got it bad and pretty soon you'll be in the lake on a cold morning."

"James, in love, no way!" said Murphy arriving through the flood. "Wait, unless it's Dridel we're talking about. Really James, a little obsessive here."

"Guys, give him a break. She came back this year very good looking. James has developed a wittle crush. He asked her out twice and she said no. Big deal," said Teddy.

"Now that everyone's here, I have an announcement. Drum roll Please!" announced Orion clearing his throat importantly. "As you all know, my father works in the department of games and sports and has been working tirelessly for years getting things ready for this year's World Cup. As a Christmas gift I happened to receive box tickets for myself and three friends. Now, who loves me?" The boys all started talking at once. They were all freaking out over the great tickets when suddenly Harry Potter walked in.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked amused. The boys quickly explained how they would be in the box for the World Cup. "Well I had gotten us all tickets James, but our seats aren't nearly that good. I guess Al can take a friend. I sat in the box once. That was a day to remember, right before my fourth year…" Harry went on to explain the events of the World Cup that year. Soon the boys were getting ready for the party though.

This year, James had a much better time at the party with his friends there. He wore his red dress robes again, and looked very handsome according to many of his mother and grandmother's friends. James and the boys danced a few times with some girls at the party. James got off easy as he just danced with his little sister Lily. She wasn't around the older boys much at Hogwarts, so it was nice for James to talk to her at the party. Apparently she and Hugo had made some good friends and her favorite classes were charms and potions.

The boys sat eating cake and drinking butterbeer all night as they joked around and made fun of some of the crazy things the inebriated adults were doing. The minister of magic got a little tipsy and began dancing with James' grandma. The boys then spent the night at James' house after the party and went home the next day after much planning and laughter late into the night.

A few days later the marauders were back on the train home. James waited in the hallway for about twenty minutes receiving funny looks before he saw her. There she was, he then zoomed into the compartment the marauders had set up as if he had been in the hallway a mere second. She barely got a glimpse at him before he disappeared, but she knew it was him. After putting her things in her compartment, she headed down to his compartment.

"Madame, I must ask you to stop please. There is only authorized personnel allowed beyond this point. I do not see a badge."

"Black, what are you, a bouncer? Badges, we don't need no stinking badges. I want to speak with Potter."

"Sorry Dridel. Although your attempt at a Mexican accent was humorous I cannot allow you to enter. James was in a terrible, terrible accident over holiday. We can't let you see him."

"What happened?" she asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"For your information, James fell off his broomstick while visiting his uncle Charlie and then he was attacked by his Uncle Charlie's northern ridgeback Norbert. He broke his arm and he got some pretty bad scratches. He spent a few days in St. Mungos, and then when he got out we had a celebration where Murphy accidentally set off some fireworks… and ummm…" said Teddy arriving on the scene.

"And now all of the skin on James' face has suffered from third degree burns and he has no hair," finished Orion.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Elaine, her eyes getting as big as saucers.

"Yup, unfortunate accidents. However, he said he might be able to see you," said Murphy coming out of the train compartment where James currently was. He handed Elaine a funny set of garments. "Wear these, he's really susceptible to illnesses right now." Elaine put on the bright orange goulashes over her shoes and the orange rain coat and blue rubber gloves over her normal clothes. She then put what looked suspiciously like a space helmet over her head, each breath she took slightly fogging the glass of it.

"Why do I have to wear these and you guys don't?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Well, we have already been sterilized so many times in the special sterilizing rooms at St. Mungos, that we're ok. Besides, anything we have, he would have gotten a long time ago. We've been checked by the healers multiple times. You on the other hand haven't," said Teddy ushering her into the room.

James sat in the corner of the compartment, his hair totally gone, and large black charred spots all over his face and head making him hardly recognizable. The eyelashes and eyebrows that normally framed his hazel eyes behind his glasses were singed off completely. Elaine in her crazy outfit gasped audibly at the site of the hairless burnt James. His arms were wrapped in white bandages and the rest of his body was covered in clothes. "Dridel," he croaked, his lips barely moving.

"James, what happened, well I heard, but no. Are you okay, well of course you're not. Can I do anything? It's unbelievable. I can see it but I don't believe it. I feel so bad. It's exactly what I wrote in my…." she broke off confused and upset. James and the boys started laughing. Orion snapped a few pictures of it all. She marched up to James as Teddy released the invisibility spell on his hair and James started chewing on the other end of the newest Weasley Wizarding Skiving Snackbox that made it seem as if the person was severely burned.

The boys were laughing hysterically as James' appearance went back to normal and Elaine's eyes were the brightest green James had ever seen them. CRACK. A bright red mark appeared on James' face as her hand collided with his jaw. A pair of bright blue gloves dropped on his lap. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room throwing her astronauts helmet at Murphy, her boots at Orion and her raincoat at Teddy. She marched back to her compartment, the boys' laughter following her the entire way.

After break, the boys kept working on their Animagus projects. They spent a great deal of time outside of class working on it. One night after working in the library for hours, they were headed back to the gryffindor tower. They hadn't put the Invisibility cloak on due to the late hour. The marauders map clearly read that Filch was in his bed.

Suddenly they heard a noise. Orion grabbed the map from Teddy to see Filch was headed their way exactly. "FILCH" he scream whispered. The boys realized they were in the exact same predicament they had been the previous year, even the same hallway. Murphy grabbed the boys suddenly and pointed his wand at a funny statue against the wall muttering something. Suddenly a hole appeared and he hopped in motioning for the other boys to follow him. He muttered something else and the hole disappeared leaving the boys in total darkness cramped in a close arrangement.

"Lumos," he whispered as a light appeared on the tip of his wand. The boys anxiously watched the dot marked Argus Filch pass by their hiding place before sighing with relief.

"Where are we, Murphy?" asked James looking around at the stone steps they were on. He too lit his wand and peered as the steps continued to descend.

"It's a secret passage I found the last time we were caught up in that hallway like that. I hid behind this statue, and after Filch had passed I saw something written on the witch. It's a secret password to get into the statue. I don't know where the passage leads. I forgot about it entirely in the excitement of making the marauder's map until now. Good thing I remembered it when we needed it."

"Wonder where it goes," said Orion starting down the steps.

"What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed Teddy nervously. "I don't think we should go down there."

"Let's go," said James following Orion. Murphy shrugged and Teddy grudgingly followed. Soon the stone stairs turned to dirt stairs with roots emerging from the walls and floor. Teddy whimpered as James said, "We must be under the school or something."

"We should go back."

"Shut up Moony, if this was dangerous it wouldn't be in the school."

"There are lots of dangerous things in the school. What do you think Filch's cat is? A housepet?"

"Look, it ends there, it's a door," said Orion. The boys all gathered around it and opened it slowly. The room they entered was filled with boxes, and it had a staircase along the wall leading up to a door.

"Where are we?" asked Teddy nervously. Suddenly Murphy squealed happily and pointed to something with his lit wand. A box right in front of them was stamped with the large black letters, "HONEYDUKES" and under that read "Chocolate Frogs, Assorted". The boys looked at each other in awe. They were in Hogsmeade.

They piled back into the tunnel and headed right back up to the entrance of the secret passage. "I bet this is a secret escape route in case anything happened at the school," said Teddy not so afraid anymore.

"It leads right into Hogsmeade, we'll never have to wait for a Hogsmeade trip again. We can go whenever we want," said Orion happily.

"I bet that Filch doesn't even know about this, or it would be closed up or guarded or something. I bet that this tunnel was made by the founders and it's been long forgotten. The building that Honeydukes is in is very old so maybe there are other places like it," said James thoughtfully as they reached the top of the passage.

"Look, this exit to the passage is marked with a little 5 right there in the corner. That must mean that there are at least five exits out of the school," said Murphy pointing. James glanced at the map before signaling that the coast was clear. They got out of the passage and put on the cloak for the trek back to the room.

It wasn't long after that, that the gryffindor quidditch team had their next match, against the all rookie team of Hufflepuff. Michael Paladoris, a fourth year brother of Vivia Paladoris was the team seeker, and rumored to be better than his sister. Two other fourth years were on the team, Travis Thinknesse and David Lee who both played chaser. The team had lost against Ravenclaw already 300-90. It had been a bit humiliating for the team who had won the cup the year before.

The gryffindor game didn't go very differently. The only difference was that Gryffindor had James Potter who scored 23 goals against the seventh year keeper and captain. Gryffindor won when Albus Potter caught the snitch making the game the only shutout in Hogwarts quidditch history where the snitch hadn't been caught right away and a game had actually be played, 540-0.

It was almost stupid to celebrate such a victory, but gryffindor did anyways. James and Orion snuck into Hogsmeade and bought two large cases of butterbeer which they brought to the common room and shared with everyone. Someone asked where the butterbeer came from, but the two just shrugged. It was a great party, and with such a victory, Hufflepuff was definitely out of the running for the cup this year and gryffindor was ranked pretty high. More like first. The only game left was Ravenclaw, and the lions were confident they could win the cup.

Ever since Christmas, the marauders had been hexing and pranking Farley Greengrass more often. This was mostly due to James being jealous that the chapped lipped, unattractive, and rude boy had taken Elaine to the dance. James got six detentions for hexing Farley, and more for other things. As Valentines Day and the coinciding Hogsmeade visit approached, James decided he was going to ask Elaine.

"Hey Ellie," he said one day after Ancient Ruins. It just so happened she was in all of the same classes as he was, except Muggle Studies. She didn't really need to take that.

"What Potter?" she said glaring at him.

"How about you and me go out to Hogsmeade together next week? I'll take you out for a nice birthday treat. It will be really fun."

"Really fun would be being attacked by a hippogriff. I'll pass on the fun," she said finishing the argument walking out of the classroom, her high heels tapping and her hair swishing with her robes.

"I guess third time isn't the charm when it comes to Dridel," said Orion later at dinner with his mouth full. James gave him a look and he stopped smirking while Teddy and Murphy hid their silent chuckles with their faces downcast. A week later, Farley Greengrass came down with a severe case of the hiccups and couldn't go to Hogsmeade. Not that the marauders had anything to do with it but James didn't want a repeat of the Ball.

A little after Valentine's Day, James was sitting in an empty classroom studying up on his animagus form. He was sitting on a desk with his shoes off and his tie undone when the door opened hesitantly with a knock. "James?" called Lily from the doorway.

"Lily? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Come in," he said putting the book into his bag as she came in the room.

She looked relieve as she said, "I wasn't sure if you would be alone or not, but I used the map to find you." James smirked, maybe if he was in seventh or sixth year. He hadn't exactly thought about how her map only had him on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she sat down beside him. She opened her bag and handed him a piece of paper. It was a graded transfiguration test that she had barely passed. "Ohh," he answered realizing that she wasn't doing too well in Transfiguration.

"I know it's always been your best subject. And, well, since I'm sort of failing this semester and I don't want mom or dad to find out…" she looked at him hopefully.

"I'm your big brother and I would be happy to tutor you. What do you do every Wednesday evening after dinner before astronomy class?" he asked remembering how first years had astronomy night on Wednesdays with the third years.

"Thanks soooo much Jamie! You're the best big brother in the world! Thank you thank you thank you! I'll meet you in the library after dinner." James smirked as she skipped out the open door of the classroom after giving him a big hug. So his little sister wasn't very good at transfiguration. Interesting as that was his best subject. Suddenly a little cough interrupted his thoughts as he packed up his bag and pulled on his shoes.

"Jamie, huh? I never would have thought it. It almost has a better ring to it than Potter."

"Hi Ellie, that's my little sister and she's called me that forever, can't get her to stop."

"You seem to take good care of her. She likes you a lot. It almost makes me wonder if you're not a total prat."

"No chance of that. I'm a prat through and through," he laughed. Elaine gave him a small smile and walked over to him shaking her head.

"Perhaps," she reached up and straightened his tie as he blushed. "But that is very nice. Next time I need a transfiguration tutor I'll come to you, Jamie." She smirked and walked out of the room. James could barely believe what had happened until ten minutes later when Orion informed him that his tie was not only the neatest Orion had ever seen it but also slytherin green and had the word "Jamie" flashing on it in silver lettering.

On March 27th was the final quidditch match of the year. It also happened to be James Potter's fifteenth birthday. It was a nice day to win the cup he thought that morning as the sun shone on his face. Ravenclaw would have to beat them by 260 points to win the Cup. Like that was happening. Gryffindor trounced on them 150-300.

The game had been close and high scoring. Ravenclaw's lead chaser Aesar was very good, and seemed to score easily on Murphy. However, James matched him for every goal and his fellow chasers helped as well before Al caught the snitch. Banks cried when McGonagall handed him the trophy, but he would later say he had something in his eye. The party in the common room that night was tremendous with the festivities going into the next day as no one wanted to go to bed. Professor Longbottom came in at least three times to tell them to go to their dorms, but he got tired of yelling and simply put a silencing charm on the door so that it couldn't be heard outside the common room after the third time.

It was a night to remember, and Orion documented it well with about 100 pictures. Even Dridel had fun, dancing with almost all the upper year guys except Orion and James. Meaning she did in fact dance with Murphy and Teddy. James was the green eyed one now, with jealousy. However, she did make his birthday memorable by coming over and saying, "Potter, you played a good game. Congratulations on the victory." Hopefully no one ever told him that she was talking to Al.

Once again on the last night of March, the marauders were out of bed and sneaking around the castle. They started in the dungeons, the only classrooms with no windows. Every door was shut tightly and locked from the outside. Once they finished in the dungeons they made their way upstairs to the first floor classrooms where the same was repeated only added the locking of the windows before the locking of the doors. Murphy stood in the hallway with the marauders map and the invisibility cloak, telling the others if anyone was coming. They boys went through all of the floors and the towers and the greenhouses before slinking back into bed a little past one in the morning.

The next morning the somewhat tired boys arrived at the great hall a bit later than they normally did on an April Fools day. Suddenly bright purple writing appeared in the sky as Teddy lazily muttered a spell.

"Hogwarts Residents, Attention Please!

In honor of today being the first of April, aka April Fools day, your deer friends the Marauders have come up with a day of fun. This fun is being provided by the doggedly good looking us who have put 24 hour locking charms similar to those learned by the fifth years for their OWLS on all of the classroom doors in the entire castle. In place of today's classes we have also devised a form of entertainment for the entire school, providing McGonagall gives the okay. If everyone could go out to the lake, Hogwarts First April Fools Field Day Competition is about to begin. Things could get a little harey, but it will be a good time for all. House Elves will even be providing food at noon, but don't wolf down too much! Please exit the hall in an orderly manner. Thank you have a nice day."

"Nice touch, the hidden animals in that Moony," whispered Orion as they walked out of the hall after McGonagall had stood up and announced for everyone to go outside. Everyone arrived outside and with a flick of a mahogany wand, red letters appeared over the lake.

"Today will be a interhouse field day. If Professors Prewitt, Longbottom, Flitwick, and Slughorn could go to the four beach trees around the lake. Professor Prewitt's team will be purple, Longbottom's orange, Flitwick's turquoise, and Slughorn's black. Notice that each of your robes has changed color; Head to the team of your robe color. Now there will be interhouse diversity in each of the groups." A few minutes passed as the teachers organized the different groups and everyone got settled in their group. The non head of house teachers were also sorted into teams. Each team had a set of every age group and no one team had more of one house than another.

The blue writing soon reappeared. "The events will be Officiated by Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch. Everyone notice the boats that have appeared at the edge of the lake. McGonagall was a transfiguration teacher back in the day, and this spell happens to have been developed by her. The transfiguration of logs into boats. These boats notice are long enough for about twenty people. This first event will be a rowing contest. The head of House leading the group, and three students from each year will participate in this event, rowing from one end of the lake to the other where the red finish line is. The first team to cross the finish line wins!"

There was a scramble among the teams as they chose the rowers. Orion, Teddy, and ShiShi Yang from the fourth years in their group were rowers. They were on Professor Slughorns Black team, and he soon had his rowers organized and in their black boat. Soon all of the groups were ready and McGonagall blew a whistle starting the race. The race lasted a good while with the black and orange teams in the lead. However, Slughorn's team was declared the winner by Madame Hooch who had been named finish judge.

After the first event more writing appeared with directions for more games. There had been a broom race which 14 students from each group had participated in, with a speedy ravenclaw 5th year winning for the turquoise team.

There had also been a dragon's egg toss with chicken eggs that were charmed larger. Each team had gotten into seven groups of two and tossed the eggs back and forth. It had been especially funny when the eggs broke as they were really big and had lots of goo on the insides. One slytherin girl had ran to the lake and jumped in to get the stuff out of her hair. James Potter and Murphy Finnigan had won for the Purple team.

Another event won by the Orange team had been a relay race with water and levitation charms involved. Each team started at the lake, and used a charm to levitate bubbles of water out of the lake and into the air. They walked or ran the bubble of levitated water to the next person in line. Then the next person in line had to overtake the other person's levitation charm and begin levitating the bubble to the next person until it reached the end of the line. The last person in line levitated it into a bucket and at the end of five minutes the team with the most water in their bucket won.

The turquoise team won the scavenger hunt for magical plants around the grounds. Each team was given a list of twenty magical herbs and fungi to find around the Hogwarts grounds. The teachers weren't allowed to help, but it was a lot of fun for everyone.

Next was a giant volleyball tournament. Each team picked seven players, one from each year. The muggle studies professor was asked to demonstrate how to play the game. They were using a giant ball to make it easier for the students, and it was a lot of fun. Murphy was on his team and was very good because his mom liked the game. There was a practice game followed by two games where the orange and purple teams played each other and then the black and turquoise teams at the same time. After that was done, the purple and turquoise teams played each other in a final match. The purple team won.

The orange team had won an obstacle course with various magical obstacles in it and a boggart at the end of it. There were grindylows, red caps, and some skrewts in it. The teams were fourteen members large and the goal was to get your entire team past the course. The older students were to help the younger students, and the teachers were supposed to go through with them to make sure nothing happened.

Lunch was a giant picnic on the lawn with all of the houses mingling around under the trees and at the edge of the lake. At the end of lunch, instead of dessert, there was an event to make dessert. Each of the teams were to make a giant cake with the ingredients given to them, and the team who finished first won. However, in order to make a team want to make their cake properly, the team that made each cake had to eat it for dessert. The black team under the potions master won. They made a six foot by three foot pineapple upside down cake in 37 minutes.

The very last event of the day had been fun one where they had to toilet paper the head of house like a mummy and then spin them around 7 times. The teacher then had them race to the oak doors of the castle where professor McGonagall was waiting. Professor Longbottom won being the youngest head of house. At the end of the field day the last of the yellow letters appeared in the sky.

"Hogwarts Residents, I guess you didn't really miss your classes after all. You used transfigured boats to get across the lake. Then you flew in a great broom race for first years who take flying lessons. Next there was an egg toss with dragons eggs similar to the dragons studied as in your magical creatures class. Levitation charms were used by the entire school to pass along some water like you did in your first year charms class. A scavenger hunt led you to find various plants that you study in herbology, and those taking muggle studies were the only ones who knew what volleyball was before today. A defense against the dark arts obstacle course helped you practice your defense, while the making of a dessert was just like potions class. Those who take ancient ruins know that mummies are involved, so mummifying a teacher, hey, it's sorta similar. Sorry Professors to spoil your classes, but we made due with some other things. And now who's made a friend from another house, please raise your hand."

Every single student raised their hands, and all of the teachers were smiling as some of them were still covered in toilet paper and the other ones had helped all day with the events. It had been the best prank yet, and the marauders high fived each other with the success of their prank. That had been a good deal of magic for one day though.

"Have a Happy April Fools Day, from the Marauders to you!"

Soon the marauders were taking their exams and ending the year. It had been a long year, but a fun one too. When they got off the train that year the boys smiled. Who knew what fifth year would have in store, and they had the Quidditch World Cup that summer to look forward to in August. Orion was already getting things like the tents ready and saving up his money in his head. France vs. Russia. It was going to be the best game ever, and of course he would be rooting for his mother and father's home country France!

**Hey Hope you liked this chapter. The writing style was a little different from normal but my favorite chapter is coming up!! Vote in my poll and review. I need to have ten votes and I only have 3!! I also really would like more reviews before I update. Thanks to my reviewers... Anyway, hope you liked the fourth year... Lots of Love, Lainey**


	6. Quidditch World Cup Summer

**The Pre-Fifth Year Summer**

James had enjoyed a great summer up until the end of July. He had gotten home from school and simply relaxed all summer. He had spent time reading up on animagus and was much closer to finishing the project. His report card had come back with excellent grades, the lowest had been in muggle studies and astronomy. Lily had come to him excitedly showing him her top marks in transfiguration. She had revealed to their parents at dinner how James had tutored her every Wednesday after dinner in the library from mid February until the end of the year. Harry and Ginny who hadn't know their daughter had even struggled with the subject were very proud of James and he had been taken aside by his father and paid for his efforts. Harry had told him to buy something nice at the World Cup.

On July 30th, all four boys went to Teddy's house in London for Murphy's birthday party. It was a sleepover, and they had brought the tent that Orion's father was going to have them use for the World Cup. They had decided they didn't want to look retarded when they tried to set it up at the World Cup and that it would be good practice to camp out in Teddy's backyard.

After saying the correct spell to have it assemble, the boys were surprised at how little the tent was. They cautiously walked inside to be very surprised. Inside was a large kitchen with a table for six. There was a bathroom and two bedrooms. The one bedroom had two sets of bunk beds in it. James and Orion immediately called tops, and they went up to the beds and put their things on them while Murphy and Teddy took the bottoms.

"Wow, this place is shweeet!" said Murphy feeling out the bed. The other boys nodded happily. "We're going to be staying here for the World Cup which will be really fun. Are your parents or anyone going to be staying with us?"

"Nope, we have it all to ourselves. They probably won't even check up on us because they will be staying in a different campsite than us. We're staying in the part with the French fans in it by the way. I hope you guys don't mind."

"No, that's cool. I like France. Their chaser Thierry Henry is my total hero," said James with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's cool, I like France too," said Teddy. "Victoire's mum is from there and she's always talking about it. It seems really cool. I heard they are using Veelas for their mascots too. It should be interesting.

"I just wish Ireland was playing."

"You would."

The next morning after a night of games and joking around, the four boys were sitting around the table when Mrs. Tonks came in with her hands full.

"Your Hogwarts letters arrived boys. Here, I brought them so you could all open them."

"Wow, I never remember mine being this heavy," said Teddy taking his.

"Me either," said James tearing into his envelope. He pulled out a shiny silver badge. "Look, I'm quidditch captain." He laughed and held the badge to his chest proudly. "I guess they didn't want to give it to Gump. That's odd."

"Well, you're much better than she is, and she dated Banks at the end of the year. It wouldn't look very good for him to pick her as the next captain."

"But he doesn't pick, the head of house and McGonagall pick."

"Whatever I think you'll be an awesome captain James. You're the best for the job. What do you have there Teddy?" asked Murphy as he noticed that Teddy also had a silver badge in his hand.

"I forgot they picked prefects in fifth year," said Teddy stunned. Grandma Tonks squealed and went over to him to see the badge.

"It had to be one of us, we are the only gryffindor fifth year boys. You get into the least trouble and are super smart Teddy. You deserve it," said Murphy.

"Ohh, you're going to have to punish us," laughed Orion. "Goody two shoes!"

"I'm so proud of you Teddy Weddy," gushed Mrs. Tonks as she hugged her grandson. The rest of the boys were laughing hysterically.

"Teddy Weddy, I wonder who will be the other gryffindor prefect," mocked Orion after Teddy's grandmum went off to owl her friends with the good news.

"Dridel," said the other three boys together. Orion looked at them and then conceded they were probably right.

"We will probably see her at the Cup. She has tickets. We can ask her then," said James wistfully. He had asked her out on dates three times and she had said no each time. Maybe the next time he saw her, she might say yes. She had seen what a great guy he was for tutoring his sister after all. But then again, she was fairly suspicious of the marauders and their activities. He could only imagine what she would be like as a prefect.

Two weeks later in mid-august, the four boys were at Orion's house. They were each wearing bright blue shirts and carrying their luggage. Orion's dad Jim Black was giving them instructions.

"Now, when you get there go to lot 437 and set up the tent. Get yourselves situated. You will be able to perform magic as they can't possibly expect you not to. Just be careful and all. No unnecessary spells. Whenever you leave the tent use the protective charms I taught you. Check the charms when you get back. I'll be very busy but I'll be at lot 1 in the officials campsite. You are in the French 1 site. Don't get too lost and have fun boys. Oh, and Erick might come stay with you. We aren't sure yet, but he said he wanted to hang out with you and your friends."

"Aww dad… I don't wana baby-sit my firstie brother."

"Well, if he comes, I'm sorry. Have fun. Your portkey is about to leave. Here are your tickets. Owl me if you need something or something happens."

The boys grabbed onto the broken muggle golf club and were pulled by the navel to the edge of a forest. They landed in a heap and gently got themselves together. They were there early, 4 a.m. to be exact and there were few people there yet. The match started at three and they wanted to be situated. The boys wandered down the rows until they found lot 437 where they pitched their tent. Entering they found that Orion had stocked it up with food and some extra things for their stay.

"This is the life," said Orion settling down on the sofa and opening a butterbeer. "We are going to have the best few days ever. If France wins we get to party all day tomorrow and spend another night and it's gonna be awesome."

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Teddy.

"Well, both teams' seekers blow!" exclaimed Murphy excited to talk about quidditch. "They both have stingy keepers, but their chasers are excellent. Not much can be said for the beaters as they control the bludgers well, but don't often get anyone. In professional quidditch the beaters can be deadly though."

"It will be a high scoring game with the great chasers, but it could be long since the seekers aren't very good. My money is on France," said James happily munching on some chocolate frogs.

Soon it was noon and the boys went out to explore and go to the field. They passed plenty of vendors and there were many many more people than there had been that morning. James bought a pair of omnioculars, his dad had a pair too. He also bought a blue scarf with a rooster on it that crowed each time a goal was scored. Orion bought a shirt with all of the French players names flashing on it every few seconds and a few figurines of the players. He had a set of Omnioculars from when he was younger. Murphy bought a pair of omnioculars and figurines of the entire French team except their seeker. and Teddy bought a hat that had each of the French players flying around on it along with a French Flag that played the French National anthem when waved.

When they got to the stadium they presented their tickets at the gate and were ushered up purple carpeted stairs all the way to the very top. The top box was located in the middle of the rings and offered a perfect view of the entire golden stadium. Once side of the stadium was in Russian red and the other was in French blue. As people began to filter into the top box, about half of them were Russian and half were French Supporters. The Russian Minister of Magic, his wife, the English Minister of Magic, and the French Minister were all along one side. The four boys sat in the first row and excitedly peered down at the stadium.

"My dad's been heading this project for years. Apparently the last English World Cup was a bit of a disaster, and they wanted to make this one perfect. They bought up all this land from muggles and so this time there is no ban on magic here. Last time they weren't allowed to use magic because Muggles owned the property and were handling the campsites. This stadium is actually an expansion of the old one which they never tore down, but it seats about fifty thousand more."

The top box gradually filled up and Orion's dad and mom and little brother arrived. Erick bounced happily in his seat next to the boys and Orion rolled his eyes. The four boys amused themselves by looking around with their omnoculars and watching the giant Blackboard with advertisements on it. It had advertised for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes several times along with some other things such as Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. James scanned the crowd for his family or any friends, but couldn't find anyone. Pretty soon it was nearing three o'clock and the game was about to start.

James scanned the velvet covered and tassled program to see that the display of team mascots would proceed the match along with the national anthems of France, Russia, and England and a player introduction. Soon Orion's dad decided the match would begin after looking at his watch. He lifted his wand to his face with a Sonorus charm and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the four hundred fortieth Quidditch World Cup!" He said, his loud and slightly French voice boomed through the stadium followed by a brief period of cheering.

"I didn't know your dad was commentating?" asked Teddy excitedly to Orion.

Orion shrugged. "He's the head of the department of magical games and sports."

"And now, without further delay, let me introduce to you the Russian National Team Mascots!" Suddenly some walking rocks stormed out onto the field right in front of the French crowd.

"What are those things?" asked Murphy suddenly.

"Oh dear, they are called Pogrebin, native to Russia and some countries around it. They instill feelings of hopelessness in others," said Teddy. The Pogrebin began getting closer to the French side, and James could see the waving of the flags stop and people began to loose the smiles on their faces. People looked as if they were about ready to leave the stands and all cheering from their side of the stands had stopped. Suddenly there were wizards on the field escorting the mascot off the field. Apparently they didn't want to loose the crowd.

"And now, let's hear a round of applause for the French National Team Mascot!"

A sweet music began playing as the most beautiful women James had ever seen danced slowly out onto the field. They were even prettier than his Aunt Fleur who was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. They began dancing faster and it was harder for James to concentrate, but suddenly it clicked. They were veela. Their moon-bright skin and white-gold hair were the sure signs. Aunt Fleur was from France, it made sense. The music suddenly stopped, and when they stopped dancing, James could think again.

"What were _those_?" asked Murphy mystified like every other male in the stadium.

"Veela, my aunt is part, but wow," said James. "Next time we plug our ears. I think it has more to do with the music." The other boys nodded looking mystified and disoriented. Teddy was actually the most crazed looking one.

"And now for the French National Quidditch Team! Lead by captain chaser Thierry Henry, fellow chasers Sylvia Wiltord and Patrick Viera, beaters Jean-Alain Boumsong, and Eric Abidal. Playing Keeper will be Mickael Landreau and seeking will be Gregory Coupet!" announced Jim Black loudly as the seven blue clad players shot out onto the field and took a lap around the stadium earning cheers from the French and boos from the Russians.

"Please Greet with a warm welcome the Russian National Quidditch Team. They are led by Captain Chaser Dmitriy Sychev, with his fellow chasers Andrei Arshavin and Tavia Pavlyuchenko. The beaters are Aleksandr Anyukov and Roman Shirokov with the wonderful keeper Igor Akinfeev and seeker Olga Torbinski." The seven red players followed suit and shot out onto the field and the teams lined up accordingly.

"Refereeing today's match the wonderful Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Pierluigi Collina of Italy!" A wizard in shiny golden robes matching the stadium marched out onto the pitch with a silver whistle clamped between his lips. He held a large trunk and his broomstick. The older man who had a large black mustache and some black hair on either side of his bald head mounted his broom kicking the trunk open and blowing his whistle at the same time in one fluid movement. The red quaffle, the iron bludgers and the small snitch flew into the air.

"And Henry gets the toss for France." Soon the players were zooming around the pitch in a way only professional quidditch players at the tops of their leagues in the Quidditch World Cup could. "Wiltord, Viera, Henry who SCORES! 10-0 France with the first possession. "Sychev, Ashavin, Pavlyuchenko, Ashavin, Pavlychenko with the blocked shot by Landreau but Sychev gets it to score evening up the game!" The players zoomed so fast that it was hard to keep track of them. James watched the game excitedly through his omnioculars, reviewing especially good plays by the chasers. The entire time he was planning on reviewing the match so he could pick up tips for his new captains position for the lions.

Soon the score was 170 Russia, 160 France, and the game was just an intense match of chasers. The beaters were doing their best to keep possession on their side and had caused so many turnovers it was hard to count. About every five minutes was another goal or fantastic turnover that would cause one team to erupt in fanatic cheering. Although the game began to lengthen with the shadows of the sun, it didn't get boring in the least. If anything it got more exciting as the match dragged on. It was as if the players had just been warming up earlier in the match as the game plodded into its' fifth hour and the score was a mounting 810-790 France. Suddenly a little after nine thirty, the glowing stadium silenced as the two seekers dove for a singular place. The French Seeker Coupet was in the lead, but suddenly the Russian beater Shirokov hit a bludger right toward him. However, at that moment the Russian seeker Torbinski pulled ahead just as Coupet dropped back to avoid the bludger. Torbinski didn't have a chance and plummented to the ground as Coupet once again shot ahead and snatched the snitch.

"And France Wins! 960-790. What a game! Coupet catches the snitch ending a five hour match for a French win! The French team will take their lap of honor before arriving at the top box where the Quidditch World Cup itself will be presented to the team!" James looked to see two wizards standing with an enormous golden cup next to Mr. Black. On the blackboard across the field was a magical view of the inside of the top box.

"Let's show our respect for the team who gave us a great game today, the good Russians!" The crowd aplaueded in appriciation for the talent the team had displayed on the field. If their seeker wasn't such an idiot, perhaps… Each player had their name announced as they shook hands with Mr. Black and the three ministers. The three chasers and keeper especially received the loudest round of aplause as they came forward.

Following the injured seeker Shirokov came the French team. "And now your World Champions!" They too received introductions and the World Cup was offically presented to them and they hefted it above their heads to the thunderous applause of the multitueds below. "Congratulations France!" The team went out to another victory lap and the crowd stormed the field and began their celebrations which would undoubtedly last well into the next few days. Orion grinned snapping photos with his camera for the scrapbook of all the players and he even got one of the marauders and the French team before the players left. Orion's dad removed the sonorus charm and looked over at his son and his friends.

"Exciting game huh?" he asked happily. The four boys nodded still stunned at the magnificence of it all. "I don't quite know what I'll be doing now that this is about over. The clean up will be much less than the preparations and then my job will be a lot easier. Department of Magical Games and Sports has been working on this one for years. What a good end to a project though. My favorite quidditch team of all time winnning!"

The boys laughed and Mr. Black walked with them to the edge of their campsite while instructing them to be careful tonight. The partying would be hard, but there were precautions and if they needed anything he had checked up to see where the Potter family was staying and it was only two rows away from their tent.

The boys arrived back to their tent to find partying all around them. Fireworks were going off all around with French songs playing loudly from a nearby tent. There were people all throughout the empty roadways between the tents gathering and dancing and partying. Many held butterbeers or stronger drinks in their hands as they celebrated. The four boys jumped into the celebrations after telling each other to meet back at their tent at 2 or earlier if they lost each other. However, they managed to stay pretty close.

"Davies!" exclaimed Orion seeing the twin Ravenclaws in the midst of the celebraters. "What's up!"

"France WON!" screeched Rachel as Ralph did a little victory dance. The six students laughed together. Rachel leaned over and kissed Murphy soundly on the lips pulling away to reveal Murphy's eyes as big as saucers giving Ralph the most fearful look they had ever seen. Ralph shrugged and he dragged his sister away to continue celebrating as the marauders looked at Murphy mystified.

"That. Was. Weird." Said Teddy laughing. The boys shrugged it off and continued going around the giant party dancing and laughing as they drank butterbeer that they carried with them.

It was getting late when they ran into James' family along with all of the Weasleys. They talked with them for a bit and James twirled Lily around until she was almost too dizy to stand while Victoire, Murphy, and Teddy excitedly recounted the match together. Soon James' family drifted away from the friends and James found himself face to face with the most beautiful brunette he had ever laid eyes on.

"Ellie," he grinned hugging her.

"Eww, Potter gerrof me!" she said pushing him off of her with her hand not holding her butterbeer. "France Won! She exclaimed as she continued her dancing around. Orion was acting funny and watching everything with his omnioculars at this point. Teddy smiled at her.

"Did you get prefect?" he asked over the din. She nodded happily and he replied that he had too. She smiled and high fived him happily.

Suddenly she was in front of James again. She smiled at him and the other boys. "It's getting late, I better get back. I'll see you back at school. It was a great match today!" James took the opportunity to give her a hug which she pulled away from angrily. She frowned at him before slapping him hard across the face and stalking away.

"Let's go back too," said Teddy taking his friend by the arm and leading the group back to their tents. They made their way through the partiers to the cozy tent.

Suddenly when they got back Orion started laughing histerically. "Look, I can make my omnioculars replay stuff again and again and again."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said James somewhat annoyed at the stupid observation and still angry about Ellie's rejection.

"Look, Ellie's slapping James, haha, again! Ellie's slapping him again!" Teddy glared at Orion but James actually cracked a smile.

"I want to watch too!" he said grabbing the omnioculars. "Look! You can see me hugging her too. It was bloody worth it!"

The next morning when the boys woke up, the people were still partying in the streets, but they toned it down. They sat outside their tent in some chairs and stopped people they knew passing by.

Olivia Gump had gone by and congratulated James on the captainship. When he had asked her if she was dissapointed she hadn't gotten it she had replied with that she hadn't really wanted it and she wouldn't have been a very good captain anyways. She was glad to have him as captain, but she reminded him that the team would need a new beater and chaser to replace Webster and Banks. He had grinned and told her how he had recorded the entire game on his omnioculars to watch later and use for the team.

Others to stop by had been the Yangs and the Paladoris's along with Frank Webster, a ravenclaw in their year and a few others. Eventually a little after lunch, the boys packed up their tent and got out their portkey. Orion took one last picture before they were back at his house.

James' summer was winding down at Grimwald place. Soon it was August 25th and the Potter family was off to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Al was signed up for Divination, Muggle Studdies, and Care of Magical Creatures as a third year, while Lily in her second still needed new supplies and books too. Their first stop was Flourish and Bolts where James didn't even want to know how much his parents spent on books. He alone was taking 11 classes that year: Ancient Ruins, Arithmacy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology,History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. He was in for one heck of an OWL year.

The next stop for the Potter family where any family with three children in Hogwarts potions casses would be was the arpothicary. Next was quality quidditch supplies where Al and James especially begged their parents for new brooms to no avail.

"You both got new brooms three years ago!" It had been worth a try.

They then went to the robe shop where they each got new uniforms. James got another set of dress robes, this one a bright green, even if it was a slytherin color. His mom liked them because they went so nice with his hazel eyes. Anything for mum.

They made a few more stops for things such as parchement, quills, a new bag for Lily, and a new pair of glasses for Al.

Soon they were making their last stop at the world famous ice cream parlor. Out of the corner of his eye James saw a girl in his year from Hufflepuff. She was fairly smart and in quite a few of his classes. She was there with her muggle parents who seemed to be quite comfortable but awed by Diagon Alley. His father followed his gaze and gasped audibly.

"Dudley?" asked an amazed Harry Potter. The big looking man eating with James' classmate Daisy turned around. He was a big sandy blond haired man with a thick mustache and blue eyes. He looked surprized but suddenly he was out of his seat and over to their table faster than James thought a big man like him could move.

"Harry!" exclaimed the man. "It's you! Wow, it's really you!"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" asked Harry confused.

"This is my daughter Daisy, she's going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. I believe that was the school you went to also. And your mum and dad too. She's in Huffleypoof, and doing very well. We only ever get nice letters from her teachers." A tall wirey blond with straight hair and blue eyes come around from behind Dudley. His wife also had blond hair and thankfully Daisy had taken after her in looks. Dudley may have slimmed down, but his face wasn't the most feminine or beautiful.

"Wow, she must know James, my oldest son. He's in her year also, gryffindor house and on the quidditch team. He gets into trouble this one. But this is Al, a third year also on the team but into less trouble. And this is my youngest Lily."

"Wow, nice to meet all of you, I'm sorry I didn't introduce my wife, Jackie."

"I'm Ginny, we've met. I was at your house to pick up Harry once," said Ginny holding out her hand. Dudley took it and smiled shaking it.

"I bet you didn't even know you were second cousins," said Dudley to James and Daisy who both looked surprised at the news. "Harry and I were raised together. Sorry about that Harry. You're not a freak, and neither is Daisy."

"Thanks," said Harry thinking it ironic that Dudley had a daughter who was a witch. That was the second witch in the family in two generations, perhaps it was genetic. He also remembered though the day he had left Private Drive forever, Dudley had been nice. He had changed. And now he barely recognized his personality. Dudley chatted a bit with the Potter family and soon it was like they were old family. The two families agreed to meet up for September first with the adults going out to dinner afterwords together. The two cousins who hadn't been able to stand each other years before had agreed to keep in touch. The world cup had been brought up, and suddenly Dudley was interested in Quidditch and Harry had promised to take him to a game before the families parted.

Upon arriving back home Harry Potter had one thing to say about the encounter with the Dursley family. "That was bloody weird, wait till I tell Ron." Ginny glared at him for cursing and went to cook dinner.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait between updates. It was written I just didn't have time. A good friend of mine and teammate had a death in the family. And I've been busy with my team practices starting. Anways, I hope you liked it. REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL! It will make me update faster... and then also on a side note, my sister Grace has been betaing for me sort of, and she reviewed under my name on accident... woops... lol I love her anyways... so if you thought that was wierd if you noticed it... I LOVE MY REVIEWERS... **


	7. The Fifth Year

**The Fifth Year**

James Potter and family met the Dursleys on the Platform on September 1st. It had been an interesting goodbye with Ginny tearful, and Harry once again reminding James to look after his younger siblings. Dudley and his wife had both been tearful saying goodbye to Daisy, and afterward the sets of parents were going to lunch. James had grabbed his trunk and Mercury, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Orion's family had never been super emotional about goodbyes. However, today was the exception as Ceil Black sobbed as she clung to her "baby" Erick. Eventually, Orion dragged him away and they got on the train. Erick was nervous for a first year and Orion had managed to help him prepare to "Battle a Troll" to get into his house.

Murphy Finnigan led his brother Shane onto the train after saying goodbye to their father. Shane was wearing a Kenmare Kestrels shirt and blue jeans lugging his big trunk behind him. That was about when Murphy spotted Orion through the crowd with his little brother. The two first years hadn't met yet, but Murphy saw an opportunity and seized it.

"Oi! Black!" he shouted. Orion turned and headed in their direction lugging his brother. "Let's find a compartment to dump these firstie's in and then find James and Teddy." Orion nodded and soon they had found an empty compartment for their brothers.

"If you need anything just head down the train, we'll be in a compartment somewhere. Don't let anyone pick on you, you're a Black."

"The train is the best place to make friends," said Murphy before heading down the train to see if James had gotten them a compartment. James was waiting for them toward the back of the train.

"Teddy's in the prefect's compartment, but he said he'd try to stop by later. In the meantime I thought we could plan a prank or two," said James grinning. The other two boys laughed and Orion pulled out the prank notebook and they began searching for ideas.

A little after the food cart came, prefects began patrolling. Suddenly their compartment door clanged open to reveal a dear friend. His robes were neat and pressed with a shiny prefect's badge on his chest. His tie was pulled tight to his neck and his lips were chapped as always. He sneered.

"Hello Potter, Black, Finnigan. Back for another year I see. I'm surprised McGonagall didn't find reason to expel you over the summer."

"Hi Farty! What's up. Wow, You're a Prefect?" said James as he pretended to be friendly and interested.

"For your information yes. Now I can just give you a detention for everything I know you do." he gave them the evil eye as if he knew they were up to something at that very moment. Little did he know they were.

"Aw Greengas, we never do nothing!" said Orion laughing as the double negative went right over Farley's head. "Besides, we must worship your prefectness now. And we have Lupin to keep us in line. Our fun days are sadly over." He pulled a fake pout. Greengrass scowled at the three gryffindors who all pulled innocent looks together.

"I'm watching you," he said making a motion with his hand where he pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then shot the two fingers at the group repeatedly. With that he stalked out of the compartment before the boys started laughing hysterically.

"Wonder how long it will take?" asked Murphy laughing as he stowed his wand.

"Not long," said James smiling and taking a bite out of his licorice wand. And he was right. Five minutes later Elaine Dridel came into their compartment with a slam.

"Detention, the three of you," she said in a deathly low voice.

"Aww Lainey, we aren't even at school. What could we have possibly done already?" whined James drawing her name out. "We haven't done nothing."

"Which is code for you did something! I'm not stupid Potter. And don't call me Lainey. It's Elaine, Dridel, or nothing."

"Okay Nothing, then what did you pin on us this time?" said James laughing.

"POTTER! It's Elaine or Dridel. Preferably Dridel! And you charmed Farley Greengrass' prefect's badge to read 'I Fart Greengas.' It's a serious matter! Detention all of you."

"Actually, we transfigured it, not charmed it," said Orion laughing as Elaine's eyes were a glowing green. "Besides, he didn't even notice."

"I know,_ I_ did. So detention all of you." James started laughing hysterically at this and she scowled. "Can't you be serious for once in your life Potter?" she asked angrily.

"Sirius is my middle name darling," said James with a smirk. Elaine gave him if possible a dirtier look than before.

"Oh, and what is Finnigan's? Danger?" she snapped back.

"Actually it's Brian. Murphy _Brian_ Finnigan," said Murphy with emphasis.

"No, you don't understand. My name is James _Sirius_ Potter. My middle name is Sirius!" said James as Elaine huffed out of the room. "It's Sirius! I'm serious!" he called to her angry back. "S-i-r-i-u-s." James shut the door and the three burst out laughing.

They laughed the entire train ride there, and eventually Teddy showed up with his shiny badge and they laughed at him good heartedly. He told them it must be a record to have a detention this early in the school year. Soon they were pulling into the station at Hogsmeade and the other three boys were pulling on their robes at the last minute, James with his captains badge on his chest.

The sorting that year was a little tense for Orion and Murphy. Luckily their names were closer to the beginning of the alphabet. "Black, Erick," was called and the boy that was unmistakably Orion's little brother as he looked just like him approached the stool. "Ravenclaw!" called the hat loudly. Orion didn't look surprised.

"He's a mama's boy and not very brave. He's smart though, so I'm sure that ravenclaw is a good house for him." The other boys nodded and the sorting continued.

"Finnigan, Shane," called Longbottom. Murphy's little brother with his light brown hair and blue Finnigan eyes went and put the old hat on his head. The hat took a few minutes with him just as it had with Murphy.

"I'm thinking Ravenclaw too. He's a lot smarter than I am. Less clumsy in things like potions. He's not very cunning thought because he gets caught every time he does anything."

Sure enough the hat called out "Ravenclaw!" for Shane too. The boys basically ignored the rest of the sorting even though James had a few Weasley cousins coming in that year. Gryffindors all of them.

The next day James walked to Madame Hooch's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," she called. James opened the door to find the trophy filled room with pictures of every player that ever went pro in the past thirty years hanging on the walls. "Ah, the new gryffindor team captain, James Potter. Second James Potter to captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Perhaps you will have as much success as he did. What do you want?"

"Hi, I came to schedule gryffindor team quidditch practices. We don't have any prefects on the team yet this year, but I was wondering when I could host a try out too."

"You're the first to come to me so how about this Saturday for your try outs and you can have Tuesday and Thursday practices unless that doesn't work out. Nice to see you're on the ball about this. Some captains don't come until the second week of school, not the first day." James thanked her and left for the great hall to pick up his schedule.

Slughorn's speech in first period potions that day was to be the first of many. OWL year is important and will determine what classes you are able to take for your NEWTS and those determine your careers, blah, blah, blah. James and Orion paid attention for two seconds before passing notes and goofing off. Teddy took actual notes and Murphy decided it was in his best interest to pay attention considering he was the worst at potions.

All during second period Muggle Studies James worked on a flier for the try outs, eventually settling on one that said, "Gryffindor Team Quidditch Try Outs being hosted on the Pitch on Saturday immediately following breakfast through to lunch and possibly continuing after. Captain James Potter will be choosing a Chaser and a Beater to fill vacant team Positions. Please sign up in the space provided and we are looking forward to seeing you there. Come out to support your team and friends even if you aren't trying out!" He surrounded the ad with little quaffles, snitches and bludgers which he enchanted to fly around the page. Smiling he duplicated his work and planned to hang it after third period before lunch.

After History of Magic James headed back to the common room notice board where he hung the flier.

**Attention all Gryffindor Students! Several of your housemates have decided to start a monthly school paper called the Hogwarts Herald. If you would like to join the staff please talk to Elaine Dridel or Teddy Lupin. We are in need of an advice columnist and a gossip columnist. Other staff would be appreciated. Anyone who wants to write in to the Advice Columnist with a problem please address an anonymous letter to Elaine or Teddy with your problem. Anyone who would like to place a Lonely Hearts Ad may do so also with a short advertisement of yourself and your ideal date. Make up a code name for anyone who would like to respond to your ad and once you get the responses you can write back to accept or decline any dates. We are hoping to have an issue by late September so keep your eyes peeled!**

_**Hogwarts Herald**_** Staff**

James wanted to do this. He already had the idea in his head, but he knew that Dridel would never go for it. It would be fun. Teddy was obviously on the staff. He went to lunch to find Teddy and ask him about it.

"I'm going to be writing a sports page. All about quidditch with interviews with players and game summaries. It will be just like the Daily Prophet. Have you scheduled try outs yet because I have to go to all of the try outs and write about all of the new teams for the year. Since you're captain I might want an interview with you too!"

"Cool, they're Saturday. I just put the notice up. I want to write the advice column. I know loads about Hogwarts, and I'm not afraid to speak my mind."

"Well, I don't know if Elaine would like that. She doesn't exactly consider you credible in the least."

"Don't tell her it's me. Just tell her you found someone. I'll make up a penname. It will be great."

"Well okay, I'll just tell her that then. But you have to promise to come through with this. I have prefect duties with her and I can't have her mad at me when you screw up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what's she writing?"

"News. I think it will mostly be about what sorts of things are happening in the world today. Her first article is about how the ministry is voting to lower the apparation age this January. If they lower it we would be allowed to apparate at sixteen instead of seventeen. You would also be allowed to do magic outside of school, but you wouldn't be considered an adult yet. It's a big debate at the ministry right now. She also might be working on something about a new store in Hogsmeade. I don't really know. Should be good."

That Saturday the quidditch try outs were being held. James looked over the group trying out and winced. A shock of red hair stood out to him and he had a feeling in his gut it wouldn't be good. Lily was trying out for the chaser position. He was already worried. He knew if she was the very best and he took her, people would still complain he was taking his sister on the team. Then if she wasn't the best and he didn't take her, he knew her feelings would be hurt. It was a lose-lose situation.

He groaned and decided that beater try-outs would be first. He decided that he would fly in the air and have the boys try and hit him with a bludger. Since he knew that it was coming he would easily duck but he was testing their aim. There were five boys trying out and a girl. The girl was very big and he wasn't sure of her name but she wasn't nearly as good as Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' good friend. The boy could hit a bludger that Orion passed to him right to a target. He was very good and at the end of the try outs the third year joined the team much to Al's delight to have a friend.

Of the four out for the chaser position, they were all fair fliers which James had tested before beater try outs. He then had them all take five shots on Murphy. Lily got in three which was the second highest amount, but a sixth year had tried out. Her name was Jessica Roberts and she had managed to get four goals past Murphy. That was really good, James on a good day got four out of five goals past Murphy. He had to take her and the try outs were over.

After talking briefly with the team he was surprised to see both Jessica and Olivia had stayed behind. "What's up girls?" he asked.

"We can't make any of the practices when games get closer. We will be able to make our first game though. It has to do with the sixth year project and that's all I can tell you. I think this might be part of the reason that I wasn't made captain," said Olivia.

"Fine, but when you do start practicing you better be in tip top condition. We can't loose this year because of the sixth year project."

He was surprised when he exited the locker room to find his little sister waiting for him with Teddy.

"James, can I talk to you?" she said. He was immediately afraid. He really didn't want his little sister mad at him, but he had a captain's position to uphold. They walked off toward the lake and she began to talk. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine with the try out. She was better than me and it shows you're a great captain. It shows that you can do the right thing. Jessica deserved the spot on the team, and I have a lot more time to get a spot. You're losing two chasers in two years. I think I can improve by then." She smiled and James knew that it was her way of saying thanks for making it an honest try out. He was relieved and gave her a big hug before telling her that she did have one great try out.

A few days later Teddy gave James some letters from people who needed advice.

**Dear Columnist-**

**My little brother won't leave me and my friends alone. He's a first year and hasn't made any new friends yet. I am sick of him following us around. What do I do to get him to go away without hurting his feelings?**

**Bugged Big Brother**

_**Dear Bugged Brother,**_

_**My advice to you would be to recruit another lonely first year to hang out with you for a while. There are plenty of friendless first years that sit around the common room alone. Aks this boy to sit with you at lunch or something and try and get a conversation between him and your brother. Bring up quidditch, first year classes, and ask about their classmates. I'm sure you'll be doing this for less than a week as the two will most likely come together and become friends. Soon your brother will have a new friend to be with. He is merely latching on to you so as not to branch out. Good luck. Knotzo Bright**_

James signed the letter with a penname and gave it to Teddy. Teddy read it over and actually commended James for the good work. "Something serious for once," he had laughed. "Sirius is my middle name," James had quipped back laughing. Oh yes, Teddy had heard all about the incident.

On September 29th the first issue of the _Hogwarts Herald_ hit the great hall. Everyone was reading a copy. The front page headlines all written by Elaine included **Ministry to Vote on Lowering the Apparation Age- How it could affect you; Hogsmeade to Get a New Eatery- Be the first to try it; **and **Muggle Studies- To take it or not to take it? **

Teddy had written a few stories on the sports page. **The Quidditch World Cup- What did fellow students think of the game? Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts- with exclusive interview with Captain James Potter. New Slytherin Captain Dishes about team. First Match of the Year to be Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff-What the teams have to say. Tryout Results: complete team listings for each house!**

The next page had a gossip column written by Elaine's friend ShiShi. Onearticle speculated about if there was a rock band that was secretly meeting and playing in the dungeons. Yet another article talked about the possibility of Hogwarts adding a grade school. In the article McGonagall clearly denied the rumor.

Along with the gossip column was the advice column with Knotzo Bright's advice to Bugged Big Brother and some Lonely Hearts ads. "Blue eyed witch with a partiality for potions seeks a wizard of similar affinities.- PotionsMistress12" At the very bottom of the paper was a short column on beauty by Victoire Weasley. She suggested a hair straightening charm to a witch who hated her frizzy curly hair. Lastly there was a set of cartoons depicting students getting detention for being late to class and then serving their detention where they have to paint the entire great hall pink. It wasn't very funny or well drawn, but it completed the paper.

Orion, Murphy, and James paid special attention to the quidditch section which Teddy had spent a lot of time on. They briefly skimmed the articles on the front, James secretly planning to read them all later as Elaine had written them. They laughed at the Lonely Hearts section with Murphy, and scoffed at the ridiculous gossip.

"Wow, I wonder who Knotzo Bright is," said Murphy reading the advice column. "He actually seems to know what he's talking about. Maybe if I ever have a problem I'll write in." James blushed but decided not to tell his other two friends that he was Knotzo.

The day after the first paper came out was a landmark occasion for the marauders. The four teens gathered in an empty transfiguration room around midnight. The room had a nervous air to it as James checked the marauders map and then put it into his pocket dismissively.

"The time has come," said James. The other boys nodded, Teddy especially nervously. "I'll go first. If something happens to me my broom goes to Teddy, my invisibility cloak to my brother Al, Mercury to Lils, all of my quidditch memorabilia goes to the biggest fan I know, Murphy, and to my best pal Orion, everything else. Including my chocolate frog collection. Wait, scratch that, I want Dridel to have my world cup quaffle that I got signed by all of the players. And someone tell my parents…"

"Oh shut it! Get it bloody over with, it's going to be fine," said Orion interrupting James' death speech. James straightened himself up and stepped into the middle of the room. The lanky and muscular fifteen year old smoothed his black robes and ruffled his black hair nervously before adjusting his square framed glasses one last time.

"Okay," he said. He closed his eyes and whispered the incantation. His body immediately began to change shape and twist into a different form. Before their eyes he had changed into a reddish brown stag with a good rack of antlers. Murphy looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, I'm so relieved," said Orion sinking to the floor. James went over to Orion and nudged him with his antlers. "Fine, now transfigure back. Just to make sure you can do it." If deer can roll their eyes, James the stag did.

Suddenly he was the normal James Potter with his messy hair and lopsided grin standing in the transfiguration room. All of the boys looked relieved, even James.

"Now that that's over, NEXT!" said James. "It really wasn't that bad. Just do it like we've been researching and practicing without a wand. It felt actually really nice in stag form. It was cool. Bloody Brilliant!"

Orion walked into the center of the room and loosened up setting his feet firmly in the ground. He too whispered the incantation and his body began to change, black fur sprouting first on his face and then changing along his entire body with his robes transforming into fur. His body shrunk lower to the ground and was soon on all fours in the form of a big black furry dog. He shook his tail experimentally before he began chasing it around in circles. He almost caught it but then looked over at James and the others who were laughing. He barked at them causing them to try and hush him. They chased him all around the room after he grabbed Teddy's discarded tie. Finally he decided to change back and Orion with his black hair and noble face returned although he had a tie between his teeth.

"That tastes really, really good, can I keep this Moony?" he said grinning and taking the tie out of his mouth. Teddy snatched it from him and Orion gave him a pouty puppy dog look. Teddy put the tie back around his neck and winced as he wiped of the slobber.

"I'll go next," said Murphy as Teddy still looked unsure. He had been against the project from the beginning. Murphy laughed as he hopped to the center of the room imitating the animal he was going to try to transform into. He went for it immediately and soon there was a reddish hare in the middle of the room.

"Bigger than I thought you would be," said Orion who had decided that it was a good time to play tag as he transformed into a dog and started chasing Murphy around the classroom until Murphy transformed back. The group was laughing until Teddy realized it was his turn.

He took a big gulp of air and walked to the center of the room. Suddenly there was a big grey and brown wolf in the classroom. He looked ferocious with his fangs hanging out and his large claws making clicking sounds on the stone floors as he walked. He experimentally took a stroll around the classroom before turning back into Teddy.

"Well, we did it, none of us are dead, we didn't need the ministry overseeing us," said James in an arrogant tone.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is make sure no one finds out we are illegal animagi. This is super secret. If they find out we could get expelled from Hogwarts or worse," said Teddy.

"I think we need to pull a celebratory prank," said Orion laughing.

"First let's take a trip around the grounds in our forms. I think a game of tag is in order!" said Murphy smiling as he transformed into his hare form.

"CATCH THAT BUNNY!" exclaimed Orion magically opening the door to the classroom and transforming into the large black dog. James shrugged and was soon a stag trying to fit through the classroom door with a wolf right behind him.

A few nights later four boys were sneaking out after hours. "I don't think I should be doing this. I'm a prefect. If I get caught. Technically I should be punishing you guys."

"It's a marauder secret as all pranks are. If you tell on us… Besides it's a celebratory prank. It's supposed to be fun. Therefore the only way we can get caught is to get caught. And that's not happening. We have the map and the cloak. I think we're good," said James rolling his eyes. The four boys soon arrived in the great hall each rolling their empty school trunks behind them. When they got to the great hall they opened them to reveal their white treasure packed inside the trunks.

"Where to start, where to start," grinned Orion lofting a white roll of toilet paper in his hand with his wand in the other. James laughed and the boys began.

The next morning the students were in for a surprise. And they were. The early risers were the first to see it when they arrived at breakfast. Invisible forces held up hundreds of rolls of toilet paper above the great hall and it hung down onto the floor and onto the tables. The paper hovered right above their heads and tails scattered the floor covering the room in snowy whiteness.

"Someone TPed the great hall!" exclaimed Lily to James when she saw him and his friends going to breakfast the next morning. "McGonagall hasn't seen it yet but she's sure to be angry. Filch is hopping around, but he can't seem to get it down with magic and none of the teachers that are up yet will help him. He's got a ladder but he isn't able to get very much down at all. It's hilarious!"

The marauders smirked and headed off to breakfast to see it for themselves. Upon arriving in the great hall James and the boys laughed and went to have their breakfast. Once they had sat down at their table James felt Murphy and Teddy staring at something behind him. He and Orion always sat on one side with Teddy across from him and Murphy across from Orion.

"Someone's behind me right?" he asked not turning around. Murphy and Teddy nodded with their eyes wide. "They're mad at me?" The boys nodded again and Orion looked behind James to see who it was before almost choking on his pancakes drenched in syrup. "It's Dridel." They nodded again. "No that wasn't a question. I can smell her perfume, daisies with a hint of something I've never been able to place." He turned around. "Hi Ellie, o beautiful ray of sunshine into my life. What do you need?"

"Potter," she growled giving him a look causing the other marauders to wince. "I see your smirk and don't think for one second that I'm not on to you. I know you're behind this along with every other prank ever played in our years at school. I can't prove it but when I do. You'll be in detention until you graduate, and that's only if you aren't expelled." She turned on her heel and left James still chewing on a strip of bacon thoughtfully. He turned back around to face his friends.

"She's not in a very good mood this morning," he stated as if he were talking about the weather. He sighed. "I wonder why." The other marauders cracked up laughing before he joined in too.

The next weekend was the first quidditch match with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which James watched with his omnioculars recording the entire game. Teddy was commentating, and oddly the three marauders gained a fourth person in their group as they watched the game.

"Hi, I'm Frank, Frank Weber," said a tall brown haired boy who was a Ravenclaw in their year. They knew him well, but he must have felt the need of an introduction.

"Hey Frankie, we know you, what's up?" said James moving over for him to take a seat.

"I'm helping Lupin with the sports page. I told him I would help him cover the match. I thought I could come sit with you gryffindors. The ravenclaws will all be pretty biased in their opinions on the game and I want a good article."

"Yeah, that and you fancy Albright who's sitting two rows down from us," said Orion pointing to Elaine's blond friend sitting between her and ShiShi.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Frank dejectedly.

"Not really, we're just smart. No it's _that obvious_ because us and smart in the same sentence sounds totally off," said Murphy causing the boys to laugh, even Frank.

"Look, after the game I'm asking Dridel to go to Hogsmeade as my date next weekend. How about you ask Albright too? Then maybe we can double." Frank agreed and they watched Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff 210-80.

After the match Orion looked at James uncertainly. "Are you sure you want to do this man? She seemed really angry the other day after we TPed the great hall."

"Hey, she's said no three times already. What's a fourth?"

"Yeah, but maybe this time she'll kill you," said Murphy smirking.

"In that case I bequeath my broom to Murphy, my books to Teddy, the cloak to my brother, my owl to Lily, and the rest of my possessions to Orion."

"Secret Marauder Handshake for luck?" asked Orion holding out his hand.

"We don't have a Secret Marauder Handshake…"

"Oh, right, well we should make one up."

"OI! Dridel!" he called rushing over to catch up with Elaine. The slender girl turned around to look at him. "Hey," he said breathlessly as he arrived at her feet. She took a step back.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked annoyed.

"I just got the results. You were just voted the most beautiful girl at the match today and the prize is a date in Hogsmeade with me this weekend!" he smiled in what he hoped was a dashing way.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take the cash instead," she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well actually there wasn't really a contest. That was just me trying to get you to go out on a date with me. So you want to?"

She made a face and looked as if she was considering it. "Umm… let's see… what am I doing this weekend? Oh yeah, I'm most definitely not hanging out in Hogsmeade with you."

"So is that a no then?"

"That Potter was a BLOODY HELL NO! Now go away!"

James turned around to see Orion, Teddy and Murphy laughing at him along with a few other students. "So James, for the record, does that count as one or two times she rejected you. Because you sort of asked her twice and she said no three times and I'm just confused," said Orion cracking up.

"Let's just compromise and put it down as two and a half. Make it fair," said Teddy marking something in a small notebook.

"HEY! Are you guys keeping some sort of tally?"

"Actually we are keeping a few. There is a running count of how many times she's rejected you asking her out. There is one on how many arguments you have and how many each of you win. She's kicking your arse mate. What is it 12-3?" said Murphy. Teddy nodded putting the notepad away. James frowned.

Suddenly Frank Weber walked over excitedly. "Sarah said YES!" he exclaimed. "What did Elaine say?"

"No, two and a half times," said Murphy causing Teddy and Orion to laugh.

"How can she say no half a time?" asked Frank. Murphy shook his head as if to say you don't want to know. "Tough luck mate. Better luck next time."

"Thanks Frank," said James dryly nodding his head.

The next weekend the four boys met up in Three Broomsticks. Murphy had spent the morning and early afternoon with 5th year ravenclaw Natalie King. Apparently they had gone to Honeydukes and that new restaurant which was very good. Orion had planned two dates for the day with Baylie Havens a ravenclaw in their year and then a seventh year named Danica whose last name he couldn't remember but was a hufflepuff. He had taken one to lunch and the other he had spent the morning with. Teddy had hung out with James in WWW for most of the morning. They have visited most of the stores after a short lunch, and the four boys had agreed to visit one particular place in the afternoon together.

They set off on the road and followed it up to the Shrieking Shack. They sat next to the fence and stared at the most haunted building in Britain. "We gonna do this or what?" said Murphy excitedly. James nodded and looked around to find it deserted around them. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and the four boys slipped under it ducking down so that their feet were covered. At this point Teddy and Orion were both sixteen with Teddy 5'9" and Orion a 5'10". Murphy was only 15, but he was already 5'11 and James was the tallest of them all even though he was 15 too standing at 6'.

Huddled under the invisibility cloak the four boys ducked between the fence rails and made their way to the house on the hill in front of them. They ducked around the side of the house out of view from the road and anyone that would be watching them. Luck seemed to be in their favor as there was a side door. James pulled out his wand prepared to unlock it magically but Teddy grabbed the knob and opened it without effort. The boys looked at each other nervously but stepped inside.

Inside the house was dark and dingy. On one wall was a large poster of a bikini clad witch with the words _Miss Witch of the World 1976._ The kitchen they entered had a fridge and a table with four chairs around it. There were surprisingly few cobwebs for the house being uninhabited for years. Murphy walked to the table to see a half played game of cards with the hands still laying face up around the table and an empty butterbeer bottle on the table.

Orion went to the fridge and opened it cautiously. "Check it out! There must be 50 bottles of butterbeer in here. Look, firewhiskey! This stuff doesn't go bad!" He closed the door and the boys went to the door into the next room which was a very thick oak door. They opened it to find themselves in another even dingier room. The living room was in even worse condition with the wallpaper not only peeling but having strange slashes tearing through it randomly. There was a torn up couch with the stuffing everywhere and a broken wooden chair lying in the middle of the room. The boys stepped around it looking around seeing a dusty chandelier with cobwebs above them. The boys went up the stairs that had chunks out of the wood on the railing and what looked like chew marks on the banister. There was a single room at the top of the stairs which turned out to be a bedroom. There was a large bed covered in dust with moth eaten hangings with tears all over it and the bedding. The walls also had tears although to a lesser extent than downstairs. There was a cracked mirror against the wall. As with downstairs, all of the windows were boarded up from the outside.

The boys once again headed downstairs and saw another door. This door was really a doorway and they headed down the stairs. This room smelled strongly of magical disinfectants and had large modern furniture and there was a paned window overlooking Hogwarts. The room had a funny closet that the boys went to and opened.

"It's a tunnel," said Teddy stepping inside and shining his wand around the closet. "We can explore it later. Let's go back to the kitchen. There was something odd about it." The boys trooped back to the kitchen and opened the door again. Orion went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer happily sitting down at the table to drink it. Teddy looked at the cards as if they would tell him something while Murphy started opening up cabinets around the kitchen with James.

There was a drawer with cards, wizards chess, an exploding snap game, some poker chips and a golden snitch. Another cabinet was full of old blankets and pillows. Murphy found a stack of old magazines, some quidditch related, a few on muggle motercycles, and one issue of Sports Ilustrated Swimsuits 1975. There was a shelf of old textbooks and another full of funny potions. Another drawer was filled with what appeared to be joke items from Zonkos, some still in the boxes. There was a drawer with lighters and some boxes of cigarettes.

James pulled open a drawer to actually find something of interest. Inside was a large book, thick, dust covered and heavy as he pulled it out of the drawer.

"Look what I found!" he said putting the book on the table and wiping off the dust. The four boys gathered around and stared at the cover of the black book with yellowing pages. _The Marauders Book_ was written in an elegant hand in gold ink across the cover.

"Okay," said Murphy nervously. "When they said this was the most haunted building in Britain they weren't fucking kidding."

Orion bravely opened the book. Scrolling across the first page in the same elegant handwriting were the words, _If you are reading this then you are either a Marauder or have been invited into the Marauders' Sanctum by a marauder as this book is never to leave the Marauder Sanctum under the penalty of curses that have been placed on this room and this book. This room has been spelled that only a Marauder or someone that has been brought here by a marauder may enter. Anyone else, even a powerful witch or wizard will not notice either doorway into this room as they will appear only for marauders. This would be why locking charms are not necessary Wormtail, so stop putting them on the doors. Not even old Voldy himself could get in here. _

The boys looked at each other. Wormtail? Obviously though the book was written during the wars. It was strange. The boys continued reading on the next page. _We, the Marauders, Moony, __**Prongs, **_**Padfoot, **andWormtail _solemnly swear we are up to no good. We will uphold the marauder name and keep all marauder secrets listed below._

_1. Moony is a werewolf. He does not own a pet bunny but does have a furry little problem as Prongs likes to put it._

_2. Prongs is in love with Lily Marie Evans. Wait, that's not a secret. But it is a secret that Padfoot suffers from Obsessive Grace Disorder._

_3. Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail are all unregistered animagi and keep said werewolf company as animals during his transformations._

_4. The marauders map, Prong's invisibility cloak, and the location of our sanctum and book are never to be revealed unless by a full marauder vote. _

_5. Any actions violating the rules of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the aforementioned Marauders may not be disclosed by any marauder to anyone unless a full vote is taken. That means you can't confess to McGonagall Wormtail!_

The boys looked at each other in amazement. Prongs, Padfoot, _and_ Moony were all their nicknames. Murphy's nickname was the only one missing and it was replaced with Wormtail. They were obviously four Hogwarts students, presumably boys who had a group called the marauders and had secrets. One was a werewolf and the rest were unregistered animagi. Lily Evans…

"HOLD THE FLOO POWDER!" said James to Teddy who was reading out loud. "This, this, this," he stuttered. "My grandfather is Prongs!"

"What!" exclaimed the other three boys. "How can you possibly know that?" said Teddy looking over the page.

"Lily, Lily Evans. That's my grandmother who my sister is named after. Look on the wall! Miss Witch 1976! That would have been the exact time my grandfather was in Hogwarts! Teddy! Moony is your father. Remus Lupin was a WEREWOLF. Moony the marauder is a WEREWOLF! He was best friends with my dad's dad James Potter, my namesake! My namesake who also happened to posses an invisibility cloak that has also been mentioned in the book which I now own! Every single thing fits!"

The other three boys went pale. Each was flabbergasted. "So you're saying, that we four have created a group exceedingly similar to your grandfather and my dad. And that we have named ourselves the marauders and taken nicknames similar to each others. We are all illegal unregistered animagi, and we all are like the only people who can get into this room?" James nodded.

"Oh dear Merlin!" said Orion. "We all know that McGonagall has mentioned Sirius Black along with James's grandpa and Teddy's dad." The boys nodded. "Well, I'm right now a hundred percent sure he's my grandfather. Padfoot is him then."

"How do you figure that?" asked Murphy.

"My grandmother's name is Grace." The boys nodded. All of the pieces seemed to strangely fit together somehow.

"This is so creepy. And this is the most haunted building in Britain," said James.

"You know, I don't think it was ever haunted. It was built in the sixties and they used to hear screams and stuff. But you know what? I think I figured it out. My dad, this is where he came for his transformations. This is how a werewolf attended Hogwarts. Didn't you see how everything in the living room and bedroom were chewed up? The wallpaper torn and everything destroyed?" The boys had a moment of silence. It was creepy. James walked to the window and pulled back the shutters half expecting to see a full moon only to realize it was still day. The sun was just setting.

"Shoot! We need to get back to Hogwarts now! Students are supposed to be back from Hogsmeade by dinner and it must be half over by now! There's no way the gate is still open. We are so getting detentions for this!" said Murphy suddenly realizing the time. Teddy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his hand went to his prefect badge pinned to his sweater.

"Hold the floo powder!" said Orion thoughtfully stopping the boys. "How do you suppose your dad got here all the way from Hogwarts every full moon and the rest of the marauders met up with him?" The boys rushed out the kitchen closing the door behind them and heading into the basement.

"Now would be a good time to find out where this leads," said James lighting his wand and heading into the tunnel. "Let's hope it's like the Honeydukes passage. We may have just found another secret way out of Hogwarts to add to the map."

The boys traveled up the tunnel and soon reached what appeared to be the exit. James pushed it open to find his head popping out of the womping willow. The willow however was still as he tentatively stuck his body further out. He stepped out of the tree and hopped around realizing the tree was frozen. He nodded to the other three boys who rushed out of the hole which closed up after them to reveal a knot on the tree. The boys stared at the knot for a second before the tree began to unfreeze. The four boys scrambled out of it's reach knowing all too well not to go near the vicious tree.

"No wonder they planted that deathtrap over the entrance to a werewolf's den!" said Murphy. "It's better to get smashed by a tree and survive than mauled by a werewolf and loose your life or become one." The other boys nodded and headed back to the castle sneaking in for the tail end of dinner unnoticed.

The last weekend of October was another quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. It had been a tough game. Olivia and Jessica had been able to have one practice before the match the day before. They had both been a little rusty and it had shown at the game, but it only meant that James shone more. He scored 100 points and Gryffindor had won 290-80.

During the time between the quidditch match and Halloween the fifth years couldn't help but notice the notice on the board and the pamphlets in large stacks in the common room. _All fifth year students will be having a private consultation with Professor Prewitt between Halloween and Christmas Holidays to discus future career options. Please use the pamphlets provided to help you decide what type of path you would like to choose. Dates and times of consultations will be posted after Halloween. _

The very next Tuesday was Halloween. October had been a busy month, but James found time to write his article for the _Herald_.

**Dear Knotzo Bright,**

**I'm a ravenclaw and I'm supposed to posses a higher level of intellect than my peers but somehow I simply am abhorrent at potions. I'm pretty sure I will obtain a P in potions at best on my OWLS. My parents will be disappointed and I embarrassed. What do I do? Poor in Potions**

_**Dear Poor in Potions,**_

_**I hate to tell you but you're going to have to admit that you're not the best in potions even if you are a ravenclaw. While ravenclaw is the "smartest" house, it is sometimes the most prideful. Don't be afraid, borrow some gryffindor courage! The best things I can tell you to do would be go directly to Slughorn himself. Tell him you're having problems. He can help you get back on the right track with some extra credit assignments and perhaps find you a tutor. Maybe one of your good friends is a master brewer and you can ask them for help personally. Remember that you're still smart in other areas. I'm sure you're a transfiguration wiz or something. Maybe your friend will fess up that they need some help in the area you're amazing in. Good luck with everything and I hope I've helped you. Knotzo Bright**_

After he turned it into Teddy, Teddy came back to him telling him that Elaine was ecstatic about "Knotzo Bright's" articles. She simply adored his advice that was very straightforward and helpful. "So insightful." James smirked knowing that Elaine would hate to hear she was praising him.

The boys woke up on Halloween tired but excited. They got dressed and headed down to the gryffindor common room. There was a group of first years waiting by the portrait hole who seemed afraid.

"What's wrong firsties?" asked Orion jokingly at the group.

"It's scary out there today. We can stay safe in here. There's a crazy knight out there challenging people to sword fights and the fat lady is sitting at a table with her friend Violet and they are drinking pumkin wine and there's a dragon crying and trolls. It's not safe!"

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed a feminine voice from behind them.

"We aren't sure Dridel, firstie's are just acting weird today," said James.

"Go outside you'll see. We are staying here all day!" said the first year.

"Come on, we'll protect you. We're big bad fifth years," said Murphy. "Show that gryffindor courage."

The first years looked apprehensive but hungry so they followed the fifth years out of the portrait hole.

"What the Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Dridel cursing uncharacteristically. There were people and animals and creatures running all over the place. The first years screamed as a troll walked by and waved. Even Elaine shrieked a little.

"It doesn't really look like they are going to hurt anyone," said Teddy. The fat lady was managing her painting from a table next to the empty portrait and was already drunk. On the way down to the great hall they saw a dragon that was crying outside his painting of treasure, and a herd of monks who were walking up the stairs. There were tons of random witches and wizards and animals just walking around the castle. Some talked to you while others ignored you. It wasn't until they reached the third floor that they ran into him.

"Halt ye fiends. State your name and purpose!" said a short armored knight with a very large sharp sword. He swished the sword in their direction. Teddy rolled his eyes and the first years cowered behind the older students.

"We are the Gryffindor clan of Hogwarts. And I am the Noble Lord Orion," said Orion hiding a laugh. "These are my good friends and vassals Laird Murphy, Lord James, and Lord Lupin along with Lady Elaine." He gestured to the group behind him.

"Aha, and what are you doing here? Are you friend or foe?"

"We are a peaceful family traveling to visit our friends in a far away land called the Great Hall!" said James.

"Ah, I see, I see. Is Lady Elaine your wife?"

"Yes, actually," began James playing along with the game.

"NO I AM NOT!"

"AHA! A damsel in distress. You lied to me, you have kidnapped this fair lady!"

"No, no, no. I am as he says, his wife!" she said panicking as the knight once again brandished his sword threateningly.

"Strange. Okay then. Well, be off then. And look out for the knights of NI! They are fiends and I, Sir Cadogen, must protect the countryside from them! Along with my noble steed!" He patted his fat pony before mounting it and charging down the other corridor.

"Thank you good Sir for protecting us!" said Orion bowing and calling after him. The group passed and the first years trotted along nervously behind them all the way to the great hall.

"So you want to be my wife, huh?" said James putting his arm around Elaine. "I knew you'd come around eventually, love."

"Consider this our divorce," she said pushing him away into a suit of armor amid laughter by the others. Teddy made a mark in the notebook.

The great hall was full of teachers and students. Most of the students seemed relatively on the edge. The group went to the gryffindor table and sat down to eat. The tables gradually filled up until it appeared the entire school was present. McGonagall stood to make an announcement.

"If everyone would please be quiet. It seems that our school is once again on the receiving end of a Halloween prank. We can only hope the culprits graduate soon. If anyone knows who has done this and has any sort of proof please speak to me or another professor. To inform everyone, the spell used to free all of the paintings from their frames has been detected and it will wear off in twenty four hours. However in the mean time there will be all of the paintings running about the halls and classrooms. Please remember that none of the paintings are allowed to cause violence. While some of them are eccentric they will not and cannot harm you. We will be cancelling classes for today."

The entire hall erupted into cheers and the teachers, some of them looked secretly pleased. Teddy, Murphy, Orion, and James all smirked at each other. This was so funny. They spent the rest of the day running around the castle watching their prank in action and in the common room relaxing. Sir Cadogen had challenged plenty of people to duels and the marauders had sent him on a quest to find the lost classroom of Atlantis. He hadn't found it by the time the feast was over.

After such a busy month with something big every weekend, it was nice to have a day off to relax. The next morning the spell had worn off and all of the paintings had returned to their frames. Still, everyone was talking about it for a long time and it was mentioned in the November issue of the _Hogwarts Herald._

OWL year was proving tough on all of the fifth years. In potions James kept getting all of his essays back with E's instead of the standard O, Orion and Teddy with A's, and poor Murphy got grades of P's and D's. Transfiguration was where they were all shining however. Apparently learning to become an animagus basically meant that anything you did in Hogwarts fifth year level Transfiguration was child's play. They were starting Vanishing Spells and each of the four marauders were getting straight O's.

That was about the time that the boys had their interviews with Professor Prewitt. Teddy had his first on a Monday afternoon.

"Come in," she said happily providing a seat for him. He entered her office nervously. He had thought a long time about it and hoped that Professor Prewitt would be able to offer advice. "So have you thought about what type of job you would like after school?"

. "Well, I read a pamphlet about being a code breaker for Gringots." She nodded thoughtfully and he continued. "I like arithmancy and ancient ruins which are both involved. I'm not sure what other classes, but it seems like something I would like."

"Ah, well I can see you doing that sort of thing. Let's see.. yes code breakers. You will need to take NEWT level Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, and Transfiguration. My that is a stringent career path. I believe it also suggests an E or higher on your History of Magic OWLS but doesn't require NEWT level. Hmm.. are you sure you would like to do this? Its an exciting job with lots of travel. Potions are strongly suggested. You will have to work with goblins." Teddy nodded. "In any case it looks as if your grades are satisfactory to obtain these OWLS, I might suggest a little more in Potions as you seem slightly boarderline. Good luck with this Teddy. You might also talk to Bill Weasley, Victoire's father. He is a code breaker and a good one at that. You might learn a bit more about the job, so do send him an owl."

"Thank you professor," said Teddy relieved. It seemed as if he was on the right track.

The last week of November was the last quidditch match before break, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. James had trained his players hard over the past month to try and improve since their last match. He was set on capturing the quidditch cup for the second year running. Hufflepuff was almost making it too easy for them. After a 50-300 point victory over the Badgers, the Lions jumped to the top of the league with little hope of anyone catching them.

After the match in the common room the Gryffindor house celebrated with butterbeer provided by the marauders and food provided by the house elves. At the party the students danced to the songs of 3 Cauldrons Down, Cecelia Warback, Wands N' Roses, My Potions Romance, Fall Out Witch, Black Eyed Beetles, Dixie Pixies, and Trick Broom. James sipped his butterbeer with Orion in a corner as he watched his cousin Victoire, ShiShi, and Elaine dancing happily.

"I'm going to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend," he said setting down his butterbeer determinedly.

"Again?" asked Orion. "She already rejected you quite a few times. What makes you think this time will be different? Remember your 'divorce'?"

"All that's in the past, today is a new day, I just won a quidditch match scoring 80 points, and now, she might just say yes." Orion rolled his eyes and watched as James went over and talked to Elaine. He watched the exchange from across the loud room and waited for James to come back.

"So Ellie," said James arriving at his destination. Elaine looked at him expectantly. "So next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend," he began.

"No," she said plainly.

"I didn't even ask you yet!"

"Ok, then ask me so I can tell you no again."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"You may but I won't tell you. See you in Potions Monday." She turned her back and James walked back to Orion dejectedly.

"She sooo wants me."

"Sure, which is why you're back here. With me. Instead of snogging her in a broom closet. She said no didn't she?"

"Yuupp," said James before taking a swig out of his butterbeer. "Twice."

That Tuesday was Murphy's consultation with Professor Prewitt. He still wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do, but he had a good idea. "Come in Mr. Finnigan. What do you have in mind for a career path?"

"Well, I had a few options I am considering," he said pulling out two pamphlets. I've been looking at Muggle Relations as my mum's a muggle and I can deal with them easily. It seems like it would be an interesting job. It's part of the ministry. I was also thinking about being a professional quidditch player, but I don't know what my chances are with that. Besides I would still need a back up career which could be working in Muggle Relations. Or perhaps a job in the department of Magical Games and Sports."

"You seem to be second guessing your options but I think these are all excellent choices for you. I've seen your keeping skills and I'm sure that by seventh year plenty of scouts will be looking at you. If not, there aren't many wizards who are willing to work with muggles and understand them well. You seem to be very suited for the job Murphy. I think that the OWLS you should continue with would be Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and possibly Herbology. Sometimes you will have to deal with dark spells or creatures when helping muggles, and you are so good at transfiguration it would be stupid not to continue. Herbology is on the list of suggested NEWT level courses for a Muggle Relations position. It asks for at least four NEWTS but you could easily take more than that. I suggest you take at least six classes so your schedule isn't too empty. Then if you don't pass one it doesn't hurt you."

"Thanks professor, I feel much better about my choices now."

Wednesday was Orion's meeting with the professor. He was late when he arrived earning himself a reproachful look as he plopped down into the chair. "I want to be an auror," he said without an introduction.

"My, my, my aren't we ambitious?" asked Professor Prewitt. "That requires NEWT level courses in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with at least one other NEWT course of your choice."

"Okay, good I should be able to scrape up those OWLS."

"Yes, but you do realize that Aurors must go to Auror training after school and undergo extensive criminal background checks and personality assessment before admittance into the program."

"Are you saying I have a defective personality?" he asked acting as if he were offended.

"I am merely saying that you do not have one of the best track records of my students. How many detentions do you have?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"497 and counting Professor," said Orion loftily.

"As I said before, _extensive_ background checks and the _first_ place they will start will be your detention record."

"Never fear, my ability to cause trouble is only outdone by my ability to clean it up!" At this the professor rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look.

"_Surprisingly_ your grades seem to support this career although I'm not sure _how_. You seem to excel in my class with little to no work. However, I must stress that you obtain the required OWLS."

"Right _O_, Tina, may I call you Tina? Or do you prefer Christi, Chrissy, Chris or Christina?" said Orion, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Professor Christina Prewitt pursed her lips and gave him a look. "Right well, I must be off now. Enjoy your afternoon Professor!" Professor Prewitt sunk her head into her hands as the door opened cautiously after Orion had slammed it shut behind him on his way out.

"Hello Professor, am I too early?" asked a quiet voice. Professor Prewitt looked up to see her next appointment.

"No, right on time Miss Dridel. Have a seat, I just had Mr. Black in for his consultation," said Professor Prewitt gesturing for the slight girl to take a seat.

"Oh, I see. I share a common room with him and he's in over half of my classes. I understand and sympathize with you _completely_. My most peaceful classes are most definitely ancient ruins and arithmancy, but James Potter is in both of those."

"Yes, I only have three class periods a week with them. I feel bad for you who share almost all of them. Now, about your career options. What have you been thinking?" she asked.

"Ah, well. I am really quite sure I want to be a healer. I will be able to help people, be mentally content with my job, and I believe the salary would be adequate to live off of. I already shadowed for a week this summer at St. Mungo's at the request of my mum. She's a muggle and she doesn't really understand the wizarding world, but she reads the Daily Prophet a little too much."

"Ahh, excellent, so we can go over the qualifications. It is quite a difficult path but as the brightest witch of you year you should be fine. I am quite impressed with your grade card here, I had no idea you were so bright."

"Thank you Professor."

"So you will need at least E's on your NEWTS in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. According to Flitwick and Slughorn charms and Potions are excellent subjects for you. Your Defense grade seems more than adequate while your Herbology does as well. The only thing I can say I'm worried about would be your Transfiguration grade. I can only take OWL grades E's or higher into my NEWT classes. Right now you about an Acceptable. Perhaps I could have a tutor for you? James Potter is in your house and by far the best transfiguration student I've ever seen."

"NO!" exclaimed Elaine. "I'll just put forth a little more effort on my own thank you. I don't need a tutor, thank you."

"Yes, yes, but transfiguration is required. In any case will you continue with Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins?"

"Yes, I most likely will," said Elaine.

The professor nodded marking a few things down on her paper. "Well, my next appointment should be arriving any moment, so have a nice day Elaine." Elaine nodded, her eyes a peaceful blue as she left the room. Seconds later James Potter skidded into the room.

"Hello professor, sorry I'm late," he said out of breath. Prewitt nodded wondering what sort of mischief he had been up to. He took a seat in the recently vacated chair.

"So, Mr. Potter, what are you planning on for after school. Looking at your grades I can honestly tell you that I can't think of a program that wouldn't accept you."

"I want to be an auror," he said.

"Well, your grades certainly qualify you at this point. You must get into NEWT level Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. You will need one other NEWT to qualify. However, there is extensive background checks and personality assessments for admittance into the training program. Of course you know all of this with your father being the most famed auror in the world."

"Yes, of course. I'm sure I'll pass with flying colors," he said smiling. Suddenly an explosion was heard from far off in the castle. He winced.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I'm sure that your 502 detentions will get both you and Mr. Black into the program easily."

"Professor, we both only have 497 detentions," said James knowing that he and Orion were currently tied with the number of detentions they had.

"Actually, I've just given you a weeks worth of detentions for that explosion of Dung Bombs. You may inform Mr. Black." James' face fell as he looked confused. "Your robes have dungbomb powder on them Mr. Potter. You are dismissed, see you in detention." James sighed and left the room with a nod. She was **good**.

The next weekend the boys met up again after their dates. Even Teddy had gone to lunch with a pretty ravenclaw this time leaving James alone all morning. He hung out in his uncle's joke shop all morning helping out and talking to his uncle. At about two the boys met up at three broomsticks but didn't get anything. They were to make their second trip to the sanctum.

Upon arriving they all grabbed a butterbeer out of the fridge and grabbed a seat around the table. They played cards all afternoon until almost dinner time.

"This was fun," said Murphy downing his third butterbeer. "We should come here on the nights we transform. We can hang out here a while, and then we can roam around." The boys after visiting the sanctum the first time had now decided they had animagi nights on every full moon, and on the second Thursday of each month. Don't ask why, they didn't know. These nights were fun and full of adventure while the next mornings they were usually too tired to do anything in ancient ruins and divination and muggle studies. The boys agreed that they too would start using the sanctum as a cool hide out. It was nice with it's supply of butterbeer, entertainment, and company.

As they were leaving James went to put away the cards and as he did his hand bumped a small curled up snitch setting it off flying around out of the drawer. "Hah!" he said grabbing the little ball before it got away from him. He smirked putting it in his pocket and the boys left for Hogwarts, returning through the womping willow.

"Hey Ellie!" called James a few days later. The brunette who was wearing her hair in long ringlets that day turned around in the middle of the charms corridor. James smiled as he took in her black heels white socks, plaid skirt, white shirt, and black Hogwarts robe that made up the girls' uniform. Her shirt was buttoned up neatly and her robes spotless. He knew without looking down that his tie was loose and askew, his shirt was untucked, and that his pants had a tear in the knee and some stains. He really would have to send them to the house elves to be mended. His hair was messy and he unconsciously tried to fix it as he walked to the girl with the shiny prefect badge on her robes. However, this only succeeded in making his hair messier.

"What do you want Potter?" she said adjusting the heavy black leather satchel on her shoulder.

"I was wondering. I know you went with Farley last year, but I heard you hadn't gotten a date for the ball yet. I thought I'd ask you since you didn't have a date and all. Do you want to go to the Christmas Ball with me? "

"Well, you heard wrong. I am going with someone. In fact Justin Wilkes the Ravenclaw prefect asked me this morning after breakfast. I don't need your pity date Potter. Why don't you go comb your hair and smarten up. You're the one who won't be able to find a date looking like that." She turned on her heel and he stood there listening to the clack of her heels down the hallway before following her to charms.

James ended up asking a fourth year named Jessica Abbot to go to the dance with him. She had light brown hair which she wore up and curled for the dance with a pale blue that matched her eyes halter dress robe. Orion went with Megan Green, the prettiest Hufflepuff in their grade with golden blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue dress to match her eyes too. Murphy's date was ShiShi Yang who had opted to wear a midnight blue dress offsetting her dark black hair.

Apparently blue was the color this year as Victoire Weasley who asked Teddy to be her date also wore a blue dress. Hers was a strapless ball gown that was a pale blue and her hair was smoothed up into an elegant bun. Apparently as she got older she trusted some guys less with the reasons they wanted to take her to the ball. That would be why she asked her good childhood friend Teddy who she knew wasn't just going with her for her looks. After she had asked her last boyfriend why he loved her he had said because you're beautiful. She had asked what else. The stupid boy had replied what else is there? And been hexed into the next week where he had woken dazed in the hospital wing.

Each of the boys wore the same dress robes as the last year except James who wore his green ones. He was to wear his blue ones at the family's New Year's Ball, and his red ones were much too short this year. Each of their dates was very nice the group had sat together for dinner, making the meal much better for James this year.

After the dinner, the dancing had begun. This year Orion had been excited to dance, and the boys had actually danced for most of the night. This year the live band had been Wandsmith. They played some of theirs and all of the favorites for the school who danced until well past midnight. This year James didn't get a chance to dance with Elaine, but he was pretty sure it had to do with that she avoided him like the plague the entire dance.

The next day the boys were back in London for the Christmas Holidays. The Weasley-Potter families got together for their annual Christmas activities at the Burrow. However, there was a blizzard in Ottery St. Catchpole and Grandma Molly absolutely refused to allow a game of quidditch to be held at all. Instead the large family crowded around the wireless and played games like wizards chess and exploding snap.

The marauders once again attended the Potter Ball, while Dridel declined the offer, this time with a howler for the suggestive comment James had included in the letter for what he claimed later were humorous purposes. He was still partially deaf at the ball.

Before the ball the boys were up in James' room flipping through quidditch magazines with their ties undone and shirttails loose. Murphy was on the bed flipping through _Broom of the Month _while Teddy looked over the bookshelf in his room for anything interesting. James was playing with the snitch he had found in the sanctum, letting it go to fly a little ways away from him and grabbing it before it could get far. Orion was merely looking out the window.

Suddenly Orion turned causing all three boys to look at him expectantly. They each knew that look, one that Orion had right before he announced something to do. Something that usually involved trouble. "I think that the time has come," said Orion. "I mean, I have been carrying this around with me for a while. Anyways, Firewhiskey time." He pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out from the folds of his robes. It wasn't very big, but the boys understood the significance of sharing their first bottle of firewhiskey when they heard Orion say it. "Then we'll go downstairs and liven up the party."

Orion lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig. He coughed once before saying, "Ok, that definitely isn't butterbeer. So don't drink it like it is." Teddy smiled nervously before taking a drink and passing it on to Murphy. Murphy bravely poured some of the burning liquid down his throat and gave the near full decanter to James who took a drink and gave it back to Orion who passed it around again and again until it was empty. Then Orion put the cap on and hid it once again in his robes.

The boys, not very drunk, but warmed with the drink and slightly affected by the alcohol went downstairs and enjoyed the party much more than last year. They sat in a corner where they watched the dancing and made fun of the various people there, occasionally getting up to dance. They made so many jokes about Professor Longbottom's grandmother and laughed so hard that Orion fell out of his chair. By the end of the party the slight effects of the alcohol had worn off, but the boys had shared their first Firewhiskey which was something for the scrapbook.

When the boys went back to school there was a lot more stress on them due to OWLS. Teddy was already nervous about Potions, and he hoped he could scrape by an Acceptable in order to continue into NEWT level Potions. The homework load was getting ridiculous, and the boys were relieved to have their few nights a month where they could relax. These nights which they referred to as Marauder nights were nights where any homework was abandoned. Immediately following dinner the boys would go for a walk along the edge of the forbidden forest where they would transform into animagi and run around through the forest for a few hours. By the time they got tired of their exploration and games of tag, it would be after midnight and they would go to the womping willow. It hadn't taken them long to figure out how to get into the passage, and they would have Murphy race up to the tree and press the knot before they clamored into the tunnel.

It was a cold January night that they climbed into the tunnel after Murphy and into the shrieking shack.

"Bollocks it's cold!" said Orion as they passed through to the kitchen sanctum. The shack had no heating system what so ever, and Orion passed immediately to the ice box. "We might need this to warm us up," said Orion pulling out a large bottle of Firewhiskey and four butterbeers. Setting the bottles on the table he opened a cabinet to get out some shot glasses which he poured some firewhiskey into for each of them. "To marauding," he said raising his glass in a toast with the others before they all downed the alcohol. Teddy chased his with some butterbeer and they all felt a little warmer after about three shots.

The boys then spent the rest of the night playing poker, drinking, and remembering wild tales. By four a.m. they were entirely pissed and falling asleep. Murphy somehow remembered the blankets and pillows and the four boys curled up on the floor after James managed a cushioning charm on the floor and slept, Teddy only barfing once, and he made it to the sink. The next morning the boys woke up half drunk and entirely hungover.

"Teddy, did you hurl in the sink?" asked Orion as he turned the water on and was about to stick his head under the faucet to drink before he noticed it. Teddy nodded half awake and Orion preformed a vanishing spell they had recently studied in Transfiguration and scourgified the sink, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

The boys splashed some water on their faces and trudged up the stairs and out of the passage under the invisibility cloak. They had to rush back to the gryffindor common room to get their books and they all took showers and got quickly ready for classes. They all missed breakfast and went to their classes.

Teddy was giggling as he and James made their way to ancient ruins. Apparently the ruin on the cover of the textbook was hilariously funny. James smirked and they stumbled into the classroom right as the bell rang. Due to their tardiness, they were forced to sit in the only seats open which lucky for them happened to be right next to Elaine Dridel and Victoire Weasley.

James went to the chair next to Elaine and plopped down happily. As said before, these boys were still half pissed as their last drinks had been less than five hours ago. Professor Crabe turned around and began her lecture. She rarely noticed anything amiss in her class as she probably needed glasses, and she was too big to move out of her desk. James always joked she needed to levitate herself places, and sometimes even Teddy wasn't sure if that wasn't the truth.

"Ellie, how are you?" said James into Ellie's ear. She turned and glared at him. He grinned drunkenly. "You look really fit today."

"Potter, is Lupin sleeping?" she said suddenly surprised. James turned to see that Teddy had stopped giggling at his ancient ruin's textbook. He was now asleep and drooling on it instead. James turned back to Elaine and nodded his head violently before realizing that didn't help with his headache. "Good Merlin, you've corrupted him. He is now sleeping in class."

"I didn't corrupt him, who sssayss he wassn't already like that?" asked James slurring his s's slightly. He reached over to Ellie's pony tail and pulled a loose strand. "Your hair isss pretty." Ellie's mouth hung open in shock and James laid his head on his desk.

"You're drunk Potter?" she asked astounded.

"Lupin's drunk, I'm pissed, get it right," said James pulling a piece of parchment out of his bag. Elaine watched as James started taking notes in his sloppy handwriting. "Now assss much asss I love your voice, luv, I gotta take notesss for Teddy." Elaine's eyebrows shot up and she decided a raid of the boys dorm for empty bottles was in order during lunch. Unfortunately for her, all she would find would be piles of dirty clothes, messy beds, old moldy food, and a stash of chocolate frogs. Which she helped herself to. She should have checked the sanctum. In any case she never really got proof that the boys were drinking and couldn't land their arse's in detention. As much as she would have liked to. The next time they stayed up all night drinking they made sure it was a Friday or Saturday night.

A few days later James approached Elaine during Herbology. "Ellie, there's a Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, do you want to go together?" he asked trying to control his jabberweed plant.

"No, I do not want to go together. Could you have found a more convenient time to ask?" she said sarcastically as she clamped her plant's mouth shut. The voice of the jabberweed was dangerous as it's continuous talk drove a listener insane after only a few hours. "You're like the jabberweed. I'm pretty sure I prefer retaining my sanity to going on a date with you."

"I don't talk that much. We could just snog!"

James got out of the hospital wing in time for dinner.

The very next day on the way from breakfast he called to Elaine. "Are you sure I don't deserve a pity date for you landing me in the hospital wing?"

"I'm sure!" she called back rejecting him yet again. He shrugged and the boys headed to Transfiguration.

A week later the boys were in transfiguration again. Today they were vanishing parrots. All four of them had vanished theirs on their first try in the first five minutes of class. To pass the time they were playing burn-witch. Which is basically the wizard version of muggle hangman where the stick figure gradually gets burned at the stake.

"BURN BABY BURN!" exclaimed Orion as he won yet again.

"What was the word?" asked James as Orion wrote it out. **Tarantallegra. **The boys laughed as Orion cast the spell on Frankie Dolohov, a slytherin in their class who started dancing around the room. This earned Orion a detention from Professor Prewitt, and some high fives under the table.

James looked over to see how Elaine was doing only to see her struggling with half of her parrot vanished. "Hey Dridel. I guess you aren't exactly the best in the class for once. How about I tutor you? You know, _study date._" Teddy's mouth hung open and Murphy gave James a look that said, _that was not a good idea._ That's basically the last thing he remembered before he was once again waking up in the hospital wing. This time he missed lunch.

This time in Hogsmeade, since all of his friends once again had dates, James hung out with his little brother Al. He joined up with his cousin Rosie, Al, and their friend Scorpius. He managed to point out some of the more interesting things they had missed on the previous two trips to Hogsmeade, and wasn't totally bored by himself. He was a little disappointed to see Dridel and Wilkes walk out of Honeydukes together, and eventually he went to the shack alone to wait for the guys so he wouldn't have to see her again. While he was there he got some pretty good ideas on how to get the two to break up. A week later they weren't together anymore.

The quidditch season also continued during this time with Slytherin pounding on both Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw in their matches making it a close race for the cup between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The last game was scheduled for the end of April and with a mere 20 points keeping them ahead of Slytherin, they had to win this one.

However, between the end of April and the end of February was a special day on the marauder calendar. April Fools Day. This year the boys had a great prank that required quite a bit of organization and preparation. The four boys had spent an entire evening in the sanctum with a list of every single teacher and student in the entire school. It had been a long drunken night to say the least. Also in the sanctum was a very, very, very large cauldron of potion which they were working on and had a great deal to do with this list.

The two nights leading up to April first had been extraordinarily long, going around to every single dorm and teachers bedroom in the school. However the prank was worth it when on the morning of April 1st shortly after arriving in their first classes, every single person in Hogwarts had changed into someone else in a somewhat painful transformation by the polyjuice potion. The lists made had been arranged so that the transformations would be smooth with boys transforming into boys and girls into girls and all of the transformations not having too great of a size difference. Teddy had been the only one not to take the potion that the boys had modified to last a little longer than three hours and to have a delayed effect for about a half an hour. Instead he was to transfigure his face into Professor Prewitt's while Professor Prewitt was going to transform into Professor McGonagall.

About three minutes after the bell Professor Prewitt began roll for the transfiguration class made up of slytherins and gryffindors. "Sarah Albright, Cassiopeia Black(a slytherin cousin of), Orion Black, Jessica Burbanks, Andromeda Burnsworth, Anthony Carrow, Christina Dingle, Frankie Dolohov," and right as she was about to call Elaine Dridel a shriek pierced the room. Suddenly there were two Orion Blacks as Dolohov had morphed into Orion.

"What is going on here! I can only stand one Orion Black and four gryffindor boys in one class period!" exclaimed Professor Prewitt fearfully. Suddenly there were two James Potters as Murphy morphed into James with the painful effects of the potion occurring quickly. Professor Prewitt shrieked again. Suddenly the entire class was switching. ShiShi Yang's desk was now occupied by the face of the Hufflepuff Karsyn Vine, and Elaine had transformed into Ravenclaw Prefect Dorina Marchbanks and her robes were much too long. James turned into Farley Greengrass and Orion into hufflepuff Travis Thicknesse.

"LOOK AT ME I'M FARTY GREENGAS!" shouted James as the students in the room stopped transforming. He jumped on a desk and farted loudly causing the body of Donnie York a small and rumored gay hufflepuff to say in his girly voice, "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

Professor Prewitt who had transformed into McGonagall looked around confused at the class. There were ravenclaws and hufflepuffs amid slytherins and gryffindors and was that her!

Teddy walked up to the front of the room. "Now class," he began in a charmed imitation of her voice. "Obviously something is up here. I now cancel class for today."

"I DON'T!" shouted the real professor whose voice was overwhelmed by the voices of the students. Apparently some of the other teachers said the same things as there were people running around the hallways looking lost. It was one of the funniest things to see the teachers going up to each other and asking each other who they were. McGonagall had transformed into their ancient ruins professor Crabbe was indeed levitating herself to get around the school. They had assumed that the size difference wouldn't matter as McGonagall wouldn't be teaching a class and could easily fix her robes by herself. Professor Crabbe was professor Prewitt, and Prewitt, McGonagall.

All morning had been hilarious to see people doing things strangely. The head girl and the seventh year idiot had switched bodies and so the girl who normally couldn't do a charm to save her life and was dumber than a box of rocks was now spewing knowledge and telling students off for breaking the rules. On the other hand, the head boy picking his nose wasn't something anyone had wanted to see. James had had some of the most fun being Farley. He had run around the school being totally crazy in his body and had been doing some pretty weird things. Murphy had been dancing stupidly as had Orion who had also asked out every girl in the grade via the body of Travis Thicknesse. One girl in the body of Antonia Cherio had started to say yes, but then remembered she was in the wrong body and so was he and started crying. Orion would have to remember to figure out who that really had been. Soon they started changing back. It had been funny while it lasted, but just before lunch everyone had finished switching back. A few first years had been so happy to be back in their bodies they had cried. They hadn't really understood what happened along with some of the younger students, but most of the older students had placed the prank pretty quickly.

During lunch McGongagall, now herself again, stood up and made a threatening announcement. "Whoever did this to the entire school will be found and brought to justice. For those of you who didn't know, you have just been under the influence of the polyjuice potion, a modified version at that. This is an advanced potion not learned until sixth year potions that can change your body into that of another. We will be getting to the bottom of this, but the amount of potion required for what has happened is too great to have left no evidence trail for us to follow. Whoever has done this, I suggest you clear your schedule for the rest of the year. You will be serving detention every night." Classes had resumed for the rest of the day, and later that evening four marauders sat around a familiar table drinking firewhiskey and playing cards.

"Clear your schedules for the rest of the year…" laughed Murphy remembering the speech.

Teddy morphed his face into Professor Prewitt's and began talking after charming his voice to be hers. "However will the teachers find the sanctum and figure out how we brewed 100 pints of polyjuice potion, and then punish us for it?"

"That's so good! We need to have a prank where you turn into Prewitt. It will be so awesome!" said James laughing. The boys snuck back later that night and the April Fools prankster was never caught. Big surprise there.

Soon it was the last weekend in April and the gryffindor quidditch team was dressed and ready for the match, waiting for their names to be called from the locker room.

"AND NOW, TIME FOR EVERYONE'S FAVORITE LIONS, LED BY CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER, BLACK, FINNIGAN, GUMP, MALFOY, ALBUS POTTER, AND ROBERTS! THIS TEAM HAS BEEN UNBEATABLE THIS YEAR WITH A GREAT RECORD. CAN THEY PULL IT OFF AGAIN VS THE ALSO PERFECT SNAKES?"

"AND THE SLYTHERIN BEATERS HAVE KNOCKED OUT KEEPER FINNIGAN AND IT LOOKS AS IF HE WILL BE OUT OF THE GAME! I HOPE HE'S OKAY! HE HAPPENS TO BE MY FAVORITE ROOMMATE AND FRIEND. OKAY SORRY GUYS, DIDN'T MEAN IT. YOU'RE ALL MY FAVORITES. AND PLAY WILL RESUME."

"WHILE GRYFFINDOR WAS HOLDING ONTO A GOOD LEAD OF 70-30 BEFORE FINNIGAN'S FALL, IT LOOKS AS IF THEY'RE IN TROUBLE NOW. WITHOUT A KEEPER SLYTHERIN IS ENJOYING A FREE STOMPING GROUND OVER THE LIONS. THE SCORE IS NOW 150-130 SLYTHERIN IN THE LEAD!"

"GRYFFINDOR REALLY BETTER FIND THAT SNITCH SOON! SLYTHERIN HAS BROKEN THE 200 POINT MARK AND THE LIONS ARE STILL AT 150."

"POTTER WITH THE QUAFFLE, GUMP TO ROBERTS, ROBERTS WHIPS AROUND THE GOALPOST AND SHOOTS, SLYTHERIN KEEPER MATHEWS WITH THE BALL NOW BLOCKING THE POINTS. HE GIVES IT TO… WAIT! HOLD THE FLOO POWDER EVERYONE ONE, IT SEEMS AS IF ALBUS POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH. HOWEVER, IT SEEMS AS IF KRUM IS RIGHT BEHIND HIM. IF POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WILL WIN THE MATCH BY TWENTY POINTS AND THE CUP BY FORTY! GO ALBUS GO!... GRYFFINDOR WINS! BOTH THE MATCH AND THE CUP! FIFTH YEAR CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER IS SUFFOCATING HIS BROTHER! WAIT, NO, HE'S JUST HUGGING HIM OUT OF PURE JOY FOLKS! WHAT A WIN FOR GRYFFINDOR. MAKE THOSE CHEERS LOUDER SO THAT INJURED KEEPER MURPHY FINNIGAN CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE HOSPITAL WING! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

James was stunned the entire time he was receiving the house cup. He passed it among his teammates and they soon brought it up to the hospital wing to show Murphy. At dinner he had charmed the cup to float above the gryffindor table causing slytherin to glare, but it was all in good fun. The party in the common room afterward was phenomenal.

The marauders had snuck Murphy out of the hospital wing, and he had joined the party. They had also snuck in some butterbeer and some firewhiskey just for themselves which they drank discreetly out of their pockets.

He and Teddy were in the corner while Murphy was dancing and Orion was off, _somewhere._ "So James Potter, now that you've won the quidditch cup what are you going to do next?" asked Teddy.

"Ask out Elaine Dridel," said James pocketing his firewhiskey and going to the girl who was sitting in on the red couch across the common room.

"WRONG ANSWER!" called Teddy after him. "You're supposed to say 'I'm going to go to Disney World!'"

"So, Elaine," said James reaching her across the room. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled hopefully while a few other girls glanced at him jealously and Elaine looked at him with disgust.

"No Potter," she said watching his face fall. "You should have gone to Disney World."

"Yeah because even Cinderella would have left Prince Charming for me."

"Maybe she would, but I wouldn't." James nodded and walked back to Teddy dejectedly.

"You should have.." Teddy began before James cut him off.

"If you were about to say I should have gone to Disney World don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Actually I was going to say you should have seen your face when she said no. But that too now that you mention it," said Teddy laughing.

"Stuff it Moony."

Not too much later the OWLs were quickly approaching and all of the younger years could tell. Lily and Albus had been avoiding James as he was actually studying for once. Several ravenclaws had ended up in the hospital wing needing calming droughts. The fifth years were basically going crazy with studying. Teachers were no longer giving assignments but reviewing during their class periods. Of all the marauders Teddy and Murphy were studying the most. Murphy because he needed it the most, Teddy because he always did. Orion and James were actually studying though.

One afternoon after Herbology, Professor Longbottom had the gryffindors stay after class. He handed them out their exam schedules and the details of OWLs procedures. The exams were spread out over two weeks with theory exams in the morning and practical in the afternoon. Professor Longbottom stressed that anti cheating spells would be in place and that certain cheating items would be forbidden from the exam room which would be the great hall for most of the exams. The results would be sent by owl in July.

The first exam was as always charms on Monday. The Sunday before, all of the fifth years were found in the common room studying while the younger years avoided their corner of the common room like the plague. The last person to interrupt the studying had been a poor second year looking for her pet rat and she had been jinxed out of the room by ShiShi Yang. Elaine and Teddy had been too distracted to even give ShiShi a detention.

After breakfast on Monday morning, the fifth years lingered around the great hall doors some anxiously studying their notes and others hopping nervously from foot to foot. James couldn't help but notice that Marian Prince the Slytherin Prefect went to the bathroom eight times in the half hour. Finally at half past nine they were called into the great hall which was set up with dozens of tiny individual desks placed in rows and spaced from each other with chairs at each one. As soon as everyone was seated and quiet, the four marauders sat relatively close to one another, Professor Prewitt announced they could begin as she turned over a larger hourglass on the desk beside her. There was a roar of the rustling of papers as the students turned over their exams. Reading the first question James smiled. _A.) Give the incantation for and b.) describe the wand movement require to change the color of an object…._Color changing charms, first year April Fools Day prank. He could do this.

As they exited the room two hours later Murphy joined up with James frowning. "I think I did okay," he said. "Not a Troll, perhaps a Poor."

"Did you notice that not only were color changing charms on there, but also silencing charms and levitation charms, several you are very familiar with."

"Yes, but there were cheering charms, and I'm no good at those!"

After lunch the boys waited outside the Great Hall for their name to be called for the practical examination. They were called forward in alphabetical order, so Orion was one of the first to go into the room. Soon James' name was being called. He took a big breath.

"Professor Tofty can test you Potter," said Professor Flitwick to James who directed him across the room to a very old and bald examiner. James walked to the man who looked at his paper.

"Potter, the son of the famous Harry Potter?" James nodded. "No need to be nervous son, if you take after your father you'll do fine. Or maybe your grandmother, Outstanding on her charms OWL."

"Now if you could turn this rat orange," said the professor smiling in a gummy way. James smiled nervously and preformed the spell. Next he did a levitation charm and a wizzing charm and a growth charm. He was fairly certain he had done excellently.

The next day was transfiguration and the boys spent the evening in the common room blowing off some steam from the exam while the rest of the fifth year gryffindors crammed. The boys played a quiet game of wizards chess while Elaine Dridel shot them dirty looks from across the room. The next day was a repeat of the exam from the day before only transfiguration style.

After the theory even Murphy was smiling. "I particularly liked the questions about animagi." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, and the stuff about switching spells. That was quite good too," said Orion with a grin. "I hope the practical is easy." And it was. The boys all got excellent comments from their examiners who were all impressed at the boys' ease in transfiguration.

Their herbology exam was on Wednesday which the boys did all study for. Murphy was the most concerned with this exam also as he was fairly sure that he had misidentified the Devils Snare for Flitterbloom. Orion said not to worry as he had been bitten by a Fanged Geranium.

Thursday had been Defense Against the Dark Arts, which all of the boys had thought went very well. James had once again been tested by Professor Tofty.

"I tested your father in Defense too. He had an O on his practical with a bonus point for a patronus. Quite a nice one too, stag form," he had said as James was finishing up his exam.

"My patronus is a stag too," said James offhandedly.

"Might I see?" asked Professor Tofty looking hopeful. "I do love a good patronus charm, may I ask how you learned. It isn't on the normal curriculum."

"My dad taught me the charm because I'm really afraid of dementors," said James lowering his voice. "Expecto Petronum!" he said as a silver stage jumped out of the end of his wand and pranced around the hall. The stag went over to Elaine Dridel who was walking out of the hall after finishing her exam and nuzzled her before dissolving into a silver mist. Professor Tofty clapped his gnarled hands happily.

"Outstanding!" he said marking some things on the paper before asking James a few more questions. James hoped the exclamation by the professor was a sign of what sort of grade he would get on his OWL.

Friday Teddy and James had their ancient ruins examination in the morning. They both thought it went well, especially Teddy who had studied extra hard for the exam that could allow him to work as a code and curse breaker for Gringots. .. Arithmancy that afternoon was quite hard, just as James and Teddy had been expecting. Teddy had been especially anxious for this one as it also determined a large part of his future career, while James just wanted to get another exam over.

Over the weekend, the marauders visited the sanctum. They had decided they deserved a day off and had gone for their entire Saturday to play cards, drink, have a good time, and then spend the night as anamagi in the forest. Sunday however was a different story and they spent it in the sanctum doing a very different type of thing. Studying for the next weeks exams. Potions was on Monday.

After the potions theory Monday morning the boys were a little relieved. They were quite good at describing the polyjuice potions. Considering they had brewed an entire batch for the school and modified it to fit their time frames. Murphy was the only one who had been confused.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME! I THOUGHT IT SAID POLYMER POTION! I WROTE ABOUT THE WRONG SODDING ONE!" To say the least he had been angry. "I'M GOING TO GET A TROLL! WHAT A BLOODY FUCKING PIECE OF BAD BLOODY-FUCKING LUCK!"

The boys took him to the hospital wing for a calming drought during lunch which hadn't helped with his practical exam. He had been so out of it as Strout had overdosed him he had messed up even worse for the practical. He had melted his first cauldron and Orion who had been closest to him was sure his final potion had been quite off. Murphy had been quite upset.

Tuesday was Divination with only Murphy and Orion taking it. Murphy and Orion came back with opposite reactions. Orion was fairly sure his hadn't gone well. He had been creative but somehow he didn't think the examiner appreciated his prediction for the end of the world the day he got his OWLs back if he didn't get an O on Divination. Murphy thought it went well. He was hoping to continue the subject the next year in NEWT level.

Care of Magical Creatures had been on Wednesday and each thought that they had done quite well. Orion and Murphy both claimed to have mixed up a regular hedgehog from a knarl, but they weren't too concerned. None of the boys were planning on continuing with the subject anyways. Thursday was the astronomy theory in the morning with Muggle studies in the afternoon as there could be no practical for it. Each of the three boys in Muggle studies claimed it was easy, especially Orion, and the astronomy hadn't been too hard. The hardest part was staying awake for the practical that night which James found particularly hard. He was taking the most OWLs out of the four boys and getting the least sleep because of it.

From the moment they had discovered that History of Magic was the last Friday of exams the boys had whined about it. They would save the most boring for last. However as the boys traipsed out of the hall after the exam they were most happy with themselves.

They immediately went out and sat under their favorite beach tree by the lake. Teddy was spending his time morphing himself into different people they knew causing the others to laugh. He had received extra on his transfiguration OWL for his ability. James was lazily playing with his snitch from the sanctum. Whenever he was bored he had developed a habit of letting it loose before snatching it out of the air again. Orion was lazily watching the two and observing some of the girls who were by the lake. Murphy was occasionally snatching the snitch before James could and sometimes offering suggestions for who Teddy should turn into.

"I'm bored," said Orion.

"Not for long," said James looking over Orion's shoulder as Murphy grabbed his snitch. "Look over there." Orion turned to see Farley Greengrass with his tie pressed tightly to his neck and his robes ironed neatly and his chapped lips especially red due to his nervous licking of them all through the OWLs.

"Hey Farley!" called Murphy handing the snitch to James. "How do you think you did on your OWLs? Studying the History of Magic Exam Paper won't really do you any good now that it's over." Farley looked up nervously at the marauders. Teddy had pulled out a book from no where and was studying it intently. The other three boys were standing and seemed to be walking over to him. Each of them had their ties undone and their robes were askew. Orion's shirt was unbuttoned showing the red quidditch undershirt he was wearing, and Murphy and James had theirs untucked.

"Go away," said Farley angrily as the three gryffindors moved toward him.

"Aww, we just want to chat Farty," said James ruffling his hair with a smirk.

Farley raised his wand and began to move it just as James cried out a disarming charm causing Farley's wand to fly in an arc to land on the ground a few feet away. "Play nice Farty," said Orion laughing.

"You're such an arsehole James Potter!" shouted the disarmed Farley.

"Call me an aresehole… one more time," said James, his tone dangerously low.

"You're a BLOODY ARSEHOLE!" James' face got red as he cast a spell at Farley flipping him entirely upside down causing his robes to fall over his head.

"Leave him ALONE!" shouted Elaine Dridel arriving on the scene with her shiny prefects badge gleaming and her eyes glistening green. Her angry color. Her _very_ angry color.

"What's up Dridel?" asked James pleasantly. "Nice weather we're having."

"Leave him alone," she repeated, this time her voice dangerously low. "What has he done to you."

"It's more like what he almost did to me, but this here is just for his existing if you know what I mean…" By this time there was a large crowd watching the scene unfold. Teddy was still hiding behind his book and Orion and Murphy were cheering on James.

"You think you're so funny Potter. You think you're charming. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerage, Potter, Leave Farley ALONE!"

"I will if you go out with me, Dridel," said James smirking. "Come on, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand, or a finger, on smelly little Fart again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!"

"That's what? Forty first and a Half time she's rejected you?" laughed Orion high fiving Murphy.

However, during the course of this argument Farley had dragged his way through the air still upside down to his wand which he now aimed at James. Suddenly there was a large tear over James's chest and it revealed parted skin with an already seeping bloody wound.

This time it was Murphy who disarmed while Orion immobilized the slytherin with a jinx.

"Take the jinx off him!" shouted Elaine angrily at Orion and Murphy shrugged.

"Fine, Fartso, you're lucky Dridel was here to save the day, miss superhero."

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!" shouted an embarrassed Farley. Elaine's eyes turned pink. James had never seen them that color.

"Fine," she said tightly. "I won't bother in the future. And put some chap stick on for crying out loud."

"APOLOGIZE TO DRIDEL THIS ISNSTANT!" Orion shouted at Farley.

"I don't want you to make him apologize." Elaine looked shocked and Murphy looked really angry. Suddenly James fell over, blood still seeping out of his wound causing everyone to remember what had happened to him.

"JAMES!" exclaimed Elaine going to his side. His face was pale and he had lost plenty of blood if the amount on his robes and clothes was any indication.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," said Teddy who had come over. He preformed a levitating charm on him and the four marauders started to run to the castle.

"Wait, I shadowed at St. Mungos a little this summer, this might help," said Elaine performing a quick spell. The bleeding seemed to slow and partially stop and Teddy looked at her thankfully.

"We have to go now, I'm sure James would appreciate this more if he was conscious right now," said Orion wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm going to deny this ever happened tomorrow," she said giving him a stern look.

James got out of the hospital a few days later, but Farley had gotten into quite a bit of trouble for the dark magic he had preformed.

The rest of the school year was a low key time for the marauders. James was depressed and still had to go for check ups at the hospital wing, Murphy was nervous about OWLs results, Orion was trying to help James get back to normal, and Teddy was his usual self, sort of quiet.

The last night of school the four boys went to the shrieking shack. They played a last round of cards and drank some firewhiskey laughing about the year. At the end of the night all of the marauding things were left in the room except the scrap book which Orion would be working on over the summer, and then the invisibility cloak which James used at home. It wasn't something you left in a shack over the summer. The next day they headed back on the train home looking forward to their next year. The next year they would be sixth years in NEWT classes with very different schedules and a big mysterious sixth year project to do. There would be quidditch and the school paper along with everything else. It was going to be a big year.

**Hey, thanks for reading… This is my favorite chapter as it's just sooo funny… I hope you liked my original joke "hold the floo powder!" it's like the muggle expression "hold the phone!" REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL!! To take it for anyone who doesn't know you have to go to my profile and at the top of the page is a poll. Also, I'm going to try and write some issues of the Hogwarts Herald and publish them in another story just for fun. Lots of love to my reviewers and my sister Grace who helped me with this chapter especially. I hope this quick post makes up for the long wait between last chapters…. It's extra extra long too. XoXoXo Ellie**


	8. A Summer & A Sixth Year Project

**The PreSixth Year Summer**

That summer was the hottest one since the marauders had started at Hogwarts. The sun blazed down on England almost every day. That was the year that Harry Potter got a pool in the backyard of No. 12 Grimwald Place. When they got the pool, James immediately owled his friends who decided to spend the entire month July with him at the Potters. Orion brought the tent from the world cup and the boys decided to live in it over the summer in the Potter's backyard next to the pool.

It was a hot Monday morning in July. Teddy was floating on his back in the pool while Orion was outside of the pool napping on a lawnchair. James was in the tent getting some drinks while Murphy was swimming laps. It was Teddy who noticed the four owls fly into the yard.

"Look at the owls," said Teddy. The Potter family got a lot of mail, but not usually four big brown owls at a time.

"Oh dear Merlin," said Murphy stopping his swimming and looking terrified.

"Geeze, it's only the mail," said James approaching the owls who were waiting patiently on a small bush outside the tent.

"Those aren't just any owls! Those are OWL owls! Our OWL results!" exclaimed Murphy. "I thought I had another bloody week until they came!"

"OWLS!" exclaimed Orion waking up. "Bloody hell… I don't even want to know."

"It won't be that bad," said Teddy getting out of the pool and performing a self drying charm on himself. He had turned seventeen in May, a year ahead of everyone else, and he could never resist showing off to his friends who still were underage. He walked over to the owls as James had frozen at the mention that their test results were the mail. He took the four letters and the owls disappeared. "Here James, this one's yours."

James nodded and then he decided they should probably go inside for this. "Come on, lets go inside and open these, he said going into the tent and sitting down at the table. The other three trooped in after him and sat down in their seats. Murphy was pale as a sheet and Orion looked like he had drank too many bottles of firewhiskey.

"I'll go first," said Teddy deciding to be the brave one. "Ok, here goes." He opened the letter.

_Ancient Ruins: Outstanding_

_Arithmancy: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Excellent_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Excellent_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Excellent_

_Potions: Acceptable_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

"Well, Potions was my worst grade, but, I passed and Slughorn will probably let me continue even if it's only an A. I think I'm happy with them. Six Outstandings and three Excellents. Gran will be happy."

James picked up his envelope ready to open it, but suddenly Murphy spoke up. "Teddy, read mine. I'm too nervous. I just know I failed potions but that makes me more nervous about my other grades." Teddy nodded and opened the card and recited the grades to his friend.

_Astronomy: Outstanding _Hey, I only got an Excellent, you're already doing better than me.

_Care of Magical Creatures: Excellent_

_Charms: Acceptable_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Excellent_

_Divination: Excellent_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_History of Magic: Excellent_

_Muggle Studdies: Outstanding_

_Potions:…_umm.. _Troll_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

"Wow, I got two outstandings! One in Transfiguration! YES! And those four excellents aren't bad either! My dad will be so happy. Except for the troll in potions. I wasn't even sure that was a real grade. Thanks Teddy."

"Those are good grades Murphy," said Orion opening his letter anxiously.

_Astronomy: Excellent_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Excellent_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Divination: Troll_

_Herbology: Excellent_

_History of Magic: Outstanding_

_Muggle Studdies: Excellent_

_Potions: Excellent_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

"Four outstandings, five Excellents, and a Troll. Bummer on the troll but I always knew I was going to fail divination. I'm especially happy about the Defense Against the Dark Arts grade though. Auror Academy here I come!"

"How the bloody hell did you get an O on History of Magic?" asked James astounded. "That's bloody impossible."

"That's what I thought about getting a troll, but see, it isn't. I'm just good with history."

"Yes we can be the troll buddies!" said Murphy giving Orion a high five. They all looked expectantly to James. He swallowed and opened his letter.

_Ancient Ruins: Outstanding_

_Arithmancy: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Excellent_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Excellent_

_Muggle Studies: Outstanding_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

"Bloody Hell James!" exclaimed Teddy. "Nine Outstandings! That's a new record. How come you never told me you were smarter than me. I knew you were smart but bloody hell I've always thought I was the smartest of the group here. And the other two excellents. You're such a bloody wanker."

"HAHA! I beat you in history of magic!"

"And I in astronomy!"

"Wow, did you guys notice we all got O's in transfiguration?" said Teddy looking at the cards together.

"Haha, because we're amazing and have our secret talents," said Orion smirking.

"So what did you guys decide to take next year?" asked James.

"Potions if they let me, Defense, charms, ancient ruins, transfiguration, and aritmancy. I'm dropping herbology, astronomy, care of magical creatures, and history."

"I'm taking herbology, divination, muggle studies, defense, transfiguration, and history. I dropped Magical creatures, charms, potions, and astronomy," said Murphy happy that his OWL grades had been good enough to continue in the classes he wanted to.

"Potions, charms, transfiguration, defense, muggle studies, and history," said Orion. "Dropped divination, stupid class, care of magical creatures, herbology, and astronomy."

"Wow, you're all only taking six classes, I'm taking seven. Potions, charms, transfiguration, defense, ancient ruins, arithmancy, herbology, dropped history, care of magical creatures, astronomy, and muggle studies."

"We will all four be in transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. Those will be our only classes together," said Teddy thoughtfully.

"Poor Prewitt and Jones, two lovely ladies in for two long years," said Murphy grinning. Orion high fived him and the four boys went back outside.

James went inside and told his parents his grades. Ginny Potter had been so proud of her son. She couldn't believe he had gotten so many O's. Harry had wondered aloud how his son was so smart. He had decided that he took after his grandparents Lily and James Potter, who had been very smart and both head students in their time at Hogwarts.

Teddy's grandmum had sent him a letter of congratulations by that afternoon and had promised him a nice gift the next time they were in Diagon Alley. Murphy's dad was promising him a new broom and Orion's parents said they had a "special surprise" when he got home.

The four boys stayed at the Potter house until Murphy's birthday. That was a night full of firewhiskey to say the least. That was the night Murphy introduced the three wizarding boys to truth or dare.

"Truth or dare," said Murphy to Orion after explaining the rules to the boys.

"Dare!" said Orion bravely.

"I dare you to go next door and when the muggle lady answers the door ask her to marry you."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Orion.

"You have to do it!" said Murphy. The other two boys nodded and James pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"We're going to watch from under the cloak." They also laughed after Orion got slapped.

"Truth or Dare, James?"

"Truth."

"How much do you like Dridel?"

James turned bright pink. "I think I'm in love with her." The other three boys made kissing sounds and laughed as James turned redder.

"You're going in the lake for that one later," said Murphy laughing.

"Truth or Dare Teddy," said James with a sly grin.

"TRUTH!" exclaimed Teddy, too nervous at the look that James was giving him. Unfortunately for him James' grin got wider.

"Who do you like?" This time it was Teddy's turn to turn red. However, when Teddy blushed, his face and his hair both turned red. It was hilarious. He mumbled something. "Sorry, we couldn't hear you."

"VICTOIRE WEASLEY!" shouted Teddy cupping his hands over his mouth as the sound carried around the room loudly. James' eyes popped open in surprise and Murphy laughed as Orion held up his hand for a high five. Teddy ignored it and merely asked Murphy "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Murphy.

"I dare you to call Elaine Dridel on the telephone and pretend to be James and ask her what she got on her OWLs." Murphy's face took a look of panic. Orion laughed but James actually looked a little scared.

"Okay," he said taking out his cell phone that he used to call his mother. He knew Elaine's number because they had looked up her number one other time to prank call her that summer. "Wait, can you be hexed through a telephone?"

_Rinnnggg rinnngggg rinnnnggg_

_"Hello?"_

_"Elaine?"_

_"Yes, who is this?"_

_"James Potter."_

_"POTTER, what do YOU want? It's two thirty in the morning!"_

_"Well, other than a date with you…"_

_"Dream on! Seriously go back to sleep."_

_"What did you get on your OWLS?"_

_"You're such a bloody arse! Why the hell do you want to know! Honestly Potter, you are so obnoxious! And stupid!"_

_"I got nine Outstandings and two Excellents! That's very stupid"_

_"Cocky git! Well I got Nine Outstandings and only one Excellent."_

_"Ohh really, you're so smart!"_

_"Thanks Potter."_

_"You're so beautiful, and wonderful, and nice, and talented, and beautiful."_

_…………_

_"Ellie, are you there?"_

_………_

"She hung up guys."

The next day just before the boys left, their Hogwarts letters arrived by owl. This year there was another long list of supplies to bring to school and the instructions for September first and the Express. James was once again Quidditch captain while Teddy was a Prefect. There was also a strange part of their letters asking them to send a few pieces of hair to the school with the owl in an envelope with their name on it. The boys thought it was weird, but they didn't really think much on it as they sent the owls back and hurriedly packed up their things to leave.

The boys agreed to meet on a Saturday in August to get their supplies before parting. Teddy of course apparated home with his newly acquired ability, while the other two boys flooed.

After that, things at the Potter house slowed down for a hot August. Harry was at the ministry most days working. He and uncle Ron went out together on Thrusday nights so Rose and Hugo and aunt Hermione would come over. Sometimes Ginny and Hermione would go shopping and leave James to baby-sit which was the worst thing ever for him. James spent a lot of time in his room reading, playing quidditch, and swimming in the pool.

Lily was going into her third year at Hogwarts and had chosen to take all of the same classes that James had. She asked him lots of questions about them, and bugged him to play quidditch with her every day. He could tell she was getting very good and he was secretly hoping that she would make the team in a few years.

Albus was actually gone for most of August. For the first two weeks of August, he went to the Malfoy's house to be with his friend Scorpius. James got a few letters from him about his stay. Apparently they went to France for a few days and stayed in another of the Malfoy's homes.

At long last, the day finally arrived when he and his friends would meet in Diagon Alley. They met up at the robe shop, hoping to get that out of the way first. They each got new robes, each of them having grown quite a bit since the year before, and new dress robes. James was still tallest at 6'2 and Murphy was only an inch behind him. Teddy was still shortest even though he was oldest at 5'10, and Orion was finally 6'.

Then they went to the bookstore for their books, the arpothecary for Teddy, Orion, and James, Quality Quidditch Supplies for all of them, and then the ice cream parlor for a treat. The last stop they made was Uncle George's shop where they stocked up on _supplies. _At the end of the day their pockets were lighter and they had full bags to lug around. James met up with his parents while Orion did the same, Teddy apparated home, and Murphy met up with his grandma Finnigan who had taken him and his brother.

The day of September first was just as hot at the rest of the summer. James wore a white ribbed tank top and red Muggle basketball shorts to Kings Cross. Murphy wore a T-shirt saying _Kiss me, I'm Irish_ and some green muggle shorts, while Orion wore jeans and a quidditch shirt. Poor Teddy. His grandmother had yet another outfit for him this year. This year he had some fairly normal khaki pants, a blue collared shirt, and a long white coat that went over it. Murphy later informed him he looked like a laboratory scientist when he arrived back from the prefects meeting. Teddy was happy to change as the outfit was hot and looked entirely ridiculous.

James' encounter with Elaine on the train this year had been a little more interesting than usual. He had been sitting in his compartment dreading putting his robes on due to the heat of the entire train. Elaine had opened the door to check the compartment as one of her duties when she saw the three boys. Orion had taken off his shirt and Murphy was laying on the floor claiming that heat rises. She stared at the four sixteen year olds.

"Put some bloody clothes on," she said casting a cooling charm on the compartment and slamming the door in her wake.

"That's why I love her," said James sighing happily as the compartment dropped twenty degrees. "She's sooo good at charms too."

The boys arrived at Hogwarts after the rest of the train ride was uneventful. The feast was mildly sub-par as nothing interesting happened there either. In fact nothing interesting happened that night until a little after curfew when the four boys snuck off of school grounds under the invisibility cloak. Soon the four boys were in the bright kitchen of the shrieking shack laughing as they drank butterbeers and looked over the Marauders Scrapbook. A little before two in the morning, the four boys crawled into their beds in their dorm.

"Merlin, I love this bed," said Murphy as he happily laid down. "This dorm is like home." The other three boys agreed, happy to be back together at school. They said their goodnights and happily went to sleep.

The next morning was a wild scramble for clothes as the four boys hurried to breakfast to get their schedules. They grabbed their schedules from a waiting Professor Longbottom who had already given the rest of the house theirs. They sat down in their usual spot and looked them over.

"Look, we have Transfiguration together and it's Monday and Thursday mornings, that means today," said Murphy. "That's also the only class I have all day on Mondays."

"Double Defense is Wednesdays and a single period Thursday." said Teddy.

"I only have six free periods all week, I thought I'd have more," said James.

"Eight," said Orion. "But I can't believe I have to get up on Friday mornings for a double dose of Binns, bugger." He and Murphy glared at their schedules as if glaring would change what it said.

"HAH! I don't have any classes on Fridays at all! Three day weekends for me!" exclaimed Teddy. The other three boys looked at his schedule not believing it until they saw it. Each gave the light haired boy a dirty look before eating their breakfasts.

"Sixth years please skip your first period this morning for a meeting in the hall," called out Professor McGonagall. The boys stayed in the hall as the plates disappeared and waited. At each of the tables there were little groups of sixth years placed randomly. The gryffindor girls were eating at the entire opposite end than the marauders while the slytherins were in six groups while the hufflepuffs were all together.

Professor McGonagall entered the room again and headed to the front of the room. Professor Prewitt was with her and they were talking in undertones as they arrived at the head table.

"If everyone could stand up," said Professor Mcgonagall. The students did as they were told and with a wave of her wand, the house tables disappeared replaced by chairs lined up near the front of the room and a desk and chairs for the two professors.

"You are here to learn about your sixth year project," said Professor McGonagall. "Hogwarts is an elite school and wishes to provide you not only education for your occupational future but also to teach you life skills. This is why about fifteen years ago we installed a life skills class for the sixth year students that spans the year as a project. The point of this is to help prepare you for life after Hogwarts. In pairs you will learn to manage money, work with a partner, manage time, and some things that will prepare you to be parents and able adults. Each of you and a partner will be paired up for the year. Each of you will be assigned jobs based on OWL grades and the classes you are taking. You will receive salaries based on your job and your current academic performance. These salaries will pay your bills which you will get. Each pair will be living in the sixth year village in the forbidden forest over the course of the year. Each of you will have to make house payments as one of your bills. You will be moving out of your dorms and into the village today. However, right now I will give you a moment to get your job packets before I explain further."

James looked at Orion, Teddy, and Murphy as the white packets zoomed into their hands. James opened his first and the boys compared.

_James Potter  
__Job: Auror employed by the Ministry of Magic  
__Salary: 10,000 galleons a year subject to grades_

_Orion Black  
__Job: Auror employed by the Ministry of Magic  
__Salary: 10,000 galleons a year subject to grades  
_

_Ted Lupin  
__Job: Curse Breaker for Gringots  
__Salary: 11,000 galleons a year subject to grades_

_Murphy Finnigan  
__Job: Muggle Relations Officer for the Ministry of Magic  
__Salary 6,000 galleons a year subject to grades_

The boys looked at the people around them. One slytherin was upset because he was a janitor in the Ministry of Magic and made 3,000 galleons a year. A Ravenclaw was an unspeakable and made an amount of money he wouldn't say. The girls were talking quietly about their jobs, and the boys weren't very interested until McGonagall began speaking again.

"Alright, now, I want to explain the project further. You are going to move into your home this afternoon. In about twenty minutes the pairs will be going down to the village to shop for their house. However, first let me explain a bit about the most important part of this project. Each pair will be raising a child together. Right now I'm going to pass out some necklaces to the girls. Each necklace is a gemstone pendant on a delicate chain. Once the girl puts on the necklace the chain will absorb into her skin and the stone is the only way to remove the necklace. This necklace will have DNA from both partners in it. Over the next nine weeks each of these girls will become "pregnant". This is not a real baby! This is a simulated baby made of magic to teach you about raising children. This baby will act like a real child over the course of the project as it ages to about four years old. Your baby will be evaluated at different stages of the project and you will be graded on how well you have raised it. At the end of the project your baby will be turned in for a final grade so don't get too attached. Alright I'm going to call the girls by alphabetical order now…" The girls marched up and got their necklaces nervously.

"Now, before I tell you the partners I will say that we cannot change partners as the babies will be with DNA of both parents. Next I will say that anyone who tries to remove their necklace will suffer consequences. These necklaces must stay in place for the next nine weeks. Any attempts to remove it will harm the development of the baby and will cause birth defects and eventually death to the baby. Therefore I request you don't try anything to remove it. Now for the partners. We selected partners based on similarity of class schedules to make things easier for each pair. One of you may have more classes than the other, but at least you share most of your classes. Justin Wilkes and Rachel Davies of Ravenclaw…" McGonagall began reading off pairs. _ShiShi Yang of Gryffindor and David Lee of Hufflepuff. Erin Lampert of Gryffindor and Kendrick Wallace of Hufflepuff. Sarah Albright of Gryffindor and Frank Weber of Ravenclaw._

The marauders waited anxiously waiting for their names. As the pairs were called they went and formed a line by professor Prewitt at the exit of the great hall. Orion was the first to realize most of the gryffindor girls were paired off. He was also the first to be paired. _Orion Black of Gryffindor and Andromeda Burnsworth of Slytherin. _Orion made a face looking at James.

"A slytherin. I'm stuck with a rotten slytherin!" he whispered. He looked to the girl. She was a slight girl with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was actually very pretty and he had taken some classes with her before and knew she was fairly smart. He had never actually spoken to her. She looked as if she was having the same reaction to being paired with a gryffindor though as she whispered to her friends.

Murphy was the next to be called and his partner was Tanya LaMonte'. She was a tall pretty, girl with light brown curly hair and light blue eyes. However, she was also a slytherin. She glared at Murphy who looked nervously at Teddy and James before going to the line.

The amount of students in their chairs gradually dwindled as more got paired off. Some were happy with their pairs, while others seemed a little disappointed. Teddy was soon to be one of the happy ones. Ted Lupin and Victoire Weasley. A grin a mile wide spread out on Teddy's face. James looked at him smirking as he knew that his friend liked his cousin. Victoire seemed happy too as she flounced over to Teddy with her long icy blond hair bouncing and grabbed his hand dragging him to the line.

James was listening intently for his name and didn't realize that he was about to be the last one called. Suddenly he realized it was only him and one other person waiting. He broke out in a grin. His partner seemed to realize it at the same minute he did and her face showed a look of utter horror as McGonagall read off their names a little too quickly. "Elaine Dridel and James Potter of Gryffindor, now all of you follow Professor Prewitt to the village to house shop."

**Ahh! Ik! cliffie! I'm sooo evil, but this is the first time I did this. In any case I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of short, but it's a summer chapter. I've been working up to the sixth year project for ages... But now the super secret is out! Once again, please review! If you don't your hurting my feelings and the reviews really push me to write. I'm not done with the sixth chapter yet! sooo.. I might need incentive. It's almost thirty pages so the next update will be long. I promise! Also take my poll! It's importante! And while you're there check out my profile for new messages. I'm going to try and keep you guys updated with where I am and tell you estimates for chapter releases! Remember to check out the newspaper. It only has one issue but I'm working on another one. Lots of Love -Ellie**


	9. The Sixth Year I

**The Sixth Year I**

Professor Prewitt rapidly led the group out of the doors as the pair stared at each other in horror and happiness. James with the later and Elaine with the former. Suddenly she took off after the group that was now leaving the building. As always he chased after her. The group hurried along a path past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest with Elaine and James following behind by about twenty paces but rapidly catching up. After about five minutes they reached a clearing that had rows of tents spread out in every direction with a large one in the middle. Each tent looked different and they were different sizes surrounded by a small yard with a fence. James knew they were wizarding tents and figured they were going to be their houses, but he couldn't help but notice the variety in the tents. There was a frilly looking pink one with a pink fence that he hoped Elaine wouldn't fancy. She would after all be the one picking out their residence.

"When I say, each of you will spread out in pairs and pick out your house. You can look at as many as you want, but remember that there are only enough for each pair. So if you find one you like, someone else may take it before you can come back to it. To claim a house all you have to do is have one of you pick up the keys for the front gate that are on the countertop in every home. You may house search! Choose wisely."

"Well," said James turning to Elaine. "I suppose you must find a house dear wife. To raise our babies in and all that wonderful family stuff."

"OUR FAKE BABY! There is no way I will EVER mother_ your_ children, Potter!" exclaimed Elaine who was already red faced from the sprint to catch up with the others.

"Well, it's a baby even if it's a fake one. Simply a matter of adjectives. I hope it has your wonderful eyes which are quite green right now. Lovely, really. Hopefully they are good at quidditch too! I'm going to be teaching them to fly!"

"It better look just like me or I'm going to accidentally kill it! I'll start thinking it's you! Why on earth did I get the worst partner in Hogwarts! Scratch that… The entire UNIVERSE!"

"You seem really upset about this Ellie, why?" he asked.

"I can't stand you! You prank me and ask me out and overall annoy me every single day! You're rude and arrogant, not a good partner! You're entirely the stupidest boy I've ever met! McGonagall! WHY! MERLIN WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

James stared at Elaine as she said this, finally bursting into tears. "When they say pregnant women are hormonal, they aren't bloody kidding!" said James. She sent him an icy green glare and James looked away as she composed herself. The tent next to him was a large grey one with dark green shutters on the windows and a wooden door. Not very tent looking. The wooden fence surrounded a yard with green bushes and a small flowerbed full of pale pink flowers. However, the sign on the lamppost already read _The Weber Residence. _James looked at the next one over. This one was an Asian looking residence with a large Asian tree in the yard and some bamboo growing in the garden of exotic flowers. There was a little water pool in the back too. The sign read _The Lee Residence. _James looked at the houses around him and realized that all of them seemed to have signs on them. Panicking, he looked at the pink one he had spotted earlier. Good Merlin, even that one had a sign… wait, did that say _The Black's_?That must mean that Orion was living there, and that meant that no good houses were left! He looked to Elaine who was just getting over her temper tantrum.

"Look, all of the houses are taken!" he said exasperated with her for once.

"Well, there must be one left," she said snappishly.

"It's not my fault if you wrecked our chances of getting a decent house. You were the one who started it." They walked in silence as she silently let him win the argument. She knew it was true.

Finally at the end of the farthest row they found the only unoccupied house. They had passed a bright green, yellow shuttered house that was claimed for the Finnigans', and a simple bright blue one with lots of flowers, a white picket fence, and an actual front porch with white pillars, rails and a swing that belonged to the Lupins'.

This house was the last, and because of that it already had a sign labeled The Potters' outside. Upon seeing the house Elaine burst out crying again. The house was a small faded grey tent with large patches all over it. The patches were various colors, one a red with orange polka dots and another a bright green one, and other a dingy blue color and another a funny shaped brown one. The fence was a chipped white picket fence with a few missing planks and the gate swung haphazardly in the wind on a rusty broken hinge. The yard had a nice large tree with a swing, but the grass was knee high and the bushes were out of control. There was an overgrown flowerbed full of weeds near the door and another equally horrid one covering the back yard.

"It's not too bad," said James trying to comfort Elaine. "See, it has a swing, we can push the baby on the swing when it gets old enough. He opened the gate and crossed over the stone path into the tall grass to the swing. He sat on it to make the point causing it break and causing him to fall on his arse. "OUCH!"

He looked up to see Elaine laughing at him. He smiled and got up. "Let's not judge this by it's appearance. It might not be so bad," he said leading her into the door which was a mere flap.

"Wow," she said. He looked at her and back at the room they had entered. For all of the horrid appearance that the house had on the outside, the inside was a different story. Upon entering into the tent they were in a small entry with marble floors and a large crystal chandelier. Along the left wall was an elegant staircase twisting up the side of the room and there was a large entry into the rest of the house directly in front of them.

"What's in here?" said Elaine curiously opening a small door in the right wall to find a coat closet.

They walked through the other doorway to find themselves in a large room with a high ceiling and large windows to the outside on the left wall shaped like the mysterious brown patch. The room was painted a pale beige color with luxurious fluffy scarlet carpet. Along the far wall was a large marble fireplace. There was a wooden door in the right wall and another open entryway into a kitchen. James crossed the big empty room and put his hand on the door to open it.

"And behind door number one…" he announced making the still shell shocked Elaine laugh. "Is a… bathroom." He opened it to reveal a small half bathroom done in cream and scarlet with scarlet wallpaper and cream tile with a toilet and sink with a mirror and a small round window out.

Elaine came to look and smiled as she turned the water on and off in the sink. James by then had passed through the archway into the kitchen. It was a large rectangular shaped room with countertops and cabinets winding around the wall that they had entered through and onto the left one. The kitchen had a dark hardwood floor that glistened in the light pouring in through the windows above the sink and in the wall opposite the door. The walls were a cheerful yellow color and the cabinets were the same wood as the floor with cream counter tops. There was a door to the back yard next to the cream refrigerator and there was a nice stove near the sink. Elaine walked around the room.

"Well, this house sure is nice on the inside. This door must lead to the back yard. We'll have to put the table here, under these windows and look at how much cabinet space we have. Look, here are the keys on the countertop. Here's your key." She tossed it to him and then noticed another door in the right wall. She opened it and motioned for him to follow in behind her. They found a small yellow laundry room and a pantry for the kitchen. They then went upstairs to find three bedrooms and a bathroom.

The upstairs was a small hallway that was dimly lit by the chandelier. There were three rooms. The first room was large and had pale blue walls with white carpet and trim on the large windows. James knew that Elaine wanted the room as soon as they stepped inside.

"Do you want this room?" he asked as she nodded. He smiled and they opened one of the three doors off of her room. The first door led into a small white room with white carpet and two small windows. It looked like a bedroom, and James guessed it was going to be his. He was okay with that, Elaine deserved the better room. The other door led to a large walk in closet that Elaine had smiled at, and the third led into a giant bathroom with marble tile and countertops, large mirrors, two sinks, a giant swimming pool like bathtub, and a shower. The bathroom and the small bedroom also had doors out of them, and James went through the door in the bathroom as Ellie exclaimed over the wonderful bathroom.

This was to be his room, and he knew it. It was a dark blue with white carpet and dark woodwork. It had a large window that gave a view of the front yard and another that showed the back yard. There was the second door that led into what he now suspected was the nursery and another door that led into a relatively smaller closet than Ellie's.

It wasn't long before Ellie opened the door of the nursery and entered his room. "This is nice. It is a great house. We can always fix up the outside," she said looking out the window at the overgrown garden and the rotting fence. "I guess we can't judge something by the way it seems. I'm sure that every other pair passed this house and didn't give it a second glance. We probably wouldn't have either if it hadn't been ours by default." James nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. If we had gotten a bad house it would have been my fault. I wasted our time."

"Apology accepted. But I've been thinking. Since this is a wizarding house and wizards name their houses, what should we name it?"

"I'm a muggle born, we don't name houses much," she said shrugging.

"I read a muggle story about the Ugly Duckling once, and this ugly duck turned into a swan and it wasn't ugly after all and stuff. And so it's appearance was sort of deceiving. How about Swan Place?" said James. Elaine nodded her head in agreement with a small smile.

Suddenly there was a loud booming noise that could be heard through the house. James and Elaine went downstairs and out the door, arriving in their dismal front yard to see their neighbors also outside. Two houses down Victoire and Teddy came out their front door onto their porch. The loud noise repeated itself and the couples guessed it was a signal for them to report back to their teacher. It was about lunch time anyways.

Teddy and Victoire met up with them as they walked along the road to where they had arrived. "So, how is your house?" asked Elaine to her friend.

"Ohh, it's ever so cute! You saw the outside, and the inside, there is this nice sunny blue room with a light hardwood floor. Of course there's a fireplace. Then there is a peachy colored kitchen with the same wood floors and a little bathroom with a laundry room off of that. And then we have an upstairs with my room which is light lavender and Teddy's which is blue and then we have a nice bathroom with both a tub and a shower and a white nursery. It's very cute. It reminds me of the shell cottage, we haven't decided on a name yet."

"We named ours Swan Place."

"Oh yes, how is umm… your house. We noticed it was the only one left. And then your name popped up. It seems… nice..?"

"It's a little different than yours, I think you'll have to see it for yourself. But look, Prewitt is up there and she looks like she's waiting for all of us." Teddy and James had looked at each other and James had shrugged. Teddy had guessed that things were ok with James.

The group gathered around Professor Prewitt. "Everyone has now picked out a house, there is to be no trading of houses. As you may have noticed your houses are empty. Not for long. Each of you will be given a portion of your salary to spend on furnishings for your house. Some of you will not have the income that others do, so spend your money wisely. You will be shopping in the great hall this afternoon, but for now you may return to the castle for lunch. This project is top secret and you will be taking your classes in the large main building at the center of the village. The younger students are not to know about this project, and girls this will force you to stay out of the castle when your pregnancies are more pronounced. This also means off the quidditch field! By then you will be settled into your house and you will be cooking dinner for yourselves in your kitchens. You will have to go to the grocery store which is in the village center for that. I will see you all after lunch outside the great hall at 12:30."

The students broke off and went to lunch. Orion and Murphy had soon joined Teddy and James as the four went back to the castle.

"I hate my house!" said Orion mournfully. "We were arguing about where we wanted to go and she saw this 'beautiful pink house' and dear Merlin it's a nightmare. I want to die. Did you see the frilly pink one with the lacy windows and the pink fence with the flamingos in the back yard? It's my house, and it has a _lavender_ family room with a _pink_ kitchen. The bloody kitchen has a pink sink! And it's horrible and then my room is the worst of all. It's bloody orange. With yellow! It's horrible and I'm going to go insane from the girly colors!"

"We'll help you paint it," said Teddy sympathetically as Orion tried to gouge his eyes out with a fork. Murphy took the fork from him and set it aside.

"I am pleased with my house. We agreed on it because it's not only slytherin colors but Kestrel colors too. And then the inside is nice. It has a green kitchen and a neutral sort of colored family room. I think she called it beige. My room is blue," said Murphy. "I just wish my partner wasn't a slytherin. It might be hard to deal with her if she's obsessed with blood. My mom's a muggle you know."

"And one of the nicest bloody muggles ever!" said Orion trying to get his fork back. "Yes I do hate my partner too. I'm not sure which I hate more, the house or the slytherin. I must say I hate them equally." Murphy vanished Orion's fork and Orion pouted for a few seconds before turning his attention to a currently sandy brown haired boy.

"Yes, some people have all the luck, how's your house Teddy, because you did get paired with _Victoire_?" said Orion smirking as Teddy's hair turned red.

"Umm, it's very nice. Blue, with a white porch and a picket fence. The family room's blue and the kitchen's umm…_ coral._ My room is blue."

"Yes, some people have all the luck," said Murphy. "Poor James, heard what happened. I mean, Dridel, you like her and all but she bloody hates your guts, and well, I wouldn't want her as a partner. And then after she screams at you in front of everyone, you get the worst bleeding house!"

"Well, it's just nasty on the outside. It's actually really nice on the inside, you'll have to see it for yourself, but we're talking marble entryway, bright big kitchen with a giant bathroom upstairs."

"Wait, you have two floors?" asked Murphy. "We only have one."

"I have two also," said Orion as Teddy nodded in agreement. Apparently two storied wizards tents were common.

"In any case, I think we're all in for interesting years." The other three nodded at James and smiled.

After lunch the pairs waited outside the great hall. The other groups around them talked while Elaine glared at James and James decided not to say anything. Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall came out.

"Hello everyone, today you will be shopping for things for your house. Budget according to your salary, and remember that we won't have these days often. Make sure you go to one of the three banks to get money. The house elves have agreed to do this, so be polite. Enjoy yourselves and be off, you only have until dinner time."

Elaine and James went to the back and waited in line. To get your money you had to present your papers on your job and then you would tell them how much you wanted to take out of your account which held a third of your salary. Soon James and Elaine were the next in line at the small table that a funny looking house elf was running.

"What be your name?" asked the funny house elf.

"James Potter, and Elaine Dridel," said James presenting his job papers as Elaine presented hers.

"Ahh, the Potters, I see, an auror and a healer. You have 6,666 galleons in your joint account, how many would you like to withdraw?" Elaine gasped as she had been listening to the amounts the others ahead of them had. They were the highest combined that she had heard.

"We'll take a thousand for now," said James. "It's too much to carry much more." James took the heavy moneybag and turned to Elaine. "Where to?" he asked. She looked around.

The great hall had been totally changed. They were near the main entrance where the three banks were, which were just house elves behind desks, but the rest of it was amazing. There were small shops all along the edges of the hall and then in the middle was another row of shops so that there was a path around like a giant track. She looked at the shops seeing so many different furniture shops was daunting. Each was run by a house elf.

As they went around they realized that about half of the shops were closed, they passed these by and went into the different furniture shops. The first purchases they made were beds. Elaine go herself a white double canopy bed while James got a large dark wood bed. They purchased the mattresses and the elves running the two stores they went to told them that they would have their things shipped to their houses.

Their next purchase was a table and chairs for their kitchen. They bought a bright blue painted wooden table that Elaine thought would look nice in the yellow kitchen. She bought a cream sofa and a brown arm chair for the living room with a round dark wood coffee table and a large wooden bookcase. She bought a funny desk that was very expensive and had room for two people and had two comfortable chairs that came with it. She thought it would be good for doing homework. James snorted saying he didn't do homework.

They went to another store where they found a set of blue dishes that she wanted along with a matching tea set. She bought an expensive knife set and silverware along with several different types of pots and pans. James didn't really understand what all of these things were for, but she assured him that they would need them if they were to really cook for themselves.

They went to a linens store where she bought blue curtains for the kitchen, and red ones for the family room along with some dark blue ones for his room. She got white lacy ones for her room and some white hangings for her bed. She bought sheet sets for them along with blankets and comforters, hers being light blue and white, his being dark blue. She got pillows for their beds and some throw pillows for the family room, all of them red to match the carpet and the curtains. She got plenty of towels for the bathrooms, along with a bath mat and some rugs to keep their feet off the cold tile.

They went into a decorations store where they got a painting for the entry way of a landscape of Hogwarts grounds. They bought a painting of a forest with a some deer running through it, occasionally stopping to much on the vegetation. James picked that one out for the family room and surprisingly she had liked it. They bought another painting of some fruit for the kitchen. And she bought a set of portraits of a goofy looking wizard with a stove pipe hat. She thought she could give one to Victoire so that they could talk to the Lupins through the painting.

She bought an umbrella stand for the entry along with a welcome mat at another store and she got a set of gardening supplies at another. She figured they would need them. She bought some books on housekeeping and cooking the "wizarding way" at the bookstore while James bought a quidditch book when she wasn't looking. Their final stop was to the convenience store where they got some necessities such as toilet paper, toothpaste, a laundry basket and some detergent, dish soap, and some other various items. For most of the entire afternoon, James had let Elaine do all of the buying and she seemed happy to. She seemed to know what she was getting and whenever they were in a store he generally wandered off and talked to another guy in the store until she called him over to pay. It worked out. He trusted her taste.

That night, however when he was moving everything around he wished he had paid more attention. They had spent over 3,000 galleons on the stuff he was now forced to drag around until he got it right where she wanted it. The table and chairs had been easy, and she had put away all of the dishes and pans in the cupboards where she wanted them. He had to shrink the beds to bring them up the stairs and even then he had to move her bed around the room until it was exactly how she wanted it. His had gone in the easiest place possible. The worst had been when he had dragged the couch from one side of the giant living room to the other about ten times until she wanted it in the first place she wanted it to begin with. James was drenched in sweat by the time all of the furniture was in place, and she still wanted him to put up curtains and hang paintings. He was up till well past midnight as she sat in a chair and told him a little to the left, no right….

Eventually he went to his room where he had dragged his trunk pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed. This was perhaps the first time he was grateful for Elaine's perfectionism. His sheets were cool and soft, the expensive kind, and he was happy to lean over and put his glasses on the bedside table she had gotten as a last minute purchase. Tomorrow he dreaded getting up and finishing all of the moving in, but he was grateful for the moment.

The next morning he awoke later than usual without Teddy there to wake him up. He heard the sound of the shower running and saw that it was already 7:30, if he wanted to be in the great hall for breakfast at 8:30, Elaine had to hurry. His luck she didn't. He knew he was going to have to make a mental note to wake up earlier than Elaine because she took an hour in the shower. He took fifteen minutes to get ready and was at the great hall a little before nine.

When he got to the great hall, James went and sat with the other Marauders. Teddy and Murphy were looking tired, but Orion looked like he had gotten plenty of sleep. "Why do you look so chipper?" asked James.

"Well unlike you three whipped losers I slept last night instead of running around as a slave worse than a house elf."

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy perking up as he dug into his breakfast.

"I mean that I let Andromeda do her own furniture rearranging. I went to my bloody orange room with my comfy bed and sheets and things that I picked out and slept all night. I only woke up once when she was screaming that she hit her finger with a hammer while hanging a picture. Then I put a silencing charm on my room."

"You're a bloody arse! Orion, she's pregnant! You can't let her move furniture!" said Murphy angrily.

"I hate her and the stupid house, I don't care."

"Well, as entertaining as this all is, we have potions, so bye Murphy. Have fun with Tanya."

The boys grabbed their books and headed to the dungeons where they found Elaine looking puzzled. Slughorn wasn't there. That's when they realized that they had their classes in the village. They ran all the way to the forest and arrived at the large tent in the center of the village just in time. They entered the tent to find that it was very, very large on the inside. There were several classrooms and Slughorn was standing outside one of them. The four rushed in and James sat down next to his friends while Elaine went and sat by Victoire and surprisingly Orion's partner.

"I didn't know they were friends," said Orion looking darkly at the pretty blond that he now lived with.

"Me either," said Teddy distractedly as he got out his ingredients determined to do better in the class as he had only gotten an A on his OWL. And school began.

Two days later he scheduled quidditch practices with Madame Hooch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He realized for the first time why the sixth year girls were always skipping practice the first few months of school. He was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with it that year, as he had no sixth year girls on his team.

School started up as normal, and the classes were surprisingly normal considering the project was always hanging overhead. He had the exact same schedule as Elaine and couldn't seem to escape her. She was in every class and then he had to see her at their home too. He had somehow agreed to an unspoken agreement to let her ignore him in the house. He would walk in after dinner, and he would find her sitting at the large desk she had bought. It was placed in the corner near the fireplace with the bookshelf next to it. She had filled a few of the rows of the bookshelf with various books and she kept her texts in it. Her entire side of the desk was covered in parchments and books, while his side of the desk remained untouched and empty.

One Thursday night the third week of school he came home to find her in her usual spot. He stowed his broom in the hall closet and trudged up the stairs to change out of his muddy robes. He brought them downstairs to the laundry room where according the unspoken agreement she would wash them. As he was passing from the family room to the kitchen she looked up and stopped him.

"Potter," she said causing him to stop and turn toward her, his hands full of his dirty laundry. "I have an appointment with Madame Strout tomorrow in the village center at three, if you want to come."

James nodded, and smiled at her. She had broken the sound barrier. He brought the clothes to the laundry room and went back to the kitchen. He and Elaine hadn't eaten in yet, but he knew that soon they would have to start. Professor McGonagall had informed them that they would be asked to eat in starting next week. She also emphasized that since they were doing this as a group project, you had to eat where your partner ate. So if Elaine had to eat at home, he did. He wondered how those silent meals would go.

McGonagall was always talking about the importance of working together, communication, and helping each other at their weekly classes on Wednesday nights after dinner. She would have them do projects in class where they found out about each other through questionnaires. Normally, James would be happy to find out about Elaine, but she was giving him the silent treatment in class and merely filled her questionnaire about herself and turned it in without showing it to him.

The next day he met Elaine at Madame Strout's office in the village center where they also had all of their classes and the grocery store was.

"Ah, Hello Potters, nice to see both of you here," she greeted them having them into her office. "Come in, come in." Elaine seemed nervous as she settled herself up onto the examination table. James leaned up against the door taking in the bright white of the room. He looked in the corner to see tongue depressors and gagged. He hated those things.

"Now, I'm to do a few spells to see how you _pregnancy _is going, this is just how a healer would do it at St. Mungo's for future reference." She did a few quick spells as a piece of parchment appeared. Madame Strout scanned the parchment quickly before looking at the two students.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

The two looked at each other. James shrugged knowing he didn't care and Elaine could choose. She shook her head.

"I see," said Madame Strout. "Well, first of all you should know that you're about three months in, and you should be due just before Halloween. You're most likely going to be showing soon, but you will be having a shopping day in a few days to buy maternity clothes and baby things. More of the shops will be open. I'm going to suggest that you try and gain some weight, I promise it will fall off after the baby's born. It's part of the spells."

"Thank you Madame, is that all?" asked Elaine.

"Nope, here are some more prenatal vitamins, and some pamphlets on parenting. By the way, it's nice to see you here Mr. Potter. It seems most of the boys avoid this. Mr. Black was in here earlier today however."

They left the office a little awkwardly and James decided he really needed a guys night. He had barely seen his friends.

"I'm going out tonight," he said.

"It's a Friday, you don't have quidditch."

"I'm going to see Teddy and Murphy and Orion."

* * *

Meanwhile the first three weeks at the Black home had been different, very different. For all of Orion's plans to ignore Andromeda Burnsworth, it hadn't happened. Every morning from the time when he woke up in his garishly orange bedroom with the yellow trim, she was in his presence.

Starting the second week of school he awoke to the wonderful sounds of her in the bathroom throwing up her dinner from the night before. She had morning sickness. Orion hated whoever had made up the name morning sickness. It definitely wasn't isolated to the morning because she had lunchtime sickness, afternoon sickness, evening sickness, and worst of all 2 a.m. sickness. They had gone to Madame Strout to see if there was something wrong and the stupid nurse had merely stated that some women had more difficult pregnancies than others.

Due to her constant sickness the second and third week of school, Andromeda and Orion got a little closer. Usually at about 2 a.m. he could be found holding her long blond hair out of her face as she threw up mucus of various colors. Although he had pledged to himself to ignore her, he found he really couldn't.

In the classes on Wednesday nights he also learned more about her. She went by Andi, not Andromeda. She was best friends with Tanya La'Monte, and was friendly with the gryffindor girls, especially Elaine Dridel. She liked to watch quidditch, but couldn't play. She was amazing at History of Magic, and she wanted to be a potioneer when she was older, which was her profession for the project earning her 5,000 galleons a year.

Orion had been the most out of touch with his friends due to the constant care that Andi needed. He ate with her every day so that he could be there if she had a bout of sickness. However, on the second Friday of school he couldn't stand not being around his friends anymore and asked if Tanya and Murphy could come over. He had flooed over to Murphy's place and invited them over after dinner.

Tanya and Andi had started gossiping and having a wonderful time together doing girly things so, Orion and Murphy escaped to his room.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Murphy entering into the room. He had already seen the horridness of the rest of the house, but he hadn't expected Orion's room to be quite this bad. "This is possibly the worst room I've ever seen."

"This is why you're going to help me," said Orion. "We are going to convert this into my man cave that I can escape from all the horrid pink and girliness of the rest of the house. I NEED A MAN CAVE!" As he said this his eyes took on a crazed look and Murphy gave him a quick pat on the back. A manly one.

"It's gonna be okay. Man cave it is."

"Good, I brought firewiskey to bribe you with too, but now I'll just give it to you for helping me." Orion pulled out two bottles of the strong liquor from under his bed along with a couple cans of paint.

"So, what color are we painting this?" asked Murphy opening his firewhiskey and taking a swig.

"Black, which I looked up and it isn't a color. I have too much color in my life. My bed is a nice dark wood with grey plaid dressings. I want the orange gone. GONE!"

"It's gonna be okay," said Murphy picking up a paintbrush. The boys spent the rest of the evening getting piss drunk and painting. When the girls found them later singing loudly with the walls painted black they were a bit surprised. Tanya dragged Murphy home and Andi left Orion to pass out on his bed. The next morning she wasn't the only one with _morning sickness._

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy and Victoire had been having an interesting time. They of course got along great from the start. They had been raised together with James since childhood. Victoire had been especially glad that she wasn't going to have a partner that hit on her all of the time and was obsessed with her looks. That often happened with some of her classmates due to her veela blood.

They were in all of the same classes except she was taking Herbology and he wasn't. Teddy saw more of James than the other two marauders. It helped that they were only two houses away from each other with the Brown's house in between them. Victoire was becoming a healer and her profession for the project was a healer also. She spent a lot of the income on decorating the house, which she had done to the very last knickknack on the mantle.

Victoire was a very slight girl and pregnancy, even a fake one, was to be rough on her small body. She didn't get morning sickness, no, she got fainting spells. The first time it had happened in potions and Teddy personally attributed it to the heat of the room. Elaine had been working with her, and as Victoire toppled over, Elaine had miraculously caught her. The couple had gone to Madame Strout, and she had informed them that light headedness and fainting spells were common in pregnant women Victoire's size.

The hardest thing for Teddy was that he had a crush on her. While his confession to James and the boys had been recent, he had liked her for a lot longer. Perhaps since second or third year. Every day he had to spend so much time with her only to hold back how he felt. His repressed feelings for her were the worst and with his separation from the guys, he had no way to vent.

He remembered when they had been little they had played pretend, James, Victoire, and Teddy. They would play Harry, Hermione, and Ron and defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They would take their stick wands and go all around playing and laughing all day. And at the end of the day Victoire and Teddy would have a wedding with James as the best man just like Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's wedding. This was Victoire's favorite part of the game as she preferred weddings to death eaters and aurors. However, Teddy had decided that somewhere along the way between their childhood games and now he had decided that when he had a real wedding, he wanted to marry Victoire. And this time he wouldn't be saying "I Ronald Weasley take you Hermione Granger..".

* * *

Murphy and Tanya got along okay in the first couple weeks. She wasn't blood obsessed or anything. Quite the opposite as she even had friends like Elaine who were muggleborn. Her mother was Russian, and her father was French. This had led to an awkward World Cup for her family. When she spoke she had a slightly funny accent, but Murphy had one too. She had somewhat bland taste when it came to decorating their house, which Murphy didn't mind, especially after seeing Orion's house. Her project profession was an interpreter for the ministry of Magic as she was already fluent in six languages including Russian, French, German, English, Italian, and Spanish. ShiShi Yang was trying to teach her Chinese. She made 7,000 galleons a year, and she hoped to make more one day when she was an actual interpreter for the Ministry. Sometimes Murphy would come home to hear the strangest sounding languages on the wireless she had bought. She had gotten it so she could listen to the different languages on the different broadcast networks for practice. Lately she had only been listening to Chinese and Murphy got a headache.

She was having an easy pregnancy similar to Elaine. She didn't get morning sickness or have the freaky fainting spells that Victoire was having. She was relaxed about it all, and merely had mentioned that they would be teaching their child to speak as many languages as possible. Murphy had laughed and answered that he had a hard enough time with English.

* * *

James walked along the narrow road in the sixth year village after leaving the house. Glancing back at his yard he smiled with pride. It had taken work, but he had finally gotten the yard fixed up. Since Ellie didn't care to talk to him he had spent a lot of time outside. His first thing was cutting the lawn, which had been hard considering the day he picked to do it, had been a very hot day. Although he had noticed that the next door neighbor a pretty ravenclaw girl named Baylie had sat outside and watched him working without his shirt on. He had trimmed the bushes with some large clippers borrowed from Professor Longbottom, and had weeded the garden another day.

The repairing of the fence had taken the longest time. He had to wait until a day where they were allowed to shop and he had conveniently found a lumber store where he had purchased wood for the fence. He had to replace the missing pieces, and repaint the entire thing. It had taken an entire weekend, but the fence was freshly painted, and the hinges on the gate repaired also.

The last thing he had done was perform a repairing charm on the swing completing the yard which now made the residence look quite presentable and he was proud to see the sign with his name on it by the gate.

James walked down to Teddy's house and opened their gate and went up to the porch and knocked on the door. At his house, there was no actual door as it was a tent flap, but they had a cord to pull as a bell. Teddy soon came to the door.

"Hi James," said Teddy who was wearing a quidditch T-Shirt and a pair of muggle cargo pants very similar to James.

"Hi Teddy," said James looking for Victoire. "Can you get out tonight. I'm going nuts at home with Ellie, and I need to have a guys night. I'm going to see if Orion and Murphy can come, but how about we meet at the sanctum in half hour?"

Teddy looked around behind him and nodded. "I'll sneak away. She'll never miss me. I'm going a little cuckoo myself."

James then headed off to find Murphy. Upon knocking on his door, Tanya opened it. "Hi Tanya, is Murphy home?"

"Yes, he is. MURPHY! DOOR!" she shouted. James winced at the loudness of her voice and couldn't help but notice that there was some sort of strange language coming from the wireless in the small kitchen. Murphy appeared momentarily wearing his usual Kestrels attire.

"JAMES!" said Murphy in relief.

"Hey, sanctum, half hour. Be there." Murphy smiled happily.

Upon arriving at Orions, James couldn't help but want to shield his eyes from the garish colors. He rang the bell wincing as it shouted PINK PINK PINK! Merlin, how annoying. Andi answered the door.

"Well, hello James. How nice of you to drop by, how about a cup of tea. I just made some scones for Orion and you can join him." James looked over her shoulder to see Orion shaking his head and making gagging motions.

"I'll pass on the cookies, Andi. I was hoping to see if Orion could come out tonight. Teddy, Murphy and I were hoping to have a guys night and it won't be the same without Orion." James made a puppy dog face.

"Well, he has some chores. He needs to do the yard work, and fix the wireless and degnome the garden, but I guess he can do that tomorrow." She said lightly. "You'll do that all tomorrow won't you, I can't possibly with all the stress of my pregnancy. You heard what Madame Strout said." This time it was her turn to make a puppy dog face. Orion nodded with his eyes wide in fear.

"Yes, Andi." He said.

"Good, Orion," she said. "Now play nice with your friends and I'll see you tomorrow as I'll be asleep before you get home. I'm _tired."_

She walked out of the room to the kitchen, presumably to eat some of her scones and Orion pushed James out the door with a panicked look. "BLIMY! Let's get out of here before I have a breakdown! To the sanctum!" He took off running and James followed him confused by what he had just witnessed. He walked slowly and found that Orion must have already entered the willow when he arrived as there was a stick lying on the ground that he must have used to prod the knot.

James waited for the other two who arrived shortly at the tree, and the three boys entered the shrieking shack about ten minutes after Orion. When they arrived in the bright kitchen James smiled. They hadn't been back since that first night of school. However, when he saw Orion he gasped. Orion was already piss drunk. There were two empty bottles of firewhiskey on the table and he was working on a third.

"Orion, don't you think you should slow down, we weren't even here yet?" said Teddy looking at the empty bottles and Orion's glazed over expression.

"Nah," snorted Orion. "I neeb thiz." He took another swig. "Amdi iz dribing me crazy I tell you."

"Ohh, how so?" said Murphy as Teddy took out some firewhiskey for himself and the other two boys.

"We 'ad our apoibtment wif Madame Stroub tobay. We iz habing wims."

"What?" asked Murphy unable to understand anything he was saying.

"You know, WIMS," said Orion again. The other boys looked at him confused still. "Lwike, not one, but, two." He said this holding up three fingers. "Vabies, you morons." The others suddenly got what he was trying to say.

"TWINS!?" exclaimed James.

"Twat's vat I saib, wims."

"Okay, no more firewhiskey for you," said Teddy pulling the bottle out of Orion's clammy hands. Orion stuck out his bottom lip and made a pouty face.

"I think Teddy's right," said Murphy. "Let's try and sober you up with a game of cards. Poker, and all you're allowed to drink is butterbeer."

"You zuck 'airy valls," said Orion taking his butterbeer and drinking it somewhat morosely.

An hour later the other three were somewhat less sober and James still couldn't understand something. "How is it that he wins every hand even when he's piss drunk?" The other two shrugged as Orion danced unsteadily but happily around the table singing, "I VIN I VIN! YOU ZUCK AIRY VALLS!"

Eventually as the night progressed each of them neared the drunkenness that Orion was already at. Teddy was the first. Unlike Orion who was a somewhat crazy drunk, well he really wasn't very different from his normal crazy self, Teddy was a sappy drunk. When he started crying about how Victoire would never love him like he loved her, and how hard it was to be with her all the time and not have her know how he felt, James knew it was time to take away the firewhiskey. Murphy was a giggly drunk who thought everything was funny, including when James and Teddy had a fight over the firewhiskey and Teddy started sobbing even more.

James handled his liquor very well, but if he wanted could let himself go a little more. However, if he got extremely drunk which he didn't that night, he was prone to crazy things, and what Orion called EEE. Extreme Elaine Explosions where he would suddenly go on rants about Elaine and everything about her. When James wasn't drunk this was referred to as an Obessive Elaine Outburst which is a side affect of Obsessive Elaine Disorder.

James was the most sober that night when he walked the other three home. He took them home, first levitating Teddy home after he passed out and putting him in his bed without waking Victoire. Murphy had gone with him, helping him put Teddy to bed, laughing the entire time, and then James had dropped Murphy off at his house hoping that Murphy would be okay to put himself to sleep.

The tricky thing was getting Orion home. He went back to the shrieking shack to find that Orion had gotten another bottle of Firewhiskey and was even drunker. James had to help Orion walk steadily as they went to his house. Orion insisted on singing tavern songs the entire way back at the top of his lungs as James tried to hush him. It was a little past three in the morning and he wasn't sure how no one woke up at the sounds of Orion's tone deaf song blaring through the village. James had finally thought to put a silencing charm on him when they arrived back at the frilly pink tent and Orion had screamed.

"BLOODY MERLIN CONDEM ME TO HELL! I'M GOING TO POKE OUT MY EYES! AHH THE HORRID PINK FRILLINESS KILL ME NOW AND PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! TAKE IT AWAY! PRONGS, JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY! I BEGGGGG OF YOU!" James had half carried Orion into the house and up the stairs leading him to his bedroom where he had stayed with him until he had fallen asleep after his fourth time singing 99 bottles of firewhiskey on the wall.

James finally got home a little after four in the morning and sighed with relief. He had needed a night out with the guys, but he needed to sleep now. Knowing Elaine she would want him to work on the yard tomorrow. He decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water before going to bed.

He entered the dark kitchen not bothering to turn any lights on and quietly got his water as he headed back into the living room. Suddenly the fireplace roared to life startling him. "Elaine," he squeaked as he saw Elaine perched in the chair next to it staring at him angrily. His glass dropped to the floor causing the water to spill all over the carpet.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN POTTER!?" she screamed.

"Err," he began nervously before she cut him off.

"IT'S BLOODY FOUR O' THREE IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE JUST GETTING HOME. GOOD MERLIN IS THAT ALCHOL ON YOUR BREATH? DON'T ANSWER THAT! YOU'VE BEEN OUT DRINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU ARE! WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN CAUGHT? OR HURT?"

"Are you done?" he asked as she winded down and became quiet. "In any case, I wasn't caught. And I've been with the guys all night. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go pass out in bed right now."

"Oh no you don't. I want an explanation!" she said, her voice dangerously low. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, but that's classified information love, now, as I said before. I'm going to bed and unless you want to join me, I'll see you sometime this afternoon." He blew her a kiss as he sauntered out of the room and up the stairs. She made an angry face after him and went upstairs shortly after still mad at the stupid git she had worried over all night.

The next morning at eight a.m. Victoire Weasley bustled into Teddy's room in full MWM: Molly Weasley Mode. "Good morning Teddy Weddy, rise and shine!" she said drawing his curtains and opening the window letting in the harsh morning sun. Teddy who was still wearing his clothes from the day before groaned and rolled over, his hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot. He moaned.

"It's such a beautiful day and look at all this dirty laundry in your room. I'll take care of this for you," she said picking up his things and putting them in the basket she had with her."

He groaned again and rolled over. "Teddy! Are you sick, you look horrid!" she exclaimed finally looking at him. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"NO!?" he exclaimed jumping out of bed, his head lurching. He was sooo hungover. "I'm up! I'm UP!"

"Oh brilliant!" she said smiling. "Well if you could just go to the store and get all of these things on the grocery list that we will need for next week. We have to start eating in. When you get home, the garden needs degnomed too."

Teddy groaned, "Sure thing Toire." With that he trudged to the store to buy fifty galleons of groceries.

While at the store he ran into ShiShi Yang and David Lee. ShiShi was annoyed at David for getting the wrong kind of bread when they got to the line, and she made him run all the way to the back of the store to get the kind she wanted. Teddy just grabbed normal bread. He hoped Victoire wouldn't be mad at him when he got home.

Inevitably she was. She had wanted the other type of bread, and Teddy had to go back to the store, still sporting his major headache and pick it up for her along with the tomatoes she had forgotten originally.

When he got home the second time, she had him trim the grass, and water the plants. It was still September and there was as she said, "Plenty of yard work to do." He worked all morning with his major headache and hangover before she let him stop for lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, Victoire had Elaine over to her house for tea on the front porch. Teddy was touching up the paint on the fence like Victoire had asked as they sipped their tea. "So how did it go with James last night?" asked Victoire.

"I was so angry, he got home at four! I cannot believe him."

"I like my plan better," said Victoire smiling over her cup of tea as she watched Teddy without his shirt on, sweating in the hot sun.

"What, waking him up early and having him at your beck and call while he's hungover?" asked Elaine smirking.

"Well, yes, that was the plan. Quite successful," she said lightly.

"Yes, next time, I'll adopt your plan too. It's quite the revenge."

"Hmm, yes, Andi and Tanya were going to try it. I believe you were the only one who wanted to confront them. I'm sure it went splendidly with them too. I'm almost a little jealous of Andi. Orion Black working in the hot sun without a shirt on…" commented Victoire with a sigh.

"VICTOIRE! I'm scandalized you would say something like that!"

"Admit it. And James Potter without a shirt…."

"That might make me hurl!" said Elaine gagging. "It's horribly disgusting!"

"Ohh, surrreee, and like you don't stare at him every morning when he comes down in his boxers for his orange juice before his shower. I know you do."

"Shut up M.T.L.," said Elaine.

"Fine."

* * *

The next week the boys started eating in with the girls. The first day they had to eat in was a Monday, and during transfiguration James was surprised to see a note land on his desk. Picking it up he turned over the folded piece of parchment to see his name written elegantly in a fine cursive on it.

"TEDDY!" he whisper screamed at his friend who was sitting next to him.

"What?" asked Teddy looking up from the notes he was taking.

"Elaine wrote me a love letter!" he whispered excitedly showing Teddy the folded note. Teddy rolled his eyes and started to take notes again."Wait," said James making a sad face at Teddy. "Will you please read it, I'm too scared. I might pass out." Teddy rolled his eyes again and took the note and began murmuring it's contents to the over excited James.

"_James, Since we have to eat at home for a while I was wondering if it was okay if I had a dinner party tonight and invited Victoire and Teddy over. I think I'll make pasta if that's okay. Write Back. E.L.T.D."_

"She totally loves me. She's inviting people over for dinner. And she asked my permission. Just like a wife. She would make such a great wife…"

"Yeah, maybe you should stop asking her out and just propose," said Orion entering the conversation. James actually looked like he was considering it before Teddy broke in.

"Hate to break it to you, but she's not exactly asking your permission. She's going to have this dinner party if you like it or not. Victoire and I are already going. Victoire made the dessert we're bringing this morning."

"Oh," said James somewhat dejectedly. "That's ok. Now I will treasure this wonderful note she wrote me forever!"

"Actually, there's a P.S." said Teddy biting his lip. "_This note will self destruct."_

"Bummer," said James reaching out to touch it. Suddenly it exploded into flames with a loud bang gaining everyone in the room's attention.

"MR. POTTER! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! NO EXPLOSIONS IN CLASS! DETENTION!" shouted Professor Prewitt. James rolled his eyes and stared mournfully at the charred spot on the desk where the note had been seconds before.

That afternoon after Ancient Ruins, Elaine sent him to the store to buy some last minute items for dinner. Apparently she wanted a fruit salad now, so he went and got some fruit.

When he got back Elaine was chopping carrots for the salad and boiling the pasta wearing a white apron over her knee length skirt and purple cardigan. Her black heels clacked as she moved about the hardwood floored kitchen and James assumed that he was supposed to dress up. Great.

He went upstairs and changed out of his white school shirt and tie and threw on a dark blue button up which he left the top few buttons unbuttoned without a tie. Just as he was finishing he heard the doorbell ring.

"James, will you get that?" he heard Ellie call from the kitchen. He headed downstairs and opened the door allowing Victoire and Teddy to come in. Teddy was holding a pan with the alleged dessert in it, and wearing attire similar to James'.

"Merlin James!" exclaimed Victoire gazing around the entry. "This place is amazing!"

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten you both haven't been here before. I'm just used to it I guess. Would you like a tour?" said James. Victoire nodded looking up at the chandelier and at the elegant stairway with awe. He showed her the family room and the kitchen, letting Teddy set down the dessert before showing them the upstairs. Both Teddy and Victoire had been astounded by the grandness of the tent house compared to the appearance outside.

For dinner, the four sat around Elaine's blue table and ate their spaghetti, salad, and fruit salad off the blue and white china, before eating their raspberry cobbler for dessert. After dinner the two girls did the dishes while James and Teddy went to the living room to talk. After the girls finished the dishes, they went upstairs to Elaine's room to gossip and work on homework together. James took the opportunity to break out a hidden bottle of firewhiskey and the two shared it beside the fire hiding it when the girls came back downstairs an hour later.

"Goodbye, thank you sooo much for dinner," said Victoire. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night?" she asked. "You can eat at our place, just bring the dessert."

"That sounds good," said Elaine. "How about we invite Andi? She could probably bring a salad or something."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow," said Victoire taking her cobbler pan and leaving. Teddy waved to James and followed her home.

"That was nice," said Elaine closing the door behind them. With that she turned from James and went to work on her homework.

The next night the six friends ate at the Lupin house. Teddy brought the table outside onto the front porch and the group enjoyed the late September evening outside. The night went well, and Teddy and James enjoyed having Orion's company while the girls giggled with Andi over the fact she was having twins.

Wednesday dinner was at the Black tent in the frilly pink kitchen with Murphy and Tanya in attendance. The group dinners were a lot of fun for everyone because the girls and guys could get along for dinner and then separate for a while after and be with their friends. Wednesday was when they decided that they would eat at the Potter's every week on Monday, the Lupin's on Tuesday, Black's Wednesday, and Finnigan's Thursday with each of them eating at home on Fridays and then doing whatever on Sunday and Saturdays.

Thursday morning was the morning that Elaine had her first freak out. James had come downstairs in his pajamas for some orange juice before his shower like he did every morning. However, after opening the fridge and drinking his juice straight from the carton he turned to see the already neatly dressed Elaine reading the paper as she always was at the blue table. However, today she wasn't neatly dressed or reading the Daily Prophet. She was in her pajamas looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting the carton back in the fridge.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Why wouldn't anything be wrong? Did I Say ANYTHING WAS WRONG!?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Well, you didn't say anything but I could tell. A. you aren't wearing your uniform. B. you aren't eating your oatmeal and milk 3. you don't have the daily prophet in front of you, and D. you didn't yell at me for drinking out of the carton."

"You can't just switch from A, B, to 3. It doesn't work that way!"

"That's not the point. Besides… what's wrong?"

"None of my clothes fit," she mumbled. James nodded understanding. He had noticed that the girls were gradually getting tighter in their clothes as part of the "pregnancy". McGonagall hadn't had a visit to the shops though lately and the girls hadn't gotten a chance to buy maternity clothes.

"All right, well I'll be right back downstairs then. Just a minute." He went upstairs to his room and found a clean white shirt and a pair of black pants that went with the uniform. Ellie was normally so small and wore nicely tailored shirts and skirts. He was sure that his shirts and pants with a belt would do for now. Of course she would have to roll up the sleeves and the pant legs, but… it would work.

"Here," he said handing the things to her. She looked at them with uncertainty.

"I'm going to look ridiculous!" she said mournfully. "Who says I want to wear your clothes?"

"Well, all of the girls will most likely look ridiculous today. I imagine you're not the only one. So it's either your too small uniform, my too big uniform, or nothing." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine, I'll wear your things."

"Drat, I would have preferred nothing." She rolled her eyes at him, but he took it as a silent thank you when she didn't scold him for the statement. She came out of the downstairs bathroom a while later, his pants extremely baggy and cuffed up, while his shirt hung off her small frame. Her tie was loose around her neck as the collar was too big, but her neatly tailored black Hogwarts robes covered it slightly.

"There, problem solved," said James who had quickly gotten dressed himself.

"I look horrid," she said pulling at the excess fabric and frowning.

"You look hot," said James. "In my shirt." He smirked.

"How can you possibly joke about this," she said, her eyes were a miserable grey color.

"Lainey, I think you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing or what you look like. Remember when I turned your hair green? Well, you looked good then. And that's saying something. Not every girl can pull of green hair." Elaine finally cracked a smile.

"Thanks James."

When the pair arrived in Arithmancy, their first class of the day, it was evident that Ellie wasn't the only one who had suffered from wardrobe problems that morning. Victoire was stuffed into her own uniform and the buttons looked as if they were pulling quite uncomfortably. There was another girl wearing her partner's clothing like Ellie was, while a few girls had opted to desert the dress code and wear sweats or anything that still fit them to class. Needless to say, the afternoon was spent in the Great Hall shopping for maternity clothes.

* * *

"You know," said Andi to Orion as they walked through the shops of the great hall. She was buying clothes and then also some things they needed for the house. She wanted to get a snow shovel before winter set in and since she was one of those extra prepared people she had to buy it in September. "We need to start picking out baby names. We are going to need four."

"FOUR! Why do we need bloody four!? I thought we were having twins, not quadruplets! Please tell me we can put two of them up for adoption if we are?" exclaimed Orion.

"We need first and middle names," said Andi rolling her eyes. "It's still just two babies." Orion sighed with relief.

"If that's the case we'll name one Orion James and one James Orion. That makes it soo much easier and we still only need two names!"

Andi gave him a look as if to say 'if you think that you've got another think coming'. "As I was saying, four names, none of them James or Orion, or basically anything you like. What if we have girls"

"What's wrong with James or Orion. Both of those are great names! We can name girls that. Orion's my name and James' name is James!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Well, what's wrong with James or Orion?" he protested again.

"Basically because I don't want our children turning out like either of you. _Merlin_ do I have my work cut out for me with _you _as the "father"."

"Hmmph, well then I like the name Bartholomew," said Orion. "At least consider it. It sounds very nice. Bartholomew Black."

"Well, we could call him Barty…" she said wrinkling her nose.

"No, we would call himMEW," said Orion with an entirely serious face. "It's really easy to remember and then if I mess up or forget I can just say "hey you" it sounds about the same as "hey Mew"."

"We aren't naming our child the sound a cat makes."

"Good point," said Orion growling. "Fucking cats."

"In any case how about we go over the names I like instead? I picked them out in a baby names book. I like Yanlin and Meilin for a girl and Bai for a boy," she said.

"Where are we from Uganda? Last time I checked I was Caucasian. Even if my last name is Black."

"Those names are Chinese. And I like them."

"You're just high on the hormones! I still vote for Bartholomew."

"We'll talk about this later, you're causing a scene."

* * *

A week later the girls were all wearing maternity clothes and looking a little bit bigger. It was weird seeing such skinny girls as Victoire and Elaine with stomachs. It was now the first week of October and the girls were all about five months. It was a Saturday and Teddy was sitting with Victoire in their family room working on his potions essay. Not his best subject remember.

"Teddy," said Victoire in a voice he was now learning to associate with her wanting him to do her a favor. "Will you run to the store and get me some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?"

"Umm…" he said looking at the half finished essay. "Sure." He went to the store and got a bag of the beans and returned home to find her pacing on the porch.

"FINALLY!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting for these for EVER!" She grabbed the bag and started rooting through it.

"Why aren't you eating them?" he asked.

"I only want the sardine and the spinach ones. Help me find them!" she said exasperated as she sorted through the bag of EVERY FLAVOR.

"Okay," he said spilling the bag out onto the table and sorting through them. She sat down and watched impatiently as he went through them. In the entire bag he found five of the flavors she wanted.

"Ohh, I want more Teddy," she said pouting. "Why don't you get a bigger bag this time and sort through them. I need to do my potions essay but I really NEED them."

"Okay," said Teddy looking at the beautiful girl's bright blue eyes light up as he agreed. He went back to the store and bought a fifteen pound bag of beans, lugged them home and sorted through them on the kitchen table for three hours finding a grand total of 75 beans.

"Here, I found all of the beans I could. All spinach and sardines. YUM!" he said making a funny face at the thought of the two flavors. The grin on Victoire's face was worth the hours at work as she went to the table and ate the beans, savoring each one.

Teddy went to work on his potions essay and had finally finished it when he heard Victoire calling him from the kitchen. "Teddy."

"Yes, Toire," he said going back to the kitchen to find her finished with her beans.

"I want more," she said looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He nodded, and went to the store. Another fifteen pound bag it was. However, he decided that he would bring them to James' house to sort them. If James helped him it would go a lot faster.

"She wants what?" asked James confused.

"She wants the sardine and spinach flavors of jelly beans. Just those, so we need to pick through this fifteen pound bag and find all of them."

"Okay, that will take like…. Forever."

"It took me three hours by myself, so it should be much shorter if we work together. HELP ME PLEASE!" James conceded and the two boys began by pouring the beans over the table.

Two hours later they were still working on the beans. By this time Teddy was in tears with frustration at his inability to find beans and they had bought another bag of beans after the first bag only had thirty six beans and Victoire hadn't been satisfied. Eventually James was the only one working and Teddy was blubbering so much he couldn't color differentiate.

"BLOODY TRAITORS!" exclaimed a voice pulling James out of his bean hunt and Teddy out of his tears. "I come over here to ask you to bloody dinner and find you bloody drunk! WITHOUT ME! Arseholes!"

"We're not drunk," said James pointedly.

"Oh, well Teddy's crying like a bloomin' nancy!"

"Yes, about that," began James.

"YUM! BERTIE BOTTS EVERY FLAVOR BEANS! My favorite!" exclaimed Orion. He grabbed a handful and popped one in his mouth. "Eww, sardine!"

"DON'T EAT THOSE!" shouted Teddy causing Orion to set the beans on the table and step away with caution. "We are picking out the sardine and spinach ones for Victoire. You almost ate all fifteen we've pulled out of this fifteen pound bag so far. DO NOT EAT THEM! You can have the _other flavors._" Orion nodded and sat down at the table.

"He's just a little tense," said James to explain Teddy's behavior. Suddenly Elaine walked in, humming and carrying a textbook.

"OH!" she exclaimed. James winced prepared for a speech about making messes in the kitchen. "BEANS!" James relaxed a little while Teddy prepared to defend his growing pile of spinach and sardine beans.

"I've soo been craving a strawberry shortcake bean all day! How did you know!" she exclaimed wipping out her wand and pulling a bowl out of the cupboard. "ACCIDO STRABERRY SHORTCAKE BEANS!" Several beans flew off the table and into Elaine's bowl. She smiled at the boys and walked away munching on her beans.

"I hate her," stated Teddy looking at his wand and starting to cry again.

"Wow," said Orion. "You two are stupid."

"Shut up and we will be attending dinner," said James to Orion. The dark haired handsome boy nodded and left. James went and got a bowl before performing the same spell as Elaine and giving the bowl to Teddy who composed himself and returned to give the beans to the highly strange Victoire.

* * *

Victoire's cravings for spinach and sardine flavored jelly beans was only the beginning. Not only was she particularly fond of ice cream, but she liked it doused in pickle juice and ketchup with purple, not green, grapes. It was too bad James Murphy or Orion couldn't see his face when Victoire asked if he wanted to some to share.

The best had been when James had been shaken awake being startled out of a very nice dream."WAKE UP POTTER!"

"Wah,Waht??"

"Wake up!"

"I'm up."

"Go to the store and get me some melting chocolate and some pickled pigsfeet?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"It's three a.m."

"I want chocolate covered pickled pigsfeet now."

"Fine, but any other guy would tell you no fucking way."

"But you aren't any other guy are you?"

* * *

While Teddy, and James suffered going out and getting strange food at strange inconvenient times, they didn't suffer like Murphy did. When Tanya's cravings kicked in… well.

"So, I really want Chinese food tonight so we are going to make an original Chinese recipe and have David and ShiShi over for dinner for a traditional meal."

"Okay," said Murphy who took the grocery list to the store and got the food and helped prepare it. However, dinner was another story when he couldn't understand a word that was said as all the conversation was in CHINESE. And this was just the beginning. She decided that they would have Mexican food the next night and have Jason Rameriz over. Luckily, Orion was invited over for French food the next night, and Michael Paladoris came over for Italian night. The worst part was that Murphy could never understand anything. After the first week he decided never to mention he was fluent in Gaelic. She would want to learn that and as much as he loved Irish cooking, he didn't want to ruin it for himself. He wouldn't be so lucky.

"So, I've been looking up baby names with Andi," she said one evening, thankfully in English.

"Really, well, since we don't know what we're having we will need boy and girl names," said Murphy practically. "What names do you like?"

"Well, for a boy I like Wang Lung, that's Chinese, Canute Ensio, that's Scandinavian, and Gokmen Randolf, Gokmen's Turkish."

"Don't you think those names sound a bit funny with my Irish name Finnigan?"

"Actually I've been thinking up alternative last names, you know, by mixing up the letters in Finnigan and La'Monte. The hard part is the accent mark. I might take it out."

"Umm guess what? I'll make you a deal. I get to name the baby and I'll teach you my native tongue," he said deciding that bribery might work.

"Ohh, really, what do you speak?"

"Gaelic, fluently, and I want to name the baby Donovan if he's a boy or Shannon if she's a girl."

"Okay, as long as I get to learn Gaelic!"

"Then what do you think about naming him Quaffle?"

"We are not naming a child anything related to Quidditch. I'll tell you that right now."

"I like it. We could call him Quaffie… please…"

"No, and I'm not as sure I want to learn Gaelic anymore!"

* * *

The next day Orion was sitting with Andi in their lovely pink kitchen trying to write something for his history of magic essay while she made dinner. However, she kept interrupting him and this time it was about her favorite topic. Baby names.

"I have finally decided on names and you aren't changing them again. I don't want to hear about your uncle's friends' brother who was named the same thing and did this or that happened to him blah blah," she said. "I went to Madame Strout and we are having a boy and a girl set. I decided that since both of our names are constellations we will have constellation names for our children. The girl will be Virgo Valentina," she looked to Orion to see him nodding, actually liking this name. "And the boy will be Leo Leichester."

"LICHESTER?" said Orion. "That's such a long and umm… hard to remember name."

"It's his middle name. He'll deal with it. Besides I like it."

* * *

The third week of October was the seventh week of the project and they had another visit to the great hall. This time it was to get things for the babies when they came. Murphy and Tanya were looking for a crib when they ran into James and Elaine.

"I want to have the babies room be mint with bunnies and bears decorating it," said Tanya.

"What color is mint?" asked Murphy as she rolled her eyes and held up a greenish blue swatch of fabric.

"It's a neutral color, for a boy or a girl," Elaine was saying at the same time as she held up a piece of pale yellow fabric.

"I don't know any guy with a yellow bedroom. Yellow isn't neutral," protested James.

"I want this mint wallpaper and then this crib and these bunny decals for the walls and look at this cute little patterned curtain," said Tanya. Murphy just nodded through it all.

"Hey Longears, how about you help me paint our nursery on Friday and I'll help you Saturday?" said James as Elaine bought the cans of yellow paint. Murphy nodded and replied.

"She wants wallpaper, can you do that?" James nodded and the two parted.

James and Elaine went and bought a crib and a dresser for the baby as it didn't have a closet. They purchased a stroller, and a baby carrier so they could bring it to classes. They spent some time picking out the perfect high chair which was blue to match the yellow and blue kitchen.

James' favorite stores had been the toy stores. They hadn't bought enough toys in his opinion, but Elaine had protested that it was going to be too young to play with toys yet, and they could get it more toys later. James' least favorite store had been the clothing store where Elaine had been picking out tiny baby clothes for an hour. Eventually he went and asked her if he could leave and pick up some things for the garden. She had conceded and he had left, happy to be free.

He was walking to go get the snow shovel he wanted to get in case they had early November snows this year when he spotted an out of the way shop in a corner that didn't look like many people had been in. Curious, he walked through the door causing the bell above it to jingle merrily. The elf in the shop was very old and gnarled and looked like he should be retired.

James looked around the small store and saw the store was filled with rocking chairs, nice wooden carved rocking chairs with bright cushions for them along the other wall. Upon seeing them he knew it would be the perfect gift for Ellie to complete the nursery. He soon found a beautiful oak one to match the crib and dresser and picked out a bright blue cushion for it. The elf promised to ship it and he wanted to surprise Ellie.

Somehow in the third week of October the boys managed to have a Thursday. James snuck out under his invisibility cloak after making sure Ellie thought he was asleep and met the boys at the sanctum. They ran around in anamagi form and played cards and drank all night in true marauder fashion.

* * *

A day later the class was sitting in transfiguration when Andi jumped up and screamed. Orion was still tired and a bit hungover from the night before and jumped falling out of his seat. "What is wrong Miss Burnsworth!" exclaimed Professor Prewitt irritated. Orion had interrupted her class four times today and that Andi was his partner for the project wasn't helping her.

"My necklace fell off, I swear I didn't pull it off! I don't want bad things to happen!"

"That means we need to get you to Madame Strout. Your necklace falling off means you are going into labor, two weeks early, but it's twins right? It's going to be fine. Miss Dridel, I'm placing you in charge of the class while I'm gone. I will be right back." Professor Prewitt began to leave. "Mr. Black, come with me." Orion's eyes got wide and he hurried after them later to wait in the waiting room while Madame Strout delivered the babies.

Suddenly he was surprised to see Professor Prewitt again. Transfiguration class was long over, and she had been helping Madame Strout with the delivery. Orion felt bad for the girls as they had to go through an actual labor for the project. Good thing they got some sweet potions for painkillers.

"Mr. Black. We need to name the babies, and Miss Burnsworth is currently out from the potions we gave her. We need you to help us fill out the birth certificates and pay the hospital bills. Your son and daughter are just fine too…"

"Umm… okay," he said.

"Your daughter is younger by three minutes, what is her name?"

"Virgo Valentina," said Orion confidently.

"And your son?"

"Leo," said Orion suddenly forgetting suddenly the name that she wanted. He wracked his brain… middle name middle name, what was it? Professor Prewitt looked at him with pursed lips in a way that suddenly reminded him of Elaine Dridel… "DANGER!"

"I see, thank you Mr. Black," said Professor Prewitt leaving the room. Suddenly Orion realized what he had done. He fell to his knees in the middle of the room and contemplated his next move. The most logical thing would be to run away and live at the sanctum for the next year. Yes that was what he was going to do. First he would pack up his things and he would have to go to classes, but maybe James would let him borrow the invisibility cloak.

"ORION ALPHARD BLACK!" Crap, she recovered quickly. "Please tell me you named the children all right. Madame Strout said you named them. WHAT DID YOU NAME THEM!?"

She didn't know yet. "Well the girl is now Virgo Valentina Black and the boy is Leo D. Black."

"Good, I'm so relieved," she started to say. "Wait, D? Did you name him D or what does the D stand for?" She gave him a look.

"Umm.. it stands for something…" she raised her eyebrows motioning him to continue. "Danger!"

"Yes, your life may be in danger when I'm through with you. WHAT DID YOU NAME OUR SON!" At this moment Madame Strout came out with two small bundles handing the blue one to Orion who clutched it to him.

"Here are Virgo Valentina and Leo… Danger Black," said Madame Strout frowning over the odd name.

"WHAT! You named his middle name DANGER!?"

"About that…. HEY! Don't attack me! I'm holding LEO!"

"I wouldn't put that baby down for a while," said Madame Strout to Orion.

Orion looked down at the baby that looked like a normal baby in every way. Like most babies, his eyes were blue, and he was very small. His hair was dark, like Orion's and it looked like he was going to look just like him. He leaned over to see the little girl in her pink bundle. Her hair was dark too, and she had the same blue eyes, but her face looked a little more like Andi's.

"Aww, they're soo cute! Can we take them to James' house and show them off?" asked Orion making the still angry Andi laugh.

"Fine," she said and they put the babies in the double stroller they had gotten and took them to Swan Place. On their way any of the students outside saw the now skinny and perfectly normal looking Andi and realized she must have had the babies and went to coo over them. Eventually they got to James' and found Elaine and Tanya sitting on a blanket on the lawn having tea.

"OH! Did you have the babies! Let me see!" exclaimed Tanya calling the group over. Andi immediately had them out and was showing them off happily.

"They're upstairs painting the baby's room, Orion," suggested Elaine before turning to see the twins. Orion shrugged and went upstairs to find James and Murphy covered in pale yellow paint.

"Hi guys, had the twins!" said Orion happily.

"Ohh, what did you name them?" asked Murphy still working with James on the last wall.

"Virgo Valentina and Leo… I almost forgot. I can't believe I did this but I couldn't remember what the bloody hell Andi wanted me to name the boy's middle name and I didn't know Prewitt would have to ask me. I told her his middle name would be Danger! Andi's so mad and I don't have Leo anymore to protect me!" Orion started pacing.

"If it makes you feel any better we'll give our kids funny middle names if we are given the opportunity. Tanya wants to name ours Donovan _Wang Lung_ Finnigan. I don't bloody think so." The three boys laughed and finished painting the room.

Meanwhile the girls were down on the lawn talking about the birth process. "I want to know? Did it hurt?" asked Tanya nervously.

"No, it didn't. They put me under, and I think they might have magically removed them. But I did meet the new teacher for our classes on Wednesday. She's very very nice. She told me she had seven children of her own and that she's going to teach us all about how to do everything from changing diapers to teaching them to talk. She already told me some things about feeding and changing diapers and stuff. I'm supposed to burp them after I feed them so they don't get upset stomachs. Stuff like that."

"Ohh, what's her name?" asked Elaine.

"Oh, Professor… I forget… she was very nice. A bit older… I don't remember. Maybe she didn't say?"

The worst thing about having the twins so early was that the nursery wasn't ready yet. Orion and James painted it the half pink and half blue that Andi had wanted and set everything up that evening, but the babies still had to sleep in Andi's room the first night.

* * *

Over the weekend three more babies were born, another set of twins to a Ravenclaw couple and an early baby. The next week was the first week with babies in the classes. It was a bit distracting, and it made the classes harder to concentrate. The babies would mostly sleep and most of the parents brought carriers or strollers for them to sleep in. The teachers seemed almost used to the distractions already as they had dealt with last year. It was the students who would have a hard time adjusting. Orion had to change his first diaper for Leo during transfiguration on Monday morning.

Wednesday was the class that went with the project. That night however, any couples who already had their baby were to go to a different classroom with the new teacher who was going to teach them parenting skills on how to raise their children from birth. Prewitt was still trying to help the others work in pairs. They were supposed to be talking about baby names but Elaine was ignoring him and he knew that she would pick out the names with no say of his.

James spent the entire period working on his and Ellie's bills. They had 400 galleons due on the house that month, and he had a doctor bill from her last visit to Madame Strout to pay. The bill for the baby furniture had come, and he had to send it by owl to the house elf who ran the store, Hermy. He also had to make sure that he was ready for the hospital bills that Orion had told him about. Apparently it cost 500 galleons to deliver twin babies. The family budget wasn't in the least tight, but it was something that needed to be taken care of and checked up on.

By Friday plenty of the girls were back to normal size and were sporting babies that they carried around to each class. Apparently most of the babies were born about the eighth week. Saturday however was the first quidditch match of the season. Murphy, Orion, and especially James had been working hard to prepare for it. It was against Hufflepuff, and they had their fair share of sixth years but no girls. Saturday turned out to be a lovely day. Most of the girls however had to stay in the village and couldn't attend the match because they couldn't bring the babies or show up pregnant.

However, the boys showed up for the game in full. Teddy was announcing as normal as he introduced the players for the first time that season.

"AND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM WITH CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER, BLACK, FINNIGAN, GUMP, MALFOY, ALBUS POTTER, AND ROBERTS WILL BE TAKING ON THE HUFFLEPUFF BADGERS IN THIS SURE TO BE EXCITING MATCH!"

The game poured on over two hours as the gryffindor chasers and hufflepuff ones battled each other while Paladoris and Potter searched diligently for the snitch. It was a good game, but gryffindor, especially James, was dominating. After the two hours, the score was 140-60. Suddenly, Madame Hooch was blowing the whistle. James knowing that no one had caught the snitch flew down to see what the trouble was.

"Why have we stopped play?" asked James landing lightly on the pitch.

"Potter, I need to speak with your Keeper, Finnigan," said Professor Prewitt stepping in and revealing herself as the interruption for the game. James hollered to Murphy who was hovering with the rest of the team a little ways off from the group.

"Hello Professor," panted the sweating Murphy. He was playing excellently today and had saved at least twenty shots.

"Hello Mr. Finnigan. I came here to ask you a question. Your partner for the sixth year project, Miss La'Monte, she went into labor and delivered a healthy baby boy. I need to know what you will be naming him… Miss La'Monte is currently unconscious."

"Donavan," said Murphy who had already picked out the name. He looked around to see if they were going to be starting the game soon and noticed the Hufflepuff chasers keeping warmed up.

"Nice Irish name," commented Professor Prewitt lightly writing it on a piece of paper.

"Quaffle?" said Murphy who was looking at James who was playing with the red ball as he had been the last player with it before the whistle. He was holding out his hands and James tossed it to him once before Murphy tossed it back. Murphy then turned back to professor Prewitt to find her gone. He thought she had been saying something to him but Madame Hooch was already blowing her whistle and the players were zooming back into the air. Gryffindor won the game an hour later when Albus caught the snitch, final score 490- 210.

After the game the boys decided to go to Murphy's to see the new baby. They got there and walked into the kitchen, getting a drink. Suddenly Tanya appeared in the kitchen with the baby in her arms.

"Let me see!" said Murphy who was actually a bit excited.

"MURPHY BRYAN FINNIGAN!" Suddenly Murphy didn't seem so keen on seeing the baby. He backed slowly through the small kitchen until he ended up in the corner. Meanwhile the other three gryffindor boys looked with shock on the normally calm slytherin girl with fear. So much for the lion bravery.

"What?" he asked weakly in a small voice.

"Tell me you didn't name our child Quaffle!" she demanded, her voice dangerously low.

"I didn't," said Murphy. "I named him Donavan."

"Yes, Donavan what?"

"She didn't ask for a middle…" He broke off realizing what had happened. "I didn't mean to!"

"Here, James could you hold Donavan _Quaffle_ Finnigan for a moment?" asked Tanya, her voice surprisingly pleasant when addressing him. "Do. You. Honestly. Think. I. Care. If. It. Was. An. Accident?" she asked. Murphy shook his head no and she nodded. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed before uttering some French that no one but Orion understood. His eyebrows rose upon hearing them, but he didn't dare say anything as Tanya pulled out her wand and took after Murphy who had the sense to run.

Teddy dropped Murphy at the hospital wing later that night with some slight burns and a pair of giant front teeth. Orion would later tell James how grateful he was that Murphy had made that dumb mistake because it made Andi a lot less mad about Leo _Danger_.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Victoire gave "birth" to a little blue eyed girl. While she was unconscious Teddy named her Aurora Jamie, a name he and Victoire had agreed on beforehand. They named her Aurora which was a French name that Victoire loved for a little girl, and Jamie after her cousin and his friend James Potter. It was a compromise and a good one for the pair.

Afterward however, Victoire was still shaken up about something. Something she didn't reveal to Teddy until later when James stopped by to see his namesake.

"You know that teacher who is going to be taking over on Wednesdays with our project and teaching us to raise children?" she asked.

"Yeah," said James playing peekaboo with Aurora.

"Well guess who it is," demanded Victoire putting her hands on her hips. "We all know her very well."

"I don't know?"

"Who?"

"Well it's Professor Weasley."

"NO! Not Aunt Hermione!" exclaimed James knowing that his aunt would give out horrible amounts of homework. Victoire shook her head.

"Worse."

"UNCLE PERCY!"

"It's a girl!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"You're bloody joshing me!"

"No, I'm not."

"Grandma Weasley!?"

"Yes."

* * *

Monday morning ShiShi Yang and David Lee's daughter Katrina Meiling was born causing a stir. ShiShi hexed David so badly when she regained conscious that he was in the hospital wing overnight. Apparently when he had mailed in his hair during the summer which was how the DNA for the babies was obtained, he thought it would be funny to send some of his cat Otto's hair along with his own. That would be why ShiShi had given birth to a part cat child. It had funny pointed teeth, furry black pointed ears, and a long black tail. Otherwise it was a normal baby girl, but ShiShi was extremely mad. It hadn't made it easier that they had decided beforehand to name her Katrina which David had immediately shortened to Kat upon seeing her.

With the birth of Katrina, all of the babies were born. With the exception of the Potter Baby. The yellow, "neutral", nursery still remained empty and Elaine wasn't happy. Tuesday was the day she had her second freakout breakdown.

James came home from quidditch practice to find Elaine in the kitchen with a huge tub of chocolate ice cream, sobbing uncontrollably.

"ELLIE!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not."

"And I'm ugly!"

"No, you're not!"

"I'm a fucking whale!"

".. No, you're not."

"I AM!" she shouted. "You paused. You couldn't even lie for that one! I'm huge! I'm the only one that still is!"

"You're not a whale."

"LIAR!" she was throwing ice cream at him, flinging it with her spoon.

"Watch it!" he said dodging shots.

She stood up and looked down. "I CAN'T SEE MY FEET! WHY CAN'T I SEE MY FEET! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS! I WANT TO SEE MY SHOES!"

"Why don't we go find them. We can go see Madame Strout…" he said taking her by the arm and partially dragging her out of the kitchen. She needed a calming drought.

* * *

The next day was the first day that Elaine and James talked about her baby names. She was still a little out of it from the calming drought, and she had decided to talk to him.

"If it's a girl I want her to have my last name. It's only fair. I want to name her Star Tamora Dridel. I read this book called Star Girl once. It was so good. If it's a boy we can name him Charles David Potter."

"We can't name a girl that," said James earning himself a death stare. He winced at the thought of those initials. They better have a boy. They better have a boy was all he could think.

"We will be naming her Star Tamora Dridel. Period. The end."

* * *

Wednesday at class, Elaine was the only girl with a belly, but they joined Professor Weasley's class. During class she went over how they should expect their child to sleep, and what to expect. She informed them that every seven weeks from the time that their child was born would be a year, and every week was about a month and a half. She informed them of what to expect in the first month and a half to three months with their child and gave them advice for certain things. She especially advised them to play music at night when they wanted the baby to sleep and it would help it learn to sleep through the night.

After class that night James finished up his transfiguration essay due the next day and went to bed knowing that it was going to be hard once the baby came. Orion already was complaining that he got absolutely no sleep unless he put a silencing charm on his bedroom. Murphy had no clean clothes because D. Quaffle was throwing up on him basically every time they came in contact. He only spat up on Murphy too. Teddy was entirely mesmerized by Aurora who was the cutest little girl anyone had ever seen. It helped that Victoire had very cute outfits for her every day, and put little bows in her nonexistent hair with little sticking charms. Teddy however was getting less sleep because he was the one that Aurora would sleep for. He had to walk with her or sit with her for at least an hour every night to get her to sleep. What was happening though was that Teddy would fall asleep with the small blond child on his chest in the chair in front of the fire and then be sore the next day from the position. James wasn't exactly looking forward to sleepless nights, dirty shirts, or sore muscles from sleeping in the chair.

It was two in the morning on November 6th, when he was shaken awake.

"Wake up!"

"Wah Waht?"

"Wake up POTTER!"

"Okay," he said rolling out of bed onto the floor where he laid for a moment. He looked up at her. "I'm up."

"We need to go to the village center. I felt my necklace fall off when I was sleeping."

"Ohh, okay." He stood up unsteadily and gained his footing before grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of pants and slipping them on over his boxers. He slid on his glasses, her distressed face coming into focus and he was ready to go.

The pair walked in silence to the center. The night around them was quiet too with the crickets and night animals lending to the forest's sounds. However, every tent they passed by was silent, except the tent of Dolohov, but that was just REALLY loud snoring.

When they got there, Madame Strout was already up and awake, alerted by an owl that Elaine had sent her before waking James. James waited tiredly in the uncomfortable chair of the waiting room until Professor Weasley came out with a small blue bundle.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked, tears in her eyes. It was like she was having her second great grandchild, even if it wasn't real. Aurora was the first of course. She was a bit sentimental.

"Elaine decided on Charles David for a boy. I like to think we named him after Uncle Charlie, but she doesn't need to know that," said James smiling at his grandmother and looking at the small boy. He hated to say it but it looked exactly like him. He could already spot the messy black hair and his nose, mouth and face. The only thing that made Charlie Ellie's son was the eyes. He definitely had his mother's eyes thought James as the boy opened them to reveal pale grey eyes that looked at James with curiosity.

Elaine woke up a while later excited to see her baby claiming he was the most beautiful of all the babies she had seen in the past two weeks and it was worth the wait. James had to admit he was the cutest, but didn't understand how Ellie could think so as she thought he was a hideous git and Charlie looked just like him.

In any case, the next day in classes, James was tired from the late night birth, but everyone thought that Charlie was the cutest thing ever with his black hair and his pretty eyes. Orion had Andi snap a picture in transfiguration of Murphy and Donavan, Teddy and Aurora, James and Charlie, and himself holding both Virgo and Leo for the scrapbook. The marauders with children to teach their evil ways he said. The rest of the year was going to be super fun.

**Ahhh sooo long! Hope you loved it... REVIEW! REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write. Thanks to dbrayni1, lexikins, angelauthor14, siriusblackthemarauder, teacher123, and godrico gryffindor who helped me finish this up. Take my poll please and check for updates on chaps and stuff on my profile. Thanks for reading and sending me feedback via reviews... LOTS of Love, Ellie**


	10. The Sixth Year II

**The Sixth Year II**

The first week with the babies was the hardest of the project so far. None of the babies seemed to sleep much, and they needed constant attention. Teddy got absolutely no sleep unless he walked with baby Aurora or rocked her until she fell asleep. She wouldn't sleep for Toire, and therefore Toire got plenty of sleep.

Orion had it worse. With two babies in his house he had twice the work. He went through twice the diapers, twice the formula, twice the amount of shirts with spit up on them. The worst was twice the crying. Both he and Andi were getting no sleep and extremely tired at school. The teachers however were getting their usual nine hours of sleep and perfectly fine with the way they were teaching their classes. Classes didn't change with the new responsibilities of the project.

James and Elaine had assigned nights that they altered for Charlie, and so did Murphy and Tanya. The first week, as difficult and tiring as it was passed quickly. Everyone could see that the kids were gaining weight, and Orion's twins were the first to sleep through the night making him quite chipper on a day when the rest of the students weren't.

The next Wednesday when Charlie was almost a week old, or a month and a half, they had their second class with Professor Weasley. This week everyone had their children and they all sat at little tables with their children in either strollers or carriers.

"Hello Class!" she said opening the class brightly. Very few students were able to return the response as happily. "It seems all of you are experiencing the wonderful first month or so after a baby is born and are finding it more difficult than you thought. It is hard work to wake up every time your child needs something and to learn what their crying means. Do they need burped, changed, fed, or are they tired? Things like that. Today I'm going to be explaining the different stages of this project and what to do for each part."

"The first part of this project is infancy which is from birth to a year old which for this project is about until Christmas. During this period it is important that you take good care of your baby physically. Talk to your baby and repeat sounds to it to teach it language skills, play music to make them smarter, read to your baby to teach it language and sounds, cuddle and play with your baby. I'm going to be handing out a book on stages of child development and milestones that should occur for every age. By Christmas there will be final evaluations for your babies to see if they have reached these stages. Every week your child will also have a spell performed on them to see if it has been neglected and left crying for more than ten minutes, or unfed or unchanged. If you are taking good care of your baby, your grade will reflect that, however if you are not, your grade will be very poor in this class. You are graded in this class and while we have never had anyone fail, it is required that you complete the course for the ministry."

After class James and Elaine went home, James with Charlies' carriage, and Elaine reading the developmental book.

"By next week he should be able to stand with someone helping him. Like, he should press his legs to a hard surface. And he is going to start babbling like Virgo and Leo. That was sooo annoying during potions. Ohh and he'll be able to play with his rattles."

"Great, one more noise for him to make."

"James, be nice," she scolded looking at the baby and making a funny face causing him to smile. "LOOK! He smiled! Aww his first smile!" she said.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," said James who was very tired from being on baby duty the night before.

"I just might," she snapped as she pulled out her wizarding camera. He rolled his eyes and wondered if she would be this grumpy tomorrow.

Two days later Elaine was doing her homework while James played with the baby. He was being funny and making faces at Charlie who sometimes would smile between his blabbering. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. It was late, perhaps ten, but James went and got the door.

"Hey James, wondering if I could stay here tonight," said Orion stepping into the house with a bag over his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" asked James as Orion plopped himself down on the sofa loudly earning an angry look from Elaine.

"Not much, Andi's a psycho bitch, that's all."

"Umm… so why are you here?"

"Well, I sort of set Virgo on the counter when I was getting a bottle for her, and she sort of rolled off or something and she almost fell if it hadn't been for my amazing quidditch skills I wouldn't have caught her, but Andi's really mad and I already got yelled at for twenty minutes straight and so now I just want to stay here tonight."

"Ohh well… that was sort of stupid, but I guess you can stay here for tonight only. The couch is yours."

The next week seemed to go so fast too. When they weren't doing homework they were taking care of the baby, cleaning the house, at quidditch practice, or sleeping. Elaine got excited every time that Charlie accomplished one of the mile stones that was mentioned in the book such as responding to her playing peekaboo with him.

By the third week, the babies were growing fast and soon their clothes were fitting tightly. Another shopping excursion in the great hall was in order, however with the babies this time it was much harder and more eventful. The girls spend at least two hours each picking out clothes for the kids, trying them on the crying babies, and estimating how much they would grow in the next few weeks. James knew it was starting to get cold out. He was making sure that they would be ready for winter. He was the one who thought to buy the heavy blankets and coat for Charlie and the heavier winter cloaks and blankets for them and the house.

By the last week of November the babies were getting really fun. They slept through the night and were starting to eat normal food. They could roll over and laugh. They would play little games on the floor at night, and the dinner parties every day had started up again. The main problem was that they were becoming more and more difficult to control in classes as they were becoming more active.

It was one night at Murphy's house after dinner. The four boys were sitting next to the fire while the girls were in the kitchen doing the dishes and gossiping. Orion was making faces that Leo and Virgo were imitating while Teddy was rocking a tired Aurora. Charlie was playing with some of Donovan's toys while Murphy was bouncing Donovan on his knee. The four marauders were alternately laughing at the funny sounds Donovan was making and the funny faces that Virgo and Leo were making. Murphy picked up Donovan and tossed him lightly into the air making him squeal with laughter.

Tanya ran into the room not sure what the fuss was about closely followed by the other girls. Murphy was just tossing the small four month old in the air a second time causing Tanya to gasp in horror before he caught the boy again.

"MURPHY BRIAN FINNIGAN! Just because you named him Quaffle doesn't mean you get to treat him like one! There is to be no tossing of the baby! You're going to drop him on his head and then what will we do? Fail the project? You are such a moron! And look at your moron friends! Orion stop making hideous faces! You're scaring the children. Seriously! James watch Charlie! He's getting into everything and making a mess with the toys. Teddy is the only innocent one here and Aurora's asleep!"

The rest of the marauders mumbled goodbyes to Murphy and hurried out of there in the next two minutes, the girls going willingly. When they got outside James couldn't understand why Tanya had reacted so horridly. He was watching Charlie. Toys were meant to be played with and make a mess! What was her problem?

"She's failing three classes, Divination, Transfiguration, and History of Magic," said Elaine quietly surprising James who hadn't realized he had asked the question aloud.

"Ohh," said James as they reached their house a few minutes later. He took Charlie's stroller inside and put it in the closet and then unbundled him taking him up to bed.

He liked to put Charlie to bed. He would zoom him around the nursery and then fly him into bed causing him to laugh. He would then get his pajamas on him, and take him on his lap for a story. His favorite was a muggle book called Goodnight Moon that James read almost every night. Then James would put on the bedtime music Elaine had gotten and tuck Charlie into bed with his snuggly stuffed hippogriff. James liked this because he got to spend some time with Charlie, and Elaine liked this because she got an extra time to do homework.

James had to admit that Elaine did get Charlie up in the mornings, and fed him all of his meals and overall watched him more of the time so he liked to give her the evenings off to do homework.

The working as a partner thing was going well, but there was something looming ahead that he was a little uneasy about. The Christmas Dance. Sixth Years were encouraged to attend and their children would be baby sat by Professor Weasley for a small fee. Orion had already asked hufflepuff Karsyn Vine to the dance, and Murphy was going with Rachel Davies again. It was to be a masquerade ball with costumes, and everyone was looking forward to it.

Two nights later Orion was playing solitaire when he heard a knock at the door. It was James without a coat in the early December cold. And he needed to stay the night.

"She said no?" he asked. James nodded.

He had just put Charlie to bed, and had come downstairs to find Ellie in front of the fire finished with her homework. He had smiled at her and she had smiled at him over her cup of hot chocolate. He saw that grey eyed smile as an opening and he sat down.

"So, Christmas is coming up." She nodded. "Are we going to have my grand… Professor Weasley watch Charlie for the Dance?" She nodded. "Do you want to go with me?" Her eyes widened, turning a murkey green, a warning sign he chose to ignore. "I mean we are partners and all and it's natural for us to go together…"

"If you think that us being partners means anything you are sorely mistaken! I am not your wife, or the mother of your child or anything to you other than your partner for a school project! I refuse to go with you to the dance!"

"But why?" he asked, upset at the sudden rejection.

"Get out of this house you arrogant, obnoxious, toerag!" He looked at her wondering why the sudden outburst. He merely stalked out of the house heading to Orion's and that was the story Orion got.

James moped for the next few days and finally on Saturday afternoon when Orion came over and all James would do was bounce a quaffle off his bedroom wall, Orion decided it was time for Marauder intervention. In no time at all James had been brought to the bright kitchen in the Shrieking Shack and was moping in his usual chair. He had a full bottle of firewhiskey in front of him and the other boys were looking at him expectantly.

"Stop moping. She said no, nothing new. This can't ruin the James Potter we know and love!" said Orion angrily. "She's a bitch and a slag and she breaks your heart on a weekly basis but you're James Potter. You bounce back, you aren't affected by it!"

"Come on James," said Teddy. "We need you to be normal! Do something!" James picked up his firewhiskey and downed half the bottle in a single swig. The three boys looked at each other nervously. "Well, that is something."

"I know what will make you feel better!" said Murphy. The other two boys looked at him expectantly. "Prank." They nodded suddenly seeing what Murphy's brilliant plan was.

"We'll get your favorite buddy Farty and some of his green friends!" said Orion slapping James on the back.

"What to do though!" said Teddy happily knowing that the boys hadn't been able to do their Halloween prank. They had decided that it was impossible with being stuck in the village for the project. And so even though they hadn't done it, they said it didn't count as a true fail.

"It has to be big, and funny, and somewhat vengeful," contemplated Orion.

"HAHA!" exclaimed Murphy. "I've got it! It's a muggle prank, but we've sort of done it before. It was one of James' favorite pranks ever!" The boys looked at him again expectantly. "We can TP all of the slytherin guys' tents! Remember when we used the sticking charms on the TP in the great hall? It will be awesome! Come on James! It will be so fun! Remember how good at it you were cause it was like chucking the quaffle? It will be sooo fun!" The other boys were nodding excitedly at the idea and Orion looked at James who took a drink of his firewhiskey finishing the bottle.

"Okay."

"YESSS!" exclaimed Orion jumping up and hugging him. "He speaks!"

"Gerroff me!" said James pushing him off. "NO slash!"

"Anyways, how about I run to my house and get some TP and then bring it back here to duplicate. We'll put it in some trash bags! This is going to be AWESOME!" said Teddy.

"All right, we'll stay here and decide who all we are getting!" said Orion pulling out a quill and some parchment writing _FARTY GREENASS _at the top of the paper.

"Dolohov! He's a jerk! Especially during matches!"

"Krum. Arsehole if I ever met one!"

"Carrow is such a suck up and slimy git! Get him!"

"I'm back! Got the TP. How much do you think we'll need to duplicate?"

"Two thousand or so?"

"Yeah. About."

As expected James was amazing with the throwing of the TP into the many trees in the slytherin's yards. They got Farley alone with over 1000 rolls, and even though it hadn't snowed and the ground was barren and the trees leafless after autumn, the next day several people looked out their window and thought there had been a blizzard overnight. The boys had put sticking charms on all of it and it was going to be up for a while. They didn't miss the opportunity to get pictures with their handiwork, and James cracked his first smile in days. He couldn't help but laughing out loud the next morning when he saw Farley in his pajamas hopping around his yard angrily.

The next day, Sunday, James was moping in the living room still. Ellie had gone out with Charlie to Frank Weber and Sarah Albright's to see their baby Alice who Charlie liked to play with now. Suddenly the bell rang. Getting up he went to the door to find someone he had NOT expected to see.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Get inside quick before someone sees you! You shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed ushering the visitor into the entryway quickly and looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Hi James, nice to see you too! I've missed you too! I'm all right, how are you?" she said sarcastically with her hands on her hips angry at the rude greeting.

"Sorry, it's just you're not supposed to be here. Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lily! It's soo good to see you! I've missed you so much! How is your school year going?" he said hugging her. She smiled smugly and hugged him back.

"I'm okay. Just a few problems. Nothing my big brother can't fix."

"Okay, good. Then how did you get here?"

"I walked."

"How did you find me?"

"That was the tricky part. You are one difficult guy to track down. However, using that wonderful map you gave me, I soon discovered you couldn't be found on it. I modified it a bit. I added the forbidden forest to it and wallah! James Potter appeared on the map and I, Lily Potter, followed my dot to where I am now which is quite a strange place. Where is this and why are you here James?"

"You cunning little slytherin! You used my own map against me! Anyways, this is top secret and none of the younger years are supposed to now about it. You can't tell anyone what I tell you now." She nodded. "This is the mysterious sixth year project." She gave him a look as if to say _no duh!_ "We all get a partner and together we live in these tents for the year and have to use salaries to pay for stuff and teach us to be adults while we raise babies and learn to be parents. It's about responsibility and stuff."

"That's cool, so who's your partner. I feel bad for her."

"Elaine."

"NO! They wouldn't dare put you together!"

"Yeah well, they did. And we were actually getting along well until a few days ago when I stupidly thought she might start liking me and want to go to the dance with me. Obviously not," he said darkly.

"Aww James. You're so loveable and a great brother and a great guy. She'll see that soon enough. Who are you going to take instead?"

"No one. I'm sick of settling for a second choice. It's not very fun and in the past two years it hasn't made her jealous. I'll go alone or not go at all. What are you doing that night? Maybe I'll hang out with you! I haven't seen you enough this year!"

"Did you know this year the theme is a costume ball where you dress up in costume. Albus and his date are going as Mom and Dad, the famous couple Harry and Ginny Potter. It's going to be very funny, while Scorpius and Rose are going as friends and are going as Romeo and Juliet from some weird Muggle play. There's a couple of seventh years going as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and I know that this one slytherin is taking six dates and going as King Henry VIII. I feel bad for whichever one is Anne Boleyn. Hopefully she doesn't get beheaded," laughed Lily. By now James had lead her into the family room and had gotten her a cup of tea off the stove and they were talking comfortably.

"Hmm… well then. I know who I want to go as." Lily nodded. "I'll be Apollo god of the sun, and you my sister can be Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunting and fertility in Greek mythology. They were Zeus and Leto's twin siblings!"

"WHAT? Me go to the ball?"

"Well, you can have mum send you one of your dresses, maybe your Silver dress that you wore last year to the New Year's Party. I'll have mum order me some gold robes! It will be perfect!"

"You want to bring your sister to the ball?"

"Sure, why not?"

"OHH ITS GOING TO BE SO FUN! I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR AND NOW I GET TO DRESS UP AND THANK YOU JAMIE!"

"Okay, well we're going to have fun! You're the best little sister around so why wouldn't I ask you?"

"I'm your only little sister."

"True, but now that we've solved my problems, why did you find me? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I was hoping for some more transfiguration help. I could come here every week or you could come see me, but the final is coming up and I want to do really well."

"No problem. I don't have quidditch on Wednesdays so how about before dinner because after dinner I have an extra class. Will that work?"

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH JAMIE! You're an amazing brother. I have to go, but I'll see you in a few days!" She exclaimed hugging him and rushing out the door after he gave her a hasty goodbye. Now he just had to figure out what to do about the tutoring he promised her.

The next day in transfiguration Teddy nudged James. "So Victoire asked me if I wanted to go to the Dance with her. Are you still going stag? No pun intended."

"Ha! No actually. I'm going as Apollo and my date is going to be Artemis. What are you and Victoire going as?"

"She's going to be Barbie and I'm going to be Ken. Cliché, but she picked it."

"Those are those muggle dolls Lily played with right?" Teddy nodded.

"Orion and Karsyn are going as Anthony and Cleopatra and Murphy and Rachel are going to be Godric Gryffindor and his wife. It's going to be good. But who is your Artemis?"

"Artemis is Apollo's sister."

"You're taking Lily?" James nodded. "I guess she'll have a good time, I'm just surprised. I thought you would eventually ask the prettiest girl you could find. Any girl would drop their date to go with you."

"It was Dridel or no one else would do. Except my sister but that's different."

That Wednesday James decided it would be better for Lily to meet him in the library and that was where they had their tutoring sessions for the next three weeks. The transfiguration she was doing was so simple for James, but she really appreciated the help and it wasn't too much effort for him. It was during the last of these tutoring sessions that he was interrupted by another person settling next to them at their table.

"I was a transfiguration teacher back in the day," said the visitor as James stopped his lecture to Lily. "And I know someone with a gift for transfiguration when I see one. Especially when I hear one speak so knowledgably about such a complex subject."

"Thank you professor McGonagall. It might be my favorite class. I just get it."

"I don't," mumbled Lily who resented the subject simply because it was the only class she struggled in at all.

"Your grandfather was quite adept in the subject. Possibly the best student I ever had the privilege of teaching however his activities outside the classroom weren't to be praised quite as highly. Lily, you take after your grandmother, not as great at it, but still willing to try and that is very important too. Keep up the good work both of you, but right now I believe we are missing dinner. So do come along." The two nodded realizing that she had found them at least twenty minutes into dinner in the deserted library. No wonder she had come to see what they were doing. James realizing he was hungry promised to continue the lesson the next week and Lily thanked him for the help as always before they parted with the Professor smiling after them.

The day of the Dance was the last day they were at Hogwarts before break. James was playing peekaboo with Charlie and playing with him on the floor. They were turning him in at three so that he could be assessed over break. He was going to be tested on things like responding to his name and the word no and seeing how his motor skills were. They were supposed to have been helping him work on standing and walking with them holding his hands. Charlie could say both mama, dada, ball, book (ook), gyffie (his stuffed hippogriff), Siri, Finny (Murphy), Weddy (Teddy), Yaya, (Tanya) and cup. Toire and Andi were a little harder and he couldn't really say them yet. He could drink from a cup with help and feed himself finger food. Most of these things were going to be what he was evaluated on. They would get grade cards on how well they were progressing with their child over break, and Elaine had been working with him lately to try and teach him more things. She was always naming things like book, spoon, chair, bed, shirt, shoes, toes, nose, ears, eyes, window, door and such for him. James knew Charlie was going to be smart.

At three James and Elaine dropped him off along with other pairs to Professor Weasley and Professor Prewitt. James then went over to Orion's to get ready. His mom had mailed him red, gold, and black dress robes that were very handsome. Orion had a crown of olive leaves and red cape over a white tunic type thing. It was still formal but costumish.

James left for the ball when Orion did. Andi was going with a seventh year slytherin boy as the lead singer and drummer from Three Cauldrons Down. He headed up to the castle and slipped on his mask he had gotten. It was gold and reminded him of the muggle hero Zorro. He picked up Lily in her silver dress and mask outside the great hall and they went and ate with his friends. Murphy and Rachel were dressed in very old fashioned dress robes and an old fashioned medieval dress, and Murphy was carrying a sword. Rachel was a supporter of the theory that Godric Gryffindor was married to Rowena Ravenclaw and so she was wearing her house colors. It was an interesting pair. The group ate their dinner and then the dancing started.

Lily was happily dancing with Rose, Victoire, and some of her older friends while James sat back and watched the party. Murphy, Orion, and Teddy were dancing with their dates or random girls and came to him at times to check up but for the most part of the first hour he watched. It was about eight thirty when a spot of blue caught his eye near the door. Wearing a silver mask and a light blue dress, a small blond haired girl glided into the room. She was dateless which immediately attracted James' attention.

He decided it was time to get up and stop sulking. He had seen Elaine earlier arrive with a seventh year boy who James didn't know. She had since disappeared but he hadn't really been looking for her had he. Therefore he crossed the room to see the girl who had just arrived.

"You arrive late and without a date? What is a guy supposed to think about that?" he asked quietly in her ear startling her.

"Cinderella didn't have a date," the blond replied saucily.

"Hmm… well she did dance all night with Prince Charming. Stupid fairy tales that don't give the guy a name. We do have names you know."

"You might have names, but maybe women just don't care to know them."

"Touché. Normally I would be offended, but I've been offended for too long. Tonight I guess I can be merely a nameless Prince Charming," replied James offering his hand in the gesture of a dance to the pretty girl. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously at him.

"Who said you were charming, let along a prince, let alone my Prince Charming for the evening?"

"My mother thinks I'm too charming for my own good. I am arrogant enough to be a prince, and if you'll let me I'll be your Prince Charming tonight. Would you like to dance? I'm here with my sister and she won't mind." Cinderella nodded and they went and danced for the remainder of the night.

Normally the dance got over around two in the morning or so, but James could have predicted what would happen if he had thought about it. At midnight, Cinderella who he had been dancing and talking with for the past few hours pulled him off the floor.

"It's midnight, and since I'm Cinderella I better go. The spell is broken at midnight remember?" she laughed.

"Ohh right. Well goodnight Cinderella. See you around. I won't ask your name because Cinderella just leaves. And I'm doubting you'll leave me a glass slipper to remember you by." She shook her head laughing.

"Goodbye! Enjoy the rest of your evening," she laughed and he walked her to the edge of the Great Hall and watched her disappear up the stairs as the clock started striking midnight. James finished out the dance, happy for the distraction of the Cinderella girl. He only noticed Ellie two more times dancing happily with her friends and another guy. After the dance Lily thanked him for bringing her and was bubbling over with how much fun she had had.

He slowly went back to the village and to his tent. When he got inside he couldn't help but see Ellie asleep in the armchair, the fire dying out, her feet propped up on the coffee table looking like some sort of fairy princess in her beautiful green dress. James resolutely picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed, covering her with a light blanket before going to bed himself. The next morning she was gone for the train by the time he woke up, and he didn't see her on the train at all. Neither did he see Cinderella, but he hadn't expected to either. She was merely a distraction from Ellie, but not real enough to last. Too bad because he probably could have liked her a lot.

"James!" exclaimed Ginny Potter as he stepped off the train to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Hullo Mum," he replied with the little air left in his crushed lungs.

"Ohhh you've gotten so big! You almost need new robes already! Goodness how you're growing! But I haven't heard from you much! So few letters this year!"

"That's a good thing right? No detention letters from Longbottom."

"Well if you weren't in trouble then something could be wrong. When isn't my little Jamie in trouble?" He groaned and rolled his eyes. Harry winked at him before saying.

"I told you he was fine. He's just getting better at not getting caught."

"Yeah," agreed James who was promptly ear cuffed by his mother.

"Don't say that! Let me at least think you were being a good boy this year."

"Haha! James, good, in the same sentence? No way!" said Al arriving with his trunk. "I'm sure he got in loads of trouble this year mum, just didn't get caught. In fact I barely saw him this year? Where you been hiding James?"

"I've been busy with the sixth year project and all. You'll know in a few years."

"Ohh you'll tell us all about it tonight won't you?" said Ginny looking for Lily.

"Right here mum," said Lily from behind them. Who knows how long she had been there. "James hasn't been in tooo much trouble this year. At least not lately because he's been busy tutoring me so I could get a 112 on the Transfiguration Exam!" She held out a piece of paper to James who looked over it excitedly.

"Good job Lils! I knew you could do it and I bet all that extra practice really made you confident." He said hugging her. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other knowing. James was being such a great older brother to Lily and he was, for all the trouble he got into, a great kid.

"So guess what!" said Al as they got into the Potter family car. The rest of the family looked at him. "Scorpius and Rose went to the dance together last night."

"Everyone knows that!" exclaimed Lily. "We were there and then mum and dad know from the fit uncle Ron threw!"

"Yeah but you guys don't know that afterward Rose kissed Scorpius on the cheek and ran upstairs. I think she likes him."

"ALBUS! Do not repeat that! If Ron gets wind of that he will flip!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry nodded and the family of five got caught up on the short ride home.

When they got home the three students barely pulled their trunks into the hall before pulling out their brooms and racing to the backyard with Harry and Ginny hot on their tails. These games were starting to become unfair with James and Lily improving so much in their chasing skills in the past few years. The chasers of course won and after Al caught the snitch the family went in for dinner.

"Those games are getting unfair. James and Lily are too good and then mom makes them even better and we can't win anymore! We haven't won since the summer before last!" said Al to Harry. Harry nodded thinking it over.

"Perhaps we need to change up the teams. Pull mom on our team? She could chase for us alone and James and Lily could goal keep and chase. Might be more fair."

"NO! Not fair we always have gotten mom!" said Lily.

"Cmon Lils, we can prove we're still better even without mum! We'll play you guys like that next time," said James between mouthfuls of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Ginny.

"Aww, you sound just like Elaine," whined James rolling his eyes.

"Why would she talk to you? She hates your guts. She's rejected you asking her out like five hundred million times," said Albus laughing causing James to frown.

"For your information she's only rejected me sixty-seven and a half times thank you very much."

"AHAHAHA! You counted! That makes it worse!" laughed Albus almost falling out of his chair.

"Elaine always has to tell him to chew with his mouth shut because she has to work with him for the sixth year project! They are partners of all people!" added Lily causing Al to laugh harder.

"What is this sixth year project all about?" asked Harry as Ginny smirked. Her mother couldn't be teaching the class without Ginny, her only daughter, knowing all about it.

"Well we are learning to be adults and Al and Lil, this is classified. We all got jobs the first day of school and our grades and our jobs determine our salary. Our salary is how we pay for everything from our food to our house, to everything else. I never realized how much stuff you have to buy, like toilet paper and cleaner and stuff. And then we live in these tents in a village in the forest that we make house payments on. And then the girls all had to be pregnant for nine weeks and had these fake babies that we are raising. Mine and Dridel's is named Charles David Potter and here's a picture in my wallet if I can get to it. Here. And he's super cute and he's aged to about a year old and he says things so funny and he's super cute. He sleeps with that little stuffed hippogriff that he's holding there and he calls it Gyffie. And we get graded on how well we are raising them and stuff. It's a cool project but it takes up a lot of our time and stuff."

"Wow, that is crazy. And I'm going to have to do this in two years?" asked Al.

"Yeah, it's not that bad, but it's sort of a secret from the younger students. That would be a mess if they were around all the time. I could use you guys to baby-sit when I'm at classes though. I'm so sick of trying to listen when all of a sudden WAHHHHH!"

"That would get annoying but I must say. McGonagall's idea to put in a parenting and life skills program at Hogwarts seems as if it is working very nicely. I knew they started one after they reopened the school after the Battle of Hogwarts, but I never knew exactly how it went. It seems as if it is teaching you a lot. A lot of things I never knew I was getting into when I married your mother and we started having you guys. Diapers cost sooo much!" said Harry.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT! It's ridiculous! And wipes too! Honestly!"

"What's your career?" asked Al curiously.

"I'm an auror and I make 10,000 galleons a year. It's one of the best paying jobs. Dridel is a healer."

"Who says you could be an auror?" joked Harry.

"I've got connections at the ministry," retorted James laughing back. The rest of dinner passed smoothly as the family talked and after dinner they had a wizards chess tournament which Al won in a decisive victory over Ginny.

The next few days were quiet ones. Harry was still working every day, and Ginny was busy getting the house ready for Christmas with Lily helping. Al and James spent some time playing quidditch and pranking their Mom and Lily.

On Christmas Eve it snowed for the first time all winter, but the ground was only a pretty white for a few hours. The Potter children played in it while it was still a pristine white with a snowball fight and the making of three snowmen in the back yard. By the next morning, the London soot and pollution had settled, turning it a dulled grey color.

However, on Christmas morning the family went to Ottery St. Catchpole to the Burrow. The snow there was perfectly white and pristine, with only the many tracks of the Weasley family to mar it. The quidditch match this year was intense, and for the first time he could remember, James' team lost. He had been on a team with Hugo as Keeper, he and Rose Chasing, and his little cousin Molly seeking. He had scored as much as he could, but Rose had been distracted and Hugo was about as good as Uncle Ron had been in his first game keeping with little Molly barely old enough to join the tournament. As the oldest on the team he had been captain and had lead his team through two defeats gallantly. When Lily, Al, Uncle Ron, and Victoire had won, not many had been surprised. Uncle Charlie's team had been a little disappointed, but had taken it in good measure.

Presents had been fun this year, but he hadn't gotten the usual. Of course he had gotten the big Scarlet and Gold J sweater from Grandma Weasley and some WWW products from Uncle George's family. Uncle Charlie had gotten him a really boring book on the dragon park where he worked and the types of Dragons it had. Uncle Percy's family had given him some sweets and unfortunately Uncle Bill's gift was about the same. Even Uncle Ron had only given him a dull book about Muggles. Normally he got tons of presents from his family and couldn't help but feel slighted when he saw all of the gifts his younger siblings were getting. He however did notice that Toire had gotten the same sorts of things and he realized that perhaps they were getting old for this type of thing. Just because his cousin Fred had gotten a new broom from his Uncles Ron, Charlie, and Bill with a set of balls from the Potters and Percy didn't mean that James should get such fancy gifts. However Victoire would later comment to him on the dullness of their gifts that year.

From his parents though, James did get a fairly nice gift. Some professional grown up robes with some ties and nice shirts. He got some dragon hide boots and gloves and a heavy winter cloak. He got some different new books on some things that James had a feeling had to do with aurors. Lily had gotten him some new quidditch gloves and arm guards, while Al had gotten him some sort of special glasses cleaner he had found that was specifically for quidditch players to repel bugs, water, fog, and prevent breaking. He had of course gotten Al some chocolate frog cards he knew his brother, an avid collector, was missing, and Lily a quaffle of her own to practice with so she wouldn't have to use the school's all of the time.

The next two days passed quietly at the house. James read and worked on some of his subjects mostly. It was just two days after Christmas when he was reading a muggle magazine about cars that he heard a soft knock at his door.

"What?" he called.

"It's me you old poop! Let me in!" said Lily from the other side. He crossed the room to open the door and see what she wanted.

"You look umm… different," he said not sure what to say. She must have been using the make up kit and hair tools and potions she had gotten from Aunt Fleur, and Aunt Hermione. Her face was done up like a dolls with pale purple eye shadow and some of her freckles magically gone. Her eyelashes were dark and long vs. the usual gold tipped red while her eyebrows looked oddly different. Her lips were shinny with gloss and her cheeks tinged pink. Her normally curly hair was stick straight and seemed glittery gold sparkles were in it.

"I'm just trying out my Christmas presents. Do you like it?"

"Didn't you just turn fourteen?" he asked. She nodded smiling. "I think you're a little young for that. Are you going to do that at Hogwarts?" he asked thinking of some of the girls who wore lots of make up at school.

"Maybe, so what if I do?"

"I like your freckles. I want to recognize my sister when I see her," he laughed hoping that she would agree. She was too young to wear so much make up. It made her look too old. She was already pretty enough, she didn't need even more guys after her. He knew they were.

"Anyways, here's your mail. Thought I would come bring it to you. Didn't think my new look would bother you this much. Tata!"

James grabbed the letters wondering when they had come. Post usually came in the morning and at lunch so perhaps they had been here a while. He noticed the one had the Hogwarts seal on it and opened it first.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have passed your first examination for your sixth year project with flying colors. Your son Charles David was evaluated and given an O for his outstanding progress in language, motor skills, social abilities, and overall intelligence. Keep up the good work for his next evaluation on February 13-15 at the age of two years. **

**Your academic success in your normal classes is also amendable and your salary reflects that. For your wonderful grades you are to receive a salary bonus on top of your normal salary. Your bonus will be 1,000 galleons available in your bank account at the next shopping day. Congratulations and continue with the good grades. **

**Sincerely,**

**Professors Prewitt and Weasley**

**P.S. Love to you and the family from Grandma**

Well, the bonus was unexpected, but he was doing very well in his classes this year. He was glad Charlie was doing so well too. He was sure Ellie would be proud. Looking to the next letter he realized it was from her and opened it hopefully.

_Dear Potter,_

_I just got my letter about how well Charlie did at evaluation and I'm very proud and happy for us. I was also pleased to hear that my grades have been good enough to keep my salary for next semester. Tanya already wrote me, very upset. She said they fired her from her jobs for poor grades. I don't know what to do since she and Murphy need their income to pay for things. I was hoping that you could come up with something to help out both of our friends. I'll admit that you are good with coming up with ideas, even if sometimes your motivation and ideas aren't the best, such as pranks. If you can think of something I'll agree to come to the ball. I got the invitation yesterday._

_Elaine L. T. Dridel._

The letter had both good and bad news. He couldn't believe Tanya had gotten fired from her job for poor grades. He knew how much Murphy made a year and he knew it wouldn't be enough to support them. No, this wasn't a good thing at all. Professor Prewitt had gone over what would happen. Repossession of household goods, like tables, chairs, beds, expensive things, followed by eventual failure of the project. She said it was rare that someone did very poorly on the project. She said that it was merely one grade, but it was important and they didn't want people to fail.

What could he and Elaine do, sure they had tons of money, but that wasn't really allowed, just giving money to friends. That wasn't how things worked in real life. In real life, they would have to find some other source of income, another job or something. Some other way to earn money on the side. Suddenly a conversation from a while back jumped into his head.

"_**Dearest Dridel,**_

_**I found the perfect solution. As you know, it's getting harder to deal with the kids in class. I for one am super frustrated with wailing and having to take care of the babies when we are in class. Especially in potions where I really need to focus my entire attention to the potion. Charlie always seems to crawl right near the flame or try and touch something he isn't supposed to. It's nerve-wracking and could end up dangerous. **_

_**Both Murphy and Tanya aren't in most of our classes, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, or Herbology. The perfect solution is to pay them to baby-sit Charlie, and maybe even some of the other kids while we are at class. Then the kids can play together and possibly learn some things while we are in class instead of sitting there being bored and doing nothing. We could pay five or ten galleons a class and that would be enough for Murphy to pay for groceries by the end of the week and more depending on how many babies he and Tanya watch. I think that plenty of people will sign up for the Finnigan Baby-Sitting Service. Orion and Teddy will for sure. I'll make sure they do. We four friends stick together and Murphy is going to need our help this time.**_

_**If you don't agree this is the perfect solution then you don't have to come to my New Years Eve Party, but if you think it's as great as I do, I hope to see you there. Dress formally, and why don't you have Tanya and Andi come too. Orion, Murphy, Teddy, and Toire already come. It will be a good time.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**James S. Potter"**_

December 31st, James still didn't know what Elaine had thought of his idea. He was planning on telling Murphy about it tonight. If Elaine and Tanya came he would talk about it with all of them. He was wearing a set of his dad's dress robes. His mom had brought them to his room the day before and suggested he try them on, only to find they fit perfectly. The robes were black, but after the flashy ones he had worn for the Christmas Masquerade, he was happy for the subdued color.

First to arrive were Teddy and Victoire who came about the same time with their families. Ironically both were wearing shades of purple robes. Victoire had exclaimed over the irony while James knew that Teddy had not picked them out and most likely his grandmum had.

James had immediately told them about Murphy and Tanya's situation with his proposal to solve it. They had agreed it would be perfect. A few minutes later, Orion arrived and they had told him about the plan too. At the last minute, before the group went into the party, Harry called his son over.

"A few more friends for you," he said to James who saw three well dressed witches at the door.

"You came," he stated looking at Ellie in a shimmery white dress, with her hair done up in curls and wearing pearls.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" exclaimed Tanya hugging James. "I don't know what Murphy and I would do! Your idea is so perfect!"

James nodded and looked at Elaine who smiled at him. She mouthed what James knew must be "thank you", and James led them to the others who were happy to see them.

"Dinner is first, then some dancing and stuff. Some of it's dull, too much ministry personel, but we'll make our own fun," he said leading the group to a table for the dinner the house elves had prepared.

Dinner went very well. The girls had been excited to talk about Christmas and the holidays. Elaine had been surprised at how many important people were at the Potter's party, and had embarrassedly been introduced to the Minister of Magic who had looked at her strangely and then gone off to talk to with Harry Potter, a concerned look on his face.

While Elaine refused to dance with James, she danced with the rest of the guys, but Tanya, Andi, Toire, and Lily all danced with him. But by about ten, the sixth years were getting tired of dancing.

"Let's go upstairs," suggested Orion as they met at the table. The group of eight trooped upstairs to James room. Toire flopped on the bed grabbing one of her cousin's chocolate frogs off his night table while the other three girls seemed a bit cautious to enter the boy's room. Elaine looked around her surprised to see all of the things James had in his large bedroom. She took in the quidditch posters on the walls, the desk in the corner with transfiguration books piled high on it with candy wrappers and papers, some crumpled, strewn over it. His owl's cage sat empty next to the window, a broom nearby. There was a bookshelf with some old text books, and other books on it along with plenty of pictures. She migrated over to the other side of the room to see the pictures as the others talked, not really listening to their conversation. There was a collage of James and his little sister, his sister always laughing and smiling with him. He and his brother Al playing quidditch with brooms when they were small. Pictures of him and his cousins and his family in frames. A good picture of him with Toire and Teddy when they were about six, and another of them on the first day of school first year. There were of course pictures of the James and his three best friends, even one from the world cup and another where they were in a pool. She was smiling at a picture of a toothless James with his mom when she heard her name. Whipping around she looked at Toire.

"I said are you going to play?"

"Play what?"

"Honestly Lainey, you are soooo daft sometimes. Truth or Dare!"

"Umm are all of you playing?"

"Haven't you been listening. Of course we are, we are going to the drawing room now, are you coming?" Elaine looked at the rest of the group looking at her from the door and nodded. Orion smiled and whispered something to Murphy who laughed.

"Okay," said Orion as they got settled in the drawing room. "Rule one, everyone must drink, makes it more fun. Rule two, Teddy's of age and he's going to cast a truth spell. If you lie his wand will glo blue. Rule three, if you don't do a dare you will get hexed. Rule four, everything else goes and I'm allowed to amend the rules as I please."

"Why do you get to amend the rules?" whined Murphy.

"Because I am PADFOOT!" said Orion gulping down his bottle of firewhiskey and looking at the girls who were staring at the bottles that had appeared in front of them.

"Drink up, we can't play until you do!"

Elaine frowned and looked at the other girls and Andi and Tanya drank theirs without hesitation and Toire looked at her before sending a silent toast in her direction and tipping the bottle to her lips. She grudgingly took the bottle and gagged down some of the harsh liquid.

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Orion who had finished his drink. "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said James bravely.

"Haha! I dare you to go spike your mom's punch bowl and Murphy has to go make sure you do it." James gulped.

"You want me to cross _my_ mother? _Virginia Molly Weasley Potter?_" Orion smirked and nodded.

"Fine." And James did it. Without being caught mind you.

"Tanya truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"Have you ever had a crush on Farley Greengrass?"

"No." Teddy's wand glowed blue and the group looked at each other in surprise. James hadn't really expected her to say yes. "Okay fine I had a crush on him second year when he sat next to me in charms and I thought he was soooo cute. URG!" she took a long drink out of her firewhiskey as if to get rid of the bad memory.

"Teddy truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Really confident there. Since your dad was a werewolf do you get any symptoms of that?" she asked.

"Umm… my patronus is a wolf, I get really hungry for red meat around a full moon, and sorta umm… hairy… I have to shave more often," he said blushing at the hairy part. Tanya giggled and he turned to Murphy. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to write a love letter to Professor Prewitt and mail it right now."

"NO!" gasped Murphy as he was handed the quill and parchment.

"Yes, I'll dictate it to you. Dearest Tina, You are the absolute love of my life. I've realized it's not just that you teach my favorite subject, it's your dark luscious hair and stern gaze in class that makes me love you even more. The way you can discipline the worst of students with a gaze and your dominating personality are incredibly sexy. I can't hold back my feelings any longer. Love always and Forever, Murphy Brian Finnigan P.S. XOXOXOX"

"Dear Merlin I'm going to be in detention for the rest of the year," said Murphy finishing the letter with a flourish and giving it to James who sent it with the owl he had just brought from another room. "Truth or dare Toire."

"Truth," she said smiling sweetly.

"Umm… wow… uhh have you ever…. Been in love," he said taking a while to come up with it.

"Yes." She blushed as Teddy couldn't stop himself from asking.

"With who!?"

"I only agreed to one truth! _Truth_ or Dare LAINEY!"

"D-dare," studdered Elaine looking at Toire with wide eyes of a pale green color. Her nervous or fearful green.

"I dare you to kiss James Potter, on the lips."

"No! I hate you Victoire Weasley!"

"It can't be worse than a hex. I mean what was the hex going to be? I vote one that colors your hair purple for a month."

"FINE!" she yelped grasping her long brown locks. "I hate you Victoire!"

"You're going to kiss me?" asked James. Instead of answering she was suddenly in front of him and had pressed her lips to his gently. James had never kissed a girl before but he just knew it was the best kiss he would ever get if it was the only kiss he ever got from Ellie. However brief it was, as Elaine pulled away almost immediately after their lips met she turned away blushing and wiped her mouth before looking at Orion and saying "Truth or dare?" James was still reeling from the kiss. Elaine Lovy Tamora Dridel had kissed _him, James Sirius Potter._ That wasn't something he would get over quickly.

"Truth."

"Have you ever actually liked any of the girls you've dated or are they just things to date and snog?"

"Yes, I've liked them, but I don't think I've ever met one that could hold my attention for longer than a snog. Honestly most of the girls I've dated have been shallow," said Orion, Teddy's wand remaining normal. "When I find a girl it won't just be for a snog."

"Well you pick the shallow ones," pointed out Andi causing Orion to turn to her and ask the big question. "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to the oldest guy in the room at midnight, which is in three minutes and ask him for a new year's kiss."

"EWWW You're ssssick!" she whined, slurring a little. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm Sirius," said James laughing.

"Fine…." And she did go kiss Arthur Weasley on the cheek. They weren't sure if he was the oldest, but he was old, and he was a good sport about it. He was a little tipsy off the muggle beer Harry had gotten for him to try.

When she got back she had made Teddy conjure up a toothbrush and was scrubbing her mouth between her words.

"Truth… or…. Dare." She said to James.

"Uhh…. Truth."

"Why do you like Ellie?"

"She's nice to everyone, even people that aren't very nice like Farley. She is probably the smartest witch in our grade and barely has to try. She is just so intelligent and you can have decent conversations with her when she's not mad at you that is… and she's funny… when she's not mad at you… sometimes when she is mad at you. Like our divorce.. that was funny. And then of course she's drop dead beautiful. Not even pretty or cute… she's got this hair and these eyes, but it's her smile… not that she smiles at me often. But yeah… that would be why I love Elaine Dridel." He said this the entire time looking at Ellie. From his voice you could tell he was getting a little drunk just like everyone else, but Teddy's wand didn't turn blue and three of the girls sighed.

"That'sss sso sssweet Jamess," slurred Tanya.

"Sso Romantic," sighed Toire.

"Truth or Dare Toire," he asked.

"Hell with it. Dare!"

"I dare you to go upstairs in the attic and see pet Buckbeak."

"BUT I'VE BEEN TURRIFIED OF BUCKBEAK SINCE I WAS THREE!" she cried. The Potters had never gotten rid of Buckbeak and he lived in their attic, going in and out as he pleased and being fed by Harry and ridden sometimes to and from work under a disillusionment charm.

"You need to get over that. Teddy and I will go with you."

Ten minutes later the three came back with Toire grinning ear to ear. "I did it! I bowed and he bowed and I pet him and he let me give him a fish! It was really cool!"

"Good job Toire!"

"Ahhah! Tanya! Truth or Dare!"

The game continued until about two in the morning when Toire was the first to fall asleep in her pretty dress against the drawing room couch. Tanya had laughed and pointed, a giggly drunk. Teddy who wasn't super drunk as he hadn't wanted Toire to see him cry picked her up and carried her with James into the spare bedroom where she always stayed.

"I'm going to go to sleep now too," whispered Ellie still in her white dress. "I'm super tired, and that way if Toire needs me I'm here with her." James nodded and motioned to the extra beds in the room for the three girls. The boys were staying in his room with him.

"Andi and Tanya will probably be in soon. I can lend you some of my sister's clothes, or some of mine. Just something to sleep in because those dresses, don't look.. comfortable," he said.

"Toire has clothes in the closet, she said she had enough for us for tomorrow too when we talked about what we were going to do."

"Okay, sounds good… I'll let you sleep now…" He turned to leave.

"James," she said stopping him on the landing. "About earlier," she began.

"I understand it meant nothing. It was a dare. I like your hair brown too… although you are one of the only girls I know who could look beautiful with purple hair."

"Ohh, okay."

The next morning the girls were gone by the time the guys woke up, each hungover. Victoire usually left early, so they weren't really surprised. What surprised them was when an owl arrived a little after breakfast. The boys were upstairs in James's room quietly not moving due to their headaches. They had drunk for a while after the girls went to bed… okay it was longer than a while. They had been wasted. After a while of laying there James looked up to see an owl at the window. He went to the window and opened it taking the letter before the owl flew off.

"Look, a letter," he said quietly.

"James," Teddy whispered nervously. "Is that a howler?" The hungover boys looking in horror as the letter folded itself into a pair of lips and began to shout in Elaine Dridel's voice.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I CANNOT BELIEVE I LET YOU GET ME AND MY FRIENDS DRUNK LAST NIGHT, LET ALONE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE. I DON'T ENTIRELY REMEMBER EVERYTHING BUT I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IF YOU EVER TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO GET YOU IN DETENTION UNTIL YOU GRADUATE! I AM STILL A PREFECT, THAT'S WHAT THOSE MEETINGS ON MONDAY NIGHTS ARE FOR! YOU'RE SUCH A GIT! I HOPE YOU'RE HEAD FEELS BETTER AFTER THIS!"

"Well, she seems happy," said James covering his ears with his eyes watering.

"I bloody hate her," moaned Orion clutching his head.

When term started back up after the holidays James was careful to avoid Elaine, but couldn't help when Victoire hunted him down.

"James," she said coming into the compartment startling Teddy who nervously straightened his robes. "I need to talk to you about Ellie."

"Yeah, I know she's going to kill me when she sees me. I won't go anywhere without an escape route."

"Actually we helped her remember New Years and she was really embarrassed, especially about the howler. I think it would be best if you just didn't say anything and pretended it didn't happen. She's the kind that if you bring something she's trying to avoid up she explodes. Like when you ask her out and she gets upset. Well… if you could just pretend it didn't happen that's what she's going to do for a while until she figures it out. That's just Ellie. She'll come around eventually. And sorry about the howler. We didn't know she would send one."

"Okay."

"HEY APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR THE HOWLER. I was the one who had to bloody suffer as I listened to it!" said Orion wincing at the memory. "My eardrums need mended from that Banshee's screams."

The day they got back it was weird to be in the sixth year village. The next morning before classes they picked up the kids at the village center, Charlie was babbling all morning in transfiguration, luckily it was James' favorite and easiest class. However, during Charms and Ancient Runes, Murphy and Tanya were watching him at their house. It was nice not to have to worry about Charlie during class and the ten galleons they gave Murphy were worth it.

As always the month of January went fast. They had a shopping day in the great hall where Elaine had found out about James' bonus money. She had immediately decided they would save it to redo Charlie's room when he was a little older. However, James bought a toy broom when she wasn't looking. It was a very safe model, he checked, that only hovered inches above the ground and was very slow. It had been 250 galleons but what Ellie didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

James had another quidditch game, this time against Slytherin. The last week of January was a cold day but bright. The snow on the ground reflected the light making the pitch seem brighter than usual. It was a great game with Al catching the snitch quickly only allowing the gryffindor chasers to score six goals. At least James scored three of those. This time James went to the after party with the guys in the gryffindor common room because the girls had expressed a desire not to go and would watch the kids. When he got back to the tent late that night Charlie and Ellie were in front of the fire playing with his blocks making towers. He picked up a block and toddled to James.

"Block Daddy! C Charlie!" he said handing the block to James who looked to see that it had a large letter C on it.

"Yes, C for Charlie. Go ask mommy to help you find a D for daddy and a M for Mommy." Charlie toddled back to Elaine who handed him the blocks pointing out the M, helping him trace it with his chubby little finger.

"Will you put him to bed James? I'm tired and have that essay Professor Prewitt gave us to finish up before Monday"

"Come here Charlie, let's find gryffie so we can go to bed. What book do you want to read tonight?" he said zooming across the room and picking up Charlie in a swinging motion causing the boy to laugh.

"Gryffie" he said pointing to the kitchen.

"Is Gryffie in the kitchen?" asked James carrying the boy to the kitchen.

"GRYFFIE!" exclaimed Charlie pointing to the stuffed animal in his high chair.

"You're such a smart boy Charlie, you remembered where Gryffie was," praised James leaning over so Charlie could pick up his toy before carrying him upstairs.

When they got to the nursery James set the boy down and went to get some pajamas out of his dresser. "Come here Charlie, let's put these on," he said holding up the pajamas with hippogriffs on them. Charlie liked the animals due to his attachment to the cute stuffed animal he had had since he was born. Charlie toddled over with his Gryffie and set him on the floor before holding his arms above his head allowing James to help him change into his pajamas. James tossed the outfit Ellie had dressed him in that morning in the hamper and turned to find Charlie already by the books.

"What book do you want to read tonight?"

"Three brovers," said Charlie holding out a book to James who was already in the rocking chair. James took the somewhat heavy book _Tales of the Beatles Bard_ from Charlie and hefted the boy onto his lap opening it to the familiar tale. Of all the fairy tales in the book it was his favorite as it dealt with the hallows and his ancestor was the youngest brother.

"Once upon a time," read James as Charlie snuggled into him holding his stuffed animal. At first Charlie turned the pages when James told him but as always before the end of the long story Charlie had fallen asleep on James' chest and so James closed the book and carried the boy to his crib, setting him in gently before leaving the room and turning off the light.

A few days later James was eating breakfast reading the daily prophet in the kitchen. Charlie was eating cherios off his tray in his high chair and drinking from his sippy cup while Ellie was upstairs getting ready for classes. He was drinking his orange juice when the doorbell rang. He went and opened the door to find Orion sitting outside holding Leo looking terrified.

"JAMES LET ME IN!" he was screaming as James opened the door. Orion Pushed James aside and stepped inside quickly. He rushed into the family room and set Leo in the playpen before turning to James. Ellie was just coming downstairs in her school clothes. "Dridel will you watch them. I have to talk to James!" Ellie nodded confused and Orion dragged James upstairs.

"I'm in deep shit!" he moaned reaching James' room.

"Why?" asked James rolling his eyes.

"Umm… Leo officially knows six swear words and Andi's about to find out any minute and then I'm bloody dead."

"How?"

"I sort of taught them to him as a joke but now he won't stop saying them!"

"WHAT!"

"Bloody Hell Fucking Arsehole Bastard Git."

"WHAT?"

"That's what I taught him."

"You didn't."

"I think we clarified that I did."

"Yup you're dead."

"YOU ARENT HELPING JAMES!"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND ORION ALPHARD BLACK!"

"Uhh ohh, that's Ellie, must mean he said it," said Orion.

"Damn you!"

The boys rushed downstairs to find Leo spewing the string of curse words and Ellie covering Charlie's ears. Charlie however was too involved with his cherios to care what Leo was doing. Ellie however was appalled.

"ORION! Did you teach him that? How horrid! I can't believe you would do that! If any of the other children pick that up you are responsible!"

"Well he's supposed to know at least two hundred words before the next evaluation, so I thought I would teach him a few choice ones. I didn't think he would actually repeat them!"

"He's almost two, he repeats everything, especially what he's not supposed to!"

"Andi's going to kill me right?" Elaine nodded.

"Now get out of here I don't want Charlie picking that sort of thing up!"

Orion was in the hospital wing for two days, and Leo had to have silencing charms put on him at times. It was like turrets the way he repeated the words.

Every Monday Ellie had a prefect meeting that she went to, so Mondays were fun nights for Charlie and Daddy. First thing they would do was eat desserts that mummy never let them eat. Pudding, cookies, cake, and ice cream. Then they would get out the broom and due to the winter cold, they would play in the family room after James pushed all of the furniture out of the way and put a cushioning charm on the walls and floor. He would conjure up a hoop and play with a little quaffle. Charlie loved Monday nights and he always went to bed so easily after them. They always reminded James of playing on his toy broom with his dad and later Al. After playing for about an hour they would clean up and go upstairs and be reading a book when Ellie got home.

One night after a particularly fun boys night for James and Charlie, James was reading Goodnight Moon when Ellie came home. She opened the door to the nursery and leaned in the doorway wearing her red sweater and warm robes, her hair in a messy pony tail with a matching red bow. James looked up and smiled at Ellie welcoming her into the room. Charlie was almost asleep so she took him from James and placed him in his bed tenderly. "Goodnight Charlie."

Soon it was February 13th and they were bringing the babies for their evaluations. They got an entire weekend with no kids, and it was also a Hogsmeade weekend so they could go into town. Elaine was excited because it was her birthday, she was turning seventeen. The babies were going to be evaluated on if they knew at least two hundred words, could walk, make simple associations, and had some people skills. Ellie and James knew that Charlie would pass, and were only worried about dropping him off. Boy did he cry, and Ellie was embarrassed, but eventually he let them leave. Grandma Weasley had a way with kids, especially those who shared her DNA.

"So," said James as they walked away from the Village Center, childless for the first time in a while. "Tomorrow is Hogsmeade and your birthday, seventeen you're going to be of age."

"Yup, I signed up for the apparition class that starts next week, how about you?"

"Same, but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, have fun."

"Want to go on a date with me? That's fun."

"Not really," she said grinning at him. "But you can come to my party. It's tomorrow night at our house. I figured I better invite you since you live there and all."

"Ohh right, well thanks but I'm not sure I'll be able to make it. You know, duty calls. I'll try and stop by."

"Okay, well I'll look for you there. I understand… if you can't get out of the house you can't get out of the house. It's perfectly fine. I'll see you later, I'm going over to Andi's."

The next day James didn't go to Hogsmeade for very long. He went to Three Broomsticks for lunch with Lily and then met up at WWW with the boys for some pranking items after and some sweets in Honeydukes by himself. He didn't mind picking up a large assortment of candies for Ellie either. At the last minute he stopped in the bookstore and got her a book on Healing Charms he thought she might like. Before he knew it he was headed home to the party.

When he got there he could already tell there were tons of people there and he could hear music from outside. When he opened the door he found tons of sixth years dancing to a music player Tanya must have brought over. The house was decorated with balloons and streamers courtesy of Andi, while James knew that Victoire was the one who had made the cake.

"Hey James," came a voice from his right. He turned to see Orion holding a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. "This is a surprisingly good party for it being Ellie. Firewhiskey and everything. I'm so proud of her!"

"Give me some of that!" laughed James grabbing the bottle from Orion. "I'm going to need some. Where do I put her present?"

Orion motioned to the fireplace, and James went and dropped it off on the way to the kitchen where he found some firewhiskey and Elaine.

"James! You made it!" she said, her face slightly flushed. He could tell she had drank about one firewhiskey, but she wasn't yet working on another. He smiled at her.

"Lainey!" said Toire. "We're going to do the cake. James, help me light the candles! Teddy take the pictures!" Ellie smiled for the camera sweetly sitting at the table behind her cake as James lit the seventeen candles with his wand. Toire started up the chorus of Happy Birthday and everyone joined in over the music in the other room as Ellie blew out her candles happily.

"What did you wish for?" asked Toire excitedly.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true!" laughed Elaine as she got out a knife and began to cut the cake serving the first piece to James. "Thanks for coming James!" James smiled at her again and went and ate in the other room with Murphy who was laughing about quidditch with some Ravenclaw boys. This had to be the best party in all of James' years at Hogwarts because it had only their grade, and all of their grade. Literally everyone from the grade stopped by at sometime in the night, including Farley Greengrass.

By the end of the night James had danced with plenty of girls, including Ellie, drank five bottles of firewhiskey which he was holding quite well, eaten four pieces of cake and some other food that people had brought, and made snow angles in the front yard with Orion. The last one was shortly after the fifth firewhiskey.

Finally at three in the morning the party began winding down and before he knew it, it was just he and Ellie on the couch in their somewhat trashed tent. There were firewhiskey bottles all over, plates, cups, half eaten things covering every surface. The record player was playing a disk of slow songs and the fire was cackling after the last person had flood home.

"This place is a dump," laughed a half drunken Ellie. Three firewhiskies were enough for her.

"You won't think it's so funny tomorrow when you're hungover and trying to clean this up," he laughed back.

"Well, maybe I'll have you clean it."

"Maybe I won't want to," he laughed leaning toward her.

"Probably not. It was fun though," she said.

"Yes, a very fun party. I'm glad we had it. It was a great memory."

"Yes, everyone thought the house was very nice and so many people wished me a happy birthday."

"Everyone likes you Ellie. That's why I love you," he smirked.

"Not everyone," she grumbled leaning on James's shoulder as he set his feet on the coffee table and kicked off his shoes.

"Everyone," he mumbled even quieter than her as they both fell asleep on the couch in the midst of their messy living room, both half drunk.

The next morning he woke up to the clinking of bottles. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings to find he was on the couch in the still messy living room covered with a large blanket and a pillow tucked under his head.

"Good morning James," came Ellie's quiet voice. "Didn't know when you would wake up, so I tried to be quiet."

"How long have you been up?" he asked looking at the clock seeing it was about noon.

"Two hours or so. The kitchen is cleaned up mostly. I just wanted to get that done first. All of the plates are washed or if they were paper, thrown away, the cake was all eaten, and all the bottles from there are cleared out. I wanted to start on this room though. Sorry to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I hope you don't mind I brought you a blanket."

"No thanks. Here let me help you clean up. It will go faster." They finished cleaning up the living room in the next hour or so and soon the house was back to it's normal spotlessness. While they worked they lapsed between periods of content silence and quiet talking. Not too loud. They were hungover after all.

"Thanks for helping me James."

"No problem Ellie, happy birthday."

"Thanks for the candy and the book. I opened my presents when I carried them upstairs while you were sleeping."

"You're welcome."

**A/N. Okay, so I was going to write further but you can be happy with a mere 13,000 or so words. I had a head injury at practice today so I didn't feel up to finishing it up and Grace read it for me and I for once didn't reread the entire thing before posting. Anyways thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! Please keep reviewing. One day I checked and found five reviews and I was so inspired I wrote 12 pages in word. It was awesome. Take my poll and keep checking my profile for messages when I am going to update. I hope you like Charlie and all the kiddos, and everything that's going on. I'm having fun writing it. There will most likely be another chapter or two for the sixth year and I'm going to keep working hard to post them soon. I want fourty total reviews!**

**Lots and Lots of Love,**

**Ellie**


	11. The Sixth Year III

The Sixth Year Part III

The Sixth Year Part III

The next Monday was a bright winter day when they picked up Charlie in the early morning before classes. "Look daddy! I gots a stickah!" he said happily. He pointed to a bright red O on his chest.

"That's for doing such a good job today. We're very proud of you," said James hoisting Charlie up onto his shoulders causing the boy to squeal. Elaine smiled as she opened the sealed envelope they had received when they picked him up.

"This says that he's at an advanced progression for his age. He has a very extensive vocabulary and an advanced grasp on Language. Both of us have been doing well on grades and our paychecks will remain the same. The next evaluation is April 11th. That will be during Easter Holidays."

"Cool," said James zooming off with Charlie before falling into a large white snowbank and making snow angels with the child. The two ran back to Ellie a minute later, a little wet with snow stuck to their clothes and hair.

"You're all wet!" scolded Elaine trying not to laugh at the messy haired pair.

Charlie's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Up?" he asked to her. She smiled and picked up the boy. She hadn't walked two steps before she let out a shriek.

"CHARLIE!" she cried out nearly dropping him. The boy laughed as James joined in. "Don't put snow down mommy's back!" Charlie giggled hysterically.

"Daddy told me to."

"JAMES!"

A few days later all four couples were shopping in the great hall. The girls were picking out clothes while the guys watched the children.

"Virgo! Come back here!" shouted Orion as he held Leo in one arm and chased after Virgo who was flinging clothes off the racks and running through the store laughing.

"Puple," dictated Aurora to Teddy who grimaced and turned his hair purple. She squealed with delight. "Pink!" Teddy grimaced once again as his hair changed colors.

"This was a great idea when we were trying to teach Aurora her colors. However, I'm a little tired of this game. She knows I don't like to have girly colors and thinks it's all the funnier."

James laughed at the comment and tried to keep tabs on Charlie who was playing tag with Donovan. Orion who was finally returning with both of his toddlers sighed as he put them on the floor again.

"No more running around! SIT!" he said handing them a few picture books. "Honestly," he said turning to his friends. "I'm seriously considering following Farty Greengas's example and putting these two on a leash! I just hate to treat them like dogs."

"Well, they are your puppies," smirked James.

"And you did just tell them to SIT!" added Murphy.

"HEY!" exclaimed Orion. "You're both bloody prats!"

"Bloody prats!" exclaimed Leo loudly causing the four boys to turn to stare.

"CRAP!" exclaimed Orion.

"CRAP!" repeated Virgo laughing.

"Do not tell Andi."

"Don't tell me what, Black?" came the foreboding voice of Miss Burnsworth herself.

"Nothing?"

"BLOODY PRATS!"

"BLACK!"

"So I got Charlie several new outfits, but I think he's old enough we should redo his room. He's at the stage where he's almost ready for a big boy bed. The crib, he's already climbing out of, and if we are going to redo his room this year, now would be about the time to do it. If we do it too much later he won't have any time in it."

"Okay," replied James knowing that their budget allowed for them to redo Charlie's room easily. "Why don't we pick out paint or wallpaper first?"

"That's actually a good idea Potter."

"I'm just full of good ideas." She rolled her eyes at this as they made their way to the store on the other side of the hall. Inevitably James had to carry the shopping bags from the last store which were full of shoes and clothes for Charlie who was growing so fast.

"So what paper do you like?" asked Elaine holding out two sets of paper boarders. One had unicorns on it and the other had dragons.

"I like this one," said James pointing to a paper with quidditch being played on it. There were goal posts and players which zoomed around scoring points and hitting bludgers. There was even a snitch that zoomed around the boarder.

"Come on, he's too young for that one," she said lofting Charlie up on her hip as she negated the choice.

"QUIDITCH!" exclaimed Charlie pointing at the boarder still in James' hand. "Quaffle! Red! Broom! Chaser! Keeper!" he exclaimed pointing out the different players and objects in the scene. James smiled as Elaine looked at James with a questioning look.

"We read a book." Elaine gave him a doubtful look and then noticed something that would distract her. "Look this one has hippogriffs on it!"

"Ohh that is nice. It would look good with blue paint on the walls and then the hippogriffs would look like they were flying through the sky! Ohh, I really like it. And I'm sure we could find a comforter. It would be perfect because he loves Gryffie, don't you Charlie?" Charlie nodded as he pointed to the cute hippogriffs.

"Gryffie!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, that will be perfect James. And we need to get him a new bed."

The trio shopped the rest of the afternoon. After shopping to redecorate his room, they made time to stop by the toy store and buy some new toys for Charlie. He picked out a few fun brightly colored toys and Ellie picked out some books for him to read.

"I wana go home," whined Charlie as they trudged through the hall once again. James was laden down with plenty of bags and boxes.

"Me too!" he chimed in. Ellie glared.

"We need to make one last stop. Professor Weasley said we should be starting to potty train the kids, we need to get potty training stuff." James rolled his eyes.

That weekend the marauders were sitting at James' house. The girls had gone to Tanya's to help her study and do homework for the day. They had wanted to be kid free. That left four boys with five small children. It was bound to be an interesting day.

"I'm done," said Aurora pouting at her oatmeal. Teddy grimaced.

"Three more bites, Princess," he pleaded with his underweight daughter.

"NO!"

"You can't play with the rest of the kids until you eat three more bites."

"NO!"

"Then you have to stay there."

"NO!" Screamed a red faced Aurora as the oatmeal suddenly exploded all over the kitchen in a giant mess. The only person without oatmeal on them happened to be the small Aurora.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" exclaimed Orion angrily feeling his hair to find oatmeal in it.

"That's it Aurora, time out!" said Teddy who couldn't help grinning. Aurora had done her first bit of magic. She was a witch all right.

"NO! No daddy! I don't wana go to time out! I'll eat my oatmeal!" cried Aurora as Teddy took her upstairs and put her in Charlie's old crib which was still in his room.

Teddy came back downstairs to see that James had scourgified the kitchen and Orion had fixed his hair. "Sorry about that, she's got that Veela temper sometimes. She has also developed a fixation with the word NO."

"At least it's not with the words B-L-O-O-D-Y H-E-L-L," said Orion looking to Leo and Virgo who were playing with blocks on the floor with Charlie and Donovan.

"We've been having problems getting Donovan to be good in classes. He won't stop muttering things in different languages. I'm so sick of Tanya teaching him fifty names for things. I'm surprised he's not stupid."

"Charlie is really well behaved, but then again, I only ever put him to bed. He likes bedtime. If you want to hear about any trouble he gets into, ask Ellie, she is with him most of the day. Charlie loves playing quidditch with me. Always in a good mood for me."

"Lucky bastard," said Orion realizing what he said a few seconds later and spinning around to see if his kids had heard and were going to repeat the new word. They had an innate talent for picking up bad words. "Shit, where are they?" he exclaimed seeing the abandoned tower of blocks.

The four boys hopped up and searched the kitchen quickly before searching the family room and going upstairs. They gave a cursory glance into James's room and then the nursery to find Aurora wasn't in the crib anymore.

"Looks like all your troublemaking kids broke my daughter out of time out."

"That she was in time out implies she was a trouble maker to begin with," said Murphy pointedly as he noticed the door to Elaine's room was open.

James opened the door gasping when he saw what was happening. Charlie and Murphy had silky pink and purple underwear on their heads while they fought over a lacy emerald green bra. Leo was jumping on the bed and had another bra strapped on his back like a back pack and was pretending it was wings. Virgo and Aurora were both climbed up on her vanity table and had an open mascara brush and lipstick, both of which were evident all over their faces. Teddy followed James into the room seeing the mess and groaned.

"They are soo into everything right now!"

"Ellie's gonna kill us!" whimpered Orion.

"She doesn't have to know!" exclaimed James grabbing the underwear off the two boys' heads.

"NO!" exclaimed Charlie.

"MINE you Bastard!" said Leo as his "wings" were taken away by his father.

"OWWWIE!" whined Aurora ten minutes later as Teddy tried to scrub off the mascara on her face.

Luckily the boys had cleaned the kids and Ellie's room up by the time that the girls got back from their "studying". Each of them sporting freshly painted finger and toe nails. The boys were mildly suspicious to say the least, but they didn't dare say anything.

Over the next week, James and Elaine tried to start potty training him. The hardest part was being able to do it all the time. It was hard for him to be potty trained when he was over at Murphy's being babysat or in class with them. However, James had remembered a trick his mom had used to potty train him: giving Charlie treats every time he was successful in using the potty.

James repainted the nursery. The top half of the room was a light blue while the bottom half was a bright green color. The boarder depicting the hippogriffs ran along the middle of the wall and between the two colors. The new bed was brought in and a little rail was put up for the time being. Just so he didn't fall out of bed at first. Elaine had found matching sheets and a comforter for the bed along with a lampshade and cute rug. James had spent an entire afternoon working on the room, and Elaine had been particularly pleased with it when she had gotten home from Sarah and Frank's.

The last Sunday in February James was up early as usual. "Daddy! Daddy!" exclaimed the bundle of energy bouncing on his bed. James groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Shhh, you'll wake up mommy. She wants to sleep. I'll make you some breakfast, but we have to be really quiet," said James finding his glasses. Both he and Charlie had the worst bedhead in the mornings, and today they were even in matching pajamas. Due to the exceptional chill, James had opted for his red snitch covered pajama pants. Charlie was wearing a matching set. He didn't even realize they matched last night when he had dressed Charlie for bed and then put his own pj's on.

James brought Charlie downstairs and put him in his booster seat at the table as he got a bowl of cereal ready for the boy. Charlie meanwhile was looking out the window and chattering about a quirrel outside the window that looked cold.

"His feets look cold, Daddy."

"I'm sure he's okay, Charlie," said James looking out the window to see the squirrel only to find it had snowed at least two feet overnight. "It snowed a lot last night. Do you want to help daddy shovel the path? We can make a snowman."

"Play in the snow?" James nodded causing Charlie's face to light up. "YEAH!"

"You have to finish your breakfast first."

A half hour later, the two were bundled up. Charlie was wearing green snow pants and a bright blue coat with green mittens a hat and a scarf, while James was wearing a red hat and gloves, his gryffindor scarf, some warm waterproof pants and a big brown coat. Charlie was moving what snow he could around with his little shovel as James' muscular lifts threw the snow off the path and cleared the way easily. After about fifteen minutes they had cleared the path from the door to the gate and done their bit in front of the gate.

"We did it daddy!"

"Good job! You're such a big boy for helping me."

"Now can we make a snowman?"

"Yes! Here lets put the shovels away and we have to make a ball like this and here we start rolling it." James and Charlie spent the rest of the morning making a large snowman that stood a little taller than James. After they were done they made two snow angles and went inside.

"Good morning," said Ellie from the kitchen. Her transfiguration homework was in front of her, but she had obviously been expecting them to come in for some time. "I saw you guys making that amazing giant snowman out there! Do you want a carrot for his nose and some coal for eyes and a mouth? Here's a hat and a scarf for him." she said.

"Let's go outside and give him a face!" said James to the excited Charlie who wanted to go right back out and finish the snowman. Charlie nodded and James took him outside where he hoisted him on his shoulders to give the snowman a face.

This time when they came back in, Ellie helped Charlie get off his wet snow things before bringing him into the kitchen to warm up. "I made you hot chocolate," she said placing a warm cup in front of Charlie and a steaming hot one in front of James. She hoped she didn't have to worry about James burning himself.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Elaine.

"Yeah, firs' I helped Daddy shovel the path. Then we made that ginormous snowman. We made angels too. A big one and a little one. One day my angel is going to be as big as daddy's." James and Ellie shared a look realizing for the millionth time how he would stay small forever. He wouldn't continue past this project. It was amazing to think that, but it was true. James nodded to Charlie who smiled and sipped his warm chocolate.

It was a pity that the weather changed so quickly. James and Charlie's snowman had melted by the next weekend along with the rest of the snow. The change of seasons was abrupt, although there was a slight chill that lingered in the air. The beginning of March also brought about crunch time for most of the quidditch teams. However, James and the gryffindors didn't have their final game until after break and were able to relax for a bit. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were desperately trying to gain enough points to be contenders for the cup. However, gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the two that had the most points this far were basically shoe ins for the cup and were both in the final match against each other.

Instead of concentrating his efforts on quidditch, James had the goal to Potty train Charlie. James and Ellie had the goal to have him completely potty trained by the end of March. The next evaluation was right before break which started on April 11th, and the children had to be potty trained by then. It was a reasonable date as they would be aged to a little over three years old.

The first night there was a thunderstorm James didn't think anything of it. It was unusual for one so early in the year. He didn't even notice Charlie until he felt a warm body snuggle up to him and whisper "I'm scared." in his ear.

"It's okay buddy. It's just the people in heaven bowling."

"What's bowling?"

"It's a muggle game."

"Muggle?"

"Uhh, I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm scared." Shrieked Charlie as lightening crackled across the sky once more.

"It's okay, just get some sleep buddy. I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is going to be okay. Go to sleep." Charlie nodded and snuggled into the pillow gripping his stuffed Gryffie tightly. Thunder boomed through the silence causing him to jump again. James closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep soon after he heard Charlie's breathing slow as he fell asleep.

The first Saturday in March was a bright sunny spring day. James and Charlie were outside working in the yard. James was trying to clean out all of the dead things from the garden so he could begin planting for the new year. Charlie was running around the yard splashing in puddles and picking up rocks to look under them and finding disgusting things which he was bringing back to James to show him on a regular basis.

James had just finished cleaning out a great deal of dead plants and leaves from the last autumn when he heard a bang behind him causing him to turn around. "NO CHARLIE!" exclaimed James running to the boy who was now crying. "No playing with daddy's wand! NO! You could have hurt yourself. What happened?" Charlie was crumpled on the ground and crying as he looked over James' shoulder and screamed.

"JAMES! CHARLIE!" exclaimed Elaine from the doorway, a plate of sandwiches falling with a crash to the ground. "REDUCTO!" The eight foot spider Charlie had created with James' wand exploded in a white light with a hiss. "No playing with daddy's wand!" exclaimed Elaine coming over to Charlie and hugging him tightly. You could have hurt yourself. Do you have any boo boos?" Charlie held out his scraped hands which had been caused by the backlash of the spell throwing him backwards on the ground. She gently took each hand and kissed it before performing a simple mending spell on them. "Inside now, we can make some more sandwiches. It's lunch time."

The next week there wasn't a night were Charlie didn't crawl into James' bed. He was afraid of the spider he had enlarged and was afraid it would come back. James was okay with this except when Ellie came in his room in the morning to get Charlie ready.

As Charlie got older it became evident how smart he was. He was so smart compared to many of the other children. He was also a bit taller and ran faster. He loved to color and draw with his friend Alice, but he liked to play chase with Leo and Donovan. He took after James partially due to Orions influence. After being taught how to pull Virgo's pigtails, the two didn't get along quite as well. At least she didn't do magic on him accidentally. Her brother had been to the hospital wing for annoying the little girl.

Every Monday, James and Charlie still played quidditch. Charlie was getting really good at the game and loved to play it. However, after a long night playing with daddy, he would be exhausted and cuddle up with the mentally tired Elaine after her prefects meeting. Monday nights usually meant carrying the two up to their respective beds for James.

By mid march, Charlie was fully potty trained and used a big boy potty all the time. Elaine had been so proud of him she had gotten him a kiddie broom. James had been secretly happy to have a newer better broom for Charlie and hoped she never found out that he had given Charlie his first broom ages ago. That wouldn't go over well.

March 26th was a Friday that James had been looking forward to for a long time. All that day during classes the marauders had plotted and planned, so after dinner, James bravely approached Ellie. "Ellie, I've got a question for you."

"Honestly James, no I won't go out with you."

"Not that, but mark me down for what is it? Two hundred fourteen, Teddy?"

"Pathetically yes," said Teddy who had come over to help James get out of the house.

"Anyways, I wanted to know if I could spend the night over at Murph's tonight with the guys. You would have to watch Charlie, but since tomorrow is my birthday…" he looked at her hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess it's okay. Happy birthday James."

"You're the best! I'm gonna go get my stuff. Bye Charlie. Be good for mommy. Do I get a kiss?" Charlie blew James a big kiss which James made a show of catching like a snitch and placing on his cheek with a grin.

Two short hours later the marauders were in the sanctum with their firewhiskey bottles, cards, and plenty of galleons.

"When is it going to be dark?" whined Orion who was losing. "I want to transform and go out. We haven't had a marauder night in sooooo long."

"Not long, Padfoot," said Teddy grinning as he laid down a winning hand.

The boys spent the night drinking and roaming around as anamagi and then laughing into the night. The next morning they crowded around the simple card table that was the core of their sanctum. Each nursing their hangovers with coffee, they were startled when an owl pecked at the window. Teddy, the most steady on his feet, went and opened it allowing the Potter family owl to arrive.

"Birthday presents," sighed James happily as he opened a card from his mum and dad followed by the package. "Watch." He proclaimed holding up a large gold watch with a strange engraving on the back. "Note here says it was… James Harold Potter's. Interesting. Didn't know we had grandpa's old watch. Cool."

"Let me see," said Orion as another owl flew into the room. Card and candy from Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley along with a set of fine robes that you wouldn't wear at Hogwarts. "This watch matches mine!" exclaimed Orion interrupting James before he could open his third letter from his third owl.

"What?"

"My watch was my grandfather's too. My watch has a funky coat of arms on it too. My coat of arms has a dog, but yours has a stag on it! See! Moony, let's see your dad's old watch that I know you got last year!"

"Ohh, it does have a wolf!"

"HAHA! The marauders and the marauders cross paths again!" said Orion smiling as he handed the watch back to James.

"That made no sense," said James as he opened a letter from his uncle Charlie in Romania.

"_Dear James,_

_Happy Birthday! Seventeen. What an age! Remember that book I gave you for Christmas on Dragons. I hope you still have it. Your parents and I agreed that you could come visit with me in Romania over the Easter Holidays. I am looking forward to your visit and hope you want to come. I was hoping the trip could be considered a coming of age birthday present combined with some quality time with your _favorite_ uncle (that's me, not Uncle George). It's the perfect time to come see the dragons as they will just be hatching their eggs. It's quite an exciting time to be in Romania! Owl back and tell me if you are coming or not. I have some fun things planned for us to do other than dragon work. It should be a great trip. Hope you come! Love, Uncle Charlie."_

"ROMANIA!" exclaimed Teddy. "I'm so jealous!"

"As if he thinks I would think twice about coming!" exclaimed James happily as he grabbed a piece of parchment out of the cupboard and scrawled a positive reply. "Best birthday present ever!" Just then three more owls heavily laden arrived.

Uncle Percy sent some expensive robes and a cloak with a note on how useful they would be when he went on job interviews in a year or so. He also sent a heavy fur cloak with a note that it would be cold in Romania. Ever practical uncle Percy.

Uncle George of course sent pranking items. He for once sent a practical gift also with the gift of a new traveling trunk. Unlike a Hogwarts trunk, it was more adult and had more uses. It could hold a full size broom in one compartment and had eight different secret compartments that James could hide stuff in. Uncle George hinted that the secret compartments might not be exactly allowed at Hogwarts as they would make it easy to "smuggle things into the school". Like firewhiskey or joke products. In any case it was a good gift also.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had sent a heavy set of giant books. At first James had groaned and rolled his eyes at Aunt Hermione, but then he had realized what the books were. They were Auror Training books, sent by Uncle Ron who happened to be one of the wizards majorly in charge of the Auror Academy. These would be good to look through and get acquainted with. He knew that he would be prepared for Auror training by the end of the summer at the very latest. He was going to be an amazing Auror. Orion was sneaking peeks at the books over his shoulder too.

Teddy and Murphy had gone in together to get James a fancy wizard's hat for coming of age while Orion had retained his gift all morning. Finally after they were done at the sanctum the boys headed back to the village. On the way back Orion pulled James back a little and motioned that he wanted to talk to him.

"James, do you remember when I got my OWL grades how excited my parents were?" James nodded absentmindedly as he munched on some of the candy Al had sent him. "Well my parents are going to pay for me to tour the Continent this summer for the entire month of August and part of July. I can bring a friend. I thought this would be a good birthday present. A last hurrah before our school days are over, we can go out, see the world, have a good time."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"You're Sirius, not me! I'm Orion!" he laughed as he nodded. "It's serious. We would leave July twelfth. We would get back to London August twenty ninth. Just in time to get school supplies in Diagon Alley. We'll both be of age, able to apparate, able to do magic, we can do what we want! It will be amazing. I wanted to share this with my best friend. So what do you say Prongs?"

"You're my best friend too, Padfoot."

"So you'll go?"

"BLOODY YES!"

When James arrived at his tent he had a trunk full of presents only to be affronted at the door by a very impatient woman.

"JAMIE!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you all morning. I wanted to give you these myself. Happy birthday Big Brother!"

"Thanks Lily, let me open it up." He opened the package to find a beautiful pair of quidditch chaser gloves. They were top of the line and as he slipped them on he could tell they fit perfectly. "Thanks Lily. I'll be sure to use them in my big game."

"That big game you better win!"

"Did mum and dad tell you I'm going to Romania?"

"Well, yes, and I figured it was why you got such crummy Christmas presents from everyone. Extra special birthday was coming up. I'm going to miss you over Easter Holidays. I was expecting to spend more time with you."

"I'll see you this June! A whole month and a half and you'll be sick of me again. I'll be the big old brother who's no fun."

"All right. Well I'll see you later James," said Lily hugging him before running off to do whatever it is that third year girls do. James shrugged and carried his new trunk from uncle George up the stairs to his room. He unpacked the heavy books and put the gloves with his quidditch things after hanging the robes neatly in his closet. He was tired from last night and threw himself onto his bed with a thud causing him to scowl and groan.

"What's this?" he thought, finding a package on his bed wrapped in brightly colored paper with a bow on it. "_To the best quidditch player I know, Happy Birthday James." _It didn't have to say who it was from, James knew it was Ellie. He opened it to find a funny looking ball and a book. FOOTBALL FOR IDIOTS. A muggle sport. Perhaps he could learn.

Setting the ball and book on the floor next to him, James laid back and fell asleep. The night before he hadn't gotten much.

"James." He awoke with a start. He groggily opened his eyes to see Elaine standing in the doorway to the nursery with Charlie balanced on her hip.

"Mhm," he answered setting his glasses straight on his nose.

"Charlie wanted to tell you something," she said smiling and setting Charlie down on the ground. James nodded and sat up as Charlie bounded across the floor and into his lap.

"Appy Birthday to you, Appy Birthday to you, Aappy Birthday dear DADDY! Appy Birthday to you!" sang Charlie loudly causing James to smile. "Mommy saids your old today. How old are you?"

"A hundred and three."

"James!" laughed Ellie.

"I cann' count that high."

"That's okay," smiled James.

"Cake!" exclaimed Charlie.

"You made cake?" asked James looking at Ellie who smiled.

"Charlie made you a cake," she said with a strange tone in her voice. The trio headed downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Yummy," said James with slight sarcasm as he looked at the cake fearfully. Oozing out of the pan on the table was a mud cake, Ellie really should have specified.

"You gonna eat it daddy?" asked Charlie hopefully. "I made it really special!"

"Uhh, yeah," said James looking hesitant.

"How about we eat mommy's cake first?" said Ellie pulling a second, real, cake out of the cupboard. It was frosted with bright scarlet frosting and had a big golden candle on it.

"Okay," said Charlie as James sighed with relief. No dirt today.

"I'll just put this away until we're ready for it," said Elaine whisking the dirt pie out of site and out of mind for Charlie. Returning to light the candle with her wand, they sang happy birthday again, and Charlie aided James in blowing out his candle.

Two weeks later, it was the last day of the term. Tomorrow everyone went home for Easter Holidays, and James was going to Romania. He was very excited about the trip and was writing letters constantly with Uncle Charlie about last minute details.

Finally the hour came, five o'clock on the tenth. Ellie carried Charlie on the way to the village center. Before leaving him with Professor Weasley, he gave both of them big hugs and smiles. "Bye mommy, bye daddy! See you soon!" The two smiled and left in a hurry to get ready for leaving tomorrow. It was going to be a short but well deserved break.

**So here it is! Yeah! I hope you liked this chapter. I am guessing you realized what my next few chapters will be. For right now the outline is his Easter holidays in Romania and the end of Term for next chapter. Then the summer chapter should consist of his European Tour with Orion! YEAH! And then Seventh Year which could be quite short. Like the other 1 year 1 chapter parts. I think their sixth year could stand alone as a story. I actually might edit it and do that when it's done. I don't know if that would be logical. In any case. Please REVIEW! It really inspires me to work! Take my poll and keep an eye out for updates on my profile page. **

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**ELLIE**


	12. The Sixth Year IV

****

IMPORTANT: Okay all of you deserve a big explanation for the long delay on this one. First of all you have to know that school has me very busy. I'm working really hard on a bunch of classes and such. Then there were some major problems with my teammates on the cheerleading squad. Not all steriotypes of cheerleaders are wrong as they are in my case. Some cheerleaders are witches with a b. Anyways there were two episodes there and then my mother has been having lots of health issues but we were all relieved to hear she was cancer free. My dad had a funny thing on his head and got it checked out only to find it was cancer. That also delayed my writing. For all of you who read my updates in my author profile page you know this. These issues might be ongoing so reviews will really be the motivating factor of my writing thanks to who reviewed recently and really pushed this last chapter. It was a final push to write. 

Love to all Ellie

* * *

**The Sixth Year Part IV**

As soon as he got off the train, James arrived in the waiting arms of his mother. Rolling his eyes he adjusted his glasses and looked at the man behind her. Uncle Charlie.

"Look at me young man, you will come back in one unscarred piece, do you hear me?" she demanded pulling his face down to her level and staring him down right in the eye. James resisted the urge to roll his eyes and merely nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I'll take good care of the boy Gin, I took good care of you when you were young. Never let you fall off a broom once."

"That was based on my pure skill and luck alone Charlie!" shot back Mrs. Potter with a frown. "Perhaps this isn't such a good idea."

"He's going to be fine, just let him go today before you drag this out too much," said Harry joining into the conversation. He smiled and gave a brief hug to James before grabbing Lily's trunk.

"Bye James," echoed Lily and Albus giving him their goodbyes.

"Well then, we better do a side along apparition because I don't want your first legal apparition to be cross country. I'm assuming the license came a few days after your birthday by owl. You can apparate as much as you want in Romania but let's do it this way for now."

"Apparate!?" exclaimed Ginny as Charlie took his place next to James. "I forgot he could do that now. Ohh no apparating James... I don't want you to splinch yourself! Promise me…." Her plea was lost to him as he was squeezed through a tiny black tube and King's Cross disappeared.

After an everlasting second with no air James gasped gratefully as the light stunned his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was cold. His light sweater and blue jeans had been adequate for the London spring on the platform but he wanted his Hogwarts cape. The sixties in London were a contrast to the forties here.

"No place like home," said Uncle Charlie causing James to notice the edifice in front of them. The entire family knew that Uncle Charlie rarely left Romania and that he was devoted to his work. James knew that he was wealthy but had never visited him. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley did all the time. They could have mentioned he was bloody rich. His house was like a giant castle carved into a cliff. It seemed to be in a somewhat deserted area and was surrounded by dense forests and the rugged Romanian landscape. Not even a road wound past the house.

"Wow, I didn't know your house looked like this," said James.

"Yes, yes, it's very nice, moving on." Said uncle Charlie leading James to the large wooden door and into the large stone entry. The entire house was obviously carved from the pale grey rock of the cliff. The entry was smooth and shone brightly polished in the morning light streaming through the large windows. The house wasn't as big as it appeared from the outside because in order for the rooms to have real windows they needed to be next to the outer wall. James was shown the large kitchen, living room, dining room, study, library, and his bedroom which came with a large bathroom too. Each of the rooms were decorated quite plainly, all being carved elegantly out of the stone rock, but with simple wood furniture and no nonsense trinkets. For example the kitchen had simple appliances and the table was simple wood with plain chairs surrounding it and plain blue curtains on the windows. It was obviously an outdoor man's house who liked it for the outdoor feel and the view the large windows provided.

"It's about noon now, so if you would like to get situated in your room and then we can eat in a bit and spend the afternoon at the reservation. I am dying to show you my work."

James unpacked his slightly warmer clothes, hanging some of them in the closet and put his things in the bathroom quickly before going back downstairs to the kitchen where uncle Charlie had grilled cheese waiting.

"Mmm, this is the best cheese I've ever had!" exclaimed James over the spicy taste.

"Dragon Cheese," replied uncle Charlie grinning.

"You never know, you never know," answered James laughing as he took another bite.

"Yes, very good, but highly dangerous to get. We have an endless supply here though. When you're done we'll be off.

A few hours later they were observing a large female dragon who was taking care of a nest. It was the first dragon they had approached so far and James was stunned by this first dragon he had ever seen. "It's enormous," he whispered.

"They live off the large brown bear and wolf populations here. This young mother is waiting for her eggs to hatch and so have we. We need to be there when they are born so we can put binding and tracking spells on them. These spells will keep them from leaving the reservation and allow us to track their movements within the very large reservation boundaries.

The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching James the two spells one of which Charlie had patented himself. He was very proud of it and James was surprised by the complexity of it. His mum had always alluded to Charlie being the least intelligent of her brothers and complained he focused too much on quidditch as a boy.

That evening the eggs hatched and they shot spells at them from a distance before leaving the large green dragon. Then they headed to what Charlie said was the Research Station. Here was where Charlie spent most of his time. He specialized in hatchlings recently and was constantly busy, especially in the spring. He explained it was his job to track pregnant female ridgeback dragons and harvest their eggs when they laid them. Ridgebacks were dangerous, even to their own eggs, crushing them in fights, or on accident, burning them with their carefree flames and sometimes even eating them in times of scarce food or laziness. James thought it was no wonder they were so few left. This was where Charlie came in. He assumed the dangerous job of luring the dragons from their nests and coming back to harvest their eggs to protect the hatchlings. Leaving dud eggs in their place, he brought the eggs back to the hatchery where they were magically incubated and taken care of in a safe environment and then raised until they were about a year old.

The idea of the hatchling program originally came from Hagrid who had once tried to illegally raise a northern ridgeback, Norbert, in his gamekeeper hut at Hogwarts. Charlie had tried the idea to found it worked miracles on the dragon population and the Ridgeback population was rising drastically in the last fifteen years due to his work. He was renowned in the Wizarding world for single handedly saving the population.

James soon realized this would be where he spent most of his time. They worked in the egg room for a while, observing the temperature and developmental stages of the eggs with certain spells. A few of them were ready to hatch in the next week and Charlie was hoping James would be there to see the event.

That evening they were sitting down to a rustic dinner of stew when Charlie brought up the subject of school. This set James off into a long description of the sixth year project describing little Charlie who ironically had the same name as him. James was careful to avoid the subject of Elaine Dridel, simply mentioning her by her surname. Charlie thought the project was hilarious and loved that his "old mum hadn't had the decency to tell him she was a professor now." Molly Weasley was going to get a teacher prank from her son.

Late that night, James lay in bed after the long day. Tomorrow he would write to the guys and tell them how things were going and send a short note to his mother reassuring his safe arrival. He thought for a split second of sending something to Ellie but dismissed it harshly. He didn't want a mean reply this week to spoil his mood.

The week passed quickly for James and his Uncle. On the first full day in Romania, James began working with the young hatchlings that were less than a year old and not ready to be released into the wild yet. They were still relatively small and drank harvested Dragon milk from bottles at first. James had fun the first time he had to feed one, it was much different than a human baby like Charlie. James played games with them and helped them navigate obstacle courses that Uncle Charlie had made for them. His favorite one was a three month old female named Sonia.

The older ones had to hunt for their food to train them to survive in the wild. The first time James had seen Uncle Charlie carrying around a small dog he had laughed and thought of Orion and then Ellie. She would be oohing and ahhing over the small mutt. He had immediately tried to forget the small dog when he realized that one of the older hatchlings was meant to hunt it.

On Saturday, Uncle Charlie excitedly called him into the hatchery from working with some sixth month old dragons. Inside were two eggs that were hatching. Charlie watched excitedly as if seeing the process for the first time as James watched for his actual first time. As they watched, James couldn't help but wonder at how much his uncle loved his job. He wanted that same kind of passion about his work when he was older too.

Before long the first dragon was poking his little head out of his egg. Charlie helped it and cleaned it off gently showing James it's fine points such as the little delicate teeth and the small black eyes.

"What to name this little fella," said Charlie. "I think I want to name him after you if you don't mind. Your Charlie is named after me. Can I have a James named after you?"

"Of course, but I'm warning you. If you name him James he's going to be a troublemaker."

"I would expect no less. You're my nephew after all."

Uncle Charlie rocked the newborn dragon to sleep as they waited for the next dragon to hatch. They didn't have to wait long as in no time at all a female dragon had popped out of her shell.

"What a pretty one!" exclaimed Charlie happily. "Name her for me! She's such a gem. See the slightly bluish purple sheen to her. She has a rare quality of camouflage to her. She can change the undertones of her scales to reflect her surroundings, few females have this trait. Very good! I've never hatched one either!"

"You want me to name her?" asked James skeptically. Charlie nodded with a smile. James couldn't help it. He knew what would pop out of his mouth before he could hold it back. "Elaine." The dragon sniffed and a small shot of flame rose from her nostrils and Charlie laughed.

"She likes it. It fits her too. Very pretty."

The last day there James spent most of his day with the newborn dragons which were quite adorable. However he had to pack up and be ready to leave on Monday morning so they could be on Platform 9 ¾ by noon when it left.

They would be apparating there. James had had plenty of practice apparating to and from the research station and they had gone to a nearby town a few times for things, apparating every time. And being a newly licensed wizard he had thoroughly abused his power and apparated upstairs and downstairs with annoying little pops every time. Charlie thought he was in good enough practice to cross country apparate, especially because James should have no problem with the platform as he was so familiar with it. They had to go early though to be allowed to apparate there. In fact they were only allowed to apparate there because they were coming from Romania.

James surprised even himself at the ease with which he apparated all the way to England. Unfortunately for him his mother was waiting for him already and saw him arrive by himself with Charlie arriving a few seconds later.

Seeing the angry redhead that was his sister, Charlie quickly hugged James, thanked him for coming while James thanked him for the invite waved at his quickly approaching sister and turned on the spot. A bit cowardly, but no one wants to cross Ginny Weasley in a bad mood. James winced realizing he was alone to face his mother's anger.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" He grimaced and looked behind her to see that his father wasn't there today, must be at work. Lily and Al gave him worried looks and he turned back to his red faced mum. "APPARATING CROSS COUNTRY WITH SUCH A RECENT LICENSE! IT'S A WONDER YOU WEREN'T SPLINCHED! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT COULD MEAN! NO QUIDDITCH FOR A YEAR! FOR ETERNITY! AND NO APPARATING AND NO SEEING YOUR FRIENDS AND NO ANYTHING!"

"Mum, I'm not splinched. I'm fine. Really. Relax. Uncle Charlie let me practice apparating a ton in Romania and I'm a pro now. Really mum don't worry. I had a great time, thanks for letting me go. It's good to see you again." He hugged her causing her features to relax a little at the uncommon affection from her grown son. He smiled. "You worry too much mum, but I want to get a good compartment on the train before too many people come. So yeah, I better go. Only a half an hour before the hoards arrive. I love you too mum, see you in a few months. I'll write tons."

"Ohh Jamie, I love you too!" she said hugging him tightly as he gasped for air. Buttering up his angry mother was no easy feat. But someone had to calm her rages.

He hopped on the train knowing Al and Lily would follow soon and began searching for a good compartment for the marauders. Lily was the first on the train and gave him a hug before grabbing a compartment toward the front. She was a bit of a goody two shoes sometimes. She would make prefect. Al gave him a brotherly greeting and grabbed a compartment to share with Rose and Scorpius. James promised them both that he would fill them in with all the details from Romania and his trip with Uncle Charlie later before he headed down the train in search of a compartment.

Suddenly from a compartment jumped a cloaked figure startling him.

"OHH JAMIE I LOVE YOU TOO!" wailed the figure engulfing him in another hug. Hideous laughter ensued as two more cloaked figures pulled him into the compartment with his trunk.

"Ohh Jamie!" came the high pitched squeal again as the laughter increased again.

"Ohh fuck off," mutter James sourly as the marauders threw back their hoods laughing. Orion, the one who had been the wailing banshee was literally crying he was laughing so hard.

"That. Was. Priceless." Declared Murphy taking off his cape.

"Poor lil Jamesie getting in trouble for apparating cross country. Mommy I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO JAMIE!! AWWWWW!" laughed Orion wiping his eyes.

"Oh come on guys. Cut it out. It's my mother."

"HAHAHA PRICELESS! Entirely priceless!" said Moony casting a spell creating a cloud of dust to appear over their heads. The other boys watched with glee as the scene replayed itself and James watched in horror.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT!?"

"While you were gone we did some experimental spells. This is one you missed."

"Bloody backstabbing bastards, that's what you are," growled James darkly. "Guess you don't want to hear about my wonderful trip."

"AWW JAMIE! Don't be like that! We don't mean anything, it's just for fun. Tell us!" whined Orion.

"Beg," ordered James with a smirk. Orion rolled his eyes and transformed into his animagi form rolling back on his hind legs and giving a pouty big eyed look. A low whine came from his throat.

"Alright, so here's what happened…." The long train ride wasn't nearly enough time to tell the entire story, but it made the trip shorter and the boys listened intently.

That night at the welcome back feast James sat with his friends again like old times in the great hall. Due to the rarity of eating in the great hall with everyone they couldn't help but make a "little scene". The three marauders who had stayed in England had practiced and planned it out over the break. Most of the teachers thought the dancing, singing utensils and dishes were hilarious, even amusing. However, that didn't stop Professor Prewitt from deducting house points.

That night the boys went to the sanctum and spent the night marauding about the school playing pranks on Peeves, some of the teachers and the slytherins. TPing the slytherin common room was more fun that usual with the addition of dying the TP red and gold.

The next morning the slightly hungover guys met up with their partners outside the village center waiting to pick up the kids. Ellie glared at James and sent him a look _Where were you last night?_ He shot back a look saying _you don't wana know._ She glared at him and ignored him as the line moved slowly and people got their kids back. Finally they got to the front and received Charlie back with a large O sticker on his chest and a smile on his slightly aged face.

"Ohh you're getting so big!" exclaimed James scooping him into his arms. "Almost too big to pick up anymore!"

"Noooo!" laughed Charlie shaking his head.

""Yessssss," laughed James. Elaine sighed as she looked at the two. They looked almost exactly alike right now. Both of their eyes were hazel, Charlie's mischievous color, their hair black and messy, their smiles identical, and their faces nearly mirrors of each other. It was slightly scary. Her adorable three year old and his obnoxious father. Why did they have to look so similar?"

As the end of term approached both Ellie and James got busy. Ellie was constantly studying or taking care of Charlie who was learning so fast. She had decided that even if he was only three, he could learn to read and write if he could. It wasn't required on the last examination, but Professor Weasley had said she would give extra credit for it. Orion was desperately trying to teach his children to read and write for that very reason. They had received acceptable on their examinations due to their foul mouths. Professor Weasley had expressed extreme displeasure at their cussing tendencies and Orion had been seriously reprimanded for teaching them such words. Andi had been about as unhappy with their recent exam grades as when Orion name Leo DANGER. It hadn't been pretty.

James on the other hand was busy with studying and quidditch. The final game would be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and the outcome would determine the cup. He wanted to win badly and his team knew it. They practiced as much as they could and were still improving daily. However, it wasn't long before the seventh year girls complained about working a bit too hard and asked for an easy practice.

"James! We've practiced so hard all week. Let's have an easy practice Friday so I'm not unbelievably sore for the weekend. I have NEWTS to study for too you know."

"Yes James, lets have a fun practice! Why don't you and the rest of the sixth years bring your projects! I want to see them! You never talk about them! Ohh I miss Katrina!" said Jessica.

"Malfoy doesn't know about them," replied James dismissing the idea.

"He's best friends with your brother, I'm sure he knows. If your brother told anyone it's him and I'm sure Al told someone!" sighed Olivia.

"Ohh," replied James realizing that it was probably true. "Alright then, Friday we'll have "bring your kid to practice day"." The two seventh years smiled happily.

Friday afternoon James had packed his broom and Charlie's broom together and had clothes for both of them to practice in when he asked Ellie if they could go over to Orion's for the afternoon to play. Ellie had rolled her eyes and said it was okay, why would he bother asking when he did whatever he wanted all the time. James had happily gone to practice meeting Murphy there with Donovan. Orion arrived last in a huff with Leo. "Didn't wana let me go to "bring your kid to practice day", thought it was unsafe, blah blah. Practically had to sneak out before she let us go." He mumbled.

Soon the group including the rest of the team was there, the seventh year girls cooing over the little boys and the fourth years looking apprehensive. Soon the little boys were zooming around the pitch with their dads and the team. There were no beats because bludgers were ruled too dangerous, so Al and Scorpius played opposing seekers while Jessica and Murphy played opposing keepers and the rest played chasers, James, Charlie, and Donovan on a team with Leo, Orion, and Olivia on the other. Charlie and Donovan weren't as bad as expected due to playing with their dads all the time and both of the keepers went easy on their shots, usually letting them sail through the hoops with a feigned effort to stop the ball. It was too cute. The low speed game played close to the ground was ended after a mere hour when Al caught the snitch lazily after little effort to find it before. Malfoy had spent most of his time being chased around by Leo who preferred chasing the fourth year to playing with the quaffle. When Leo found a stick on the ground and began using it to hit Malfoy, Orion proudly announced "THAT'S MY SON! A TRUE BEATER!" Malfoy hadn't been quite as pleased.

After the practice the rest of the team had left, leaving James, Orion and Murphy with Charlie, Leo and Donovan. James smiled as he whipped out the invisibility cloak and smiled. "Who's up for an ice cream treat in the kitchens?" he asked. "ME ME ME!" exclaimed the three boys hopping up and down with their hands raised. The six crowded under the cloak and went to the kitchens for a yummy treat. Over the ice cream the three boys went on and on about how fun practice had been and happily chatted sometimes in English, other times in baby babble that they still hadn't grown out of.

Finally they made their way home. James carried Charlie in the door and put the brooms in the hall closet before going into the living room only to find Ellie waiting for him on the couch.

"Hello James," she said calmly.

"Hi mommy!" exclaimed Charlie as James set him down and he ran across the room to her.

"So James, how was your day with Orion and Leo?" she asked.

"Good, good, we listened to the Puddlemore United Game, won, 190-110. The boys played nicely."

"Really, I thought Puddlemore United played yesterday? Wasn't that what you were listening to yesterday? Rosen caught the snitch."

"Ohh yes that was yesterday it was the Cannons game today."

"Ohh, I didn't realize they changed the date, paper said it was tomorrow. I would have listened to it too. What was the score?"

"Ohh I don't remember."

"I talked to Andi."

"Ohh, so this was all…"

"Yes, you dug yourself quite a hole."

"MHmm…"

"Where were you James? Tell me the truth now."

"I took Charlie to "Bring your kid to practice day" with the team and we had a great time."

"I went to the quidditch pitch when I heard. You weren't there. Where have you been for the last forty five minutes?"

"Well we sort of snuck the kids into the school for ice cream in the kitchens."

"James, I've not very happy. Charlie could have been hurt or the rest of the school could have been alerted to the project. That is so irresponsible! I can't believe you would do that! And behind my back! James, we've been on friendly terms for a while now. You haven't been being your normal jerk self. This is strike one James. In Muggle baseball you only get three and you're out."

The next week was spent with heavy preparation for the game vs. Ravenclaw on Saturday. Gameday was a bright sunny morning, clear with no cloud coverage. The conditions were almost too easy for a seeker who wanted to catch the snitch quickly. Albus caught the snitch ten minutes into the game after James scored the first and only goal. Al would later claim he waited to catch it so his big brother could score, but even with waiting it made it the shortest match in Hogwarts Quidditch history. James and his team glowed with pride as they accepted the Cup before passing it to Professor Longbottom who turned bright red to match his gryffindor colored shirt.

The after party in the gryffindor common room was the main event. Of course the marauders had to go, they were all involved with the team or on it. They had to make an appearance, and if they were at a party it had to be a good one. Which explained how all of the food, butterbeer, and firewhiskey got to the common room.

Around twelve, James got back home to find Ellie on the couch waiting up for him with her transfiguration text in front of her.

"Well if it isn't quidditch superstar James Potter?" she asked.

"Wash up Elwie?" he slurred.

"Ten shots of firewhiskey after the game and his outstanding game winning goal." She added this sarcastically looking at him with disapproval. "I don't even want to know how much you drank at that or how much trouble you caused between the common room and here. All I wanted to tell you was this. Strike two for James Potter."

Soon it was their last week with the children. They would turn them in for final grades on Saturday morning and then have the final week of school with exams without the kids.

For the last Saturday with the children, Justin Wilkes and Rachel Davies were going to have a pool party. James and Ellie had been invited to bring Charlie along with many others. The Davies' tent was white with a white picket fence surrounding the yard and a red stoned path leading to the door and around to the backyard pool area. There were little red flowers that were blooming and a couple large picnic tables in the back where people had brought food and were eating at.

Charlie loved the water, jumping in fearlessly and having James or Ellie catch him. Everyone swam for the majority of the afternoon, but about six everyone got out of the pool and went around to the front yard to play some party games Rachel had devised for the kids. James helped Charlie play all the games and Charlie won a few little prizes too. Ellie on the other hand watched quietly from the sidelines making sure that James didn't get distracted and let Charlie wander off somewhere. Three to four year olds have that tendency.

"Ellie, have you seen Nicky?" asked Erin Lampert coming up beside her carrying a half empty pie pan. "We're ready to leave and I can't find him anywhere."

"Ohh was Kendrick watching him?" asked Ellie.

"Yes, but Kendrick says he turned his back for one minute and he disappeared. I'm betting Kendrick is exaggerating but that kid is fast. Will you help me look for him?"

"Sure."

"Nicholas Richard Wallace! Where are you?" shouted Erin as they searched the side yard. Ellie looked in some bushes to see if the toddler had crawled into them and fallen asleep or something. She was rounding the corner of the tent when she gasped. Going at a full sprint she dove into the pool swimming frantically.

Laying at the bottom was a little brown haired boy in a red shirt. As she surfaced the water she could hear screaming, most likely from Erin who had seen her pull up the pale blue lipped boy. Ellie pulled herself out of the pool after setting the limp Nicky on the edge and then pulled him up on her lap remembering the rescue breathing she had learned in muggle primary school. Soon a crowd had gathered around from the front yard. Kendrick was already comforting Erin and after about five minutes Ellie knew her efforts were useless. He had no pulse, he had been in the pool an indeterminable amount of time, he was dead.

She gently picked up the small body in her hands and handed it to Erin who let out a strangled sound as she took it. From there the party broke up quickly as everyone left. Ellie and James left shortly also. Ellie's clothes still soaked and her hair in a wild tangle.

Word spread quickly through the village the next day, a rainy Sunday. Erin and Kendrick had brought Nicholas's body to Professor Weasley and received a T for their final evaluation. Averaging that into their grade they had just passed the class with an A. Both had been upset over the "death" but it brought the project into stark reality for everyone. The children weren't real and would be leaving them soon.

The week passed quickly. All of the teachers were prepping last minute for final exams and there was barely any time to think about the upcoming turn-in. The final one. Soon it was Friday night and James had all three of the marauders and their children on his doorstep.

"Please James! It's our last night with them and we need to go. They are our mini marauders. We have to bring them."

"I don't want Ellie to get mad at me. She already gave me two strikes. I looked up these books on muggle baseball. Two strikes is bad… I don't want to get in more trouble with her right before the end of the year. I only have one more year with her. One more year to get her to be mine. I laid off this year for the project but…"

"James you are coming and that's final. Come on Charlie let's go!" With the other marauders carrying his kid out the door he had no other choice. He shrugged and followed them out of the village. How annoying were they going to be?

The night turned out to be a blast. They went of course to the sanctum. It was crazy with the kids jumping around and playing with the toys they had brought while the guys played cards and drank butterbeer. Around midnight they left the sanctum. Entirely sober they walked out with the sleeping children in their arms.

James walked all the way to his tent at the edge of the woods and opened the door quietly. He gently carried the sleeping Charlie upstairs and laid him in his bed for the last time. He smiled down on him and wondered how great it would be in a few years when his children were real. He liked parenting. It was a great project. It was a great life. Ellie was the perfect mother. He was lost in thought when he heard a throat behind him being cleared. He spun. There was Ellie, beautiful angry Ellie. He could tell by the pickle green eyes.

"Strike three Potter," she spat out his name like a curse. "I don't know where you've been all night with my son but it was my last night with him. You spoiled it. It's over. It's so over Potter. You're out." She whispered this miserably and then sank back into the open door of her room before shutting it quietly. James closed his eyes and counted to ten before heading back to his room.

The next morning was quiet as they got ready with Charlie. Ellie spent the whole morning with him to make up for the night she missed and James let her. Finally around noon they went to the turn in line. It was a quiet wait. All the children were hushed as if they knew what was coming. With a final hug and kiss from each Ellie and James he was gone forever. They were never told what happened to the children when it was over. No one asked. No one wanted to know, not if it was like what happened to Nicky. It was better not to know.

Sunday they moved back into their gryffindor dorms. The marauders were happy to be back and James was relieved he didn't have to finish the week in the same tent as Ellie where she was perpetually angry at him. He knew that he had to get over her once and for all. He knew it, but it was hard.

The finals went smoothly and he knew he passed them all with flying colors. The big surprise was when they announced the house cup. Gryffindor won the house cup for the first time since the marauders had arrived at Hogwarts. It was speculated across the board that it was because the sixth year boys hadn't been in the castle to cause as much trouble as normal, which was true. They had stayed in line because of the project and the gryffindors finally won the cup. There was a big celebration in the common room with plenty of fire whiskey and food provided of course by the marauders. And of course Professor Longbottom came in and deducted some of the first house points from them he'd had to all year. At least for recklessly partying in the common room.

The ride home was quieter than usual with the sixth years more mixed than in previous years. House lines were blurred by the project and new loyalties and friendships made. Almost all were sad to see the project end, but all were looking forward to summer too. It had been a long year, an informative one, a lasting one. This year would serve them for the rest of their lives thought James as they pulled into the station. This year had changed their lives; Who knew what summer and the next year would have in store for them?

**Wow, that was soooo fun! I soooo missed writing. But As you read at the begining or hopefully did, I had a good excuse. So summer and seventh year are all that's left now. I hope I can keep up a little better. Please REVIEW!! I want 75!! LOL! And take the poll. It will decide something big later so you really want to vote for your favorite character! Please tell me what you thought. I love you all for staying with my story! THANKS!**

**ELLIE**


	13. A Summer in Europe I

**Seventh Year Summer**

"Road Trip BABY!" exclaimed Orion obnoxiously in James' ear. James groaned and rolled over. It was his first day of summer, why couldn't he sleep in? Orion persistently jumped on his bed continuing his loud squeals of excitement. He didn't sound very much like the "mature" seventeen year old he was supposed to be.

"FINE!" announced James. "I'm getting up! Happy?"

"Quite," said Orion smiling. James got up and went to get dressed as Orion pulled out a magazine and began flipping through it nonchalantly. Suddenly a flash of red and Lily had arrived. James rolled his eyes seeing his sister looking forlornly at him.

"Why do you have to go this summer?" she asked. "Honestly, it's your last summer before you graduate, and I'm going to be stuck with Al all summer. He's a seeker, not a chaser! Who am I going to practice with? I can't believe mum and dad are letting you go!"

"Complain to them. I really want to go. You can still write me letters and you know that Hugo will be over here all the time. It's not as if we don't have plenty of cousins and friends to play with. Besides, then you can surprise me at try outs with your greatly improved skills."

"If you're captain," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Getting a little arrogant aren't we James?"

"I'll write you every week and send you tons of mail. You won't even know I'm gone!" he said throwing some last minute items in his trunk.

"HUG!" exclaimed Lily finally giving in. James smiled and scooped up his little sister in his arms swinging her around.

"Gonna miss you too Lils, keep up with your transfiguration stuff. Mail me any questions. You're going to have a great summer, just don't get any new boyfriends while I'm gone. I'm not sure I can trust Al to protect you."

"Hey, hey, hey, are you implying I'm not as good of a big brother as you?" came a deepening voice from the doorway. Al was shooting up this year and likely to outgrow all of his clothes within the month.

"I wasn't implying it, I'm just stating a fact. Why else would Lily have made me the picture that said World's Best Big Brother when she was in kindergarten?" He gestured to the picture that still hung on the wall of his room next to the quidditch and band posters and pictures of more recent years. A stick figure in a skirt with a rosey red shock of crayola hair stood next to a taller stick figure boy with a broom in his hand. The poor muggle teacher probably didn't know what to think. "Favorite brother right here, you know it."

"As I said, it's all going to your head," said Lily laughing. "Pretty soon we're going to have to call him Bighead like Uncle Percy!" Al laughed and gave his brother a hug too

"As much as I hate to interrupt this wonderful family banter, I must say that James and I will be late for our train if we stay here much longer," said Orion finally entering the conversation. He grabbed James' already packed trunk and his own and began levitating them down the stairs. James quickly hugged both of his siblings again and ran down to find Harry and Ginny waiting. With a smile he hugged them both and promised to write before leaving Grimwauld Place for the entire summer before evaporating to Folkestone to catch the shuttle through the Chunnel to France.

The boys had immediately decided to spend the first two weeks of their trip in France, particularly the beautiful city of Paris. Considering Orion had often spent time in France due to his French heritage, he was comfortable with the language and the country, making it a good spot to start their Eurotrip.

The train ride there was uneventful with James catching up on the sleep Orion had cheated him out of quite rudely. Orion sat a world record twenty seven minutes, or the entire trip, in dead silence. At least it was a marauder record. However, upon reaching the other side of the tunnel, he promptly woke James who groaned.

The two boys were soon on their way to Paris on a muggle bus, something Orion had insisted upon, muggle transportation for the majority of the trip. In fact, they had decided they wouldn't be doing much magic at all, unless of course it was absolutely necessary. James had a feeling the no wands policy wouldn't last long.

James groggily got his trunk and followed Orion out into the bright French sunlight. Squinting he looked around thinking it looked very similar to the English station they had just left before Orion rudely pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Welcome to France Jamesie!" said Orion happily. "This is my cousin, Pierre. He's same year as us at Bauxbatons. He's going to take us to Paris in his wonderfully cool car. His family is a little more muggle friendly than mine and bought him one for his seventeenth."

"Stop whining cousin, you are dreadfully droll sometimes." James made a face at the haughty accent and tone that the tall dark haired boy that looked absolutely nothing like Orion. This boy looked too pale, too polished, his hair to slick and neat, his nails too well groomed to even be related to the tanned, messy haired, bright eyed, Orion with his dirty calloused hands from playing too much quidditch. He discretely raised an eyebrow at Orion who shrugged and mouthed that he was related to him on his mum's side of the family. James nodded in understanding and followed Pierre with his aviator glasses and neatly tied ascot to the black car that was waiting.

"So, how is, _Hogwarts_?" asked Pierre disdainfully.

"It's bloody great, James here is my wonderful o' so wonderful quidditch captain while I remain prime beater on the team despite that little upstart Malfoy becoming quite the player in this past year. My excellent leadership of course. Grades are going well, James here is quite the academic if I do say so myself, Prewitt practically salivates over him in Transfig. Could transform a car to a horse if he needed a mode of transportation."

"HA! I'd transform it into a broom instead," interjected James embarrassed by this flattery, but still, as always, letting it get to his head. "But, you really should tell him what you're known for Orion, it is of course the only thing you're better than me at."

"Ah, yes, of course," said Orion with a sly grin.

"PRANKING!" they chorused together.

"I that I can honestly believe," smirked Pierre. James rolled his eyes.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" asked Orion. "Surely pranking is not acceptable and you wouldn't dare lower yourself to that level."

"Yes, at Bauxbatons we have a higher class of entertainment. In fact, my personal favorite is cocktail night in the dorms. Only the older years of course are allowed, but my girlfriend and I are always the foremost guests to any dorm party. We have a social event at least once a week. A good portion of the girls at our school are Veela, they of course throw the best parties. Those are the ones with the most beautiful dancing."

"Yes, James' cousins are part Veela," said Orion brushing off the innuendo that Bauxabon girls were better looking than Hogwarts girls.

"Yes, and what a horrible temper Victoire has!"

"Yes, I did feel quite bad for Teddy when he was on the receiving end of it this year. Ahhh her face when she's angry is hilarious!" laughed Orion trying to mimic Victoire. "TEDDY! YOU DID WHAT?" James laughed at the poor attempted and glanced at Pierre who didn't look very impressed. An awkward silence soon ensued and James pretended to ignore it by pulling out a travelers map and looking to see where they were from the road signs.

"You look familiar," said Pierre suddenly causing James to meet his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, well, we've never met, I don't know many French dudes. In fact, never been outside of England in my life, well unless you count Scotland, which is a bit obvious considering where Hogwarts is…" said James lamely trailing off as Pierre's dark eyes bore into him from the mirror. Pierre made him a little edgy.

"No, I know you from somewhere…"

"Ah, well James' dad is a bit famous, if you know what I mean," said Orion. "They look a bit alike."

"Yeah, you might recognize me from a picture of my dad or something, I'm sure you've studied him."

Pierre gave a startlingly rude look as if to say "Why would I study your father?" James, somewhat angered by this couldn't help but reply somewhat coldly, "My father is Harry Potter after all, Head of the English Auror Department, Advisor to the Minister, Basic Savior of the Wizarding World."

"He's kind of a big deal," added Orion. This seemed too much for Pierre to reply to and he remained silent for the rest of the trip into Pairs.

Meanwhile, James and Orion tested their latest magic project. Miles away in England Moony was currently conversing with them. Recently they had developed a spell that would allow them to pass notes entirely unobserved in classes as they could merely write on their paper and it would appear on the paper of the person they wished to converse with. Right now they were testing the distance of the spell, seeing if it was limitless how far apart they could be from each other. Obviously it would work while James was in Herbology and Orion in Muggle Studies, but they wanted to see how far it would work as a mere curiosity.

Finally they arrived in Paris, and soon pulled up to a big mansion in the middle of the city. "Ah, home sweet home, huh?" asserted Orion.

"Yes," said Pierre pulling into the gated entrance.

"I'm sure Grandmama and Grandpapa are going to be happy to see me. Do you happen to know where they are right now?" asked Orion.

"Parlor."

"See you later, cousin," said Orion hopping out of the car pulling James with him as he swished his wand to have the bags follow them. "Urg, can't stand that fellow. What a bloody git!"

"Yes, quite rude if I do say. What was shoved up his arse?" asked James mimicking the snooty accent and attitude of Pierre.

"Oh, just that my grandparents love my mother and can barely stand his parents who live here with them. This is of course my grandparents place. My mum's side of the family is all aristocracy and the like way back, but that doesn't really matter much now. But we have the family money and house that came with it. As of right now my cousin hates me for innumerable reasons, the fact that I whoop his arse in quidditch every few years, got accepted into Hogwarts, am at the top of my classes, am my grandparents favorite, oh, and am going to inherit this wonderful house and fortune that goes with it while he, practically a squib, gets next to nothing."

"My, my, bitter much?" asked James whistling as they stepped into the house which was immensely large and extremely well done.

"Yes, and it doesn't help that my wonderful little brother inherits my grandmother's side of the family fortune and the English assets. Pierre gets basically nothing because his dad's a bum who married my aunt for her money and this house. He doesn't do a thing and my grandfather can't stand him. Says he's a lazy good for nothing but of course in French. He always says that he should have at least tried to use some money and run to be Minister or something dumb."

"Hm, that pretty much explains it. Well, can't wait to meet grandmamma and Grandpapa."

"As the son of the wonderfully famous Harry Potter, I'm pretty sure they'll like you. But that's just my intuition." And was Orion right. Basically James was welcomed in as the fourth grandson they never had. He was ushered to a luscious bedroom right next to Orion's with a balcony of its own.

No sooner had he gotten his things situated when an owl flew into the open door to the balcony, a very recognizable one at that. It was his first letter from his parents with a plethora of questions from his mum and sister about the trip so far. How much could they think could have happened between now and this morning? However, the letter from his father was the most intriguing.

_Dear James and Orion,_

_I didn't want to bring this up before you went on your trip, there wasn't much time, and I hadn't gotten it approved. However, I want you to do a favor for me. I have some top secret ministry business that I would like you to do for me. It really shouldn't be a problem, but do avoid the French Aurors. It would be best, if they didn't know what was going on. But I will send you missions for you to complete along your journey. These are not vital to the Ministry, but are somewhat important. Therefore while they are not life and death matters please do all you can to accomplish them. As your first mission could you please visit the Hall of records and look up all muggle male births in the last week of July, 1980. Please get a list for yourselves and then a list for me too. _

_Sincerely_

_Harold James Potter _

_Head of the Auror Department_

"Interesting, I wonder why my dad needs this stuff?" asked James looking the paper over.

"We'll worry about it later, right now we are going to get ready to go out on the town tonight. It's your first night in the city of lights and romance. We have to bag you a babe!" James rolled his eyes before wincing at the thought of a certain green eyed brunette with a temper and red lips and a smile that glowed.

"She's just in your head, cmon, let's get you ready. I think that I know a great place where all the Bauxbatons babes will be!"

"I just don't know, how drunk do you think you can get me?"

"Uh, whatever it takes James. You need this."

A few hours later they were in a trendy pub on a Parisian Wizarding Street that had loud wizarding music blaring from the invisible speakers if there were any. Upon entering, the two who had dressed for the occasion turned a few heads. Basically ever head in the room turned to see the mysterious new comers in sleek black robes. The French chatter around them made James a little nervous as he had no idea what they were saying but caused Orion to smirk meaning it must be good.

James and Orion made their way to the bar and Orion ordered them firewhiskey in his perfect French before turning to James smiling. "This is going to be great, I already spotted about ten girls I'd like to know better, if you know what I mean…" he said waggling his eyebrows. "Loosen up James, you're in Paris, the city of love, meet a girl, I'm pretty sure once you start talking, they're gonna be all over your o so cute English accent. They are already digging mine. I'm gonna go warm up to them on the dance floor."

"Okay," said James somewhat sulking. Great, just great, now Orion was abandoning him. He turned to his amber drink and poured the burning liquid down his throat knowing that it was firewhiskey and not a good idea, but he didn't care. Setting the empty glass on the counter he looked to the bartender gesturing for the man to fill his glass a second time. The bartender, not used to the young crowd in his bar throwing back hard drinks looked surprised but didn't comment as he refilled James drink. James took this one a little more slowly and turned around to spot Orion dancing with several girls who all looked like they were trying to impress him.

"Hello, my name is Nichole Chevalier," came a faltering voice from his other side. James spun on his chair to be faced with a pale face surrounded by large poofy golden curls with a set of deep blue eyes. He looked to see her hand was outstretched and he gently took it in a brief handshake before downing the rest of his second glass of firewhiskey and silently handing it to the bartender. Nichole shifted awkwardly as he said nothing and merely stared at her.

"James, nice to meet you. So I guess you go to Bauxabatons?" he finally answered.

"Yes! Bauxbatons! I am a six year in Bauxbatons. I am best in my class in English. That is why I talk to you. I won." James stared blandly at her as the words sank in.

"Oh, I see, that's very interesting. I don't speak French, I'm very sorry, but my friend Orion does."

"I don't want to speak to Orion, he is my second cousin, my mother is his mother's cousin. I want to speak to you, James." She let James' name slip silkily off her tongue with her French accent blatantly obvious. She reminded him of his Aunt Fleur. "Ohh, well what is your favorite subject? Tell me about French Wizarding Education scene. It sounds like an interesting place, my aunt went there."

"Subject?"

"Class?"

"Oh, you want to talk about school," she looked like she already thought he was a dork.

"Yes, I go to Hogwarts," he said. "Seventh year, Quidditch captain."

"Ohh Hogwarts! What do you play?"

"Chaser, just like my mum, she played professionally. My brother plays seeker just like my dad and my little sister Lils is becoming a great chaser too. She could end up like my mum and playing after Hogwarts, I really think she'll make the team this year. Unless of course someone new shows up at try-outs, so of course I have to be fair. Orion is a beater, a great one at that. So do you play quidditch?" She looked blankly at him, a clear sign she hadn't understood a word. He sighed. "I guess we just don't understand each other." He was secretly pleased that he wouldn't have to keep talking to her much longer.

"I think I know a language we both speak," she said suddenly looking at him even more seductively. James was confused a total of .two seconds before she suddenly started kissing him uncontrollably. After about an entire minute she let him go so he could breath. Gasping for air he looked at her skeptically. "The language of love."

That was all it took for James. He turned to the bartender who handed him a Firewhiskey promptly as James threw some galleons on the counter. "I've got to go… change my… socks…" he said lamely before leaving the pub, bringing his fourth firewhiskey with him.

Outside in the cool night air, James breathed a sigh of relief. After being forced to go to the bar and then that dreadful, episode, he was ready to go home. Unfortunately he pretty much had to wait until Orion finished up in the bar before he could leave. He wasn't exactly sure where he was supposed to be going. He sunk down next to the wall and started on his fourth firewhiskey wishing he had thought to get two. He was going to have to try and make this one last.

"I'm surprised," came a feminine voice from next to him. James winced but didn't move as he felt someone settle down next to him. "Not many can deny Nichole's charms, she's part veela you know."

"I guess I'm part cement block."

"Yes, or part brick wall, more or less they're the same thing anyways."

"I have an Aunt and several girl cousins, all part Veela. Maybe it's because I'm related to them. I won't take all the credit for being able to resist that enchantress."

"That could help explain it, but it doesn't explain how four bottles of firewhiskey haven't affected you. Besides, that much alcohol and you should be passed out or at least susceptible to a veela practically trying to snog you to death."

"True, but four firewhiskeys is nothing to a marauder like myself."

"Marauder?"

"I'm kind of a big deal at Hogwarts, it's a group of my friends, we sort of, provide entertainment to the school to dull the monotony of the typical day to day. Pranks, jokes, parties, we're the basic coordinators for the school. It's good fun, and being a marauder, it takes a good twelve bottles of firewhiskey to drink away my problems. Which being a marauder are about ten times worse."

"That must get expensive if you have to drink that much," she said suddenly putting a fresh bottle of firewhiskey in his view. He took it gently from her well manicured hand realizing that his fourth was long empty.

"Not really, not when you're a marauder, not that we ever steal, but we all come from old families. It's not like we don't have the money. What else am I going to buy with the money my parents send me every month, presents for my girlfriend."

"Yes, if you're a top prankster, the girlfriend of the month club must get expensive."

"Not really, but the rejections per month list gets pretty bloody long."

"Rejection, you? Those two words in the same sentence isn't believable," she answered skeptically.

"That's not how the love of my life sees it. All it took was a couple little pranks first year and she hates me forever. So basically, she's rejected me like… ohh I've lost count, Moony writes it all down for me. That way he, Padfoot, and Longears can make fun of me for it later. Last time I remember it was about 250 times she rejected me. I've only ever asked her out. She's just like… she's air. I can't live without her because breathing isn't possible. It's the most terrifying addiction, but if she won't talk or smile at me I can at least make her angry and shout at me. And her eyes, they flash green when she's angry, but when she's happy they are lavender and they are usually green to me but I've seen them purple a few times, so I know that they will turn purple, they do, but just not for me. And now you probably think I'm a sappy stupid quidditch player prankster. But I'll have you know I'm the top of my class. It's down to Moony and I for head boy, unless Farty gets in there, but we won't talk about that because she's head girl. I couldn't stand seeing him work alongside her. Perhaps a ravenclaw. I don't really know as long as it's not that slytherin. It will be Moony, he's so smart and tries so hard. He's also been prefect for the past two years. Sorry I've been rambling."

"No, it's nice to just talk to someone. Also it's great practice for my English, I've been trying to practice as much as possible, I'm going to be a seventh year at Beauxbatons this year and I'm hoping to be headgirl. I'm also pretty good at English. I want to work in law enforcement or something when I get older, it will be important that I know different languages."

"I'm going to be an auror," answered James finishing his fifth bottle in a long swing.

"Aim high don't we?"

"Yeah, well, it's not like I don't have the grades. Might as well, following in the family path too."

"Ohh, so your dad's an auror too, that must make it easier."

"Yeah, my dad's an auror, he's a big deal but he won't go easy on me."

"That's good, he will be proud of you I'm sure."

"PRONGS!" came a loud drunken call. "Prongsie! Where are you?"

"That's Padfoot, got to go, nice meeting you…."

"Antlia. It was nice meeting you too Prongs." James looked over at her to see her face before he left and was startled. Her dark curls and bright eyes reminded him of someone else. Someone he was trying to forget. He smiled weakly.

"It was a pleasure Antlia, until we meet again." He ran off in the direction of Orion's drunken voice.

The two drunk wizards traveled through the streets of Paris slowly, not making it back to Orion's grandparents until past two A.M. James put Orion to bed and went to his own room pacing quietly. Before he knew it, he had his invisibility cloak on and wand in hand as he was turning on the spot.

James landed lightly on his feet with a slight pop in a remote area of northern England on a small street. The little house on the hill in front of him looked warm and inviting even in the darkness of night with it's cheery stone chimney and well tamed flower beds that gave the air a sweet flowery scent. One that was so familiar to him. All the lights were off in the small two story country house, but he knew she was there. He had looked up her address ages ago in a muggle phone book but had never apparated there. With a pop, he apparated back to Paris.

"Orion, wake up," said James shaking his friend awake. Orion opened his eyes groggily and stared blankly at James before turning to the clock.

"What do you want," he groaned rolling over. "It's almost four A.M. You're such an arse, why are you waking me up?"

"Orion, I don't know if I can do this. I just apparated to her house! I'm insane, it was the cutest little house I've ever seen, and I almost couldn't leave. I stood there for I don't know how long and just stared at it taking in the smell of the flowers. I'm going insane!"

"James, JAMES!" said Orion bringing him out of his panic. "It's gonna be okay. There are other girls out there, and you are going to have a great summer. It's going to be okay."

"Thanks, thanks Orion, go back to sleep," said James.

That night was just the first of many in those two weeks in France. They went to pubs, muggle and wizard where James drank himself into at least a half stupor every night. It was during the day that they did things that were more trivial, like going to the top of the Eiffel tower and eating in the most famous Restaurants and seeing the historical sites of the city. They also made a trip to the Parisian Hall of Records where they used a copying spell to copy every page of birth records from the final week of July in 1980.

"This is sooooo boring, James," whined Orion.

"Yeah."

"Why did your dad make us do this again?"

"I don't know, but obviously he had a reason. Just watch and make sure that nobody comes and sees this. They might get freaked out by this quill writing by itself as it copies the records."

"You do it, I'll watch and make sure it copies right. Which isn't very hard so I'll probably just nap."

"You're so lazy, but I'm not very tired so I'll take the watch."

"You look like hippogriff crap, you're the one who needs the nap. Honestly have you not been sleeping well?"

"I'm fine Orion, just watch and make sure every word is copied perfectly." Orion made a face and looked at the paper trivially. Suddenly a word popped out to him from the page.

"James, come look at this!" he said excitedly.

"What now, Orion!?"

"Look at that name, what does it say?"

"James Alphard Black b. July 29, 1980 Hospital Marmotton M. Grace Anne Black F. Sirius Orion Black."

"That's my father. Jim Black, James Black. That's my grandfather, Sirius Orion Black, I'm named after him, Orion! That's my name! And wow, I'm officially the grandson of Sirius Black, I was never sure. Now I know I'm a true marauder. I'm the one that is supposed to inherit the marauder title of Padfoot. It's genetic. Murphs the only one who isn't a direct descendent. That's why his form is different. That's why the marauders will work this time!"

"This is pretty much amazing, I'll agree. But we better hurry, I think someone is coming. Now that we know you're pretty much born to be my best friend I think we need to work."

"Me born to be your best friend. Other way around… other way around!" laughed Orion as they hurriedly hid the book under the invisibility cloak and made it look like they were looking in another book. No sooner had they done this than an elderly man came around the corner in a security uniform. He said something to them in French that was obviously meant to be scolding although James didn't understand a word. He made a gruff grunting sound and turned back around the corner before Orion started laughing quietly.

"He told us to be quiet, ahahaha, silencing charm, we need one now!"

That night, they visited the same pub as their first night in Paris. James went and sat in a darker corner of the bar as Orion went as usual to dance with the ladies. Some ladies, he thought. Elaine would never dance like that, she was the true meaning of a lady. As he thought this he mentally slapped himself for thinking her name. The bartender had recognized him and was supplying him with a steady flow of firewhiskey so he quickly downed his second one and reached for a third as it was handed to him.

"Hey handsome," he looked up to see a blond haired girl who had seated herself next to him during his reverie. He nodded his head in acknowledgement hoping she would get the hint and take a hike.

"So, do you wana dance?"

"I'm not really in the mood thanks."

"Ohh come on!" she said grabbing his unwilling hands and trying to pull him out of his seat. "I'll make it worth your while."

He inwardly rolled his eyes before replying. "Look, I know that it prolly took some guts to come over here and talk to me but I'm just not interested."

"You have the most charming smile." James groaned and wondered how he was going to escape from this obnoxious blond when someone else cut into the conversation.

"Honey! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you and you pick the darkest corner of the bar. I brought you another firewhiskey, how many is that tonight? Are you on your fifth yet?"

"Antlia, you're the late one! Sit down sit down, meet my new friend," he said gesturing to the blond that was harassing him. The blond took the hint and with a rude flick of her hair she was gone realizing that James was a taken man. "You're a bloody life saver!" he groaned once the blond had disappeared. "She wouldn't take no for a bloody answer!"

"Yeah, I know the type. I'm guessing you're one of them when it comes to a certain girl. Won't take no after 250 times…" she smiled and James looked at her for the first time considering he had barely seen her face in the darkness of the street last time. Looking at her he realized she was probably the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that was most likely only because he was extremely biased toward a certain gryffindor girl. The French girl had long brown hair similar to Elaine's, but darker, more mysterious next to her pale face while Elaine's hair was like chocolate and welcoming next to her pale face. Their both had long lashes and big bright eyes, but Antlia's were cat shaped and had an interesting two toned bluish silver color that shone metallically against the pure whites of her eyes and the darkness of her lashes and brows. Antlia was also taller than the petite Elaine, but in just as nice proportions with her long legs peeping out the hem of her short robes. Antlia's face was paler without the red lips and pink cheeks that Elaine had, but it had its own appeal. Suddenly James realized that Antlia was smirking and he blushed for staring at her for so long.

"So how do I stack up against Miss 250 rejections?"

"Sadly, you barely hold a candle to her, but at least you hold a flame, no one else even comes close. However, she is the most beautiful enchantress you will ever see. I only have eyes for her."

"That's not too bad, considering while I find you exceedingly nice to talk to, I realize that you aren't looking for another girl. I could tell from the first time you stepped in here a week ago."

"How?"

"First you were drinking a little too much firewhiskey for the normal guy in a bar looking for a good snog. Secondly you were hunched against the counter not looking around checking out the scene. And if that wasn't enough clues there's always the Fuck Off stamped on your forehead." She laughed, a deep throaty laugh unlike Elaine's softer, higher toned one.

"Thanks for saving me from the clutches of Blondie."

"No problem Prongsie," she smirked using the nickname she had heard Orion use.

"Thanks, I'll see you again soon?" She shrugged her shoulders. He ordered two more firewhiskeys for the walk home as he had gotten used to Paris and could get around without Orion who would make it home sometime late tonight or tomorrow. As he walked home he wondered what Ellie was doing and how he was going to survive the rest of the summer.

"What should I do?" he asked aloud before realizing that Orion wasn't there with him and he was alone in the deserted street talking to himself. He groaned and went back to the mansion alone, silently.

When he got to his room he lit the candle taking a few more firewhiskeys out from under his bed and setting them on the desk in front of him. He had taken to writing Lily every night before bed while he drank around ten more firewhiskeys.

"_Dear Lils,_

_Met pretty much the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but I can't get Elaine out of my head. Every time I write those letters I find myself near tears. I feel like such an idiot. Every time I pick up a piece of paper I start writing those six letters and it's as if I can't stop myself. Elaine Elaine Elaine. It's ridiculous. I write you every night just to avoid sleeping. I know as soon as I go to bed I'll dream of her. I am almost afraid if I go to sleep I will never wake up. That's ridiculous. I'm ridiculous. Anyways, it means a lot that you write me every day in response to my letters. It's comforting to know that life is going on around me. I can't wait to see the new trick you learned yesterday. I'm sure it will be the key thing that impresses me when you try out for the team. Could you not open this packet that I'm sending with this letter and just give it to dad? Thanks Lils, I know I can trust you to not read it. _

_Love Always,_

_James _

The next morning Orion came into James room to find him passed out in front of the fireplace which had burned down to ash. "WAKE UP!"

"WHAT WHAT!"

"Wake up James," said Orion looking around the room to see the bed that hadn't been slept in and the bottles lining the floor. "Where did her picture go?" asked Orion looking at the empty spot on James' desk.

"Burned it, along with the rejection letters. Last night. I'm hungover, go away."

That night they once again went to a bar, just like they did basically every night. Orion was hitting on a tall redhead when out of nowhere a big burly troll looking fellow started throwing punches at him. Apparently the girl that Orion had just felt up wasn't as single as she implied. Who could blame her with a boyfriend like that, oh wait, husband. Before he could stop himself James had cast several spells forgetting it was a muggle bar. Orion was bleeding profusely from his nose and had two swelling black eyes and a split lip. The way he had fallen on his arm meant it was probably broken and they way it was hanging left little question.

James hoisted him up over his shoulders, his quidditch muscles protesting a little after not being used for the past week. He stepped over the stunned husband and glared at the redhead as he carried the unconscious Orion out of the bar. The French aurors would be there any minute to see what had caused the stir, and James didn't want to be anywhere near the scene of the crime. That was not something he wanted to have to tell Harry Potter about so he could get bailed out of Azcaban. Well you might not go to Azcaban for stunning a muggle in a bar fight, but he didn't want to find out. James stumbled into an alley and side along apparated with Orion to the mansion where he grabbed their things quickly, not really thinking as he packed their bags haphazardly. Orion was still unconscious as he apparated them to the northern boarder of Spain, away from France. Spain was the next stop on their journey, they were just a little ahead of schedule now.

_People say she's only in my head  
Its gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
But they don't realize_

Is when you're writing 6 letters and you see them and groan.  
Apparating cross country just to see if she's home.  
Waking a friend in the dead of night, just to hear 'em say it's gonna be alright.  
When your finding things to do not to fall asleep cuz you know she'll be there in your dreams.  
Thats when she's  
more than a memory

Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke  
Tore all the pictures off the wall  
But that aint helping me at all.

Cuz when your talking out loud and nobody's there  
You look like hell and you just don't care  
Drinking more than you've ever drank  
Sinking down lower than you've ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees, praying to God, begging him PLEASE  
That's when she's  
More than a Memory

She's more  
She's more

Cuz when your writing her name just to see it and groan

_Apparating cross country just to see if she's home  
waking a friend in the dead of night, just to hear 'em say it's gonna be alright  
When our finding things to do not to fall asleep cuz you know she's waiting in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a Memory_

People say she's only in my head  
Its gonna take time but I'll forget

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and right now I'm blowing off Spanish hw. And stuff. My team won my state competition and I made the all state team, don't know if I told you all that. It was basically pretty exciting and the two calculus tests I had last week were aced. That's enough about my busy life as an excuse for the lateness of this chap. Hope you take Spanish because next chapter will have a lot of it! Don't worry I'll translate! Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And then I will love you and write more next week. Expect a Thanksgiving Chapter! Really I am going to do it! I'm going to! YEAH! Ik…you love me… tell me that in your reviews. Hope this was long enough too! I'm planning on maybe one or two more chapters for this summer. Tell me what you think! **

**LOTS OF LOVE~ ELLIE**


	14. A Summer in Europe II

**Seventh Year Summer II**

The first thing that James did was take in his surroundings. It wasn't exactly what he had expected when he pictured "sunny Spain." It was a bit dark and gloomy, almost like England. The wet ground was squishing underfoot and a mist was coming down over the mountainous lands. It was interesting. The first thing he did was unpack the convenient wizarding tent that they had packed in case they wanted to "rough it" as Orion put it. Teddy who had been with them at the time had corrected him saying that a tent with full commodities and anti insect and muggle charms wasn't really "roughing it." As soon as the tent was up, James had already put some precautionary spells around their little camp site and levitated the still unconscious Orion into the tent flap. Ahh, just like old times with the sixth year project. James tried to block out the painful memories and get on with his life but for a moment he couldn't help but dwell once more on the memory of Ellie.

James was happy to find the refridgerator well stocked with firewhiskey and butterbeers and settled into a chair to watch Orion who was developing purplish bruises on his face and arms. James had preformed a quick spell and the injuries weren't very extensive but Orion had a concussion mixed with too much alcohol. Never a good thing. James decided to do some light reading while he waited for him to come to.

"Where are we?" asked a groggy voice about twenty minutes later.

"Spain."

"Why?"

"Well, while you were knocked out we had a bit of an adventure where I preformed some illegal magic and we're currently on the run from French Aurors who want to throw me in Azcaban."

"BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Orion looking around then grasping his head at the pain of the noise. "Bloody heelllll… Why do I miss out on all the good stuff…" he murmered. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see what that place was like," stated James sarcastically.

"Well, now that that's over, we need to do some fun stuff. I want to get some sun!"

"It's raining, the weather seems horrible, then again it's the middle of the night."

"Oh, well let's go to the beach tomorrow!"

"What is that?" asked an astonished James hiding his eyes behind his hand in mock disgust as Orion stepped out into the living room the next morning.

"I told you we were going to the beach!" said Orion striking a pose.

"What are you _wearing_?" repeated James.

"This is a muggle swimsuit. I'm told it's very high quality and fashionable."

"My eyes are bloody bleeding! Take it off! AND NOT RIGHT HERE!"

"I'm wearing it, it's called a SPEEDO f. y. i."

"You're such a bloody moron sometimes. Honestly," said James still appalled at the tiny amount of material. Muggles ware bloody crazy. "I'm still wearing my normal trunks. You won't change my mind. I don't care how 'unmuggle' I look."

"Suit yourself… haha suit! Swimsuit!"

An hour later they had packed up camp and were going quite a few miles south to the sunny region of Spain, Valencia. Apparently there were some very nice beaches there… the northern region of Spain, Oviedo was not sunny and actually very similar to England. Within an hour they were carrying their towels, and things down to the beach.

"Ah, this is Spain my friend, the sun, the wind, the waves, the sun. This is how a real marauder lives… I'm gonna have to come back here," said Orion running a hand through his hair causing a gaggle of girls across the street to burst into bubbling giggles.

"You are such an attention whore. I swear you would do anything to get a look from the ladies."

"Anything?" said Orion raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, anything."

"Anything for Elaine?"

"Yes… no, what the bloody hell. Why did you have to bring her into it?" Orion shrugged his shoulders before stopping suddenly and rummaging through his bag.

"AHA!" he said whipping out a pair of jet black glasses. "I saw a muggle wearing these once, they are called sunglasses and they protect your eyes from harmful VU rays that cause some muggley fuggly disease. They are also used to look dashingly handsome and cool."

"Can you even see out of those things?" asked James trying to see Orion's eyes behind the dark glass.

"Of course I can you pillock!"

"Okay," said James as they reached the beach entrance and he started trying to scope out a spot on the crowded beach. They hadn't been walking long when James turned to Orion and looked at Orion who was calmly parading around in his "speedo" aloofly. "Is it just me or is there something funny about this beach?" he asked Orion under his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Orion looking a bit tiffed at James' comment. "Why can't you just enjoy a day at the beach!"

"It's just… Are you sure you can see out of those?" said James looking around.

"YES! For the last time, yes! I can!"

"Then its it just me or does this beach have more nudity than most?" asked James under his breath again.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Orion whipping off his glasses as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his eyes got as big as saucers as a tall blond woman walked by the two. "These things are shite. Don't need these…" he said tossing them back in his bag.

"You don't mean to stay here? These muggles are bloody crazy! Running around nude!" exclaimed James.

"Merlin! I love muggles!" sighed Orion watching a girl about their age tanning topless just out of earshot. "In fact, let's sit here. I wana talk to her..." he trailed off as he set their towels on the ground.

"ORION!" whined an exasperated James.

"You're such a prude," snapped Orion.

"Yeah, well these girls are all prolly slags anyways… I'm just gonna read this transfiguration book. How did I get roped into this?"

"Live a little Jamesie! You only get to live like this once. This time next year you'll be busy working and not long after you'll have a little wife and children. Maybe you'll get your wish and Ellie will see what a bloody prude you are and realize you're perfect for each other. If she could see James Potter, Player Extraordinaire shying away on a nude beach she would totally shack up with you for life. Be a bachelor for once… I won't have a party companion like you long, let's have fun," laughed Orion teasing James good heartedly. James rolled his eyes and pulled a book out of his bag that was disguised to look like a normal muggle book to any observer. If only they knew he was looking up complex human transfiguration spells. He could turn that obnoxious Padfoot into the dog he was…. not a bad idea except that since he was an animagus he would just change back and then there was the slight problem of Spanish Aurors….

"Hola," came a voice from James' side and he turned to see bright green eyes set in a pretty tan face surrounded by short damp dark hair.

"Hola," he replied setting his book aside and trying not to stare at her chest, a difficult thing.

"Como estás?" she asked he couldn't help but notice that her bright red bikini bottoms matched the red sandals she was wearing on her feet. _How are you_ he remembered.

"Mas o menos… y tú?" he replied. _Good or bad…and you?_

"Tú es muy fuerte pero no nadas en el mar?" _You are very built but don't swim in the sea?_

"Uhh…." He said not sure what she was trying to ask him.

"Venga! Nada comigo!" _Come, swim with me!_ James was terrified but she pulled him up by the hand and he was soon knee deep in the waves as she beckoned him to come out in the water. She splashed him happily laughing. He wished that he didn't feel so awkward. She pulled him into the deeper water and dove in the water just as a big wave came up behind them, gliding all the way into the shore. They spent the next hour or so body surfing before she led him out of the water back to his towel and bag where Orion had brought a pretty blond he was entertaining with the French words he was whispering in her ear as she giggled continually.

"uhh… Fue mas divertido," said James recalling the words slowly. _That was very fun. This is Orion my best friend in all the world. _"Esté es Orion, mi amigo mejor en el todo el mundo." She nodded and smiled as Orion held out a hand to her in a firm handshake.

"No hablo espanol." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I am Estella. Tengo ir a mi casa porque mi mama necesito mi a cuidar mis hermanos. Adios! Hasta Luego!" _I have to go home because my mom needs me to take care of my siblings. Goodbye! Until later!_ "Oh, y James, gracias por nadando conmigo!" _Oh, and James, thanks for swimming with me!_

James smiled and nodded his head, laying on the beach working on his tan the rest of the afternoon while he read. He was pretty sure that some of the stuff he was learning right now wasn't even on the NEWTs, especially animagus things, but he wasn't particularly worried about passing them. He could have passed them fifth year.

The day progressed on and James watched the sun set over the ocean in one of the prettiest displays of oranges yellows and reds he had ever seen. After that he packed up his things and it wasn't long before Orion came wandering back ready to go home. They had rented a muggle hotel room a little ways away from the beach and were going to be staying there while things cooled down in France.

"Wow, that was the best bloody day I've ever spent at the beach!" exclaimed Orion happily as they walked back. "So many topless babes!"

"You are a bit of a wanker sometimes, scoping out on those women… Some of them were married… all of them muggles!"

"Even better… speaking of muggles… that was a cute little brunette… Estella… We should find her. She was hot!"

"She was very nice… funny… and yes, very pretty."

"Too bad she had to go… oh well… let's go to a party!"

"I'm tired… I am going to write home and go to sleep. Unlike you, I didn't get all that extra sleep last night after being knocked on my arse and out cold in a bar fight. I spent the night fleeing the law!"

"Not to mention saving my arse, which I am perpetually grateful for," commented Orion thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I won't go out tonight… I need a translator here… although many of these people do know French. Like that blond… she was the best sunset snog I've ever had."

"I really needed to hear that," retorted James dryly. Orion smirked and they entered their hotel room. James groaned. There were no less than six owls perched on the balcony. He opened the screen door to be practically attacked by the family owl and he could already see the familiar red paper smoking. Throwing his bag on the bed he tore out his wand and put up a silencing charm as quickly as possible.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, HOW IRRESPONSIBLE TAKING OFF FROM FRANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITHOUT A WORD TO ANYONE! EVERYONE IS WORRIED SICK AND YOU HAD BETTER REPLY TO THIS OR I WILL BE SENDING YOUR FATHER, YOUR UNCLE RON, AND AN ENTIRE TEAM OF AURORS OUT TO FIND YOU! ANSWER THIS RIGHT NOW! WRITE DEAR MUM, I'M SAFE, STOP WORRYING. YOU DO NOT EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW! OR YOUR GRANDMOTHER! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!" James winced. Picking up a quill he began to scratch out a letter to his family.

_Dear family,_

_We're fine. Orion got us into a bit of trouble back in France, but we are fine. We spent the night in the tent but we're now staying in a nice hotel and eating well. Don't worry mum, we are perfectly fine and even spent the day on the beach. That's why we didn't get your letter until just now, but don't send a team of Aurors. That's the last thing we need. We'll be in touch. Sorry for causing you all worry._

_Love James and Orion_

James magically copied the letters and sent them with each of the owls that had arrived and then read them all, particularly interested in the one that his father had sent.

_Dear James Potter and Orion Black,_

_Thank you for the information you sent regarding the birth records. It was especially useful. I need you to do something for me but it can wait a bit. I just wanted to thank you and tell you that the French Aurors are currently looking for two young black haired, well built, good looking young Englishmen perhaps underage that were involved in a muggle barfight then preformed Magic and have evaded French Aurors since last night. The taller one had glasses and messy black hair with dark eyes while the other one had light blue eyes and black hair. A stunning spell was preformed on a muggle and then apparition in front of other muggles occurred. I think that since you two resemble these two outlaws so much that you avoid France for the rest of your summer. I haven't told You-know-who. We don't want her to worry that the police are looking for two young men such as yourselves. Enjoy Spain!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harold James Potter _

_Head of the Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic London England_

James looked at Orion who was humorously flipping through the channels on the muggle Talyvision. Orion was sitting with his face abnormally close to the glowing screen and practically wagging his tail in excitement as he watched an advertisement for dog treats. It didn't seem to matter that the words were in Spanish. Orion turned to James.

"Prongsie! Let's go to el supermercado! I want those dog treats! YO QUIERRRRRRRO! Let's go go go go go!"

"Cool it Pads, do you really want those or do you just think you want those?"

"Pwease," said Orion pouting his lips and giving James a puppy dog look with his big watery eyes. James sighed.

"Let's go."

A few days later they had been enjoying the sunny days in Spain but Orion had a sunburn. They went back to northern Spain, Oviedo, where the sun didn't shine nearly as much. Orion was sulking in the hotel all day as James walked around the town by himself. It was strange today, the town they were staying in seemed abuzz of something else and many of the shops weren't open while people scurried through the streets.

"Qué es occuriendo?" _What is happening?_ He asked the desk manger at the hotel. From the long winded explanation that he had received, James had gotten this much. Today was the longest day of the year and the shortest night, so there was a giant party and bonfire that the entire town went to. It celebrated the feast of John the Baptist and there were many traditions, but Orion and James had been invited to come by the amiable desk manager, Tito, and James had agreed to come.

James and Orion were not destined to remember exactly what happened that night due to the massive amounts of alcohol they ingested but they did remember the next morning that it had been very fun. Jumping over fires, singing songs, dancing, the food.

"We HAVE to come back here every year for this with Murph and Ted!" said Orion the next morning. James grinned drunkenly nodding his head. "La noche de San JAUN!" he laughed singing a little song they had learned over the course of the night.

After La Noche de San Juan, Orion and James were ready to leave Spain. They were packing their bags up and getting ready to leave when an owl arrived.

_Dear James and Orion,_

_I am assuming you will be leaving for Italy shortly. _ _I am once again have a favor to ask. Please get me a copy of the birth records for the month of February 2000 for me. I need records of the entire Country so you will need to go to the department of records in Rome. I believe that page twenty of the book I have sent with this letter contains a detail explanation of a copying charm I found that should be more effective than the last one. Thank you once again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harold James Potter_

_Head of the Auror Department_

_Ministry of Magic; London, England_

"I wonder who he has us looking up this time," stated James looking at the letter suspiciously. He now realized he couldn't take anything his dad asked him to do at mere face value. They were still trying to figure out why he had been researching Orion's father's ancestry. Now what did he want to know?

Soon the boys were on a muggle train headed for Rome. It was an interesting train ride as they had an entire compartment to themselves and amused themselves by practicing human transfiguration on themselves. For about half an hour James made Orion suffer through having a pig's nose because Orion couldn't change it back to normal and James wouldn't. It didn't seem very long before they were in the heart of muggle Rome searching for the five star hotel they had booked. Orion's parents had planned on them staying her for a while.

The view from their suit was magnificent, spanning half the city allowing them to see even the peak of St. Peters Basilica.

"This is the life," said Orion falling into one of the large luxurious armchairs that overlooked the large windowed view of the city. "It actually wouldn't be that bad to be a muggle if you could live here, like this." He gestured to the room around him that was filled with as much affluence as a pure blood mansion but in a muggle way. "Just need some house elves…. Then again I could always hire servants."

"Yeah look at this," said James excitedly. He pulled Orion into the bathroom to show him the large TV that one could watch from either the tub or the toilet. "A muggle could live in here. Look! It's a mini fridge! In the bathroom. They really could!" He laughed opening the door to find it stocked with champagne and wine.

The two boys lived like kings in Rome for the next two weeks. They ate out at fine dining every night, visiting bars some nights after, but not nearly as much as they had in Paris. They went out during the day too, eating the amazingly delicious Italian ice cream and visiting all of the sites of Italy. They drove down to the beach a few hours away every three days or so and were in the pool at the hotel every day. They visited one of the largest wizarding libraries in the world and the History of Magic Museum. Orion was hoping to receive extra credit for visiting the museum which had been surprisingly interesting. They also went shopping visiting both muggle and wizarding shops. James had bought Lily some sort of expensive bag at a muggle store knowing she would like it for a school bag.

There were some weird things in the Italian equivalent of Diagon Alley called Campo Vaccino. The wizarding parts of the city were filled with more strange things from the far east that were not common in England such as Asian beetle eyes in the potions shop and Dragon scales in a large display outside a store. James bought Al a book on potions, his worst subject and sent it to him. It was a bit pricy but it had pictures that demonstrated some difficult potions James remembered making in 5th year.

Thinking about school made him practically dizzy. He didn't want to think about it, but he did end up starting up practicing for quidditch, running with Orion every morning and doing some extra push ups and sit ups to keep his body conditioned and prevent the alcohol he was consuming in copious amounts from settling onto his stomach.

The boys were about ready to leave the city when the planned their escapade into the muggle hall of records. It was not open to public access like the French one, and they would have to break in under the cover of darkness, gasp. It's not like they weren't marauders.

"So we break in here, you disarm the security devices with stunning spells and then we go down this hallway and summon the birth records from February 2000. The spell should work and then we just have to sit through the copying process. I'll bring some sandwiches," said James indicating their pathway along the map. They were wearing black pants, black sweaters, black shoes and black gloves. They had the invisibility cloak and a bag to carry the copies in when they were finished. James grabbed the sac lunches and they headed out with long trench coats and sunglasses over their clothes with the cloak, wands, and bag deep in their pockets and rimmed bowler hats on their heads shading their faces.

The two young men walked from their hotel to the muggle building where the records were stored as the moon rose high above their heads and the stars twinkled. When they reached the building, Orion discreetly pulled out his wand, and with a swish and a flick and a murmured charm, James was swiftly levitated from the sidewalk behind the building to the rooftop where he levitated Orion up to join him.

The two black figures took off the glasses and the hats and the trench coats and pulled masks over their heads. Both with wands in hand they went to the door on the roof and unlocked the door with a quick spell and headed into the dark building. They entered the stairway cautiously and Orion shot two spurts of red light from his wand to the security cameras in the stairway before they proceeded into the long hallway which they headed down, periodically stunning cameras along the way.

In no time they were in a large room full of files for rows and rows and rows. There was a mere two chairs and a small coffee table near the door which Orion plopped into pulling the sandwiches out of his pocket and taking a large bite of the salami on spicy bread. He grimaced already wishing for water.

"Leme guess, water?" Orion nodded as the spicy meat and bread combination burned his throat. "Good thing I'm the brains of this operation and thought to bring some," said James tossing Orion a bottle. Orion grinned taking a swig as James concentrated. Suddenly there was a rapid movement toward them as files flew at them from their left. Orion watched calmly as the papers stacked themselves neatly in two large piles on top of the coffee table. James then sat down too and Orion flicked his wand lazily with the copying spell taking effect. A third pile of paper was growing next to the other two.

By the time the copying was finished, the boys were finished with their third sandwiches and a pale rose color was on the horizon visible in the single small window in the room. The boys packed up the papers in the bag and then sent the files back to where they had been to begin with. They returned to the stairs, using a restoring spell on all the cameras as they passed underneath the invisibility cloak. On the roof they redressed themselves in their trench coats and sunglasses just as the sun was coming up before jumping off the roof using an anti gravity spell to float down gracefully and land in the alley behind the building. Heading directly to the muggle post office, they packaged the files in a large box after discreetly shrinking them to a reasonable size to mail. They paid the muggle postage and returned to the hotel with the mission accomplished.

James and Orion then slept the entire day, tired from their overnight mission, yet satisfied that they had obtained the information. That evening it was a surprise to see that their break in had been noticed and was on the front page of the muggle newspaper noting that the building had been broken into but nothing stolen. Orion had made a crack at muggles being so gullible and being stupid but James was a little nervous about the mention of special investigators looking into the matter. He didn't really feel like being tracked by the Italian Aurors and therefore convinced Orion to leave for Germany the next day with the promise of booze galore. Good thing too since the next day a letter from James confirmed that Italian Aurors were searching Rome for two wizards that they had see via muggle security cameras break into the Italian Hall of Records.

Germany was a blast. It was a brief two weeks of high speed roads, James rented a car, delicious muggle beer, and hilarious languages problems as neither of them spoke any German at all. The hotel they stayed in was almost as nice as the one in Italy and they had a great time doing many different things. They tried a hand at mountain climbing and hiking. The German countryside was an amazing environment, the only downside being the many dark creatures that lived on the many abandoned battlefields from the two World Wars of the Muggles. They had a couple of run-ins with hinkypinks but nothing they couldn't have handled as third years.

A week before school was scheduled to start, the boys finally returned home. The train rides were long and they slept most of the way back to London. Upon arriving they were practically attacked by a ridiculously sentimental Ginny Potter and Ceil Black who were ecstatic to have their sons back after their two month tour of Europe.

James and Orion who had been together for the entire summer and before that the entire school year found it weird to be apart as they traveled to their respective homes. Lily wouldn't stop pestering James with questions about his trip, if he met any girls, where they went, what they did, what the food was like. Albus had been quietly attentive but James had the idea that he and his best friend Malfoy had been secretly planning to do the same thing in a few years if it turned out James and Orion had enjoyed their trip. James hoped that Al and Scorpius would go, it had been a good experience and he felt older and different after it.

When he got home he went upstairs and emptied out his trunk entirely, magically unpacking everything and sending his many many sets of dirty clothes to the washroom. He stacked all the letters he had saved from the summer on his desk and pulled out his broom from his closet.

"LILY!" he called causing his redheaded sister to pop into the room at an astonishing speed.

"You called?" she asked pleasantly, already dressed in quidditch robes and holding her broom in her hand. James grinned.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite sister's chasing skills are looking after a summer or practice and hopefully improvement. I haven't seen you fly in months," said James. "Fancy a game?"

"Do I ever," laughed Lily with a grin. "By the way, I'm your only sister you twat."

"Oh, well what about Al?" asked James grinning mischievously.

"You better hope he didn't hear that!" laughed Lily. "Should I get him?"

"Yeah, I'll be dressed and down in a minute or two. Tell Al he's keeping."

In fifteen minutes the three Potter children were entirely engrossed in a fast paced game of quidditch. Every goal Al saved was twenty points and every goal Lily or James made was worth ten. Since Al was at a disadvantage of being only one player against two it evened out the odds.

"You've gotten better, Lils," said James as she did a clever move before tossing the ball past Al and into the right hoop. She smirked with a shrug.

"And maybe you've gotten worse big brother. You can tell someone here hasn't practiced all summer."

James scowled and did a particularly difficult turn before tossing the ball over his shoulder past Al. "I still got it," he said turning to see their astonished faces at the blind goal. Lily smirked as he took the ball up again and stole it from him in a swift fly by causing James to be startled at her sudden taking of the ball as if she was an opposing chaser instead of his teammate against Al. She once again caused the quaffle to sail past Al scoring another ten points.

"Can't lose what you never had," said Lily with a grin. "Who says you were any good before summer?" She knew her words would challenge James and they game intensified and continued until well after dark, the trio forgetting about their hunger and playing past dinner. Finally when it got too dark to play they headed in to find that Ginny had kept their dinner warm while they played. She and Harry had already eaten but they stayed with the kids as they ate their meal. James told some stories about his summer with Orion, leaving out the part about the bar fight with the French Aurors after them and the part about their break in at the Italian Hall of Records. They were just finishing dinner when the doorbell rang causing the painting in the entry hall to begin screeching, something every Potter had simply gotten used to. Al got up and got the door as he was closest to the door only to call James and tell him it was Teddy. Ginny called Al to bring him into the kitchen and he joined them for the rest of dinner.

"So, how was your summer, Ted?" asked James.

"Really good. I got a job in Diagon Alley at that bookstore, I got some great discounts."

"AHHH! How am I friends with such a nerd? You should have gotten a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies, then at least you could have gotten a discount on quidditch gear," said James laughing at his friend's studiousness. "No wonder you're the smartest boy in our year."

"Actually I'm not," said Teddy. "I think that Justin Wilkes is. I'm pretty sure he made headboy."

"Ohh, yeah, headboy, I forgot about that," said James with a mischievous grin. "Too bad you didn't get it, you could have kept Orion out of trouble for once."

"You mean you and Orion and Murph?" laughed Teddy. "You guys didn't listen to me when I was prefect, I don't think you would listen to me as Headboy. I did make prefect again though. Congratulations Al, heard you made prefect as a fifth year too. You and Rosie, that should be fun on patrols since she's one of you best friends." James looked at Al who was blushing red. James grinned already planning on making his kid brother suffer for being a teacher's pet prefect.

"Yeah, I did, mum and dad bought me an owl. Aunt Hermione practically died of joy, that's not even taking into account grandmum Weasley. She was basically crying when she heard both the gryffindor prefects were her "precious grandbabies". I would have rather been Quidditch Captain, but James got it again. I felt his letter and his was too heavy to be paper so he got the badge," Al looked embarrassed to death he had been named prefect knowing his brother was a big trouble maker and that he wasn't. He was a bit but much tamer and his only sidekick was Scorpius while Rose kept them in line.

"Oh yes! Your letter!" exclaimed Ginny going to the other room only to come back with a letter. "We didn't want to open it. We thought you would want to open your last Hogwarts letter." James smiled and reached across the table to take the envelope which was indeed too heavy to be just paper. He glanced at the green ink which addressed it to him and tore open the seal unceremoniously dumping the contents onto the table.

A collective startled gasp was heard from several at the table as the sound of metal against metal and wood rang out in the silent kitchen. Lying on the table were two bright gold badges, one with the words Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in bold letters while the other one, a little larger, read Headboy. Both had his name written in delicate script across their gold fronts. Ginny reached out across the table and picked up the second one gingerly. "My son?" she wondered aloud. "Headboy?"

"McGonagall finally fell off her rocker!" exclaimed Lily being the first one to laugh. Al could help but join in while Teddy looked at James with admiration.

"Congratulations! We knew you were smart! I can't believe it! This is awesome James!" he said patting the shocked boy on the back.

"This has to be a mistake!" exclaimed Al between laughs. "James Potter, current runner up for most detentions in Hogwarts history, HEADBOY!"

"Priceless!" gaffed Lily as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I need to go Owl my mum, and Hermione and Percy, and Bill, and Oh, everyone! MY SON IS THE BLOODY HEADBOY!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly as she ran off in a very strange way. James had basically never seen his mother act that way. Harry just grinned. He reached over and patted James on the back.

"We are going to Diagon Alley in two days to buy school supplies. How does the new Lightning sound?" James grinned. His Firebolt 3 he had gotten around third year was getting old. He could use a new one but hadn't really been planning on it. His Firebolt was good enough. He turned to Lily knowing that she still rode dad's old Firebolt.

"How does a gently used Firebolt 3 sound, Lils?"

"Basically about as good as hearing I just made the gryffindor quidditch team! I will be untouchable on that thing! It's amazingly faster than your old broom. Well except for you if you get the Lighning!"

"That sounds great dad, I would… really like that," said James smiling. He was still unsure and secretly agreed with Al and Lily that McGonagall was off her rocker. He couldn't see how it wasn't a mistake. However, he did know he was smart. It was at this point he secretly vowed to himself that if he was headboy he would do the best job he could and try and stay out of trouble a little more this year. A little he conceded to himself. At least Teddy wasn't upset. James had pegged Ted for Headboy but Ted wasn't taking as many courses as him and he didn't have as many OWLS. He listened to Teddy tell him about his summer and recounted all of the things he and Orion had done over their summer late into the night with Teddy staying overnight. However, just before he closed his eyes he thought of the two golden badges he had put in his desk drawer and couldn't help but smile.

A week later it was Sunday night and James was packing his things. His new robes were folded neatly, he had grown a good two inches since last year. The bright scarlet and gold gryffindor crest on them was nice against the black. He rolled up his striped ties and folded the stark white Oxford shirts his mum had ironed for him neatly. His school pants along with all the other clothes were new. He even had a new pair of black polished shoes. His pajamas were simple as were his lounge clothes which were mostly t shirts sweaters and jeans and sweats. All of the warm things he couldn't imagine wearing due to the heat including his gloves, sweaters, winter cloak. He made sure to pack his invisibility cloak and pranking items in the secret compartment. He wouldn't be toning down that much.

His broom and quidditch things including a spare ball went in the compartment especially for them and the books, including the many new ones he had gotten were stacked neatly and secured so they didn't move around. His broom he had cleaned that afternoon after another game with Lily and Al. He had played for hours every day this week along with doing the homework he had been assigned over the summer that he hadn't finished while on his trip. He had realized how out of shape he had been but he had immediately gotten back into the grove of flying and training. Even Lily had remarked at how much a few days practice had improved his game. He packed a few of the pictures he liked to put on his bedside table of Lily and Al and his family and one of the marauders by the lake at the end of fifth year and one at the end of second. He particularly like those two for some reason. Maybe it was because Elaine had taken them for the boys so they could all be in the picture. He didn't even wince at the name anymore. He barely thought about her. He considered her for the first time in about a month before brushing her off. He had spent an entire summer being desensitized of her. It was refreshing. He had scourgified Mercury's cage earlier that day and had the door open for him when he returned from his nightly hunt.

The next morning was as usual hectic in the Potter household which inevitably included the screaming of the portrait of Mrs. Black in the entry and James stunning her several times along with Lily's trunk ripping due to the ungodly amounts of "crap" as James termed it, that she had packed into it.

"Why do you have so much bloody crap?" he exclaimed seeing the mess of clothes and things strewn over the hall. She scowled.

"This is not crap, James. This is what a fourth year girl needs to survive Hogwarts!" she looked relieved as Ginny rushed in with her old school trunk in hand. She and her mother began transferring the "crap" from one suitcase to the other.

"See, here is my makeup, my hair things, my sweaters, my skirts, my shoes, my skin potions, my chocolate, Merlin! I couldn't live without my chocolate, my pictures, my books, my transfiguration assignment, HEY! I was looking for that! I knew I did that! Drat! I did it again last night."

"See you have so much shit you can't find the shit you need!" laughed Albus seeing her crestfallen face at the three foot long piece of parchment. "You don't need half of that. A few extra outfits, your uniforms, your books, and a broom would suffice. You have basically everything you own." Lily scowled at him. James felt a little bad.

"At least you will be an expert on the transfiguration assignment. Maybe Prewitt will give you some bonus," said James trying to make her feel better. His hormonal sister crying because she had a broken trunk, and a six foot transfiguration essay wouldn't be a great way to start out his seventh year. Lily brightened at this thought and by then Ginny was finished transferring the things and they were ready to leave with Harry already in the car.

The ended up reaching the station with plenty of time. James went and put his trunk in the marauders compartment before returning to say goodbye to his parents. He waited patiently as Ginny tearfully let Lily and Al get on the train before him. He instead turned to his dad who was watching someone intently. James followed his father's gaze to see Elaine Dridel wishing her mother goodbye. Elaine's dark hair was obviously not inherited from her mother, a very tall woman young enough to still have her long auburn hair only slightly streaked with grey. Elaine hadn't inherited her mother's sparkling blue eyes either which were rimmed with glasses that were flat on the top and rounded on the bottom giving them a smiling look although she was tearing up as she hugged her only daughter. The tall slender woman wouldn't have appeared to be related to Elaine if it wasn't for her pretty face that was just an aged version of Elaine's with the same delicate nose and face shape with the high cheekbones and full lips. Their eyebrows arched in the same noble lines over their eyes that were very different. James shook himself and looked away annoyed he had been observing Mrs. Dridel so obviously. He turned to his mother and saw Al just getting away so he stepped in for his hug goodbye.

"Jamie," she said through her tears. "I'm going to miss you so very very much. Your last year at Hogwarts, Oh this is so sad!" She fingered his Headboy badge. "I'm so proud of you, don't wreck this for me. I don't want to get any letters from McGonagall or Longbottom telling me that you've stolen the sorting hat."

"Oh mum!" said James rolling his eyes. "That was third year, keep up with the times!" Ginny let out a choked laugh.

"YE-HAH MI-SUS PO-TTER!" came Orion's voice. "This year we're blowing up the trophy room! Stealing the sorting hat was sooo third year." Ginny actually cracked a smile.

"Hello Orion, have a good year. Bye James, love you. Make us proud." She embraced him again before he turned to Harry who gave him a quick hug before James hopped on the train as steam started to pour from the engine and the wheels began to creak.

"BYE MUM, BYE DAD! SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!" he called over the din of the crowd gathered on the platform. He waved a final time before stepping into the hall and heading down to the heads compartment where he was sure the headgirl would be waiting to meet him. He hoped it wasn't the slytherin prefect Marian Prince. She had a bit of a crush on him in sixth year. It had been disgustingly obvious. Maybe Dorina Marchbanks, at least she had a sense of humor for a Ravenclaw.

**I WANT REVIEWS! Thirteen pages. WOW. YES! I'm AMAZING! And I got it up the day I said I would. YES! Happy Thanksgiving to all. Be thankful for my fanfiction. And to show you are thankful review! I barely got any last chapter…. Urg…I also have a new poll. Hope you like this…. Btw everything happens in my stories for a reason…. So yeah… Anyways… Hope you liked it. I'll see if I can update again soon… Next chapter will be fun fun fun… When I get around to it… I need to do my college APPs…I have to have the Vanderbilt, Harvard, and Notre Dame ones done really soon… Sorry if that cuts in on my writing… I'll keep u updated in my profile…BTW might not update until I get a decent Number of Reviews… **

**Lots of Love,**

**Ellie**


	15. The Seventh Year I

**OBNOXIOUS AUTHOR NOTE_ BEFORE_ STORY ALERT! PLEASE REVIEW THIS AFTER READING! THANKS! XO ELLES**

**The Seventh Year**

James closed the compartment door and stepped into the hall and began wondering who the headgirl would be.

"JAMES POTTER?" came a shrill girl voice from behind him. James turned around to be met with the bright blue eyes of a sixth year Ravenclaw whose name he didn't remember. He gave a slight nod, already bored with her shocked look. What did she want?

"OMG!" she shrieked. "I've been dying to talk to you allllll summer! Is it true that you spent the summer on a fabulous trip in Europe and then were speeding in a car on the Autobahn and were a little drunk on firewhiskey and then were arrested and sent to the highest security muggle prison in Europe and your dad the fabulous Harry Potter sent a special team of aurors to rescue you from the clutches of the muggles but by the time they had gotten there you had already broken out of the prison by a means known neither to muggle or wizard!?!?" she said this all in one breath as she stared with her huge blue eyes at James. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" With that she pointed down at her shirt where he was appalled to see his head printed in full color on her white t shirt. JAMES POTTER was written in scarlet letters across the chest. James' eyes widened in shock.

"IT'S JAMES!" came another voice. "Wow, you really got taller this summer, what two inches?" asked another girl who was also in ravenclaw. She was a sixth year too and James thought her name might be Alyssa.

"SHUT UP Alyson!" said the first girl. "I was here first, therefore I have rights to talk to him."

"I am the official president of the James Potter Fan Club, therefore you must obey my order to BACK DOWN!" James soon realized this for what it was, two overly obsessed girls and while he may have been flattered by something like this a year ago, right now it was just annoying. He decided to escape while he had the chance. Taking off at a sprint, he raced to the heads compartment at the front of the train hoping that his fanclub didn't come after him.

Finally reaching the compartment he threw the door open and slammed it behind him with a resounding click as he locked it and peeped through the small glass window to see if he had been followed. Still out of breath from the long spring and adrenaline he sighed resting his head against the door.

"What are _you_ doing here?" came a voice behind him. James once again startled by the person behind him spun around to be met with blazing green eyes.

"Oh, I just was…"

"Wondering if I would go out with you? How immature following me here and stalking me, ITS CREEPY POTTER!" Elaine Dridel had her hands on her hips. "Honestly, I can't even have one day in peace, to relish that I'm headgirl. I am urgggg!" she looked very upset. James wasn't exactly sure why.

"Actually, stop flattering yourself. I am here because I was escaping my new fanclub and I have heads duties. Meet your headboy," he said gesturing to the badge on his chest. Elaine rolled her eyes which were actually a lighter color bordering on blue.

"Haha, very funny James, now who did you steal it from?" she asked with an actual smile. "Teddy, of course, but really I can't believe he would agree to let you use his badge for a prank. You should go give it back to him, it's not very nice to steal.

"Actually I'm headboy," he answered unpinning the badge from his chest and handing it over to her for inspection. "It's authentic."

She looked it over incredulously before stating, "McGonagall finally fell off the deep end and into the loony pool. I can't believe this, there were so many more obvious choices."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. By brother put it as "she finally fell off her rocker." But I don't know if I've ever heard you insult a teacher before. Nicely put Dridel."

"Whatever Potter, I can't believe I'm stuck with you as headboy. You do realize I'm stressed out enough about these duties along with my studies and everything else. I don't need a slacker like you pushing the rest of the work onto me."

"Hey, we worked well together for the project. I didn't make you do all the work, we can do this Dridel. It will work. Besides, you think you're busy. I have a quidditch team to run too."

"True, only too true," answered Elaine looking off into the window as the scenery passed. "Well, I guess I'm in for even more work than I thought if you have quidditch too. And I guess I'll concede it's important to win. Prefects will be here in a few minutes." She passed the badge back to him and he could tell she wasn't satisfied in the least with him being headboy. He would prove her wrong. He was going to be a great headboy, the best in fact. If only he had been a prefect before and knew what they were supposed to do.

"So, how did she react?" asked Teddy as they headed back to the marauders compartment after the prefect meeting which Teddy had attended as the gryffindor seventh year prefect along with Victoire who had replaced Elaine as prefect. "She didn't exactly seem pleased by your presence at the meeting."

"She thought I stole it from you," answered James with a snort. Teddy cracked a smile.

"She thought you stole it? That's priceless."

"Then she insulted McGonagall saying and I quote, 'McGonagall finally fell off the deep end and into the loony pool."

"I've never heard her insult a teacher. She must be pretty stressed out about the responsibility of headgirl. I'm sure your presence didn't help calm her either. You don't exactly have that way with her," laughed Teddy. "So how long did it take to ask her out? Do I need to add another mark to the tally?"

"I'm over her, Ted. It's over, it's in the past. I didn't ask her. She was ready to jump at me with a no though. You could add that one for old times sake… rejected without even asking." Teddy laughed and they made it back to their compartment to meet up with Orion and Murphy just in time to pull a prank the first years, a harmless one really. Oh and to get some food off the cart.

"I'm surprised at you," said Elaine as James found her walking next to him on their way into the great hall among the mass of students coming out of the carriages and parading in for the feast. "No pranks on the train. I'm glad to see you are being responsible. For once in your life."

"Uhh…" answer James before Orion butted in to save him.

"It ain't over till it's bloody over! Ohh and a fat lady must sing!" Orion cackled as the marauders headed to their normal place at the gryffindor table smiling and laughing as Murphy recounted his summer.

It wasn't long before the first years paraded in to be sorted led by Professor Longbottom. James recognized a Weasley cousin or two mixed in with the bunch along with other familiar family friends. He took a nervous glance in Dridel's direction to see her scalding him with a penetrating look. She'd find out soon enough. And she did. After the first little boy was sorted he could practically feel the raging green stare at the back of his head as the room laughed and cheered at the same time as the little boy who had been sorted into hufflepuff took off the hat to reveal bright yellow hair. The next little girl sorted into gryffindor's hair changed into a bright scarlet as she was sorted while the slytherins and ravenclaws would later have green and blue hair.

It was an interesting twist on the color changing charm and was funny while at the same time not mean. The older students saw it as a funny thing that made the sorting a little more lively that year and the first years while at first had been a little upset had been excited and saw each other as all having the same thing in common and since they all had different color hair they were all on the same level.

Before the end of the feast James, Orion, Murphy and Teddy had begun discreetly shooting random color changing charms at people and pretty soon all the hufflepuffs had bright yellow hair and the ravenclaws blue, gryffindors red, and slytherins green. It was just cool to change your hair or have someone else do it for you. It added a little extra entertainment and merriment to the feast. Dridel still glared down the table at James every chance she got but for once he didn't let it get to him.

After dinner ended, the students poured out of the hall with the marauders lagging behind as usual, Murphy stuffing his pockets with some extra cookies to eat later in the dorm. James was surprised to see Dridel had hung around.

"McGonagall wants to see us. We have a meeting in her office," she told him still looking a little angry about the prank. James nodded at the other three marauders and followed Elaine.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked after they had wandered the first floor for a few minutes in silence.

"The Headmistress's office," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. James rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Have you ever even been to McGonagall's office?" She shook her head. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious since we are basically headed in the totally wrong direction. I guess it helps that I've basically spent half my time at Hogwarts in that lovely room." Elaine snorted in a very unladylike fashion but allowed James to lead her to the statue of the gargoyle which was the entrance to her office. James took a stab at the password and was surprised to see it hadn't changed from the year before.

They climbed up the stairs, Elaine looking around in curiosity before knocking on the door. Upon entering the office Elaine was still absorbing her surroundings as she had never seen the office before. McGonagall gestured for them to sit.

"Congratulations, both of you. I'm very pleased with the two of you. I've rarely had two brighter students, ever. You are certainly two of the best which is why I know you will be one of the best pairs of heads that Hogwarts has ever had in its long and colorful history." James was wondering if this was going to be an important speech or something he could zone out during. It was after the feast and he had eaten some turkey. "I wanted to give you some of the details of your position so here they are. First of all, you are in charge of the prefects and scheduling rounds and meetings. You are also in charge of planning the Hogsmeade trips. You will be working with Filch to make sure all of the permission slips are in too. You may assign detentions and take house points but may not give them.

"If I find you are abusing this power, of course there will be consequences. Your parents are very proud of you right now. You do not want to loose your positions and have them suffer too. You have no idea how proud they are of you right now, this would be a very opportune time to ask for money." James smirked while Elaine looked surprised. She wasn't used to the joking side of McGonagall.

"In any case you are also to organize all of the feasts and holidays and the annual Yule Ball and the Seventh Year Dance at the end of the year and graduation. You also must make speeches then. Yes, this seems like a lot of things to do and I know I'm probably forgetting plenty of duties but those are the main ones.

"However, this job also comes with some perks. You have your own common room, bathroom, and private dorms, along with access to Hogsmeade whenever you need to visit there for Head Duties. Try not to abuse this one James and just go for a drink at Three Broomsticks. Not that you aren't already in there every weekend that isn't a Hogsmeade weekend already. And don't act surprised I know. However, I must commend you on your display during the feast. The marauders did an excellent job providing some much needed entertainment. I was quite amused myself… my old grey hair liked to have the streaks of red I had Professor Flitwick charm into it. Don't they look nice?" She took off her hat to reveal her hair was now streaked with gryffindor red. "Very nice, it made the first years seem more comfortable and lessened the tension and anxiety of the ceremony. When the rest of the student body followed suit it also made them seem as if they belonged. Good work marauders. And don't act surprised, I taught the first marauders. I was surprised when you four came up with that though, quite ironic, James Potter, the second James Potter to be Headboy."

She looked at James for a few seconds, scrutinizing him carefully. He fidgeted under her hard stare and observed the portraits of the previous headmasters. As usual Professor Snape was glaring at him. James knew the deceased headmaster would have hated him merely for his name and then to top it off he was basically exactly like his grandfather whom Snape had hated too. Al said that the portrait liked him, well considering Al's middle name it wasn't a surprise. Dumbledore's portrait was staring at Dridel in a most unsettling way though. James couldn't help but notice the hard scrutiny that Dumbledore gave the girl, he looked angry, confused, and happy at the same time. It was odd, James usually had nice conversations with his portrait. Better than the insults traded with professor Snape.

"Well that's all, I suppose you should head to your dorm now, it's located in the seventh floor corridor behind the painting of the four founders. Your password should be something you agree on but for now it's "Unity". The founders quite like that one. Congratulations again, enjoy your return to Hogwarts." With that the two got up and left the room.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the two as they retreated through the door, remembering the first James Potter fondly. He had been perhaps her favorite student. One of them anyways, ohh, and Lily, she had been a darling. She was jolted out of her reverie by the voice of Dumbledore.

"Who was the headgirl?" he asked suddenly.

"Elaine Dridel, very nice girl, gryffindor," answered the woman turning to see the distressed look on the portrait's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, well, James Potter, how much he is like his grandfather," commented Dumbledore, his distress masked suddenly and the change in topic noted. "I would like to have a visit with Harry. If you wouldn't mind sending my portrait to him, Minerva. That would be, crucial," said Dumbledore still looking confused. "I need to speak with him, it is most urgent."

"Of course, of course," answered Minerva somewhat concerned. "I'll have Filch deliver you himself tomorrow. Harry Potter will be meeting with you tomorrow whether he wants to or not."

"He'll want to."

James and Elaine were meanwhile traveling from McGonagall's office to their new dorms. Elaine was secretly pleased that she wouldn't have to share a bedroom and bathroom any longer with the rest of the gryffindor girls, but somewhat miffed she would have to share a bathroom with Potter. As they were headed to the new dorm James smirked when he saw her.

"Meow!" Elaine stiffened as any good student did when cornered by Mrs. Norris. James grinned, stupid cat.

"Aw my precious kitty, have you found students out of bed already, it's only the first day?" came the sweet voice of the oh-so-familiar Filch from around the corner. The caretaker rounded the corner and smiled a malicious grin, showing off his yellow crooked teeth. "Well if it isn't James Potter, out of bed on the first day of school? Sneaking out with the girlfriend for a snog? I don't think so Potter. I guess that means your first detention of the year. It's past curfew but you didn't miss your record, it's the first day, still before midnight and you already have your first detention. Big surprise."

"Actually Professor, I'm just coming from the Headmistress's office. I had a heads meeting with her and Dridel." Filch stared blankly at James not fully understanding the excuse. "I'm headboy, so I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me after hours since I am required to do rounds periodically and such. I'm just headed to my new dorm." James smirked as he watched Filch's face fall and his eyes shoot to the badge on James' chest.

"McGonagall has finally lost it! I'm not taking this! This is unacceptable! YOU are NOT Headboy!" and with that temper tantrum, Filch stalked past them in a rage toward McGonagall's office still muttering. "Bloody Headboy, should have been friggin expelled years ago!" James cracked a grin without noticing the corners of Elaine's mouth twitch also.

Upon reaching the Head's dorm located behind the portrait of the founders the two were faced with the dilemma of thinking up another password. Eventually they agreed on hinkypunk. Once this was settled the Portrait swung open to reveal their new common room.

"Wow, when McGonagall said perks she wasn't bloody kidding," murmured James looking at the room through the archway. Decorated in luxurious red and gold similar to the gryffindor common room, the large oval shaped room had a high domed ceiling and large floor to ceiling bay windows set into the two shorter walls. Along the long wall facing the door was a gigantic fireplace which while at the time didn't hold a flame, promised future warmth. The walls not open to windows were covered in extremely high bookshelves that required a ladder to get to the top shelves. In between the fireplace and the windows were two doors, one on either side leading up to what they presumed would be their bedrooms.

The curtains, carpet, and sofas were luxurious scarlet materials with gold tassels and designs on the curtains and golden throw pillows and rugs around the room. The furniture, which there seemed to be a lot of for two people was all dark rich woods matching the bookcases. There were a few sofas, some cozy armchairs and a coffee table around the fire while across the room was a chessboard with some chairs next to the window while on the other side of the room was small table and chairs that seemed for dining purposes. James absently wondered about room service. There was a lot of empty space and the room was very very large, too large for the two of them. It was perhaps half the size of the common room which was big enough for about 150 students to fit comfortably.

James instinctively went to the side that was normally the boys staircase and climbed up the staircase that was through the open archway to find a door with a nameplate reading James Potter. Opening the door he found the perfect bedroom. Somehow it was as if it was exactly the room he wanted. The walls were covered in quidditch posters of his favorite teams with a large window and balcony against the outer wall. There was a fireplace with the mantel covered in pictures of his family and friends. The four poster bed was draped in the scarlet and gold of gryffindor with the nightstand next to it already set up with an alarm clock and some pictures of his family that he had packed in his trunk. The open armoire already contained his robes which were hanging neatly and he presumed the rest of his clothes were folded in the drawers of the dresser. His books were all ordered on a few shelves above the desk that already contained his things. His school bag was hanging next to his cloak on a hook behind the door and his quidditch things and trunk were all in perfect places.

Just to make sure that no one had read his mind somehow, James snuck over and peeked under the bed relieved not to find a stash of sweets. He would have to supply that for himself but if it had been there he would have been a little freaked out.

He then noticed a door which he decided to open only to find the biggest, most beautiful bathroom he had ever seen. He had seen the prefect bathroom but this one's swimming pool bathtub was even bigger and had amazingly large windows that allowed on to look out over the Hogwarts grounds. It was expected since this was one of the tallest towers of castle no one would be able to see in this window. It was probably charmed so you couldn't fly up to it and see in either.

Suddenly Elaine popped in from a second door to the bathroom, her eyes wide with shock already and getting wider by the second. "This place is pretty much amazing," she said to him. "I really can't believe it."

"Me either, this is basically nice enough for a ton of people but it's just us sharing this and the common room. I'm sure your room is amazing." He looked past her to see a room decorated in deep purples and blues that seemed to fit her personality. He didn't want to pry too much but at a glance it looked similar to his room, just girlier.

James let Elaine get ready for bed and went back into his room getting out his invisibility cloak. Time for a visit with the marauders. In no time at all he was in his old dorm which now seemed emptier with the missing bed. The three boys however weren't very surprised about the head dorm situation, just that James was the one staying there. They went out for a night of marauder reunions in the shrieking shack. It was a bit crazy and they slept in the bright kitchen until morning.

The next morning the boys went for breakfast in the hall to receive their schedules from Professor Longbottom. Surprisingly, well not really considering it was the same classes, they had the same schedules as the year before. The four boys trekked off to their first class of the day, NEWT Transfiguration.

A week later the boys were sitting in the Heads common room listening to Murphy telling them about his divination class.

"So then Professor Firenze comes up to me while I'm sleeping and rudely awakens me. He was bloody pissed that I was sleeping through his class on predicting things in the near future, whatever. Anyways so I asked him if I could make an accurate prediction he would leave me alone? So I said, 'I predict' in this mystical foretelling voice like Trelawney used to do, 'that Murphy Finnigan will fall asleep again in this class." The boys roared with laughter. "And while Firenze wasn't impressed, my prediction did come true within the matter of a few seconds." Orion was gasping for breath on the ground when the door to the common room opened up to reveal Elaine.

"WHAT are _they _doing here Potter?" she asked in an annoyed voice. James looked at his friends who had stopped laughing and looked a bit scared.

"I invited them to come in for a bit of studying," he said. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"SUREE. Studying."

"Really Dridel, who shoved a broom up your arse!" retorted Orion who was pissed to see her interrupting their fun and being rude. James turned to him, a bit angry at the language while Teddy looked to Elaine apologetically.

"Black, five points from gryffindor for disrespectful language toward the head girl."

"Fine James, but let's get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can stand the company. How can you stand living here?" The four boys left filing out of the room headed to their dorm. They were laughing again in no time.

The second weekend of the school year was when James decided to hold try outs for the gryffindor quidditch team. The try outs went well with him placing Lily on the team along with a sixth year boy named Raymond Partil. The rest of the positions remained filled but he had honestly taken the two best chasers which he was happy to see included his sister.

Lily had been quite ecstatic about making the team, hugging James ferociously in the locker room afterwards. "Hey, you earned it," he had told her with a smile. She had whirled through the door doing a victory dance all the way back to the gryffindor common room. Smiling he had shouldered his broom and wondered what Murphy was going to do about the three Potters on the team when he announced the games.

A week later the first Hogsmeade trip was upon them which Elaine and James had set up with the prefects during their weekly meetings. The marauders were surprisingly in the library but unsurprisingly researching for a prank. Orion was as usual pretending to look for something while Teddy did all the real work and Murphy slept. Ever since first year he still hadn't lost the habit of sleeping for the first month or so of school. He still claimed it wasn't his fault that Ireland's time zone messed him up. He had floo-lag, but now it was apparation lag considering he had apparated from Ireland to London this year. James was suffering girl problems.

"I mean, I really want to ask a girl to go to Hogsmeade with me. I've just never really asked anyone besides Dridel on a date very much and I don't know what to do. I mean it was always the same with Dridel, ask her and she says no, inevitably, but with another girl I just don't know how I'm going to go about it. Sure I asked girls to dances but, Hogsmeade…." He trailed off. Orion grinned, glad he didn't have to pretend to be researching anymore.

"Well here's what you do, you go up to a pretty girl. You say, 'Hi, I'm James Potter and I wana take you on a date.' She then says 'OH JAMES! Let's go snog like mad!'" James rolled his eyes while Teddy cracked a smile. "Look I'll show you. See that pretty ravenclaw sixth year. I've been meaning to ask her if she wants to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me. Watch the master at work." Orion got up and puffing his chest out strutted over to the raven haired girl that was sitting a few tables away.

"Hey, Kate, how are you doing today baby?" he purred.

"Hello Orion, I'm just studying for a transfiguration test." She smiled up at him.

"Well that sounds boring," he said with a smirk. She nodded with a shrug. "Well it's a good thing I brought my library card cause I'm gonna check you out," he waggled his eyebrows as he said this. Kate, the brainy ravenclaw for all her brains giggled and blushed. "Comon, let's go take a walk by the lake."

"Okay, sounds fun," she answered still blushing.

"What do you say about going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He asked.

Turning redder than before she stammered out a yes as Orion gathered up her books and led her out of the library. As they reached the door Orion turned around and gave James a thumbs up sign and a wink.

"Urg… he makes it look so much easier than it is. Check you out, hahaha. We don't even use library cards here," groaned James still unsure of himself and knowing he wasn't the same type of ladies man that Orion was. He was a charmer but not that good.

"That was cornier than the cornbread at dinner two nights ago," added Murphy.

Teddy laughed before adding, "I thought you were asleep." Murphy shrugged and laid his head back down. "I predict Murphy will fall asleep again," Teddy said causing James to crack a smile. "And I didn't even take Divination! Ohhh I'm a seer!"

"Who should I ask?" said James looking around the library only to settle his gaze on a tall slim redheaded ravenclaw seventh year across the room. Teddy followed his gaze and nodded his approval. James bravely got to his feet and headed in her direction, his steps barely faltering when she looked up with her blue eyes to see him. He had several classes with her, considering she was a ravenclaw. She was in his charms, potions, arithmancy, and herbology classes if he remembered correctly. He realized she must also be taking NEWT Astronomy as she had a complicated star chart in front of her.

"Hey Vivian," he taking a seat across the table from her. "How are you?"

"Good, just studying up for astronomy. It's my favorite class but the tests are wretched. I guess it's a trade off, good subject, horrid tests."

"Hmm, well would you mind letting me cut into your study time this weekend? I know you're a ravenclaw and all, but I know that even ravenclaws like to have fun in Hogsmeade."

"So are you asking me to Hogsmeade?" she asked her eyes bright with contained excitement. James nodded with a hopeful smile. "In that case I would love to ditch these charts and go on a date with you. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about I pick you up in the Ravenclaw common room about ten thirty?"

"That sounds great," she answered happily shining her white teeth at him. The bell rang signaling that their free period was over. "I'll see you later in Charms then?" James nodded as she hurried off to the astronomy tower and he went back to the table to get his things before going to the great hall. He wanted to get there early for dinner so he could go to practice and get a few extra laps in around the quidditch field before the rest of the team arrived.

The next day, James was going over his Herbology notes in the heads common room while he wondered why he had taken the class again. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal one of the motivating factors of his taking the class back in sixth year. Oh yeah, Dridel. She looked a little upset or stressed. Normally he left the common room when she arrived but he wasn't really in the mood to go upstairs. His body was sore from the hard practice the day before and he felt he didn't have to avoid her like a child.

She sat down in one of the armchairs simply staring off into space for a few minutes. He couldn't help opening his mouth. "Hey Dridel," he addressed her causing Elaine to snap out of her trance.

"I won't go to Hogsmeade with you." She responded this immediately and he felt bad for causing her to be so defensive around him all the time. Did she honestly believe that was all he ever wanted to say to her.

"Actually I already have a date with Vivian McKinnon. But I wanted to tell you something else."

"Oh," said Elaine blushing a little. "I see, well, I'm sorry, jumping to conclusions and all."

"It's okay. Knock knock," he said causing her to look at him strangely. "You say who's there?" he told her.

"I know what you're supposed to say," she snapped. He stared at her pointedly until finally she responded, "Who's there?"

"You know."

"You know who?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, Voldemort is dead!" She smiled at James letting out a short laugh. James smiled, happy he had cheered her up a bit. He wasn't oblivious.

"I needed that."

"Yeah, what's wrong. You're not normally so… glum," he said knowing that she normally was around him but it usually took longer than one second for her to look upset after being in the same room as him.

"Well, Prewitt just told me I failed the first transfiguration test of the year. It's not exactly my best subject, never has been. However a NEWT in transfiguration is required for Healing. I'm just a little upset about stupid grades. I need at least an E and right now I'm averaging a low A! URG!"

"I can help you with that. Transfiguration happens to be my best subject." Elaine rolled her eyes. "No really it is. You know how we just finished transfiguring small objects into small mammals. Watch this." He lazily pointed his wand at the sofa and it turned into a horse which looked around confused before it bent its head to munch on the carpet. Elaine gasped. James lazily changed the animal back.

"That was advanced Potter," she said looking at him with amazement. "How did you… we haven't done anything that difficult. EVER."

"I like the subject. It's natural for me. I'm not trying to show off or anything, I just read a lot of books on the side. My room has a personal collection of about fifty advanced transfiguration books I either brought at the beginning of the year or had my mum owl me. You're welcome to flip through them any time, but how about I tutor you during our Free Period Friday mornings. Orion and Murph have double muggle studies and Teddy likes to sleep in. I'm totally free."

"If you can teach me to do that as well as you can do that, I'll be getting O's in no time." Elaine smiled at James. "That would be very nice of you Potter, and I would appreciate it."

"Alright Dridel. See you in the morning but right now I need to study for that stupid Herbology quiz. I'm bloody horrible at anything that I can't get off by on pure talent and this requires tedious memorization. I hate to admit that I study but for this… well I do." He gestured to the Herbology notes and books he had on the coffee table and she nodded knowing they had a test the next day which was Friday.

The next morning he kept true to his word and tutored her in their common room for a good two hours, explaining all of the things she hadn't understood about the last test. Afterward she had smiled and thanked him for being so helpful. He had merely said it wasn't a problem and headed to the Great Hall to meet up with the marauders for lunch. He still had to study herbology considering he hadn't finished going over the last section of notes the night before.

The next day was James' first date ever and he was a bit nervous. Dressing carefully in jeans and t-shirt he had gotten in Spain with Orion he messed his hair up, making it extra messy. The second part wasn't exactly intentional, just a nervous habit. Making his way to the Ravenclaw common room he calmed himself by reciting the steps to becoming an animagus in his head. Ironically upon reaching the Ravenclaw entrance the question he was asked had the answer animagi. He spent the next twenty minutes in the Ravenclaw common room wondering if the door could mind read.

Finally a Vivian appeared at the top of the ravenclaw staircase with her red hair formed into perfect coppery curls and her blue eyes matching a bright blue shirt. Still being September and still warm meant that she was wearing a loose flower print skirt with blues greens and yellows in it. She smiled seeing James in the common room and glided down the stairs to meet him.

"Hello James," she said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm excellent, and I must say, you look… _very _nice," he said noticing the makeup and jewelry she was wearing to complete the look. If he wasn't mistaken she was also carrying with her the faint smell of perfume, something fruity. Normally he preferred flowery scents like lavender, rose, freesia, daisy, but the tart raspberry suited Vivian. Vivian blushed as he said this, a characteristic of red heads, he was used to it with so many in his family.

"So, shall we go then?" he asked holding out his arm. Vivian nodded and they walked down to the great hall where they passed filch and got a ride down to the village. In the carriage James asked her, "So where do you want to go first?"

"Oh, I was hoping to go to the book store and get a few things and since that's right next door to the Quality Quidditch Supplies I wouldn't mind if you went in and looked at brooms or whatnot. I'm a ravenclaw after all, just wanted to pick up some light reading material."

"Of course, that sounds like a really good idea. I realized that my subscription to Quidditch Monthly just ran out so I needed to stop by and pick up the latest issue and renew my subscription. Then I'll meet you back in the bookstore and I can read my magazine while you get your books."

"Perfect," she agreed as they reached the main street of Hogsmeade and the carriage stopped. James helped her down and they walked together to the two stores that were conveniently next door to each other.

James sat and read his magazine while she got her six books, all heavy ones that looked like they were about Astronomy or Charms, one looked suspiciously like a romance novel so maybe she wasn't all about studying and read some things for fun. When she had finished checking out, James was already at her side carrying the books as they left the store, his half read magazine in his back pocket.

"Where to next fair Vivian?" he asked holding the door open as he wondered what he was going to do with these stupid books.

"Uhh, well I was thinking that we could go to Three Broomsticks for some lunch and butterbeer. I'm a bit hungry and I know that they have the best meat pies this time of year."

"Good idea, because in case you didn't know, I'm always hungry." Vivian laughed at this and James finally came up with the idea to shrink the books and put them in his pocket so he didn't have to carry them around all day.

"Oh, that is clever James, I never would have thought of that," exclaimed Vivian noticing what he had done. "You should have been a Ravenclaw!"

"Me, a Ravenclaw? You actually have to like learning for that! I'm not big on studying… I skid by on talent alone most of the time. Although I do admit I studied for OWLs."

"Well you must be clever to pull all those pranks and to be headboy. I mean, how many OWLs must you have gotten? I got four Outstandings and the prefect in our house got five! Wilkes got six and we basically thought he walked on water, then again he did get a troll in Muggle Studies. I'm not sure if he didn't forget he had that one that day or something. He's not too bad in the class normally. As far as I know. How did you do on OWLs?"

"Wow, they were forever ago, I can't believe you remember all that. I only remember my grades anymore really," said James knowing that was a lie. He knew that Dridel had gotten nine Outstandings and an Excellent. "I remember getting two excellents, one in Astronomy, the other was in History of Magic. I can't believe he got a troll in Muggle Studdies though, that was ridiculously easy if I remember right. I know I got an O, even Orion got an E. He doesn't exactly try in that class, but then again he is taking it NEWT level. I'm pretty sure he's actually going to get an O on the NEWT. He's always rambling weird stuff about muggle computers and internet and hot babes online. I don't really get it."

"Oh, wow, well I guess Ravenclaws harp on grades a lot, it's just our nature. I guess maybe you're a gryffindor for a reason. Most ravenclaws would be too afraid to pull any of those pranks even though they would be clever enough to think them up."

"True, I'll get our orders in, how about you get a table," said James as they arrived at the pub. He headed to the counter where he ordered their meat pies and drinks. A butterbeer for Vivian and a firewhiskey for himself, in a butterbeer mug. He figured she wouldn't realize he was drinking it but he was in a firewhiskey mood today. It helped keep things off his mind. And he needed to keep focused on his date and not trivial things today.

The two chatted over the delicious lunch about a wide variety of topics, finding they had much in common. She loved quidditch too, her favorite team being the Holyhead Harpies, a team his mum had played for. They both thought Hagrid was hilarious in Care of Magical Creatures, but they also thought his lesson plans had been a bit, dangerous. They were both interested in how the quidditch cup for the year would turn out. They also had a similar sense of humor laughing at the same pranks and jokes that they remembered through the years. They even had the same favorite dessert at feasts. They liked the same books, the same teachers, it was so ironic. And the thing was neither one was simply agreeing with the other, it was genuine. The two stopped by Honeydukes on their way back to the castle where James bought Vivian a huge supply of chocolate frogs in exchange for the cards later.

"As long as I get to eat the chocolate part I'm fine. I don't really care about the little paper inside."

They headed back and he dropped her off at the common room making sure she had her books and chocolates before she left.

"We should hang out again some time," he said as he handed her the packages. "I had a really great time."

"Me too! It was a nice lunch and day out. Thanks for paying by the way, it was very gentlemanly of you."

"No problem," said James with a smile. She was uncommonly pretty as she smiled back at him and headed into the ravenclaw tower. He then headed off to find one of the marauders. Inevitably he ran into Orion first.

"How was your first ever date with the RR?"

"R.R.?" asked James.

"The Ravishing Ravenclaw. How was it?"

"Oh, good, she was really nice, we had a good time. We even had a lot in common. We ate at Three Broomsticks and went to the bookstore and Honeydukes."

"You went to the _bookstore? Really nice? A lot in common?_ What I really wanted to know was if she was a good snog!" exclaimed Orion flabbergasted at the description of the date. "Have I taught you nothing? Hold up, don't answer that."

"Sorry to disappoint, those are the juicy details."

"So are you going to take her out again? For real?"

"I don't know yet, maybe," answered James thinking it over. "I got to run, I want to finish up my charms essay before tonight. We're going to the sanctum still right?"

"Duh," drawled Orion. "I can't believe you're doing homework, let's go prank Farley."

"Ahhh," said James looking a little torn. "I really better go, maybe ask Murph?" Orion sighed and stalked off annoyed at the lack of entertainment in the area. However, it was mere minutes before a fifth year hufflepuff distracted him. Then he was fine.

**Hey, I am so excited I updated fast! YEAH! Amazing, IK! ONE WEEK AND HERE ARE YOUR BEAUTIFUL THIRTEEN PAGES IN WORD! That means review. If you love me I will have at **_**least**_** four more reviews by Sunday morning. That would be super amazing. And then if I do, you'll love me, I know it. You just will, I promise. Anyways, tell me what you thought of the seventh year storyline so far and all the jokes. Any suggestions for anything and any speculations about anything that's going to happen? I want feedback and of course reviews!!!!!! Oh, and take my new poll about which sequel I should write first! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Elaine Abbene**


	16. The Seventh Year II

**The Seventh Year II**

"So it seems as if our headboy cannot be bothered to show up for our meeting today, I guess we better continue without him," stated a rather annoyed Elaine to the group of prefects gathered in the Prefect common room for their weekly meeting. "The Hogsmeade trip was an outstanding success, thank you for all who helped plan it. Now, to the next order of business, I have patrol schedules for all of you, good job lately, McGonagall has said we are doing excellent and to keep it up. I personally have found the halls quite quiet recently but as the first years get settled in there will probably be more trouble. Umm…" she paused looking at her agenda sheet to make sure that she was covering everything she had wanted to say about that. "Oh yes, and any problems you have with your patrol schedules this week please try to work out among yourselves, trade or something. If all of you come to me first it's a big hassle and often if you and one of the prefects from your house switch it works out perfect so check with them before you bug me. Sorry if that sounds rude. And then the next big thing we have to plan is the Halloween feast and the Hogsmeade trip which is the weekend before. We need to decorate the hall for the feast and organize the menu for the feast. McGonagall said she might be up to doing something new this year, but we'll see." Suddenly James burst through the door.

"HEY! Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed rushing over to the circle of prefects. "I was talking to McGonagall."

"Oh no, don't tell us you got another detention?" interrupted Elaine sarcastically.

"Actually, Dridel, I was talking to her about hiring a band to play during the feast on Halloween. And she and I discussed it for a while and we agreed on one to have come."

"Oh," said Elaine taken back as all of the prefects looked at James. Albus was the first to speak up and ask who it was.

"So, who are you going to try and book?"

"Try? I already booked em little brother! We're having Three Cauldrons Down come for the Friday after Halloween!" The room exploded in chatter as the prefects started talking excitedly.

"I'M LIKE THEIR BIGGEST FAN!" exclaimed the fifth year slytherin girl a little too loudly. James winced at the high pitched scream.

"QUIET!" he shouted. "Now, since there will be a band we thought, McGonagall and I, that we could have a casual dance for the upper years, on the Friday after the feast. Since Halloween is on a Wednesday she thought that it would be best a few days after. We thought it would be nice to have it in the southern courtyard if it's nice. As long as it's okay with our headgirl of course. McGonagall thought I should run it by you too. It would take a bit more planning and decorating and such but she okayed it. It would be really casual, like a common room party with better music and less booze. If gryffindors know what I'm talking about." He winked at Teddy. Farley looked pissed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I think that surprisingly that sounds like a great idea," said Elaine after a few moments of silence as the prefects looked to her expectantly, afraid to speak. With that they exploded into cheers and excitement. "HOWEVER!" she said raising her voice over them and calming the ruckus. "All of us will have to cooperate. Halloween is less than a month away and we need to get things organized. I'm assigning all of you to committees right now. Hufflepuffs, you are in charge of the menu of the feast and the snacks for the dance. Organize this with the house elves. I'm assume since you're close to the kitchens this will be possible. I want a finalized menu for the rest of us to vote on by next meeting before you present it to the elves. Ravenclaws and Slytherins, you will be in charge of decorating the Great Hall the week of Halloween. This means helping Professor Hagrid with his pumpkins too, he has to bring a lot of those in. The look to be a good crop this year so they will be big! Gryffindors will decorate the courtyard on the day of the dance. Potter and I will be in charge of buying the supplies for the decorations ahead of time in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds like a plan!" said James smiling and clapping causing the rest to clap too. "However, I want to add that this needs to be kept quiet for the next few weeks. We don't need everyone getting all excited too early. We will announce it the week before the dance. This way people don't get the wrong ideas about it that it's a formal or anything like that. It's a casual dance for something interesting to do besides the feast. Only fourth years and up will be allowed to go."

"Yes, keep it quiet. And unless James has anything else to say?" He shook his head. "Okay, meeting adjourned. See you all next week." Elaine stacked her papers and looked over at James who was tying his shoe.

"Potter," she addressed him causing to whip his head around and run a nervous hand through his hair. "How did you get one of the most sought after Wizarding Bands in the country to agree to come to our Halloween casual dance?"

"My name's Potter isn't it?"

"True," said Elaine. "But, well, thanks. I didn't really expect you to do so much as headboy. It's surprising. But you're actually not doing a half bad job." James smiled. "This doesn't mean I'll go out with you or anything. Don't even ask."

"I wasn't going to," answer James.

"Well, uh, good."

"Yeah, are you still up for tutoring tomorrow? We have a transfiguration test in two weeks. I'm also tutoring someone else right now. Don't worry about it, I have time for both but I'm just trying to plan ahead."

"Oh, yeah tomorrow is still good. Who?"

"Oh just Lils, she's having problems with some stuff. She's in fourth year so it's nothing to me. She's like you, good at charms and potions. She's basically a genius at those two. I think she wants to be a healer or a quidditch player or maybe a charms inventor. Who knows. She's a fourth year." He smiled while he said this, thinking of Lily and her craziness. "Anyways, I'm running late, got to go because I promised I'd meet her in the common room at seven." Elaine watched him run off as she neatly stacked the papers and put them in her bag before heading back to her dorm to get her books. She had a monster of an essay due the next day in Charms.

"EWWW! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked Elaine. They were currently in Dunderfin's Decorations for All Occasions in Hogsmeade looking for decorations for the dance that was a week away. "I hate spiders." She shivered, obviously not from the cold as the cramped store was about a hundred degrees in a strange heat wave striking the region.

"So does my Uncle Ron, and all of his kids, and most of my cousins, so basically half the gryffindor house," commented James setting down the large spider that moved and wiggled like a real spider. "Perhaps they aren't the best idea. I don't know if many would appreciate it. Oh, those are nice though!" Elaine turned to see large pumpkin shaped paper lanterns that they could hang on string across the courtyard.

"Perfect, and look at these, these would be nice for the feast," she held up some cobweb stuff that looked as if it would hang nicely from the ceiling for effect. "Of course the normal bats and then pumpkins, and I thought, well, it's not entirely Halloween, but it's fall theme. What if we ordered some leaves to fall from the ceiling and then never quite land on the tables. It would be festive."

"Sounds good," said James absently as he flipped through a book of costume ideas for all ages and occasions.

"We'll get streamers and some of those nice lanterns and I think the courtyard will look really nice. Perhaps some cobwebs too."

"Sounds perfect, we've got this about planned right?" asked James.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the counter and order it all to be delivered tomorrow. Want to come with me?"

"Actually, I better get out of here," answered James. "As long as you're not going to have to carry all this I'll be off. I have to uh, see my sister."

"Ohh, tutoring," answered Elaine looking back down at the price of the lanterns and estimating how many she wanted to buy. They had a pretty generous budget from McGonagall. She looked up at he was already gone. At least he had helped her. The store was so overwhelmingly cluttered she wasn't sure she could have even found any of the Halloween things.

"Look at this!" exclaimed James excitedly plopping down a huge book in front of the marauders.

"What the fuck is this? It's a book full of stupid costumes. Look it's a bunnysuit!" said Orion.

"Uhh, James, what does this have to do with anything?" asked Murphy.

"Our Halloween Prank! It's perfect! We transform everyone's clothes into Halloween costumes that won't charm back until the person has trick or treated to all of the Teacher's offices! It's perfect! It will be a blast!"

"HA! I haven't trick or treated since I was ten!" laughed Murphy.

"Yeah, before Hogwarts I went every year with my gran," exclaimed Teddy now flipping through the pages of costumes.

"Yeah, it will be great, we put a spell on their robes as they come into the hall, we can do it under the invisibility cloak and then we lay out the rules that the spell wears off after trick or treating. The teachers have to pass out candy. We even will get candy! Oh!" exclaimed Murphy.

"Actually I was thinking about a spell for everyone at once. It would be hard but we could develop one. It wouldn't be that hard to do something like the door charm from first year either. Then we wouldn't have to worry about logistics of charming every Hogwarts student."

"BRILL!" exclaimed Teddy. The three looked at Orion who was now looking at the costume book and hadn't said a word.

"What do you say Padfoot?" asked James.

"Well, I'm only agreeing on this on one condition." The boys looked at him expectantly. "We're only doing this if all the sixth and seventh year girls have to wear costumes like this!" He turned the book around to display a picture of a sexy cat costume with a young witch wearing a very short minidress with tall leather boots and a tail coming out from behind her and pointy cat ears on her head and whiskers painted on her face and a cute black nose. Black fishnets covering her legs and long black painted nails finished the costume. Orion flipped the page to show a devil girl in a similar outfit and flipped it again to show a ballerina and again to show rock star witch, and other to show an Indian. There were plenty of skanky costumes to keep the marauders entertained for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I agree. I want to see Victoire in that!" blurted out Teddy before covering his mouth. James looked at the angel costume that had wings and a floating halo and pale white slippers. At least it wasn't a bikini.

"Okay, my cousin can wear that and I won't be too upset. As long as you didn't want her to be the mermaid." The boys laughed picking who would be the sexy cowgirl and who would be ladybug, the bee, little red riding hood, Mrs. Clause, Cleopatra, an assistant Healer, a Greek goddess, a gypsy, a flapper, a circus person, a pirate, and more.

"So where do you want to go first?" asked James with a smile. He and Vivian were on their second date in Hogsmeade the weekend before Halloween. The entire village was decked out in festive decorations and they had just arrived.

"Ohh! Shrieking Shack!" she said excitedly. "It's the most haunted building in Britain. Quite legendary."

"Yeah, perfect for the season," said James laughing at a private joke because he knew the true history of the shack. He had also spent the night there Friday. With the marauders, prank planning.

"So, what's your favorite holiday?" asked Vivian.

"Uhh," said James thinking the question over, Valentines Day was Elaine's Birthday, no, Christmas was too obvious, besides it meant that stupid ball, Halloween was fun, but no. "April Fools of course! What good prankster doesn't love that wonderful day?"

"Of course, well, I'm partial to Christmas. It's my favorite, nice big family gatherings, warm houses, great food, presents, what isn't to love!?"

The date went well, going to the shack, then to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and then the Hog's Head for some food. Three Broomsticks was too crowded before they went to Honeydukes. There, James as the great date he was bought Vivian a great deal of chocolate.

"Hey James," he turned to see Elaine with his cousin Victoire. Their dates must be over because they were just hanging out.

"Having a good time with _Vivian?_" asked Victoire with a mischievous smirk. "Maybe I should tell her some stories about you when you were little. Perhaps the time you were caught trying to ride your dad's godfather's motorcycle." James frowned and looked at Vivian.

"Yeah, you guys look like you have been having a nice time," commented Elaine quietly looking at Vivian who was talking to someone in her house. Elaine turned away as Victoire started laughing hysterically.

"I just realized it! She's a redhead! Potters ALWAYS fall for redheads. I wonder who it will be for Al. And Lily, what will she do? She's a Potter, but, I don't know if it will be a redhead. HAHAHA!" Elaine turned back around at this comment to observe the flaming red hair of Vivian.

"Yes, she does have red hair, Potter, she suits you."

"Thanks, but looks like she's done, see you guys later. And don't go telling grandmum, she'll freak out, it's a little preliminary." James left the store with Vivian and they opted to walk back to the castle.

"So, I had a really nice time James," said Vivian.

"Me, too. It was fun."

"Can I be honest with you James?"

"Of course," laughed James wondering if she thought he would prefer she lie.

"Well, it's just, we get along so well, and you are just like, the seemingly perfect guy for me. Headboy, you're smart, Prankster, funny, hilarious actually, Amazingly athletic, quidditch captain and star of the team, and to top it off you're dashingly handsome, charming, and sweet."

"Why thank you but Elaine would be wincing at those words because they are guaranteed to go to my head and I'm arrogant enough."

"I don't understand it, but it's just, well James, to be honest I'm just not attracted to you like that. I feel like we are great friends, and we are perfect for each other on paper, but, well, I'm just not feeling it. We are too much alike and I just don't feel that special something when I hold your hand, and I feel so bad!" she rambled on and then eventually looked like she would cry.

"I feel," said James looking relieved. "Completely the same." She smiled. "I never have dated before, so I thought it was just me, but no. Friends?" He held out a hand with a smile.

"Yes, great friends," she answered hugging him. "The right girl is out there, and I'm sure the perfect guy for me is too. We just weren't meant for each other." They headed back to the castle eating their chocolates smiling and laughing again after the serious moments back there. James was relieved that he wasn't going to have to worry about his feelings for Vivian. She may be a redhead, but she wasn't for him.

"The decorations for the feast turned out nicely," commented Murphy looked at the decorations hanging above them. That was the cue. Dessert was over and people were just about ready to head back to their common rooms. Suddenly Marauder writing appeared in the sky above the great hall in flaming orange letters. "IF YOU WANT TO RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL STATE OF DRESS YOU MUST PARTICIPATE IN SOME HALLOWEEN FUN. TRICK OR TREAT TO ALL OF YOUR CLASSES IN ORDER TO HAVE YOUR COSTUMES RETURN TO YOUR ROBES! TEACHERS GO AHEAD AND PASS OUT CANDY IN YOUR ROOMS. ENJOY YOUR CANDY AND HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" People who had been engrossed in the writing looked down to see their clothes had changed into entirely different costumes. James looked down the table to see his cousin Rose as a princess, even her hair had been done up in a royal style. Ironically Rose and Albus's best friend Scorpius was a rather dashing looking prince. His sister Lily was a model while his brother looked basically the same except for the large lighting bolt on his head and the change of his glasses shape.

"Who am I?"

"You're Harry Potter you twat!"

"Ohh!"

"His cousin Victoire down the way was an angel, her long blond hair allowing her to play the part well. ShiShi Yang was Cleopatra while Sarah Albright was a scary and sexy looking Vampire. James smirked as he noticed her boyfriend Frank was Dracula. Christina Dingle, ever the ditz, was fittingly a French maid while Erin Lampert was a 1920's flapper in a short yellow dress. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table he was pleased to see Pirate Vivian waving at him next to a very sour looking Dorina Marchbanks, Ravenclaw Prefect and now resident mermaid.

Other costumes, besides the somewhat scandalous seventh and sixth year ones were hilarious. There was an entire flock of slytherin first years that were wearing full bunny suits while a bunch were clowns and there was a few particularly hilarious third year cows with udders on their bellies. There were several princesses, princes, banshees, grim reepers, spiders, headless horsemen (complete with horses), quidditch players, ballerinas, rock stars, superheros, animals of all kinds from dogs and lions to birds with feathered wings and frogs.

James turned to Orion who was currently a dashing French Musketeer and then to Teddy who was a half morphed werewolf. Murphy of course was a quidditch player for who else but Ireland and James was a…

"I thought I was going to be a auror!"

"We thought this would be more entertaining," commented Orion with a laugh.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be Robin Hood," said James rolling his eyes. "Come hither Little John!" He pointed his wand at Orion whose costume changed into one similar to James' current one.

"Jerk," murmured Orion switching his costume back

"POTTER!" James whirled around wincing as he saw the blazing green eyes.

"You look damn Hot Dridel. Who knew you had a body under those robes!" laughed Orion. "Green really suits you. Can I call you TINK?"

"HAHA the boy who never wanted to grow up. Even if you wanted to you couldn't Black." Elaine's brown hair fell in waves about her bare shoulders and she was sporting a bright green dress complete with wings and little pointed toe green slippers with puffs on the end. Definitely a little wood sprite.

"Aww Lainey!" pouted Orion. "I'm a musketeer."

"No, you're not Black," she said pointing at his costume which indeed was Little John again. Orion scowled at James.

"Potter, this is ridiculous, you can't honestly think everyone will comply with your demands and just go trick or treat!" she exclaimed.

"Look around Dridel. Looks like everyone's basically cleared out, the teachers especially. Trick or treat! Now, personally I like your outfit, but you might not want to wear it all week. Go get some candy from McGonagall. She's passing it out with Prewitt. I saw her laughing. She loves it! Besides, who said the Marauders were responsible?"

"No one had to say it James," inserted Victoire entering the conversation. "We all knew the moment your stupid words appeared in the air above the Head table."

"Come trick or treat with us, we want to get as much candy as possible," said Teddy. "It'll be fun girls. The first years are already running around getting as much candy as they can."

"YEAH! It's our job to steal it from them! You know the phrase, it's like stealing candy from a first year!" barked Orion. Taking off at a sprint he barely heard James shout after him that he wasn't to take candy from any first years. James would later regret these words as he had said nothing about second years.

"Come on, the candy is good, Murphy ordered it and he has the best sweet tooth. It's all honeydukes!" said Teddy convincingly.

"AHAH! I knew you were responsible!" exclaimed the angered Pixie.

"Duh, when isn't it us?" said James rolling his eyes. "If it wasn't us you would have reason to be concerned. We're the good pranksters. Besides a little trick or treating will be good for you. Besides if you're in the midst of everything you'll be able to keep anything from getting out of hand. You can yell at all the little firsties for running in the corridors!"

Elaine sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Let's go see Slughorn in the dungeons and work our way up."

"GREAT IDEA!" exclaimed Teddy. "Slughorn is passing out cauldron cakes! My favorite!"

The group went trick or treating to their many classes, not getting done until after midnight when after they finally visited Prewitt and McGonagall's transifiguration classroom and gotten their chocolate frogs did their costumes change back into their school uniforms. They however still had a stash full of cauldron cakes (Slughorn), licorice wands (Flitwick), Bertie Bots Beans (Firenze- you wanted to be able to predict the flavor!), Sugar Quills (Binns), Peper Imps (Jones), Fizzing Wizbees (Sinistra), Muggle candies such as Hersheys and sweet tarts and skittles from Smith. There was even more but that was just some of the sweets the group had collected. The Marauders high Fived and laughed over their last successful Halloween Prank.

"Wow, it's going to take me forever to eat all this! This must have cost a fortune!" exclaimed Elaine as they went back to their Heads dorms. "Enough candy for the entire school!"

"The ministry chipped in," murmured James. "I convinced them to give us money for a school event. I didn't exactly say what. And then Honeydukes donated about half of it because we support their business so much. My uncle George also funded the other fourth of it. The bags have WWW on them. Advertizing. He also has a ton of nieces, nephews, and children at Hogwarts. They had a good Halloween. And when I explained it was a prank, well, he was a notorious prankster in his days here. The swamp in the charms corridor is something he left behind. He still is a prankster now that I'm thinking about it."

"Sorry I yelled at you," said Elaine. "This was actually a good idea. It really promoted unity and was good fun…. Except the costumes, for the older girls. That was a bit inappropriate. But I'll let it slide Potter."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Potter," said Elaine turning and going through the archway up to her room.

"Goodnight, Dridel."

The next day classes were long and tiring but since both teachers and students were tired from the late activities the night before, it wasn't so bad. The next day was abuzz with excitement for the dance that night and finally it was the afternoon before the dance.

The prefects along with James and Elaine were all getting the courtyard ready for the dance. The weather had turned out to be perfect for the event, with an unusual warmth for the season and a clear evening. Dinner that night was full of anticipation and most of the older students left early to go get ready.

James and the marauders got ready in the gryffindor dorm. James wore a pair of dark jeans and a black button down shirt. It was causal but looked a little nicer than Murph who was just wearing a pair of sweats and a quidditch shirt. He wasn't really planning on any "lady-killing" for the night. Orion was. If his overpowering cologne and perfectly styled hair gave any indication, Orion had a few girls in mind for the evening. His pale grey shirt matched his eyes which were twinkling with a jocular glow.

"James!" exclaimed Lily. Her bright red hair had been curled and she was wearing a pair of tight fitting black pants and turquoise shirt.

"Are you wearing that?' asked James looking at his sister. She didn't exactly look like a fourth year. She was only fourteen! Black tight fitting pants and that moron Slytherin Prince who couldn't keep his eyes off her would have more difficulty than usual.

"Yes, I am. I look good."

"Are you wearing make up?" She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Lily, I think you should go change."

"And do you want me to put on a pink shirt with my favorite animal on it?"

"That would be nice," said James picturing a top she used to wear that had a purple unicorn on it.

"JAMES! You're so incorrigible! I'm wearing this! I'm not eleven anymore and I don't need constant looking after like I am!" she said angrily.

"Fine, but no dancing with any nasty boys." She gave him a look. "Please?" She rolled her eyes but smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"See you at the dance!"

"URGG!" moaned James looking after her as she walked out of the portrait hole. Suddenly Al appeared at his side.

"You keep an eye on the dance floor and I'll keep an eye on the door. She won't dance with anyone we don't want her to without one of our friends cutting in, and she won't leave with anyone without us following. Deal?"

"Fine, but I'll watch the door. Especially watch that slytherin. He is always staring at her when I tutor her in the library. Nasty git."

"I think that we should be more worried about him," said Al pointing across the room at a tall fourth year gryffindor with dark brown hair and a cocky grin. "You aren't around the common room, but he noticed Lily this year. I've been forcing him to keep his distance a bit, but he's not one to intimidate easily. He is a Prewitt. Distant cousin on mum's side, but distant enough for him to have a major thing for Lils. Hits on her all the time, luckily she doesn't like him very much. I think last time he tried to talk to her she told him he had a bugger in his nose. Turned redder than a Phoenix he did."

"I'll keep an eye on him, but also that other one."

"Deal."

The dance was a tremendous success with the famous wizarding band Three Cauldrons Down performing to a loving audience who danced the night away. The dance floor was constantly crowded while the food and drinks were a hit. The decorations finished the look, transforming the everyday courtyard into a dazzlingly haunted stage for the party. James kept a careful eye on the doors and did a little charm just to make sure he would know when Lily left.

He was casually leaning against the wall watching Orion dance with two fabulously pretty slytherins at once when he felt someone come and stand next to him.

"Hello Ellie," he said recognizing the scent of fresh flowers immediately. He could practically hear her smile next to him as he continued to stare ahead, noticing Vivian and Murphy dancing near Orion and the slytherins.

"Potter, I wanted to come over here and compliment you on the marvelous success."

"You're the headgirl, you deserve some credit too."

"Yes, but well, as much as I hate to admit, you came up with the idea, you did more than your share of the planning and work involved in tonight. It was a job well done. You have exceeded my expectations for you beyond anything I ever could have dreamed for this year."

"Thank you."

"Would…" said Elaine pausing as she watched the band begin transitioning the song. "When…"

"Dridel," said James interrupting her. "How about a dance of celebration? The band's about to play your favorite song." James looked over at her to see she was dressed in a sleek short purple dress with a deep V neck and flowy sleeves and black leggings under it. Her sparkly black high heels added a few inches to her short stature and the makeup she wore emphasized her blue purple eyes. He winced, regretting asking her.

"Sounds like fun," she said with a flash of her bright white teeth. Taking her hand, he led her onto the dance floor and twirled her into a slow paced dance, one of the few slower songs by the band. He smiled when she asked, "How did you know this is my favorite song?"

"You would be surprised by how obsessed I was with you. I know more about you than you can imagine. It's actually a little creepy and I'm sorry."

"Like what?"

"Your favorite dessert is the layered pudding that is usually served on weekends but you also love banana crème pie and chocolate cake. You like mashed potatoes, broccoli, green beans, and carrots, but basically you don't like most other vegetables. You won't eat lamb or veel and you always complain when we eat pork. Your favorite subjects are Charms, Potions, and Ancient Ruins, but your favorite teachers are Prewitt, Longbottom, Sluggy, and Flitwick. You don't really like Crabe, even though you like the class. You like Prewitt and hate transfiguration. In fact, she may be your favorite teacher. You hated Care of Magical creatures and you thought that it was an entire waste of your time until Hagrid brought up that many magical accidents have to do with magical creatures and that there is an entire floor at St. Mungos devoted to patients relating Magical creatures. You like to wear purple, green and blue because they bring out your eyes and your eyes turn fabulously green when you're angry, blue when content, grey when you're confused, purple on the rare occasion that you're happy, and sometimes green, but I'm not sure what that means when you aren't angry yet. And there's more but those are just some of the more random things. It's all stuck in my mind, memories that deal with you. Sorry if you feel all studied now."

"No, just, okay yeah, that's weird you know most of that. Especially the part about Magical creatures because I never really told anyone how much I hated that class the entire first year we took it."

"Yeah, stalker, guilty." They danced in silence for a few more minutes before the song came to a close.

"Thanks for the dance James," said Elaine, her eyes getting wider after a second, perhaps because he didn't say anything.

"You're welcome Dridel." She smiled and walked toward the food while he returned to his dark post along the wall. He soon felt another person come up next to him. This time he knew it was Orion. The cologne was a bit of a giveaway.

"So, how's it going?" asked Orion.

"Good, watching out for Lils," replied James looking to his friend.

"Nice," drawled the second boy leaning against the wall lazily watching the crowd for girls. "Saw you dancing with you-know-who."

"Yeah, I don't know why I asked her. Stupid stupid stupid, you know? I'm going to be stuck trying to get that stupid lavender smell out of my head for days. I think… I don't know. She's…. crazy," said James referring to how insane he felt when around her. He never felt like he was rational or his logical self when inebriated by her presence. He couldn't exactly say that to Orion though.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Orion looking to Elaine who was talking to Victoire by the drink table and slapping herself on the forehead repeatedly. "Beauty and brains, a wicked combination in a girl. Practically perfect. However, there was obviously no room left over for sanity." James glared and him. "You can't have everything!" Orion walked away laughing leaving a smirking James behind.

**For everyone who reviewed, Phanaticly, dbrayni1, Godrico Gryffindor, and Teacher123, well you are the reason this chapter is up. I was hinting that if I got four reviews before today I would update again. If you read my profile I came out and said it! Well I did! Yeah! So you're welcome. Perhaps another bunch of reviews, hopefully a lot more this time will have me update again. This is my fabulous Halloween prank and I hope you liked it. I have had this prank coming for a while now, so yeah, sorry it came out closer to Christmas and thanksgiving. But anyways next chapter should have the yule ball and Christmas vacation and all that fun stuff in it. Tell me what you thought and everything. REVIEW and take my POLL! **

**Lots of Love**

**Ellie**


	17. The Seventh Year III

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! REVIEW BY SUNDAY DEC 14th!!!!!!**

**The Seventh Year III**

Four boys sat in the heads common room on a brisk November Saturday. One had his blue-haired head bent over a large book on his lap while another had conjured a magical hoop which he was tossing a quaffle through and then summoning it back to him. It was miraculous nothing had blown up but they were simple charms. The third was laying miserably on the couch with a cold cloth pressed to his forehead and sighing dramatically while the fourth nodded every few minutes.

"Yes, your poor sob story of a life," concede the fourth to the third.

"Yes, indeed, my poor sob story! Now I have to be all over the papers now that that Skeeter bitch got her hands on that juicy tidbit!" He gestured wildly and the damp cloth came off his forehead which he resolutely picked up and slapped back on in a dramatic huff.

"So let's see, it's really not that bad. 'James Alphard Black the Third Chosen One!" said James to Orion. "So your dad could have been the famous dude to save the wizarding world had my dad been unable to do it and then the duty would have been his or Neville's, er Professor Longbottom."

"That's just it! Why are people making a big deal! It's like he's some sort of new celebrity and now they want to know all about him. When the prophecy came out years ago Neville's family got tons of publicity and his crazy parents had their bloody pictures in the newspaper! What does that mean? Does that mean that I'm going to be followed around! Thank you very much I would rather not be in the newspaper! I just found out who my grandfather is and now it's like a life changing thing. I wanted it to be more like… oh, Sirius Black is my grandfather. That's nice, let's move on now! Now it's like I'm expected to do all these great things, be this wonderful person, live in the lime light for a while. I just want to be me. I want to be able to do stuff and not have my detention record in the newspaper! Which is for the record a good 679!"

"How do you think I have felt every day of my life?" asked James with a dark look. Orion at least had the sense to look sheepish. "It's hard to be under public scrutiny, but I'm sure that it won't last long. Neville's family was only in the paper for about a year, he wasn't focused on too much. It was just a filler anytime they had no news. Something interesting to dwell on for a while."

"Yeah, well you know what I think? I think that those stupid gossip columnists and their junk papers need to get out of town."

"I'll agree. Once there was this horrible picture of me on the front page of Witch Weekly where I had just lost a tooth and my grandmum still has it on the fridge at home. And yeah, I really wish that didn't exist."

"Thanks for having this chat with me James, I feel a lot better. It's nice to know you've been through the same shit."

"No problem, that's what best mates are for."

"You know, the best thing about this all is?"

"OH HERE IT COMES!" interjected Teddy.

"The chicks are digging it!" laughed Orion cracking a smile for the first time that morning. "I think I've had like.. oh three proposals of marriage from the third years and younger while the older girls have been eying me like a piece of candy from Honeydukes."

"They already looked at you like a piece of candy before all this happened," interjected a new voice. The four boys looked up to see Elaine sweeping through the room in a long red set of robes with her hair up in a delicate bun and with a few curling tendrils falling around her face. "It's not like they haven't been since what, fifth year? When your voice changed. Honestly Black, it's not like this is a new development." Elaine ran up the stairs to her room disappearing. The boys looked at each other and Orion shrugged.

"The lady's right. Guess you weren't made head girl for nothing Dridel!" he called up the last part toward Elaine's room as she jogged back down the stairs with her scarf and gloves in hand.

"Where are you going?" asked James seeing that she was bundled up.

"Uh, to Hogsmeade," answered Elaine. "The girls and I asked permission to go buy dresses for the upcoming Christmas Ball, and of course it's still a month away and the prefects haven't even really started planning it but we wanted to get our dresses now, before it's too late and the nicer ones are gone."

"Oh," said James. "The meeting to start planning that is on Monday right?"

"Yes, well, I'm off! Toire is already waiting and she's so impatient. I can't believe how cold it is already! Bye Black, Finnigan, Teddy, Potter!" she said acknowledging the boys and rushing out.

"URGH! The girls are all going to Hogsmeade! They could have bloody well told me! No wonder all my meetings got cancelled for this morning!"

"Meetings?" asked Murphy to Orion.

"Err…."

"He means snog sessions," smirked Teddy as he looked up to see Orion's face turn slightly red.

"No I didn't mean… okay… caught me."

"So that's what put you in such a bad mood that you had to come complain to me for the past hour?" asked James looking furiously at Orion.

"Err… will you be mad if I say yes?" James looked angry for about a second more before loosing control of his face and cracking up laughing. The other three laughed too before settling down.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked James.

"Well, we do have that big test on Monday that I was going to study for tomorrow, but we could study a while today. You wanted some help, right Longears?" Muphy nodded at Teddy but looked a little disinterested in studying. "Want to come to the library with me and study?"

"Ah, I can't, I'm allergic," said Orion dejectedly.

"To the library? That's never stopped you before when you've gone to plan pranks or flirt with a pretty girl. I've seen you snogging in the shelves," said Teddy.

"No, to studying," said Orion as James burst out laughing.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade? We can sneak in through Honeydukes, go to Three Broomsticks and then when the girls are done shopping we'll probably see them because they'll stop in for some butterbeer," said Murphy after the boys stopped laughing. He hadn't really wanted to study all that much.

A few hours later the boys had indeed surprised the gryffindor girls by meeting them at Three Broomsticks and paying for their drinks. Orion was on his third firewhiskey and entertaining the girls with a story of how he and James and gone for a swim in the canals of Venice over the summer and disgusted some muggles quite thoroughly. The story sent Victoire Weasley, Sarah Albright, Elaine Dridel, ShiShi Yang, Erin Lampert, and especially Christina Dingle into gales of laughter. Soon Christina and Orion were flirting while Teddy, Victoire, Sarah, ShiShi, and Erin debated the finer points of dropping History of Magic in sixth year. James just couldn't get into the conversation as he didn't see what was so interesting about the debate of to take a boring class or not to. To take or not to take, that is the question. Bah! He took another drink of his strong Red Current Rum.

"Is that how it really happened?" came a voice from across the booth, considering he was shoved in the corner with Orion's elbow in his face.

"Yeah, sure, we thought it would be hilarious and then when the muggle police were chasing us from the bank they were too afraid to jump in. Something about E coli. It was fun. A bit dirty, but fun."

"Sounds like you had a grand adventure, the two of you."

"Yuup," he said.

"I spent the summer with my mother. She's really fun, adventurous. She and her father always went on great summer vacations together when she was growing up. She was an only child and my grandfather was a Professor at some ritzy muggle school and she wasn't allowed to join him at the campus since it was an all boys school. So, my mother was raised by a series of governesses while he visited her for holidays and some weekends. But, every summer they had an adventure. They went nearly every place you could imagine. She saw more of the world than you could dream, Africa, Austrialia, The states, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, all of Europe, China, the middle east! Every year my mother wants to go on an adventure. This year I took her with me to Egypt and we saw some ruins. Apparated with my license, her side along of course. It was fun, she didn't care much for the transportation though."

"That sounds, fun. I saw your mother at the train station this year. She has your face, same face, different eyes and hair."

"Yup, she gets her eyes and hair from my granddad, I must get mine from my dad. My mum's auburn hair is amazing. I wish I had it. It's so, uniquely her. I always thought the reddish brown was sort of rare, but then I came here and it seems like everyone and their brother has red or reddish hair."

"I don't have red hair."

"Your sister does."

"And basically all of my cousins."

"Yeah, and your mum, and your grandmothers and your uncles and yeah, lots of people. And then Murphy isn't even related to you and has reddish hair."

"Yeah, makes people like you and me feel left out huh?" Elaine looked at him for a second confused before smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh, yes, black and brown haired people like us have plenty to cry about."

"Nightly," laughed James. Suddenly the girls were getting up to leave and Elaine smiled at him.

"See you later Potter."

"Yea, bye, Dridel."

"So, everyone's here," stated Elaine quite obviously looking around the classroom full of prefects. "And we're planning the annual ball." Several people nodded looking at her impatiently. "I have no ideas, anyone want to suggest anything." No one raised their hand.

"OHH! I have an idea! It's soo romantic!" exclaimed a ditzy-I-don't-know-how-she-became-prefect from hufflepuff. "How about we do a famous couple costume ball!?"

"You're only a year too late, we did that last year!" snapped a slytherin sixth year boy whose female counterpart was notably absent from the meeting. James smirked thinking of the sixth year project.

"Well," said James. "I guess since I've never been a prefect I'll present my idea and see how it goes over. I don't know if it's very good, but it seems like it might be fun and different from the past." Elaine nodded at him thankfully. "In recent years Hogwarts has been becoming more unified and McGonagall likes to continue Dumbledor's policy of unity. So, in that case, I think a masked ball might be fun. No one would really know which house people were from and they wouldn't get as clicky as normal. Slytherins dance with slytherins who don't talk to the gryffindors. That sort of thing. Of course you wouldn't come with a date which takes off some pressure. And when we sit down for dinner, you won't know who you're talking to, and you won't know who you dance with, and you won't know until the end of the night. We could all have charmed masks that cover your eyes and nose and that have spells to change your hair color or eye color to be better disguises. They could change your voice too. It would be fun and then at the end of the night everyone would have at least maybe one new friend or person they talked to because of it."

"McGonagall is going to kiss you. I don't know how you do it James Potter, but somehow you come up with great ideas," said Elaine as the rest of the prefects looked at him with awe.

"Comes from my numerous years as a prankster. Detention gives you a lot of time to think and contemplate life. Some of my greatest ideas were born in detention." The whole room chuckled while Elaine rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"Alright, well thanks to Mr. I-have-too-many-dentions-to-count, we have an Idea." James muttered something about 523 while Elaine continued. "How about we do a theme of mystery. Hufflepuffs, you're in charge of food again, great job at Halloween again. How about the food comes in on covered plates and you don't know what you have? Something like that and then Ravenclaws, decorations, we need fancy ones, pretend it's a mask ball from the days of the great French Royal Court. Have any of you seen that movie, muggleborns, Ever After?" The sixth year prefect groaned and moaned about how his muggle mum was obsessed with the movie and watched it about six times a week. "Perfect, well, something like that, if you can. And then of course we need advertizing! Slytherins, you're crafty enough to come up with great ways to advertize the ball, posters, signs, something with flashy spell work would be nice. And gryffindors, we are going to be the ones who distribute the masks. This way everyone has the opportunity to get one. We'll order some sort of masks and then we can charm them to fit the persons standards. Fourth years aren't going to be able to charm their own masks. Well, most of them, I don't know if I could have managed that in fourth year. Does this sound good?"

"Sure, but when will gryffindors do the masks?" asked Rose.

"Good question, Weasley," answered James smirking as he addressed his cousin. "How about we set up a room in the charms corridor that people can stop by on their way to class. We'll regulate who's running the room by who has a free period. There are eight of us including Dridel and me, so we'll have enough I'm sure. If not maybe one of the teachers could help too."

"Alright, everyone, sound good? Good, meeting dismissed, we'll have another next week. Hufflepuffs have a menu, and Dorina! Here's a catalogue of decorations we can order, or we can go to Hogsmeade and look for things. I want some advertizing up by next week. This school is to be buzzing about the masked ball!" exclaimed Elaine as they began to dissemble the meeting. She looked at James after tossing Dorina the magazine. "Thanks for coming up with that. Great idea. I'll make sure it's okay with McGonagall tomorrow, but she has never turned down an idea and everyone seemed excited. Even the slytherins."

"Thanks, see you later Dridel, got to go help Lils with transfiguration. She'll be so excited when I tell her about it." Elaine smiled as he headed out the door toward the library. She happened to be headed that way too.

"Wait for me Potter!" He turned around while she ran to catch up. "I want to write that charms essay tonight and I might need a book or two. Walk with me?" James smiled and nodded.

"So, nervous for the big test Thursday?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually am after I did so badly on the last one."

"Well, we can meet in the library tomorrow and Wednesday after classes until late and then on Thursday morning if you want to get up early enough."

"Don't you normally have quidditch practice on Wednesday?" Asked Elaine wincing after she said it. "Not that I stalk the gryffindor quidditch team but I see you track in mud practically ever time you get back from practice…"

"Yeah, well I thought you might want to study."

"Oh, you didn't have to skip practice. I'll be fine… I would feel bad with you skipping practice the week before the big game against Ravenclaw."

"I'm captain. I canceled practice. The team needs a night off to relax, you can't hit it too hard before the game and they've been working their butts off. We have an extra practice tonight after dinner to make up for it too."

"Oh, yeah, I forget you're not only headboy but also quidditch captain extraordinaire."

"Yup, that's me, and this year we want to win the cup again!"

"That would be nice," commented Elaine as they reached the library. "Well, looks like your red headed sister is waiting, see you later Potter."

"Bye Dridel," he said heading over to the table where Lily was working on her potions essay while she waited for him.

"So, what's up little sister?" he said casually pulling out some books he had brought to help them.

"Urg, this is only the worst day of my life. Scratch that, the last twenty minutes were the worst twenty minutes of my life." She groaned and laid her head on the desk.

"Uhhh?" said James not knowing what to say. "What happened?"

"OMG!" she said a little too loudly and James worried that Pince would look this way. "STUPID PREWITT, the one in my grade, not the teacher, ASKED ME TO THE STUPID YULE BALL! ALREADY! BUT THEN! To make it WORSE, STUPID PRINCE came over and asked me TOO! And they were DEMANDING I choose! And I didn't know WHAT to do, and then while I contemplated what to do THEY decided to FIGHT for me and started DUELING! Of all things in the LIBRARY! And NOW they both are banned from the library for the rest of the semester and I have TWO detentions with Pince and they have a handful or two with Filch. I HATE BOYS!" She collapsed her head on the desk again after the energetic display of emotion.

"Uh, well at least they like you, and boys are asking you…"

"It was the most embarrassing thing in my entire life… worse when… well you know."

"I know what?"

"URG! You only read about it in my diary and laughed about it!"

"What?"

"The most embarrassing moment of my life previous to this!"

"Which was?"

"You don't remember!?"

"Slipped my mind?"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT TIME I HAD A STOMACHE ACHE IN POTIONS AND SLUGHORN ASKED ME IF I WAS HAVING MENSTRAL CRAMPS!? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!? Scratch that, nothing that happened today could have been more embarrassing than that." James burst out laughing while Lily slammed her head on the desk again, this time near tears.

"Oh Lils, that was forever ago! What was that second year? Honestly, that is funny that you still get so embarrassed about that! Ah I totally forgot about that! I remember you were so mad when I told mum and she thought you really had 'become a woman.'"

"James! That made it even worse! You weren't very nice to me sometimes! You still aren't! Stop laughing! You big fat ugly ARSE!"

"Lily, chill, let's do some homework and you can forget about your boy problems. Then we have practice! You can work off your anger then."

"And embarrassment."

"I still don't get why it is so embarrassing that a guy likes you, or two guys for that matter."

"They called me the hottest, smartest, most popular girl in our year and started fighting over which of them should be able to go with me. They were shooting off reasons, and of course Prince thought he should since he was smartest and on the slytherin quidditch team and Prewitt said no way because he's a lot funnier, and he has better hair, and he's better looking in general. And then Prince said he was richer and that of course he was the more handsome of the two, and Prewitt said that he had the better family and that he wasn't some nasty slytherin. And then the cherry on the cake. Prince brought up that Prewitt was the last name of my grandmother and that we were probably too closely related, even for purebloods to marry and that it would be practically interbreeding. And then Prewitt got really mad and said that at least he had a bigger…" Lily stopped short and James filled in the blank realizing why Lily had been so upset.

"Well, don't worry the prefects and heads just planned the ball. We made it a masked ball with no dates. You can wear a mask that will change your eye and hair color and voice so no one recognizes you. You'll have a great time. No pressure for a date!"

A little later that evening the marauders were discussing the dance too. Murphy was happy he didn't have to ask anyone because he wasn't even sure who he wanted to go with. Teddy was relieved that he didn't have to ask Victoire or see her go with some other guy because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do either. And Orion was excited because instead of being limited to a single date (not that he ever really was) he could snog every girl in the room before the night was over if he wanted to. James was just glad that he didn't have to ask anyone and could have a good time. He thought it would be a good time.

Thursday afternoon was the coldest rainy November day that James had ever seen. It didn't help that it was the last week of November and practically December, but one look at his team and he knew that they couldn't practice, and after canceling practice for the day before they needed this last practice before the game Saturday.

Half way through practice a sudden scream pierced James ears making him wince. .

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER!?" Looking down he grinned in the most charming way he could and flew down to land gently next to Elaine.

"Practicing for the big game on Saturday," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but also having the sense to look sheepish.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted not understanding him in the least.

"PLAYING QUIDDITCH!" he said back to her loudly and nervously, not quite shouting.

"PLAYING QUIDDITCH INSIDE?"

"I didn't want my team to catch a cold!" he gestured to the window where it was sleeting heavily. "Especially my pretty little sister," said James as Lily landed next to him and he pulled her over to him hugging her to him with a cheeky grin. "So I moved practice to our common room, it's big enough. Murphy charmed us some hoops, we put some spells on the walls to contain the bludgers and the snitch, which is a little to easy to catch, and then I shrunk the furniture and put a bit of an expanding charm too, and yeah, it's great. Practically perfect in everyway!"

"You're not quite Mary Poppins, Potter, but I'll be in my room. Don't let me come down here tomorrow morning and find it any different than it was this morning. It better be back to normal. Otherwise, Saturday morning detention for you and everyone else who was flying around on broomsticks when I came in here. Honestly, quidditch inside, were you asking for death?" James smirked as she headed up to her room and the team went back to practicing. Of course everything would be back to normal tomorrow, the team had promised to help clean up since they got to stay out of the rain.

The next week was a blur for James, the ravenclaw game which he and his team won resulted in a party that left him not remembering half of the weekend. The bludger to his head was what he blamed it on, but the firewhiskey probably hadn't helped. Then he had been thrown into a flurry of heads duties. Now, besides patrols and meetings, he also had to work in between classes and his free periods bewitching masks. There were three styles. One was the standard, most of the boys if not all of them got this type. It was a plain one that laid flat to your face when on and wasn't too exciting. The girls preferred the winged masks that had large openings for the eyes that would display their eye shadow and make-upy goop as James considered it. One looked like a butterfly and the other looked like two leaves over the eyes. James was pretty sure no guys would get the butterfly. But he had been deemed in charge of organizing the masks and then spelling them. When someone came to pick up their mask they would go to him or Ellie and get it charmed the color that they wanted and then James and Ellie would put the voice changing and hair and eye color changing charms on it. The charms were set that so after the charm was preformed, the person could pick up the mask and think of what color hair they wanted and what color eyes they wanted and the colors were set. People were advised to check themselves in a mirror in a small bathroom to make sure that the colors were how they imagined them, but some people didn't bother. James hoped no one accidentally pictured blue hair and ended up with something they didn't want at the dance. The voice changing wasn't super dramatic and it was an automatic thing that couldn't be chosen.

He was working the "mask shop" when Lily came in on Wednesday. "I want the butterfly one," she said looking at the cloth mask that magically for fitted to your face perfectly. Make it green will you? Think the color of Albus's eyes." James preformed the charm and handed the mask to his sister who immediately put it on her face. Her long curly red hair and brown eyes immediately morphed into the jet black color of his and Al's hair and her eyes turned the shockingly green color to match the mask.

"You look scarily like Albus Potter."

"Oh do I now?" asked Lily with a laugh that didn't sound like her own. "Perfect, no one will recognize me. I think this is the best idea you've had yet James." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pocketed the mask with a smile. "Al is going to be going with red hair and brown eyes. He's going to be me!"

"Or mum, same difference."

"HEY! Mum's hair isn't the same as mine and we both know it. I have grandma Lily's hair."

"Same difference. Red's red."

"But Mum has gold in her hair. She has sunshine!" said Lily almost jealously.

"And you have a firetruck."

"HEY!"

"Aren't you late for class?"

"Crap! Good think I remind old Flitty so much of grandmum and he loves me! Tootles!" And so Lily flitted off down the hall leaving James with something to think about. He liked his dark hair, he would keep it black, and his hazel eyes were nice, he decided to make them blue, that wouldn't be a big deal. The voice would change and that would be a nice disguise. He couldn't do much about being one of the tallest guys at Hogwarts, but if the changes weren't as obvious maybe it would be better, he charmed the white mask jet black and pocketed it as he thought this.

He decided it was time to close up shop for the day and locked the classroom magically and headed to the kitchens, he wanted some food. He was walking by the suits of armor in the transfiguration wing when he heard a sudden scream and was attacked by a flurry of black robes, lavender eyes and mahogany hair drenched in the scent of lilacs. This was odd.

"JAMES!" exclaimed Elaine releasing him from her embrace. "Guess what! AHHH!!! I got an O on my transfiguration test we studied so much for! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! AAHHH!!!! I'm so excited! I've pretty much never gotten an O! And I have YOU to thank! THANK YOU! AHHH!!! I better go tell Victoire! She's going to be so jealous! I don't think she's ever gotten an O either! AHHHH!!!! THANK YOU!" And before he could say a word she was gone, rushing off in a flash of black with the scent of lavender lingering longer than she had.

He shrugged, happy she had done well, but he had known she would, and headed to the kitchens as he had originally intended.

The weeks leading up to break went quickly, as they always did. Finals were a approaching quickly and everyone was in a cramming mood as the library was flooded with ardent and anxious students. One day James had made the mistake of asking Orion to come study with him and while Orion had joined him, he certainly hadn't studied. When James had scolded him his reply had been, "Well I came with you who is doing the studying, I'm allergic remember."

James arranged with his mum that Orion could come over for the Holidays which of course meant that Scorpius would be coming with Al and Lily would bring a friend. Ginny had owled him and told him she didn't mind if the boys came to the ball either and could stay the weekend of the New Year's Potter Ball. She told him to invite some more friends than usual due to it being his seventh year. James had mentioned something in passing to Frank Weber, reminding him to invite Sarah, the girl Frank still liked. He had also mentioned to Murphy and Orion they could bring a date- A date, as in singular. He had to remind Orion on this one. He didn't bother telling Teddy. Victoire was family and would be there anyways.

Finally it was the last day of term, the stress of exams were over, and the dance was that night. The marauders spent the day various ways. James and Teddy were getting the Great Hall ready for the dance while Orion was snogging all the girls he would be dancing with in disguise later. And finally, Murphy was getting some much needed tutoring in Divination, mandatory but the seventh year ravenclaw helping him was a pretty red head. He didn't mind that much. It's not like he was allergic.

Gone to get ready a little before the great hall was done, knowing that he and his fellow headgirl had a bathroom to share and that being a woman she would want to hole herself up in it during the hours before the dance. She was pretty good with him about the bathroom, letting him go first in the morning and then being able to take her time. She also didn't mind letting him have his after quidditch practice showers and hadn't totally taken it over-yet. Her lilac scented products seemed to invade his at times, but he realized she didn't have anywhere else to put it. He tried to imagine the girls bathroom with all of the girls in gryffindor and their stuff in it. He didn't think that his cousin Victoire's beauty products fit in one trunk, let alone a bathroom. She literally had brought two trunks with her one year to bring all that stuff. He was pretty sure she didn't need that much and she hadn't needed two trunks again. That had only been fourth year when she was insecure about her looks. She had a hard time being practically the only blond in a family of redheads.

**Hey, so I updated today and I'm really excited about this chapter. I have tons of finals and everything next week. I'm going to be going crazy so no writing although it's just bursting out of me! However, if you want more of my story just tell me via reviews! It will push me to update faster! Let's go for four reviews by tomorrow. Let's see if we can do that. If not, when I get 8. Or just next Friday. I have the dance all written out. Just like last time people! REVIEW and take my POLL!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**ELLIE**


	18. The Masked Ball

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! THANKS! XOXOX ELLE**

**The Masked Ball**

James was wearing black robes this year, nice ones though, very nice ones. They matched the black mask and he liked the shiny black shoes he had gotten for the occasion. His hair he did a spell to actually make neat which changed his appearance to look more like some sort of wealthy aristocratic muggle from the movies. He pressed the black mask to his face happy to see his eyes change to a bright sparkly blue and headed to the gryffindor common room to wait for Orion, Teddy, and Murphy. They had all decided on different looks. Orion wanted to try his luck as a redhead with brown eyes, while Teddy was a blond with blue eyes, matching Victoire's normal appearance by coincidence, I think not and Murphy was going as a brown haired brown eyed person.

"Merlin Prongs! What took you so damn long?" asked the redhead waiting outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Oh, you know, just the normal. Your voice is higher than normal Pads," said James with a deeper than normal voice.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW ALREADY!"

"Yeah, this is like, King Dork!" laughed Teddy with a voice that was a little more, melodical if that was a word. It described it though. "It's like your voice went back two years and you look like a goofy looking person. Red hair doesn't suit you."

"SHUT UP!" whined the high pitched voice of Orion. "I AM A GOD! I AM WORSHIPPED BY THE FEMALE POPULATION OF HOGWARTS ON A REGULAR BASIS!"

"Guess you should have gone as yourself," came an airy female voice and the boys turned around to see a green eyed spritely redhead in a green dress come up behind them.

"HEY RED! YOU'RE HOT!" called Orion obnoxiously.

"HEY RED BOY! YOU'RE NOT!" she called back with a laugh a wink at Teddy who blushed.

"I'm gonna go… talk to her," he said in his newly deep voice.

"Fine, be that way Moony, but I don't like her!" pouted Orion. "Prolly a Slytherin!"

"Well, let's go," said James who was then forced to drag Orion since he didn't really want to go anymore after his entirely non hot look was evident. When the boys reached the great hall, the tables were set beautifully and the golden, silver, black, and bronze decorations were lovely. The dance floor in the middle of the room was a gold with black carpet covering the normal stone floor of the hall. Tables were covered in black tablecloths with silver place settings and there were bronze orbs floating about the ceiling celestially. The walls were draped in metallic silver, bronze, and gold tapestries, with glittery snowflakes falling from the starlit sky of the great hall. James scanned the room noticing someone he knew had to be his sister in a bright green dress with her long black hair done in a curly updo and her green mask covering half of her face. He knew she didn't know it was him and considered stopping by to say hello, but he noticed that everyone seemed to be sitting down at the many small round tables for dinner to begin and he hurriedly found an empty seat a few tables away from where he saw Teddy talking to the spritely girl in the green dress with red hair.

"Is this seat taken Miss?" he asked a black haired witch in a sparkling blue, spaghetti strap, v neck, backless dress who was standing by her chair looking around the room. Her black hair was wound into an elegant twisty knot thing that James couldn't really describe but she had a few curly tendrils hanging loose around her face. He didn't recognize her, but she seemed friendly and was pretty from what he could see of her face around the what he called leaf mask.

"No, you can sit there," she said in a husky voice with a flash of pearly white teeth before looking around the room again.

"Looking for someone?" he asked. She shook her head and said no with another grin. She had chosen a sparkly blue for the mask that matched her eyes and dress. Her eyes certainly were a sparkly blue and he smiled realizing he recognized them as he had imagined the same color and they now matched.

"We have the same eye color," he said observantly as they sat down.

"Yes, that's funny we chose the same shade blue," she said looking him in the eye. Suddenly McGonagall stood at the front table clapping her hands for attention.

"Thank you all for coming, you do look wonderful tonight, all done up, thank you to my prefects and heads for putting this together. Normally you would stand and be recognized, but as we're all incognito, I'll spare you. So, enjoy this wonderful event and let's eat!"

James looked at the covered tray in front of him and hoped he had sat at a table where the food was good. Of course all the food should be good, but just in case. He gently lifted a lid covering a plate and was happy to see he had sat down at a table that had a large plate of mashed potatoes, now to find the gravy, he spooned a generous helping on his plate.

"Would you like some potatoes?" he asked the girl next to him.

"Yes, that would be great. Here, I found the gravy." There table had steak, green beans, mashed potatoes, bread, several casseroles, a baked chicken dish, and a fruit salad. The ten people at the table were all unrecognizable, but James had a feeling that a few of them might be ravenclaws considering about five minutes into the meal they started debating the finer points of arithmancy. James elected not to join the debate as did the girl next to him.

"So, obviously we are sitting with some ravenclaws, huh?" said James with a smirk.

"Yes, I was thinking that too."

"What's your favorite thing about Hogwarts?" he asked trying to think about something to spark a conversation.

"My favorite thing about Hogwarts?" she asked looking skeptical. "Hm, that's a very hard one, but I think the magic of the entire place is my favorite thing. All of the people are witches and wizards and of course we have magic, but the magic in the building itself, and everything here. From the ceiling above us right now to the moving staircases, ghosts, hidden passages, secret doors, passwords, magical creatures in the forest and lake, it's… It's like a fairy tale place, nowhere else in the world is quite like it, wizard or muggle. Everything's so magical."

"Yes, I am going to miss this place. It's a dream place to grow up, you know. So protected from the outside world but so enwrapped in this one. Hogwarts is a little universe into itself. And it protects and teaches us for as long as it can. And now, well, I guess we're nearing the end. The longer we stay the closer we get to leaving."

"Yes," she agreed with a sigh. "What's your favorite thing about Hogwarts?"

"Well, of course I love the magic of it, but my friends are a big part of it. I think that my friends here are going to be like brothers for the rest of my life. My father is still best friends with his group from Hogwarts. They were friends from first year on, met on the train. They come over for dinner with their kids at least, oh, twice a week usually. I want that close knit relationship to leave Hogwarts with me. My friends that I made here are going to be one of the only things I can take with me when I leave. My brain, with my education in tow, memories, and my friends. My friends are the most tangible of those three."

"Yes, that's a very good point. My friends and I will be close too, but I just have a feeling that our lives will make it a little harder for all of us to stay in touch. My dorm will most likely divide in two and a few of us will remain very close and a few of us will part. It makes me a little sad."

"What do you think your greatest regret about Hogwarts will be?" asked James, knowing he had plenty of those.

"That's a little personal, don't you think. I think it would reveal a bit much about me. I will say though, that my biggest regret is I wish I gave more people chances. It's like this ball. Right now I'm talking to you, I have no idea who you are. I wish I could be more like that and willing to open up and talk to others, especially those who are different or I have a slight prejudice against. I wish I had done that more often and opened up to people I didn't know or like as well. I've really stuck with my group of friends. I wish I had gone outside the box more."

"That's something you can always change before graduation. If you're a seventh year, you have an entire semester, if you're a sixth or fifth, plenty of time."

"True, but I think that I've been a bit mean," answered the girl. "Even if I want to give people a chance, I don't know how they will feel about giving me a chance."

"That's always hard. It is awkward if someone who has never been nice or talked to you is suddenly like 'I want to be your best friend'. You have a pretty smile, you could convince anyone that you're nice enough to trust." The girl smiled again, blushing a little.

"How about you?" asked the girl. "Biggest regret."

"I don't know if I have any really. Maybe some of the things I did to impress people, but which landed me in detention or something. My parents haven't always been super proud of stuff I've done. But then again, I don't really regret it. It taught me things, and sometimes when it wasn't mean I guess, it was fun and I wouldn't trade it. I've been mean a few times. I was a bit of a jerk in fourth and fifth year I would say. I got a few detentions for hexing people. I've been cutting back. Other than that, my greatest regret will always be giving up on something I really wanted. But I think that even though I regret it, it was the best thing. And sometimes, I really don't think I've given it up, so yeah. I just stopped trying."

"What did you really want?" asked the girl taking a sip of mulled mead as the desert appeared on the table.

"I'm an ambitious guy, but I think I just wanted something that I could have. I wasn't good enough for it."

"Ohh, once I wanted to play quidditch. I was going to try out for the team, but uh. Then I found out that I just wasn't very good."

"What position did you want to play?"

"Chaser."

"Here, let's see how good you are." James took his wand under the table and made a little ring over the table out of silverware that wasn't being used. No one at the table noticed since they were still debating, now it was potions. "Shoot this apple through that hoop," he said handing her an apple. "Let's see if you could make it."

The girl looked at him skeptically, but she took the apple. Taking her aim she tossed it up trying to get it in the center of the hoop. It sailed widely to the right of the hoop. James summoned the apple before it could hit anyone and then handed it to her to try again. She tried four times, all to the same effect before handing him the apple back with a smile.

"Told you I was terrible."

"No, no, I thought that was a great shot! I'm sure the Chudley Cannons will be owling you any day now for a spot on their team," he said in a joking manner. She cracked up laughing.

"You are funny," she said taking a bite out of the chocolate cake she had served herself. "And this is really good cake!" James smiled and they had a very nice conversation the rest of the dinner. They found out that they both liked a lot of the same classes and teacher. Her favorites were Potions and Charms, but she didn't like transfiguration. James wasn't surprised. Not many did.

Shortly after people had began to finish their dinners, music started playing, and people went out on the floor to dance. They kept talking until a slow song came on and he had the bravery to ask her to dance. They danced for quite a few songs after that. Laughing away at the crazy dance moves of themselves and the people around them. That was another nice thing about masks. You could dance however you felt like it and people didn't know who you were. Everyone was having much more fun than usual.

Finally James pulled his newfound friend out of the throng of dancers and to the refreshment table. "Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Uh, do they have any cherry soda?" she asked. He handed her a glass and pulled out a flask from inside his robes. The school obviously wasn't going to serve firewhiskey at a dance.

"Want some?" he asked when he saw her looking at him.

"Not really, that stuff burns on the way down a little too much. I prefer butterbeer. I'm just surprised that you can drink it. I only know a few that do drink it and they handle it so well it amazes me. I would be a sappy drunk after the first two sips. I hope you never see me drunk, it's not pretty."

"Ha, well, don't worry. My friends and I have been drunk a few times too. We just don't let other people see us drunk but if I told you stories about Moony then you would die laughing if you knew who he was. One night he got so pissed he took a broom and decided to fly up to the gryffindor girls dorm to serenade the girl he's obsessed with, and then we had to fly up there and get him, and Pads was so drunk he fell off his broom and Longears had to fly down and save him and I had to drag Moony away from the dorm and to this day when we remind him of trying to fly to the girls dorm in his underwear he blushes like mad. And you would never know he was such a crazy drunk. He even wrote a poem, something about her wondrous hair and twinkling eyes and I'm pretty sure there was a line about her legs in there but I was trying not to listen. My ears were practically bleeding. That was fifth year. Wow, that seems like forever ago."

"Wow, he seems like he was a bit indisposed the next morning."

"Yeah, and to top it off I think it was a school night."

"I don't have very fun stories like that. The best I can think of is when we played truth or Dare and had to sneak into the boys dorm and kiss someone who was asleep and I though he woke up but he didn't. It was fifth year, he was a seventh year, and oh, wow, that was horrible. My friend who thought up that dare still gloats about it."

"Did you like him or something?"

"NO! He was the grossest guy in our house!" James laughed at this one while she blushed and joined in.

"At least he never knew," said James. She nodded and looked thankful he didn't. "Want to go for a walk?" It was warm inside the great hall due to all of the people and the dancing.

"Just for a bit, it's cold out."

"Warming charm, I'm good at it." They walked out of the great hall and out the large wooden doors to the grounds. They immediately headed toward the lake, and James wondered if it wasn't just a habit for students to be drawn there. James conjured up a park bench and a warm blanket for them to sit on near the edge of the lake and his mystery date smiled.

They talked a bit at the lake about random things they liked and disliked before heading back inside. By this time it was nearly eleven thirty. James led her to a table where he saw something interesting. His sister.

"Hey, I want you to meet my sister!" he said pulling her toward the table where he saw the female version of Albus Potter talking with a tall green eyed boy with green and red hair, how festive. James immediately thought they were sitting too close and that Lily was smiling a bit to much.

"Sister," he said coming up from behind her and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Great, this is my new friend, uh, don't know his name yet. He's absolutely hilarious and we've been having a great time. This is my brother and who is this?"

"My mystery friend," said James with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You remind me of someone, with your looks," said the girl in the sparkly blue dress.

"Oh, thanks, well, you know, lots of people have green eyes and black hair."

"Oh, I know, you're like the female version of Albus Potter. Cute."

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Lily looking a little nervous.

"Wait," said her date. "That doesn't mean you're like one of his fangirls or something. You don't like him do you?" James realized this conversation had great potential to get awkward really fast.

"I'm pretty sure no sister of mine is one of Albus Potter's fangirls," he said with a smirk at Lily. "Besides, it's just a coincidence. You don't have something against Albus do you?"

"Ha, no, barely know him," answered the boy. "Just wouldn't want to disillusion her into thinking I'm him, because I'm not. I wouldn't want her to think I was him and I would want to monopolize her time if she was looking for him to dance with or something. You know?"

"Oh, yeah, I get it. Don't want an Albus Potter obsessed girl," answered Lily with a smile. "Don't worry. If I wanted to talk to him I know where he is. He is right over there." She pointed to a boy with red hair and brown eyes. "I don't think I really want to talk to him. He's not very nice," she shared a look with James who couldn't help but laugh loudly. Both of their dates looked at them skeptically.

"See you later, have fun sis," said James. "Oh, and don't forget to turn that late essay into Professor Longbottom tomorrow before you get on the train. He mentioned it to me that you must have forgotten. He said it's okay but he really needs it to put in your end of term grades."

"Oh, thanks, I totally forgot, it's been written for a good week! See you later," she said blowing a kiss at James before getting up and pulling her date along with her.

"My sister, what can I say, I love her."

"She seems really sweet, and you seem like you're a little protective of her."

"You could say that. I just hope that whoever she's with is a nice guy. I don't recognize him at all, but he's got expensive robes on and is tall. I just hope he's not too old for her."

"What year is she?"

"Fourth, and she comes to me for her boy problems. And so, really, it's uncomfortable. I wish she went to our brother sometimes, but we've always been really close. I think it has to do with the fact that we're far enough apart in years that I don't pick on her, much."

"That's sweet," answered his date as they reached the dance floor and James began twirling her around. The dance was long and slow, a perfect waltz and at the end of it the clock chimed midnight, the time when everyone was supposed to take off their masks. James looked to where he had last seen Lily and saw her storming away from Donnell Prince who was standing there looking lovestruck and shocked. He looked down at his date and wondered who she was.

"Well, I had a great time tonight with you," he said. "I just want you to know that, and I really enjoy your company, and before I take off my mask I wanted you to know that. My sister didn't exactly like her date."

"Thanks, I had a great time too, you have a great sense of humor and had me laughing all night."

"It's because I wanted to see that enchanting smile of yours."

"You're such a charmer," she laughed reaching up to take off her mask as James did the same. James almost winced as he saw her hair change from black to brown and her eyes turned lavender. "James?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, that was unexpected." He nodded again. "Could you say something?"

"Yeah, thank you for the wonderful night, I had a marvelous time. It's not every day I get to be with an intelligent, beautiful, and wonderful woman such as yourself for an entire evening. You look really stunning tonight, and I hope you had a great time. And, er… I better go sort things out with Orion, he's currently running away from Christina Dingle. I don't know if this will turn out great… See you later Elaine," he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to rescue Orion.

That night in the gryffindor seventh year dorms, James had a bed conjured for his use as he had decided to stay in the dorms. Orion had had a very interesting night and hadn't really enjoyed it. However, he said he now knew what it was like not to having women falling all over him and actually having to work for it.

"I can't believe it," moaned Teddy. "How was I put in gryffindor again? Don't answer that! When she took off her mask and it was her beautiful blond hair and her sparkling blue eyes and her amazing Victoireness, I couldn't do anything? Except when she took off my mask and I morphed into someone else. Then she's like, 'Do you even go to Hogwarts?" and I bloody run away!"

"Yeah, that was a bit cowardly. And I thought we told you that Victoireness wasn't a word," commented Murphy.

"Well then how about you tell James who you spent the entire night snogging?" said Teddy somewhat bitterly.

"What?" asked James who had been distracted.

"Er, well mate, will you be made if I sorta fell for your ex?"

"Who?" asked James not remember even having an ex.

"Er… Vivian?"

"Oh, no I don't care. She's a sweetheart. URG!"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Orion.

"I fell in love with my date," said James.

"Really? How can you be sure?" asked Teddy.

"It was the second time I fell in love with her! DAMN MERLIN FOR CURSING ME WITH THE SAME WOMAN TWICE!"

"NO WAY!" shouted the three other boys.

"Yeah, I fell for Elaine, again."

"That bloody proves you're perfect for each other that you could fall for her without even knowing it was her!" laughed Orion. He suddenly had seen the humor in the situation and couldn't help but laugh at James' plight.

"ITS NOT BLOODY FUNNY YOU GIT!"

"Yeah, well actually, it sort of is," answered Murphy. "Sorry mate, but you have the worst luck."

"So does your sister," commented Teddy. "Saw that, basically didn't want that to happen to me. Prince didn't even see her hand coming up to slap him. No wonder she's a chaser with those reflexes."

"Yeah, did anyone see if Al found someone?"

"Er… actually that's a bit awkward, considering… well… he ended up hanging out with Andi the entire night. It was really funny but I don't think either one of them had thought they would be more than friends when it was over, but since they were so far apart in age… it was a bit humorous to see Andi's face," said Orion. "She was shocked and then Al was like, wow, but they hung out the rest of the night. I think he had fun."

"That's good. I saw Frank Weber and Sarah Albright together. That was cute. They will be married before the end of the first year we are graduated," added Murphy. The boys talked a while longer and drank a bit of firewhiskey before going to sleep.

The next day on the train James saw with his sister who was absolutely heartbroken that the boy she had met at the dance was the stupid "git" who had tried to ask her in the first place and who she couldn't stand. James had been comforting her and talking to her when the door opened to reveal Elaine who was patrolling. She had looked embarrassed and left without a word but she had blushed at seeing James and his sister.

"It was her last night wasn't it?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, it was." The rest of the train ride had been quiet with James joining the marauders and playing exploding snap for a majority of the ride. When they reached the station the marauders headed their separate ways. Murphy promised to come for the weekend of New Years and Teddy would be around the house plenty considering he was practically family. Orion and James headed to where Albus and Lily were waiting with their trunks. This year, Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't going to be able to make it to the station, and so James had been owled the keys to the family car, which he had learned to drive two summers ago, not very well, and the car was going to be waiting for them in the station parking lot. Scorpius was waiting with Al and Lily had a petite blond with her that James didn't recognize as one of her gryffindor dorm mates. Lily had friends in every house so he figured this one was from another house.

"James, this is my friend Austrina, she's a fourth year slytherin and a dear friend. She's actually Scorpius's little sister." James looked at the two and saw the family resemblance. Austrina looked like her mother a lot, but had her father's white blond hair and grey eyes. She was exceptionally pretty and smiled at James and Orion. Orion knew her because she was some sort of cousin. He winked.

"Nice to meet you Austrina," said James. "Let's take our trunks to the car." The group of six piled into the magically expanded car a few minutes later with their trunks packed in the back. They drove home from King's Cross with the radio tuned to the wizarding wireless and blaring Three Cauldrons Down, Trick Broom, and My Potions Romance. When they got home, of course there was the usual quidditch match, this time with more players, and a great dinner. James went to sleep that night with Orion snoring across the room and thought how much he loved Holidays.

**Hey everyone. So technically I said I needed four reviews by today but two people favorited it so I guess that counts. Thanks to Hoydronning and Godrico Gryffindor for reviewing and then jessicats and livwitharmony for favoriting. Same difference. Please REVIEW this chapter and the previous one if you didn't review the previous one! THANKS!!! Enjoy this chapter (8 pgs)! Please check my author profile for updates on when I will post the next chapter. **

**Lots of Love**

**Elle**


	19. The Seventh Year Holidays I

Alright everyone you must read this. My home computer currently is being totally redone and all of my wonderful background information is gone with it. I'm going crazy here without my extra long document titled background information. It has every teacher and subject name, the name of all of the students in James' year, even ones you will most likely never hear about. Remember first year when I said how many ravenclaws there were, yeah… they are listed. And then I have prefects you don't know either.. anywho. I'm totally going insane without my wonderful thingy, but I want to write, so if there are mistakes, I'm reallllllly sorry. LOVE ELLIE

**The Seventh Year Holidays I**

The holidays were especially long that year, a week before Christmas, and then a week and a half after that. James woke up the first day of the break very late, but Orion was still sleeping away. He went to his desk thinking of the same thing that had plagued him the day before whenever his mind hadn't been occupied. It was easiest to see what you were worried or upset about when you noticed it kept coming up. Sitting at his desk he pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped his quill in the inkwell trying to think of what to write. Everything he wrote in his head sounded retarded or corny and all he really wanted was to hear her voice, not Orion's snores coming from the other side of the room, but he didn't really have a choice, oh silencing charm. As he was considering this he had an epiphany. Pulling open a drawer of his desk he found what he was looking for. Several letters, all rejection letters of course, and all from her. He decided reading them for inspiration was a good idea.

He started with one of the first he had sent her a few summers ago when he had felt particularly annoying. _To Potter, I won't start a letter to you dear, that would be entirely misguiding you. I will have to once again say no to that date. By the way, my pet peve, that I absolutely hate, would have to be when a guy owls you when you never gave him your address or gave him permission to post you. _

_Much Hate,_

_Elaine Lovy Tamora Dridel _

So maybe reading these to get in the mood hadn't been such a good idea. Not one of his best to be sure. He didn't exactly like to remember that she used to sign her letters like that, but then if he remembered he had something about wanting to see her in a string bikini in the letter she was responding to. She really hadn't been out of line in being ticked at him. Well, maybe he shouldn't write a letter via owl. She never told him to owl her, maybe he should do something else.

Elaine Dridel was sitting in her room atop her daisy covered bedspread listening to her muggle ipod and reading a book Toire had leant her over the Holidays, a collection of wizarding fairy tales. She had just finished reading a particularly gruesome one when the phone rang. Her mother was at bridge club, so Elaine rolled her eyes and ran around the house frantically search for the phone, finally picking it up after several rings.

"Hello?" she said catching her breath, maybe she should have learned quidditch to get in better shape.

"Hello, Elaine?" The voice was familiar and it wasn't

"Yes, speaking, may I ask who is calling?" she said feeling a bit formal. However, she wondered who was calling for her. She didn't have many muggle friends anymore, no family to speak of that would be calling, and she had no clue who it was.

"Hi, this is James, James Potter, I don't know how many Jameses you know, I like to think I'm the only one. But," he said, surprising Elaine who finally placed the pleasant voice. "You once told me that you hated when a guy owled you or sent you a letter without permission, so this is me, not owling." Elaine smiled at the slight joke, remembering the exact letter he was referring to.

"Well, I'm very surprised Potter," she said smiling into the telephone and returning to her room. Sitting down in front of the mirror she began idly playing with her hair.

"At what?"

"Well, to be honest, you using a telephone. Pureblood James Potter actually being able to do something so muggle, it's funny. So be honest, who's helping you? And where did you go to find a phone? Not that I don't think it's cute that you did." She added the last part in a rush, so as not to sound mean.

James laughed. "I did take muggle studies you know. I got an O on my owl even. I even know how to use the tube and the telly, but don't ask me which is which, because they are both short words with t's. It was two years ago, I need a refresher. And I'm using the phone at my house. My father works in close contact with the English Prime Minister, we get some pretty important calls."

"Oh, well I'm glad you took muggle studies. I didn't think anyone actually learned practical things like how to use a telephone in that class. I'm glad they taught you something."

"Yeah, well, you know. My dad was raised by muggles, could always ask him too."

"You say that just like you would say someone was raised by wolves, like it's a different species," she said trying to sound insulted. James laughed though.

"Practically, but you know what I meant."

"So, why did you call?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"If I said just to chat would you think I was lying?" asked James, the smirk evident even through the phone.

"Yes," laughed Elaine.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were busy on Wednesday the 23rd."

"Let me check my schedule," she pretended to be seriously doing that. "Well, I've penciled in some seriously lonely moping from noon to six because Toire is in France and only left me with some book of fairy tales I'll finish by tomorrow, but I could reschedule depending what else comes up."

"How about a date in London with me?" asked James, he voice sounding hopeful but more unsure than his usual cocky self.

"What time?"

"Pick you up at ten?"

"In the morning?"

"Yeah, I thought we could hang out all day, sort of like a Hogsmeade trip. But in London,- obviously," Elaine heard a clunk and wondered if James had really hit himself for that somewhat awkward comment.

"That sounds really fun."

"Okay, I'll see you Wednesday morning."

"Alright," she wasn't sure if the conversation was over.

"Bye Ellie," said James.

"Bye, James," she hung up the phone as she stood up and twirled around her room ending in a dizzy plop on her bed. AHH! She had to tell Victoire… or not, James was her cousin. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to hear about it. Sarah would be the lucky recipient of her lengthy letter.

"Wow, lucky number 247, who ever heard of that?" laughed Teddy who was over at the Potters that afternoon.

"Yeah, my stupid brother finally got a date," laughed Lily from across the room where she was making Christmas cookies with Austrina Malfoy. Austrina was quiet, but she and Lily seemed to be having a good time. James had stumbled on them in the old playroom the night before laughing hysterically at something but had chosen to ignore it. The girl was actually quite nice for a slytherin, not that he would admit that out loud anytime soon.

"I resent that! Al's the stupid one!" laughed James.

"He made prefect as a fifth year."

"Yeah, well I'm headboy," shot back James as Orion and Ted watched amused.

"More like bighead boy!" Lily laughed and James winked at her knowing it was all in good fun.

"Orion is going to come over to my house for a bit, we are going to help gran move a few things," said Teddy suddenly getting James' attention.

"Oh, really," said James who was about to offer to help.

"Your dad wanted to talk to you, in his office." Teddy waggled his eyebrows knowing much about the feared office. As Harry Potters godson he had been punished by him a few times.

"Er.. great… I don't actually know what I did," said James ruffling his hair. "Do you?" Teddy shrugged and Orion shook his head. "Alright, see you guys later then."

James shuffled nervously toward that dreaded office. Letting the door creak open he slunk his head in to see his father sitting at his big wooden desk. Stepping into the room he tried not to look nervous and as he reached the desk, he stood with his feet slightly apart and his hands folded behind his back.

"James, take a seat," said Harry with a smile. He had looked up from his paperwork upon his son's arrival into the room and now set it aside. James took a seat in the large red chair facing his father's desk. "You're probably wondering what you did to get called in here?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, yes. Usually I at least know what it was for," answered James with a grin.

"Must mean for once you didn't do anything," answered Harry with raised eyebrows.

"I never said that," quipped James with a smile, realizing he wasn't in trouble and allowing himself to relax and joke.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about graduation and your life after Hogwarts, we haven't really had one of those father son chats like that yet."

"I was planning on becoming an auror, the next session in the academy starts up only four days after Hogwarts gets out, but Orion and I will be among the applicants. It's a sixth month trainee program and then we would be junior aurors for a year and then get regular assignments, our own partners, a real desk, all that jazz that I want so dearly."

"Where do you propose on living? What about marriage? How far away is that? And after that where will you live, because you won't be able to share a flat with the guys anymore?" asked Harry rising some questions that James hadn't thought of yet, not that he had been thinking these things at all.

"I don't know, I suppose, it all depends how my date on the 23rd goes?" said James uncertainly.

"Ah, that's interesting, finally got that girl to agree to a date?" laughed Harry.

"Yeah, well, I don't know where I'll live, I mean I could stay here, but, it would be weird after all this time."

"I wanted to tell you about your graduation present early then. This is the reason I called you here," said Harry seeing James' uncertainty. "As you know, when I became of age, I inherited a lot of money from Sirius Black, my godfather, and I already had the fortune my parents had left me. However, I didn't learn until shortly after the war that the Potter family home had also been left to me. It's just outside of Godric's Hallow, not far from where I lived in hiding as a baby and where the fateful Halloween night occurred. My parents had been forced out of the Traditional Potter Mansion when they went into hiding, but they stayed close to it as it was almost the last place Voldemort would look for them. Your mother and I lived in the Potter Family Mansion, right outside of Godric's Hallow, which is ironically named The Hallow. It's just a bit big for our tastes, and I didn't grow up there so there weren't any good memories, and the only memories were haunting and painful. Remembering the life I could have had and the lives of those who lived there before us. But the mansion has stood empty long enough and it's time for a new family and new happy memories. It's always belonged to the oldest son, and well, you should have it. I just wanted to tell you it's yours. The deed is in your name and in your vault at gringots."

"Wow, dad a house, I don't know what to say." James was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, well don't say much, we barely had to change the name on the deed, it still said James Harold Potter. No joke, hadn't been changed to my name."

"What about Al?" asked James suddenly.

"Don't you think that Grimwauld Place is nice enough?"

"Oh, well what about Lily?"

"Hopefully she marries a nice wizard who settles her into a nice house, but before that I'm sure one of her brothers, particularly her brother with an entire forty bedrooms could spare a room for his sister. His only and favorite sister."

"That won't be a problem dad, she'll be a permanent nanny. Obviously Lils is too hideous to ever get married." James and Harry knew they were both joking. In fact, with the way Lily got prettier every day, it was a miracle their worst fears hadn't been yet realized. Lily dating. Boys. Seriously.

"Well, I wanted to take you to your new house, it's yours whenever you want to move in, but for the time being, and as long as you want to, you can live with us. I just want to introduce you to the place." Harry handed James the apparition coordinates and with a pop was gone. James followed suit and found himself in Godrics Hallow. Harry handed him a cloak that James had forgotten. The two walked through the sleepy country town and soon they reached a large iron and stone fence. The gate had a golden P and it opened automatically for James and his father as they approached. They walked up the long drive which was lined on either side by trees which were bare this time of year.

They soon reached the house which was unbelievably large for a single residence. Build out of a combination of white and grey stone bricks and wood it was a magnificent three stories with two, tall, round towers on either side of the house. The front door was large and of a dark wood framed by stained glass windows and a stone carving winding around the archway of the door. Climbing up the steps to get to the door, James couldn't help but be awed. The cobbled drive had a cul-de-sac in front of the house with a large fountain in the middle.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a small house elf well dressed in a blue outfit who ushered them inside the entrance hall. The hall was huge with a large golden chandelier hanging from the golden ceiling that made the marble floors sparkle. A large staircase protruded into the room which then branched off into two staircases going in opposite directions with a balcony connecting the two. There were large doors on either side of the room and then large doors on either side of the opposite wall on both sides of the staircase.

"Hello, Master James, Master Harry, I'm Robert, but you may call me Robbie," said the elf with a smile.

"You may call me James," said James worried already about the formality.

"I will give you a tour of the house," said the elf with a smile. James was then lead on a whirlwind of a tour being shown the large library that dated back to the eleventh century, the entire house dated back to the fifteen hundreds with additions here and there. The previous Potter home had been demolished and redone at that time. There was a parlor, several sitting rooms, a music room, a tea room, a study near the library, the morning room, the drawing room, the ballroom, the after dinner drinking and smoking room, the dining room for large occasions and the smaller one for daily use, the kitchens which had several rooms, the patio room, the game room, the indoor quidditch practice room (James had liked this one which apparently had been added on by his great great great great great grandfather George Ronald Potter. There was an indoor pool added by James' great grandparents which was the newest addition to the house. There were attatched and detatched greenhouses on the house, added by herbology enthused ancestors and a large two story porch running along much of the back of the house. There were two wings, each having twenty bedrooms, several of these bedrooms being suits with their own parlors, kitchens, and living quarters. Most of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms, although some of the bathrooms were big enough to be bedrooms. The East Wing had been built first and was traditionally where the family lived, while the West Wing had been added for entertainment purposes for when large numbers of guests would stay for week long parties or longer. James had been shown cursory glances at several of the bedrooms, but the master suit was what he was shown in particular. With a large balcony of it's own, a sitting room and study, two bathrooms, two large closets, a huge bedroom and a second, slightly smaller bedroom for the wife, the suit was extreme. James couldn't believe it. He didn't wonder at how his parents hadn't been able to live there long, with bad memories and a large empty house, he wasn't surprised.

Apparently, at one time, there were enough Potters to fill the house, but that time had passed. There were three dozen or more house elves who lived in their own rooms on the third floor. When James asked to see these, he was surprised to see what a baby and child elf looked like, Kreature wasn't exactly young and never had been. Apparently the Potter family was famous for treating their house elves well and having practically a colony of them living in the huge upstairs of their mansion. Many house elves that lost their jobs or were too elderly to work came there and the Potters had supported this for generations. James wondered if his aunt Hermione knew about this.

The grounds were amazing too, with a guest house that was about the size of a normal house, a carriage, now car, house, stables, greenhouses, extensive gardens, an outdoor pool and a lake that was a short walk and a small lake cottage and a boat house. James still couldn't believe this was all his.

After they left, James was in awe and could barely say yes when his father had asked him if he liked it. They apparated back to Grimwauld Place and James remained confused about how he was going to tell his friends he had inherited a bloody mansion. Maybe he wouldn't tell them.

That night, the family went to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's for dinner. Uncle Ron hadn't been too happy about the two Malfoys tagging along. James couldn't help but observe the group. Hugo and Lily were having an animated conversation about something that had gotten them in trouble years ago, Scorpius had turned to Rose, and they were having a slight argument, nothing new for them, about disgusting table manners that all boys possessed even if they were a Malfoy. James was used to feeling out of the conversations whenever they went to Uncle Ron's due to not having a cousin his age. He much preferred going to Uncle Bill's because then Dominique was with Al, she was only a year younger than Victoire and right between them, and then Louis was a year younger than Lily and they were close.

James watched to see what Al would do now that both of his best friends were occupied. He watched as Al turned to Austrina Malfoy and begin talking. Austrina was soon blushing, but stammering out answers and the fifth year Gryffindor prefect tried to make conversation with a fourth year slytherin friend of his sister, basically unsuccessfully. James noted the discomfort and was glad he was seated on the other side of the table, closer to the adults. That was until Aunt Hermione began pestering him with questions about his future.

Before James knew it, it was the 23rd. He had already asked his dad for permission to use the car and dressed in muggle clothing, jeans and a sweater and a coat, he pulled the black Mercedes out of the carhouse. He drove, carefully, to the small house in the country just an hour north of London. He got to her house right on time and he was just turning the car off to go get her at the door when she bounded out of the cottage and opened the door to the car in a rush.

"I was going to go up to the door," said James looking at her. She looked different than she did at school with her tight fitting muggle jeans and sweater and her hair curled perfectly. Earings dangled from her earlobes and she was wearing fingernail polish and a necklace. He was also fairly sure she had make up on.

"It's okay, my mum didn't want you to see the mess, she has an appointment this afternoon and she's getting ready. I would be a little embarrassed."

"Oh, okay, well hello, you look really beautiful, and I got you some flowers," said James just as he had rehearsed to say at the door.

"Oh, I ruined your line! Ahh, I never pegged you as one to script your dates," laughed Elaine.

"A guy's nervous, he wants to have a plan," said James handing her the daisies. She smelled them appreciatively before sending them into her house with a spell.

"So then, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I had a couple of ideas, but my first one was to go shopping at the muggle mall, somewhere I've only heard about in muggle studies. We could get ice cream at this place called the Food Count and then shop some, and apparently the muggles will be going nuts with it being close to Christmas, and then we could go to this Pizzaria that my second cousin Daisy, Daisy Dursley, the huffelpuff, told me was amazing and I had to try the next time I was in muggle London, and then I looked in the papers and found a muggle theater and picked a show that sounded like it was pretty good. But we don't have to do all or any of this, this was my idea of a muggle date, I thought since I asked you the muggle way…"

"Yes, I'm surprised you have a car, a nice one at that," said Elaine taking in the general muggleness of the date. "I thought you would apparate here."

"I learned to drive a few summers ago, the car is enchanted with slightly illegal spells, but we don't tell my aunt Hermione. The cushioning charm is legal, along with the one that expands the back seat when we need it, but the one that makes it fly, well, we aren't supposed to use that one without a disillusionment charm.

"This car flies?" exclaimed Ellie who even though she had been immersed in the wizarding world for seven years could still be amazed.

"Yeah, but technically it's not Ministry protocol."

"I see, and your dad knows about this?"

"And my mum," laughed James.

"Now we know where your rule breaking streak comes from," she laughed.

"No, that is to blame on my dear grandfather, James Harold Potter. He and his best friend Sirius Black, Orion's grandfather, were best friends with Teddy Lupin's dad Remus and another guy who turned out to be a death eater. He was one of the most legendary pranksters in Hogwarts History. The file Filch has on them is just a little bigger than the one on me and Orion and Teddy and Murph. He was headboy too, class of 1977.

"Wow, I guess you do get some things from him, let me guess. He was a chaser too, quidditch captain maybe? Did he chase some girl around like an annoying prat?"

"Won the cup several times as a chaser and captain. And yes, he did, my grandmother as it turns out."

"Oh," replied Elaine rather awkwardly. She hadn't expected that.

"So, how are your holidays going?" asked James with a smile looking over at her for a second before concentrating on the road once more. This had started the conversation that had lasted comfortably all the way to London when they reached the mall.

James parked the car easily and hopped out of the car quickly. Running around to the other side of the car he got the door for Elaine. He smiled, taking her hand to help her out of the car, shutting the door behind her. He wasn't sure if she raised her eyebrows at this but he held her hand all the way into the building.

"Thank you, I never knew you were such a gentleman," she said as he opened the second door for her within the span of their date.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," quipped James.

"Oh, and he's charming too," she said sarcastically.

"My mum always says I could charm the knickers off a nun," he said with a smirk as she demonstrated a look of horror.

"She does not!" exclaimed Ellie in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe Orion said that, but same difference."

"Suuurrrreeee…" drawled Elaine with a smile. "So now that we are here, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I went to Gringots yesterday and I got some muggle money. I thought we could get Christmas presents for anyone still on your list and maybe my sister Lily, my brother Albus, my grandpa Weasley, and the boys."

"Nothing like leaving shopping to the last minute huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err… yeah?"

"Don't worry, I wanted to get a little something more for my mum and Victoire. I really couldn't find anything except a book on beauty charms and love potions. Not that she should need any of that with her heritage."

"No kidding."

"Believe me though, she needs all the help she can get."

"Why?" asked James curiously. "Who is this lucky guy?"

"That, I can't tell you," laughed Elaine as they headed into an interesting looking shoe store. It was a crowded shop, and customers were bustling about, James walked over to the display and picked up an impractically high shoe made of red leather.

"I don't get why girls wear this stupid things, or better yet, how they wear these."

"It's not that difficult, and they look pretty. The nice thing though is cushioning charms, work wonders. Say goodbye to blisters forever," answered Elaine.

"Hmmm, now these look comfy," said James discarding the red pumps for a black fur lined clog. "Feel the fur! This is great, it's genius, a slipper, that's a shoe, that you don't need socks with! Now, I personally want a pair of these."

"Those are Uggs, and they are sort of a girl shoe, just like the red high heels."

"You mean muggle men don't wear these or these?" asked James gesturing to the high heels. Elaine laughed.

"NO! They certainly don't! Didn't they teach you that in muggle studies?"

"Obviously not, but I wouldn't be caught dead in them so I guess it makes sense that muggle men aren't that weird. But these slippers, they are cool, I'm buying a pair for Lils, she'll love em. My mum will probably steal them too. She'll love em," said James going up to a salesperson. "I need these in a five." He held up the black Uggs. The salesperson nodded and disappeared.

"James, those shoes are a bit expensive, muggles seem to like them and they don't come cheap."

"This could be embarrassing," muttered James hoping he had enough money. He understood muggle bills and such from muggle studies and held the money out for Elllie to evaluate.

"Do I have enough, and if I do, will I have enough left over for taking you to the movies and the pizzeria and ice cream?"

"JAMES! That's a thousand pounds, put it away! You have more than enough! I can't believe you would carry that much cash around."

"Oh, well, I didn't really know how much muggle things cost," muttered James turning slightly red. Suddenly the salesman had returned. James took the box and checked that the shoes were the right size and color he wanted before going to the cashier who gift wrapped them for James while he paid.

"Lily is so hard to buy for, I'm glad I got the idea to give muggle gifts this year."

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Ellie thoughtfully. "You two seem," she paused as if considering her words carefully. "Really close. I always see you tutoring her, and I still remember that time when she was a first year and you helped her to charms and got her potions homework she had missed."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Potions and charms are her best subjects now. She just needs help in transfiguration. I still don't know what I'm going to do with graduating this year and not being there to help with her owls next spring. I might just have to sneak over to Hogwarts and help her out." By now they were back in the crowded halls of the mall when James spotted another store.

"This looks almost as cool as quidditch!" he exclaimed. "They use their feet?"

"It's called football, I got you that book on it for your birthday last year."

"Oh, that's that whole football thingy. Where you try and get the ball into the net without the goalie getting it. Eleven players on the field. You only get one point per goal, that's boring, but some of it seems cool. I liked the part that talked about heading the ball. Apparently you can hit the ball with your head."

"Yes, that's the sport," laughed Ellie, surprised he had read the book.

"Let's buy jerseys for the guys! What's your favorite team?" exclaimed James pulling her into the store.

"FC Barcelona, the burgundy blue and gold jersey over there."

"AHA! Gryffindor colors! So let's figure this out, Murphy is keeper, so he needs a goalie shirt. Orion plays beater, that's defense, and then Al and Ted play offense, and I should get myself a shirt so I can match. You want one?"

"What! No, you are going to practically buy the entire team!" laughed Ellie, as James picked up shirts and sizes, putting them in a pile.

"And this one for my grandpa Weasley! He loves muggle junk!" exclaimed James who then went to the register and paid for the shirts, having each of them wrapped individually as he told the sales clerk the names to write on each. Ellie looked confused when he addressed one to Moony, one to Padfoot, and another to Longears. However, they were soon on their way to another store.

"So I have all my gifts, do you know what you want to give your mum?" asked James.

"Actually, you buying muggle stuff for your family gave me the idea of some magic stuff for my mum."

"That's cool. We could floo to Diagon Alley from my house later. The Leaky Cauldron is really crowded this time of year and we'll probably run into professor Longbottom, his wife runs the place.

"That would be nice."

"Speaking of the Leaky Cauldron, I'm hungry, let's go to that Pizzaria." The two left the mall, with many more bags than they came with, and they hopped into the car while James tried to remember where it was. In no time at all they had parked in front of a small restaurant and had snagged a corner booth.

"What do you like on your pizza?" asked Elaine looking at the menu after they had ordered drinks.

"I haven't had pizza much, I'm a guy, I'll eat whatever."

"Okay, then pepperoni and mushrooms and olives okay?"

"Yup, let's get a large of that," James said to the waiter who had just arrived.

They had a great time, and the pizza was just as good as Daisy had promised. They had laughed and joked and had some serious conversations and some plain stupid ones. James had talked a bit about his big family and Ellie had bemoaned the fact she was the only child of an only child whose parents were dead and they had only a strange bachelor uncle that rarely visited as family.

Suddenly, around one thirty, James realized they had better get going to the movie theater that was actually just around the corner, so he paid the bill and they hurried to the theater. When they got there, Ellie was pleasantly surprised to find it was a theater that played old movies and that the movie they were going to see was actually a classic. James had never heard of it being the pure blood wizard he was, but she knew that the movie Sleeping Beauty by Walt Disney had come out in the forties or fifties. Elaine loved the childhood classic that James had never seen and was amused by like a child. He of course thought the fairies and their magic was ridiculous, but somewhat surprisingly accurate. He commented how they were basically using a standard color changing charm on the dress and that the levitation spells for the cake decorations were somewhat legit. The cleaning spells and the ingredients making the cake weren't though.

After the show, they walked back to the car, still talking about the movie. "So do you want to come over for dinner at the Potter house, meet my mum, brave my sister, my brother and their friends, meet the infamous Harry Potter?"

"I don't know, what does one wear to meet THE Harry Potter?"

"Dress Robes, you are a bit underdressed…"

"Now you're just trying to make me look stupid when I show up in dress robes," she laughed.

"After dinner we can floo to Diagon Alley. I'll even take you to Honeydukes over on Rindywine Avenue for dessert. We'll find something for your mum."

"Okay, sounds fun," answered Ellie who was actually having too good of a time with James to end their date early.

They drove to James' house and James parked the car in front of the house. "Number 12 Grimwauld Place, London," proclaimed James.

"Yes, I've been here, for that New Years Party last year. You have a nice house, I don't remember if I told you that," said Elaine as they reached the doorstep. James pulled out his wand and tapped the door before they opened it. "Wait," said Elaine holding him back. "My mum's here. I know this is weird, but I can just tell if she's somewhere I am at, and she's here. She just got here." Elaine pulled James down the hall to see her mum getting her coat taken by Harry Potter himself. She pulled James into the shadows of an open doorway.

"They are going in my dad's office," said James poking his head out.

"What could they possibly be meeting for? She doesn't know I'm on this date with you, she just knows it's some boy from school, she wasn't that interested, why are they meeting?" whispered Ellie.

"Want to find out?" asked James with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, but how are we going to find out?"

"This is a big secret, you have to swear not to tell anyone," he said pulling a silvery cloth out of his pocket. "This is my invisibility cloak, and it's a family heirloom, and it's sort of how a lot of the stuff that happens at school gets done."

"James Sirius Potter, this is definitely on Filch's banned list."

"Along with a lot of other things I use on a daily basis," smirked James seeing Ellie's pretty smile as she attempted to scold him and failed. They slid under the cloak and barely made it into the room before Harry shut the door.

James could practically feel Ellie looking around his father's study curiously. His pensive would be a mysterious item, the books would be calling to her to read them. James focused on the woman he knew to be Ellie's mum as she seated herself across the desk from his father.

"So, Mr. Potter, very nice to meet you, my daughter has mentioned your son a great deal, James, right?"

"Call me Harry and yes, James, only good things I hope?" asked Harry with a smirk, knowing what was coming.

"Actually, she doesn't very much care for the boy. She seems to think he's a bit arrogant for his own good and too much of a rule breaking prankster. But, she's a bit of a, I don't know how to put this, but she is my daughter and I can say this without sounding rude. She's a goody-two-shoes. She never liked breaking rules as a child and hates getting in trouble. She's an easy child, almost too easy. But, then again, raising her by myself would have been difficult if she had been a rebellious child. She did always have a bit of a temper though, always made things break when she got angry. I'm sure that Professor Hagrid told us that had to do with her being a witch who couldn't control her magic yet."

"Yes, it is how undisciplined magic demonstrates itself. Things… happen," answered Harry who seemed fascinated with Mrs. Dridel. "I have two pieces of information for you, Mrs. Dridel."

"Please, Mr. Potter, Adyllia."

"Yes, the formalities are unnecessary I suppose. So, I have two pieces of news, one is good, while unfortunately the other is very bad, you may choose what to hear first," said Harry almost grimly.

"Oh, good news first. Then the bad won't seem nearly so bad."

"Of course, of course, well, Adyllia, I wanted to talk to you about your parents," said Harry. "What do you know about them."

"Well, my father was a busy man, he was home for the summers and the holidays. He worked as a Professor at a Cambridge. I saw him regularly until I was about twenty-eight when he died. He was a wonderful father, hilarious man. He always brought me the nicest gifts. We always went on the craziest adventures when he was home. The rest of the year I stayed in our home in Germany, with my nanny. She was the kindest lady, very nice. She died when I was about twenty six, horrible car accident. My father was very old when I was born, so was my mother. She died when I was born."

"Yes, what was your father's name?"

"Wulfric Lomberdedu, my mother was Cyanthus."

"Your father, in actuality was another man, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man I knew very well. Your last name happens to be his last name with the letters rearranged. You were slashed from wizarding records shortly after your birth due to the discovery that you were a squib, or a nonmagical person born to magical parents. Your blood is actually some of the purest in the wizarding world and your daughter isn't a muggle born. I was looking through the effects of my previous headmaster when I found your birth certificate, and I had to know what happened to you. It was quite interesting to track you down. I finally found the first trace of you in Italy, about eighteen years ago. Hospital records of your daughter's birth. These were even more startling. It was only a year after your father's death."

"Actually almost two years, but wait a moment, my father was a wizard, that's where Lainey gets it from?" At this point Mrs. Dridel was very surprised and Elaine, knowing who Dumbledore was, was gripping James' arm tightly and he supported her to keep her from falling over in shock.

"Yes, your father was actually one of the greatest wizards of all time. He's widely famous and was a very good friend of mine, you should be honored to have had such a father. In fact, he wanted to be able to see you again. This is a part of your father, left behind. He's got the memories and knowledge that your father had and he basically is your father left behind in a painting. He ran into your daughter at Hogwarts. He had to see you." Harry stepped aside and pulled the curtain off the painting behind him. A very teary Albus Dumbledore sat in his frame looking at the woman.

"You look just like your mother," he said with a sad smile.

"Except my hair, it's just like yours."

"Yes, except the hair, and the eyes," said Dumbledore. "She looks just like you."

"Except the hair and the eyes."

"Yes, except the hair and the eyes."

"Was I a disappointment?"

"WHAT!"

"That I was a squid?"

"Squib, and no, you were perfect, you are perfect. I just worried that one day someone would use you against me and so I hid you from my world. What a mistake, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"May I tell her the other news?" asked Dumbledore to Harry who nodded. "Elaine does not get her magic solely from you and our side of the family. Your husband, who I'm assuming you met in a whirlwind romance induced by a love potion, was also a wizard. A very dark wizard. A wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. You knew him as Tom Marvolo Dridel, that was on Ellie's birth certificate we found in Italy. He did the same thing I did with the last name, scramble the letters. He knew who you were. He wanted to get back at me by marrying my daughter, fathering my grandbaby. He also knew that any children he had with you would be incredibly magical with powerful bloodlines. He was ensuring that in case he lost the final battle with Harry Potter for the wizarding world, that there would be someone to carry on the bloodline and be the heir to his conquest for power. He wasn't counting on loosing the battle, in fact he was planning to use Elaine later as his successor. All of his death eaters assumed one day one of them would assume his throne when his mortal life ended. He however wanted his son or daughter to take the throne. When you were living in Italy when Ellie was young there was a death eater there who was watching you, checking up on you. He knew that Tom had failed and died but didn't want to believe it. He waited five years for the return and eventually returned to England where he was caught by aurors and revealed this about you. This was about the same time that you returned to England. He didn't reveal this until much later, in Azcaban Prison, in the last six months when we began questioning previous death eaters about Voldemort having children. Elaine's name, Elaine Lovy Tamora Dridel, Lady Elaine Voldemort, he planned her name for the position she would one day assume. I know this is a bit much, and you most likely don't understand all of this, but every day we are closer to this leaking out to the press. Ellie needs to be prepared. I know she is a good girl, her good genes conquered the evil Riddle wanted her to inherit. She is as you said, a goody-two-shoes."

"I married a dark wizard, Ellie's meant to be some sort of evil ruler of the world, and my father is a famous wizard?" asked Mrs. Dridel faintly. "This is a bit too much dad, I'd like to wake up now." Ellie was being kept on her feet by an equally shocked James who couldn't believe the beautiful girl he loved was Voldemort, THE Voldemort's daughter.

"The press is going to find out any day now, they were just days behind us in getting all the facts. I'm afraid there isn't much time. They did the same thing to poor Jim Black. I was the Black's secret keeper. Kept Voldemort from even discovering they were expecting. No one knew except the Potters, the Blacks, and the Longbottoms. When I died, Grace Black became the sole secret keeper and she revealed all when she put the names on the muggle birth certificate. Anyone who reads that is in on the secret. A copy of the certificate was printed, everyone found out. I'm sure you remember the article about James Black being the third chosen one."

"Yes, I get the Prophet."

"This will be in the papers, prepare Ellie."

"Yes, I, I, I'd like to go home now," said Mrs. Dridel.

"I'll apparate with you. I know this is a shock, but, with time, everything heals." Harry led Mrs. Dridel out the door as James and Elaine remained shocked into place by the events, still under the cloak.

"Come out from under there, I want to meet my granddaughter," said the painting. James and Ellie were shocked out of their shock and came out from under the cloak.

"You are so very pretty, just like your mum. Your father's hair, and who knows where the eyes come from. But yes, I've heard a great deal about you Elaine Riddle, Gryffindor prefect for two years, head girl, top of your class in Charms and Potions among other subjects, friends with everyone except the elusive James Potter whom you can't stand, until today I guess, founding editor of the school paper, the most sought after bachelorette in the school, mostly due to James Potter's fascination with you, and all around wonderful girl. I am so proud."

"I don't know where you heard that all from, but some of it was… exaggerated," answered Elaine with a blush.

"I doubt it, Minerva, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Filch, four of my oldest friends, rarely lie with stories that match each other's perfectly. Usually at least one of them slips up and says something a little different. But each of them said or agreed with all of those things with you. Horace did mention that he foresaw a little "sumetin sumetin" as he put it occurring between you and James Potter, but he is the one who can't stop noticing how similar you are to one of his other favorite students. You are one of his favorites and when your heritage comes out, he'll be all over that!" Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Just remind him who your grandpa is when you want him to shut the bloody hell up." They laughed. "Well, get on out of here before Harry gets back, I'll see you around Lainey, I quite like that one." Elaine smiled through her watery eyes and blew a kiss at the portrait who blushed in a very grandfatherly way as they exited the office quietly.

"JAMES!" exclaimed a voice just as they turned away from the closed door of the office. "OH! And your date! I'm Mrs. Potter, so nice to meet you," exclaimed his mum appearing from the kitchen. "Oh, I'm so glad you came, Jamesie mentioned you might come for dinner and I'm so glad you did, Oh, aren't you stunning!" Elaine was blushing profusely but she did catch the Jamesie and sent a pointed look at James who flushed.

"We've heard so much about you, mostly from James but Lily and Al have mentioned you too. Al seemed to think James was lying about going with you today, and when he showed him the letter, Al's a bit of a drama queen, wouldn't stop saying how hell had frozen over and the end of the world was coming. He spent a few hours teasing James setting up a survival bunker in the cellar. Orion wasn't exactly being helpful with that one either. I think he and his friend Scorpius are down there right now if you would like to see them. Dinner is in twenty minutes." Ginny hurried on with her preparations for dinner and Elaine turned to James.

"Jamesie," she cooed pinching his cheek. "How cute."

"She's my mum, what am I going to do?"

"I want to stay for dinner, then we can go to Diagon Alley and get some stuff for my mum." James smiled, glad she agreed to continue with their original plans after the shocking news they had received. They enjoyed dinner with Harry arriving about the time they had just sat down to eat. He seemed to genuinely like Elaine and was interested in her, but not too pushy. She was surprisingly calm being around the huge celebrity and having overheard the earlier conversation he had had with her mother and grandfather. After dinner they went to Diagon Alley, buying a present for her mother in Florish and Bolts, a book on the life and times of Albus P.B.W. Dumbledore, a biography. He apparated with her to her home, rather than the long drive.

"James, I know you've been asking me on dates for years, literally, and I, I wanted to say thank you. I had a surprisingly wonderful time with you today. I'm, I'm almost sorry I didn't say yes sooner."

"I'm not."

"I, I beg your pardon?" asked a confused Ellie.

"I was the immature prat you thought I was. I needed to mature a bit, so if we had done this any sooner, it might not have gone so well."

"Oh," she smiled up at him, still holding the book in her hands.

"Goodnight Ellie," said James leaning down and brushing her lips lightly with his as she blushed beet red before stammering a goodbye and stumbling inside the house. James turned on the spot sporting a goofy grin.

**Wow, this is getting long, and I'm tired, and I'm really sorry it was such a long wait for this chapter, butthere was a lot of juiciness in it- it's really long. You finally find out what Dumbledore was going on about and all those missions over the summer. Please Review! If you do I'll love you forever. I'll try to have another chapter by Friday, maybe two if I can. But yes, anyways, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, whatever u celebrate. LOTS OF LOVE- ELLIE**


	20. The Seventh Year Holidays II

**Seventh Year Holidays II**

James had a wonderful Christmas. He received books, clothes, magical prank items, and sweets, but best of all, was the muggle car that he had gotten from his parents for when he graduated and moved away, in case he wanted to go somewhere you couldn't floo or apparate to or just wanted to drive somewhere. Harry later pulled him aside and told him how his uncles, with the exceptions of uncle Charlie because he was in Romania and uncle Percy because he was too much of a goody-two-shoes rule abiding git, along with grandpa Weasley had enchanted the car. It was highly illegal, but the car could fly, had enlargement charms on the trunk and back seat, disillusionment charms on it and several other magical features including a cushioning charm meaning it could never get in a wreck. James thought the car was really really neat, and couldn't wait for a night where he and Orion and the marauders could go test it out. In fact, he thought it actually might be fun to take out for a spin on the first marauder night of the new year.

Albus had loved the shirt he had gotten and Lily loved the shoes. She wore them around all day on Christmas, but Ginny had been allowed to try them on. She hadn't stolen them… yet. Orion had loved his soccer shirt too, and Murphy had sent him an owl thanking him for his. Teddy and Grandpa Weasley were going to get theirs at the family Christmas the next day.

The Weasley Christmas party was huge, as always, with the huge quidditch tournament, which was once again played by families. Teddy who had attended with his grandmother had been a little upset to be playing with Uncle Bill's team due to Fleur not wanting to play. With Victoire on the team, they hadn't done well. However, Teddy hadn't minded being able to be with Victoire for the entire afternoon. James and the Potter Family team once again dominated with uncle George's family with Angelina, Roxanne, and Fred along with Scorpius loosing to them in the final game. Uncle George had once again threw a fit saying it wasn't fair with Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and now Lily all having been on their house teams and all being very good. Ginny once again defended herself with how she had been picked on as the only girl for years and years and deserved a win. Besides she argued, George and Angelina both played on the house team and Scorpius did too.

James got the usual sweater from Grandmum Weasley with the big J on it. He pulled the itchy tourchorous device over his head and grimaced a smile long enough for a picture before tearing it off and glaring at his cousin Victoire who had a light blue one that was made out of the finest yarn and didn't itch. He didn't understand why grandmum Weasley always made the girls' sweaters nicer. Maybe that was why they actually wore them. Grandpa Weasley had loved the soccer shirt as had Teddy. James and Albus had worn theirs to the family Christmas so when the other two got the shirts they all put theirs on and matched. Grandpa Weasley had been immediately fascinated with the muggle sport and James had pulled out the books on it he had planned on lending the old man. Victoire had made fun of the four boys for wearing the 'stupid looking' shirts. Teddy had looked like he was going to take his off for a second before James had glared at him.

James had sent invitations to all of his friends to the Annual New Year's Potter Ball. Elaine had surprisingly said she would come, but then again it wasn't much of a surprise considering how well their date had gone. James hoped she had gotten the gift he had sent her. She had sent him a new tub of broom polish, he must have complained about being almost out to her during heads duties once.

* * *

Elaine Dridel had enjoyed a surprisingly good Christmas. Her funny uncle Aberforth had come to see them on Christmas and they had revealed they knew about his background and about everything to do with being related to Dumbledore. Apparently her uncle owned some tavern in Hogsmeade. He asked her to come see him sometime on a visit. Elaine was pretty sure the place was a bit dodgy. Elaine's mum later confided in her that she remembered reading something in the Daily Prophet about the place failing a health inspection by the ministry. Maybe she wouldn't eat there.

She received plenty of wonderful presents from her mother, uncle, and friends. She couldn't help but notice not getting anything from James though. He had taken her on the best date ever and then he didn't even send her anything for Christmas. Okay, so he did get her the shirt while they were on their date. He could have at least sent her a letter saying Happy Christmas. She was getting ready for bed and had just pulled down her daisy coverd comforter when she heard a tapping at the window.

There was a small package and letter attached to the large owl's talons which she immediately recognized to be James'. Maybe he didn't forget her after all. She tore open the letter with her name scrawled on the front in the Head Boy's atrocious yet familiar writing.

_Dear Elaine,_

_Happy Christmas! I'm sorry if you get this a little late, but I had to send a lot of Christmas Presents over the past day or so and my poor owl, whose name is Mercury, must be tired. That's why I saved the smallest lightest for last so he wouldn't have to carry much at the end. Sorry if you thought I forgot you. However, you should know by now that I can't forget you if I try. _

_I hope you had as wonderful of a time as I did the other day. I can't get you or our time together out of my head. I literally can't stop thinking about you; not that I could before our date, but still. Anyways, I was hoping to see you again before the Holidays were over. I don't know if you remember being invited to my parent's New Year's Ball a few times, but you came last year. I was hoping you would come again this year, perhaps as my date, only if you want to. I would really love it if you could come. _

_Hope you like your gift and that you can come to the party. Owl me back if you can come and I'll send the details._

_Yours truly,_

_James S. Potter_

Elaine excitedly took the silver and gold wrapped package and opened it to find a jewelry box. Surprised, she opened the lid to see a large stone pendant on a chain, it was a bright purple color and very beautiful. She took the silver chain and fastened it around her neck and went to her vanity table and observed her reflection happily.

She suddenly realized that she had to write James back. She flicked her wand, willing a piece of parchment and paper to appear. Staring at the blank paper she had no idea what to write. Looking back into the mirror she examined her contemplative grey eyes as she tried to think. She looked back down at the pendant to see it was no longer the stunning purple but the same muted gray as her eyes. She was shocked and she watched it turn to an electric lime green, suddenly it clicked. Glancing at her green eyes she smiled. James was so thoughtful, matching her everchanging eyes with a charmed necklace. He was too good. She grinned watching the stone change blue and then purple. Smiling she picked up the quill.

* * *

James was nervous the night of the big party. He had already downed an entire bottle of Firewhiskey by seven and was anxiously adjusting his black dress robes as he awaited the arrival of Elaine. Teddy was nervous by had decided that no drinking would be his policy for the evening considering Victoire was going to be there and he really didn't want her to see her bemoan the fact they weren't together, as he usually did while drunk.

Finally James went downstairs to await the arrival of the girl he had invited. Orion and Murphy were already in the ballroom stuffing their faces at the food table, sucking down firewhiskey, and hitting on every girl within a six foot radius. Orion had a red mark on his cheek from when he had drunkenly decided that hitting on James' Aunt Fleur's sister Gabrielle had been a good idea. She had cussed him out in French and had been quite surprised when he responded back fluently, however with a slight slur to his words. Teddy had decided to wait with James, so when the doorbell rang and the door opened to reveal Elaine in a striking dark teal gown and Victoire beside her decked in silver, they had been able to panic together. James however had been able to compose himself and usher them into the ballroom after taking their coats. Bringing them to the corner of the ballroom where a group of seventh years had situated themselves, he asked Elaine if she wanted a drink. She nodded asking for a gimlet and James went off to fetch her one.

Elaine and James chatted with several of their classmates. Elaine was quite popular and had friends in all of the houses, so they talked to a lot of people. She had a few drinks, but never seemed to loose herself. James was a heavy drinker, he blamed it on the marauder nights, and he didn't think that the five firewhiskeys he had to drink were going to do more than make him a little more talkative. They ended up dancing around eleven, along with many of the other guests as the dance floor had gotten a little more crowded as the guests lost more of their inhibitions due to the large amounts of alcohol provided at the drinks table.

After many fast and slow dances over the past hour, it was winding down to the last few seconds of the year as some including Ellie and James danced to the slow music while others counted down loudly, others were already passed out, or others, such as Orion and Gabrielle Delacour, were prematurely making out. James winced looking over Elaines shoulder trying to remember exactly how much younger she was than his aunt.

The crowd yelled out the seconds as they ticked down and James looked happily down at Elaine who was wearing her brightly glowing purple pendant necklace. That charm had taken forever. Talk about a mood stone. Her eyes were bright purple too, he couldn't help but notice, he smiled. This was by far the best New Years Ball his parents had thrown yet. In fact, he rarely remained in the ballroom this long. Suddenly all hell broke loose as the clock ticked down and began ringing in the New Year only to be drowned out by the happy shouts of the partiers wishing each other a Happy 2018. Charmed Confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling, but James didn't notice. He was too busy receiving a new years kiss from the lovely Elaine. As she pulled away with a smile he couldn't help but think that was the best way to begin a new year. Ever. He glanced into her deep green eyes with a smile and continued to spin her on the dance floor for several more songs before she exclaimed she needed something to drink and grabbed another glass of red wine, downing it quickly and once again pulling him back onto the dance floor.

It was three hours later and several glasses of wine later that they finally climbed up the stairs behind Victoire, Sarah, and Murphy and Teddy, who were carrying a passed out Orion. The girls headed to one of the spare Bedrooms that Toire had claimed as her own when she had been small. It contained some overnight clothes that Toire kept there, two twin beds, Dominique stayed there too sometimes. Sarah, Ellie, and Toire were going to stay there for the night. James helped Murphy and Teddy carry Orion to his room where they would be staying the night. After changing out of his dress robes into a set of quaffle covered sweatpants he headed down the hall to check on the girls. He wasn't sure if Toire and Ellie hadn't had one too many glasses of red wine towards the end of the night.

Toire was giggling uncontrollably in a pair of silky lavender pajamas pants and tank top. If only Teddy were here to witness it. The sight of the part veela was wasted on him. They _were _related. Suddenly, Elaine danced out of the bathroom in a matching pale blue set of Victoire's pajamas. She collapsed on the bed with a giggle while Sarah wearing a green set moaned clutching her head.

"I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow, I've already got the headache!" moaned Sarah. Elaine rolled her eyes and giggled in Victoire's direction before dancing around the room in a dizzy frenzy.

"Just dance with me Toire!" she sighed spinning in circles with her hands above her head. The part veela smiled setting her hairbrush down.

"You had one too many glasses of red wine tonight."

"Mmmm… red wine," smiled Elaine. "I've had a little bit too much."

"And a little too much James Potter?"

"Never," sighed Elaine collapsing on the bed next to Toire before looking over at Sarah who was asleep.

"Poor girl," commented Toire taking up her hairbrush again.

"I'll brew her a hangover potion in the morning. I'm not headgirl for nothing," replied Elaine only slightly slurring. "And James Potter isn't headboy for nothing either." She giggled again causing Victoire to roll her eyes.

"You've been obsessed for too long, I don't see why you didn't just tell him back in October, you're such a moron. But then again, if you're going to act like this every time he kisses you I'm glad you waited."

"Oh, it's just the wine," laughed Elaine repeating herself. "I had a bit too much, I'm just buzzed."

"If this is buzzed, I'd hate to see you pissed."

"Shut up." The girls finally fell silent with Victoire brushing her blond hair contemplatively and Ellie laying on the bed with her head hanging off the edge her eyes closed and seeming to be listening to an imaginary song. James thought this would be an opportune time to knock.

"Hey," he said acting like he had just gotten there. "Just wanted to make sure you guys were okay for the night."

"We're fine James, I already conjured up a bed for Ellie, and she doesn't need you to share it with her."

"Let me speak for myself," interjected Ellie. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Before you go, I could use one thing," she said and James realized she wasn't referring to what Toire had said. That would be just plain weird and out of character, but apparently she was acting a bit odd tonight.

"Yes, Beautiful?"

She tossed her long dark brown locks over her shoulder and smiled as she got up off Toire's bed. "You ready for bed Toire?" she asked the blond who nodded in reply with a yawn. She reached the doorway blocking it effectively by resting her hands in the frame.

"So?" said James. "What can I get for you?"

"Goodnight kiss?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Did you have to ask?" he asked with a smirk. He leaned down and gave the beautiful girl a quick peck on the lips. She still tasted and smelled of sweet wine.

"Did you have to do that in front of me!" groaned Victoire. Ellie smiled at him and he was considering leaning in for another when she shut the door in his face rather abruptly and he saw the light under it disappear. He stood there stunned for a second as he heard the girls getting settled in their beds.

"James is soooo fit without a shirt on!" he heard from behind the door. He smirked.

"EWW! That's my cousin! Stop it! You're going to give me nightmares!"

"If it was someone else you wouldn't be saying that. In fact, I would have had to pull you off a certain someone."

"SHUT UP DRIDEL!"

"Fine, I'll go to sleep. But you have to agree even if he's your cousin!" James heard a muffled sound and something that sounded suspiciously like a pillow being thrown and whom he presumed to be Ellie giving a quiet shriek.

"I'm so not giving it back."

"Bitch! Give it back."

"You gave it to me."

"URG!"

James smiled and walked away to his room to finally sleep. It was four a.m. Happy New Year.

* * *

The next morning the boys had breakfast with the girls. Actually it was afternoon, but it was still breakfast. The girls had left sometime around five in the evening. Ellie had given a little crooked smile and a wink at James just before apparating and after a promise to see him on the Hogwarts Express in a few days. James sighed, seeing her leave.

"MERLIN! You are officially pathetic!" exclaimed Orion.

"At least I didn't make out with a thirty something year old woman."

"Touché, but you know what? She was HOT!"

"She's old enough to be your mom."

"That's sexy."

"You're sick."

"Wana play some quidditch?"

"Are you bloody kidding me? I've been waiting all day for you to ask! Best cure for a hangover is a bludger to the head. Then you forget that you have a bloody hangover!" Orion grinned.

The rest of vacation was short and sweet with more laughing than talking, more sweets than food, and more sleep than studying. However, James was excited to go back to school January fifth and see Ellie.

**Sorry it's short, but please REVIEW! I will have another chapter soon! Sorry sorry! I just don't think that much more can happen over break! I hope you liked drunk Ellie. Guess what song I played to inspire me. Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm hoping to update again soon, check my profile for messages! Happy New Year!Thanks to those who do review!! You're the absolute best!!! So PLEASE!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Elaine A. Abbene**


	21. The Seventh Year IV

**The Seventh Year IV**

On January fifth, James drove his mum, Lily, Austrina, Orion, Scorpius, and Albus to the train station in his new car. They all fit due to the enlargement charm on the back seat which made it into more of a limo. He wasn't sure if he had seen some muggles staring when they watched them all pile out and get their massive trunks out of the back. Ginny was going to drive it home after seeing them off, and so he gave her the keys.

When they got there, the first person he spotted, they were early, was his cousins Victoire, Dominique, and Louis who were being hugged to their beautiful mother while they rolled their eyes. Louis was a first year while Nikki was a third year. Lily went over and started talking to Dominique with Austrina. James and Orion headed over to see Victoire who was begging James with her eyes to rescue her from her mother's clutches. Aunt Phlem, as his mother called her, was overly mushy.

"Victoire!" he said. "Let me take your trunk here, and we'll get you a top notch compartment. Hi Aunt Phle-EUR!" he mentally smacked himself for almost giving the joke away. Even uncle Percy was in on this one. Fleur nodded, glaring at Orion. She must have heard about the episode with her sister Gabrielle. Orion had the decency to look away from her evil veela glare. The three seventh years rushed onto the great scarlet train with hurried goodbyes to Ginny and Fleur.

They put Victoire's trunk in one of the compartments toward the back of the train, taking the compartment right next to it for the marauders' compartment. Victoire, Orion and James then went and sat in her compartment while Victoire talked about her trip to France to visit her Aunt Gabrielle. Orion, unable to resist showing off, had begun speaking in French, and now James was entirely left out of the conversation. He was amusing himself by pulling out his quidditch play book and trying to come up with a new play for their next game when the compartment door opened again to reveal Elaine dressed in a light blue sweater and jeans with her dark hair in waves, dragging her heavy trunk behind her.

"Let me help you with that," said James jumping to his feet and taking the heavy trunk, lifting it into the overhead compartment. Ellie smiled at him with a thanks and looked to Victoire and Orion who were immersed in a French conversation. She rolled her eyes and pulled a shiny magazine out of her purse, burying herself in between the pages of Healing Today. James spent the next twenty minutes trying to work on his play while sneaking glances at Elaine. He hoped that the holidays hadn't been a mere dream.

Before long Murphy, Teddy, Sarah, ShiShi, Frank, Erin, and Christina had arrived, making the compartment quite crowded.

"James, we had better be going to the heads compartment," said Elaine finally looking up from her magazine. "The train is about to leave, it's almost time." James nodded stowing his playbook as she put away her magazine. Sarah and Frank were making out in the corner while Teddy and Murphy were trying to play exploding snap and Orion and Toire were arguing in French. Erin, ShiShi, and Christina were discussing something while they painted each other's nails.

"Toire, Teddy, you will need to be at the prefects meeting in a half hour," said Elaine over the noise of the compartment. Both looked up and nodded, Teddy's enthusiastic movement causing the cards to explode. He groaned.

James and Ellie headed down to the heads compartment at the very front of the train, trying to avoid the chaos of the train. If anything the trainride back from holidays was the worst because everyone brought their new pets, and gifts, and were running around from compartment to compartment to show them off to all their friends. When they finally got to the compartment James sighed in relief.

"That is a madhouse," he said with a grin.

"Yes, it definitely is," laughed Elaine sinking down into a seat.

"Our compartment was a little crazy too."

"Yes, I was just waiting for Sarah and Frank to crash into Murphy and Teddy's card tower in an explosion."

"They needed to get their own compartment."

"They hadn't seen each other all vacation."

"True," he answered looking at her noticing she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

"So, down to business, let's see what the passwords are," said Ellie pulling a sheet of paper off the table.

Over the next twenty minutes they quickly devised a patrol schedule and set the date for the next prefect meeting. After they were done, Elaine smiled.

"So, how was the rest of your vacation?" she asked.

"I played quite a bit of quidditch with Orion, over half of the Gryffindor team was at my house, so we played quite a bit. Teddy came over a lot, as usual. He's a pretty good keep. We also managed to prank Lily and her friend pretty badly. It was hilarious. For future reference, my sister looks ridiculous with green hair."

"I don't think anyone looks very good with green hair," laughed Elaine.

"You do, remember when I charmed it?" replied James softly.

"Oh, yes, I remember you saying it looked so beautiful because it matched my eyes. I was furious!" she laughed remembering the incident well. There was an awkward silence and James was just leaning in when the door crashed open to reveal Albus and Rose, fifth year prefects arguing about something. James pulled away and thought he saw disappointment flash in Elaine's blue eyes.

"JAMES! Tell Albus he's WRONG! Tell him that the Goblin Rebellion of 1627 was led by Rasputin the Fairy Eater!"

"I think it was led by Reptilius the Human Hunter, but then again I took my OWLs ages ago and I haven't been in History of Magic since. I'd check the book," replied James. Albus grinned and shot Rose an I-told-you-so look before settling himself across the compartment from the redhead who shot him a dirty look and marched to the other side.

The meeting went well and soon the prefects had dispersed back to their compartments or to patrol. James and Ellie headed back to the compartment to find the boys had headed to the other compartment to escape the gossiping girls. Ellie gave him a flirtatious smile before slipping in the compartment to join Victoire, ShiShi, Sarah, and Erin. Christina had disappeared. James popped in next door to find the marauders with Frank playing an intense game of wizards chess. Frank had teamed up with Orion who looked as if he might win his first ever game of wizards chess against Teddy who was receiving advice from Murphy. James wasn't that interested but settled down and watched the board to pass the time of the trip. Before they got there, the boys hurriedly threw their robes on, and packed up the chess board just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade.

The welcome back feast went well, and James and his friends were soon back in their dorm happily discussing their holidays. Murphy still didn't believe James and Ellie were finally on agreeable terms and practically dating. Teddy believed it but was whining about Toire for half of the night while Orion was hyper from too much sugar and wanted to pull a prank.

After the first night back, James stayed in the Heads dorm, and the weeks of January literally flew by. The next match was Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor and was set for the final week of February. James was frantically trying to get his team in peak condition for the match despite the horrible weather. On top of that, he had NEWTs in May which he wasn't looking forward to. Apparently the teachers didn't think that the first semester had been bad enough and had nearly doubled the workload. James barely got to see Ellie between their hectic schedules and if he had time to flirt in or between classes, quidditch, and studying he tried. She seemed to have done an total 180 on him, quipping back at his witty remarks and sending him looks across the great hall or a classroom. The best thing was patrols, which he had with her twice a week and their weekly transfiguration tutoring. These were the times when they got to talk seriously with each other, laughing and joking as they patrolled or trying to keep from laughing too loud in the library, hiding from Madame Pince.

The third week of January they were having a prefect meeting to set the date for the next Hogsmeade trip. Most of the prefects were in agreement with James who had immediately suggested February 14th, Elaine's birthday and Valentine's day. As they cleaned up the prefect common room where they had held the meeting, James observed Ellie who looked especially cute in her purple turtleneck with her blue necklace and her dark hair falling in big curls around her shoulders

"So, Ellie, now that we've set the date for Hogsmeade, do I finally get my Valentine's Day Birthday date with you?" he asked. She blushed, her eyes going bright lavender.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," she answered still blushing.

"Sounds good," he said grinning wildly. "I just wanted to ask you before some other bloke did."

"Considering we haven't even announced the trip, I think you're the first to ask me." James grinned and leaned in for a quick spontaneous kiss, their first since new years.

"James," she said quietly. "Does this mean we are 'going out'?"

"We are if you want to be?" he said. "How does that sound?"

"Good," she said with a smile.

"So, what do you say?"

"I want to be," she said grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his as they left the prefects common room. He glanced at her small hand with a smile, leaning over and kissing her temple, causing her to blush again. "Walk me to dinner?" she asked.

"Of course, my fair lady!" laughed James with a knightly air. And they walked hand in hand to the great hall receiving quite a few funny looks along the way, especially from the older years who knew their famous history.

That night James stayed in the sanctum with the marauders who were celebrating James finally getting the girl of his dreams to say yes and finally be his girlfriend. Celebrating in true marauder style they had brought out the firewhiskey and rum, gathered around the card table playing a rowdy game of poker. Eventually the four boys went out in their animal forms for a game of chase and adventurous exploration before coming back to the shrieking shack and getting even more wasted than before and passing out while joking and laughing at stupid jokes.

The next morning was hell as usual, going to classes hungover and without their books and homework, in the same robes as the day before, and hungry from missing breakfast. When he didn't have his transfiguration essay he felt Ellie's eyes on him and James actually felt embarrassed. She knew that he had it done and was wondering how he was stupid enough to forget it. She was so going to dump his ass. However, after class she didn't comment but then at lunch she was less chatty than normal, which he was actually grateful for, considering he was able to nurse his hangover and lessen his headache.

In no time at all, February 14th had arrived and James was waiting anxiously in the Gryffindor common room. Ellie had decided to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip with her friends in her old dorm, and so here he was waiting. Sirius was taking a fifth year Ravenclaw and Murphy was going with Vivian, they were officially dating now, not that James minded. Teddy had opted to stay in the castle and catch up on some ancient runes. He had been spending more time tutoring Victoire in the class than actually doing _his _homework and he had an essay due the next week.

James nervously patted his smoothed hair. He had used some sort of spell from one of Victoire's beauty spell books to flatten his hair, it was the most presentable it had ever been. Victoire didn't know he had stolen her book, but it had been interesting to see charms for hundreds of hairstyles. A simple charm to put your hair in curls, waves, an updo, a ponytail, straighten it. It had been slightly fascinating. He silently checked himself over from his jeans and trainers to the Gryffindor red sweater his mum had given him a while back.

Suddenly James noticed a head of curly dark hair in a red sweater and jeans appear at the top of the girls stairs. She was carrying a long black cloak over her arm and smiled her bright smile at him with her blue eyes sparkling. Suddenly, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes turned grey and she frowned slightly. Reaching up she ruffled his hair which he had charmed to stay flat and perfect, her efforts useless until she pulled out her wand and murmured something.

"You're wrecking my hair," he laughed as she did this.

"I like it like this," she smiled. "Besides, Toire's not stupid, she would have realized it was you who stole her beauty charm book."

"AH! Got me."

"Yes, so are you ready for breakfast?" she asked as they headed out of the common room toward the great hall.

"Was that a serious question?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm always ready for food."

"Ah, I forgot, the endless hole of a teenage male stomach."

"Oh! The endless wit of my o-so-beautiful girlfriend. How it stings!" joked James causing Elaine to laugh and roll her eyes. "Happy Birthday by the way," he whispered in her ear leaning over and kissing her.

After breakfast, which they enjoyed with the company of Orion, Murphy, Victoire, ShiShi and their dates, they snagged a carriage and headed over to the village.

"Honeydukes?" he asked when they got there.

"Of course!" They went to the candy store and got several bags of the exquisite merchandise before heading to the bookstore. Elaine didn't have to quite drag him in. She picked out several books while he flipped through some quidditch magazines pretending not to observe her.

After they finished up at the bookstore, they went for a walk down to the apothecary and picked up some things they needed to replace in their potions kits. Then they made their way to Three Broomsticks for lunch and a few butterbeers. They had some great conversation and Orion and his date joined up with them halfway through, providing some extra entertainment as Orion tried to see how many butterbeers he could drink in three minutes and ended up laughing and having butterbeer squirt out his nose.

"Hey," said Ellie pulling James' arm as they left the pub. "Let's go visit my uncle, he runs the Hogshead. HE asked me to stop by sometime."

"You mean ol Abby?" laughed James. "He's pretty cool. Never seems to care if you're old enough to drink a firewhiskey, best thing about him."

"I have heard his tavern is disgusting and a bit dodgy, we aren't eating or drinking a thing!" she gasped, somehow realizing that James must have frequented the place at one time. They visited her uncle who had pulled her aside and told her, "You can't do better than James Potter." She had smiled and replied with an I KNOW.

By the time they had finished up with everything, Elaine was ready to go back to the castle. James had walked her back, carrying her purchases. When they got to their heads common room she had hurriedly taken her things up to her room while James had sprinted up the stairs himself to get something.

When she got back downstairs he was waiting on the couch with a large box.

"Happy Birthday Ellie," he said handing her the purple box with the pink bow on top. She smiled and pulled the lid off only to gasp as she saw the silver cage inside the box. Pulling it up and out of the box she gasped at the small grey owl in the cage.

"I know you didn't have one and always have to use a school owl or go to the post office, so, I just thought you might like one. If not, you can always take it back to the pet store, but it was the sweetest one there, it's a male."

"Oh, James, it's perfect!" exclaimed Ellie pulling the small bird out of the cage as it nipped her hand affectionately.

"I'm glad you like it," grinned James.

"Oh, what should I name it!" she exclaimed. She thought about it for a few seconds before seeming to settle on a name. "Archimedes, it's perfect."

"I like it," said James with a grin. "Here, I thought I'd get you a valentine's gift too, it's not fair to jip you just because your birthday falls on the same day."

"Oh, you didn't have to!" she replied taking the heart shaped box of candy and the bouquet of pink daisies he had gotten her.

"But, I did," he returned. "I'm your boyfriend, remember!"

"How could I possibly forget?" she laughed leaning in and kissing him in thanks for the gifts.

A few weeks later, James and Ellie were in their common room going over the transfiguration assignment due the next day. They had been working all morning but they hadn't even read her essay yet.

"Somehow I feel like these tutoring session were a little more helpful before we started going out. I think we got a lot more done" she said pulling her lips away from James' for air.

"Stop pretending to complain" he replied smirking. It was true though, lately it seemed they were snogging more than studying when he tried to tutor her. And a bit on patrols too, but that was expected.

"Yes, but it's NEWT year," she laughed. "I don't want to loose sight of my goals when the win is in sight!"

"Tell you what, Orion, Murphy, and Teddy are all amazing in transfiguration. Any one of them could tutor you almost as well as I could and now that we're going out, possibly better. Then you won't feel so guilty about getting distracted."

"I like that idea."

That weekend was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was a cold day and there was snow covering the ground, but it was bright and clear. James had warned the others about reflection off the snow and they were all bundled up as best they could without being hindered in their movements. Soon Teddy Lupin's voice was booming over the pitch and the team marched out of the Gryffindor locker rooms proudly. "Captain Potter! Finnigan! Black! Malfoy! Potter! Partil! Potter!" The hufflepuff team was already out there and James shook hands with their captain Umbridge before Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took off the ground into the air with James winning the toss and passing it to his sister quickly. The three chasers flew into a modified Hawk formation and passed the ball between themselves in a whirl before Lily chucked the ball into the right ring so fast the keeper never saw it coming. "AND GRYFFINDOR'S LITTLE LILY POTTER SCORES! HUFFLEPUFF WITH POSESSION NOW! WINGLE DODGES A WELL AIMED BLUDGER BY BLACK AND DROPS THE QUAFFLE WHICH SPIRALS DOWN AND IS CAUGHT BY JAMES POTTER IN A SPECTACULAR DIVE! AND THE GYFFINDOR CHASERS ARE WORKING WELL TOGETHER TODAY, PASSING ESPECIALLY WELL. EXPECT TO SEE THIS FROM THIS TEAM DUE TO THE TWO SIBLING CHASERS POTTER AND POTTER WHO WORK ESPECIALLY WELL TOGETHER. WOW! SPECTACULAR PASS FROM LILY POTTER TO J. POTTER! BEHIND THE BACK TO AVOID DIGGORY! JAMES DOES A KENMARE REVERSE AND GRYFFINDOR IS UP ANOTHER TEN POINTS 20-0 GRYFFINDOR! POOR FINNIGAN ISN'T GETTING MUCH ACTION DOWN BY THE GRYFFINDOR RINGS!"

The game continued for two hours more before any snitch action occurred. James and his chasers were a well oiled machine though, rarely breaking pace, and the beaters were playing spectacularly. Orion especially was causing a lot of turnovers whenever Hufflepuff had the quaffle, he would simply chuck a bludger their way and then it was up to James and his chasers to catch it. All five attempts of the hufflepuff chasers to get a goal were easily caught or blocked by Murphy who was having an incredibly boring game.

What James liked most about the game was that it was a clean game with no fowls on either team. He and his team strived to keep their game to the rules and not let the other team get any penalty shots or chances to score. The hufflepuff team must practice the same policy as they didn't do anything underhanded, even when the score finally became 150 to 0.

James and Lily were setting up Partil for a center ring shot when suddenly they heard it, the quiet of the stands as a seeker battle starts. James shot Lily a look she understood to mean that they needed to keep working with the keeper distracted they wanted this last goal. If the hufflepuff seeker caught it, they would tie the game. James and his sister put some extra speed on but their third chaser couldn't keep up and they left him in the midfield as they shot toward the goals. James passed a short pass to Lily that they considered their signature move which they used in the Weasley Family tournament quite often.

"AND FOR THOSE OF YOU NOT ENGROSSED IN THE SNITCH RACE, THE POTTER SIBLINGS ARE GOING TO DEMONSTRATE THE POTTER PASS! LILY AND JAMES POTTER HAVE PERFECTED THIS IN THEIR FAMILY BACKYARD AND USE IT WITH GREAT SUCCESS AT FAMILY HOLIDAY TOURNAMENTS. JAMES SHORT PASSES THE BALL TO LILY WHO SPINS HER BROOM SUDDENLY AND THE BALL RICOCHETS OFF THE END OF HER BROOM INTO THE LEFT RING! TOTALLY STUNS THE KEEPER EVERY TIME! AND BACK TO THE SNITCH RACE, ALBUS POTTER IS REACHING REACHING! AH! ANNOTHER 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR MAKING THE SCORE 310-0. GREAT GAME LIONS! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME BADGERS!"

James almost fell off his broom as Lily attacked him from hers in a giant hug. "AWW LOOK AT THE POTTER SIBLINGS! WHERE IS ALBUS! GROUP HUG! WERENT YOU INVITED?" laughed Teddy, causing James to go red.

"I GOT FIVE GOALS!" shouted Lily excitedly. She and James landed, her arms still around him and now she was jumping up and down excitedly. Suddenly Albus was there hugging them too with the snitch still clutched in his right hand. Orion swept in and picked up James with a big hug as Murphy crashed in and picked up Lily, swinging her around and Albus and Scorpius did some sort of complicated high five. There was almost no way that slytherin could win the cup after gyrffindor won by so much to hufflepuff. They would have to beat Ravenclaw by 200 points to get even close. Gryffindors were prematurely celebrating a cup win, but James knew his team would have to stay focused.

Suddenly in a blur of dark brown locks there was a pair of lips on his and he smiled. After parting with Elaine, James and his team hurried to the locker room to shower and have a short post game discussion. James commended his entire team for their excellent performance.

When he exited the locker room, the Gryffindor crowd had already moved the celebration to the common room but there was a lone figure waiting for him.

"Good game," she said in his ear as she grabbed his hand leading him to the castle. "What was it? Eight goals?"

"Yeah, eight, it was fun," answered James.

"There's going to be a huge party in the common room," she replied.

"Want to go?"

"Of course, besides the captain needs to make an appearance."

By the time they got to the common room, the party was in full swing with music blasting from the WWN and a large supply of food and drinks, some of them alcoholic. James ended up dancing with Ellie for the majority of the evening, and drinking a few firewhiskies, but not getting two crazy. The best part of the night had been when Professor Longbottom came in to tell them to be quiet for the third time and had yelled at them for about ten minutes before realizing someone had put a silencing charm on him. Eventually, around four in the morning when everyone was finally getting tired, James and Ellie snuck back to their heads common dorm to get some shut eye. However, that had probably been the craziest party the Gryffindor common room had seen in a while.

The next week was a marauder outing. Once again the four marauders snuck out to the sanctum for their night out, this time, James had a surprise waiting for them in Hogsmeade. Parked behind WWW, courtesy of Uncle George, was James' car. After what was most likely too many firewhiskeys, the boys in animal form when and retrieved the car before making it invisible and flying around blaring the music and drinking. Drinking then driving is bad, but drinking while driving is most likely worse. By the time the boys landed in a clearing of the forbidden forest, they were so out of it they fell asleep for a few hours before returning the car to Hogsmeade and then returning themselves to the shrieking shack where they played poker until five am. They slept for three hours before rushing to class, unspeakably tired, wearing their dirty clothes, hungover, and once again without their homework. It was a pretty standard condition after a marauder night.

James groaned when he saw Ellie waiting for him outside the classroom and the other three boys hurried in the room hoping to miss what was most likely an argument. Ellie was most likely going to be mad, seeing James trashed.

"You're so irresponsible sometimes James," she said rolling her eyes and handing him something in a clear glass vial.

"What's this?"

"Hangover potion, hurry and drink it before a teacher sees!" she said straightening his tie and pointing her wand at a stain on his collar. Suddenly she was slipping off his wrinkled robe and helping him into one of his clean ones, handing him his school books and bag and a few pieces of toast. "Come on, now get to class." She pulled him into the room while he looked at her incredulously.

"What is all of this?"

"You obviously needed a little help this morning. I think the hangover potion should kick in by the end of class, but honestly James, you can barely take care of yourself normally, let alone after a night of drinking and partying with your friends. You need me, admit it."

"Oh, I need you alright, but I'm just surprised you did all this for me. I would expect you docking me points and giving me a detention before all this."

"Maybe last year, but I like you too much to let you come to class unprepared now. You are after all my boyfriend," she smirked before heading to the other side of the room and sitting down next to Toire.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote _thanks, I appreciate it, xoxo James, _before tapping it with his wand so that it would appear on the parchment that Ellie had just pulled out to write notes on. She smiled back at him across the room before blowing a kiss in his direction and winking. It was just her luck that Professor Prewitt saw and decided to comment on the appropriate times and places for PDAs, but really, James wasn't sure Ellie cared.

He got down to note taking, knowing that Teddy would need them as he was currently snoozing on his desk along with Orion and Murphy. Suddenly Prewitt came up to the sleeping Orion and tapped on his desk. "MR BLACK! Although I'm sure you don't find me and my subject entirely fascinating, it is quite rude to sleep through my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Au contraire Professor, this is my favorite class and of course you are my very favorite Transfiguarion teacher!"

"I'm your only transfiguration teacher, and I've been your only transfiguration teacher for seven years. And, by how many assignments you've turned in lately, I sincerely doubt this is your favorite subject. However, I do know how much you love sleeping through my class."

"I'm sure any teacher will tell you I'm a much more favorable student while asleep," quipped Orion with a smirk while others around were trying to contain their laughter. Teddy had woken up and was near tears in mirth.

"Yes, I will agree, you are much easier to deal with when you are unconscious, but I really don't enjoy finding drool all over my desks. You do have that tendency. But no matter, you can clean my desks tonight in detention."

"I TRY TO COMMEND YOUR WONDERFUL TEACHING SKILLS AND I GET A BLOODY DETENTION! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?" By this time the entire room was in riotous laughter.

"TEN MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MR. BLACK!" Transfiguration was always the most entertaining.

**Hope you liked it, I thought it was just a bit of fluffiness. PLease review and tell me what you thought. Probably James' birthday April Fools and the Cup and NEWTS and Graduation coming up. Not much left to seveth year. We are about MArch. Please Review and tell me waht you thought. I would love some reviews. To respond to a couple reviews, I will be continuing with sequels and continuing to write after this is finished. We all want to hear more right? Thanks to all those who do review, I've been planning on thanking you all in a big Authors note soon. But you know who you are. Hope you all had a great holiday! I go back to school tomorrow, bummer. **

**ELLIE**


	22. The Seventh Year V

**Sorry about the long time between updates, just been busy and stuff. I really do think that it should be about 2 more chapters or so before the sequel, so you know. I want some reviews for this! I think that it's good enough to have some reviews. BTW tell me where the marauders get their prank from! LOL! Anyways, Hope you like it and wsorry it's a lil short. Just 4,307 words.**

**The Seventh Year V**

As March passed, the NEWTs loomed nearer and nearer with each passing day. Ellie was already freaking out about them quite a bit. She had to pass so many subjects to get into the St. Mungo's Healer Training. James on the other hand wasn't very worried and when he came in from quidditch practice to find her studying in their common room, more often than not, he tried to distract her and make her feel better about the whole thing.

In no time at all, it was James' eighteenth birthday, and the marauders had thrown a giant surprise party for him. The entire Gryffindor common room was taken over for the night. Dancing, drinking, cake and candy, the party was a blast with loud music blaring from the wireless and many seventh years from the other houses coming too, including Frank Weber, Daisy Dursley, Andi, Tanya, David Lee, ShiShi's hufflepuff on again off again, and a few others. Elaine had organized the thing with the marauders and by the end of the night it had wound down to six friends, Toire, the marauders, and Ellie.

"AHH! That was fun!" exclaimed Orion plopping down into a chair, being careful not to spill his firewhiskey. James smiled as his friends as they all sat down around the fire amid the slight mess that was the common room.

"Thanks for doing that for me you guys, I really appreciated it," said James who had been surprised his friends went to such lengths to surprised him. Murphy shrugged it off.

"Ah, it was nothing," he said with a smile at Elaine who had spent absolutely hours planning the entire thing from the invitations to the other houses, to the food, music, and decorations. The marauders had helped her set it up and get the things, but she had done most of the work.

"So, let's see you open your presents," said Teddy. "That has always been your favorite part of your birthday."

"That's not true, it's spending time with my great friends and family like you guys," said James with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Aww, cut with the sappy crap and get to the presents. Didn't you once say that you could spend time with friends and family whenever but birthdays are the only day where people give you presents just for being born?" James happily picked up the first one, from his uncle Percy, a fancy quill. Uncle George sent some pranking items from his store along with some of the more practical self defense items that WWW also stocked. Next came some muggle clothes from his grandparents, Grandpa Arthur sent them especially for him. Uncle Charlie sent him a new cage for Mercury, James wasn't sure how his uncle knew that Al had dropped it down the stairs over holidays and bent it a bit out of shape. Uncle Bill sent him a blender which Toire had to explain. Apparently her father was following quickly in his father's footsteps and becoming slightly obsessed with muggle devices. He had discovered the muggle smoothie a while back and was now trying to get all wizards as enlightened to the 'wondrously magical muggle mixture that was a pure delight to the senses". Toire thought her father had consumed one too many and was off his rocker. Uncle Ron had sent a book on the history of Aurors, which James assumed was to prepare him for becoming one. Aunt Hermione was sooo practical, almost even more so than Uncle Percy.

When he got to the one from his parents, James had been surprised to find it was their key to his vault at Gringots. Apparently he was old enough to be the sole holder of his keys. It also meant he was officially allowed to spend his money however he liked. They also sent him a letter saying they had deposited some money before giving up the key so that he would have a bit of money to start out on when he finished Hogwarts that summer.

Orion gave James some pranking items from Zonkos, some muggle lottery tickets, and a stuffed animal that James was suspicious would end up being Orion's chew toy in the end. Murphy gave him a book on Professional Quidditch History, and Teddy gave him another key.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, I had a meeting with McGonagall the other day and she said she found a deed to a certain piece of school property that apparently belonged to me but was in school hands. My grandparents bought it to provide a place for my dad to err… go, and I think you know it well. Orion, Murphy, and I discussed it and a majority vote decided it. You get to live with us after graduation at my not so new, kind of a fixer upper house."

"First off, it was only a majority, not unanimous?"

"Well, Orion thought maybe you should have to beg us to let you move in instead of me offering," said Teddy while James shot a glare at Orion before breaking into a grin.

"And second of all, I _get _to live with you? I think you mean that you're all privileged to live with me. The honor is all yours," laughed James.

"Ellie used to say you were a bit arrogant, I'm beginning to see where she was coming from," laughed Teddy.

"So you're going to live with us at the Shack? After Graduation? It will be just like here, except better, no Prewitt or McGonagall to yell at us!" exclaimed Orion. James nodded, accepting the offer happily. "YEAH! Oh, and by the way, since we won't have an stupid git like Farley around for us to prank, we decided you were the next best victim. Be prepared."

"Alright, but we better, get to bed," said Murphy yawning exaggeratedly. "Happy birthday James, Thanks for the help Ellie."

"Goodnight," everyone said, wishing James a happy birthday. Eventually it was only Ellie left.

"Here, I'll help you carry all this stuff to our common room where you can open the rest of it," said Ellie conjuring a box to put it all in. They put everything in and made their way to the Heads Dorm where James began opening the rest of his presents. There was a ton of candy from Honeydukes, some firewhiskey and other assorted alcoholic drinks, most likely from other sixth or seventh years. There was a new bag for all of his quidditch gear from his sister and brother. They must have noticed the one he had was ripping. Finally he got to the end of the pile of presents. He turned to Ellie with a questioning look, where was her gift? She smiled and held out a brightly wrapped package to him.

"I wanted to save the best for last," she said grinning. James opened the large box to find another box inside. He looked at her with a questioning look in his eye before opening the smaller box to find another smaller box, and then that one another. Finally box was pretty small. He opened it to find a funny looking little golden quaffle figurine with some paper underneath it. He picked up the fist size quaffle and read the engraving. "_James S. Potter is the holder of 4 lifelong season tickets to all Puddlemere United Home Games."_ James stared at the writing with shock before looking down at the papers under it and seeing that they were tickets to every home game next season. He was speechless.

"I thought maybe since they are your favorite team and then since they are really good, and since well, you have three best friends, four tickets was a good number, and they were a bit hard to come by, but I finally found four seats in a perfect spot on the field and well, I just thought you might like them, and they aren't really returnable, but if you want to sell them you can," she rambled, taking his shock as him not liking the gift.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME!? WE ARE NEVER SELLING THESE! THESE ARE GREAT! HOW DID YOU FIND SUCH GREAT SEATS!? THANK YOU SO MUCH, ELLIE! OH! I HAVE TO TELL THE GUYS!" exclaimed James as the reality sunk in. He pulled Ellie into a too-tight hug before kissing her and running out the door yelling thank you!

Ellie grinned and smiled. She was glad they had made him happy because they had happened to cost a bloody fortune. Good thing she had inherited the huge Dumbledore Family Fortune. The half that didn't belong to her Uncle Aberforth anyways. And when he died, she would receive that half too. She didn't know what she would do with all that money if Uncle Aberforth had as much as her grandfather had left her. She had inherited some sort of estate too, but she wasn't planning on living there anytime soon. No, she and Victoire had already agreed to find a flat in London to live in while they completed healer training at St. Mungo's. She probably never needed to work in her entire life, with the fortune she had inherited on her birthday, but she wanted to be a healer. She wanted to do something with her life.

* * *

The next Monday James and Orion both had interviews with Professor Prewitt. James dressed nicely in some of his nicer robes he had received from his uncle Percy for when he worked in the future. Orion followed suit and did the same, dressing in nice robes with a clean white shirt and tie and black pants. It was standard ministry uniform.

James was first, and as he entered Prewitt's office, he was in for a surprise. Sitting in front of him was the red haired wonder he liked to call Uncle Ron. His eyebrows shot up, but he didn't know what to say.

"Mr. Potter, good afternoon. Right on time I see," said Professor Prewitt. "I'm here to talk with you about your future career plans, and then Mr. Weasley would like to interview you for the auror academy. I know that you applied for the academy a while back and he wanted to meet you in person to discuss a future with the academy and the Auror Department at the ministry."

"First off, let's discuss your grades. Your grades are outstanding, and if you keep performing this well, you will do just as well on your NEWTs as you did on your OWLs, or better. I can personally attest that you are the best transfiguration student I've ever had the privilege of teaching. I know that all of the other teachers would recommend you for anything you would like to do without reservations. Right now I would have to say I believe you are one of if not the best candidate for the academy!"

"Thank you professor," said James.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, James, let me first commend you on your efforts so far and then I would like to ask you a few questions. First off, I would like to make sure you understand the danger and work involved in being an auror. This job isn't just some desk job with a high salary. There is more to it than the glamour and fame of being an auror."

"I'm sure after seeing my father, how much he works, and how much my mum worries about him, and how many times he's ended up in St. Mungos, that I understand the difficulty and danger of being an auror. I have an uncle who is an auror too, I understand the job, Mr. Weasley." James said this with a contained smirk while Ron tried not to laugh too.

"Next I wanted to know why you want to be an auror."

"Well, my father and uncle inspired me as a small child. I also have a strong sense of justice that needs quenched, and I want a job that is challenging. I believe most desk jobs at the ministry would bore me to death before I turn thirty-five. Honestly, I would rather be murdered by a dark wizard than that form of death. Go out with my boots on," replied James.

"I see, and then finally, will you please get back to the Academy on your acceptance within the next month? Of course this is pending NEWT scores, but we've never accepted someone and then had them do badly on their NEWTs. As long as you get E's or at the very least A's and only in the secondary subjects, you are as of now accepted to the Auror Academy. I read your application myself, and I do say, it was rather impressive."

"I will get back to the department head and the Academy within the month, I would like to speak things over with my father first. Just, you know, in case he had other plans for me or something."

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter, it was nice to meet… no actually, er, speak with you, today. And we will be awaiting your owl."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. And by the way, see you and grandmum's for Easter. My team is going to win this year!"

"HA! Only if I'm on it!" James shook his uncle's hand and headed out the door seeing Orion waiting. He gave Orion a thumbs-up and headed off to find Ellie and tell her how his interview went. He couldn't believe he had been accepted to the Academy. Well, he could, but he hadn't expected a letter back so soon. His uncle had given him a letter which revealed his acceptance and that he would be due to report to the Academy the week after leaving Hogwarts. No break for him.

About an hour later Orion came to the heads dorm to find James and tell him the good news. He had been accepted too, although not so highly recommended by the teachers. Apparently his grades were wonderful but no one could figure out how he did it considering how often he slept through class. James had laughed and said it was a good thing that his uncle Ron understood sleeping. He did a lot of it.

* * *

"Orion! SHHHH!" reprimanded Teddy a few nights later. "For the love of Merlin don't wake Filch!"

"FINE! I'm shutting up!"

"Well, we don't want him to catch us!"

"This is taking too long, why are we doing so much?"

"It's our last one, we have to have it perfect."

"Go out with a bang!"

"I don't see where fireworks come into this one."

"Be quiet, you're going to wake the portraits and I'm currently changing their appearances right now! The fat lady's dress looked amazing! I never thought that red white and green could look so nice on a broad. Especially her," said Murphy.

"Oh, blast it all, you all should swim with me, my charms were so easy! I'm done, why can't you all work faster."

"Because we actually had a lot more to do, you have no idea how stubborn these suits of armor are!" exclaimed Teddy struggling with the animation charms.

"Why don't you conjure up some fish or something? Not anything dangerous either, Orion!" ordered James.

"Damn, I think sharks and crocodiles would be a nice touch. We could contain them by the dungeons. Maybe then they would eat a slytherin or two."

"As hilarious as that sounds, I don't think so," replied James dryly.

"I'm going to go put some flags up, that will be cool. Ohh, and how about some wooden piers instead of those boring landings you made James?"

"They weren't boring!"

"Yes, they were," said Murphy finishing up for a bit. "I'm going to go to the kitchens, I'll help you Orion and then we can go double check everything with the house elves. We can also have a late night snack too." The two grabbed their brooms and zoomed off through the corridors. Teddy turned to James and they kept working. It was nearly four in the morning and they were almost done. However, the night had been a long one and it was a good thing they had skipped several classes the day before to sleep and prepare. Today, considering it was already morning, was April 1st, and they had a prank to finish.

At six o'clock, just when the castle was beginning to stir, the final touches were put on, the common rooms ready for the students to come down, and with a wave of his wand, Teddy put the final touch on. Romantic Italian melodies filled the halls of Hogwarts, playing from invisible speakers all over the castle. James grinned as the music played and the four boys, dressed in their o so wonderful attire of striped shirts, breeches, and red caps, piled into their gondolas and headed for the heads dorm to await Ellie.

Elaine Dridel awoke to the oddest sound. It was obviously opera and she couldn't understand what was being said at all. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was James being stupid in the common room with his friends before hopping out of bed and getting ready for the day. Finally ready after being awoken so early, six o'clock, she headed down the stairs much earlier than her usual time. She gasped. The entire common room was eight feet under water. The couches and everything were under the water and fish were swimming through the clear water.

Suddenly an archway appeared and a boat came into the room containing James and Orion with another one following it carrying Teddy and Murphy. Orion was singing loudly and obnoxiously from the front of the first gondola while James stood in the back using a long pole to push the boat through the water. They were both wearing red caps and blue and white striped shirts, red sashes around their waists and black short pants and shiny black shoes with high white socks. They looked ridiculous. Orion had even gone so far as to draw on a little mustache with curly ends on his face with black ink. Wait, maybe that was real.

"What is this!?" she exclaimed looking around the room at the two red and gold boats and the four costumed friends and the music and the flags around the room and the water.

"Well, it looks like an o-so-wonderful APRIL FOOLS DAY PRANK!" exclaimed Orion. "Look, the whole school has been turned into the city of Venice! We were just outside, and all of the walls have scenes of Venice charmed on them, all of the portraits are wearing green, red, and white, with some of their clothes changed or modified. Every landscape has an Italian flag in it, and there are flags all over the place. There were a few others awake and all of the suits of armor are dressed just like us, which is why we decided to change our attire for the day, and paddling everyone around where they want to go. The gondolas are the colors of the houses riding in them, slytherin ones green and silver, the hufflepuff ones yellow and black while Ravenclaw is bronze and blue. Ours are obviously the correct colors. Come on! It's really fun! Hop in my boat and I'll drive so that you and James can have a little romantic ride to breakfast!"

Elaine got in the boat dumbfoundedly and they exited the room through the charmed archway out of the room. The hallways were rivers running through the school, but oddly, the river seemed to be right where the floor had been before, unlike her common room where the water had been raised up to cover the furniture. All of the doors were just above the water level and each had a little pier jutting out to enter the room. They passed other boats which were carrying students and being paddled by the suits of armor who were not only paddling but singing as they did so. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and a few charmed bridges over their heads to add to the effect. However as Ellie was amazed by all of this she suddenly became aware of the sound of rushing water.

"What a piece of magic," she said. "What's that sound though?"

"Er, that's the rapids," said James taking her hand as she looked at him confusedly. She turned and saw the staircases in front of them and gasped.

"WE ARE NOT GOING DOWN THE STAIRS IN THIS LITTLE BOAT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" she exclaimed as the boat began tipping downwards and suddenly took off at an alarming rate as Orion sat down and let the staircase take them were it would, it was a rush as the tiny boat sped down the stair, over bumps and then suddenly it was calm and they were at the bottom of the staircase and heading away. Ellie glared at the two boys who grinned.

"Admit that was fun," said James with a smirk.

"Fine, it was fun,"

"Good, because since we were on the seventh floor we have to do that seven more times!"

"AHHH!!!" she exclaimed as they once again headed down a rapids that was a stairway. When they got to the bottom Ellie asked the inevitable question. "How do you suppose that you get up those when you want to go the other way?"

"They magically turn in the other direction. Don't know how though," said James mysteriously looking at Orion with a sly grin.

"Don't give me that crap, Potter, I know just as well as you do who did this. Don't pretend I've suddenly become stupid." The boys explained the magic behind the prank the rest of the way to the great hall where Orion dropped Ellie and James off at the pier near the door before parking the boat along the wall and then flying with his broom to the dock.

When James and Ellie arrived in the great hall which was dry but also changed she was once again surprised. The food along the tables wasn't quite the normal. There were some of the normal foods, but there was also quite a bit of strange food that was obviously Italian breakfast cuisine. Everyone was up early and chattering as the soft romantic music played in the background. It seemed everyone was amazed by the extent of the prank and everyone was having quite the morning. People were trying the new food, some enjoying it, others not so much, and some not even trying it.

After breakfast, McGonagall stood up and made the announcement that classes would continue as normal for the day until further notice, but to enjoy the piece of magic which she complimented. Flitwick and Prewitt also said it was a wonderful piece of spell work. The day passed with a certain buzz in the air and the classes passed quickly with the Italian tunes ever playing in the background. Lunch was full of Italian dishes as was dinner. However, there was a new surprise after dinner. Ivy had grown up out of the water and onto the walls and there were white flowers floating all over the water, and nestled in each flower was a small white light. The darkened hallways were lit by the floating flowers which cast a warm glow on the water which reflected it back. It was truly a beautiful sight. Everyone headed back to their common rooms to find that the common rooms were entirely dry and cozy, just like any other day.

The marauders went to the common room and played wizards chess until James and Ellie had to patrol. Their boat ride to patrol was quite romantic, as James had planned, with the beautiful flowers casting a romantic light over the whole castle and the music playing in the background. Even Ellie had to admit how beautiful the entire place was. There were quite a few other couples enjoying the evening in their boats, but Ellie and James couldn't really give them detentions, so they ended up just going around in their patrol boat all evening talking and laughing.

That night, the marauders got very little sleep fixing everything. However, the prank had been worth it and for fun, since the professors had enjoyed the prank so much, they left a single hallway on the third floor, near the arithmancy room, just as it was with two gondolas and their knights to paddle people across. The fish and the flags and the portraits in that small part of the hallway remained the same. If the teachers wanted to change it back they could. It was a little used portion of the school, and would add a bit of history. It was like leaving their mark on the school, just like the Fred and George Weasley Swamp in the charms corridor.

It wasn't a week later before it was time for break, but it was only a day later that the marauders got one of their best ideas yet. Seventh Year Spring Break Spectacular! The name thing was Orion's job, if you couldn't tell. The invitations went out April third and almost every reply was back by the sixth, everyone was coming by the ninth. Everyone from the slytherins to the hufflepuffs. Everyone.

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please Review! Thank you so much to all those who do review! You are the best! Hope you liked this chapter and I'll have another one soon! I can't believe it's been over six months since I started writing this and everything, I'm glad this story is almost done though. I have the absolute best ideas for my sequels!!!!!!! AHHHH**

**ELLIE**


	23. Easter Holidays I

The Seventh Year VI

The last weekend before break was the much awaited Ravenclaw-Slytherin quidditch match. If slytherin could win by 200 points, they would only be 200 points behind Gryffindor in the cup standings. Everyone was there and nearly everyone was cheering for the ravenclaws, except the slytherins of course. James needed to watch the game to see what kinds of strategies the slytherins were using so that he could come up with strategies and plays for them in the final game. He enlisted the help of Frank Weber, and Murphy to help him brainstorm during the match and try and remember the plays used.

From the beginning of the match, it was obvious what type of tactics were being used- dirty ones. Not even a half hour into the game the two beaters shot both bludgers at the keeper in a blatant foul as the quaffle was no where near that side of the pitch. Both bludgers hit the poor keeper, causing him to plummet to the ground, unconscious. Madame Hooch had been incensed and two penalties had been awarded to Ravenclaw, causing Ravenclaw to take a twenty point lead in the previously tied game, but their keeper was out so they then had to play one chaser down while one of their chasers played keeper. It turned out to be disastrous. In no time at all slytherin had taken a sixty point lead, and they were once again using outrageous tactics against the ravenclaws. Krum, their captain was directing them in all of this and in no time at all ravenclaw was down another player. The second keeper had also fallen off their broom, after being blatantly pushed by two slytherin chasers. Penalty shots were once again rewarded but with two players down, ravenclaw had no chance. From there Slytherin took a humongous lead with their three chasers ganging up entirely on the two poor ravenclaw chasers left while their beaters were trying hard to keep control of the bludgers and prevent another player being injured. Teddy who was announcing as usual was incensed at the horrid play and was practically demanded Hooch to disqualify the entire slytherin team for their disregard to the rules, but she had no intention of doing so. The score was 410-80 when the crowd first noticed Baylie Havens, the seventh year ravenclaw seeker streaking towards a small golden beacon of hope. If she caught the snitch, Slytherin would only win by 180 points and Gryffindor would still be ahead 220 points. James glanced at Dmitri Krum, the seventh year captain and seeker who was still barking orders at his team to score again and beat up on the ravenclaws. It was Albus who saved the day by beinging to cheer louder than normal to make up for some of the quiet that had fallen over the stadium. Suddenly the rest of the crowd who was cheering for ravenclaw caught on and picked up the noise so that Krum wouldn't realize that the quiet was caused by a race for the snitch. He didn't even realize that the snitch had been spotted until Havens caught it and the crowd went wild.

"FINAL SCORE SLYTHERIN 410- RAVENCLAW 230." announced Teddy. Krum was throwing a fit on the field meanwhile over his not having caught the snitch. His father was one of the most celebrated seekers in history and he couldn't even catch the snitch in a bloody Hogwarts game, he was pissed. While he threw a fit for not being able to catch the snitch and essentially catch up with Gryffindor in the cup standings, the rest of the crowd cheered for Baylie and the rest of the ravenclaw team for doing the best they could under the circumstances, but James realized that suddenly there was an actual game vs. slytherin and it could actually be hard. He already had ideas, but they weren't starting practicing until after Easter break which was two weeks long this year due to many of the professors attending a conference in the United States for a week.

The next Friday, the students at Hogwarts were frantically running through their dorms trying to make sure they had packed everything they needed into their overstuffed trunks. Rose Weasley had demolished the Gryffindor common room searching for her potions book before realizing after two hours that she had already packed it. She would later confess to her cousin Lily that she hadn't really been looking for her potions book at all. However, by ten, all of Hogwarts was packed on the Express as it left the station.

When they arrived at the station and after everyone had said their goodbyes, Albus, Lily, and James had been greeted by their mother, her vibrant red hair making her stand out as a beacon to them.

"Where's dad?" asked Lily looking around for their father's messy mop of black hair and glasses.

"He's on a business trip to Ukraine with Uncle Ron. He's been working rather closely with the Ukrainian ministry lately. He should be home in a few days." That basically meant he was on a deadly mission. James couldn't wait to hear all about it. In the meantime, he had better ask if Orion could come over and spend the night tomorrow. They had some SYSBS to plan.

The next day, the Potter family had the Weasley family over. Hermione and Ginny often spent time together when their husbands were off gallivanting across the globe. Rose and Hugo joined in for a game of Quidditch with Orion, James, Lily, Albus, and Scorpius who Albus had invited over. Rose of course wasn't very good, but she was on James' team, and he made her look good with the way he played.

By dinner, everyone was worn out, but it was a fun family dinner. After dinner they all hung out in the family room playing a giant game of exploding snap until late in the evening when Hermione and Ginny were done gossiping and the Weasleys went home.

The Potter family all trudged upstairs and were asleep in no time, however, James and Orion had planning to do and by three in the morning they had devised quite the plan. Now, who to test it on? It really wasn't that hard.

At three twelve, Lily Luna Potter sat straight up in bed gripping her ears. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP…. BZZZZZZZZZZ… BEEP. BEEP. BEEP… BZZZZZZZZZZZZ… The noise shook the entire house. Grabbing her dressing gown, she threw it over her shoulders and headed out of her room, seeing her brother Al and Scorpius doing the same thing. When they got downstairs they found her mum waiting, wand in hand, her hair messy, and her eyes looking confused and a bit scared. The group stood there for a minute or so, waiting it seemed for her other older brother and his friend, but they didn't come. The incessant beeping grew louder and finally her mother announced they should leave the house. Lily feared this alarm was some sort of safety thing of her father's, and that they should leave the house. They went out into the moonlit night and clutched their dressing gowns closer to themselves for warmth against the chill.

"I think, that it would be best if we leave the house. I don't know what is going on, but we should go to the burrow. Grandpa Weasley can come over with a few of your uncles tomorrow and see what happened. I'll make a portkey," said her mum quietly. Suddenly the beeping stopped and a mechanical voice rang out into the clear night.

"This has been a test of the Emergency Alert System. If this had been an actual emergency such as a fire or a mass escape of death eaters from Azcaban, the Attention Signal you just heard would have been followed by official information, news or instructions. This concludes this test of the Emergency Alert System."

Suddenly James and Orion apparated into the backyard doubled over in laughter as the others stared at the laughing boys. Lily looked at them and realized they had been pranked. Scowling, she marched up to her room and went back to sleep. Stupid James. Her mother hadn't looked too happy, but she too had gone upstairs, too tired to say anything to her oldest son.

The next morning, Lily woke up late, tired from the events of the night before. However, she smelled the scent of pancakes wafting up from the kitchen and pulled on her dressing gown. Arriving in the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the table reading the paper while Kreature cooked.

"DADDY!" she exclaimed rushing over and hugging her father whom she hadn't seen since Christmas. He smiled and greeted her, having her sit down and join him for breakfast. They were just catching up on all of the things she had been doing in school when her mum came into the kitchen. She smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to help the house elf with the breakfast. She began frying the bacon and less than a minute after the delicious smell had began to infiltrate the kitchen, a stampede of feet on the stairs could be heard. James and Albus hurried through the doorway at about the same time, Orion probably still sleeping and Scorpius coming down at a much more relaxed pace. They both immediately noticed their dad.

"Hey-" began her brothers together.  
"Harry, talk to your son." Mum barely gave the boys enough time to even enter the room. Dad threw me a puzzled look and then to Albus and James.

"Erm...which son?" Dad asked, cautiously looking between his two sons, both of whom had innocent looks on their faces. Mum was still turned to the stove, but continued to speak.  
"Which one do you _think_ it is?" Though her tone was always softer to Dad, you could tell she was irritated.  
"Well, I have a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right..."  
"Let me help you," Mum said, turning away her cooking to face Dad with her hands on her hips, "which one is it _always?_ The one we get letters from the school about. The one who now has a detention record to rival your _father's_. The one who it **always** seems to be..." Dad yet again switched his gaze from Albus to James. He chuckled, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
"Gin, its still a fifty-fifty chance-"  
"_James_."  
"Oh well...can't honestly say I'm surprised..."

"Harry…" their mum's voice had gotten dangerously low.

"Okay, what did he do this time? Blow up a bathroom? Really, he's headboy, he should know better."

"It occurred at home, last night, at three twelve in the morning," said their Mum. Lily looked to see that her mum's eyes were a bit red with dark circles underneath, and her hair was a bit frazzled. This was not good.

"James?" said Harry a bit sternly, "What happened?"

"Well, you see," began her brother putting on his most charming smile that could win over even McGonagall at her sternest. "We were testing a pra- er an alarm system. We thought it would be a good idea for the er- wizarding community to have an er- Emergency Alert Stystem. Like Muggles do. So we tested it to see how everybody would react. They preformed the drill quite splendidly."

"Why would we need an Emergency Alert Stystem?" asked Harry skeptically.

"Err- in case of fires and mass breakouts from Azcaban?" supplied James hopefully.

"Straighten up your act, one more incident like this for the next two weeks and you will be wishing you were back at school." Harry said this sternly looking at his son with a full Head-Auror glare.

James nodded solemnly before answering with a respectful, "Yes, Sir." Suddenly a snicker from the background caused everyone to revert their attention to the doorway.

"Don't think we don't all know you were in on this Black," said Harry.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," answered Orion with a grin that showed that he too was in on the prank.

"It's okay, now, I've been gone a week and have missed home cooked meals quite a bit. Let's eat," said Harry smiling as if to show that he was done chastising his son. Everyone's attention turned to their food, and therefore no one noticed the wink pass between James and his dad except Orion who was grinning. Harry had found the story quite amusing that morning when he had first gotten home to find his son and Orion playing cards at the kitchen table over some bottles of firewhiskey. He just wasn't going to tell his wife that. He had found the incident somewhat funny but had already scolded the boys telling James that he shouldn't scare his mother like that. He had already told them they would be denoming the garden and painting the broom shed today. It was only fair.

Soon it was the Thursday before Seventh Year Spring Break Spectacular. People would arrive on Friday morning before noon. There was a massive Quidditch Tournament with everyone in the grade who could play. It was to be a five on five tournament with no beaters. There were fifty-one students in their grade, so Teddy had graciously decided to announce unless there was a person who didn't want to play. However, they were hoping everyone would at least play since it was just for fun. The first round of the tournament would be on Friday afternoon while the second day would be the final games which would be quite exciting. They had planned a picnic lunch for Saturday and an evening pool party for Friday. Saturday night was game night with gobstones, chess, cards, and any other games that they wanted to play and then after that a scary muggle movie. The house had a large basement room that James and Teddy had converted into a large indoor theater. They were even planning on having popcorn and snacks served by the house elves. The last day, Sunday, would be spent just socializing and they didn't have any scheduled activities, but people could swim, go around on the grounds, play games, watch movies, and eat. There would be plenty to do and with all of the grade there, it was sure to be fun. Sunday evening would be a formal ball, with a formal dinner served by the house elves followed by dancing. It would be similar to the New Years Ball his parents had every year, and it was sure to be fun. The marauders hoped that it could bring the seventh year class closer together in the last few months before graduation promoting house unity and maybe help them stay closer after graduation. Everyone would leave on Monday morning, but perhaps, they would be a bit closer as a grade.

Friday morning all was set up. James was sitting at the first table that had a big sign that read "Check In" above it. He was positioned directly across from the fireplace through which everyone was supposed to arrive. Frank Weber, their ravenclaw friend was the first to arrive holding his broomstick in one hand and carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Frank!" exclaimed James standing up. Frank grinned and walked over.

"Frank Weber, Ravenclaw, checking in!" he laughed.

"Yup, well here we are, finally Seventh Year Spring Break Spectacular and you're the first to arrive. Orion here will help you with your bags and take you to your room in a minute. But first, welcome to my house, make yourself at home, and please sign up for the quidditch tournament with Murphy over there, there are sign ups for either chaser, keeper, or seeker."

"Nice place James, coming from old families sure has benefits," laughed Frank looking around at the elegant parlor.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. Hope you like your room," replied James handing him a number, the boys had numbered all of the rooms. There were enough bedrooms so that if all of the gryffindors paired up and shared room, the rest of the guests could have their own rooms. This meant the gryffindors would get the best rooms, but they were after all sharing: Teddy and James, Orion and Murphy, Victoire and Elaine, Sarah and ShiShi, Erin and Christina. Soon guests were arriving quickly, and Teddy and Orion were rushing to take guests to their rooms while James and Murphy delayed them in the parlor until they could be taken to their rooms. Everyone who had already gotten settled, were gathering in the sitting room, talking while they waited for everyone else. Eventually everyone was there, from the first ravenclaws to arrive to the last hufflepuffs who were running a bit late.

Eventually, James went to the large sitting room where everyone had gathered, it was quite big, and the marauders began telling everyone the schedule for the weekend.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad you all could come! We have been planning furiously for this event and now we would like you to hear the schedule for today. Today we will begin the five on five quidditch tournament- why we had everyone bring their brooms or borrow a broom from the school to take home for break. Tonight we're having a pool party in the indoor pool, don't worry, it won't be cold, and then tomorrow after breakfast we will continue the tournament with a picnic around noon. At the picnic we'll update you on the plans for the rest of the weekend, but first we would like to announce the teams for quidditch. Murphy, our quidditch coordinator will take it from here."

"Hi everyone, like James said, great to see you all. I am happy to announce that everyone except for Beatrice Crouch who broke her leg yesterday and was told by her healer to take it easy for a while can play. This means that we will have ten teams with five players, no beaters in the tournament. We had thirteen people sign up as keepers and only eight people sign up as seekers. Is there anyone else that perhaps plays seeker? Maybe a chaser or a keeper who plays both?" Surprisingly Farley Greengrass stood up and so did the tiny Hufflepuff Lotus Woo. "Great! And any keepers who don't mind playing chaser?" Five keepers stood up, the three volunteering most heartedly becoming chasers. Murphy wrote all of this down and with a flick of his wand, there were two piles of paper, on much larger than the other, and two jars.

"Okay, well, will all of my seekers come up and stand behind me?" The seekers came to the middle of the room and Murphy had them begin by drawing names from the keepers to see who would be on what team.

Murphy went to Baylie's team, sure to be a good one with two members from house teams on there. Frank Weber went to Farley's while Henry Filch went with Krum. Christina Dingle who surprisingly played keeper went with Woo and Frankie Dolohov who normally played beater for the slytherin house team went to Michael Paladoris's team. After all of the teams had been made up, it was surprising to see how diverse they were, not a single team had two members from the same house.

Next came the chasers, Murphy's face visibly sunk when they drew Victoire's name, she was hopeless at quidditch, and others looked happy when they drew chasers from the house teams such as George Miller from Ravenclaw, Anthony Carrow and Jasmine Zambini from Slytherin, David Lee and Travis Thiknesse from Hufflepuff. Anyone from a house team was celebrated, and surprisingly they were evenly spread.

James ended up on Farley Greengrass's team with Frank Weber, David Lee, and Andi Burnsworth. He was secretly pleased because they seemed to have a good team of chasers and knew they could do well. Frank was a fair keeper, and he had no idea about Farley. That was the downside of his team. He looked over to Elaine who had ended up on Murphy's team with Victoire and laughed. Poor Jasmine Zambini had her work as a chaser cut out for her with those two on the team. The teams for the most part were pretty even, and they all separated to go change into some quidditch clothes and get their brooms.

The first match started at eleven, it was between Murphy's team and a team made up of Teddy, Kendrick Wallace, Tanya La'monte, Ralph Davies and George Miller. It lasted about an hour while everyone cheered for their friends, and Beatrice Crouch announced it. Teddy, George, and Ralph did okay as chasers, but Kendrick being the ravenclaw and prefect that he was, overanalyzed every move and ended up letting far too many of Jasmine Zambini's one manned efforts to score go past him. Elaine and Victoire looked somewhat ridiculous but looked to be having fun, sometimes being passed the ball by Jasmine. Murphy played well as usual and Baylie beat La'Monte to the snitch easily and therefore Teddy's team was out of the tournament. Elaine and Victoire who had spent most of the game cheering for their teammates from their brooms started a cheer and danced around on the pitch for a while and everyone thought the first game went well.

The second game was played while everyone who watched ate lunch. James and his team knocked out the only team that didn't have any players from any of the house teams out, and the game went surprisingly fast because Farley it turned out was an excellent seeker. He had spotted the snitch after a mere fifteen minutes and ended the game. Orion playing chaser with ShiShi Yang as seeker had surprisingly beaten Dmitri Krum's team with ShiShi beating him on her speedy Chinese made broom to catch the snitch. Krum had been furious, but everyone had pointed out that it was just a silly seventh year tournament. All of the games had been fun. Some of their friends had turned out to be surprisingly good players such as Christina Dingle who hadn't let a goal past her even though Travis Thicknesse had been on the opposing team and he was a good chaser. Around six, the fifth and final game ended and everyone went back inside to get ready for the pool party.

The pool party was a hit with the loud music blaring, and then the abundant supply of food. The large pool was filled with happy partiers. Some were showing off on the diving board, while others just swam around. A group of slytherin boys had started a game of quidditch with some charmed hoops in the water with no snitch or bludgers, and a large group was playing eight chasers on eight chasers with the keepers guarding the hoops. After dinner they brought out some butterbeers and everyone who wasn't swimming sat around the pool talking happily with their warm drinks. Those who got out of the water and were cold were happy for the drinks. Around eleven, the party started breaking up, and by eleven thirty the marauders were the only ones left. The first day of the Spring Break Spectacular was a definite success.

The next morning a large breakfast was laid out in the formal dining room and people came down at ate as they pleased. At ten thirty, the first game began, four of the five winners from yesterday would play in the two matches that made up the next round. The fifth team, which happened to be James' team didn't have to play because they had won their match the previous day by the largest margin. They would play their next match against one of the two teams that won in the second round. Of the two teams that would play the second round, the one that scored highest would move automatically to the final round. It was a complicated tournament, but then again, the marauders had devised it.

The morning went well. Murphy's team won by a considerable margin despite Victoire and Ellie's antics on their brooms as they acted more as cheerleaders and distractions to the other team than as players. In fact, Alexander Sprout thought that it should be considered a penalty for Victoire distracting him due to her Veela heritage. James remembered that Teddy's team had lost to Victoire's team the day before. He wondered if there was a connection.

Around one, after the second match had finished, the house elves brought a giant picnic out onto the lawn and the guests all spread out on the various blankets and ate. There was so much food that James wasn't sure how they were even going to finish it all, but it was interesting to see how everyone sat. The marauders weren't even together. Everyone seemed to be sitting with new people, surprisingly James was sitting with his quidditch team.

"So, we play the first match after lunch, and last night I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," announced Andi with a grin. James noticed Farley roll his eyes not so discretely and he wondered if the slytherin knew something about his house mate that he didn't. He did. Farley obviously knew the idea would be horrid.

"Well?" prompted George through a mouthful of pudding. Andi looked a bit disgusted.

"I made us UNIFORMS! See!" she held up a gaudy purple robe with metallic purple sequins on the cuffs and hem. "It's purple! Which is as everyone knows the unified color of Hogwarts, and then, I thought we needed a mascot. So I realized that the slytherin snake is a reptile, and that the raven is a bird, and that badgers are some sort of freaky insect, and cats are mammals, so I thought that our mascot has to be something totally different so I thought a fish right? So we are the," she paused for dramatic effect before twirling the robes around so they could see the back which not only said BURNSWORTH in bright purple sequin lettering, but also had a picture of a pink "WHALES!" she exclaimed as the other four players on her team who were all boys looked in horror at the monstrosity. She stood up and pulled it over her outfit and modeled the purple and pink sequined masterpiece.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but actually whales are a marine mammal, so technically, they aren't a fish," pointed out Frank stupidly as she began glaring at him. George snapped his mouth shut about badgers being a mammal and not an insect in the least.

"Well, _some_ of us aren't all technical ravenclawey and all, so _I_ say they are a _fish_!" she said darkly as if daring one of the boys to retort. "Well, I made ones for all of you, here! I put your names on them and everything! They are sooo great! The other teams will be sooo jealous."

"You can say they are fish all you won't but that won't make them fish," murmured Frank under his breath to James.

"I sincerely doubt that the other teams are going to be jealous, in fact, I think they are going to be bloody grateful that they aren't on her team," whispered George, causing Farley to snort.

"Bloody hell, you look like a fucking pansy!" exclaimed Orion coming over to James. Everyone else had finished up their lunch and people were getting ready to resume the matches. James and the other four boys groaned.

"BLACK! Perfect! Here, cheer for us! She approached him with a pink and purple hat that had a stuffed whale on the top. Orion eyed if fearfully as she swooped down on him and snapped it on his head with a grin. As soon as she put it on his head everyone turned to stare opened mouthed as horrid sounds started coming from it. HMWWWOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH "It makes whale noises! The sound of the majestic whales of the deep. That's the humpback whale mating call." Orion looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment and his face was as red as a tomato. Suddenly water shot out of the top of the hat with a particularly loud noise accompanying it. Andi suddenly disappeared for a few seconds and the boys looked at each other miserably.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so embarrassed," moaned Farley.

"Who looks like a pansy now, Orion?" laughed James.

"GUYS! All my friends agreed to wear them! We're going to have such a cheering section!" she exclaimed coming back as the guys faked enthusiasm. About fifteen of her friends were sporting the hats while others had new shirts that proudly proclaimed them whales fans and a few actually had big, purple, foam fingers. James and the other boys took a step back cautiously.

"Wow, that's scary," whispered Farley. James nodded in agreement and suddenly a slight figure stepped out of the crowd. Ellie, wearing a shirt with a huge horrid hat.

"James, I thought I should support my boyfriend, do you like it?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. She knew that the entire idea was horrifying to the boys and she had to know that James was dying of embarrassment to even be associated with the purple and pink robes.

"Erm. Love it."

"I want my mancave back," moaned Orion feeling that this scene was entirely too reminiscent of his sixth year experience.

"Good Luck Jamesie," said Ellie giving him a look that she thought they were as ridiculous as he thought.

Despite the horrid outfit, mascot, and fans, James' team managed to win their game and would play Murphy's team in the final game. By the time of the game, Ellie and Victoire had taken off their horrid purple fan gear and were looking to be all business. However, when they got in the air, it was a different story.

James passed to George who shot down the pitch passing it to Andi who tossed it to James who went to score. He could feel Jasmine Zambini coming up behind him and swerved a bit. He then noticed Ellie out of the corner of his eye in the empty part of the pitch chatting away with Victoire. She waved with a wink causing James to drop the ball. That was the basic gist of the match. George and James had a hard time scoring on Murphy who was playing superbly. In fact, they scored a mere three goals on him.

Zambini on the other hand kept scoring on Frank which was a miracle considering how little help she was getting from her teammates. Victoire who knew how to play a bit helped her at the beginning of the match but after a cry of "MERLIN! I BLODDY BROKE MY NAIL!" it had been a one man show. Victoire and Ellie were doing their best to distract the rest of the team when they weren't chatting with each other and Andi who was using the mach more to model her robe creation than to show off her quidditch skills.

By the end of the match when Farley and Baylie raced for the snitch. It was a bad piece of luck for Baylie that the snitch happened to be much closer to Farley when it was spotted and Farley actually caught the snitch making his team's final score 180. It didn't really compare with the other team's. Murphy's team cheered as they won, 270-180. Some of the points were penalties, but it was really just a bad game for James' team. The horrid uniforms were getting to the guys.

After the game the guys watched dejectedly as Murphy's team celebrated, Ellie and Victoire dancing around the pitch with the trophy that the marauders had made for the occasion. They weren't glum for long and after Andi left, they took those ugly purple robes off as quickly as possible while they laughed about how horrid they were. It was one of the first civil conversations Farley and James had ever had. In fact, over the course of the two days, James could already tell he was beginning to warm up to the classmate whose lips weren't so chapped anymore.

The guys were still laughing when Ellie pranced over. She was grinning ear to ear and smiled at him holding her trophy. The other boys somehow left.

"So, how does it feel to loose to your one and only girlfriend?"

"Who says you're my only girlfriend?"

"Potter…."

"Sorry Elles, just kidding."

"So, how does it feel, looser?"

"You're going to rub this in aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know, considering I don't think you touched the quaffle the entire game. I don't know if you actually beat me."

"I was on the team wasn't I?"

"Well, you were on the team, but that doesn't mean much."

"I WAS GOOD ENOUGH TO BE ON THE TEAM!"

"Everyone got on a team Elles, it wasn't that hard to get your named picked out of a hat. There was no skill involved."

"Well at least I was lucky enough to be on the winning team and you unlucky enough to not," she finished the argument with a final smirk. They were both kidding, and laughing at the goofy argument, but oddly enough it made James feel better because it was just a silly seventh year tournament.

Suddenly Orion ran over, still sporting the large pink stuffed whale hat on his head that was making the horrid moaning sounds and spurting water every few minutes.

"Why the hell are you still wearing that?" asked James having discarded his robes ages ago.

"STICKING CHARM!" moaned Orion. "TAKE IT BLOODY OFF! FUCK!" He was frantically pulling on the hat which was indeed stuck to his head, but the more he pulled, the louder the whale wailed and the faster it stuck to his head. Ellie and James couldn't help but laugh as he ran off to look for someone who could stop laughing long enough to do the counter spell.

After everyone went back to their rooms to change into comfy clothes, dinner was served buffet style with food laid out in the dining room while people ate in various areas of the house. There was a giant chess tournament that had been organized by a few ravenclaws in the sitting room, while there were several games of gobstones going on in the parlor. The kitchen had a few tables with exploding snap, and the library had some poker. Murphy and Teddy played chess for the majority of the evening, while James and Orion joined a group of slytherins for some poker.

When Ellie had come looking for James from the dining room where a lot of the girls had gathered to gossip, she had been surprised to find James laughing away with Farley and some of the other slytherins. She announced that Dorina Marchbanks had won the chess tournament against Teddy, and that Teddy had announced for everyone to go downstairs and watch the movie.

Soon everyone was in the dark basement watching Murphy's pick of a movie, Darkness Falls. It was about some nut job tooth fairy witch who got burned and then hunted down anyone who saw her face. James didn't think it was very scary, but Ellie and Victoire were whispering nervously throughout the movie about if the witch was like a dementor and if she could be defeated by magic or a patronus or anything.

The movie got over around three a.m., and everyone headed up to bed, tired from the long day and planning on sleeping in quite a bit. The next day didn't really have anything planned, and most were planning on sleeping in until past noon. After lunch most people were planning on relaxing until they got ready for the ball and that would take up most of the evening.

Teddy and James chatted lightly about how they thought the weekend was going as they got ready for bed. They were talking about how odd it was to be getting along so well with everyone, a while after they had turned their light off and were about to go to sleep when suddenly the door creaked open.

"Teddy, Jamie?" came a small voice from the doorway as a pale face peeked into the room.

"Toire?" asked Teddy sitting up in his bed. Victoire stepped into the room wearing a dressing gown and clutching her wand in the darkness. Elaine was gripping her arm and stepped in behind her, wearing her robe and holding her wand aloft with a glow on the tip casting light over the room.

"We… We're scared. It's dark, and we keep thinking about that movie, and we know it's just a stupid muggle thing, and that it isn't even real, but we didn't want to be alone in our room, and we got scared. And so," Toire said this rather fearfully and pushed the door shut behind them as if afraid that the tooth fairy witch would come into the room behind them. "Can we sleep in here with you? Just like old times at grandmum Weasley's when we used to have sleepovers in my dad and Uncle Charlie's old room. And then, if the witch lady comes, you help us fight her off. Just like when we were little and you would fight off Voldemort when we played Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Hermione."

"Are you guys really that scared?" asked James looking at Ellie who looked terrified and as if she was about to pass out any minute.

"YES!" wailed Toire suddenly breaking down and starting to cry. She took a running start, startling Ellie who came after her. Toire launched herself across the room and onto the nearest bed which happened to be James' and grabbed a pillow putting it over her head as she curled into a ball. Ellie landed next to her on the bed and she grabbed the pillow from under James' head and hugged it to her chest peeping out over the top with watery eyes. Teddy, by now had gotten out of his bed to see if the girls were going to have a breakdown. Victoire peeped out from under the pillow to see him hovering on the side of the bed and pulled him down by the wrist next to her.

"You sleep there, and then James will guard that side of the bed and then you guard this side, I'm not sleeping on the edge!" Teddy looked over the two girls who were huddled together with their pillows to protect them from the evil fairy at James and fought the urge to laugh.

"Alright, I guess if you guys are really that upset you can stay here tonight. But really, this isn't a rational fear. The house is perfectly safe and there is no evil fairy thingy," said Teddy trying to calm Victoire who had started breathing unevenly as she always used to do when they were little and she was about to start crying. He took his wand and summoned the pillows from his bed across the room and tossed one to James.

"It's okay Toire, really, there's nothing to be afraid of, we should have watched something else. You guys didn't have to watch it either," added James who noticed that Ellie was still clutching her wand with a white knuckled grip. This was apparently not the right thing to says as Toire burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. Teddy glared at him with a look that said 'you are the worst cousin ever,' and tried to stop her tears. Ellie was shaking too, and he figured that it was going to be any second before she too started crying.

After turning on the lights in the room, and convincing the girls that they would be on high alert all night and not let any evil tooth fairy get them, the two girls finally calmed down enough to fall asleep after almost an hour. James looked at Teddy and sighed as the girls, exhausted by their nerves and crying finally fell asleep. Now the only problem would be falling asleep with basically no room. Four people in one bed, although it was a big bed, didn't really work. James knew he would have a stiff neck in the morning.

Miraculously enough, when James woke up around one in the afternoon, he didn't have a stiff neck. He had somehow turned onto his stomach and his one arm dangled off the side of the bed while his other was draped across Ellie's pillow which Ellie had abandoned as she had tucked her head under his arm and had buried her face into his armpit and side. She was tucked up close into his side and almost perfectly shielded her face from the bright lights and afternoon sun in the room.

He looked over to see Teddy sprawled out on his back over the majority of the bed, something he always did when he slept. To compensate for the loss of space, Toire had somehow ended up curled up and sleeping right on top of Teddy's chest. He remembered when they had been much younger, before Hogwarts, and had sleepovers. He and Teddy had always made fun of her because she slept all curled up in a ball like a cat. It looked as if she still did.

He tried to get up without waking everyone else up, but in moving his arm he destroyed the light shield that Ellie had been using and woke her. She groaned groggily and tried to roll over, right onto Teddy's arm which caused him to startled away, shaking the curled up ball that was Toire that rested on his chest and waking her. Victoire rolled over next to Ellie, whining that it couldn't possibly be morning already. Teddy shrugged her off gently and got out of bed too.

He and James silently decided to head down to breakfast and the girls obviously decided that they were going to continue sleeping as they didn't move again after rolling over and going back to sleep. Teddy and James discussed the oddity of the girls' behavior over some breakfast and agreed that it would have been easier if they had some calming drought prepared to give them. They both had to agree that they hadn't seen Toire so upset since they were six and her pigmy puff Princess Prunella Paprika Patricia had died. That had been pretty bad. They still didn't bring up that incident up in Victoire's presence.

When the girls came down, about an hour later, they both looked refreshed and much better than the night before.

"James, Teddy, sorry about last night. We kind of lost it, we were just freaked out. Thanks for being there for us," said Toire coming to her cousin and good friend since childhood. "You're the best." She gave them both strangling hugs before letting Ellie who was a bit red as she didn't know the two boys quite as well as Victoire and was a bit embarrassed to have freaked out on them the night before. Even if James was her boyfriend, particularly if James was her boyfriend. She never cried. Okay, so she did, but not in front of people.

"Don't worry about it, you guys," said Teddy with a wide grin after Toire hugged him. Only James knew why.

"Really, we felt bad you were so scared."

"Let's just agree not to watch anymore scary movies!" shuttered Ellie as Victoire nodded in agreement.

The conversation soon switched to something else, and soon the girls were running off to go get each other ready for the dance giggling about what color they would paint each other's toenails or something. Teddy looked to James as if what to do next when Farley, his fellow Slytherins Alexander Sprout, and Frankie Dolohov came up to them and asked if they wanted to join the small group they were forming for a friendly quidditch match while the girls all prettied themselves up.

They joined a group of about fifteen guys who played a friendly match together until a little before five when they decided to get ready for the dinner and dance which would start around six.

The Marauders got ready together in Orion and Murphy's room. They had all decided to wear black dress robes, and as usual James was having a hard time tying his formal tie correctly. He sighed in frustration and went to the desk in the room that had a large decanter of scotch and poured himself a glass. Orion was up talking himself in the mirror in French, winking and smiling at himself, while Murphy was fidgeting with his collar, and trying not to keep picking up the quaffle on his bedside table which he would repeatedly take, hold in his hands a minute, then realize that he shouldn't be messing with it and then set it down again. Teddy was reading a book on career choices. He had a consultation with Prewitt after break and he didn't know what he wanted to be for sure.

With a light knock at the door, four heads swiveled to the door as it swung open to reveal Elaine. James almost dropped the glass of scotch that was frozen in his hand halfway to his open mouth. She looked stunning in a long black dress that had black rhinestone jewels on it, making parts of it shine mysteriously. Her hair was smoothed back into an elegant bun at the base of her neck, and she was wearing the bracelet he had gotten her on one wrist.

Suddenly, Victoire glided into the room behind Ellie, wearing the light blue dress Ellie had worn to the masked ball. Ellie was actually wearing Andi Burnsworth's dress, but James didn't know that. Victoire looked amazing as well, with her long blond hair in an elegant bun as well with a few curled tendrils around her face. She smiled a wide smile at the boys and immediately headed to Teddy to straighten the tie he had pulled crooked in an effort to loosen it. Victoire as usual was chatting away about how wonderful the party was going to be and how wonderful everyone was going to look. Elaine had silently crossed the room and tied James' tie neatly with a smile.

The little hand on the clock was nearing six, and Orion announced it was time to start heading to the dining room. Offering Elaine an arm, James gave his hopelessly messy hair a last glance in the mirror before escorting her to dinner with Teddy and Victoire following while Orion and Murphy raced ahead, eager to get to the food.

The night that followed was amazing. Dinner was scrumptious with several courses, and all of the entrées delicious. The long table in the dining room was just long enough to accommodate everyone, and the conversations rang merrily around the high ceilinged room. After dinner, James invited everyone to go to the ballroom for dancing, and drinks. The dancing was a mixture of traditional waltzes and slow dances posed against the informal, modern dancing. Everyone had plenty of wine, firewhiskey, rum, scotch, champagne, and of course, butterbeer.

Around one, everyone was heading up to bed, some being helped along a little more than others. Elaine and Victoire were happily giggling at everything as Teddy and James helped them to their room. Upon passing a painting of one of James' ancestors who looked quite a bit like him, she had burst out laughing hysterically and had cried at the thought of James in such a ridiculous outfit. Victoire had joined in and the two had laughed all the way to their room where the boys had left them, hoping that they could handle themselves for the rest of the night.

Three hours later, around four thirty, the alarm sounded loudly across the Potter Mansion, echoing in the long hallways and high ceilinged rooms. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZzz….. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

In no time at all, everyone had been awakened from their beds, and had congregated in the backyard. Most had haphazardly thrown on their dressing gowns, while a few had grabbed a blanket to wrap around themselves for warmth. A few like George Miller had forgotten anything at all and he was currently standing outside in the cold spring morning wearing a plaid pair of pajama pants and nothing else. When the announcement of "This has been a test of the Emergency Alert System. If this had been an actual emergency such as a fire or a mass escape of death eaters from Azcaban, the Attention Signal you just heard would have been followed by official information, news or instructions. This concludes this test of the Emergency Alert System. Thank you, have a nice day." rang out over the household everyone realized they had been pranked. Some shook their heads while others grumbled a bit, but later, most would admit that it was only the marauders who would do something like that, only those Gryffindor boys who caused so much trouble. In fact, most would laugh about it later, especially about how Victoire Weasley and Elaine Dridel had been horrified that the tooth fairy from the movie the night before would be after them.

The next morning, everyone slowly left, but not before telling James and the rest of the marauders what a good time they had. Everyone had nothing but good things to say about the weekend, and claimed to have enjoyed themselves. Many said they had gotten to know someone a little better than before, and everyone who said that said it was a good thing. Farley Greengrass was one of the last to leave.

"James, I really think we started off on the wrong foot," he said holding his hand out. "I think it's time for us to start over. I think we could get along if not be friends."

"You know Farley, I think you're right. In fact, we should definitely meet up for some poker sometime. That was fun, I'm really glad I got to know the real you before Hogwarts went out."

"Me too, see you later James, thanks for the great weekend."

**Ahh REVIEW! Sorry for the long wait, hope it's long enough. sorry that there are so many names you don't know, but I acutally made up 51 names for people in their grade at the begining of writing this so I thought i would show you some. It's meant to show there are a lot of different people in the story you odn't know about. Also, I just wanted to tell you why I love writing fanfiction, or just writing in general. It's like me on paper, and it's just me and my ideas and everything. Thats the amazing thing about writing. Idk.. just thought I would throw it out there. I know all writers out there understand but it's just something that i keep thinking about so I want to write it down and ask if it makes sense to them too or if i'm just being retarded? Anyways... Hope you liked it. DID YOU??? Tell me in a review!!! PLEASE!!! LOL!!! I still have one more week of spring break to write about, and then NEWTS and GRADUATION AND THEN THE END!!!! AHHH I know we are all crying. **

**E. A. Abbene**


	24. Easter Holidays II

**I'm back after my trip to Costa Rica which is the main reason for the major delays on this chapter. I'm really sorry, but please review and be nice. I'm such a busy person and I really do try to update for all of you. This chapter may seem a bit weird, but I really just had to write it. I hope you like it and please REVIEW when you're done. Oh, and read author note at end or you'll be confused.**

After the long weekend with the seventh years was over, James, Orion, Teddy, and Murphy just wanted to kick back, relax, and have a quiet day to themselves. They had decided to stay a few days at the manor just them. Orion spent the day sleeping, swimming in the pool, eating, bugging the house elves, using the telephone to prank call some muggles, and even doing one of the essays that he had been assigned by his teachers. Murphy holed up in the kitchen eating away while he made up quidditch plays for the next game. Sometimes James thought he should have been made captain, he was so into the game lately. James went in the study and did an assortment of things. He wrote a letter to his uncle Charlie who wouldn't be coming for Easter, but was spending it in Romania with his dragons. He also owled his Uncle Percy whom he hadn't talked to in a while, making sure to ask about Aunt Penelope and the girls, especially Molly, the older one who would be a first year at Hogwarts with his Uncle George's daughter Roxanne next year. After owling his relatives, James wrote the last charms essay he had to finish before break and did a bit of studying for his potions NEWT. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have to know every antidote in "666 Pernicious Poisons and their Analogous Antidotes" for the NEWT, but it could be helpful, and it would certainly be useful during and after Auror training. In fact, he was pretty sure his father had a worn copy of the book in his office. Teddy who had already finished all of the assigned holiday homework, holed up in the giant Potter library and read all day.

By that night, the boys were refreshed and ready to have a night out together. They headed to Hogsmeade for a night on the town, hitting up Three Broomsticks for whiskey, rum, and some scotch, which James had grown quite partial to lately. They gathered around a small booth in the corner of the room, and pulled out a pack of cards.

James could tell from the start that tonight was not his night for poker, but they were only playing for fun, whoever had the most chips at the end of the night would get to make up a dare for the losers. James hoped Orion was feeling nice because right now he was winning. Teddy was already too drunk to think let alone play cards and was loosing horridly, while Murphy seemed to be getting great hands that Orion was somehow beating out on pure luck. Really, what are the chances of a royal flush when Murphy had four of a kind?

It wasn't long after Teddy started getting too drunk to think clearly that it started. The conversation had been turned to the weekend, with Murphy wanting to discus the quidditch tournament. This had inevitably led to an analysis of his teammates who had been on his winning team. These had included Elaine Dridel, and unfortunately, Victoire Georgette Weasley.

"Victoire Georgette Weasley will be the death of me," proclaimed Teddy with only a slight slurr in the S of WeaSley. "Honestly? Why? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE PRACTICALLY RELATED TO THE WOMAN I LOVE?" Although he was being loud, wizards, especially pureblooded ones, had conceded that they were all mostly related in some way a long time ago; therefore, no one gave him much notice.

"Honestly, James, did you realize the significance of what happened on Saturday night? She came looking for you and me for protection from the toothbitch and crawled into bed with us." Orion raised his eyebrows. "And not in _that_ way! She obviously didn't think it was any different than when we were in primary school and we still played Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry! She doesn't see me as anything more than a brother! I'm like that silly cousin who she's known forever and doesn't see in any way that isn't platonic! I mean, I'm in bloody LOVE with the enchantress and she looks at me like she looks at her little brother LOUIS! BLOODY HELL! HE'S A FUCKING SECOND YEAR! AND HER BROTHER!"

Suddenly he morphed his familiar face into an imitation of Louis Arthur Weasley, just a little older looking, and perhaps a bit too irritated. Jumping up from the table, he began ranting even louder, finally gaining the attention of the rest of the patrons of the pub. "HONESTLY! WHAT DOESN'T VICTOIRE GEORGETTE WEASLEY SEE IN ME!? WHY CAN'T SHE BLOODY LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE HER!? SOMETIMES I ALMOST WANT TO STOP LOVING HER BUT I CAN'T DO THAT NOW BLOODY CAN I?! I WISH I COULD ESCAPE HER HORRID VEELA CLUTCHES BUT THE STRINGS OF HER O-SO-PERFECT-AND-BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN HAIR ARE WRAPPED INSIDIOUSLY AROUND MY HEART AND I CAN'T GET THEM LOOSE! WHY CAN'T SHE BLOODY SEE ME FOR WHO I AM AND NOT AS SOME STUPID FAMILY FRIEND SLASH BROTHER TYPE WHO ISN'T RELATIONSHIP MATERIAL! WHAT DO I HAVE A FUCKING INVISIBILITY CLOAK OVER ME?" At this point, all conversation in the pub had ceased and the patrons were now staring at the strawberry blond haired, handsome young man ranting in the corner. Teddy collapsed, crying, quite pathetically into his whiskey glass.

Orion stood up immediately. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE! SHOW THE MAN A LITTLE RESPECT DAMN YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S BLOODY LOVESICK!? SOD OFF! GET ON NOW!" At his direction, every head in the bar whipped away from the scene and flung themselves into awkwardly forced conversations as if they had never been observing rudely at all. When Orion was satisfied, he returned to his seat, daring anyone to turn back around with the evil glare he was shooting and the way he was handling his wand blatantly above the table.

"Thanks Orion," said James hiding a bit in the corner. People didn't need to recognize Harry Potter's son. "Thank Merlin he morphed into Louis before he went off like that, honestly," he said looking to the crying lump that was Teddy. "I think it's time we brought him home, or at least back to the shack."

"I vote the shack," said Murphy suddenly, slurring his words quite a bit too. "You know what they say, 'Alcohol and Apparation don't mix'. I don't feel like getting splinched, and Teddy won't be up to it, and tell me honestly if you think you can side-along him and yourself all the way to Godric's Hallow in one piece, or two, respectively." Orion nodded, knowing full well that he was drunker than he looked, and he hadn't been quite sure if he would have been up to a bit of a duel if he had been challenged after telling everyone to sod off.

"Shack it is," said James lightly. "We probably should get going, I feel like erm.. Jack's crying is getting us a bit too much attention still. Rosmerta doesn't look too happy that we are wrecking the mood. Let's get him out of here." The boys then were challenged with getting Teddy out of the bar without causing another scene. This proved to be impossible as he started sobbing even louder when they pulled him away from the table and refused to leave without his drink. He left the bar crying out "VICTOIRE GEORGETTE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" James really hoped Ted didn't remember this in the morning.

* * *

The next morning the boys woke up in one of the upstairs bedrooms of the Shrieking Shack; one that they had felt was a bit nicer and had cleared out and cleaned up a bit. They had vanished all the dust and the very large, yet old bed that had been slightly repaired. This way they all could sprawl out on when they wanted something a little more comfortable, if a little more cramped, than the cots in the kitchen.

James was up first, and was barely awake when he saw Murphy sprinting to the bathroom, he looked like he was going to toss up the Chinese food they had ordered the night before after being practically thrown out of Three Broomsticks and being forced to watch Teddy all night. Honestly, the guy turned into a five year old when he was drunk, throwing tantrums, causing scenes, crying. Okay, a five year old who cursed like a sailor. Orion was soon up and stretching, yawning like a dog as he got out of the bed and shook himself out. James got up, and when Murphy finished tossing his Chinese food and alcohol in the bathroom, they went down to nurse their hangovers with a bit of tea.

Teddy wandered downstairs about an hour later, looking totally disheveled and pale. He had obviously thrown up quite a bit. He sat down holding his head in his hands miserably and groaned.

"What happened, did I get run over by a bloody muggle or something?"

"Well," said Orion with an evil grin across the table at the other two. "Once upon a time, last night, we went to Three Broomsticks, and you were a bit tipsy, and you eventually began singing some rowdy bar songs before stripping in front of the entire bar and dancing in your knickers on the tables while we chased you around. You were apparating from table to table and very hard to catch before we got your wand from you. After that you started crying, in your knickers mind you, that Victoire Georgette Weasley would never love you, Teddy Lupin as long as she lived and you were a miserable snot who wanted to die. And then you cried for about twenty minutes while we tried to dress you and then we finally got you out of the bar but the fun didn't stop there. You raced around Hogsmead with newfound energy and tried to TP Honeydukes. And when we finally got control of you, you stole my bloody wand and apparated to Shell Cottage, professed your love to Victoire herself and then promptly passed out. And we all lived hungover after. The end."

Teddy paled more if that was even possible as he pictured the horrid scene that Orion painted with a serious face. "I didn't, oh, no, I didn't. I couldn't have. I have to go modify her memory! She can't know that! She must be so upset with me, and then I passed out! What the bloody hell was I thinking?" He ranted for about five minutes bemoaning his stupidity and hating himself. He gripped his head trying to remember any of the events that had transpired. Suddenly his head shot up. "WHAT TYPE OF KNICKERS WAS I WEARING?"

"Err… boxers?" said Orion still managing to keep a straight face.

"WRONG! I wasn't wearing underwear last night! HAH! You made that all up."

"Yeah, but you believed it for about five minutes. And by the way that's abso-bloodly-lutely disgusting."

"There weren't any clean ones, and I don't like transforming with them on, feels like I have a fur wedgie," replied Teddy referring to how they had been planning on an animagus night too. Orion looked like he had just had a revelation. "But James, what really happened?"

"Err, well you morphed into Louis Weasley and then screamed on a table about how Victoire Georgette Weasley would never love you or see you as more than a brother and that you were cursed to be in love with someone who only saw you as a friend slash brother. And then you cried like a baby and all of Three Broomsticks was staring at you before Orion yelled at them."

"Oh Merlin, I'm never touching alcohol again in my life." Teddy put his head in his hands and looked as if he were going to cry again.

"Well, on the bright side you didn't dance on tables in your knickers singing bar songs and actually confess your love to Victoire herself," pointed out Murphy. "Besides, no one knew it was you, you looked like an older version of Louis Weasley."

"I'm never drinking firewhiskey again, or rum for that matter."

"YEAH! MORE FOR ME!" exclaimed Orion which caused all four of them to wince at the pounding his loud voice created in their heads.

* * *

Easter arrived and the Potter family, along with Andromeda Tonks and Ted Lupin all went to the Burrow for the annual celebrations. All of the cousins, aunts, and uncles were there, except Uncle Charlie who sent his love from Romania. James had invited Elaine who had decided to come and meet his family. She was shy at first, but everyone was enchanted with her pretty eyes and charming smile before she even had to open her mouth.

When they all arrived around ten, the first thing they did was send all of the younger children out into the yard to find the hidden chocolate eggs from Honeydukes and the baskets with their names on them. Victoire, Teddy, James, Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo, and Dominique were all too old, but all of the children about third year and younger had a blast especially the youngest, Uncle Percy's little daughter Lucy who was six. Elaine got to meet all of the aunts and uncles at this time and wasn't even fazed at learning all of the names.

After that, around noon, was a giant lunch set up in the backyard on long tables. It was a huge meal despite the many Weasley men who wolfed down food like there was no tomorrow. James was always amazed to watch his Uncle Ron eat. James ate a lot, but Uncle Ron was an eating champion. After lunch everyone was talking around. Teddy was in an intense conversation with Uncle Bill, while Elaine and Victoire had gotten to talking about Healing with Aunt Penelope who had a brother who was a Healer. James played a game of quidditch with some of his younger cousins, Fred and Louis who were second years and soon to be troublemakers. James' mum organized an official quidditch tournament by challenging all of the older children to play the original Weasley family team with the addition of Uncle Harry and Aunt Angelina to replace Fred and Charlie. Grandpa Weasley would referee. The children's team consisting of James, Victoire, and Rose as chasers, with Hugo and Dominique as beaters, Teddy in goal, and Albus playing seeker, was ready for the challenge. The younger team ended up winning but partially because Uncle George had gotten Uncle Percy almost hopelessly drunk before the game started and much of the adult's attention was aimed at preventing him from hurting himself. Uncle George thought it was hilarious but had been yelled at by just about everyone. Grandma Weasley had been especially angry, grabbing him by his only intact ear and dragging him around the yard while he winced.

After the game, the skies darkened and everyone headed inside to avoid the impeding rainstorm. Teddy, Victoire, Elaine, and James all headed upstairs to Uncle Ron's old bedroom and talked while the adults gathered in the kitchen to drink and gossip while the younger children played hide and go seek throughout the house or played games in the family room. Teddy was just telling James how Bill had told him how to apply for a certain job with the ministry that Bill thought he would be perfect for and would really enjoy. However, James was busy staring at Ellie. Teddy was just rambling and rambling and rambling, possibly because Victoire was in close proximity and he didn't want to just stare at her and wanted her to see he was actually talking if she looked up from her own private conversation with Ellie.

"Did you know that your uncle Bill was actually a spy for the Ministry in Egypt all those years that your family thought he was working for Gringots. He told me to keep this quiet, but I'm sure you can know. Apparently back in the early times, the earliest wizards had all these secrets about magic, and its origins and all these powerful spells, but there were horrible wars. To protect future generations, the wizarding community locked up the secrets with complicated spells. The tombs where the scrolls on the deep magic are kept are also believed to contain ancient knowledge and history that could be useful in many ways. However, in hundreds of years we haven't gotten even close to finding much out. Your Uncle says its fun working on the curses and getting deeper in the huge labyrinth. There are writings on the walls too, that are incredibly interesting and contain medicinal knowledge and trivial knowledge that wasn't as important to be locked deeper in the protection. It's amazing I guess, and apparently Goblins put amazing amounts of wealth into the caverns too, so every so many feet is another vault of riches that Gringots owns that can be unlocked. However, everything in them is horribly cursed as are the passages, and so they hire curse breakers. The curse breakers that Gringots hires also watch the Egyptian Wizards who are trying to get past the spells guarding the secrets. If they find them out, they are obligated to share them with the entire wizarding community, so the Department of International Intelligence monitors them through the Gringots workers. That's what I would do, and Bill says It's a great job for me. He told me I'm taking all the right classes, and he'll write me a letter of recommendation and he's pretty sure they are looking… James, are you even listening to me?"

James wasn't really paying attention when suddenly a commotion downstairs began with a loud shriek causing James and the others to troop downstairs. Grandma Weasley was being fanned by Ginny on the couch where she was currently unconscious while the rest of the adults and children watched with horror stricken expressions.

"I've never seen mum just go down like that, **bam, **Bill barely caught her before she hit the floor. She could have broken a hip at her age," commented a much more sober Uncle Percy. Uncle George nodded in agreement and grabbed the letter that had caused the commotion to begin with. From the look on George's face it had been almost humorous.

"Never knew a mere letter to upset mum so much, here, let's read it," said George. "_Dear Weasley Family, I regret to inform you that at approximately 5:27 p.m. your son and brother Charles Weasley was admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital after being picked up by the Wizarding Emergency Medical Transport Service in London. He is currently in critical condition in the Muggle Inflicted Wounds Ward, and we are giving him the best care possible. We will update you when we know of any changes in his condition. We advise you to stay at home as nothing can come of your relocating to the hospital. Reguards to my sister whom I know is there, and a Happy Easter to all, - Healer Brian Clearwater_." There was a shocked silence around the room and surprisingly it was Aunt Penelope who broke the silence.

"What a PRICK! 'A Happy Easter to all' As if there's anything to be happy about! Charlie is in the hospital!" James was almost more in shock that Aunt Penelope had cursed than his uncle being in the Hospital, in front of Lucy and Molly too.

"MERLIN! LOOK AT THE CLOCK!" exclaimed Ginny putting a hand over her mouth knowing that was the reason her mother had fainted. Molly Weasley had seen the hand marked Charlie Weasley read 'Mortal Peril' and had promptly fainted thereafter. She was, however, reviving now.

"We all are going to stay here until we find out what happened to Charlie and if he's going to be alright. We can wait here and be together as a family," she announced as her husband helped her sit up and fix her hair. "Percy, get me my clock off the wall, Penelope, if you don't mind could you and Hermione go get together some food in case anyone, especially the children are hungry, I can't do it right now, and then perhaps, a pot of tea, a large one. Ginny darling, could you get me the owl, I want to reply to this letter and see what else I can find out."

"Molly, it says the Muggle Inflicted Wounds Ward I didn't know that they had one of those!" exclaimed Arthur reading the letter again. Molly looked exasperated but did smile a small, small smile.

"Honestly Arthur, Charles is in the Hospital. Forget the damned muggles!" Soon Ginny had brought her mother some tea and the owl she had requested and everyone was sitting nervously around the living room. Bill had taken up residence in the armchair and was staring off into space. James, Toire, Ellie and Teddy retreated to the sitting room that was just outside the living room.

"My dad's favorite brother is Uncle Charlie, he wouldn't admit it to save his life, but they were always the closest growing up and I think this could devastate him. He won't even look at my mom and she sitting there in his lap playing with his hair. He's in total shock!" observed Victoire sadly.

"What was he doing in London?" asked James trying to piece the puzzle together as Ellie sat uncomfortably.

"We all wish we knew, but who knows, we may never know if he doesn't make it," said Teddy quietly. By now Victoire was crying and he was gently patting her back trying to console her.

The time passed tensely in the Weasley house. Uncle Percy proceeded to get entirely drunk once more, but this time George didn't need to spike his drink. Ron too was drinking while Harry tried to stop Ginny from working herself into a tizzy. Molly gradually began to recover and as she did she began cleaning, typical. The rest of the adults waited tensely while most of the children were too young to be very concerned about an uncle they didn't see much of and were playing hide and go seek upstairs. Albus, Dominique, Rose, Lily, and Hugo however joined the older children in the sitting room.

Suddenly there was a ring of the bell signaling someone at the door. Molly Weasley nearly fainted again and everyone was startled. The immediate thought in everyone's minds was that he was dead and they were hand delivering the news that was too shocking for an owl. Finally, Uncle George bravely went to the door and opened it. Standing on the wet porch was a brightly cloaked group of figures. There was a woman in a dark cloak holding two small squirming toddlers in green cloaks while two older children in a bright red and bright blue cloak stood to the side.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Uncle George stared at the woman waiting for her to speak for a good minute or so before one of the children in her arms squirmed enough to cause the hood of the woman's cape to fall back and reveal her pretty and distraught face. Her rain soaked face and hair were disheveled but George recognized the woman. "Alicia Spinnet?" gasped George causing Aunt Angelina to rise from her place on the couch and race to the door.

"ALICIA!" she cried seeing her friend who had actually been her maid of Honor at her wedding years ago. "OH MERLIN! Something's wrong, get her inside! Somebody help me, take these little ones George." James watched as the children were passed to Bill who ignored them as he was off in his own stunned world and entirely out of it. The woman was taken to the kitchen. She was obviously distressed and her distress seemed so much more evident that Molly Weasley couldn't help but become motherly toward her and forget her own problems for a while. She began cooking as the woman screamed and cried on Angelina's shoulder, quite loudly, while the rest of the adults speculated about what had happened, most gathering that her husband had left her. She had been living in Turkey for the past few years as an ambassador to their ministry, and Uncle George was already vowing to hunt down the 'scumbag Turk' and castrate him.

Harry soon came over to the older children and told them that he would send them a patronous if they got any more news, but with the chaos of the new arrivals and with all of the Aunts and uncles staying for the night, it might be best if some of the older children who could take care of themselves went home for the night. He suggested they all go to the Potter Mansion and the house elves could take care of them. James and Albus led the distraught Lily and Rose, while Hugo and Teddy were practically carrying Victoire and Dominique who were both totally devastated by the news. Elaine rounded out the grim group that flood to Potter Mansion, and James regretted leaving the action. He would later regret missing everything much more.

**Ahh, cliff-hanger! AHH I know you want to kill me but, this is my wonderful surprise. check for my new story in the next few days, its a quick one shot that will clear up all the loose ends in this chapter. OMG Charlie's in the hospital! But I should have it up soon, its a different story, so you won't get an update if you have this one on Alert. I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, but please note that I have 150 reviews and as promised in my profile, I posted the summary of my next story and revealed the title. Please tell me what you think in a review of this story if you could. If not, my next story will need reviewed too, so you can say something there.**

**Thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing,**

**Ellie**


	25. Seventh Year VI

After the craziness that had been his last three days of Easter Vacation, James was ready to go back to Hogwarts. Uncle Charlie's secret life had been a bit much to absorb and his entire family had been going crazy with the news. He just wished he hadn't left and had gotten to see the fight between Annika, Alex, Roxanne, and Molly. That would have been funny.

The seventh years were working overtime already due to NEWTs coming up. Ellie had turned their common room into a ridiculously organized studying room. Each wall had diagrams and lists posted in every area represent subjects. There was an entire wall donated to charms with wand movement diagrams and lists of charms to know for the test. It was color coded too, with potions green, transfiguration yellow, herbology purple, charms turquoise and so on.

James made fun of her for it, but had secretly copied her technique in the locker room with quidditch plays. He had color coded them to position, chasers yellow, beaters blue, keeper pink (much to Murphy's dismay), and seeker green. With the quidditch final coming up at the end of April and only about two weeks to practice, it was busy for the team. They were practicing seven days a week with two practices on Saturdays. However, it worked well for James because Ellie was so wrapped up in NEWTs and he was in quidditch. His team mates weren't as happy. Scorpius and Al complained quite a bit, especially because their best friend Rose was nagging them constantly to study for OWLs.

With three of the marauders engrossed in quidditch, and Elaine taking on the majority of James' heads duties while he was so busy, there were two people that were quite alone for the time period leading up to the quidditch match. Victoire usually spent her evenings with Elaine because Sarah usually snuck off with Frank Weber to the Ravenclaw common room, and ShiShi usually went with her to flirt with David Lee. This left Victoire alone in the common room the third night after break while Elaine was busy doing head duties and studying.

Twirling her quill in her hand, she pretended to read her arithmancy notes while she was surreptitiously watching her cousins Al and Rose while they sat in the corner with their friend Scorpius. James must have let them out of practice early since they had a big test tomorrow that all of the fifth years were whining about. Rose was arguing as Al and Scorpius tried to pressure her into lending them her History notes. Victoire could tell by the look on her face when she looked at the blond's handsome pout that Rose was about to give in. Finally in a huff, her cousin tossed the notes on the table and stalked upstairs to go to bed.

Victoire smirked and turned to her notes. Arithmancy was her best subject. She was basically amazing at it. She supposed she had gotten an innate ability for math from her parents who both worked for Gringots. She sighed and frowned, scrunching her brow. Her mother had been pestering her all break about trying to get a job at Gringots after graduation. She wasn't changing her mind about healing anytime soon, and her mom just didn't understand.

"Having problems again?" came a voice startling Victoire.

"Teddy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said clutching her hand to her heart. "I'm just studying arithmancy. "

"Oh, well that's what I was asking, if you were having problems with it again. I haven't tutored you in a while. Normally you and Ellie are pretty busy most nights, and we haven't had time since before James' birthday."

Oh, she still felt bad whenever Teddy brought up Arithmancy. She had lied a bit to him when she said she wasn't doing so well in that class. Sure, she had gotten one E on a paper instead of the normal O, but she didn't really need a tutor. She was pretty sure she might be better than Teddy at Arithmancy. Too bad he was decent and she didn't need to actually tutor him. However, "needing a tutor," had been a good excuse for Victoire to spend some time with Teddy.

"Yeah, we really haven't had time to study together. However, with the way the Gryffindor team has started practicing for the big match, and how Ellie has taken over most of James' head duties and is studying for NEWTs tirelessly, I'm free every night at least until the match. I'm sure you probably are too with James, Orion and Murphy all on the team."

"Yeah, it is a bit annoying, but I'm sure you remember from when we were little that I don't care. I can always find a good book to read or something when James isn't around."

"Or you come and bug me, and then convince me to do something entirely stupid and we get in trouble," quipped Victoire seeing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"We don't always get in trouble!" laughed Teddy.

"Well, let's think on this. I can remember several times. Remember when we were about six and my mom finally went back to work after having Louis? Louis was about two or so at the time, and so my mom needed to find us a babysitter. Your grandmother just happened to present herself as the perfect person. After all, she babysat the Potters whenever Aunt Ginny had to work. I spent the next four years with you, and I'm fairly sure, if I recall correctly, we got into loads of trouble. For instance, remember when James was sick with the dragon pox and we, more accurately you, decided we needed to make him some food and then bring it to him?"

"If I recall _you_ were the one who insisted we had to bring him some food, I just wanted to see him. And you wanted to go too, it didn't take much convincing," said Teddy smirking.

"Oh ho! Not much convincing? You offered me half of your chocolate frog card collection!" pointed out Toire returning his smirk.

"You didn't take it! And besides, it was your idea to fly there on those old brooms in my gran's shed! I was perfectly happy to take the floo network but you didn't want to get soot on your new dress! I believe that was the main reason we got in so much trouble."

"How was I supposed to know that it would cause a major magical catastrophe if two eight year olds tried to fly across London? I didn't realize we caused the Muggle relations department the biggest headache since Voldemort when we let half of England watch us fly overhead on our way to the Potters."

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure it was also your fault we got hopelessly lost when we ended up practically in Scotland!"

"Well, you're the one who lost the map!" she said remembering how the tattered piece of paper had flown out of Teddy's hands as they had hovered high above the city trying to figure out where to go next. That map had been totally foreign to her at the time and she wasn't sure she could have read it today.

"That was a map of the muggle underground that you stole from Grandpa Weasley. _He_ didn't even know what that was or how to read it!" Yeah, Toire was pretty sure she didn't think she would be able to read it ever if it was a muggle thingy. She hadn't taken that class.

"We were hopelessly stupid eight year olds," laughed Victoire as they both remembered the hilarious adventure where they had tried to bring some horribly burnt biscuits to James but had gotten lost somewhere above London and ended up in Scotland, being found the next day by a team of Aurors lead by Uncle Ron. Their families had been angry to say the least.

"So here we are again, James is MIA and I'm looking for some trouble with my next best friend ever. What do you say to a trip down to the kitchens for a bit of a snack. I bet I could get the elves to make Chocolate Profiteroles ." Teddy knew the French dessert would tempt Toire, both a lover of chocolate and all things delicious and French.

"And orange cake with rasins?" she added hopefully thinking of the delicious birthday cake her grandmamma Delacrour made every year.

"Sure, whatever you want Tor," said Teddy with a lopsided grin.

"Say the magic words, Sir Theodore!" joked Toire.

"Pretty Please Princess Victoire Georgette," he proclaimed holding out his hand gallantly.

"Well, when you say it so nicely. Lead the way good Knight," she said getting up from her armchair and following Teddy out of the common room for some dessert. Inevitably, they would be caught and house points would be taken away. They always got into trouble when they were together, but the fun was always worth it.

* * *

With their friends busy over the next few weeks, Teddy and Toire spent most of their days together, sneaking down to the kitchens, playing pranks on their friends and family, studying together in the library, and just talking and joking in the common room. They got two or three detentions, quite a few house points taken away, and Teddy did have to go to the hospital wing once for a spell gone wrong, but that's how things went when they were together. It was as if the years had peeled away and it was them as children when they were best friends, except James wasn't around.

Teddy's nineteenth birthday had been somewhat overlooked, but Victoire had made sure the house elves prepared a special dinner and cake for them. He had recently told her about his job in Egypt for Gringots that he would be taking after graduation, so her gift had been a little wooden writing case. She made him promise to write her as much as he could and the writing desk would be perfect for it. He had enjoyed the mini-party, and James and Orion and Murphy had later taken him to the Hog's Head for drinks to celebrate. He hadn't drank much for fear of another episode.

* * *

Before they knew it, the big game against Slytherin had arrived. The chances of Slytherin winning were slim as they would have to win by over 200 points, but the slytherin team was really optimistic. The match started off well, and soon it became obvious that the slytherins had been preparing quite a bit for this match. James and Lily worked hard along with their third chaser Partil. They were aggressive and overwhelming toward the slytherin chasers who couldn't handle them.

Unfortunately, the beaters were playing dirty. One of the beaters had taken a swing with their bat at Lily which she had been forced to deflect with her hand. Lily was nearly knocked off her broom and her hand looked as if it might be broken. James, being the over protective big brother had attacked the miserable beater who had done it which had ended up with both teams receiving penalty shots. Raymond had been the only chaser calm enough to take it, and had missed, but James had been wrapping Lily's hand so she could still play.

Suddenly Elaine appeared. "Here, let me try some things. This is a charm that will numb the pain, and let me wrap it. You don't want to make it so she can't play by wrapping to much but you want support." Elaine had read quite a bit of healing books and this was simple for her. Lily smiled in relief that somewhat of an expert was going to be helping her. Murphy made two amazing saves and kept the slytherins from scoring on the penalty and the game continued.

Orion and Scorpius were working hard to protect the chasers when the slytherin beaters made a double bludger attack on Murphy, a highly illegal ploy to hurt the keeper. However, Murphy was always on his feet and so good at quidditch that he managed to avoid both bludgers and catch a well aimed quaffle, preventing the slytherins from scoring once again. After an hour, the score was already 180 to 20, and the slytherins had mostly given up hope of winning. Krum was searching desperately for the snitch to end the game and their embarrassment, but it was not to be. Albus caught it, pushing the final score to 330 to 20, a devastating loss for the slytherins who had used every dirty tactic in the book to try and foil the gryffindors who had made most of their penalty shots and pushed the slytherins to their limit without even making it look hard.

After the initial celebrations on the field, James dragged the rest of his team to the locker rooms, including Orion who was lofting the trophy above his head proclaiming that they would need a lot of firewhiskey so that he could drink out of the cup later!

James happily congratulated his team after they had cleaned up and dismissed all of them while he said goodbye to the locker room for the last time. It was his last game at Hogwarts, ever. It was a bit depressing. He turned to Lily who he had promised to take to the hospital wing and with a last look at the room exited with his sister.

"Hello, James," said a man as soon as he exited the locker room. James looked to Murphy who was grinning spectacularly and then back to the tall burly looking man with brown hair that was only beginning to gray at his temples. "I'm Oliver Wood, I played quidditch with your dad at Hogwarts and later played as keeper for Puddlemere United and the English National Team. I now help coach Puddlemere United, and I came to Hogwarts several times this year to scout. I wanted to talk to you and your keeper Murphy here."

James looked to Lily whom he knew needed to have her hand looked at, but suddenly a boy came out of the shadows. He recognized him as Prince, the slytherin boy that chased after Lily quite a bit, and who James thought was better than the other one, Prewitt, who seemed to like her too. "Lily, I could escort you to the nurse, if you would allow me to be so kind," he said in a charming voice and a slight smile.

"Eww, Prince, honestly, I can wait for my brother."

"Lils, why don't you let him take you on the five minute walk. He knows that me, Al, and the Weasleys will kill him if he's less than a gentleman. I'll talk to Mr. Wood, and then meet you up in the Hospital win. From there I can escort you to the common room for the party."

She gave him a look that screamed "JAMES! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!?", but went with the slytherin all the same. James turned to the professional coach. Murphy looked ecstatic, and was grinning from ear to ear as Mr. Wood began talking.

"I love quidditch, it's in my blood, my entire family before me were players, and now my children, all seven of them, are all quite good. I don't know if you know my eldest two, they are sixth years, so only a year below you. Oliver Junior and Olivia Wood, twins in Gryffindor, your house. Ollie plays keeper but can play chaser too while Olivia is quite the chaser. Neither of them has ever expressed a desire to play on the house team although their mum and I encouraged it. Olivia's friends don't play, one of them, your cousin I believe thinks that quidditch is too manly, and so Olivia has never wanted to play at Hogwarts. However, she's very good. I don't think Ollie would ever be able to settle for playing chaser when he was keeper, and by the time he was old enough to try out seriously Murphy was playing. At least that's what he told me in his letters when he was a third year and decided not to try out. Maybe next year, maybe both of them will try out."

"Yes, there will be quite a few spots on the team and they will need strong players to fill them if we want to win the cup again," replied James not sure what the long winded speech was leading into.

"This brings me to the point of my visit today. I had long heard about the wonderful Murphy Finnigan and James Potter from my son who writes about quidditch to me monthly in his letters. I had to see for myself, and sure enough, I do think that I have positions for you. I am fairly sure that this next season will be the last for my current Keeper, William Hillman, and Chaser, Peter Parkinson. I am offering positions to both of you on Puddlemere's reserve team. If you accept, you would play reserve for a year and provided that you do well, next season you will be playing for Puddlemere in the big leagues. Starting Keeper and Chaser for my team. The pay wouldn't be as great on reserve, but when you move up to the official team next season, it's much better. What do you say?"

"I would be honored, I've wanted to play professionally my entire life!" replied Murphy happily.

"Great! You remind me of myself, excellent form, superb awareness of the game around you, and of course, almost flawless when it comes to saving. I coach the reserve team and will have you entirely prepared for anything you could possibly encounter in the future by the end of the year. I will have you primed to perfection! How about you James, what do you say?"

"Well, Mr. Wood, sir, I've already been accepted into the Auror Academy and my heart is truly set on being an auror. I've never wanted to do anything else while I have always loved quidditch. Perhaps if I hadn't been able to be an auror, I would consider it. However, I am greatly honored by the offer and if things don't work out at the academy I will let you know. "

"That's perfectly fine, your father turned down several similar offers himself. Must be in the blood. In any case, the offer is still open, and you can owl me if you change your mind. Do say hello to your father for me. Tell him that Oliver and Katie Wood send their regards, and that we should meet up at the Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks for a few pints sometime."

"I will definitely tell him. He would probably love to catch up. He's always talking about his Hogwarts years when he played quidditch. Thanks again Mr. Wood, but I need to go check up on my sister, I think she broke a hand."

"She was quite good, I wouldn't be surprised if the Harpies or some other team offered for her in a few years, like your mum that one. Your mum was quite good, played against her myself. It's too bad that Puddlemere is all the men's team in the league while Harpies is only women. The rivalry is so bad, otherwise I'm sure I would have gotten to know her a bit better. Well, congratulations Potter on the win, and do congratulate your sister. Finnigan, why don't you stick around and we'll work out the details? I'm quite excited to hear what you think of the new practice schedule I've recently devised."

James went up to the Hospital wing to find a red faced Lily looking annoyed with Donnell Prince who looked a little let down but smiled at James when he arrived. "Looks like your brother has arrive and I may leave you in his safe hands, Fair Lady Lily. Until Potions!"

"URG!" exclaimed Lily as she left with James. "He's so annoying! I honestly don't know how the slytherin girls can stand him! Imagine sharing a common room with that, that, that… git!"

"Can't be as bad as sharing it with what's his face, the one that's always making you cry. What's his name again, oh yes, Patrick Prewitt."

"Don't remind me, he's probably going to try and hit on me at the party! Maybe I shouldn't even go!"

"Don't let him stop you, just have a good time with your friends."

"You're right, I even invited Austrina to come. It will be fun, especially if Orion gives me some firewhiskey!"

"WHAT! NO! You are not being corrupted!"

"I'm just kidding Jamie! I wouldn't touch the stuff at a party at school! But I'm already 'corrupted' James. Mum and Dad don't really notice much at the New Year's Ball in the state they are in. Austrina and I weren't going to get caught, so we let ourselves have some fun. Not that you and your drunk friends noticed. I thought Toire was going to pass out." James was shocked, sweet little Lily had gotten drunk on New Years, she was only a fourth year! He and the marauders hadn't gotten drunk for the first time until what, oh, fourth year. Well, it was different! He looked at her indignantly but she smirked and slipped into the common room and away from his already forming talking to about underage drinking. He sighed and entered the common room deciding he would sit down with his sister later.

The pulsing music of the common room soon distracted James from all thoughts of Lily as he danced with Ellie and drank Firewhiskey by the bottle. The food was all great, and every single Gryffindor seemed to be enjoying themselves. The younger years were sipping butterbeer in a corner designated to them while they played chess, exploding snap, gobstones, and surreptitiously observed the older years who were having far more fun playing roudy drinking games, dancing, and hanging around the fire being loud and crazy.

By the next morning, over half of the Gryffindor upper years had headaches and had fallen asleep in the common room. The party had raged until dawn when most had decided to go to sleep or had basically passed out on the softest surface they could find. The marauders, Ellie, and Toire were sleeping under a long table that had been brought in to hold all of the food for the party. Sometime in the early morning, Teddy and Toire, the two least drunk of the bunch, had lifted the tablecloth and decided it was like a tent underneath and brought all of their friends into the tent to tell ghost stories. They had stole all of the pillows from around the common room and had all gotten under the table but most had fallen asleep right away. In fact, the only two to stay up very long and tell drunken stories that made no sense but were hilarious rather than scary were Teddy and Toire who eventually fell asleep.

* * *

After the quidditch cup, James' schedule slowed down, but his head duties picked up as he began helping Ellie plan the graduation ceremonies and seventh year graduation ball. It was a lot of work, and they were often found in the library studying or planning the celebrations. They only had two weeks until NEWTs Week, and then two weeks after that of mostly relaxation. James couldn't wait until they could stop worrying about the stupid tests. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests was an accurate name. The only way James could think to improve upon it was to add Stupidly Unecessary in front of it.

Orion had actually decided to crack down and study for his NEWTs which was odd, but James suspected it had something to do with wanting to make sure he didn't mess up his chances with Auror training. Since he had to be in the library or working quite a bit, he dragged Murphy with him so they could study together and when Orion got bored, do something entertaining for a bit. This was helpful to Murphy because if he had it his way he would have played quidditch and practiced for the Reserve team he would be on.

With Orion and Murphy, and James and Ellie monopolizing each other's time, it was inevitable that Teddy and Victoire would continue spending most of their time together. They too studied quite a bit together, especially Arithmancy. One night Ellie commented on it.

"Why do you have Teddy tutor you in Arithmancy so much? It's your best subject!"

"He doesn't know that!" laughed Toire. "Besides, when we graduate, I'll be so busy with healer training and he's going to go work for Gringots in Egypt. It's my last chance to spend time with him before he probably leaves me forever and finds some beautiful Egyptian witch named Cleopatra or something and forgets all about me. I don't mind him thinking I'm shite at Arithmancy if it means I get to be closer to him for at least a few more weeks."

"Or you could just tell him how you feel."

"And ruin seventeen years of friendship? Face rejection!? Lose one of my best friends!? I don't bloody think so!"

"Or he might feel the same! Some Gryffindor you are!"

"Teddy thinks of me as his little sister that needs constant protection. Just like James sees me. And while I see Jamie as a big brother, Teddy, he's so much more. But he can never know that because if I tell him, it's over. You just don't understand Ellie. He will never see me as a woman. I'm just little Toire Weasley who he's known since he was a baby."

"Maybe he will if you just told him!"

"Ellie! How long did it take you to admit to James you liked him? A year? Yeah, that's right, just shut up!"

"FINE!" exclaimed Ellie before storming off to the Head's Dorm and leaving an angry Toire in the girls dorm. They were over their fight the next day, but the conversation wouldn't be brought up again until the following winter.

* * *

NEWTs started the third week of May, and the night before the first tests, which happened to be transfiguration and divination, most seventh years were high anxiety. The next morning, they ate nervously and then waited to take their written exams. James, Orion, Murphy, and Teddy had practically laughed at how easy the written had been. That afternoon, the practical had been almost as easy. Being animagi made transfiguration at a NEWT level seem insignificantly easy. Teddy had amazed his examiner by showing off his metamorphogus skills, and each of them were almost sure they had gotten O's. Murphy was the only one still taking Divination and said it was fairly stupid as always.

The next days had passed in a whirl with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy the next day and Potions and Muggle Studdies on Wednesday. History, and Herbology on Thursday had been different with no practical for History making the written twice as long. Charms and Ancient Ruins had been on Friday and afterword everyone of the seventh years had been extremely relieved.

That night, over half of the grade had snuck out of the school and headed to the Hog's Head for a few drinks, the marauders, Ellie, and Victoire included. It had been a much needed escape, and by the end of the night, the whole grade had been dancing on tables and celebrating in a very rowdy manner. Slytherins were sitting alongside gryffindors and Ravenclaws were slurring their words. It was a good thing that Ellie was related to the management, because for some reason, Aberforth, the barkeep who was Ellie's uncle, had allowed them to stay very late, even after kicking out most of the other patrons.

The seventh years were just warming up their partying skills though. The fifth years were taking their OWLs next week, and the seventh years were basically done. The classes weren't really classes as most of the teachers allowed them to do what they wanted if they even required them to come. They had the Seventh Year Ball next Saturday and then graduation was on the Thursday after that. They would leave Hogwarts for the final time on Saturday morning. However, most of them just wanted to forget about that and enjoy the time they had left.

**So, I hoped you liked it! One chapter left! AHHHH so sad!!! Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please! And if you were lost about what happened with Charlie's secret family and stuff, read that one shot! ****And review it! So, I know you all want to know what I'm going to do after I finish this one and in case you don't read my profile or haven't heard already, I already started the sequel a bit. Here's the summary below! Please tell me what you think about in your review for this chapter! P.S. since next chapter is the last I will be thanking all my wonderful reviewers and readers then!**

**Ellie**

**Coming Soon!**

My Heart Forever Lies in London

With his best friends James Potter and Orion Black engrossed in the Auror Academy and Murphy Finnigan busy training as the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United, Teddy Lupin has no reason to stay in England, especially after an incident with Victoire Weasley. He spends most of his time under the alias Edward Knots working for the Department of International Intelligence in Egypt but his heart forever lies in London.


	26. Graduation

Before starting this chapter, the final chapter of this story, I wanted to thank everyone who reads my stories. First of All, my sister Grace, who has betad my story and read and put input. She has a penname, **GraceAbbene** and check out her story _Prankster Prefects and Prophecies_. It's really funny. Then, thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers, especially **authorangel14** who has been with me throughout the entire story and was my first signed review! Thank you to others who reviewed: Noc007, lemy,**dbrayni1**, **hondagirl**, **lexikins**, **teacher 123, SiriusBlacktheMarauder**, **GodricoGryffindo**r, Lovepairing,cocogirl198, **Hoydronning**, **Rushingriver**, NJsparty, Chosenman, Stylw, **Adventure-Seeking-Juliet**, pmlvita, **Lizaron**, **Phanaticly**, Katie3, **Padfoot7Prongs**, mistakenidentity02, jessicats, darkangel1710, Darth zil, **LoverofPJO-LGW-IC**,** Dumbledoreisnotgay**, Ididitforsure, rod-lover, Draco'sGuardianAngel, TheEasterBunnyAndClownsAreEvil, rubyjules, **Angelpris**, SableRose, and Hakoiri!

Thanks to everyone who favorited me or put me on alert too! Thanks to the community leaders who put me in their communities too! I really appreciate it! I always check up on who reviews my stuff and check out their stories, some of you, I have sent reviews to, but if I haven't I might not have had time to read everything too. Reviews, Favorites, and alerts really pushed me to write and continue with this story. I really appreciate your appreciation. Thanks for reading and please put out a final review for this chapter!!

* * *

The week after NEWTs was entirely blow off. Double Potions had been spent brewing alcoholic drinks and cooking up sweets which they had then eaten while Professor Slughorn laughed and told jokes and stories about past, now famous, students. Defense had been spent playing with boggarts which had an exiting thrill of facing your worst fear but then the humor of it changing into something hilarious. The best had been when Daisy Dursley's fear had been her Great Aunt Marge shouting at her but then the fat lady had turned into a Pink Whale flopping around on the ground. Teddy had absolutely refused to approach the boggart, but nothing could change his mind. They had used a charm to make the ceiling of Flitwick's room snow and had had a giant snowball fight during Charms with even Flitwick joining in.

Later in transfiguration, they had transformed their desks into horses and ridden them around the transfiguration corridors racing to see whose was fastest. The first years who had been out of class had stared open mouthed as they ran by while Orion was screaming curse words and brandishing his wand like a gun and making noises like gunshots. His robes had been transformed into leather chaps and vest over jeans and a white shirt while a his tie was a red bandanna covering his face. Murphy was dressed similarly wearing a wide brimmed hat, and he had gotten a rope from somewhere and was following on his horse laughing while James followed shrieking like an Indian, without his shirt on and his face painted with bright red and blue stripes, pretending his wand was a tomahawk. Teddy waved at the first years with a grin who probably didn't recognize him. He had been transformed into a dark skinned man with long black hair with a feather dangling in it. The girls ogled at the two older boys without their shirts on as they passed wearing brown pants and barefoot. "Squaw get um firewood!? I'll show him!" Elaine was muttering darkly as she and Toire followed with their long hair in braids with feathers and their eyes glinting mischievously. Their attire was deerskin dresses that Victoire had transfigured herself and were quite stylish with blue beads all over them. The first years were scared to say the least, especially five minutes later when a bunch of slytherins raced down the hallway on their horses looking like jockeys.

* * *

On Wednesday, James and Ellie had the entire afternoon off as Murphy and Orion were the only ones with Muggle studies and were going on a field trip to muggle London for the afternoon. Retreating to their heads common room for some alone time had seemed like a good idea at the time. However, they hadn't been snogging on the couch for twenty minutes when the portrait hole crashed open causing them to spring apart nervously.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!? YOU ARE HEAD BOY AND GIRL AND THIS COMMON ROOM IS TO BE USED FOR STUDYING AND HEADS PURPOSES! NOT! AND I REPEAT NOT SNOGGING ! I AM SO DISSAPOINTED! HAND OVER YOUR BADGES! HAND THEM OVER! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN TWO STUDENTS IN MY LIFE! IN FACT I THINK THAT THIS CALLS FOR THE LOSS OF TWO HUNDRED HOUSE POINTS! EACH! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SET EXAMPLES FOR THE YOUNGER STUDENTS AND TO FOLLOW THE RULES TO THE LETTER OF THE LAW!" screeched a red faced Professor Prewitt waving her arms wildly as she marched over to the two of them and snatched their badges.

James blinked in confusion and astonishment as Elaine started crying and handed over her badge sinking onto the couch. As the screaming rant continued, he couldn't help but notice a flashing coming from near the window, but there was nothing there, just some odd flashes.

"YOU TWO CAN SERVE DENTION WITH ME EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. I SHOULD WITHHOLD YOUR DIPLOMAS! SUCH LEWDNESS! SNOGGING IN THE COMMON ROOM! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY! WHAT WOULD THE PAPERS SAY MR. POTTER?"

"THEODORE REMUS LUPIN AND VICTOIRE GEORGETTE WEASLEY!" shouted James realizing what had happened. "GIVE ME MY BADGE BACK YOU FRAUD!" James tackled the fake Prewitt as the laughter in the corner escalated and Toire let the invisibility cloak slip off her shoulders as she continued snapping pictures. Teddy was soon his normal self and running from Ellie and James as Toire had been smart enough to bring her brother's broom and had zipped out the window before you could say quidditch.

"VICTOIRE I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" screamed an angry Ellie as she watched her friend zip to the pitch after James had chased Teddy out who was probably to the dungeons by now.

"So," he said as she turned around red faced and angry at their friends, only slightly seeing the humor in their prank. "Where were we again?"

"JAMES!" she laughed rolling her eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her mockingly and smirked.

Meanwhile, two other gryffindors were laughing hysterically as they started developing the pictures they had just taken in a dark room in the dungeons. "That was priceless!"

* * *

The end of the week came too soon, and while the Fifth years celebrated the end of OWLs on Saturday, the Seventh Years prepared for the Graduation Ball. Teddy was sitting in James' room already half drunk because he had chickened out on asking Victoire at the last minute and now he was going stag while she went with Roger Davies who was an absolute prat in Ted's opinion. James rolled his eyes and adjusted the black tie he was wearing under his black robes. He had tried to make his hair presentable, but it was still a little messy, but in a more elegant than normal way. He headed downstairs knowing that Teddy would be miserable with his cufflinks and he needed some help adjusting them. Ellie would help him when she was ready. Teddy followed him down and sat in the armchair closest to the fire wearing his own black robes sloppily, his hair and face unmorphed showing his apparent boredom.

Suddenly, Elaine glided down the stairs in a full strapless ballgown that was a pale lavender that matched her eyes exactly. Her shoulders were bare as the dress was strapless, but she was wearing the necklace he had gotten her which matched her eyes and was also purple. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with a few small wisps around her face. He thought she looked beautiful as she glided down the stairs smiling nervously.

Victoire was following her in a turquoise dress that had shiny silver sparkles all over it. James couldn't help but notice that Teddy was pretending he wasn't staring. "You both look absolutely breathtaking," said James charmingly taking Elaine's white gloved hand as she reached the bottom step of the stair.

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself, but Teddy, are you feeling well?" asked Elaine looking at their friend who was refusing to look up from the fire.

"I'm fine, just tired, I'll be along in a while. It's not like I have to rush down there or anything, I don't have a date so I'm just going for the food," he said trying not to sound like he was pouting. James could tell but the girls seemed to take it in stride although Victoire looked a little sorry for him.

"Will you help me with my cufflinks please?" asked James quietly as Victoire left to go meet her ravenclaw date. Elaine smiled and nodded as she adjusted the little silver pieces into the button holes of his sleeves. He thanked her with a kiss as she blushed and her eyes turned deep purple. James looked in astonishment as her dress did the same along with the necklace. Teddy even looked over in surprise.

"I copied the charm on the necklace on the dress. They both change with my eyes now. I thought it was a nice touch. Teddy really gave me the idea you know… metamorphagus dress!"

"Wow, that's very nice Ellie, very pretty," commented Teddy from the chair dejectedly. Elaine gave him a curious look and they headed out to the ball.

The night was beautiful, the decorations the prefects had organized perfect, and the music wonderful. Farley Greengrass who was his friend's band manager had arranged for them to play the music at the ball. Dungeons and Dragons had been well liked around Hogwarts for so long, it was suspected that they would continue after Hogwarts and be famous one day. Jason Ramirez their lead singer and guitar player had opened the ball with some fast well known songs and then they had played some of their own. It was strange that the four slytherin friends were so musical and people had just found out recently. Anthony Carrow bass, Franki Dolohov on drums, Alexander Sprout on piano, and Jason on Guitar as he sang most of the songs by himself with the other three joining in for choruses.

James was too busy twirling Ellie in her ever changing dress of many colors around all night to dance with many other girls but he had stopped to dance with his cousin Victoire a few dances and to stand by the punch bowl for a few drinks with his fellow marauders while their dates or lack thereof in Teddy's case powdered their noses.

Teddy finally worked up the courage to ask Vic to dance with him and to his surprise she had said yes. However, no sooner had the words left her mouth when Jason was announcing that it was nearly two a.m. and this would be the last song of the day, a song he and his friends had written about Graduation and moving on.

"If you want to dance with Roger for the last dance, I'd understand," said Teddy uncertainly.

"I think he's going to dance with his twin but I was saving the last dance for you anyways," said Victoire looking up at him happily as the music started slowly. Victoire could see Ellie and James dancing slowly as the beat chimed on happily and Jason's voice began over the slowly revolving couples. Looking up into Teddy's bright blue eyes she smiled.

Closing time - time for you to go out, go out into the world.  
Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your firewhiskey or beer.  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.

I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...

Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters  
come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found  
a  
friend.  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning'send.

Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...

Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from...

I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...

Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end...

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly as the seventh years lounged around the lake and tried to make the last week at Hogwarts the best ever. Graduation ceremonies would take place on Thursday Afternoon when parents would come and gather on the lawn near the lake as the students received their diplomas and made speeches. James was quite nervous about his speech. Afterward, everyone would go to the great Hall and eat before their parents left. That would be their last night at Hogwarts and they would leave the next morning bright an early with the sunrise. James was sitting in the library writing his speech when he saw the four boys of Dungeons and Dragons with their manager Farley approaching Erin Lampert and talking to her. Their song had been perfect the other night. He turned his attention to the paper in front of him as his quill began scratching out words.

* * *

"JAMES!" screeched Ellie from the bottom of the stairs. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO GET COLD FEET! COME ON! WE WILL BE LATE!" James sighed and tucking his speech in his pocket he walked down wearing the long purple robes and wizard hat with the red trim on them. Purple for the school, red for his house. Ellie adjusted the golden stole around his neck that marked him as the valedictorian while she was proudly wearing her silver one. The Prefects had bronze ones while the rest of the top ten who weren't prefects had black ones.

Pulling him through the portrait hole, Ellie raced down to the entry hall where they had originally waited in two single file lines to be sorted when they had arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago. James took his place in line as he observed Professor Longbottom waiting by the door. Casting a spell to make sure everyone was there, Neville announced that they were ready for them and the seventh years marched out the large doors of the castle onto the bright green lawn of the school and toward the lake where the teachers sat on a large stage with a podium at it's forefront and in front of it a few empty rows of chairs facing it. Behind those chairs which were for the students were more rows where the smiling faces of friends and family sat, all standing and clapping as the graduates marched in wearing their purple robes and hats.

James followed as they filed into their rows alphabetically and then listened nervously as McGonagall made a speech about the passing of time and the importance of knowledge, friendship, and love. Soon the heads of houses were calling up students to get their diplomas as they read off accomplishments of each student if there were any notable achievements.

"Orion Alphard Black, receiving NEWTs in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration. A five year member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Beater, he has won several house cups, and is graduating 8th in his class," announced Professor McGonagall as Orion crossed the stage shaking hands with the professors and receiving his diploma from Professor Longbottom.

"Elaine Lovy Tamora Dridel, she is the salutatorian and Head Girl this year and served as Gryffindor Prefect in her fifth and sixth years. She founded and has managed the school newspaper The Hogwarts Herald since her fifth year. She earned NEWTs in Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration, topping her class in both Charms and Potions."

"Murphy Brian Finnegan, receiving NEWTs in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration. He has played as a keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for five years, winning several house cups, and will continue his Quidditch career with Puddlemere United next season."

"Theodore Remus Lupin, graduating 3rd in his class has been a Gryffindor Prefect for three years. He has been announcer at Quidditch Games for five years, and is the sports editor on the school paper. He is receiving NEWTs in Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration, topping in Class in Ancient Ruins."

"James Sirius Potter, he is the valedictorian and Head Boy this year. He has played as a chaser on the gyrffindor quidditch team for the past five years, has been captain since his fifth year, and has led the team to several victories in the House Cup. He has taken NEWTs in Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration being top of the class in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. " James marched across the stage in somewhat of a trance as the crowd clapped for him and he shook hands with or embraced his teachers from Madame Hooch who had only taught him a first year flying lessons but had helped him in his captainship and had refereed his games to Professor Prewitt who had taught him in transfiguration for seven years and had overseen many many detentions.

"Victoire Georgette Weasley, graduating 7th in her class, she was a seventh year Gryffindor Prefect, and has helped manage the school paper since fifth year. Receiving NEWTs in Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration, she is top of her class in Arithmancy and set the record for the most points ever earned on an OWL year student on the Arithmancy OWL exam. She is expected to break records with her impeding NEWTs Test." No one really noticed as Torie winced when McGonagall said this about her Arithmancy awards. She just hoped Teddy hadn't noticed. Luckily but unbeknownst to her, he was too busy staring at her bum as she walked up the stairs directly in his line of view as McGonagall said this. He would never know that she had tricked him into 'tutoring' her in arithmancy.

A few students later, McGonagall was calling up James and Ellie to give their speeches as Head Boy/Girl and Valedictorian and Salutatorian. James was super nervous by now. He couldn't even pay attention as Ellie gave a speech about the things you learn in school that aren't book work or taught in class. Instead things are taught in the common room, at the dinner table, in the halls. Things like responsibility, honesty, integrity, friendship, how to forgive, how to love, how to listen, how to give second chances and how to become a better person. She went on about how Hogwarts was where young witches and wizards are formed into the adults who would leave these halls and enter the world.

Finally it was James' turn. He was so nervous. However, his diploma was in his robe pocket and therefore, nothing was stopping him.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Friends and Family. I have learned a lot through my years at Hogwarts, and just this past weekend at the Graduation Ball, I realized how sad I am to be leaving. Some boys in my grade, all slytherins have formed a band called Dungeons and Dragons. They are quite good and I'm sure you'll hear them in the future on the wireless someday soon. At the ball, they were playing a song they had specifically written about Graduation that really made me think.

"As we graduate, the doors of the real world, the world outside of Hogwarts are being opened to us as the doors of Hogwarts close behind us for a final time. It's closing time for us at Hogwarts. We can't stay here anymore, we have outgrown Hogwarts, and we must move on.

"We are leaving much smarter, older, and hopefully more mature than we were the day we walked through these doors the first time. As we gather up our possessions and leave, we leave with a little more than we came, hopefully with a few more friends. I wanted to pose a question to everyone. This year we are leaving as a final product off the Hogwarts Assembly Line. Are we the person that we wanted to become? Are you who you wanted to take home from school?

I know who I want to take home. I want to be a person of integrity, responsibility, respect, knowledge, kindness, and love. That's who I want to be. That isn't about grades. I hope that Hogwarts has made as much of an effect on your characters as it has mine.

I still remember walking through those doors, an arrogant young boy who thought I could do anything, and now, I hope I'm not quite so arrogant and little, but grown up in more ways than one. That was the beginning and this is the end. However, as Hogwarts ends, it is also a beginning, the beginning of the rest of our lives. So do not take this moment as a sad one, and ending, take it as a hopefully beginning because our story is not over, it is not ending. Rather, our story is just starting!"

James nodded and everyone started clapping at his sentimental speech. "I have a second part to my speech, the less serious part. Although, I am always Sirius, it's my middle name after all.." he paused as the crowd laughed. "Over the past years there has been an air of mystery surrounding Hogwarts. Every October 31st and April 1st has brought about a prank of some sort that the mysterious marauders have brought down upon the school brining laughter and chaos to the grounds of Hogwarts. Forgive me professors for I have broken rules, but I feel that I cannot leave this school without coming clean. Twas I professors, Myself, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black will take full responsibility at this time, but we find ourselves unable to apologize for any amusement we may have caused you. We the marauders will thank Hogwarts for being so wonderfully gracious and accepting of our pranks! Thank you!"

The crowd was shocked as he said this and fireworks began exploding overhead, some reading "Congratulations on your Graduation from your fun loving friends the Marauders! James Potter, Orion Black, Teddy Lupin, and Murphy Finnigan!"

Suddenly Professor Prewitt jumped out of her seat as James was making his way down from the podium as the students clapped and laughed at the final reveal. "JAMES POTTER! I SHOULD STRIP YOU OF THE TITLE HEADBOY! AND IF YOU HADNT ALREADY RECEIVED YOUR DIPLOMA I WOULD REVOKE IT AND EXPELL YOU! AND I WOULD HAVE YOU IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! OHH DON'T LAUGH! YOU TOO BLACK, AND LUPIN, AND FINNIGAN! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR SORRY LIVES!"

"You just want us at your mercy forever Professor! You don't want us to leave you! You're going to miss us too much!" shouted Orion back to her while she fumed.

"Professor Prewitt, honestly, are you really surprised? How many detentions have they had? I mean, of all the teachers here, who didn't at least suspect it was those Gryffindor boys? I've known since first year, it was I who named them after all. I also taught the original marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, just be glad you didn't have to go through those years too, right Flitwick?" laughed McGonagall quietly to the fuming professor. The rest of the professors who she addressed all shook their heads admitting they had at least suspected the four boys.

Suddenly the band Dungeons and Dragons was up on the stage with their instruments.

"Hello everyone, we're Dungeons and Dragons with the addition of Erin Lampert here, but if we like her, she might become a full time member. We wanted to play another little song we wrote for graduation, and thought you might like to hear, so here goes. Thanks again to Erin who agreed to sing for the female vocals." The music started as the firework display continued above the lake. It really was a beautiful way to end the ceremony as Erin's voice rose over the crowd.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a picture without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Farley be the ministry man?  
Can Christina find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

James met up with his family after the ceremony ended, and his dad couldn't even bring himself to scold him for being a marauder all those years, in fact, he was smirking whenever Ginny wasn't looking. James grinned at his dad. The entire Weasley family congratulated him on his achievements, Uncle George particularly proud of his marauding abilities. The meal was hectic, with everyone around congratulating each other and saying goodbyes. People were crossing to other tables, apologizing about things that they had always wanted to say sorry for and realizing it was the last chance. Others were professing their hidden love for each other and asking each other out on dates, but James couldn't help but one person didn't. Teddy still didn't work up the courage to tell Toire, and he wondered if he ever would.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early the seventh years once again met up in the entrance hall, this time wearing their uniforms for the last time. Hagrid opened the doors and they followed out silently. The dawn was approaching fast as they walked down to the lake where the boats were waiting. James and the marauders got in their boat turning to face the castle as they left it for the final time.

They had come in on these boats, and they would leave in these boats. Most even had grouped together the same way they had seven years ago. The first part of the journey was silent as the sun rose over the lake. It opposed the way the sun had set over the lake the night they arrived at Hogwarts as first years. Suddenly a not so bright hufflepuff spoke up.

"I'm surprised the marauders haven't pulled anything, either at breakfast this morning or last night!" That was the cue.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!" exclaimed Ellie as the seventh years felt the boats overturn them and they toppled into the water.

"Come on, it's not like you don't know five types of drying charms now," laughed James as the boats righted themselves and they all crawled back into the boats, most laughing.

"We figured someone would say that though, it was the code word," laughed Teddy at Elaine's sour face. "Just be glad we were too nervous to do that to you first year."

"Like that smelling thing on the train wasn't you!" laughed Farley.

"How did you know!? I thought everyone just thought you farted?" laughed James.

"Ha, I could tell, don't ask me how. I didn't realize it until years later thought that it must have been you though and my instincts were right," replied Farley smiling. All of the seventh years in their small fleet of boats were laughing as they waved at Hogwarts and reached the opposite shore.

"I guess this is it," announced James sadly to the other marauders as they got out of their boats to go board the train.

"It doesn't matter if Hogwarts is over," said Teddy. "Just like the song says," he looked at Orion and Murphy who joined in with smiles. "WE WILL STILL BE, FRIENDS FOREVER!"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and please review. For those of you who want more on my marauders, check out my story the _Hogwarts Herald_ to read the latest edition of the newspaper which came out right before graduation. It contains senior superlatives, top ten memories, and a questionnaire by the top ten in the grade. It's pretty funny stuff by Orion. Anyways, Please don't forget to check out the first chapter of the sequel. You voted on who it should be about so it's about Teddy and it's ****called _My Heart Forever Lies in London_****. Review that too please!!!!!!! **

**Thanks for everyone that pushed me to keep writing this! **

**Elaine A. Abbene**

**p.s. Vitamin C. has credit for the second song "Graduation/Friends Forever" and Semisonic for the first one "Closing Time" Dungeons and Dragons steal muggle songs.. lol... jk.. and since I never had a disclaimer anywhere else, I'm am not JK Rowling.. lol! Disclaimer.. **


	27. Epilogue

_**I told my readers of My Heart Forever Lies in London that I would post an epilogue for this story if they got 155 reviews. YEAH!!!! **_

_**So, before reading, I wanted to tell everyone thanks for all the reviews, and for those of you who don't read my other story, My Heart Forever Lies in London, there is lots of Ellie James goodness in it. Their entire wedding is described from a different point of view (Victoire and Teddy's) so you really should read that. Even if you only read that chapter, it's called the Perfect Potter Wedding. ShiShi has married David Lee, Sarah has married Frank, Tanya found a Russian Guy, and Andromeda (Andy) is now married to Kendrick Wallace. To read about their weddings, read My Heart Forever Lies in London. I promise, you will like it!! Anyways, for those of you who do read MHFLIL, this chapter has similar components, but there are differences. The speech by Teddy and Victoire is the same, but you hear what Elaine and James had to say to each other as it was going on. So don't skip over the speech since you think you've already read it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_Just like a page out of a fairy tale  
the storybook romance comes true...  
He proposed to her on bended knee,  
He asked "Will you marry me?"  
Elaine Lovy Tamora Dridel  
said "Yes!" (finally) to  
James Sirius Potter who  
Together with their parents  
Ginevra Molly and Harold James Potter,  
and Adyllia Arianna Dridel,  
Invite you to share in their joy  
Saturday, the twenty-second of December  
at three o'clock in the afternoon  
Cathedral of St. Thomas  
751 Rowena Road  
Hogsmeade, Scotland_

"Wakey Wakey Jamesy Jamesy," came a low voice, causing James to startle out of the light doze he had fallen into after what had seemed like hours of tossing and turning the night before. "Today Dridel gets the final laugh, she gets that one last rejection, that resounding NO, that…" James' eyes widened. Would Elaine really do something like that? She had rejected him dozens of times in the past. "It's not too late to back out yourself and avoid public humiliation. I'm telling you man, witches are bitches, and you should get out while you can!" said Orion who was perched on the edge of James' bed. James was about to the point of hyperventilating, when Orion was roughly pushed off the bed while he chanted, "Don't marry Elaine, Don't marry Elaine, Don't marry Elaine."

"JAMES!" exclaimed Teddy coming into his range of vision which was quite limited due to his lack of glasses. "IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!" he said happily, setting a tray with toast, tea, bacon, and some eggs in front of James. James eyed the food skeptically as he reached for his glasses.

"What if Orion is right?" said James in a small voice. He and Teddy had been over all of these doubts the night before, and he had thought they had beaten the horse to death. However, hearing your fears voiced the moment you wake up is never a good thing.

"Orion is just being a git because the on witch he found that he thought he could date forever managed to break his heart. Just because he can't find happiness with a woman, doesn't mean that you can't. Elaine loves you, so much. She wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she had the slightest doubt that she would be able to say yes once the big day came. She's the type that would break up with you the second she had doubts. She has no problem saying no, and when she says yes, she means it. This is it James. You and Elaine are meant to be forever, and you finally will be. Today, at Three O'clock," said Teddy. James looked at Orion who was currently having a staring contest with James' owl, Mercury. Maybe he _should_ discredit everything that his other best friend said. He was obviously clinically insane since Ophelia had dumped him. Hopefully moving to France tomorrow would be a good move, a good change in scenery for the marauder.

"Padfoot, cut it out!" said James as Orion apparently lost the staring contest and looked like he was going to attack the poor bird.

"Orion, come here, I made some special orange juice for you!" said Teddy.

"Is it freshly squeezed by Citrus Fairies? That's the only kind I'll drink, you know," said Orion.

"Of course it was," said Teddy with a look at James. They really needed to help Orion get back on track with his life, or at least back in touch with his sanity. It was a common problem within the Black Family.

"Mmm… delicious!" proclaimed Orion smacking his lips. Teddy grinned and mouthed _calming drought_ to James who cracked a grin. Orion needed to be a little calmer today.

Suddenly Murphy burst into the room. "James! It's almost time to go over to your manor to start getting ready. I had an early quidditch practice, but I'm done now, what do you want me to do?"

"Just come eat with us, and ignore Orion, he's being weird," said James, smiling at the sweaty Murphy. "It's the last morning that all four Marauders will be living in the same house. I'm moving out and living with Ellie after the honeymoon, and then Orion's leaving for France tonight, and then Teddy's barely home with his job in Egypt anyways. One last breakfast!"

"It's weird to see us all going in these different directions," commented Murphy around a piece of toast.

"Yeah," said James. "I'm getting married, Moony's mooning over Victoire from a thousand miles away in Egypt, Orion has sworn off women from here to eternity, and well, how is the lady front with you?"

"I'm on an all guys quidditch team for a reason!" laughed Murphy. "I'm so bad with girls, it's a miracle I can talk with my mum!"

"HA! You aren't that bad, at least.." said Teddy as he was interrupted by the other three who chorused together.

"You aren't in love with your veela childhood friend who doesn't notice you." The other three laughed at Teddy's frown.

The four ate the rest of their breakfast, having conversations reminiscent of the many they had had over their years at Hogwarts over their meals at the long Gryffindor house table. By the time they were done, even Orion was acting normal, forgetting that he disagreed with James' wedding, forgetting his heart was still an open wound. Teddy had forgotten that he was living in a foreign country surrounded by strangers and no friends, with his true love a million miles away in London. Murphy had forgotten that his friends were all going to be gone over the next few months, and he would be living on his own for the first time in the still somewhat creepy Shrieking Shack where they had lived for the past six months since graduation.

The rest of the day leading up to the wedding was a blur for James. As soon as they flooed over to the house he had inherited from his father's side of the family, he was set upon by his family. His mother and Grandmother fussed over his hair, desperately trying to make it resemble something other than a bird's nest. When that failed, they consented that it was at least clean, but trying to make it orderly was impossible. Instead, they forced him into his black pants, white shirt, silver vest, and tie, which they happened to try to strangle him with. Being almost twenty years old, and having your mother dress you was not fun in the least.

"I can dress myself mother!" he said angrily, pulling the long black robe that one wore like a muggle suit jacket out of her hands. He could put his own hand through the sleeves thank you very much. Finally, it was time to apparate over to the Church. However, there was still enough time for James to pace the small room provided for the groomsmen for about twenty minutes, praying that Elaine would show up.

Finally, the priest came and herded the four boys and Albus who was the fourth groomsman out into the chapel where the ceremony would take place. James had scanned the crowd, seeing all of his Aunts, Uncles, cousins, grandparents, many friends, multiple teachers, his parents' friends, his bosses from work, other people from the ministry, after all this was Harry Potter's oldest son's wedding. The church was packed with witches and wizards from nearly every walk of life. James saw Elaine's mum in the front row sitting next to his own mum and dad. Both mothers looked as if they was already crying.

With every second that he stood next to the priest, waiting for the crowd to settle and the ceremony to start, James got more nervous. He barely registered Teddy, who was his best man in light of Orion's recent rejection of womankind and the establishment of marriage, whispering in his ear reassuringly. All he could focus on were the large wooden doors that stared at him from across the long aisle.

He was just starting to sweat when suddenly a light music started up and the doors opened magically. Not even the smiling face of his redheaded sister as she walked elegantly down the aisle in her long purple dress could calm his nerves. When halfway down the aisle, Lily's dress changed to a vibrant emerald green, he wasn't even fazed. Lily only had a slight stutter to her step and continued on calmly. When she got close enough to him, James registered that she smiled at him and gave him a wink, he relaxed his shoulders a bit and shuffled his feet to a more comfortable position nervously.

Looking away from his sister who had passed to the other side of the altar, he saw Elaine's friend Sarah Weber who had married his friend Frank the previous summer. Following close behind her was ShiShi Lee who worked in the hospital as a healer trainee with Elaine and had been friends with her during school also. She had married David Lee the ravenclaw that fall.

James registered that Victoire was gliding in veela-like fashion down the aisle, but he didn't pay attention to her because by then, his eyes were fixed on the door, anxiously awaiting the appearance of his bride. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the music changed, and Elaine appeared on the arm of her Uncle Aberforth who had indeed cleaned up quite nicely for the occasion.

As she stepped out from behind the door in the long white dress with it's long train trailing behind her, James entirely forgot how to breathe. To him, Elaine was a thousand times more beautiful than any other woman on the planet, and how she was walking toward him in that moment was a mystery that he wasn't even trying to figure out. Her slender and delicate shoulders were exposed by the neckline of the dress while her arms were covered in long white sleeves that came to points over the back of her hands. There was intricate beading over the tight bodice of the gown that emphasized her slenderness before the gown flared out into a voluminous skirt. Her long dark hair was in giant curls down her back and framing her face, but the lace veil that covered it and her face made it look as if she had just walked in from a snow storm and there were big white snowflakes in her dark hair. Beneath the veil, her eyes were glowing a bright emerald green, a color James knew could mean that she was angry or in love. Basically it was her James color. He after all was the only person who really inspired those two passionate emotions in Elaine. Maybe it was just her passionate color.

James was staring at his beautiful bride, with the rosy red blush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her green eyes, and a delicate smile on her pretty lips when he felt Teddy nudge him. Oh yeah, he had to breathe too.

From the moment he had seen her, all of his nervousness had dissipated. In the back of his mind, he registered that he was grinning from ear to ear. He simply couldn't hide the emotions of elation, pride, and wonder that he felt. Elaine, Elaine Dridel was finally going to be his. She was the most beautiful woman and everyone in the room couldn't help but see that, and she was marrying him, of all people. This had to be the happiest moment of his life when her Uncle handed him off to her as she gave the green stemmed golden roses she was carrying to Victoire, her maid of honor and took his hands, looking into his eyes with tears in her own.

Minutes later he changed that sentiment. The moment that she finished her vows, saying "I, Elaine, take you, James, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Elaine, the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, and wonderful girl, no woman, he had ever met was his _wife._ Seconds later when he was granted permission to kiss his wife, lifting the veil from in front of her face, he wasn't sure which moment was better anymore. All he knew was that he was the happiest man alive, and the luckiest.

All through the pictures, he and Elaine were radiating happiness. It was like a dream, and he had no intention of ever waking up. Elaine had teared up a bit during the ceremony, but he couldn't tell now. In fact, he would never admit it, but he might, just a little, have felt the tiniest of prickles in his eyes too. BUT, he had in no way shape or form CRIED. No, absolutely not.

After that, the reception was held in the ballroom at Potter Manor in Godric's Hallow, the house he and Ellie would be moving into after their honeymoon in Bermuda. Dinner involved some very delicious food, but he wasn't exactly sure what he had been putting into his mouth considering he spent the majority of it watching his new bride. Everything she did from wiping her mouth with a napkin to the way she tilted her head as she talked to Victoire seemed amazingly different. Of course they talked, in fact, she was pretty wrapped up in him during the meal, and it wasn't until Teddy and Victoire stood up to give their joint speech that their attention was truly directed elsewhere.

"So as many of you know, I'm Teddy, a.k.a. best man. And as many of you also know, James here is practically my family. With his father being my godfather, that makes him like my godbrother, or something like that. And I've known him pretty much as long as a person can. In fact, apparently I was there the day he was born, although I don't quite remember it. Being the friend who has known James the longest, I feel the most qualified to make this speech, along with the lovely Victoire Weasley, a.k.a. maid of honor, I guess."

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Teddy. And let me remind you, that while you have known James a full one month and 6 days longer than I have, which you have never let me forget, I have known Elaine longer than you. I met her briefly before boarding the train as a first year, a full fifteen minutes before she met you," quipped Victoire earning a laugh from the crowd. "And honestly, knowing the both of them so very well, I can honestly say that to this day, I cannot believe they are together."

"And that, I can agree on," said Teddy, earning a few more laughs. "I, rather than Vic here, was present when the world of James Potter and that of Elaine Dridel first collided. And let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. To help Vic and I demonstrate how Ellie and James' relationship has progressed through the years, we have enlisted the help of our dear friends, Orion Black and Murphy Finnigan who will be playing the parts of Elaine and James respectively." The attention of the guests was momentarily displaced to the stage where the bands would later be performing.

"I thought I got to be James!" came Orion's indignant voice from behind the curtain.

"I'm taller, so I get to be the guy!" came Murphy's deeper voice. "Now keep the bloody wig on or I'll charm it on for the rest of the night." The crowd laughed.

"It all started on the train on the way to our first year at Hogwarts," said Teddy gesturing to the magical scene that appeared on the stage behind him. James smirked. Were they really going to act out his and Elaine's story? Orion definitely wasn't good looking enough to play his bride, and he told his wife so, causing her to laugh loudly.

Suddenly not two, but three people emerged from behind the curtain, Elaine laughed out loud along with most of the guests, causing Orion to look down and curse.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WOULD BE WARDROBE!" he exclaimed gesturing to the Hogwarts girls uniform he was wearing.

"Yes, you're definitely much better looking, luv," he murmured in her ear, causing Elaine to smile.

"Continue with the story," demanded Victoire.

"My name's Elaine," said Orion in a falsetto voice, sitting down with a giant book in hand and a pout on his face as Farley Greengrass sat next to him, and Murphy with a black mop of hair sat across from him.

"I'm James, who's your friend?" said Murphy in a weak boyish voice to which James protested, "I don't sound like that!"

"You used to sound even worse, your high squeaky voice, no wonder I didn't fall for you until your voice matured," joked Elaine quietly to him, causing him to smile, even if it was at his expense.

"Farley Greengrass," replied Farley.

"More like Farty Greengas!" laughed the Murphy-James.

"You're rude! Let's leave Farley!" said Orion not sounding like he meant it and more like he still thought the insult was funny. James too was smirking, because he definitely still thought the joke was funny, even if he was on good terms with Farley.

"Once we got to school, things didn't really get better between Elaine and James, what with him being such a bragging prankster, and well, Ellie being Ellie," said Victoire continuing the narration as Murphy charmed Orion's wig about four different colors, and Orion pretended to get mad at him. Then Murphy levitated Orion around the room before dropping him in a fountain across the room.

"The subsequent years at Hogwarts passed in a similar manner, James harassing Elaine, and then often wondering why she hated him so much and why her eyes were always angry green when he was around. Anyone who knows Elaine knows that livid green eyes on her are to be feared. In fact, it can safely be said that Elaine hated James at this point." Currently, Orion who had used a drying charm, was now trying to write at the desk in the magical scene while Murphy charmed the quill to fly away from him. Orion eventually got so frustrated, he began chasing Murphy through the maze of tables with his wand, causing the wedding guests to laugh uproariously.

"I didn't hate James!" exclaimed Elaine as she held her new husband's hand, lifting it to give it a kiss.

"Of course not, you loved me all along. Admit it, you wanted me," James told her under his breath, causing her to kick his foot under the table.

"HE FED YOUR BOOKBAG TO THE GIANT SQUID!" exclaimed Victoire causing the crowd to laugh yet again.

"Okay, maybe I did…" said Elaine with a look at James who simply grinned.

"On with our story," said Teddy as things settled down. "I don't think that James noticed Elaine was even a girl until the summer before our fourth year. We ran into her in Diagon Alley when we were school shopping."

"Hey Elaine, how's your day going?" asked Murphy.

"A lot better before I saw you!" cried Orion in a falsetto voice before stomping off, his wig a bit askew.

"Fourth year also happened to be the first year we could go to the Yule Ball, and James was dead set on asking Elaine who he had just realized was quite beautiful," said Victoire.

"Where are you headed Lainey?" Murphy asked Orion as they walked across the front of the stage.

"Away from you."

"Want some company?"

"Not if it's you. Why are you following me?"

"Well, IwaswonderingifyouwouldgototheChristmasdancewithme?" he stated in a rush.

"What?"

"Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

"If you think I would go with you after everything you've done to me over the years? Sorry James but I think you know the answer is no."

"I remember that," commented Elaine to James.

"I was nervous as hell," replied James. "You were so intimidating, and I was horrified you would reject me."

"Well, I did, and you obviously survived."

"Yes, aren't you happy you didn't Avada me?"

"And that was about the nicest she ever said it," stated Teddy with a laugh. "Because she said no to James quite a bit, and he just couldn't take a hint."

"James never could give up on Ellie, no matter how many times she rejected him, or how harshly," narrated Victoire as Murphy followed a haughty Orion around the room.

"How about you and me go out to Hogsmeade together next week? It will be really fun."

"Really fun would be being attacked by a hippogriff. I'll pass on the fun."

Pause with laughter. "It took me an entire holiday to come up with that one!" exclaimed Elaine with a smile. Obviously she had found her little comeback hilarious. James frowned, no wonder she was always so good at rejecting him, she sat around and thought about ways to turn him down over holidays!

"I just got the results. You were just voted the most beautiful girl at the match today and the prize is a date in Hogsmeade with me this weekend!"

"I'll take the cash instead."

Pause with laughter. "That was pure on the spot wit!" she giggled, James frowned.

"NO!" exclaimed Orion.

"I didn't even ask you yet!"

"Well then ask me so I can answer you again."

"Fine, will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"No."

Pause with more laughter.

"Wana go out with me Ellie?"

"Your voice makes me want to go insane, and I would actually prefer going insane to going on a date with you."

"We wouldn't have to talk, we could just snog!" said Murphy and Orion slapped him with an undisguised laugh. By this point, everyone in the room was laughing at the scene as the two marauders acted it out with exaggerated voices and faces. They were both quite drunk which made the whole thing even more hilarious.

"That hurt," said James, remembering the incident and rubbing his cheek.

"At some point, Elaine began hexing James, not even merely rejecting him, a personal favorite was when his mouth was sewn shut for five days. I remember incidents when she claimed she wouldn't date him if it was a choice between him and the giant squid. And the giant squid eats backpacks… that's not date material!" laughed Victoire. "James was just such a stubborn Gryffindor and Ellie was too!"

James tested opening and shutting his jaw a few times, hoping that no one noticed, but sometimes he was afraid that he would wake up with his mouth sewn shut again. That was bloody horrible, couldn't even eat and had to drink from a sponge. She had only even removed the spell so he could eat. That was the best roast he could ever remember eating.

"When they got paired together for the sixth year project, we thought that Elaine would kill him," laughed Teddy.

"But I convinced her not to. After all, I couldn't have my best friend in Azkaban!"

"AND I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T LET ME!" called Elaine from the table looking fondly at James. They both remembered a few times they had gotten close to breaking points during that year.

"Remember Charlie?" he asked quietly.

"How could I forget?" she replied squeezing his hand tightly.

"We counted over the years, being the loyal friends we were… and James asked Elaine out a grand total of 246 times, either by letters, telephone calls, notes in class, or chance verbal encounters among other methods. Each time he received a reply of no, sometimes with a bloody hell in front of it."

"Yes, there was that time with the sign language," added Victoire.

"But, believe it or not, she finally said yes," said Teddy. "Lucky number 247. A number that will go down in infamy along with the day of their first date, a year ago tomorrow. December 23rd."

"Has it really been only a year?" asked Elaine, startled that their first date had in fact been a year before.

"I know, it feels like I've loved you a lifetime, but then again, I've loved you so much longer."

"It just took me longer to realize it," said Elaine.

"I remember getting the letter when I was in France. Believe it or not, I somewhat saw it coming as I believe that Elaine had been fighting her feelings for James for a while at that point," said Victoire.

"What can we say? He didn't like to pour ink on her anymore!"

"THAT WAS ONCE IN FIRST YEAR!" cried James indignantly. However, he did feel a little guilty. He hadn't exactly been nice to most of the girls back then, particularly her.

"And, so, they had their first date, and from there it was history. I still remember the first time most people saw them holding hands. Professor Binns about died of shock… except he was already dead." James was pretty sure Binns was actually at the reception… he looked at Elaine with a smirk and subtly nodded in the direction of a startled looking Binns. About ready to die of shock again.

"I formally thanked Elaine once they started dating, because he was much more livable to be around, not constantly whining about how the girl he loved didn't love him back… Then I revoked my apology, because all he ever did was obsess over his new girlfriend!" joked Teddy.

"And Elaine was obsessed with him too. She used to complain about how he was always stalking her, and now all she did was exclaim over what a great kisser he was!" Everyone laughed as Elaine blushed furiously. Orion and Murphy who had sat down and were now normally dressed began clinking their forks against their wine glasses. James grinned and leaned in to kiss the blushing bride.

"Told you I was irresistible. And you were _obsessed _with me," he taunted gently in her ear.

"You were more obsessed with me," she shot back.

"So then, after graduation, most of you know the story of how James proposed, and she said yes for the second time, finally agreeing to be his wife."

"I never really would have thought I would be here standing in front of all of you, proclaiming the marriage of my immature cousin and best friend, but, well, here we are against all odds."

"I'm not immature," James grumbled, frowning a bit in Victoire's direction.

"Yes you are," laughed Elaine. "And I really don't mind, it's endearing."

"I'm endearing!" gloated James with a goofy childish grin.

"If Elaine could have said no to James that many times, she must have really meant it when she finally said yes. That's why I know they're going to last. James knew it all along, and it may have taken Elaine and the rest of us a while longer to realize, but they are perfect for each other."

"James makes Elaine laugh and relax, not being so serious, while she brings out the serious side in him, and I'm not talking about his middle name!" said Victoire, causing anyone who knew James' full name to chuckle louder than the rest.

"They are both incredibly intelligent, made obvious by the fact that they graduated at the top of our class. They push each other to try harder and be better both academically and as people. In fact, James probably never would have grown out of the mindset of a three year old if wasn't for Elaine."

"And finally, I have never met another couple with such passion for each other. They may fight like my Uncle Harry and Voldemort, but they love each other so much. It's almost sickening sometimes. But they are a couple that is going to last forever. To Elaine and James," began Victoire.

"… to a blessed marriage full of happiness, health, wealth, and love," finished Teddy.

"To my best friend Elaine, and her new husband who also happens to be my beloved cousin," said Victoire with a giant smile.

"And to my best friend James, and to his beautiful wife Elaine," continued Teddy raising his glass as Victoire did the same.

"To Elaine and James Potter!" they said together as everyone lifted their glasses. James grinned at Elaine, leaning over and kissing her long and hard while everyone cheered all the louder. Turning to Teddy and his cousin he grinned at them.

"Thanks for the great speech Ted, you did awesome," James said. "You did a great job! I'm glad I picked you, and not Orion, just don't tell him," he said with a grin, hugging his oldest mate. Turning to his cousin, he saw her downing a glass of champagne. Engulfing her in a hug, he mumbled something about her being his favorite cousin for a reason, and thanking her for the kind words.

Soon the new couple was gliding across the dance floor gracefully. Looking into her eyes, James felt love wash over him, he knew he would love her for the rest of his life. The rest of the night was spent in each other's arms as much as possible, but they obviously had to dance and socialize with the multitude of guests. Finally, after cutting cake, which he had mischievously smashed into her face while she had smashed his into his hair, dancing some final dances, throwing the garter, they were ready to wish everyone goodbye. Their families gathered around giving them hugs and kisses, wishing them a happy honeymoon and a safe trip. They were finally ready to leave as she threw the bouquet behind her. Turning, James could see his very drunk cousin clutching the golden flowers happily and dancing around with them above her blond head. He wasn't jealous of the headache she would have in the morning.

Waiting in the street was a long black car that was driving them to London to the international Floo Port. Then, to Bermuda. Looking at Elaine, her bare feet propped up on the seat across from her, the white dress with its massive train floating around her, he couldn't help but smile.

"So, was it everything you dreamed?" he asked, knowing that every girl dreams of their wedding day.

"Yes," she sighed, scooting over and snuggling up to him. "I'm so happy, and I love you so much," she said kissing him. "Today, today was so special."

"I agree, and of course I love you too. It's funny, I was thinking about everything when Teddy and Vic gave that speech."

"Hmmm, how?" asked Elaine quietly.

"Well, I remember trying not to stare the night of the Yule Ball. You had me mesmerized as you danced with Farley. And three months into school fifth year, probably the forty fifth time I tried to ask you out, you rejected me yet again, making me think my heart would break. I hadn't yet resorted to proclaiming it, but I thought I loved you then. And now, well, you're my whole life, now you're my whole world, and I just can't believe the way I feel about you Elle, stronger than it's ever been, and well, I thought I loved you _then?_

"I remember taking you on our first date, to the muggle mall, for pizza, a movie, shopping, dinner. You were so surprised, and there were muggles all around, proving how stupid I was when it came to their customs, but I didn't care if I looked like a fool. I had you. And then in June, when I took you to dinner, and I got down on one knee, and you said yes again. I thought I loved you then, but now you're my whole life, now you're my entire world, I just can't believe the way I feel about you now. It's stronger than it's ever been, but I thought I loved you _then?_

" And I can just see you, with our baby on the way, all round and glowing, carrying our child until it's birthday. And I can just see you when your hair is turning grey. What I can't see is how I could ever love you more than I do in this moment, today, as I looked into your eyes today and felt this shot ringing through my heart. I don't see how I could possibly love you more, but then again, I've said that before. Because now you're my whole life, my entire world, and I don't think you can even understand the way I feel about you, girl. And I'm sure we'll look back someday, on this moment that we're in, and I'll look back and say, and I thought I loved you then?" said James, holding Elaine tightly, loving the feel of her in his arms, all warm and happy.

"Awww, James, and the only nice thing I can even think to say back is I love you too!" pouted Elaine, tearing up at the sweet rambling that James had just voiced aloud to her as he let her cuddle in his arms.

"You already said the most beautiful words in the world to me, you already said the most meaningful thing you could have possibly said," he said stroking her hair, whispering into her ear.

"What's that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said with a silly smile. "You said yes."

"And I'd say it again!" she proclaimed looking at him with a smile.

"Really?" he said looking happy. He had been so worried she would just reject him today, reject him someday, anyday.

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

**_The things that James says to Ellie are based on a song, see if you know which one it is. Lol, it's one of my favorites, so I can't take credit for the speech, but it fits how he always thought that he loved her, and that was what love was, but then he somehow every time realizes he loves her even more. Anyways, please review, and expect another epilogue in a few months if this one is recieved well. Those of you reading MHFLIL know what it will be about. REVIEW PLEASE!!! If I get 200 reviews for this fic, I promise I will drop whatever I'm doing and write until I have an update for MHFLIL. Thanks again for all the readers who made this story possible, especially AuthorAngel14 who I'm dedicating this epilogue to!!!!_**

**_Elaine_**


End file.
